Country Girl at Heart: Part 2
by BattleshipTorres
Summary: Arizona is a legend in the PBR world and is/was retired. Callie is an attending at SGMW. The two are trying to start a life together, but will the rush of the ride prove to be more than their relationship can handle? Sequel to Country Girl at Heart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright, first chapter of part 2. A big thanks to all yall who read and reviewed Country Girl at Heart. Hopefully Part 2 will measure up to all the hype. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Suck it up, Z!"

"It fucking hurts!" There is a low burning pain rolling through my left arm, starting at my shoulder.

"One more…come on."

"When have I ever actually admitted that something hurt?" With a final burst of energy I push the dumbbell above my head.

Teddy moves from behind me, where she was spotting the weight, and puts it back on the rack. I take the towel next to me on the bench and wipe my face free of sweat. For doing so little actual work, I am exhausted.

"Looking good, Z. You've made great progress."

It's been about four and a half months since I've had my shoulder replacement surgery. In just over a weeks time, Callie and I will have been together for six months. In the time since that surgery, Teddy has landed a job at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospitals Physical Therapy department. She has shown her stuff and is now one of the top physical therapists in the greater Seattle area. Mark has shifted from the PBR to the NFL, becoming an agent to a couple low key Seattle Seahawks players. He always makes sure that he has an easy way out, just in case I ever give that word…I ever give my nod.

I hired George on as a ranch hand, turning one of the out houses on my property into a small cabin. The other quickly became a state of the art horse stable. I have survived my first Seattle winter, and let me tell you…it is so much different than my Colorado winters. So much more snow! Though I don't know what I was expecting, since it rains damn near everyday here, what would it do once the temperature dropped below freezing?

Callie and I remain much like we were. We do not live together, but spend damn near every night with each other. When Callie is due at the hospital early in the morning, we spend the night at her place. When she doesn't have to go in until later, or has the following day off, we sleep at my home outside the city. It works for us, it's comfortable. We each have our own space so if and when we ever fight, and we've had a few fights, we have our own place to go and blow up. And to cool down. But all in all…we are happy. Extremely happy. But still…there is one cloud lingering over us. And it all started that night at the hospital over pizza when Mark had to open his big mouth.

***Flashback***

…_**two million dollars. Just to attempt to ride again. No performance clause? Ford…Red Bull…Monster…Geico… But it's not the money. Can I live without riding? Without that rush, the overwhelming sensation of the pure physical power of the beast beneath you. Do I love her that much to give it all up. Or does she love me enough to let me have both? **_

**I take a deep breath "Callie…we need to talk." My gaze lifts from the stuffed giraffe my love had given me. I see the color drain from her face, the tight, nervous smile drops into a knowing frown, her shoulders slump.**

"**I knew it."**

"**No…no, babe. No, I…I just…." …**_**I don't know what.**_

"**What do you want?" She asks me, voice free of any emotion.**

…_**I don't know.**_** All I can do is look at her.**

"**What. Do. You. Want?" She asks, echoing my words I voiced to her the last time I was laid up in the hospital having a discussion that would make or break our relationship. At that time, it was up to me. It was my decision on whether to take Callie back after all those horrible things she said to me. But now it's up to her, she's the one who will say yes or no. The one who will take me or leave me.**

"**You." It's true, there is nothing in this world I want more than to have Callie, be able to be with Callie, have her love me unconditionally and get on the back of that horse and be able to ride off into the sunset, to be able to live our happily ever after. But happily ever afters are for fairy tales. Fairy tales contain goddesses, which would be played by Callie. But I've never heard of a fairy tale that has a roughneck from the sticks riding in on a bull, sweeping the goddess off her feet, and have her be ok with the fact that the roughneck doesn't want to change. The toad doesn't want to turn into the prince. The toad likes being a toad. It's him, it's who he is, it's what he was raised to be.**

**After seconds of silence, I continue "…but can I have you and the ride?" **

"**I…I-I thought you were done. Retired…." She asks.**

"**I was…I thought I could. But…"**

"**But it's what you do…I know." She hangs her head.**

"**Callie…I love you." Her eyes find mine. "Believe me when I say I never thought that I would ever find you…the person that I want to give everything to. All of me. I…I gave up on the idea of 'her' a long time ago. I-I thought that my soul mate ended up being a three quarter ton animal with two horns and hooves that hit like a freight train."**

**We sit in silence. Neither of us knowing what to say…neither of us knowing what we just heard.**

"**I love you Calliope Torres. I don't want to lose you…ever." She just looks at me and I can feel her slipping away from me. "Do you love me?"**

**A tear streaks down her face. "Of course I do… but I don't know if it's enough." I wipe a set of my own tears that had somehow appeared on my face.**

**More minutes of silence. The eerie quite of the hospital as it sleeps makes the time pass even slower.**

**Shaking my head, I break the silence. "This…Th-this is ridiculous. I…I don't even know why I'm thinking about this. I love you, I want a future with you. And if we add in another season, that…that makes our future less certain and I'm not willing to take that risk."**

**She takes a deep breath. "How about…" She steels herself for something she really doesn't want to say. "How about we…just put a pin in this. You are…high on drugs. I am high on sex and love for you. Our emotions are just too…" She waves her arms around. "I say, we approach this at another time. When both of us have had time to think about what we truly want. Plus, we will be more set in 'us'. We'll be able to better judge what, if any, changes in our relationship another season would bring." She motions between the two of us. "How's that sound?"**

"**That…that sounds amazing. Absolutely perfect. You, Dr. Torres, are a genius." I say reaching for her hand and pulling it to my lips to plant a light kiss on.**

"**Common knowledge…" She says nonchalantly. We both just laugh, glad that we have sidestepped that little landmine…for the time being.**

**Turning my attention back on the beauty of the creature sitting in front of me, I ask "Now…Dr. Torres, when will you let your star patient show you how grateful she really is for those magic hands you possess?" **

**She leans in close to my lips, not making contact and responds "I believe it is my turn…"**

"**Keeping score are we?"**

"**Mmmhmm. And I'm winning." Finally, she closes the forgotten argument completely with a searing kiss.**

***End Flashback***

Imagine…neither of us ever wanting to broach that subject again. Both of us content to just float along in our pretty pink 'newlywed' bubble. But sooner or later, that bubble will get popped, and popped hard. And someone will end up with bubblegum all over their face.

"You joining us tonight?" Teddy asks as she starts rubbing down my shoulder.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, "Huh?"

"You coming to Joes tonight?" She asks again.

"Uhh…yeah. Callie asked me out. Apparently she wants me to meet this new resident she has. Going to be the next 'Callie Torres' if she has anything to say about it." I laugh to myself at the excitement Callie had while talking about having a resident actually interested in Orthopedics as their primary specialty.

"Yeah, and Addison is coming out with us to." Teddy adds a bit too cheerfully.

"Addison huh?" I ask, knowing how to push one of my closest friends buttons. Dr. Addison Montgomery is another new face around the hospital, one that, Callie says, is turning a lot of heads.

"Yeah...what about it?" She asks defensively.

"Nothing…just that you still call Callie, Dr. Torres a lot of the time. You like this Addison chick?"

"What?" She stops her massage of my shoulders and back and leans around to look me in the face.

"What?...I heard she is hot. Actually the word I heard was 'smokin'. Besides, you deserve some fun Teds. You're always wound so tight. You need to get laid." I say with a shrug of my shoulders, like its no big deal.

"Uhh….Z, I'm not gay." She laughs at the absurdity of it. …_oh yea, she's got the hots for her._

"Look Teds, I'm just saying…don't limit your possibilities needlessly. Maybe she has a thing for girls. You never know." With that, I take my leave to finish my errands before meeting my beautiful girlfriend, and her posse', at Joes.

…_I love this bubble._

* * *

><p>AN2: Alittle slow, but have to give some back story. Stay with me yall. Leave me some love.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Loving the response so far. Glad you guys are happy with the start. Next chapter for your reading pleasure…Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Callie's POV:

I am lost in my own train of thought. Currently, I am spending most of free time writing up my research report. Finally, after months and months of testing and mixing and messing with the formula, my jello turned into actual cartilage. Like…cartilage, cartilage. What's better, Arizona was there with me, we were chatting about what she wants to do with her land …_something about chickens_ and shoving her face with Chinese food she brought us for dinner. Then, the next thing I know my jello turns to cartilage.

Most of my amazing moments have been centered around Arizona, in her presence, or under the spell of those baby blue eyes. _…has it already been six months? _These past six months have been perfect. Well…besides that first month or so when my stomach was in knots constantly at the thought of her being trampled to death by one of those terrifying bulls that she seems to be addicted to. _…and now she wants to go back. I don't know if I can handle it._ We talked about her returning…once. Immediately after Mark announced that Arizona was the hot rider that everyone wanted to get their hands on. _…not that I blame them. I want my hands on her 24/7. _But, I know she wants to ride again…it's what she does.

She said that she wants me, to be with me, have a future with me. She was willing to pass up her life's passion just for that chance. I wanted to tell her ok, tell her I don't want her to step foot in an arena ever again. But I couldn't do that. If she was willing to give it all up for me, I needed a chance to think if I would be willing to let her have it all. She deserves that I at least consider it…even if every bone, every fiber, every cell of my being is yelling 'NO!' I needed to think about it.

And that's all I have been doing…for the past four and a half months. Thinking about what I would sacrifice for Arizona to be happy. She's already sacrificed so much for me. To move away from her family, from all she has known and put down roots in a strange city for the off chance that her and I may end up being each others soul mate. Some call it romantic, but most just call it crazy. That's what it is…crazy love.

It seems that all of us have silently agreed that Arizona and I would let this issue rest until she is back in working order. A shoulder replacement surgery is a tough one to come back from, requiring lots of patience and physical therapy. She has exceeded my expectations in her recovery…_I shouldn't be surprised_. Under the expert hands of Teddy Altman, new physical therapist at Seattle Grace Mercy West, she has come bounding back into excellent health. It's great to see Arizona in her prime, and we realized that for the time we have been together Arizona had never been perfectly healthy. So she was very anxious to show me what she is capable of at her peak. …_I've had more crazy hot sex, slow romantic love-making, and all out fucking in the last month than I have in my entire life combined._

I am pulled out of my musings by a knock on the attending's lounge room door. I look up and see the face of one April Kepner… also known as Keebs by Arizona. Apparently, the whole Keebler Elf thing stuck.

"Dr. Torres?"

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask my ex-resident. For a while, Kepner was my go to girl. The one I thought I could pass my oracle of knowledge to, she had the gift. But lately her time as been devoted to the duties of Chief Resident. A position I, myself, hated.

"I have your resident rotation chart for the month." She says as she hands me a fancy looking diagram. Kepner had, of course, invented this system herself, boasting about the increased ease of reading and better efficiency of rotation schedules.

"Thanks." I look through it quickly. "Oh come on! What's this crap?" I ask. She looks hurt but doesn't answer. "Percy? Avery? Reed?...Come on Kepner. I thought we were friends…"

"All residents must cycle through all departments equally." She says, quoting some regulation she must have memorized her first day as Chief Resident.

"Oh that's bullshit…" And I throw the paper on the stack in front of me. "I want Bandy. Cycle the others thru somewhere else, none of them want Ortho. Bandy does."

"Chief Resident isn't about making or keeping friends…" She says.

"With other residents yes, but you want to keep your Attendings…" I point to myself "happy!"

Kepner opens her mouth to rebut but her pager goes off and she lets out a sigh of relief at having a way out of this predicament. As she leaves I call after her "We're not finished with this!" Shaking my head, I turn back to my paper.

About an hour later another knock pulls me away from my laptop screen and mountains of notes and research materials. I look over my computer and see the smiling face of Teddy Altman.

"Hey Teds." I say with a smile, and she comes and sits at the table I am seated at.

"Hey Dr. Torres." I give her an eye roll "…sorry, Callie."

"How goes it up in PT?" I ask, skimming through my notes.

"Pretty good. I just finished with Z about an hour ago." She pops one of the grapes I brought into her mouth.

At this I look up "How is she?" Since discharging her from the hospital after her surgery I have tried to be as hands-off with her recovery as possible. Arizona rarely talks about how she is feeling physically so I usually get all my information from her therapist. Just so happens I am the one who got the therapist her job…so she owes me.

"Great. Still missing some strength, but range of motion is excellent." I just smile, proud of my cowgirl.

We sit in comfortable silence for a couple minutes. A knock on the door breaks the quiet.

"Ladies…." The tall, red headed woman greets us. "Mind if I join you two?"

Teddy and I just shake our heads. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the smile tugging at Teddy's mouth. ..._I wonder…_

"You still coming to Joe's tonight, Addison?" Teddy asks, trying to sound disinterested.

"Of course, I could use a stiff drink." Another smile flashes across the therapists face. Addison turns to me "Am I finally going to meet this girl of yours Cal?"

Just thinking about Arizona makes me smile like a fool "Yeah, she should be coming tonight. Told her to meet us around 8. She had to go see a lawyer about something."

This peaks Teddy's interest "Really? She didn't say anything about that to me… Why is she seeing a lawyer?"

Shaking my head "I don't know, I didn't want to push it. I figured if it was important she'd tell me. …May be something to do with her families farm or something. I know there are some issues going on with it right now."

The three of us spend a few more minutes just chatting. Eventually the two of them leave to see to their other patients, leaving me to continue with my paper. At just after 7, I decide to shut down for the day and go get changed to meet my girlfriend at Joes.

…_I definitely need a hit of my drug of choice._

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright peeps, you know what to do…<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: One more chapter for ya'll tonight. …Just because I like you guys. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Arizona's POV:

Pulling on a deep blue shirt that I know Callie loves on me, I hurry out of her apartment, locking the door behind me. We traded keys shortly after I was discharged, both of us wanting the other to feel at home in the others place. …_one more week, then you can ask Z._

It had been a long day. Whenever I have a therapy session I am exhausted. But as my recovery progressed, I was able to push myself more and more meaning I was getting closer and closer to old Arizona. Then I had a long, stressful meeting with my lawyer. He is good, but he is a challenge. And on top of that, Mark called me…again. I love to hear from the man, knowing that he is back in the game, but he hasn't let up. Always telling me about something happening concerning the PBR. Another sponsor wanting to sign me. Some media outlet wanting an interview. The release of the tour schedule. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested…_four and a half months and I already have that itch. An itch only a bucking bull with ease._

I hug my jacket around myself as I make the short walk to Joes. Spring has started to make itself known, but the Seattle nights are still cold. Knowing that my beautiful, talented, amazingly awesome girlfriend is waiting for me puts an extra bounce in my step. Skimming the parking lot of the hospital, I make it to the door of 'The Emerald City Bar', better known as Joes, in just under 5 minutes.

As I pull the door open, I am greeted by the warmth and comfort of the bar. Music washes over me, as well as the sound of attendings, residents, interns, and nurses alike having a good time and unwinding after a long week of saving lives. As I pass through the crowd searching out my party, I see a group of guys by the dart board that stick out. …_out-a-towners?_

Finally, a "Hey cowgirl!" causes me to turn and lock on those eyes that I have memorized, cell by cell. Those chocolate brown depths that have sucked me in and possessed every corner of my mind since the moment I saw them. A smile breaks onto my face at the sight of her, a smile that is mirrored on the object of my affection.

I approach the group and come to stand next to Callie. I place a hand on the small of her back and lean down to place a gentle kiss on those luscious lips I have been craving since the last time I kissed her.

Pulling back just enough for her lips to move freely she purrs "Hey…"

I smile and return with the usual "Hey yourself…" then she leans back in and places another kiss against my lips.

I take the seat next to her at the round table top the group is seated at, moving my hand from the small of her back and placing it on her thigh under the table.

Turning our attention back to the rest of our party, Callie introduces me to her new friend. "Arizona, this is Addison Montgomery." I extend my hand and she takes it "Addison, this is my girlfriend, Arizona Robbins."

"Pleasure to meet you Arizona." She says politely.

"It's great to finally meet you as well, Dr. Montgomery." I say, being taught to always address new acquaintances by official titles until told to otherwise.

"Addison, please. Callie has told me a lot about you." She says, eyeing my girlfriend.

I turn my gaze to her as well "Oh really?"

Callie, looking sheepish, says "All good…promise." And Addison laughs while nodding her head in agreement.

I buy the group a round, all of us taking it slow with the alcohol consumption knowing that we have all night to laugh and get to know each other. As I get to know Addison, I like her more and more. I can see why Callie likes her so much, she's a talented, independent woman who commands the upmost respect amongst her peers. …_just like my Calliope. _I am also able to get a first hand show of the looks and atmosphere that goes on between Teddy and this new…gorgeous…woman of Seattle Grace Mercy West. …_oh yeah, there is something there. My radar is pinging all over the place. _The whole while, I am in constant contact with Callie. Whether it's a hand on her thigh, her hand on mine, an arm around the waist, or lips against lips, we never break contact.

About an hour and a half into our evening, a young man approaches our table.

"Oh! Bandy…I was hoping you'd be here tonight." Callie says. Then she turns to me "Arizona, this is Bandy. Bandy, my girlfriend Arizona Robbins." She introduces and she gestures between us.

The young man turns to me and extends his hand "Dr. Douglas Bandy the third. But please, call me Doug…or Bandy works too." The guy is…for lack of a better word…a nerd. He has the bad haircut, the unfashionable glasses, he is wearing a shirt, jacket and tie to a neighborhood bar. He seems nervous, whether it's from being in a crowd or just being around so many women.

I take his hand and return "Arizona…or Z. It all works." I gesture for him to take the empty seat between myself and Addison.

We spend about a half hour just chatting. Bandy started out nervous, answering questions with just a yes or no, but he warmed up after he found out the four of us wouldn't bite him. During our conversation I noticed that he keep looking towards the bar, particularly towards young blonde sitting by herself.

"You should go talk to her." I say out of no where.

"Who?" He's startled.

I let out a small laugh and points towards the bar "The woman you've been staring at all night."

He takes another look at her and I can see him take a visible swallow, obviously nervous just thinking about approaching the woman.

"No…no, I couldn't. She's been brushing off guys all night." He takes a sip of his drink.

I study him, then I turn my gaze to the woman at the bar. Just that minute she was turning down an advance of yet another guy.

"Want her number?" I ask, feeling alittle cocky.

Callie nudges my ribs "Arizona… you are not going to go ask her that."

I smile "Of course I'm not Cal….I can get her to give him her number. He doesn't need to even ask…"

The three women I am sitting with just shake their head, and Bandy sits with his mouth agape.

"You can?" He asks incredulously. I just nod, like its nothing. "H…H-how?"

"You got to play her game…" The four of them just sit in silence…_they don't believe me. Challenge accepted._

"Alright, go get yourself another drink from the bar. Make sure to order away from the blonde. When you pay for your drink, tell Joe you want to pay for that woman's next drink. But don't let him give it to her yet. Tell him that when she orders her next one, tell her it's been taken care of." Bandy just sits, mouth closed, eyes serious in concentration.

"And then?..."

"And then come back here. When Joe gives her the drink, he will point you out. You just give her a nod or alittle raise of you drink in recognition, then turn your attention back to us." He still doesn't get it. "Just…go. Do what I tell you." I wave him towards the bar.

As he leaves Callie turns to me "What are you doing?"

"Helping your boy out." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Do you even know what you are doing?"

I turn and laugh at her "Babe…I AM gay… I think I know how to pick up women." Then I turn my attention back to the bar.

"Twenty bucks says this plan goes down in a flaming ball of fire." This time its Teddy that is questioning me. The other two women voice their agreement.

I look between them "Fine…I'll take that action." Then give a quick shake to each of them. "But no interfering." They all agree.

Bandy makes his way back to the table, a fresh drink in hand. "Ok, now what?"

"Now you wait. Wait for her to acknowledge you. I'll signal you when she is looking, that's when you do your little nod or whatever. But that's it. After that, turn your attention back to us."

"And what does that do?"

"It lets her know that you see her, but its not as aggressive as what those other guys were doing. The ones she was brushing off left and right. After you acknowledge her, don't give her more, which will maker her want more. She'll come to you." I sit back, feeling confident.

It takes about 5 minutes, but the blonde finally orders another drink, and is told that it has been taken care of. She starts looking towards our table, at which point I signal Bandy to look. He tips his glass to the woman and turns back to our conversation.

"Now what?"

"Now, when she comes over here she'll ask why you bought her the drink. Say something along the lines of…'if you had half as great a week as I did, you deserve a little celebration.' She'll thank you, and you just brush it off."

"Then?..."

"Then…" I look to Callie "you got his pager number?" She nods and I take her phone. "Then you are going to get paged and have to excuse yourself. You will wish her a good night, then say goodbye to us, then leave."

"That's it?" I nod. "How do I get her number if I leave?"

I smile "She will give her number to us to give to you…" The blonde starts to make her way over to our table. "Just go with it Bandy!"

The woman makes it to the table and inserts herself into our group "Excuse me…" we stop our conversation and look to her. She turns to Bandy and says "But I…wanted to thank you for the drink." A genuine smile crosses her face…_good sign._

"Oh…uhh you are very welcome. I figured if your week went half as well as mine did, then you deserved alittle something on the house." She smiles at him. I can see a sheen of perspiration break out across his forehead …_keep it together alittle longer Bandy._

"Well…thanks. That is very generous of you." At this I press the send button on Callie's phone and a beeping shortly follows, signaling a page for Bandy. He takes his pager, pretends to read it then turns to the group.

"I'm very sorry ladies, but I need to go. The kids need their doctor." Then turns to the blonde, "Enjoy the drink and have a lovely evening."

"Night Bandy." "Bye." "See you tomorrow." "Dr. Bandy." We all say as he takes his leave.

The blonde just watches as he takes his leave, then turns to us. With a nod, she heads back to the bar.

The three women turn to me with smiles on their faces, obviously thinking its game over. "Not yet ladies, just wait..." _…if I know women…_

Not a minute later, the blonde is back at our table "Excuse me, but…do you know that man that just left?"

Callie answers "Yeah…we work at the hospital together."

"Can you uh…can you give him my card?" She asks while handing Callie her card with a personal number on the back. Callie just nods and the woman heads back to her seat at the bar.

I hold out my hand and am soon greeted with three twenty dollar bills.

…_oh yea, Arizona Robbins' still got it._

* * *

><p>AN2: Maybe Arizona was a player in a past life ;-) Let me hear ya!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: I am on the road most of the day so this may end up being the only update today. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Callie's POV:

"How did you do that?" I ask, not believing that my girlfriend just picked up a hot blonde for someone who hardly said two words to the woman. Arizona just gives me a shrug. I cross my arms and sit back in my chair "Did you play me like that?"

"Oh…come on Calliope!" Arizona is shocked.

"Did you? …Did I fall for one of the games you like to play?" I know that she didn't but I just lost twenty bucks and I want to make her sweat a little.

"What?...No!...no babe, of course not." I can see the color in her face drain as she starts to think that she may have royally screwed up_._ "You think I could think clearly enough to pull something off like that when you were around? …Enough to be able to be that smooth? …do you remember the coffee incident?" The two of us laugh, the picture of Arizona buying a car carrier full of coffee just in hopes she got something I liked.

"But seriously….how?" Teddy asks, subconsciously glancing to Addison. All I can do is smile…_Teddy and I need to chat._

Arizona laughs then shrugs her shoulders. "I've picked up enough women to know what will work and what won't. …Catch and Release has about an 84% success rate." …_how many is 'enough'?_

"Catch and Release?"

"Yeah. You know catch the women's attention, but let her go as soon as you do. …It's a game, of course. But when a women comes to a bar…dressed up, make up on, sitting in the middle of the action…they are looking to play some games. ….Just have to know how to play."

Another couple rounds, and everyone is feeling loose. I pull Arizona out onto the dance floor and we get close. Our bodies move and pulse to the music, legs and cores rubbing together. Arizona points me to at the other side of the dance floor and we see Teddy and Addison dancing together. Not in a way would spark curiosity if someone from the outside saw. But Arizona and I are on the inside, and we can see it. We just give each other a knowing smile and keep dancing, hands roaming the bodies we have memorized after months of worshiping them.

Eventually, Teddy and Addison make their way over to us and the four of us all dance together. We attract a lot of attention, but we just brush everyone off, this night is about the girls. No guys, no free drinks, just having fun and letting loose.

We decide we need a breather and Arizona goes to get us another round. As Teddy, Addison and I get back to the table, a guy, who I've never seen at this bar before, and his two buddies approach us. Arizona and I had seen them playing darts, and they had grown louder and louder as the night went on.

"Ladiessss…." The biggest guy says. He's obviously alittle drunk. Standing at about six feet, he must weigh 190 pounds. Not a huge guy, but big.

Since we are feeling good, we decide to play nice with them and try to get them to leave us alone quickly. "Gentlemen." I say.

"Would you allow me and my boys here by you three a drink." He gestures to his two wing men.

"No, thanks. We got drinks coming." Addison answers. Just then, Arizona gets back to the table and hands out the drinks all around.

"Then how about a dance?" The guy keeps pushing.

This time it's Teddy that answers "No, we're good." I can see Arizona looking between the three guys standing in front of us, her eyes darting up and down the guys, assessing any threat that they may become. She's not liking this at all.

The leader then walks up close to me and says quietly "Come on baby, how about alittle dance?"

Arizona somehow finds room between the guy and myself and inserts herself, acting as a barrier. "I think it's wise that you and your little friends find some other women to harass." Her voice icy, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, but the idea of Arizona 'protecting' me has moisture collecting between my thighs.

"Oh come on, I just wanted to dance with the woman."

I try to calm her down, placing a restraining hand on her forearm "Arizona…"

"The woman is spoken for, now back your ass up." Arizona pushes the guy back gently, creating about a foot of space between the two. Teddy and Addison are watching nervously. I don't think I've taken a breath the whole time.

"Hey! Don't touch me, bitch!"

"Leave. Now." Arizona then takes a risk and turns her back to the man and moves to sit at the table next to me. This pisses the drunk off even more.

"And who are you? Their pimp? …Or their dyke?"

Arizona slowly turns back to the men, his two wing men now looking slightly less sure of themselves but the leader is standing tall.

Arizona replies calmly "Either way…all three of them are going home with me. Now…Back. The. Fuck. Off." The drunk guy doesn't like this at all.

One more time, Arizona turns back to our table when the guy calls her attention "Hey Dyke!" As Arizona again goes to face the drunk and his team, the guy brings his right fist around and sucker punches her right in the face. Arizona flies into the table next to us, arms out to break her fall. She hits the table hard, catching the edge of it in her chest, arms across the surface of the dirtied table.

All this happens in a split second, no one is able to move. The drunk guy doesn't even believe he just did that. Teddy and Addison are clutching each others arm. My hands are covering my open mouth. The next second, Arizona launches herself off the table and lands a mean right hook across the guys cheek bone.

Both Arizona and the man let out a howl of pain. I can see blood running down Arizona's face, and she is cradling the hand she just used to beat the shit of the guy.

"Son of a Bitch!" Arizona yells as she tries to shake the pain out of her hand.

The man who started all this is on the floor, a mixture of alcohol and the element of surprise was enough for him to lose his footing after the wallop of a punch from the blue-eyed blonde. I finally find my feet, and I rush to Arizona's side, trying to look at her face.

"Arizona…." But she can't hear me, all her focus is on the guy who attacked her…_the guy who threatened me_. Making sure he's not planning on getting up anytime soon.

My anger has started to boil over and I turn to give the guy a punch of my own but Arizona grabs my arm as I pull it back and says "Your hands…" She's right, I can't punch him, I may hurt my hands.

And then, before anyone can realize what happened, it's over. The man's buddies are trying to pull him up off the ground. Joe is around the bar, standing between Arizona and the guy with a bat. He saw the whole thing, and now is yelling at the man and his group to get the hell out of his bar and never come back.

Everyone else in the bar is looking on, wondering what the hell just happened. They can see Arizona with a bloody face, and a guy being hauled out of the bar.

Once the drunken man has been tossed out, Arizona relaxes a little. I try to take her face in my hands but she flinches away in pain.

"Arizona, please…I need to see." My stomach rolls as I see blood flowing from the face I love so much.

I take her face carefully, and turn it towards the light. Teddy and Addison are quickly standing behind me, assessing the damage with me.

"Oh…baby." I can feel tears welling up behind my eyes.

"It's not so bad." Arizona mumbles out. Her nose is bleeding and obviously broken. She has a deep cut in her cheek that I know will need stitches and her lip is busted open and bleeding as well. And the way she is holding her right hand, I'm thinking she may have broken something…_again._

"We need to take you to the hospital." She doesn't even put up a fight. …_It must really be hurting her._

Teddy and Addison collect all our things while I try to steer Arizona to the door, eyes of the bars patrons on us the whole way. When I try to take her elbow to guide her, my hand comes back with blood on it. I hold out her arms to inspect them and she has blood running up and down both her forearms. I look to the table she was thrown into and see broken glass. …_Jesus…_

I steal some clean rags from Joe and wrap them around her arms, and hold one against her nose and cheek.

…_back to the hospital._

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok, let me know what you guys think. Arizona is one hell of a chick huh? Right hook like nobodies business!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Oh look, another update. Lucky you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_fucking hospital…again! I hate hospitals. _I'm sitting in one of the trauma rooms in the ER. Teddy and Addison have been assigned babysitting duty while Callie goes and gets my x-ray films. ..Ok, not babysitting but that's what it feels like. They are actually patching me up. Teddy is using tweezers to pull glass out of my arms, and Addison stitching up the wounds Teddy has cleaned.

"Ow! Damn it…" I flinch away from the antibacterial wipe Addison smears against the cuts up and down my forearms. …_just had to be broken glass on the one table I get thrown into. What are the odds?_

"Just can't help yourself can you?..." Teddy drawls, seemingly bored with this conversation.

"I didn't ask for this." I say defensively. "I was just defending my woman's honor."

"How caveman of you…" She says sarcastically.

"Shut it! He was making Callie uncomfortable and I wasn't going to stand for that." I flinch again as the needle Addison is using to stitch me up tugs a little more on the skin that it needs to.

"You did start it…" Teddy nags.

"HOW? …How did I start it?" No way is this my fault and I am not going to let anyone say it was. I was defending myself, my girlfriend, and my friends.

Just then, Callie comes back into the room, looking none too happy. …_oh yeah, she's pissed. _She has my x-rays in her hand but she doesn't put them on the light board. She doesn't do anything. She just leans back against the wall and watches as Teddy and Addison clean me up. _…yelling, I can handle. But when Callie is silent…that's when it gets dangerous._

"So…" I start, trying to break the tension "What's the damage?"

Callie doesn't look at me, but goes to the light board and puts up the two x-rays. One of my face, one of my right hand.

Addressing the light board she says "Broken nose, hairline in the cheek bone, but no fracture in the hand or wrist. Probably just a sprain." She doesn't say 'your cheek bone' or 'in your hand or wrist'. …_shit._

After Addison finishes stitching up my cheek, she and Teddy excuse themselves from the room. They don't want to be here when whatever is about to drop finally does. …_can I go with you guys?_

I sit on the gurney, Callie keeps examining the x-rays. We do this for….who knows how long.

I can't take it anymore. "What?"

She turns to me, streaks running down her face from tears she hasn't bothered to wipe away. I am immediately off the bed and in front of her.

"Babe…what? What's wrong?" More tears stream down her face. "I….I'm fine. I'll heal. I always heal. It's ok. Cal, I'm fine."

"I'm not!" She snaps. I jump, not expecting that kind of reaction. She looks upset, so I try to distance myself from her to give her some space.

"I'm not Arizona… you need to stop! Ok? I-I….I can't watch you do this."

Now I'm lost "Do what?"

"Kill yourself…. I-I can't keep patching you up and sending you on your way. Not again." She turns away from me, wiping her eyes. I take a seat back on the bed as Callie starts pacing back and forth. "Arizona…you are always moving at Mach 7. You never put your safety first. ….That guy was huge! W-what…he could have killed you!"

"Doubtful…" I say under my breath.

"Damn it Arizona….how are we suppose to have a future when you have a death wish?"

It finally dawns on me. "This isn't about the fight is it?"

A nurse interrupts us "Sorry, Dr. Torres, but we have a bus coming in 5 and we need this room."

Callie nods to her, pulls herself together and comes to stand in front of my on the bed. I can see the thoughts churning in her head, all the things she wants to say to me but doesn't know how. She cups my face in her hands, I can see her eyes studying my face. Her thumbs ghost across my cheeks, battered and bruised.

I relax against her touch, thinking she is about to give me a kiss to let me know that we will get through this. I close my eyes, waiting for the warmth of her lips to press against mine when "SHIT!" A blinding pain shoots through my face. Callie's thumbs on either side of my nose, having just popped it back into place.

I open my eyes and look at her through tears of pain. "What the hell?"

She backs up, grabs her stuff and leaves the room.

…_it was coming sooner or later._

* * *

><p>AN2: Uh oh…looks like more drama on the way.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Hey all. Last chapter for tonight. This one is for AZsgirl because she was nice enough to ask. See? That's all it takes people!

AN2: If anyone is interested in being a reader or screener (think they call is a beta) for me, please send me a PM. Not sure yet, but thinking I may need some help sorting out all the babbling I have been writing lately. Just so many ideas and not enough time! Ahhhh. So let me know, and I'll let you know. …you know?

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Callie's POV:

As I held up Arizona's x-rays, my mind raced back to the night she was brought by ambulance to my ER. Bloody, broken, and unconscious. _…I can't keep doing this. _My stomach started rolling and doing flips just remembering the look on Arizona's pale face. I barely made it to the restroom in time. All of tonight's drinks make a reappearance as soon as I reach an empty stall.

I clean myself up and splash some cold water on my face then head back to the trauma room. When I get there, Addison and Teddy are patching Arizona up. I wait …_they don't have to hear this. _Arizona continues to flinch as Addison cleans her up and stitches her wounds.

Teddy and Addison soon take their leave, and I am left with the woman who owns my heart. I give her the prognosis, trying to remain calm and professional but something flips a switch and I lay into her. Thankfully a nurse interrupts us, we shouldn't be having this discuss here. So I, admittedly alittle more rough than needed, pop Arizona's nose back in place …_she always says she can take the pain _then I leave.

…_I need to get out of here. I need to think. _I hurry out of the hospital and make my way to my apartment building, but I can't go up. I don't think of this as home anymore. It's a crash pad, but its not home. Without realizing it, I pull the keys to my vintage T-Bird out of my purse and get in. I drive, not really knowing where to go…I just drive. By the time I am conscious of my thoughts, I am parked in front of Arizona's home. …_my home. _The porch light is on, but the house lights are off. …_she's not here. _

I get out and use my key to unlock the door. The feeling of the heavy lock click open calms me. As I enter, I flick on the lights to the main room and look around. This house is the furthest from what I pictured myself in, but it's perfect. It fits…both Arizona and myself. I can't think of a better home to share with her. If there is a way to cross country comfort and city chic, we have. Its comfortable, homey, but still classy. A large leather couch is prominent in the main room, facing the wood burning fire place. Arizona and I have spent many, many nights on that couch, both with and without clothes.

I drop my purse and keys on the side table I bought my girlfriend as a house warming gift. She put it right by the front door, saying she wanted to see something of me every time she walked into our home. Walking slowly through the living room, I can smell Arizona in the air. A mixture of rich, earthy scents like wood and falling rain, and a hint of vanilla. It soothes me. I cross into the kitchen…_my kitchen. _She always said it was my kitchen, and I love it. Its…perfect.

…_I need to think…about all of this. _I retrace my steps and head back into the living. I quickly light a fire from the premade setup Arizona insists on keeping in the pit and turn off the lights to the house. Sitting on the couch I curl up and pull a blanket around me. Thoughts of Arizona and I…of past memories, of future possibilities, keep floating in an out of my head. Feeding the fire to keep it alive, I stay up for a couple hours, just wondering. …_where is she? Does she want to find me? _Soon, the dancing flames lapping at the cool early morning air lull me into sleep.

I wake to the sounds of a heavy vehicle crunching on the gravel out front. My eyes are still scratchy from lack of sleep…_couldn't have gotten more than three hours. _I glance outside and see that the Seattle sun is just peaking over the horizon. After a slam of a car door, I can hear someone approach the front door and put their keys into the lock. My stomach drops at hearing the lock unlatch and the door squeak open.

I don't turn, I don't want to see her eyes. I know her eyes are hot in anger. I hear her keys hit the table where mine lay and her footsteps as she approaches the back of the couch. Her presence is palpable. She could have just appeared, silent, and I would know if she were near.

Seconds pass, and then "You've been HERE all along?" …_yea, she's angry._ I just nod, still not facing her.

She lets out a small laugh, then moves to stand in front of the couch, blocking my view of the fireplace. "I've been looking for you all night Callie!"

"Well…you found me."

"I went to your apartment!...you weren't there. I went to Joes!...you weren't there. I went to your office!...you weren't there. I saw your car was gone and I drove around Seattle, going anywhere I thought you could possibly be. ….Do you know what I went through? …The scenarios my brain came up with about why I couldn't find you?" I just sit in silence, letting her rant. "You were trapped upside down in a ditch somewhere. You got drunk and followed some crazy person into a dark alley and got stabbed. You managed to find the only patch of ice left in this huge fucking city, lost control of your car and rammed into an oncoming tractor trailer. …I was going crazy!"

"Now you know…." I say, even surprising myself.

This throws her off "Know? ….Know what?"

"What it feels like to have no control over the safety of the woman you love!" Tears start falling from my eyes again.

"So…I was right. This has nothing to do with what happened last night." She says more to herself than to me. She carefully runs her hand across her face in frustration. Her nose is starting to bruise, and her cheek is swollen but still…_she's beautiful. _Arizona comes and sits on the coffee table in front of the couch, so she is facing me directly. I can see the pain and anger in her eyes slowly start to fade. She takes my face in her hands, wipes the tears away with her thumbs.

"You should have answered when I called you." I nod. My phone had been ringing all night, but I didn't want to answer because I didn't know what to say. Arizona takes a deep breath to calm herself then leans in and places a slow, loving kiss on to my tear stained lips. After parting she places her forehead against mine. "I was so scared…"

We spend a couple minutes like that, just soaking in the feeling of being with each other. Then she breaks the silence. "We need to talk. So….let's talk." …_I don't know if I can._

The ringing of Arizona's phone interrupts our impending discussion. It's 'The Lion King' theme song.

"Shit…that's my mom." Arizona growls.

"Go on, it's ok." I say, needing a couple more minutes to get my thoughts together.

She pulls out her phone and sits back, still watching me. "Hey Momma."

"No I…What?...When?...Is he ok?...Where are you?...Yeah…..I will…You too….Bye." Her conversation is short but I can see her face fall. This isn't a social call. After she hangs up she just looks at me.

"What's going on? Everything ok?" I ask.

"Ummm…no. …I'm going to Colorado."

…._then so am I._

* * *

><p>AN3: Uhh ohhh….more and more drama. Come on girls…just can't make it easy can yall? Haha. Alright readers, leave your love in the reviews! Look forward to lots of comments and speculations about what is to come. I wanna hear ya!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Ok, change of location. Colorado. Now…I know nothing about Colorado, I just map quested a town and I like Sparks, Colo. So…lots of literary license to come. Next chapter is up! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_flying…I hate flying. _My grip on my seats armchair is turning my knuckles white, my sprained wrist protesting the effort but its not enough to make me stop. Callie places a hand on mine, and I calm. She doesn't even have to try, just her being around makes me calm…unless she is trying to work me up.

The call from my mom early this morning was not a pleasant one. Apparently my dad had been having chest pains, and when he finally conceding in making the trip to the hospital, they said he was having….some sort of heart problem. I don't know what, I'm not the doctor. All I know is my dad is in the hospital and I was thousands of miles way. I had to change that. So, now I am on the first plane out of Seattle.

Callie surprised me. I figured that she would want a couple days to cool off, to think, to be by herself. But the second I asked if she would come with me, she jumped at the chance. Immediately called her Chief of Surgery and took a whole weeks time off. Packing and planning our trip took all of an hour…._money is good for something. Like making people work faster._ After telling George to watch the house, Callie and I loaded up and headed to the airport.

It's not long before my anxiety overruns me again. My knee starts bouncing up and down without my knowledge. Callie moves her hand from its place on the armrest and places it on my knee, stopping the bouncing. Callie smiles and laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"It's cute…" She says with a smirk.

"My phobia of flying? Yeah…real cute." I say sarcastically as I bite at my nails.

"It's not a fear of flying."

"Oh, really?" I ask incredulously

"No, its not. It's the loss of control…same as in a hospital. …You hate not being in control and it makes you anxious." She replies confidently, her hand stroking my knee.

"Since when are you a shrink…I thought bones and playing with jello was your thing." I try to play it off, but she has me pegged. I need to be in control.

We sit in silence for a while, both of us exhausted from the long night we had.

Turning to face Callie I say "We still need that talk."

"Babe…how about we hold off on the talk. You got enough going on right now, and I just want to be here to help you, support you. Waiting one more week won't hurt right?"

I smile, thankful that she has voiced my concern. My father being in the hospital is the only thing I am thinking of clearly at this time. "Right. …You're amazing. You know that?"

A smile streaks across my girlfriends face and she says offhandedly "I've been told that a couple times…yes."

The rest of the trip to Colorado passes pretty smoothly. After a brief layover and a change to a smaller plane…_I've been in crop dusters bigger than this thing _we arrive at an airport smaller than most gas stations. After claiming our luggage I lead Callie and I to the parking garage.

"Um…shouldn't we be getting a cab…or going to a rental agency?"

"Oh, no my mom had a family friend drop off a truck for us."

I approach a beat-up old Ford pickup, a color of what use to be red and reach under the back left wheel well. Hidden in a hide-a-key box is the key to the truck.

"Need anything before we leave town? We still got about a two hour drive until we hit Sparks." I ask as I fire up the monster.

She shakes her head and settles herself for a long ride. As the trip passes, Callie is lost in the landscape. I have always found Colorado one of the most beautiful states, though I may just be biased. About halfway through, Callie's soft snores give me something to listen to. I just can't keep a smile off my face. I look to the beautiful woman beside me, curled against the door. …_how could I ever need anything else. All I need is her._

It's just after 5 before I turn off onto my families property. A sign reading "Robbins Ranch" welcomes me. …_it's good to be home. _I haven't been home since tour season started, which has been about 10 months. For some reason I get butterflies in my stomach. I never intended for my parents to meet Callie under these circumstances, but here we are. I can't imagine why they wouldn't love Callie as much as I do…she is amazing. But, you never know with parents.

The change in ride of the truck over the gravel and dirt rouses Callie out of her light slumber.

"We almost there?" She asks, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and combing her fingers through her hair.

"Yea, just about."

Two minutes later, I pull up next to my family's home…_my home, or at least, use to be home. _My mom and I decided that we would go to the hospital tomorrow, seeing as it is still quite a drive and my dad needs his rest.

After killing the engine I turn to look at Callie. She is fidgeting, nerves oozing from her beautiful skin. I take her hands in mine.

"They will love you…"

"Really?" She looks so vulnerable.

"Sweetie…They. Will. Love. You. …But you only have to worry about my mom tonight. She's the easy one." I give her a wink then exit the truck to collect our bags.

Callie soon joins me on the porch as I find the key hidden above the door and we let ourselves in. I am greeted by the warmth and light that seems unique to only my mom's home. The smell of cinnamon sugar washes over us. Putting the bags by the door and closing it, I take Callie's hand and lead her through the house.

"Momma? ….Momma we're here. …Momma?"

Reaching the kitchen, I see my mom talking on the phone. She looks up, fear first on her face, then instant recognition. She immediately excuses herself from the call and hangs up.

"Baby!" She yells as she comes and wraps me in a bone crushing hug. Pulling back, she gasps. "What happened to your face?" She takes it between her hands and examines the damage, poking my wounds in the process.

"Ow! Don't touch it." I bat her hands away. "Some jackass was harassing us and got too big for his boots."

"Arizona Robbins…" My mom uses that tone that every child flinches at.

"Mom! It wasn't my fault." I say defensively. There comes a small chuckle from behind me.

My mom finally notices the other person in the room and I see a huge smile spread across her face. "Honey…aren't you going to introduce me to this beautiful woman." Callie smiles and drops her eyes in embarrassment.

"How stupid of me, of course." I move to stand next to Callie, putting a supportive hand on the small of her back. "Calliope, this is my mother…Barbara Robbins. Home maker extraordinaire. …Momma, this is my amazing girlfriend, Callie Torres." Callie extends her hand to shake my moms, but Momma has other plans and pulls Callie into a tight hug.

"Oh, Callie. It's so great to finally meet you. You are all Arizona ever talks about. She says you are quite the woman." Momma is now holding Callie at arms length, doing the usual inspection.

"Your daughter is an amazing woman as well." …_flattery, nice Cal. _Momma just blushes from the compliment.

She then looks at me and says "You weren't lying Zona, she is gorgeous."

"I do know how to pick 'em." I say with a wink and a light kiss to Callie's cheek.

We sit and chat for a few minutes until I see Callie stifle a yawn. Being exhausted myself I say "Momma, not that I couldn't spend all night talking with you, but I am beat. Callie and I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. What with the trip to the ER and everything…" I gesture towards my face. "So I think we may just turn in."

"Ok hon. Your room is all made up. You two have a good night."

"You too Momma." I give her a peck on the cheek.

"Good night Ms. Robbins." Callie says as she gets a hug.

"Now Callie, you're family now. So it's Barbara, or Momma. Whatever you are comfortable with."

I lead Callie to my room and we both get changed for bed. We are so exhausted we just fall into the covers, moving in close and wrapping our arms around each other.

"Arizona?"

"Hmmm…." Not wanting to open my eyes.

"Who is that?" Callie is pointing to the poster above my bed.

"Cindy Crawford." She gives a soft laugh then places a light kiss against my lips.

With that, both of us drift off to sleep.

…_welcome home Callie._

* * *

><p>AN2: Next comes meeting Dad. Wonder how it's going to go.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Ouch…only one review last chapter? I think I'm hurt. Next chapter is up. May not be as drama filled, but things need to be built up to. Patience yall. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Callie's POV:

I wake to a cold space beside me. Reaching my hand out, trying to find my source of warmth, but am met with only emptiness. I try to find a comfortable position, curling the blankets around me trying to create a cocoon of warmth but it doesn't work. Resigning to the fact that I am actually up, I open my eyes and take in my surroundings.

Arizona's room. The room that watched the love of my life grow from a little girl to an amazing woman. Above me, a well worn poster of Cindy Crawford. I am lying in a simple, wood framed rustic type queen sized bed. Her room is full of pictures of past memories. One framed photo by the bed catches my attention. Arizona is sitting on the shoulders of a young man who could be her twin. Both faces are plastered with matching dimples and the same bright blue eyes. Both have their hands raised above them in victory, Arizona clutching a gold belt buckle in her hand. …_her brother. _

As I get out of bed, I look out the window that is flooding the room in warm early morning light. Off in the distance I can see the roofs of several barns and out buildings. To the right, all I see is flat, empty fields. To the right is more forested area. There are a couple pens, much like the one Arizona uses to work Skittles out in. Several people already out working, moving equipment, doing their own thing. I look at the bedside clock. …_6:12? Jesus..don't these people ever sleep?_

I change into a pair of comfortable jeans and a top and make my way through the house. Arizona hasn't given me the tour yet, seeing as both of us were intent on reaching a bed as soon as possible last night. It's a large house, two stories. I descend a very beautiful wooden staircase, the railings and molding adorned with scenes of horses running in herds. As I reach the bottom of the stairs, the music of Arizona's laugh meets my ears causing me to smile. …_I'm in Colorado…with Arizona…in her home. _My heart swells.

I find my way to the kitchen and find Arizona and her mother chatting away. Momma Robbins is standing behind the island of the kitchen, chopping up fruit while the stove behind her warms. Arizona is sitting at the breakfast bar that divides the space, her legs pulled in to her body and arms wrapping around them, holding a coffee cup in one hand and eating a strawberry from the other. I can just imagine little Arizona sitting the exact same way, watching her Momma cook breakfast before she starts her hard day on the farm.

Another joke allows me to compare Arizona's laugh to that of her mothers. …_they're the same._ Barbara is the first one to spot me standing back and observing the two Robbins women.

"Good morning, dear." She says with a smile on her face. Arizona's head snaps around, her eyes locking on mine. A huge grin washes her face. She gets up out of her chair and comes towards me.

"Calliope…." She places a gentle good morning kiss on my lips. "You sleep well?"

I nod and pull Arizona back in for another kiss.

Arizona gestures me to the chairs sitting at the breakfast bar and moves to the kitchen. "Momma was just fixing us some breakfast." She pours some coffee, then adds sugar and alittle milk. …_just like I like it._ Arizona then comes and joins me at her vacated seat, sliding the mug of coffee in front of me.

I take a sip and my face scrunches up. "Woah…" They both giggle.

"We Robbins like our joe strong." Momma Robbins says with a wink.

Arizona takes my mug and goes to add more sugar to it. Finally, when I deem it palatable I sit back and enjoy the scene of Arizona and her mother unfold.

"Zona…you know what I think about this."

"I know, I know Momma. …I just…" Arizona looks at me, and takes my free hand "It's so worth it."

"And you have never invited us out…" Her mom says playfully.

"You are always welcome in Seattle! You know that."

After a delicious breakfast, the three of us chat until around 9, when Arizona and I get ready for the day. We load up in Momma Robbins jeep and get set for the hour and a half trip to the hospital.

"So…Callie-" Momma starts, looking towards myself in the passenger's seat.

"You promised Mom! No interrogating." Arizona calls from the back seat.

"No, babe, its ok. Moms interrogate... Dads scare the shit out of you. It's their job." I say, tossing a friendly smile to Mrs. Robbins.

"See, Z? Callie gets it." Arizona just mumbles something in response.

"So…Callie. Tell me how you two meet…" Momma Robbins starts again.

Arizona just chuckles in the back, while I start "Well….Arizona came into my ER with a dislocated shoulder. I popped in back in and she asked me to come watch her ride." I smile at the memory. …_how naïve I was._

"And after that, she bought a house and moved her life to Seattle?"

"Mom!" Arizona cuts in, but I answer anyways

"You're right Ms Robbins, it does sound crazy but…. It's right. I love your daughter. I loved her before I said good-night to her after our first date. She's...awesome." A grin crossing my face.

"But you condone her…profession of choice."_…so she's not a fan either._

"We uhh….we have yet to have that discussion. But Arizona has…guessed about how I feel about her returning to ….work." I say, trying to remain diplomatic about the subject

"Along the same lines of myself I would assume." Momma says with a hard glare to the rearview mirror.

"You know I AM in the car…right?" Arizona butts in.

"Hush…the grownups are talking." I say playfully, which I get a kick to the back of my seat.

"What about babies?..." _…yeah, what about babies._

"MOTHER!"

Pulling up to the hospital, I can sense the air in the car shift. Mrs. Robbins worry over her husband and Arizona's fear for her father are palpable. I just hope that I can be of some help some way.

Walking through the sliding glass doors, Arizona mumbles "I fucking hate hospitals." I just take her hand, showing her that I am here for whatever she needs me.

…_I know you do babe._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hoping for some more feedback than last chapter. Give me some love. -LD<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Last chapter for tonight. Sorry…I do have some semblance of a life away from the laptop lol. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_he's so pale. _I am standing just outside my dad's hospital room. Momma and Callie are talking with his doctor, but I don't need to hear it. I just need to see him. But I can't move. I haven't seen my father in almost a year, and now…he's not that man I know. He's pale and thinner than what I remember. What happened to the strong, bull-headed man who was always on the go. Never taking personal health seriously…_and I wonder where I get it._

"Hey…" a faint voice stirs me from my thoughts. I move into the room and take my dad's hand.

"Hey Daddy…" A tear falls from my eyes.

"Hey hey, no tears. I'm fine." He tries to reassure me. …_fine. I know what that means. I use it all the time._

"You know…if you wanted me to visit all you had to do was ask. Getting yourself put in a hospital is kind of extreme." I say jokingly. He lets out a weak laugh.

"Where's your Momma?" He asks.

"She and Callie are talking to your doctor."

"Callie? You brought your girl to meet your old man?" He asks, a bit playfully.

"You're not old. And yes, she wanted to meet you two. I wanted her to meet my family." I take a seat beside him.

"Could have warned me. Given me some time to get my speech prepared."

"Daddy…you are not going to scare this one away. Momma loves her. They are starting to team up against me already about riding another season." I say softly.

"Don't listen to your Momma about that. You got a lot of good years left in your career. You shouldn't short change it. Lots of people have worked their fingers to the bone just to get you to that level…biggest one is you." He says. He's always been one of the people who pushed me hard, and for that I am grateful.

"Daniel Robbins! I know you are not talking our daughter into another year of pain and close calls." Momma comes barreling through the door, hair on fire.

"What hon? Just giving her advice from all sides. She's a grown woman; she can make her own choices." He says defensively.

I look to the door and see Callie standing there, not really knowing what to do. She doesn't want to intrude on a family discussion…or argument as it is. But she also wants to be here, close to the people who need her…me. I get out of the chair and approach her.

After a quick kiss of reassurance I whisper. "You ready?" She shakes her head no. "Just be yourself, and he'll love you." One last kiss, I take her hand and pull her into the room.

"Daddy, this is my girlfriend Callie Torres. …..Calliope, this is my father Daniel Robbins." They shake weakly.

"Mr. Robbins, it's an honor to finally meet you." Callie says.

"Please, its Dan …or Colonel." He says in return.

Callie turns to me and raises an eyebrow "Colonel?"

Momma and I let out a laugh and I reply "Daddy here is a Colonel of the Confederate Army." She gives a confused look. I explain "He uhhh…he reenacts battles of the Civil War. His rank is that of a Colonel."

"Oh…." She still looks confused.

Leaning in to whisper in her ear "Just play along. It makes him happy." No one else heard, but she agrees with a smile.

"Ummm…Arizona, can I talk to you outside?" Callie asks me. I nod and follow her out. "I ummm….I was with your mom when she was talking to his doctor. I'm not questioning the doctors judgment I just….I wasn't impressed." She's trying to say without scaring me.

"So? …So what? Should I get another doctor?" I ask.

"No…no, not yet. I just…I was wondering if it was ok if I sent your dads file to Christina."

"Yang?" She nods. "Do…do you think he's worse than what the doctor says?"

"I don't know. I just…I want the best for your family and Yang is one of the best I've seen." _…your family too._

I think for a couple seconds then nod "Yeah, ok. You're right. I'll go talk to the doctor and have him fax all the paperwork to Seattle." I go to track down the doctor, but hesitate. I turn back to Callie and pull her in for a kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining but…what was that for?" She says with a smirk.

"I just…I love you. A lot."

I get back to the room after a heated debate with my dad's doctor. He wasn't happy that I was outsourcing for a second opinion, but I finally got him to fax my dad's chart to Seattle Grace Mercy West. When I get to the room, Callie is talking animatedly with my parents, who are rolling with laughter.

Leaning against the door frame, I interrupt "Why wasn't I invited to the party?"

My dad dries his eyes and replies. "Sorry, wasn't enough room in this submarine after all the giraffes and Keebler Elves showed up."

Momma, Callie and Daddy all roar with laughter. I just stand, shocked that the love of my life has just divulged a very private…and very embarrassing…part of my past. "You told?"

Callie can't form words, she doesn't even care that I am upset.

My mom starts in "Please, honey, don't name your son Geoffrey. I'd never be able to keep a straight face around him." Another roar of laughter. …_whats with all the baby talk?_

I sit in the corner, pissed off, with my arms crossed over my chest and my face set. But no one notices me. The three of them are lost in their own conversation. …_she stole my parents. Fine, she can have them._

Finally, Momma turns and says "Why don't you and Callie head back. Your uncle will be here in a couple hours. I'll catch a ride back with him." She passes the keys to Callie who is right next to her.

"You sure?" I actually do want to get out of the hospital, but don't want to seem rude.

"Go on Zona, your mother and I need to discuss some things, and I'm sure you would like some time to spend this beautiful woman." He gestures to Callie, whose face turns red from blushing.

"Alright…" I approach the bed and kiss my dad on the cheek "take care Pops, and listen to the doctors. Don't give them a hard time."

Callie lets out a loud laugh "You're one to give advice…"

I just ignore her and continue "See you at home Momma."

"Bye, dears. See you later on tonight." Momma says in parting.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Callie. Hopefully we can talk more in the coming days." My dad says to my girlfriend.

"I look forward to it Sir. Take care."

We exit the hospital and my blood pressure immediately drops to normal. Loading up and pulling out of the parking lot, I glance at my rear view mirror. The sign of the center of medicine shining bright.

…_I fucking hate hospitals._

* * *

><p>AN2: You all know what to do. So do it. Gracias!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright…one more. Just because I can. Don't get use to this special treatment. :-p Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Callie's POV:

After Arizona turns away from me to go hunt down her father's doctor, I rejoin her parents in the room.

"Where did Arizona go?" Barbara asks.

"Oh…I uhh…I suggested that she ask the doctor to send Mr. Robbins chart to a friend of mine." I say, alittle embarrassed about the audacity of what I just did.

"A friend?" Barbara is confused.

"Well…my roommate."

"Roommate?"

"Yeah…"_…why are my hands sweating?_

"I'm assuming your roommate is a doctor as well…"

"Oh, yes! She is. She is a fifth year resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West, my hospital. She's a surgeon, specializing in Cardiothoracic surgery. …suppose I should have led with that huh?" I give a nervous chuckle as I wring my hands together. "It's not that your doctor isn't good…it's just…Dr. Yang is better."

Barbara smile grows "Thank you, dear."

"So, Dr. Torres. What are your intentions with my daughter?" Daniel asks out of left field. It takes me a couple seconds to fully comprehend what he just asked.

"Daniel!" Barbara is apparently shocked at the question as well.

"What? We got Callie by herself for a couple minutes, why not get it over with." He says pointedly at his wife, then turns back to me. "So…Dr. Torres. What are your intentions?"

Still shocked, I start piecing together my answer "Ummm….I uhh..I love her, sir. My life since being with your daughter has been…amazing. And I know it's because she is in it. And I intend for her to be in it as long as she wants to be." I can feel a tear collect behind my eye, but I keep it suppressed. …_keep it together Torres. Don't show weakness._

"You know, that's my little girl. She has given you her heart. That's a huge gift, especially given by Arizona. She doesn't open up easily, especially since Timmy…" He fades out, not being able to continue the sentence.

"I know sir. It took a long time for her to open up to me, to trust me. Especially after I said some….terribly cruel things to her after we had just met. She still doesn't tell me everything… I try not to take it personally. I know that it's just who she is, she was raised to protect herself. And that's how she does it, by keeping those things that hurt her most private. …But we work on it every day and every day I fall more and more in love with your daughter. I…I could never…never hurt her. I may have her heart, but she has mine."

"So I don't have to give you the 'I'll break your legs if you hurt her' speech then huh?"

I let out a nervous chuckle. "No Sir. …I'm pretty sure SHE would break my legs if I did hurt her. She's a tough chick …I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of those right hooks of hers." Daniel lets out a proud laugh.

"Yeah, that's my girl. Taught her to hit, hit hard, and hit fast so you only have to hit once." Barbara is sitting back just shaking her head. Obviously bar fighting is also on the list of things she doesn't approve of.

Speaking up for the first time since the interrogation started Barbara asks "What about a wedding?"

Taking a couple seconds to compose my thoughts I reply "You mean, would I put on a big fluffy white dress and dance down the aisle, knowing Arizona was at the end? Of course. If she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me, I would be there for every breath of it."

Barbara's eyes are glistening. "And what about children?"

"We uhhh…we haven't really talked about that." We sit in uncomfortable silence for a couple seconds.

"You know…when Arizona told her father and I she was a lesbian, I…I wasn't really surprised. All the signs were there, and I was happy she was finally figuring out who she was. Of course, it wasn't easy for her…being the only openly gay female in a town like Sparks is hard. But the only regret I ever had was…grandbabies. At that point we still had Timmy, so I figured maybe Arizona may want to be just Auntie Z, and be happy with that. But since….." She can't finish the thought. "I...She always said she wasn't the mothering type, but with you Callie.…I see babies. And I see Arizona so happy having babies with you. I just….I want to know that she has that option with you."

"Barbara…in time….I would love to have little Arizona's running around. Although, I am such a sucker for those blue eyes and dimples that I would just spoil them to death, but yes. It is totally an option. I love kids. I want ten of them...and if I get my wish, I would have them with your daughter." She and I have a relieved chuckle together, both of our eyes tearing up thinking about a long future as a happy family.

A couple minutes of quiet, my thoughts rolling around in my head. …_just ask Torres. Worse they can say is no. …No, we don't want you in our daughters life. _

"Mr. Robbins….Mrs. Robbins…I uhh…I have a question to ask the two of you."

They both visibly tense up, but I push on. If I don't I'll lose my nerve.

"Umm…I love your daughter very much. And I know we've only been together six months. I don't know what is going to happen in the future, but I know I want my future to contain Arizona…for as long as she wants me. So…I was wondering…not that I would ask right away, I just…want to know if whenever the mood or the setting or the feeling is right. It could be months from now…even years. Hell, she may ask me first I don't know but-"

"Callie, honey. You're rambling." Barbara cuts in.

"Right…" I take a deep breath. …_now or never Torres, man up! _"I was wondering if you would give me your blessing, in asking Arizona to marry me."

Silence. _…oh god, they are going to chase me out of Colorado with shotguns._

Barbara and Daniel look at each other, studying the others face. Then Daniel turns to me and says "You make her happier than I have ever seen her. If I were to give anyone permission to marry my daughter, it would be you. You're the only one for her. …You have our blessing."

A smile cracks on my face. "Really?"

Barbara gets up out of her chair and pulls me into a tight hug. "Welcome to the family sweetie."

"Thank you." I wipe a single tear from my eye. …_In just one day, they've accepted me. My own parents don't even accept me. Maybe this is a real family. A family built on love…not money or connections._

As everyone settles down I ask "Wanna hear a story about Arizona coming out of surgery?"

…_she's gonna hate me for this, but it's so worth it._

* * *

><p>AN2: You know what to do. Shouldn't have to tell you ;-)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Loving the reviews. Keep up the good work, and so will I. Not sure how much time I'll have today, so don't count on another update. If I do, it's a present. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Arizona's POV:

The drive back to Sparks was quiet; I could tell Callie was chewing on something. I was afraid that my parents had said something that made her question how they feel about her.

I reach a hand across the center console and lay it on her thigh. "You ok? ….Looks like you're solving the world's problems over there." I say with a concerned smile.

She shakes her head, clearing any thoughts and says "Yeah, I'm fine." …._fine._

I study her face between glancing back at the road. "They love you…you know that right?"

A smile leaks onto her face. "Yeah…. I know."

The rest of the trip is in comfortable silence, her hand in mine. When we reach the very…very…tiny town of Sparks, I park the truck on the main street. Which is pretty much the only street. Callie looks at me confused.

"I uhh…thought we could stop and get something for lunch. Besides, Momma ran out of some things this morning so I need to stop by the grocer anyways." She smiles and exits the truck, walking around it and joining me, taking my hand in hers. …_if she grew up here, she would think twice about doing that. …I'm glad she didn't. _I squeeze her hand, place a light kiss on her cheek and lead her down the street.

When I say Sparks, Colorado is a small town, I don't lie. With a population of all a few thousand, a town doesn't need much to sustain itself. We have the usual banker, grocer, Laundromat. There is also a rundown movie theater, hunting supply store, and a drug store. All shopping for clothes and the like is done at the farming supply store, which just so happens to be the largest building in town. No Wal-Mart for us. On the edge of town is the only bar in the area, 'Pop's Place', and it's where all the fun, and all the trouble in Sparks starts. …_I should take Callie there one night. _

After giving Callie the walking tour of Sparks, I lead us to the only diner in town. It has a name…or, it had a name. The name was once printed across the glass window, but after decades and decades of tough Colorado weather, it has worn off. That name lost along with the last generations Spark's citizens. Now it's just known as 'Betty's'.

I push open the door, and the sound of a bell ringing about the door announces a customer. I am sure that bell was the same bell I heard the first time stepping through this door, when my dad brought me here just after leaving the hospital when I was born. We take a seat in one of the empty booths, and a young woman …_16 maybe? _Pulls herself away from a gossip magazine and comes over.

"Welcome to Betty's, best in Sparks. How can I help yall?" She asks.

Then a loud wail is heard from somewhere in the kitchen. An old woman with stark white hair comes running, well..as fast as an 80 year old can run… out from the back.

"Saints be praised! Do my eyes deceive me? I know that can't be little Arizona Robbins in my shop?" She says as she approaches.

The smile on my face is infectious, I can see the same on Callie, and Betty has her own crooked smile out and blazing. I get up out of the booth and get wrapped in a hug.

"Hey Betty. How are you?" I ask as she pulls away.

"Same ol'" She spits. I join her in saying "One day further from youth, one day closer to death." She has uttered that line every time some asks about her health since I can remember. "What are you doing in town, child? I thought you were some big name now, too good for us country bumpkins."

I smile "My dad's not doing so well, so I came to visit him in the hospital. Terrible circumstances for finally coming back but…it's great to be here."

Betty then turns and sees the company I have. "Arizona Robbins…who is this lovely woman?"

"Oh, Betty, this is Callie Torres. Callie…this is Betty." They shake.

Then Betty pulls my ear down to her lips and whispers "Is she one of your special friends?" Like she thinks me being gay is still a secret here in Sparks.

I let out a laugh and straighten myself. "Yes, she is my girlfriend." Betty just gives an approving smile.

After a delicious lunch, and a fight with Betty about me paying for the meal …._she always wins _we head to the grocers and get what we need. Finally making it back to the farm, I put away the groceries and find Callie roaming around the house.

She's in the den, also known as the shrine. My dad has kept something from every single thing Timmy or I had competed or entered in. Even with school, every spelling bee or every terrible play, there is a trinket in this room. She makes her way to my 'wall' as dad calls it. It has pictures from every rodeo, every tournament, every finish in my career. New papers clippings, and covers of magazines. In the center is the cover of Sports Illustrated I was featured on last year. Next to it a huge, blown up picture of me with the PBR Cup I won, me with my team holding it up high.

"How about the ten dollar tour." I say. She turns, and I can see a thin film of unshed tears in her eyes, but I don't push it. She nods and takes my hand.

I show her around the farm, pointing out crops and equipment. It's still a month or some before we can plant, so it's pretty quiet. As we enter the stables, I lead her to a specific pen.

"Oh my god, he's huge!" Callie exclaims.

I let out a laugh. "It's a she. …And she's pregnant." I take the little book that is place right by her door and flip through it, confirming what Momma had told me. "She's at 330 day gestation…she could pop any day."

Callie is silent in wonder. I open the pen and lead her in. Carefully, I greet the horse, let it smell mine and Callie's scent, then move us to one of her sides. The horse, known as Thelma, is a beautiful stark white mare, the exact opposite of Skittles. I take Callie's hand and slide it along the coat, dipping further and further until I find my target.

"Jesus…what is that?" Pulling her hand back.

"That's the foal. …The baby." Taking her hand again, I glide it further to the hindquarters, until we feel a rippling of muscles. "And those…are contractions." I say, loving that I am able to teach Callie a little something about medicine.

"S-she…she's in labor?"

"Yep, about a week early but its normal. She'll be in slow labor like this for a day or two. When she lies down, that's when we know she is about ready. …I would bet…two days, and we will have a new philly." I say with a smile.

"You the horse whisperer now?" She asks, still stroking the beast up and down.

"Calliope…this is what I did until I do what I do now." I say with a wink.

We spend a couple more minutes petting the horse, me explaining the gestation period and birthing process. When Callie asks "Can I ride one?"

"A horse?" I ask, searching my brain. …_I've never seen her on a horse. She always shy's away from Skittles. How did I miss that. _She nods.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" She shakes her head, still petting the soon-to-be Momma. "How did I not know that?"

"You never asked…" She says playfully.

"Then we will have to right this terrible injustice." I say, pulling her around and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. It was suppose to start playfully, but soon hands were starting to roam to places not proper in public. Moans were being swallowed, tongues fighting each other for the right to the others mouth. The sound of boots on the stable floor pulls us away from each other. We take a few seconds to right our clothing, most of my buttons had been undone and Callie's zipper was open.

We leave the stables and head out toward the pen, where the person who interrupted us is leading a very ornery horse. At first glance I notice that the person is familiar. As Callie and I approach, the person turns and does a double take. I quickly note her appearance. A woman, about my age, dark hair hidden under a cowboy hat, fit body hidden by a simple collared shirt and worn jeans. Very good looking, …._oh, god._

"Well, I'll be damned… If it isn't Z Robbins. PBR Superstar… What brings the legendary heartbreaker back to Sparks?" The woman approaches, her voice not a friendly one and it makes my stomach drop. I can see Callie taking in the situation, and lights turning on as she connects the dots.

…_shit._

* * *

><p>AN2: Uh oh…what has Arizona done now?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Geez…you all are addicts. Never enough ;-) Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Callie's POV:

"Well, I'll be damned… If it isn't Z Robbins. PBR Superstar… What brings the legendary heartbreaker back to Sparks?" the unknown woman says to Arizona. I can see the color in Arizona's face drain. Obviously this woman is not whole Arizona was hoping to see. The woman gives Arizona a hard glare, then turns her attention to me. He attitude flips in a second, from hard and angry to happy and friendly. She looks back to Arizona, smile still on her face.

"How's your Pop's, Z?" She asks.

Arizona is still trying to pull herself together. "He's uh…he's ok. Won't know for sure until I hear back from a doctor in Seattle. But…it looks promising."

"Good. Good. Glad to hear it." She looks Arizona up and down, then me up and down. "It's great to see you!" She pulls Arizona in a tight embrace, a little too friendly if you ask me. …_did she just kiss Arizona? _Pulling Arizona back, she says "Ho conosciuto sempre du' la d ritorna a mi." (I always knew you'd come back to me.)

Arizona gives her a hard glare and pulls herself from the woman's grasp. She sees my questioning look and she introduces us.

"Callie, this is Katie McKenzie. ….Katie, this is Callie Torres." I take the woman's offered hand, giving a slightly stronger shake than necessary.

"È un amico di il vostro?" (Is she a friend of yours?) Katie asks Arizona.

Arizona is about to answer when I cut in "Italian?... Y-you speak Italian?" I ask Katie. She nods with a cocky grin on her face. Then I turn to Arizona "And…you speak Italian." What little color in Arizona's face drains again.

"Well she should…we spent 5 weeks in Italy together." Katie says.

"Together? …huh." I am trying to not jump to conclusions.

"Yeah...for our two year anniversary. We didn't leave the hotel room for a week of that." Katie says with a wink and a playful shove to Arizona.

"Katie…please…." Arizona is feeling very uncomfortable. Then turning to me "Katie and I dated for a couple years, but we had a mutual parting…" …_doesn't seem mutual._

"Yeah, she wanted to be a big PBR star and I wanted to stay with what I grew up with." Katie cuts in.

Arizona just gives a tight smile and continues "But we are still on friendly terms." Then turning to Katie "Katie, Callie and I have been dating for six months and are visiting my family for a couple days. Please…play nice. We are only here for a couple days."

Katie looks me up and down. "She's pretty." She says with a tone of discontent. Then turning back to the pen and the ornery philly. "If you'll excuse me, I have a horse to break."

Arizona can't help but follow her to the riding pen. "You break horses now?" She asks incredulously.

"You're not the only chick in town that can ride, Z." The woman fights her way onto the horse, and it starts bucking, trying to rid it unwanted rider. After about a minute of wild bucking, Katie gets thrown but is quickly on her feet. I have joined Arizona in leading against the guard rails, looking into the pen. Arizona lets out a small laugh.

"Go ahead and laugh Z. Let other people do the hard work." Katie says while brushing herself off and starts rounding the horse again.

"Yeah…breaking a horse is so much hard than downing a 1500 pound bull." Arizona yells.

Katie turns and walks away from the skittish animal. "Ok then superstar…show me how it's done." She throws her rope to Arizona and exits the pen. Arizona looks at me then back to Katie.

"Time me." She says and enters the pen. I watch as Arizona corners the animal and pull herself on to the fighting animal. Katie comes and stands next to me.

"You love her?" She asks, watching Arizona fight the animal. I just nod, not wanting to have this conversation with this woman.

"I loved her too. …She'll break your heart." I look at her, she's serious. "She wants to ride another season?" She asks, I nod in confirmation. "Yeah…she said she could quit for me, but she couldn't. I couldn't watch her kill herself. I told her to pick me, or the ride. …She chose the ride and never looked back." I look back to Arizona, still fighting with the horse, but the smile on her face is the biggest I've seen since she won the championship round. …_she's right. Arizona can't quit._

"Maybe I won't make her choose…" It's all I can say. After about 5 minutes of fighting the horse, it finally calms and Arizona is able to direct it using the reins. She comes towards us, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Wasn't so hard…" She says as she dismounts the horse and hands the reins to Katie. "Ain't no philly in Colorado that can throw me." She says with a wink, then takes my hand and leads me away from the jealous ex.

She leads me to a barn just down the way, and pulls me up a flight of rickety stairs. We stop in front of the window that Arizona swings open, giving us a view of the ranch home and the forest behind it. She pulls me down onto an old sofa that looks like it's been here for twenty years.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask, moving to curl my body around Arizona's, sucking up all the comfort I can.

"Timmy and I use to come here, to talk, to not talk. To do anything really. I can't count the hours we would sit on this couch, and look out on what we had…what I future was suppose to be. It was always known that…you're born on a farm, you grow up on a farm, you die on that farm. But…we didn't believe it. We would sit on this couch and talk about what we wanted. It was on this couch I told him that I wanted to be big…to be known for doing something that no woman was known to do before me. It was on this couch that Timmy told me he wanted nothing more than to be a Marine. …And it was on this couch that we made our pact…. If I won All-State, he would enlist…" A couple minutes of silence. "It's where I talk…talk about anything, and I know…I know we need to talk." We sit in silence, neither knowing how to start.

"So…" I say, playing with her hand between mine.

"So…go on. Ask." Arizona says.

"You went to Italy with her? …You were with her for two years? And you didn't think to tell me about her?" I ask, trying to keep my anger in.

She takes a deep breath "Yes…We went to Italy for our anniversary. That is when I learned Italian. …And I didn't tell you because it…it wasn't that great of a relationship. We were together for all of a month before we moved in with each other, and that was a huge mistake. It was….I was young, and it was my first real relationship. …I-I think I was just ecstatic to find another gay woman that I didn't realize that we didn't work."

"Two years? You worked well enough to last two years?" I say.

"It wasn't…really two years. Yes, two calendar years but…I was on the road for more than half of that." Arizona explains.

"She…she said that she made you choose. And you chose to ride."

Arizona nods "I did…because she wasn't…worth giving up my dream. …She wasn't MY dream."

I take a couple seconds to take in the information. "What is your dream now?" Preparing to have my heart ripped out.

"You, Calliope. …I've…I've reached my professional goal. I won. But my dream…is to be with you. Which is why….." She takes a deep breath. "I've decided that I am not riding, professionally, again."

I look deep in her eyes, trying to trace any hint of lying. I don't see any. "Really?" She nods.

"I've uhhh…I've talked to Mark and… if you agree, if we decide together that this is ok ….I will be traveling one more season." I go to argue but she cuts me off "But! But…I won't be competing. I'll be more of a ….figure head. I'll be doing color commentary, hosting, press stuff. Just for one season, and after that-"

"You're done?" She nods.

"You remember our first date? That Italian restaurant?" I nod. "You asked why I do what I do. And if I was scared. And I told you that I would keep doing what I did until I had a reason to stop. …You're that reason."

A smile crossing my face. "Are you sure?"I pull her in for a hard kiss.

"Ow…" She flinches away as I put pressure on her fractured cheek bone.

"I'm not sorry…" and continue to kiss the love of my life passionately.

…_not sorry about anything._

* * *

><p>AN2: Ooo…progress. Let's see if it sticks…. Let me hear you.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Last chapter of the night. Enjoy all!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Ow…" Callie presses hard against my cheek, sending a flash of pain across my face.

She pulls back, gives alittle laugh and says "I'm not sorry…" …_me neither._

Our kiss turns passionate, Callie taking control and I am perfectly fine with that. Her tongue invades my mouth, and I greet it readily. My hands find their way into her hair, pulling her harder against my lips. Callie's hand finds my breast and she gives is a gentle squeeze, eliciting a moan and arousal to collect between my legs. It's been a couple days since I've had my hands on this woman and it can't happen soon enough.

Callie makes her dominance known by straddling my lap, pinning me to the couch. She whispers in my ear "You ever score up here?"

"Mmmm…maybe…" I say, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Ohhh…Maybe?….And who would this have been? Some schoolgirl floozy?..."

"Well…you just talked to her." I say, indicating Katie was the last woman I had ever been up in this barn with. I see jealousy flash across Callie's beautiful face. She takes my face and pulls me into another searing kiss. I feel her hands at the edge of my shirt, and I lift my arms in permission. She strips me of my shirt expertly, having had months of practice. Her lips are back on me instantly. When I need air, she turns her attention to my neck. Finding my pulse point, she nips and sucks, wanting to leave a mark for the whole world to see. …_I'm so yours_

"She make you feel like this?" She growls. My eyes are closed, I'm lost in the feeling of being at the mercy of her expert hands. I just moan, no words coming to mind. Her hands slip under the fabric of my bra and graze her fingertips against my nipples. Another moan finding its way out of my mouth. "I asked you a question cowgirl….she ever make you feel like this?"

"Jesus….no...God…Calliope…." I say, trying to find some comprehendible words.

She lets out a sarcastic laugh, "I'm not Jesus…but I am your God." She pushes me down on the couch, and straddles me, pinning my hands above me with one of hers. Using her other hand, she unzips my jeans and lowers them as much as she can. Her hand slips beneath my clothes and runs her hands up my slit. Bucking against the touch, I try to wrestle my hands from hers.

"No no…keep them there." She looks directly into my eyes, challenging me to disobey her.

Her fingers make contact with my clit and I let out a gasp. Callie wears a smirk. She moves her fingers like a genius, knowing exactly when to speed up and when to put more pressure. I am lost, I don't know where I am, I don't know what is going on around me. All I know is Callie's fingers where I need them most, I feel her breath on my face, her dark eyes watching the reaction she is creating.

She lets go of my hands and I immediately move them to the hem of her shirt. I need to feel her flesh; I need her body against mine. Her hand leaves my center and I moan in protest. She captures my hands in hers and puts them back up above my head.

"Leave them there." She growls.

Her hands move back to my pants and she rips them off completely. Her hand is back at my center, soaking her fingers in my juices and slowly, painfully slow inserts two fingers deep in to me. My body arches up against her, wanting more, wanting her deeper. I feel her body position over me, fingers still deep in me. Her breath against my face, I hear "You're so wet Arizona…" I moan. "Who does this to you? Who makes you feel like this?" She starts thrusting harder. All I can do is whimper at each thrust, each bolt of pleasure ripping through me.

"I asked…who does this to you baby?"

"You...only you….god, just please…don't stop." I manage to get out. I can feel the waves coming faster and faster. My orgasm building at each thrust.

"I won't stop…I'll never stop…." Callie says, sheen of sweat collecting against her brow. Her eyes wide in pleasure. My lips are claimed by hers, she swallows my moans of pleasure. She moves to my neck, biting down, mixing pleasure with just the right amount of pain.

"Oh god…Callie….." I groan, feeling my orgasm approach rapidly.

"Yes….it's ok….come for me….I want to feel you Arizona…..it's ok." She says, looking deep into my eyes and slipping a third finger deep inside. A loud moan and one final thrust, my walls clamp down on Callie's expert fingers. I can feel her massaging inside me as wave after wave of pleasure wash over me. My body tenses and convulses, all muscles contract in pleasure. Seconds…minutes…hours… I don't know how long it lasts, but finally my body relaxes. Callie lies down behind me, wrapping me in her strong arms, her hands ghosting up and down my naked torso.

"Jesus…" I breathe out. I can feel her body shake at her chuckle against my back. Her lips place gentle kisses on the back of my neck and just below my hair line. We lay like this for a while, just feeling each other.

We get interrupted by a shout from a very unwelcomed visitor "Hey Z! Your Momma's home." Katie yells from outside the barn.

"Shit…" Callie growls. I just smile …_I like jealous and territorial Callie._ I pull my clothes back on, and take Callie by the hand, leading her out of the barn.

Coming face to face with the number one kill joy, Katie says "Wow….I know that look…." She takes in my jostled hair, blush that remains in my face, swollen lips, and wrinkled clothes. …Yes, my 'just fucked' look.

Callie just pulls us past her and gives her a cheeky grin. "She wears it a lot…."

…_oh yes, jealous Callie is one of my favorites._

* * *

><p>AN2: That'll teach Katie…hopefully….<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: So I thought I would hold this chapter til tomorrow, but…I like you guys so… Chapter 14 is up. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Callie's POV:

The evening after I ran into Arizona's lovely ex …._bitch _we had a nice night at home. Momma Robbins and I fixed up something delicious for dinner while Arizona sat back with a glass of white wine and playing her guitar, serenading us with goofy songs she and her brother had made up over the years. Simply put…it was an amazing night. It felt like a family night, even if Arizona's dad was missing. …_I could get use to this family. _

After dinner, the three of us sit down around the coffee table in the living room. Arizona and I take over the large, cushy leather couch, Arizona at one end with my head in her lap and me stretched out the entire length of the couch. Barbara takes a seat in an armchair across the coffee table, with her glass of red wine. We sit in silence for a while, all basking in the afterglow of a delicious meal. Arizona is playing with my hair, and I am just relishing the feeling of Arizona's attention.

Arizona stirs me "So…when did you hire Katie?" She asks her mom.

"Oh….I don't know, maybe 6…7 months ago." She says offhandedly, like its no big deal.

"Thanks for the heads up…." Arizona says sarcastically.

Barbara gives her daughter a look "Oh, come now Zona. ….She's a lovely young lady." Arizona lets out a huff. "She is… you two just…didn't work. …Which we all told you, if you recall. Even Timothy said she wasn't right for you." _…would he think I was right for her?_

Arizona doesn't say anything, just thinking about her past relationship.

"Did you talk to you lawyer like your father and I asked you to, dear?" Barbara cuts the silence. At this, my attention is peaked. I never did find out why she went to the lawyers office.

"Yep." She says.

"And did you sign the paperwork."

"I did what you asked Momma." Arizona says.

"Good because…well…your father and I have been talking for a long time. And now…especially with his condition, he really shouldn't be working all that much anymore. The stress is too much for him, and …you know me, I don't have a head for all this farm business." Barbara rambles on.

"So…" Arizona not knowing where this is going. "You…you guys aren't thinking of selling the farm..are you?"

"Oh, god no honey. Of course we wouldn't sell the place. But…your father and I believe it's time for a …change in ownership." Momma says, eyeing Arizona for a reaction.

"Umm…I uhhh…I don't think I get it. If Daddy isn't in charge then…who?"

"You." Barbara says point blank.

"ME?" Arizona practically leaps out of her seat.

"Yes dear, you already know this place inside and out. You have made amazing improvements the short time you have been part of the business. Your father and I feel that this is the best move…and the best time."

I sit up, allowing Arizona to think clearly. "I…I-I live in Seattle…with Callie. I…I'm not moving back here."

"Of course you wouldn't, dear. You'd be…the CEO. You would own 66% of the business. You would oversee all decisions and would be in charge of everything besides the day to day tasks."

"And…who would own the other 33%?"

"Your Uncle. He would be the hands on supervisor. You would be the brain. It would work perfectly." Arizona just sits, trying to think this through. All the while, I am trying to remain inconspicuous. "I know it's a huge decision. We aren't asking you to accept right away. Your father and I are fully aware that you never planned on living or working on the farm your whole life…you are too good for that, honey. But…we really would like it to remain in the immediate family."

"Wow….I-I never imagined…" Arizona starts.

"I know it's a big decision, dear. We don't expect you to give us a yes or no right now. How about you take a day or two to think it through. …Talk it out with your girl." Barbara sends a wink my way. "Well…it's late. I've had a long day, I think I'm going to turn in." She gets up and Arizona rises to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Momma…" Arizona still lost in her thoughts.

"Night baby. …Just think about it Z. You could handle it. There's nothing you couldn't handle." Then she turns to face me "Good night Callie, thank you for dinner. It was delicious."

"Night Momma Robbins, and I was just helping. You were the chef." I say giving her a hug.

This leaves Arizona and I in the living room. I can tell by the look on Arizona's face that she is exhausted, but she won't turn in until she has come to a decision. This isn't one to be taken lightly.

I take Arizona's hand and pull her up "Come on, cowgirl. Let's go to bed." She gives me a smile and follows me to her room. We change clothes and after cleaning up, lay down in bed. Arizona is silent, but I can hear the wheels churning in her brain.

"What you thinking about over there?" I ask, turning on my side to look at her.

"Nothing….everything….I don't know." She starts rubbing her head, trying to combat a headache that is about to overtake her. "This was supposed to be Timmy's job…. He was the one who would take over the farm. I just…I don't know if I can do it. …It's a huge responsibility." She says, turning to face me. "Its just…everything has gotten so serious all of a sudden…you know? I miss when it was the fun part of life." I just smile. …_yeah, it sucks growing up._

"My dad's not that old Cal… it feels like if I accept, he's… he's gone." She says.

"He just needs a break, babe. That's all. And he knows there are no safer hands than yours." Arizona breaks into a big smile.

"You really are amazing…" She moves in closer to me, and places a light kiss on my lips. She guides me onto my back and positions herself above me. Our kiss deepens, the hint of wine still on our tongues. Arizona slides her hand underneath my shirt and finds a braless chest, which elicits a moan from the blonde. My brain stops working, having the blondes hands on me does that. That's all I need to know, that Arizona is touching me, kissing me, loving me.

She goes to take off my shirt, pulling it up over my head slow so she gets a show of the unveiling of my breasts. Once I am free of the confines of my shirt, I feel the warmth of Arizona's mouth on my nipple. Her tongue working magic over the nub.

"Arizona…" I gasp out. She moves to the other nipple and continues her work. "Arizona…your mom-"

"She won't if you are quiet." She says playfully. She returns to my lips and I feel her hands slip down to my center. Moving beneath the fabric of my pants and underwear, she is greeted by blazing heat.

"Arizona, what are you doing?" I ask, not believing that my girlfriend intends to make me scream in pleasure under the same roof that one of her parents is sleeping in.

"I am paying you back for earlier today." She sits back and rips my pants off, leaving me stark naked. Arizona is wearing short shorts and a tank without a bra, but it's too many clothes for me. Within seconds, Arizona is as naked as I am. I take her supple breasts in my hands as hers work their magic between my legs.

Our eyes lock, and there is nothing but love and passion in them.

"I love you. …You know that right?" Arizona asks, full of emotion.

"I do. I love you too." I say back and pull her down for a loving kiss. It's not as desperate as how we started, but I feel the arousal pool within me. The intense love and caring of this woman makes me want to make love to her all night.

Arizona reads my mind and continues with gliding her fingers up and down my center, finally finding my clit. She plays special attention to my breathing, that being the only thing she needs to figure out what to give me next. Over the past six months, she as memorized the workings of my body better than myself. When she makes love to me, she worships me. Arizona knows every centimeter of my skin, and knows where to touch and how.

She starts with slow, gentle circles, just to get my juices flowing. Eventually adding more pressure, the circles broaden. I buck against her hand, wanting more, but knowing she won't give it to me until she is ready. Arizona straddles my leg between hers, needing something to provide some friction to her throbbing center. I can feel the arousal start to smear against my skin and it makes me want her even more.

Finally, Arizona slowly inserts one finger. Thrusting carefully, she drags it against my walls on every outstroke. Its enough to get me extremely turned on, but would never be enough to make me reach my peak, and she knows it. After minutes and minutes of torture, she inserts another finger. I moan out in pleasure and relief, trying to be aware of the level of volume but right now my mind is not working. Every now and then, her fingers find my special spot against my walls which elicits a whimper. A smirk places across my girlfriends face, knowing no one has ever made me feel this good.

I am lost in my own world, knowing that Arizona's strong fingers are bringing me worlds of pleasure when I hear a whisper close to my ear. "I need you in me Calliope…I need you now." She's almost begging. The friction of my skin against her core is lost due to the amount of wetness now covering my thigh. I happily oblige and position my hand against my leg. Arizona eases down onto my fingers and starts grinding against them as she is pumping in and out of me.

We find a steady rhythm, feeling each other's bodies get closer and closer to what we need most.

"God…" Arizona breaths out "You feel so good….."

"Fuck…baby…" I am gasping, so close to my release point.

Seconds later and my orgasm hits, a moan starting to fall from my mouth but Arizona silences it by taking my mouth with hers. Her thrusts become more sporadic as she approaches her own release. She is still moving inside me when her body tenses and her faces scrunches up in pleasure, remaining silent. It's the most beautiful face I've ever seen.

She slumps down on top of my, exhausted and weak from her own orgasm. I can feel her heart pounding against my skin. Our bodies are slick with sweat, and the slight breeze in her room causes us to break out in goosebumps. I pull a sheet over us, Arizona still on top of me.

"I love you…" Arizona mumbles against my flesh as she drifts off into sleep.

…_I love you too._

* * *

><p>AN2: What is gonna happen?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Let's see what trouble our girls get into next. Chapter 15 is up. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_it was all a dream. _My eyes flutter open and I am greeted by the miraculous sight of my very naked girlfriend. …_it's not a dream. Thank you Lord! _Callie is laying on her back, arms out wide, legs apart. …_I swear she could take up a king sized bed if you let her. _Its just before 6 am and I know Momma would be down in the kitchen, fixing up the first pot of coffee for the day. Getting dressed, I make sure to be very quiet. This is Callie's vacation and she deserves to sleep as long as she'd like.

After coming back from the bathroom, face cleaned, teeth brushed, the sight before me is too much. …_she's just asking for it_. Just thinking about it makes my arousal pool in the pit of my stomach. After a brief argument with myself, I figure Momma can wait another fifteen minutes or so. I rip off my shirt and let it drop to the ground. Very carefully, I pull back the covers over Callie and position myself between her legs.

She is lost in dream land, and can usually sleep through a freight train. …_this should be fun. _Carefully, I nudge her legs open farther, allowing me access to my own, personal, playground. I gently spread her lips with my left hand and reveal her hooded member. …_damn._ I lick my lips in anticipation. Glancing back up to the sleeping beauty, I take one, slow, swipe of my tongue across her clit. Callie lets out a faint moan and a smile spreads across my face. …_oh yes, this will most definitely be fun._

I do this for a couple minutes, taking slow, lazy licks across Callie's bundle of nerves. Eventually, her body starts to react and I can feel more and more moisture collecting on my tongue at every lick. Her moans are becoming more dominant, but her eyes remained shut. I decide to up the anty, slowly coating my fingers of my right hand in her juices. Callie's body starts moving intime with my ministrations to her clit.

After thoroughly coating my fingers, I slowly insert one into her depths. Careful not to wake her, my progress is glacial, but I finally reach her core. I don't start pumping, that would wake her for sure. Instead, I massage against her most sensitive spot. That spongy center that never ceases to make her eyes roll back in pleasure. Callie's breathing is becoming labored, but still she remains out of it. …_must be some dream you got going there Cal. _I insert the second finger and continue my work. Massaging her depths with my strong fingers and sucking her clit with my mouth. Her body starts riving, and I wonder how anyone can sleep throught this until Callie's hands fly to my scalp, fingernails sinking in.

"Arizona!" Callie gasps in surprise. Waking up at the height of your arousal will do that to you.

I don't let up, my tongue increasing its pressure against her member while my fingers continue massaging within her. Callie's moans are flying out of her mouth, unable to control them.

She's getting dangerously loud, so I take my mouth from her center, look at her in the eyes and say "Shhhh…" then I am back to work in seconds. Callie's hands leave my hair and are instead used to hold a pillow against her face, stifling the moans of pleasure she can't contain.

I can feel her walls start to spasm, she's getting close. Not two minutes after she wakes up, she is hit by a powerful orgasm. Her body tenses and convulses. Her legs snap shut, pinning me between them. Still, I lick and massage, coaxing out every ounce of pleasure I can get from her until finally, her body goes limp. Her legs fall to the mattress, arms splay out to the side. Her chest is heaving, giving me a wonderful view of her perfect breasts. I survey my work …._well done, Robbins._

I pull myself over her, her eyes too lazy to make contact with mine. I place a quick kiss on her forehead and say "Take your time." With that, I bound off the bed, grab my discarded shirt and leave the bedroom. …_damn, its good to be alive!_

I meet Momma downstairs where she is reading a paper from one hand, a cup of coffee in the other. This is the sight I was greeted with every morning for 25 plus years…it's home.

"Hey Momma!" I say, placing a peck on her cheek. She drops the paper and gives me a hard look as I go to make my own cup of coffee.

"What's gotten into you?" She asks.

"What? …Nothing. …Just a…very good morning." I say, avoiding eye contact.

"Arizona Robbins…I have seen you every morning for 25 years and you have never been this chipper. Something is up…" She gives me the up and down.

I turn and give her my best innocent smile. "Momma! Why does something have to be up? I woke up next to the most gorgeous woman in the world, whom I love and she loves me back. I am in the house that I grew up…with the best mother in the world down stairs making her world famous Robbins coffee. …What's not to be happy about?"

I can tell Momma ain't buying it but just gives a noncommittal "mmhmm" and gets back to her paper. Not looking up she asks "What was with all the noise?"

My face freezes in panic "Umm…Callie uhh…Callie stubbed her toe something fierce."

"Oh, I hate it when that happens." Apparently that one she believed.

I give a nervous chuckle "Yeah…"

A half hour later, I have my nose buried in the business section of the paper. Out here, in the middle of nowhere, business means farming. If I am going to accept the responsibility of the family farm, I need to brush up on my game. I hear the padding of uncoordinated feet coming down the stairs…Callie has problems with her fine motor movement in the mornings. I put down the paper and am greeted by soft, deep brown eyes. I give her a smile and she comes up next to me.

She leans in close to my ear and whispers "You are evil…have I ever told you that?"

I smile and say "You love it…" Then turning to face her I say "Good Morning beautiful."

"Morning." And she closes the distance with a kiss. Then another. Then another, which turns from a peck into something alittle more passionate until my mother breaks us up with a clearing of her throat. Callie gives her an embarrassed look and I just giggle.

After Callie has fixed her coffee up to where she can drink it, which means about five scoops of sugar, the three of us settle at the breakfast table.

"Rough way to wake up, isn't it?" Momma asks Callie. Callies face has fear written all over it, obviously not sure what she is talking about.

"Ummm…What?" She asks.

"I heard you this morning. …Sounded like a bad one." Momma says while sipping her coffee. Callie's eyes are wide and I can see her brain searching for an appropriate response. It takes everything I have to keep my face even. …._oh, this is too good!_

"I uhh…what do you mean?" Callie asks.

"It happens all the time with Daniel and myself." Momma says with the wave of a hand. Callie's face is…there are no words. Now the giggles that I have been fighting erupt. "If you want, I can check it for you…" Momma continues with a serious look. …._poor Callie._

"Check? …. Callie is seriously scared now, looking between myself and her, hopefully, future mother-in-law.

I finally intervene and take Callie's hand in mine. "Check your toe, Cal. You know…the one you stubbed this morning waking up." I explain, throwing Callie a playful wink in the process. Callie's face flashes relief, then her eyes narrow at me.

…_oh yea, going to pay for that one. But it was so worth it._

* * *

><p>AN2: Don't be too harsh, this was early morning writing with only one cup of coffee.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: What are our girls up to next? Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Callie's POV:

"Come on babe.." Arizona says, while pulling me out the front door of her childhood home. I am still a little upset about the nasty joke Arizona played at my expense this morning. Waking up to find my girlfriend fucking me is one thing, but to have me think that her mother knows is another thing entirely…

"Where are we going?" I ask, following the blonde who rocked my world this morning. Arizona stops in her tracks, and turns to face me.

"We are going to cross off one of the things on your bucket list." She says with the dimpled smile I love so much. It's just after 10, and we just said good bye to Momma Robbins, who was headed back to the hospital. Arizona wanted to go, but Barbara knows how her daughter gets wound up in hospitals and said that her father would be home tomorrow and to take today to enjoy. Arizona gave in after a respectable amount of fighting. …_what is it about hospitals?_

"Bucket list?" I'm lost.

"We are going to get this fine ass…" She sneaks a hand around my waist and gives one of my cheeks a good squeeze "…of yours in a saddle." Taking my hand, she leads me back to the stables. …_oh, shit._

When we get there, Arizona immediately goes to the pen that holds Thelma, the pregnant horse that is in labor. We both stop in our tracks when we see an unwelcomed visitor in the pen with the beast.

"Katie…what uh…what are you doing here?" Arizona asks a little off balance at the sight of her ex.

She looks up from the exam she is giving the horse. "Um….my job?" Katie turns her glare to me and gives me an up and down. …_I so don't like her._

Taking the high road, Arizona enters the pen and begins her own exam. Her hands expertly glide over the coat of the horse. I am lost in the show, Arizona in her element….one of her elements. …_bucking bulls? Not so much. But I can get use to horse whisperer Arizona._

Arizona addresses Katie in a professional manner. "What do you think? …20 hours about?"

Katie looks at Arizona, almost longingly and then the horse. "Yeah, I think it's safe to say she will be a proud Momma within a days time."

"You'll let me know? I'd like to be here for it." Arizona asks.

"Yes ma'am…" Katie pulls off her gloves with a snap.

"Ma'am? What's stuck in your boots?" Arizona snaps.

"Nothing…just heard you're the new boss lady." Katie says sarcastically, obviously not looking forward to being employed by her ex. Her ex that she is still in love with, and who has another girlfriend. …_suck it, Kate!_

Arizona rolls her eyes "Nothing is for certain Katie. Just….let me know when she's ready."

She exits the pen and leads me further down the stables. I didn't realize before how many horses her family owned before now. There had to be at least 10 in here, if not more. Stopping at one of the end pens, Arizona introduces me to a tan colored mare.

"Calliope, this girl here is Billie Jean." Then moving to the next one over and says "And this is Smooth Criminal." I look at her with a raised eyebrow. Arizona laughs and says "Timmy was a big Michael Jackson fan. These two were his…" Arizona strokes the stud's nose. It is huge. Suddenly I am regretting my decision to ask Arizona to put me on one. "Billie Jean is Skittles momma, and she's a big softie just like him. Smoothie here is a little bit tougher, but he just needs a little lovin. Don't cha boy?" Arizona continues. She looks back to me "I'm going to put you on Billie, I trust her and she's a good easy ride."

After a half hour, Arizona manages to saddle and bridle both horses. I am, again, amazed at her knowledge and workings with the horses. She bonds perfectly with both, like they were family. Finally, she leads them both out of the pen and hands me the reins to Billie Jean. We walk them out of the stables and next to a hitching post.

Arizona lets Smooth Criminals reins down, then turns to me. "Alright babe…rules. Rules are, don't act scared. They can sense fear and it makes them skittish. Billie Jean is older and seasoned so she won't have too much energy to get all wound up. Just be gentle, make slow movements, and you'll be fine." She can see the fear already in my face and moves in closer, putting her hands on my waist "And I'll be right by you the whole time. …You'll be fine." She ends with a wink and a peck on the lips.

She walks me to the left side of my horse, laces her hands together to give me a step and says "Ok, I'll help you up. When you can, swing your right leg over. Then I'll adjust your stirrups." I take a deep breath, then place my foot in her hands.

Arizona looks to me. "Ready?" I nod. "Ok, on 3. ..2,3." I push myself up, her using her unbelievably strong arms and core to lifts me up, swinging my right leg over.

"Woah!..." I yell as the animal below me shifts at the addition of my weight.

"Its ok…Easy Cal." She pats the horse to soothe her. She adjusts the stirrups to the proper length and puts my feet in them. …_no wonder she insisted I wear these boots today. _

"Alright…" She starts, looking up at me, and huge smile on her face. "These are your gas pedals…" She pats my foot in the stirrup "...and this is your break." She points to the reins clutched between my hands. "Make sure you give her some slack, and to steer, just move the reins from side to side. …Got it?"

I give a weak nod, still shocked that I am actually on a horse. Her smile is huge. She mounts Smooth Criminal effortlessly. He puts up more of a fight at the addition to a rider, but she expertly handles him until he calms down. Arizona leads me around the outside of the pen a couple times, just so I can get use to the feel of being atop a 750 pound animal.

"Looking good there, rockstar." She says, a proud smile on her face. She stops her horse and gives me a hard look. "You're missing something though…. Just a second." She dismounts and runs into the barn. Coming back, she hands me a tan cowboy hat, a lot like the one she is sporting today. I put it on, a smile cracking my face. Back on her horse in a second, she appraises my look. "…Perfect!" We both laugh. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Katie watching us. Her face is not that of a happy person. …_she's mine, forget it._

Arizona takes me on a more comprehensive tour of the farm. She points out a lot of things that I don't understand, but I act interested. A lot like how she plays along with me when I describe a surgery I performed. It works for us, happy to see the other happy. Finally, she takes us into the forested part of their land, along a well worn trail.

After about a half hour ride, we reach a clearing that is breath taking. There is a slow stream that trickles past, an open area of plush grass, surrounded by trees and flowers. Its like a postcard, or a picture. You don't expect to find places like this in real life. Arizona dismounts and lets Smooth Criminal wander to a patch of grass off to the side.

She comes to me and says "Ok…Swing your right leg over and gently slide down off the saddle."

I do what I am told, but sliding down isn't as easy as it looks. My left foot gets caught in the stirrup and I almost fall back on the ground, but Arizona is there to catch me. Righting me she says "You know…most people can't do that gracefully…" with a playful wink and a teasing kiss.

She leads me to the clearing and takes a seat at the edge, facing the stream. I sit next to her.

"It's beautiful…" I say, voice filled with wonder.

"Yeah…" She lays back, her face taking in the soft Colorado spring sun. I join her. We lay there, hands intertwined, just soaking in the sun and peacefulness. But I can't quell the question that has been swimming in my mind since last night.

"So?" I ask, knowing that she will understand the question.

She lets out a breath. "…I don't think I can say no."

"It belongs in your family."

"I know…" She turns on her side to face me. "But it's a lot to sign on for. It wouldn't be affecting just me." I turn and face her. "I may not have to be here every day, but it still means multiple trips a year." I nod in understanding.

"So…I guess what I am asking is… are you ok with being with a farmer?" She asks, worry crossing her face. I smile at her vulnerability.

"Arizona…I wouldn't be with anyone else." Her face goes from worried to relief in a split second. Her dimpled grin making its way back across her beautiful features. I lean in and plant a kiss on those lips that tore me apart earlier this morning. I push her back, and move over her, lips never parting. My tongue requests access and she eagerly allows entrance. Her hands move beneath my shirt, causing a shiver to ripple down my body.

Pulling back, I ask "You ever score here?" Using the line that started a long hour of pleasure in the barn yesterday.

"Never…" She says with a smile.

"We'll have to change that…." I say with a mischievous smile, returning my lips to hers.

…_I love my farmer._

* * *

><p>AN2: Woo hoo! Let me hear it.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Looks like progress. Let's check out what happens next. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_jesus, she gets better every time. _I am basking in my post-coital glow, chest heaving, body slick with sweat. Callie just rocked my world…multiple times, and being out in the open allowed us to be as loud as we wanted. …_I think we scared the horses._ I've pulled my bra and pink boy shorts back on…_Callie loves it when I wear them. _She has her bra and panties back on, neither of us rushing to find the rest of our clothes. It amazes me that after all this time I still can't help but rip her clothes off and worship her body. And I don't think I'll ever tire of making her scream in pleasure.

"So?..." Callie purrs, her voice husky, still filled with desire.

Still trying to steady my breathing I manage "…Awesome!" She gives a deep belly laugh. She flings a possessive arm over my midsection and rests her head in the crook of my right shoulder. Her hand moves up between my breasts and starts playing across the surgical scare on my left shoulder. It's become a habit of hers, and I find it soothing.

"Arizona?" She asks.

"Hmm?" My eyes are still closed, relishing the feel of the soft grass beneath my mostly naked body, the warmth of the sun washing over the front of me, and the love of my life wrapped around me.

"Why haven't you asked me to move in with you yet?" Callie asks out of nowhere. My eyes snap open.

"What?" I'm shocked at the question, caught totally off guard.

"Its just…we've been together for six months. And we are basically already living together. I just…I was wondering why you never asked…" She says, her voice filled with uncertainty.

"I…I didn't know that it was bothering you…" I say, not really knowing what to say to ease my girlfriend's pain.

"It doesn't…well, it didn't but…then I learned you moved in with Katie after a month." She says.

"That's why…" I say, turning to look at her in the eyes "I haven't asked because I…I don't have the best track record. I uhh…I wanted to make sure before jumping in head first." …_like buying a house after you knew the woman for all of three days. _She drops my gaze. "Besides…I didn't know if you would want to… Asking you to move outside the city is a big thing. You are so close to the hospital, I didn't want to impair your ability to do your job."

"But…you want me to move in with you though, right?" She asks.

I rise up, to look at her fully. "Of course I want you to live with me. To share a home with you would make me extremely happy. I just…I didn't want to push you."

"So you were going to wait until I asked? …Until I asked if I could move in with you?" She says playfully.

I think about my logic, she's right…not the brightest move. I give alittle laugh "Uhh…yeah, I can see what you mean." I take her face in my hands "So let me right it…. Calliope Torres, would you like to share a home with me? Put both our names on the mail box?"

Her signature mega-watt smile adorns her face. "Absolutely." We seal the deal with a kiss. It grows passionate, her tongue working its magic against mine.

"Mmm…babe…" I say, coming up for air.

"Hmm?" She replies, lips stuck to my neck.

"Not that I'm not loving where this is going, but….we have practice to get to." I say.

"Practice?" She pulls back, not knowing what I mean.

I nod, give her one of my smiles she can't refuse and start throwing her clothes at her. "Get dressed. We have to get back if we are going to make it." She lets out a growl of frustration, her plans for round 5 of the day being interrupted.

An hour later, I shift the truck into park and look out the windshield. There is a group of kids, highschool aged, all gathered around a rundown arena.

"Where are we?" Callie asks from the passenger's side.

"High school rodeo practice." I say, a small smile finding its way across my face. I look to Callie "Thought I'd crash the party." She just shakes her head and we climb out of the cab of the truck.

I approach the arena slowly, not wanting to interrupt the lecture the coach is giving. About 20 pairs of eyes are intent in listening, ranging in age, only 4 girls are there. …_hasn't changed much. _There is something different about the head man in charge …_that's not Coach Ron. _A number of eyes turn from the coach to me, causing the man lecturing to look over his shoulder. …_can't be!_

"Holy hell… tell me it's not true…" The guy turns, placing his hand on his hips. "That is NOT Arizona Robbins stepping into my arena!"

A huge grin crosses my face. "Your arena? …I'm pretty sure the name on the sign says Robbins…" I play with him. He pulls me into a strong hug.

"How the hell are you?" He asks, pulling me back and looking me up and down. "Looking good as usual…" He says with a suggestive tone.

"In your dreams dude…" I give him a playful punch. Callie clears her throat behind me. "Oh, right! Callie…this is Travis Wait. Travis, this is Callie Torres…. My girlfriend." They shake.

Travis turns back to his students. "Ladie and Gents, you are in the presence of greatness… Z here is a legend in riding as you all know. She learned most of her skills on this very dirt." I get a round of nods and 'hi's'.

He turns to me and says "Since you are here…mind giving them some pointers?"

I turn to Callie "You mind?..." She shakes her head and heads to the set of small bleachers to the side. I turn back to Travis "I would love to." I spend the next few hours showing the group hands on tips about everything rodeo, from bull riding to barrel racing to calf roping.

…_almost as good as the real thing_

* * *

><p>Callie's POV:<p>

Watching Arizona pass on her knowledge of her art is amazing. I can see the passion in her eyes, showing the proper way to run the barrels, hints on pulling the bull rope. …_maybe she can't really quit._ But what fascinateds me more is the way she interacts with the kids. I thought it might just be animals, but she can work kids just as easily as she can calm a skittish horse or down a bucking bull. …_she'd make an amazing mother._

She takes a few rides on the training bull, showing the few guys and one girl who participate in that aspect of rodeo some tips. Arizona pays special attention to the girl when she takes her turn. I smile at the image of Arizona teaching alittle blonde haired blue eye girl…_just hopefully not bull riding. _Arizona and Travis, the new rodeo coach, have a working repore …._wonder what that relationship is? Maybe through her brother?_

Finally, the coach calls for the end of practice, all kids coming to a huddle. They end with a little cheer, Arizona joining in. After putting the animals away and cleaning up the equipment the two make their way over to the bleachers. At that moment, a woman pulls up in minivan, unloads a baby, not more than a couple months and joins the three of us.

"Elaine! Oh my god…its great to see you!" Arizona gets up and takes the woman in her arms. Pulling back, Arizona takes in the baby "This one yours?" The woman nods. "She's beautiful."

The woman approaches the rest of us. Travis gets up and takes the baby. Arizona introduces me "Callie, this is my old high school friend Elaine Hudgins. …Elaine, this is my girlfriend Callie Torres." I shake Elaines hand.

Travis cuts in "Actually Z, its Elaine Wait."

"Shut up!" She looks between her two old friends. "Elaine…Travis? Really?" Arizona asks, the three of them just bust out laughing.

Elaine turns to me "It's great to meet you. The few times Arizona and I write to eachother, all she ever talked about was this new girl of hers." I can see Arizona blush.

Travis joins in "I take credit for that you know…"

"Yeah, whatever…"Arizona plays. I give Travis a quizzical look.

"I turned her." He says proudly. Still lost, I look to Arizona.

She laughs and explains "Travis and I use to….date? If that's what you can call it. We were like 15… But he was my only relationship with a guy." _…what?_

I'm stunned. "I…I thought you were gold star?" I ask playfully.

Travis and Arizona bust out laughing, Arizona replys "Oh…I am. We uhh…ewww! No!…we never got close to that. I barely made it past first base with him…and that's just because he had a picture of a Baywatch girl next to his bed." Another roar of laughter, this time I join in.

We spend about an hour just chatting, the three of them acting like I am an old friend. It's easy to get along with her friends and it makes me feel accepted. During this time, Arizona takes a turn with the baby, little Lizzie, and my heart stops. …_she looks even more beautiful. _It doesn't help that Lizzie has thin blonde hair and light eyes. …._a little Arizona._ I have to focus on keeping in tears. Arizona plays with her, bouncing her up and down, playing peek-a-boo, even getting up and rocking her when she got fussy. A smile plastered on my face, my eyes never leaving the woman who owns my heart.

Finally, the group breaks up, Elaine having to get Lizzie home. Travis walks us back to our truck and pulls Arizona into another hug.

"You should come to Pop's tonight. I heard the whole gang is getting together." He says.

Arizona looks to me; I just give a noncommittal shrug. Then turning back to her ex-boyfriend …._still can't believe that_ she says "Yeah, maybe."

We get back in the truck and make our way back to the farm. The whole time, I am smiling at Arizona, picturing her with a baby of our own. …_our baby. _

She sees me staring and asks "What?"

I tear my gaze away from her "Nothing. Just…."

"Just what?"

"Baby looks good on you…" I say, a sly smile making its way to my face.

…_really good._

* * *

><p>AN2: Little longer this time. Let me know, bitte schone!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Loving the support. Keep it up. Last chapter of the night. Sorry yall. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Arizona's POV:

Just after 8 pm, Callie and I enter the only bar in the greater Sparks area….also known as 'Pop's Place' or just 'Pop's'. This bar is where I had my first, legal, drink. It's where I made money on the off hours between school, rodeoing, and working the farm. It's where Timmy and I had our first 'gig' with a group of guys from school. It's where I picked up my first 'real woman' and it's where I learned that I was getting picked up to go Pro.

It's a typical small town country bar. Smoky air, big wood bar, and plenty of space for some line dancing. A juke box in the corner always pumping out some country tune, and the stage up front equipped with a whole band ensemble. On the back wall is a mechanical bull, one which I made some serious cash in my younger days. Guys would always bet they could out ride me…they were sorely mistaken.

"Hell must have frozen over!" A yell comes from behind the bar. …_same ol' snaggle tooth grin._

I approach the bar "Hey Pops…what's up old timer?" I ask as I take his aging hand.

"Same ol' Same ol'" He says. Then I join him in saying "One day further from youth, one day closer to death." Pops and Betty have been married for…100 years it seems like. He gives his belly laugh. He is a scary looking dude, not one on oral hygiene, but he serves a mean shot of Jack.

"Who's the pretty lady you got with you?" He says, eyeing Callie up. I feel her subconsciously move closer to me.

"Pops this is Callie. …Callie, this is Pops. He and Betty from the café' are married. They ensure the good citizens of Sparks are well feed and watered." Pops gives a shout of laughter, Callie just nods politely.

"Z!" Travis calls from the corner table, a group of guys surrounding him. We head over and I am wrapped up by hugs by five different guys. I grew up with them all, rode with them, worked with them. They are living the life I escaped. I wasn't going to hang around Sparks my whole life, but they seem perfectly happy to do so. I introduce Callie to each of them and they accept her willingly.

After ordering us a round of bourbon and a beer back, we kick off the night. These guys are who started the tradition with me, and it seems right to continue it, even if it's been five years or so since we've all been together…minus Timmy. We spend an hour catching up; they all poke fun at my new battle wounds. My lip is healing, the slight bruising around my nose is starting to fade, but there is still an ugly bruise surrounding the three stitches in my cheek.

"Remember when she took down that old geezer who grabbed her ass?" One of the guys says. The boys roll in laughter. "He was just laying there on the ground like…" and puts a look of shock on his face.

"And that rodeo clown from Oklahoma…what were we…20?" Another guy asks me. I nod and he continues his story. "Yeah yeah…he said, I'll turn you back to the dickly side baby…give me one hour." Callie laughs openly with the guys. "She…" He's trying to talk between gasps for air "She…she took his own gun from his holster and pointed…pointed it at his junk and said…. Give me one second and I'll make you a bigger chick than I am."

A song flips on the jukebox and one of the guys says "I love this song!" He turns to Callie and asks "Wanna dance pretty lady?" Callie looks at me, asking if he is safe.

I smile at her and say to my friend "Just watch your hands…I got a six shooter in the truck." Callie smiles and accepts the guy's hand. The next half hour I watch as my friends take turns trying to woo my girlfriend, but after every dance, she comes back and plants a kiss on my lips. Must to the displeasure of the guys. It's all in good fun as always. Out of the corner of my eye I see Katie sitting at the bar, not so subtly watching myself and Callie. I head over for another round, me having iced tea since I'm the DD.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, a bit snippy.

"Free country ain't it." She looks me up and down, like I'm some animal up for sale.

"You're supposed to be watching Thelma…" I say as I pay for the drinks. I look back at the table and see Callie watching our encounter.

"I got Frankie watching her." She shifts a little closer to me, her leg coming inbetween mine.

"Frankie? …He's an imbecile. He doesn't know his elbow from his asshole. Let alone a horse's." I'm getting pissed. Mess with me if you want, but don't mess with my animals. She runs a hand up and down the front of my shirt.

"He'll call if she beds down. …You need to relax Z. You were never wound this tight when we were together." I grab her hand as it approaches my breast and push it away. I take the drinks and head back to the table, needing to get away before I do something regrettable.

I get back to the table and the light hearted mood Callie had earlier is lost. "What was all that about?" She asks. I just wave the question off, not wanting to get into it.

"Excuse me ladies and gents…sorry to interrupt ya'lls night but…we have a local legend in our midst. Born and breed here in Sparks, the prodigal daughter has returned. Arizona Robbins brought down this house many a-nights. The gang is here and …. With ya'lls permission, we would like to entice Ms. Robbins to a repeat performance." Travis has taken over the mic.

A round of applause urges me and the rest of the guys on stage. Travis takes lead guitar. Another on bass, another drums. I steal Travis' hat, getting into character. After a brief discussion on the song, we agree on an old favorite.

I turn to the crowd, and see those chocolate eyes that had won me over the first time I saw them. "Hey ya'll. Its great to be back in town. You never know how much you miss home until you come back. I'd like to dedicate this little number to my special someone. This one's for you babe…" I send a wink to Callie and signal the count for the rest of the band, what I did for so long before I was a legendary PBR rider.

Travis starts it off with a little solo then I bust into the song.

**I tear the shrink wrap off  
>And put the needle down<br>Fill my bedroom up with a Cash song  
>And crank it up loud<br>Because it makes me feel good  
>Got the pedal pecked hard<br>And the Mustang drive  
>Horse's screaming at me<br>Momma prayin' that I'll make it home alive  
>But it makes me feel good<br>Like sneaking out late  
>Tellin' white lies<br>Stealin' one more kiss tonight**

**I try my best to behave  
>And I can't help feelin' this way<br>It's not my fault so don't blame me  
>'Cause love makes me<br>And is it some kind of fiction?  
>Or the sweetest addiction?<br>So what if I'm crazy  
>'Cause love makes me do it<br>Love makes me do it  
>Yes it does<strong>

**Well it don't take much  
>I'm a sucker for the little things<br>Like the touch on my hand  
>And the sweet way she leans into me<br>Yeah, it makes me feel good  
>Yeah, it's a buzz how much I'm into this<br>No I can't get enough  
>Gotta have more than just one kiss<br>'Cause it feels so good  
>Yeah, watchin' her sleep<br>Stayin' up all night  
>Ridin' this heavenly high<strong>

**I try my best to behave  
>And I can't help feelin' this way<br>It's not my fault so don't blame me  
>'Cause love makes me<br>And is it some kind of fiction?  
>Or the sweetest addiction?<br>So what if I'm crazy  
>'Cause love makes me do it<br>Oh! Love makes me do it**

**I love so hard you think I'm stupid  
>But it's a fight that I don't mind losin'<strong>

**I try my best to behave  
>And I can't help feelin' this way<br>It's not my fault so don't blame me  
>'Cause love makes me<br>And is it some kind of fiction?  
>Or the sweetest addiction?<br>So what if I'm crazy  
>'Cause love makes me do it<br>I try my best to behave  
>And I can't help feelin' this way<br>It's not my fault so don't blame me  
>'Cause love makes me<br>And is it some kind of fiction?  
>Or the sweetest addiction?<br>So what if I'm crazy  
>'Cause love makes me do it<strong>

The crowd is on their feet, applauding a home grown band. Callie is clapping, her signature smile proudly adorned on her face. I step off the stage and make my way back to our table. When out of nowhere a pair of hands grabs my face and forces their lips onto mine. It takes a second until I process this and am able to wrestle away from the unwanted kisser.

"Katie…what the…" I say, recognizing the woman, then I look to Callie. She is wearing a look I've never seen before and it makes my blood run cold.

…_oh shit_

* * *

><p>AN2: Uh oh…that damn Katie stirring shit up.<p>

AN3: The song in this chapter is Hunter Hayes "Love Makes Me". Listen to his music. He is a genius. He played all the instruments in his new album, solo. He deserves twice the attention any modern day pop icon has (Bieber…gag…) Sorry…personal opinion ;-p


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: You guys seriously have a problem…it's never enough for you. ;-) Ok, this really is the last chapter tonight. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Callie's POV:

Seeing Arizona work the crowd again as her pure voice sung those lyrics dedicated to me had me spellbound. What turned me on even more was knowing that it all belonged to me…those legs moving her back and forth across the stage. Those hands playing through her hair and running up and down her body. That voice that called out my name at her highest peak of pleasure. Those lips…god those lips consume me. Every time I feel them against me, my body shivers in pleasure and need.

Arizona wraps up the song, and starts making her way through the crowd towards me. …_those lips. I need to taste those lips._ Then, out of nowhere, a brunette sweeps Arizona's face in her hands and pulls those lips, the lips I own, against her own. My breathing stops, my heart sinks, my stomach rolls. …_no._

Arizona's eyes make contact with mine and I can see the color drain from her face. Katie's hands still cupping her cheeks, she leans in to plant another kiss against my girlfriends lips and I feel my blood boil. …_you fucked up big time bitch._ Arizona pulls away from her unwanted ex, but Katie keeps pushing herself onto the blonde…_my blonde_. I approach the two while Arizona finds Katie's hand and pushes her away. I step up just in time to grab Katie by the neck with one hand and push her up against the wall.

By now, there is a crowd circling us. Arizona is standing behind us, trying to catch up on what just happened.

"You lost bitch. I won." I growl at her. Katie's right hand makes contact across the left side of my face. A loud slap echoing within the now quiet bar, my cheek responding by eliciting a slow burn across my cheek. Without a second thought I raise a clenched right hand and wind up. Katie's face falls, knowing what is about to come. I am a split second from unleashing all my rage onto this little bitch when a pair of arms wrap around me and haul me back, away from my target.

"No Callie." Arizona whispers in my ear. I fight against her, wanting to exact my revenge. She pulls me back a couple feet, me struggling against her the whole way. She lets go of me and moves to stand between me and her ex. …_is she protecting that bitch?_

Arizona raises an open hand in my direction, trying to halt my assault. "No Callie. I won't let you do this." Her back is to Katie, who has pulled herself off the wall and is slowly approaching Arizona from behind, a sly grin adorned on that evil face. She closes in on Arizona and leans in close to her ear, saying loudly enough for all to hear "I knew you'd choose me." She places a possessive hand on Arizona's shoulder, trying to claim the woman I love as her own.

I see rage cross those ocean blue eyes. Arizona grabs Katie's hand, spins under her ex and brings her arm behind her back in a joint lock. Katie's face is pushed up against the wall I just had her pinned to. She cries out in pain as Arizona puts pressure on her joint, but not enough to break anything.

Arizona growls in her ear "You touch me again, and I will break off your fucking hands. You so much as look at Callie again or if I get the feeling you are anywhere near her; I will rip out your tongue and feed it to the coyotes. Do I make myself clear?" Katie doesn't answer; she just focuses on not crying out in pain. Arizona applies a bit more pressure, really testing the strength of Katie's shoulder. "I said, am I clear?"

"Yes!" Katie's says in pain.

Arizona doesn't let go, just moves the unwanted guest to the exit and forcibly throws the bitch out the doors. Katie loses her balance from the force of Arizona's shove, rolls a couple times, and ends up face down in the dirt. Arizona is half in, half out of the door. I am standing right behind her, and there is a crowd gathering around us, including the guys that were just on stage with her.

Arizona points at the woman in the dirt "You have two hours to gather your shit and get your ass off my family's property. Your service is no longer needed." Then she turns, reenters the bar and slams the door closed behind her.

There is a second of silence, all eyes on Callie and myself, then an uproar of applause. Nothing like a good old fashioned chick fight. Arizona's eyes lock on mine. Her eyes still hot with anger, mirroring the rage bubbling within me. She takes my hand and drags me through the crowd towards the bar bathroom. Pulling us in, she slams the door behind her and locks it.

Before turning back to face me, she takes a deep breath to center herself. Finally, she turns "Calliope, I-" She doesn't get a chance to finish her thought; my lips are on her in a split second. I shove her against the door and nudge my leg in between hers. I feel her grind down against my leg, wanting more friction. My tongue makes its way into her mouth and I feel a moan deep within her throat. My hands on her breasts makes her knees buckle a little, clearing whatever image of Katie she may still have from the blonde's mind. Then…I pull back.

"What the fuck, Arizona? !" I yell.

Now she is really confused. "Umm….Callie…I-I didn't know she-"

"What's with you protecting her?" I ask pointedly.

"WHAT? ! Protecting HER? ! I wasn't protecting her…I was protecting you!" She's yelling now as well.

"I can take care of myself!" I yell.

"I know you can. But the last thing that I want happening is you going all cage fighter on her ass, hurting those hands of yours and getting brought up on assault charges. …Because she would do that! She would go that low. …I wasn't protecting you physically, Callie. You are a badass chick, I know that! I was protecting your career, your future…our future." She says, rage flying from every pore in her body.

My face must be the color of a red hot poker, steam billowing out of my ears. My body is shaking from rage. "I could have taken her!" I point beyond the bathroom door.

"I know."

"She deserves to get the shit beat out of her!" I continue.

"You're right."

"Then why can't I?" I ask, almost begging for a physical release.

"She's not worth it Calliope. She is not worth you… I would be happy to beat the shit out her. I got nothing to lose. But you… with those magical hands of yours? The ones that change lives daily?...No. She's not worth it." Arizona inches closer towards me, both of us cooling off.

We look into each other's eyes, seeing the color return back to normal.

"I hate her…" I say finally.

"I know you do." Arizona moves to within inches of my lips, but doesn't close the distance.

"I don't want to see her ever again…" I say, trying to get Arizona riled up again to match what I am feeling. But she doesn't, she just keeps calm, calming myself in the process.

"You won't."

"You're mine." I whisper, almost inaudibly, tears threaten to break free as I imagine losing Arizona to that horrible woman…to any woman.

"I am." She finally closes the kiss. It has no anger, no need for dominance, just reassuring. Pulling back, her fingers trace over the slight swelling of my face that caused by the slap I received. I see pain in Arizona's eyes. "No one will ever take me away from you." She lays a more passionate kiss on me. "Let's get out of here." She takes my hand and starts to lead me out.

"No…" I pull her back "I don't want to go back if she is there." I say, a bit childishly.

"I know…we aren't going home. I know a better place." Taking my hand again, she leads me past the crowd, past her friends and straight out the front door.

…_I'd go anywhere with you._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmmm…think this is the last of Katie?<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Well, Katie got thrown on her ass last chapter. Wonder what going on now. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Arizona's POV:

After I was able to calm Callie down, and myself for that matter, I took her to an overlook just outside of town. It's a lot like the one I took Callie to the night she blew up at me, but instead of a cityscape, the view consists of nothing but nature. Trees, and grass, and animals. The limited number of lights in town allows for the beauty of the clear sky to shine above us. Thousands of stars greeted us, almost as if they showed up just for me and the beautiful woman lying down beside me in the bed of this beat up truck. Using the blankets kept in the bed, the light coats we both brought with us, and each others body heat, we fall asleep in each others arms. Our night light being the bright stars above us.

I wake in the early morning hours to the light chirping of my phone. Its still dark, and the feeling of Callie's warmth is amazing. Finding my phone, I see I have one new text….from a very unwelcome person. At first thought, I want to delete it unread but instead, I open it.

**Thelmas down. Should be soon. Sorry. …Really. –KT**

…._not even close to being enough Katie._

Callie is sleeping peacefully…_god she's perfect. _But I really want to be there for the birth of this foal, and I'm sure Callie would really enjoy it as well, so I gently shake Callie.

"Babe…" I say softly, not wanting to startle her. …Nothing.

"Cal…" Alittle louder. …Still nothing.

"Calliope…" Alittle stronger shake and she starts to rouse.

"Mmmmm….what?" She says with a stretch.

"Thelma's down. She's in short labor. …Wanna see the birth of a tiny horse?" I say, hoping she does.

Callie's eyes open, taking in the early hour. She moans in protest but finally sits up and says "Yeah…lets go."

We hop in the cab and take off. We are back on the farm within twenty minutes and I drive straight to the stables. Luckily, Katie is no where in sight. Callie and I run straight to Thelma's birthing pen and find a very scared Frankie.

"Thanks Frankie…I got it from here." I say, dismissing the young man. He takes off, relieved to be gone from the impending scene. I go to the storage cabinet and pull a couple pairs of sterile gloves, a stethoscope, and towels out. I hand a pair of gloves to Callie. "Put em on."

She does and follows me back into the pen. "Ok, this is her first pregnancy, so we will have to help her a little." Callie nods, and I can see fear and uncertainty cross her eyes. "It's ok babe… Horses have been doing this for tens of thousands of years. She knows what to do, we are just here to give a little assistance."

Approaching the mother in distress, I start stroking her abdomen, trying to soothe her a little.

Callie looks at me, a little lost as to what to do. "Where…where do you want me?" She asks. I point her to business end of the horse. I keep stroking the abdomen, encouraging the mare to push all the while talking to her in a soft soothing tone. After a few minutes, Callie lets out a squeal.

"Oh my god!-"

"Shhh…soothing voice." I say softly.

"Shit…sorry." She changes her tone. "Babe…its…its…I see it." I smile at her and nod. "What…what do I do?"

I laugh and say "Catch it." Callie's face tells me that she is freaking out. I move down to join her. "I thought you were a doctor." I say playfully.

"I break bones…I don't deliver babies."

"You never once had to deliver a baby?" I ask.

"Well….Not a four-legged one." She says, giving me a playful shove.

When the foal's front legs are visible I say "Grab his legs and pull…gently. Follow her pace." She gives me a nod and grabs hold. Slowly but surely the foal emerges, and I stop Callie when the foals hind legs are still within its mother.

"Oh…my…god…" Callie says breathlessly. Her face is one of pure joy. Seeing her experience this for the first time allows me to experience it all over again. It is a wonder of nature.

"Now, pierce the sack…" She does with her finger. "Good…now rub his nose and pat his chest to encourage him to breathe on his own." She does, and is soon greeted with a snort from the slimy foal. Her grin morphs into her mega-watt smile. "Hey there kiddo…welcome to the world…" Callie gently starts wiping some of the gunk off the baby's face with a soft, clean towel.

I check the foals lungs and heart with the stethoscope. "Sounds good." I check the sex then stand up, and she looks up at me, still kneeling before the new born "Now what?" She asks.

"Now…we let Momma take over." I leave the pen and Callie follows me. We watch as Thelma pushes the foal the rest of the way out, then she stands and starts licking her baby. Callie's expression is…miraculous. …._breathtakingly stunning._

The mother keeps licking the sack off her foal, and within thirty minutes of being born the horse finds its way onto its feet, still wobbly, but he makes it up.

"Wow…." That's all Callie can say. That's all that needs to be said. We watch the pair for…an hour. Not saying a word. We just watched the miracle of life, nothing else needs to be said. I look at the profile of my girlfriend …_maybe one day. I'd like that._

Finally, I break the silence. "So…what are you going to name him?"

"Me? …Why would I name him?" She asks, her eyes never leaving that of the foal.

"Your hands were on him first, you get naming rights…"

"Really?" She asks finally turning to me.

"House rules…" I say with a wink.

She takes a couple minutes to think about it. "How about…Bernini?" I giver her a confused look. "You know…after the restaurant we had our first date at?" A smile spreads across my face, images of that night flashing across my eyes …_that was a good night._

"Its…perfect." And I lean in close then we seal the deal with a kiss. I take the book next to Thelma's pen and write in it. "Lets see…Time of birth….0416….Sex….Male….Name….Bernini."

Callie nods in agreement. "Awesome…" She leans in and gives another kiss. "Thank you…for everything. This was…amazing."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself. …Now, lets give them some bonding time. She's not going to let anyone near her baby for a couple days. …How about we go grab a few more hours?" I ask. She nods, and takes my hand. We walk back to the house, and instead of going inside Callie pulls me down onto the padded rocking loveseat that's sits on the porch that faces east. She starts fidgeting with my hand, which tells me she has something on her mind.

"Calliope…you can ask me anything…." I say.

"Do you…do you want kids, like…ever?" She asks, not making eye contact, her eyes trained on my hand in hers.

I look at her until she returns my gaze. "…Eventually, yes." I say with a smile. She returns it, letting out a sigh of relief. We fall asleep watching the sun come up, Callie arms wrapped protectively around my body. My head resting against her chest, listening to the heart that owns my heart.

…._I want everything with you Calliope._

* * *

><p>AN2: Come on, click it and write….<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Loving the support. You guys are awesome. So I will reward your awesomeness with some awesomeness. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Callie's POV:

First thing I am aware of is the weight on my chest, making it difficult to breathe. My eyes open and see a tangle of blonde curls, and I can feel Arizona's strong grip on my shirt holding me in place as we slept. It takes a second to remember everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours. …_I woke up moaning in pleasure as Arizona worked her magic on my core. I rode a horse for the first time. Arizona and I made mad, passionate love in the beautiful clearing she took me to. Arizona taught tiny humans how to endanger themselves more efficiently. I witnessed her command another audience. I damn near killed Katie…if it wasn't for Arizona. I helped bring a beautiful baby horse into this world, and I named him after the restaurant where I fell in love with this beautiful woman I have in my arms._

The sun has risen fully and I guess the time to be around 9 am. It's late for Arizona to still be sleeping, but I just pull her in close and leave her be. Fifteen minutes later, Arizona stirs at the sound of a vehicle driving down the long drive to her family home. She lets out a moan of frustration and pulls in closer to me. A smile appears on my face as I think how this amazing woman feels safe enough with me to fall asleep in my arms. …_She doesn't trust easily._

"Morning, dears!" Momma Robbins calls as she exits her Jeep. Arizona finally opens her eyes, trying to focus on the object that woke her up.

"Mmmm…morning…" Arizona mumbles, hardly loud enough for me to hear, let alone her mother thirty yards away.

I chuckle at Arizona's musings and yell "Morning Ms. Robbins!" Arizona cringes at the level of noise, eliciting another laugh from me. I see the other occupant of the Jeep step out. I move Arizona away from my body and stand. She looks at me with her childish pout. "Come on cowgirl, your Dads home." She perks up, rubs the sleep from her eyes, gives a big stretch then takes my hand.

Entering the home, Arizona immediately finds her father in the kitchen and wraps him up in a proper hug. I try to give them some privacy but Arizona calls me back.

"Daddy… I know you met her before but, I'd like to introduce you properly." Arizona says looking between the two of us.

Daniel smiles at me and opens his arms. He takes me into a strong hug, his strength coming not from muscle but from love…fatherly love. …_how I miss it._ Pulling back, he says "It's a pleasure to see you again Ms. Torres."

I smile and say "It's great to see you out of the hospital Colonel."

"No brig can keep me locked up for long." He says in jest, and the three women surrounding him give a laugh. We spend the morning as a family. Barbara and myself take over the kitchen while preparing brunch for us, and as usual, Arizona and Daniel sit back and watch. Both claim to know nothing about cooking, and it being safer for everyone to let the 'real women' handle these things. At which I give Arizona a pointed glare.

"What?" She asks a bit sheepishly "You know its true. I burn toast…and eggos…and Pop Tarts!" She's right, with her cooking I end up throwing more food away than what I deem edible.

Arizona and her father discuss how the family farm will be run. The logistics being the biggest concern, but the Colonel tells my girlfriend that he will still be around to watch over the entire operation and will step in if anything to crazy starts going on. She refuses to take the property legally for a full year's time, wanting to make sure that it is doable before her parents sign everything over to her. …_my girl's a smart cookie. …A cookie I'd like to eat. Stop it Torres! It's family time. No sex thoughts allowed._

"Oh…Pops, we got a new addition to the family." Arizona starts as she loads up her pancakes with syrup. _…great, just what I need...an Arizona all hopped up on sugar._

"Thelma finally go?" Momma answers. Arizona nods excitedly. "Huh…thought I would have gotten word from Katie…." She says more to herself than anyone else at the table. I see Arizona's face turn from excited to serious in a flash.

"Katherine McKenzie is no longer employeed by us." Arizona says coolly. This catches both her parents attention.

"What?" Her father snaps.

"I released her from her services last night." Arizona says, concentration on the pancake infront of her. I can see Daniel starting to get upset, but he tries to remain calm.

"And…why did you feel it necessary to fire an employee that was hired by me?" He asks pointedly.

Arizona drops her fork and turns to look her father fully in the face. "A number of reasons, but primarily I will not allow a person to work for my family who physically assaults my girlfriend. You want me to take lead in this business, fine. She works for me, so I can fire her. And I did. …First executive decision has been made."

Barbara and Daniel look to me for confirmation, and a mothers trained eye can see the slight swelling I still have in my cheek. "Oh…honey…." Barbara raises her hand to touch the injury but pulls back.

"It…It was a…miss understanding." I say, trying to remain cool around my girlfriend's parents. …_they don't need to see crazy Callie._

"What the hell happened?" Daniel booms.

"McKenzie almost got the shit kicked out of her, that's what happened." Arizona says, throwing her napkin down and clearing her plate, no longer hungry. Coming back to the table she continues "Damn near lost my head and throttled the bitch."

"Zona!" Barbara gasps.

"What Momma? You and Daddy taught me to protect the things I love. I love Callie. When Katie layed a hand on her, I went on instinct." Arizona looks to me, then back at her parents. "She comes round here again and she'll be met with the business end of my shotgun." Arizona storms off to her room, leaving me with two very curious parents.

"So what really happened? …Z tends to overreact or exaggerate when her emotions get involved…" Her father asks.

I retell the events of the previous night and when I finish, neither parent says a word. Finally, Daniel speaks up. "Well… I think Z did right." With that, the tension breaks and I follow Arizona up to her room. She is just toweling off after a shower when I knock and enter.

"So…how pissed are they?" She asks.

I take in my very wet, very naked girlfriend. "Not so much…I told them the whole story and your Dad says he agrees with what you did." She is facing the mirror of her dresser. I come up behind her and play with the towel covering her body. Arizona's eyes meet mine in the mirror, and she's reading my thoughts. She gives a slight shake of her head, telling me 'don't you dare.' I give a low chuckle and with one swift movement undo the knot that is keeping the towel on her body.

It drops to the floor in a pile, leaving Arizona completely naked, vulnerable, and drippy. She starts to turn to face me, but I stop her by grabbing her hips. My lips find that spot behind her ear that makes her shiver in pleasure.

"Cal…." She breathes out, warning me. I don't listen as her voice say no, because her body is screaming yes. I push her shoulders forward, telling her to brace herself against the dresser which sits just above waist level. Arizona complies, even though her glare tells me to stop.

I press my center against her ass, and lean over her naked torso. Her breasts hang freely, allowing me to take them easily in both hands and knead them. Soft moans start making their way from my love's throat. My lips trace up and down Arizona's neck, and make their way to her strong back. I can feel Arizona shiver, a mixture of pleasure and the water evaporating off her rapidly heating skin.

"Jesus…." Arizona growls as I take her nipples between my thumb and forefingers, pinching and working them. I chuckle into the crook of her neck.

"You like that baby?" I purr into her ear. I can see her eyes close in pleasure. Watching myself in the mirror give pleasure to my girlfriend makes my center start dripping…_fuck, I want her so bad. _Without warning, I slip two fingers deep in her depths. She is plenty aroused, so it doesn't hurt, but she cries out in surprise.

"Shhh…. You have to stay quiet if you want more…" I say teasingly. Her hands clench on top of the wooden dresser. I slowly move my fingers in and out of her center, wetness soaking my hand and dripping down her smooth legs. In this position I am able to run my fingers against her walls, applying a pressure that makes her legs tremble. My left hand continues working her perfect breasts, my lips and tongue making their way across every inch of her neck and back. Small gasps escape those beautiful lips everytime I drive back into her.

Her muscles start to tremble, and I can tell by the look on her face in the mirror that she is getting close. I increase the speed of my fingers. Her mouth hangs open, gasping for air. Seconds before she reaches the edge her eyes fly open and lock onto mine. I give her a mischievous smile then my teeth clamp down on her shoulder, branding her as mine. Her core sucks my fingers in deep and clamps down, her legs shake. The sound coming out of her mouth is a mixture of a moan and a cry. She's fighting herself, trying to keep quiet, but struggling against the overwhelming pleasure pouring over her at this very second. My left hand moves from her chest and wraps around her waist, holding her up. I feel her body start to stabilize and there is a taste of iron seeping into my mouth. My teeth let go of her skin, and I swipe my tongue across her brand to soothe the open wound. …_she'll have that for a good week or so._

I pull my fingers from her depths. She watches in the mirror as I suck her juices from them. Turning, I grab my towel from the rung on the door and throw over my shoulder "I'm taking a shower." In the bathroom, I strip and step into the large shower. Seconds later, I am joined by the blonde who was, not a minute ago, spasming around my fingers. I smile at her, looking up and down her naked body. "What do you think you are doing?"

She smiles back at me "I could use another shower…" And pull my head in for a kiss.

…_I don't think there is going to be a lot of cleaning in this shower…and I'm fine with that._

* * *

><p>AN2: Do it…you know you want to.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Another chapter for all you addicts. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_I don't know if I can do all this. I never really wanted this, but how can I tell them no. It's part of the family, its part of my blood. _I am working the stables, doing what should be done by our animal caretaker but seeing as I fired her without having a replacement…here I am. Not that I mind, doing something with my hands, feeling the sweat break across my brow and back makes me think clearer, and right now I need to think.

My father and I talked more after Callie and I finally got out of the shower. The water had long since run cold, but we didn't mind…we had each other to keep us warm. Callie and Momma sat outside and talked like they were life long friends. …_I knew they would love her. How could they not? She's amazing. _I had told my Dad that I would, in fact, take over the family business from a-far. But I still have my doubts…hence, me working.

I've been clearing stalls for about an hour when I hear that angelic voice "There's my cowgirl, looking all sexy…" I turn and see her eye me up and down like I'm a piece of meat. Usually, I would cut that down flat but when Callie does it…_she can eat me whenever she likes. _I got my usual boots and jeans on, and had long since discarded my shirt and am now just wearing a light tank top. My hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, and my old leather working gloves. …_I do look pretty hot if I say so myself._ I walk over to her, shovel in hand and lay a passionate kiss on those perfect lips.

"Need any help?" She asks. I smile at the thought of Callie doing anything involving physical labor. It doesn't fit her image, but I'd bet she could pull it off.

"Actually, you can help me with Berny." I say, setting down the shovel and wiping my brow. Her face lights up at the mention of the new foal.

"Ok! …What we doing." She asks as I lead her out to an exercise pen. I had moved Thelma and Bernini out of their pen to clean it. I grab a rope from the post and climb the rails.

"I need to do an exam and since momma here won't let me near him, we gotta separate them. I'll rope him then distract the girl. You lead Berny back to the stables." She nods in understanding. I drop down into the pen and start twirling the rope next to me, waiting for the right moment to throw it.

"Wow…you really are a cowgirl huh?" Callie plays from outside the gate.

I smile over my shoulder "I do everything, baby…" I quickly rope the horse, and hand off the lead to Callie who gently starts pulling the foal out of the pen. I run interference with the unhappy mother, jumping the rails when Callie is clear. Catching up with her I stop her outside the stables. "Let's do this here. Thelma's really anxious, maybe if she can keep an eye on her baby she'll calm down."

I grab some more gloves, along with my exam bag and return to Callie. Her face is plastered with the smile that I love. She keeps the baby mostly silent and content while I perform my basic exam. I check the lungs, and heart. Check his eyes and ears. Palpate the abdomen for any irregularities. All the while, Callie has one eye on the foal, the other on me.

"You go to school for this?" She asks, talking about my knowledge of horses.

"Nope, just experience…" I explain. "Ok, flip him on his side." She struggles to get the foal down and I just sit back and laugh for a couple minutes. Finally, I say "Here, let me show you…" I take the horse by the base of its body and quickly knock him off balance and lay him down

"Careful!" Callie yells, afraid that I might hurt her baby.

"He's good Cal. Solid boy we got here…" I take out a syringe and vial for blood. Callie watches as I expertly collect a sample, like it is second nature for me.

"What's that for?" She asks.

"I send it to our vet. He does a genetics test on it, make sure our boy is clean of any illnesses or diseases. Horses are very susceptible to certain illnesses from breeds being so interbreed during a period of time, just like any animal breed for sport. …Dogs, cats and so forth …We don't reproduce using tainted bloodlines, so he should be clean, but it's just precautionary." I say, holding up the sample making sure it's a viable sample. "Alright well, if you are ok with him I'll go finish their pen so we can move him and Momma back in." She just gives me a bright smile. …_she's in love. _

Quickly, I put down fresh hay, change out their water and food. Callie leads him back to his pen, then I go and rope Thelma and put her back. She calms down once she gives her baby a once over. Callie's eyes remain wide in wonder. I go about finishing my work, my girlfriend never leaving the edge of the pen.

Coming up beside the Latina, taking a break to catch my breath I ask "You like him?"

She looks at me like I have three heads "I love him! He's so cute." She says in a baby voice, leaning over to reach out to Berny.

"You know… we usually breed to sell…" I say, wanting to play this out a little. Callie's head snaps around.

"You're going to sell him?"

"Usually, I would but…how would you feel about an early anniversary present?" I say, looking at the animal. Silence. I chance a glance at my girl, her mouth wide in shock.

"You…you'd let me keep him?" She sputters.

I smile at her excitement. "Of course… he's yours if you want him. We wouldn't be able to-" I'm cut off as Callie takes my mouth with hers, arms flinging around my shoulders pulling me close.

"I'm sorry…you were saying." She says after breaking the kiss, her face bright in excitement.

"We uhh…." My mind becoming hazy after that kiss. "Uhh…oh right, we wouldn't be able to move him to Seattle for about 6 months or so, but…I think Skittles would like some company. Don't you think?" She just nods and pulls me in for another kiss. …_good thinking Robbins._

I continue with my chores, Callie being of absolutely no help but I enjoy her company and her one-sided conversation to her new baby. A little after 4 pm, I hear a truck approaching the stables. Looking out the front gate I see it's a red Dodge truck. …_got to be fucking kidding me. _I drop my shovel, pull off my gloves and make my way to the safe where my family keeps a shotgun. Thankfully the code is the same, and I pull out my old friend. Callie see's the weapon in my hand, and her eyes dart to the truck. Rage flashes across her face. The feel of the gun in my hands makes my body shiver …._Never one for guns, but they have their use._

Callie takes off with speed I would never imagine her possessing. I run after her. Making it out of the stables, I see Callie slowly stalk up to Katie who has exited her truck. She turns and sees the Latina approaching on her and puts up her hands in surrender…its not enough. Callie pushes her back against the truck and winds up with a clenched left fist and lets it rip against Katie's chin.

"Owwww….Fuck!" Katie yells, falling to one knee, hands flying up to her face.

Callie winds up again. "Get up bitch!" Callie goes to pull Katie up but I am able to pry myself between her and the woman on the ground.

Pushing my girlfriend back. "Enough Callie….you got your shot." I can see her fuming. I turn back to Katie and help her up with my one free hand, shotgun occupying the other. Blood is running down her lip, Callie split it open good…_that's my girl._

I step back, making sure I stay in front of Callie. "What are you doing here?" I spit out.

Katie spits out blood on to the ground. "My fucking job…"

"Excuse me?..." I say, not believing what I just heard.

"Your father hired me…so only he can fire me." She spits out. She moves to make her way into the stables. I cut her off.

"I own this property…you work for me. When I say you're fired, your ass is gone. Do you understand me?" I can see her thinking how to challenge me.

After seconds of no action, she tries a different tact. "What happened to us, Z? Huh? …We…W-we were in love." She pleads. I can feel the heat radiate off Callie standing behind me.

"Get over it, Katie. You're just being pathetic now…" I say, feeling a little bad for her. She obviously still has feelings for me, and I hate making someone hurt.

"Pathetic? …Pathetic? I'm being pathetic…. Tell me, who was the pathetic one when she was screaming my name, begging for more as I was fucking her brains-" Katie is cut off by another left hook across her cheek. …_damn Callie's fast. _Again, I wrestle my girlfriend away from her target.

"She's mine you bitch!" Callie yells, fighting against my restraining arms. She tries to shake the pain out of her left hand …._at least it's not her scalpel hand._

"Fuck you!" Katie yells, spitting out more blood. …_she always was a tough chick. _"You will never love her as much as I did…as much as I still do!"

"That why you fucked around on me?" I yell out. They just slipped out in the heat of the moment. I've never uttered those words. I always knew, but never confronted her about it. How could I blame her when I was traveling 7 months out of the year?

Katie's face looses its anger, just sadness is present now. "Y-you knew?"

"Of course I knew… I'm a lot of things, but stupid ain't one of them." Callie's anger calms, lost in the argument going on in front of her.

"Why…why didn't you say anything?" Katie is close to tears.

"Because I didn't need another excuse to leave you… it was just the driving force. We both knew we were done…we were done before we even started Katie. …Move on! …For both of us…" I wait, seeing the words sink into her thick head. I turn away from the shattered woman, and push Callie back towards the stable.

After taking a couple steps away from the bleeding woman, I hear the click of a switch blade being opened. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Turning, I pump the shotgun, moving a case into the barrel, and point it directly at the brunette's body. The knife is clutched in her right hand, her eyes trained on Callie. It's a stalemate, no one moves. No one breathes.

I break the silence. "Don't make me kill you…" …_cuz I will._

She takes a slow, deliberate step forward. I quickly raise the shotgun in the air and pull the trigger. The crack of the gun echoes across the entire farm. Callie jumps and cries out in surprise. Katie freezes. Immediately, I pump the shotgun again, loading the final casing into the chamber and point it back at the unwelcomed woman.

"I'm not worth it Katie… Go home. …Please." I'm begging now.

…_don't make me do this._

* * *

><p>AN2: Ooooo…drama drama drama. This may be the last chapter for the day. Click that little balloon down below and leave me some love. Gracias!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright, alright. Since so many of you said I was mean to leave you hanging like that, I decided to be nice and post one more tonight. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Callie's POV:

I hear that sound of the shell being loaded in the shotgun that Arizona grabbed from the gun safe…that unmistakable sound. My stomach rolls. I turn and see Arizona staring down Katie who has a large knife clutched in her right hand. Her eyes boring holes into my skull.

"Don't make me kill you…" Arizona growls, shotgun pointed directly at the woman's body.

A look of pure hate crosses the brunettes face …_feelings mutual, bitch._ I return her glare, daring her to move forward.

She takes a slow step forward, and a split second later, the crack of a shell being fired off makes me jump a foot. Katie freezes. Another pump of the shotgun, another shell being loaded into place within the barrel and the gun is pointed back at the visitor.

"I'm not worth it Katie…. Go home. …Please." Arizona begs. …_don't put this on Arizona…please. She doesn't need this on her conscience._

A tear streaks down the face of Katie. If it wasn't for my extreme hatred for this woman, I'd feel sorry for her. "You are…Arizona. You're worth it. You're worth everything." She raises the knife above her head like she is about to throw it. Arizona takes a small step sideways, blocking my body with hers, shotgun still trained on the woman.

"Katie…please…" Arizona's voice is tense. "Please… I don't want to do this…." Her finger grips the trigger. Katie's hand pauses above her, knife poised for attach. Then a blur of movement, the knife goes flying. I flinch. I can feel Arizona's whole body tighten, expecting a knife to strike her body any second.

The knife lands with a twang, blade stuck in the ground, a foot in front of Arizona's boots.

"Damn it Katie…" Arizona breathes out, her finger flying from the trigger. She lowers the gun, her breath ragged from holding it so long.

"Good bye Arizona." Katie says with finality. She gets back in her truck and drives off. Arizona drops down on her haunches, weight of the world lifting off her shoulders.

"Jesus Christ…." Her voice is trembling, adrenaline kicking in, only now it's not needed. "I almost…" She can't finish the thought, and neither can I.

"Arizona!" Her dad calls, his voice laced in fear. He comes around the bend and sees Arizona crouched down, shotgun draped across her lap, head in her hands. I'm standing stock still behind her, not knowing what to do. He approaches slowly, not wanting to spook a woman with a loaded gun. "Arizona honey…are you two ok?" He asks.

She looks up at her father, then rises from her crouched position, hauling the gun up with her. "Yeah Dad…we're fine." Not making eye contact, because she knows she can't pull it off. Not yet.

"Was that Katie's truck I saw haul ass out of here?" His eyes wide in concern. Arizona shuffles forward the foot to the stuck blade, and pulls it loose. Wiping it clean, she slips it into her pocket.

"Yeah…it was her." She walks back to me and cups my cheek with her free hand. "You alright?" Her eyes full of concern. I manage to give a small nod. Relief floods her face and she places a gentle kiss on my lips. Pulling back, she grabs my left hand and inspects it for any injuries. It's a little beat up, and starting to bruise but no broken bones or permanent damage. …._didn't know punching someone in the face hurt so much._

"It's fine Arizona. …I'm fine." I say as I look in her eyes trying to calm her. She raises an eyebrow, she knows what she means when she uses the word fine…it means I'm not fine. "Really…I'm ok. I'm just happy you didn't have to-"

"Yeah. Yeah, me too." She cuts me off.

"What the hell?" This time it's Barbara that comes running around the corner. "I heard a shot. Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah Momma, we're good." Arizona turns and walks back into the stables. I don't follow her, I can't move. My hands are trembling, my own adrenaline working against me.

"What happened?" Daniel asks me in a soothing voice, gently caressing my arm up and down trying to calm me like I'm a spooked animal or something. …_fuck if I know._ I can't form any thoughts, all I can do is picture Arizona with a gun raised at another woman. Arizona walking between me and a blade. Arizona staring down the barrel of a gun…protecting me.

"I made good on my promise." Arizona answers, she joins the three of us without the shotgun in her hands. No one says anything, eventually Barbara and Daniel turn back to the house. I can almost see the mask Arizona raises, her face back to her usual happy going one, that smile that would almost pass as genuine…but it never makes it to her eyes. She doesn't want to talk about what just happened yet, so I don't push it. We spend another hour or so in the stables, Arizona finishing her chores and calling some people around town, trying to find another caretaker that is available for hire, as well as changing our travel plans. I try to absorb as much calm and peacefulness out of Berny as I can. My stomach is still in knots and my mind going a million miles a minute.

Back in the house, my new family acts as if nothing out of the ordinary happened earlier. Because, to them…nothing really did. They don't know the details and I keep it like that, following Arizona's lead. It's our last night here in Colorado, our flight back home leaving midmorning. Arizona and I agreed it was best to get the hell out of dodge as soon as we could. No sense in playing with fire. The four talk about anything and everything, keeping the mood light. Arizona informs her parents that Bernini is now my baby and I can't keep my smile off my face. _…best present ever…it's hard to upstage an ACTUAL pony. Every woman has wanted a pony at one point or another in their life._

Finally, Arizona and I decide to turn in. We didn't get that much sleep between Pop's, the bar fight, and the birth of Bernini. Add to that the draining effects of the trauma and adrenaline from earlier this evening, and we could damn near fall asleep standing up.

"Night Daddy." She hugs him.

"Sleep well baby girl…" He says, eyeing his daughter knowing something is off. But he too doesn't push it. …_Arizona opens up when she wants to._

"Momma…" She place a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Night Zona." Also giving her daughter a once over.

I bid them good night and retreat to our room behind Arizona. We each take a quick shower…separately and crawl into bed. Instead of moving in close to me, like she usually does, she's on her back playing with the pocket knife that Katie left sticking out of the ground…opening it, then closing it. Then opening it again. I turn on my side and watch her. I reach out and place my hand against her arm, she stops fidgeting.

"You didn't do it…" I say.

She lets out a breath "Nope…"

"Why?" I ask.

Arizona puts the knife down on the bedside table, not moving from her back. "I couldn't believe that she would force me…"

"If you didn't know her, if it wasn't Katie….but someone else, would you have?" I ask.

She turns on her side, looking at me finally. "Would I have pulled that trigger? Without a moment's hesitation. …If someone was threatening you, threatening my family? I wouldn't think twice about pulling that trigger." We lay there, staring at each other.

"I'm glad you didn't have to. …But I would do the same." I say. "There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe, Arizona." Again, we lay in silence.

"Enough of this seriousness… tomorrow, we get back to Seattle and get to start packing up all your junk and move it to OUR home." Arizona's smile is true, her real character making its way back. I reflect that smile, thinking about how I will be able to say 'let's go home', not 'let's go to your home' or 'let's go to my apartment.'

…_let's go home. That sounds…amazing._

* * *

><p>AN2: Not that it was a poll or anything, but the responses were about 5050. Half wanted Z to shoot the bitch, the other half didn't. Well…I guess half of you are disappointed but…I was screwed either way huh? LoL Hope you all still enjoyed the chapter. More to come tomorrow morning. You know what to do…reviews make me sleep sooooo good!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: First chapter of the day. More to come, but this should get your juices flowing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Arizona's POV:

Callie and I have been back in Seattle for about a week and a half. She has been busy getting caught up at work, plus continuing her paper on her cartilage research. It seems like I have been on the phone with my uncle constantly since I left Colorado. For him being the hands-on supervisor, he certainly doesn't like to get his hands dirty. …_I knew I would hate this._ But I keep at it, knowing that its going to get worse, get rougher, before it gets easier.

Our six month anniversary was amazing, both the meal Callie cooked for us, and the long…long night of love making I treated her too. But still, we have yet to get Callie packed up and moved out, we've both been just too busy. We have fallen back into our old routine, sleeping in the city when Callie is due at the hospital, which is damn near every night. And my place, only once besides the night of our anniversary. I try not to let it get to me, our relationship taking a semi back seat to our professional lives, but it chaffs a little.

After an unbearably long conversation on the phone regarding crop rotation, employee histories and salary demands I throw my phone onto the couch. I love my Uncle, I really do but…there is something to be said about mixing business and blood. I need an hour to relax, unwind…so I decide to take Skittles out on a ride. Get both our bodies out into the fresh air. As I pull my boots on, Marks ringtone ruins my plans.

"Fffffuuuuuucccckkkkkkk…." I growl as I grab the phone and jam the answer button. "What?" I answer shortly.

"**Woah…What's with the tude Blondie?"**

I let out a breath of frustration. "Sorry Mark… Just…its been a long few days."

"**Well better watch yourself, you're not paying me anymore so I don't owe you anything…"** He plays. We both know that he would jump the NFL ship and hop back on the PBR one at my word.

"Yeah yeah…I said I was sorry. So, what's up?" I throw myself down on my couch.

"**Just wanted to give you a heads up, in about three days I will be releasing word that you aren't competing anymore so…be prepared to have your phone blow up. Alright?"**

"Great…" I say sarcastically "Thanks for the heads up Mark, I owe you one."

"**Just add it to the list."** He jokes and with that he hangs up.

Up until this point, I had yet to go on official record saying I was retiring. There had been rumors floating around, but no definitive word. Mainly because I myself didn't know for sure. …_I'm still not sure. _I can't imagine having to watch the guys ride, have to talk about the action and not be able to actually experience it. It's like one kid playing with a shiny new toy in front of another, who isn't allowed to touch it which, in turn, makes him want it about a million times more. That's what it feels like right now. I want what I can't have. …_no, you could have, but you couldn't be with Callie. Callie wins…Callie will always win._

After my internal struggle, I no longer have the energy or the resolve to go all the way out to the stables, saddle Skittles up and go on a ride. …_I need to see Callie. Need to remember why I can't play with that shiny toy. I need to see the better toy I get instead. The one that loves me back, not the one that tries to throw me to the ground and pulverize me. _I grab my keys and head out the door. The trip to the hospital goes by fast, mainly because I'm on autopilot the whole way, lost in thoughts of my forgone career.

…_ugh..hospitals…_When I make it to the ortho wing, I am informed that Callie is in surgery. …_naturally. _So I decide to head up to PT and kill some time with Teddy, maybe she can talk me off this cliff. When I get there, I am greeted by not just my friend, but also a red-headed neo-natal surgeon. They are sitting in the lounge eating lunch when I knock on the door.

"Ladies…Mind if I interrupt?" I ask, my look at Teddy having a little undertone to it.

"Not at all Ms Robbins…" Addison gestures to the seat next to her which I take. "I heard your trip to Colorado was a little more….exciting…than you planned."

"Yeah it….it was a peach let me tell ya." We spend a few minutes just catching up, small talk, when Addison's pager goes off.

"Duty calls…" And the redhead excuses herself.

Making sure the coast is clear, I turn my attention to Teddy. "So?" I ask suggestively.

"So?..." Teddy lost at what I'm asking.

"How's it going with….you know?" I say, wagging my eyebrows.

"No…I don't know."

"Oh come on! You and Red!..." Teddy makes a face, telling me I'm way off base. "Oh come on Teds! Before I left, you two were three seconds away from ripping each others clothes off!"

"Z!" She yells, then lowers her voice as a nurse passes the open doorway. "There is nothing going on, ok?" I study her face for a couple seconds.

"I'm just saying Teds…. She's into you." Sitting back acting bored, waiting for Teddy to take the bait. Teddy takes a small bite from her sandwich, but chewing on something much bigger.

"…Really?" She asks timidly. …_I fucking knew it! Ain't nothing wrong with my radar._

Leaning back in "Yeah, like….way!"

"H-how do you know?" She's leaning in too, both of our voices low like we are conspiring something.

"Well…for one, I'm a life long lesbian. I can read the signs. Hell…a blind man could read the signs. And two…this lounge is the furthest possible place from the OB wing. I don't see many pregnant women walking around up here, do you? …Which means she made the trip just to see someone special." A smile crosses Teddy's face as she follows my logic, then instant doubt.

"She's just being friendly…" Teddy huffs, discarding her half eaten sandwich.

With an eye roll I say "Give me your phone."

"What? No."

"Give me…" I wrestle her phone away from her "…your damn phone."

Quickly opening it, I write out a text.

**Cal n Z going to club tonight. Ladies night. You in? – T**

I show it to Teddy right before hitting send. She reaches for her phone but I'm to fast and pull away from her. Seconds later, it vibrates.

**Are u going? – Adds**

I show Teddy her response and laugh "Told ya!" She just rolls her eyes while I type up a response.

**Only if u r – T**

Sending it, Teddy asks me "Ladies night?...why do I have a feeling its anything but ladies night."

"Actually, Theodora, it is ladies night at The Seven." I say staring at the stolen phone, waiting for the reply.

"The Seven? …That's a gay bar!"

"Exactly. …Only ladies lovin on ladies. What? I got a plan. Don't worry." She doesn't seem convinced. Then the sound of her phone vibration pierces the air.

**Then I'm in :-) - Adds**

I smile, and toss the phone back to the trainer. "Told ya… I'll let you know when so you can tell your boo." With that, I leave the lounge to go find my rockstar of a surgeon girlfriend, letting Teddy replay what just happened. …_Phase I complete. Next, Phase II._

* * *

><p>AN2: Give me some feedback. More to come.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Ok, next chapter is up. May not be able to post another one until later on tonight. But if you all are good, I may be nice and sneak in another writing session at work and give you an extra update. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Callie's POV:

A week and a half never felt so short and so long at the same time. Getting back to Seattle I thought Arizona and I would be together all the time, like we were in Colorado. But, those short days spoiled me. Now I'm back at work, at least 12 hours a day if not more, and on top of that I am finishing my research findings. With Arizona being up to her neck in family and PBR business, neither of us have time for anything other than sleeping next to each other. Our anniversary was the one exception…_that, that was a good night_. Arizona's present was a little stuffed horse with a tag around its neck reading 'Berny', so I had something until she could get my baby moved for good.

My trip to Colorado was very eye opening. I always knew that Arizona had a different up bringing than myself, but… I never imagined anything like that. It was homey, but I can see the struggles Arizona would have had growing up. People accepted her now, after years and years of knowing her. After years and years of blood, sweat, and tears. But what must it have been like when she was younger, when she was just starting out, when she just came out. _…she's stronger than I ever knew. _

I am about a half hour out of closing up a hip replacement, Bandy assisting, when a phone vibrates on the table in front of a scrub nurse.

Picking up the phone, the nurse announces "Dr. Torres…you have a text."

"Who's it from?" I say, eyes never leaving my work.

"Ummm…. The name just reads 'Cowgirl'." The nurse says uncertainly.

Bandy looks up from his hold on his instrument and see's my eyes sparkle with love. If I didn't have this mask on, the whole OR would be able to see the foolish grin on my face. The same look I get whenever my cowgirl calls or texts me.

"Hit me." I say, glancing to the nurse holding my phone.

"Missing my rockstar. When can I see her?" The nurse reads. If possible, my smile grows even wider.

I dictate a response "30 minutes. You know where." The nurse nods as she sends the text back.

The rest of the surgery goes smoothly, yet slowly. Knowing that my girlfriend is in the hospital…to see me…makes me giddy. She hasn't had time to visit me at work lately, and I really haven't had time to spend with her even if she was here. But I have about 45 minutes, and a hit of my drug, Arizona, sounds just right. Scrubbing out and giving orders to Bandy about the patient's recovery and post-op, I make my way to the third floor on-call room. The same on-call room I dragged Arizona to the first time she visited me.

Reaching the room, I look up and down the hall. …_No Arizona. Hmmm _Thinking I may have beat her here, I enter the room. Instead of finding it empty, or containing sleeping hospital staff, I see a blonde haired, blue eyed bombshell laying on her back, eyes closed, hands behind her head. Locking the door to the on-call room, I slip my shoes off along with my lab coat. I glance back to my snoozing girlfriend and see one eye open, watching me.

"You know…these rooms are for doctors only…" I play.

"That's what the interns that were using this room earlier said, but I just muttered the words 'Doctor' and 'Torres' and they ran away with their tails between their legs." She says, closing her eyes again. "Apparently this Dr. Torres chick is a real badass…"

I climb on the bed, and move to lay on top of my cowgirl "So I've heard…." Arizona smiles as she feels my body press against hers. I lay a slow, longing kiss on her lips …._how I've missed her lips._ Pulling back, I look in her eyes "Hey…"

"Hey yourself…" she purrs, her hands moving from behind her head and moving to mind, pulling out the band that was holding my hair back and lets her fingers tangle in the released tresses. She pulls me back down for another kiss, and I swear my whole body melts into hers. We spend most of my break like this, our bodies as one. I roll to her side and wrap my arms around her toned middle. We talk little, just happy to have some time for us.

Arizona breaks the silence with "We are going out tonight."

A little taken back by the statement, usually she asks if I want to do something, I reply "Oh, are we?"

"Yep, ladies night at The Seven." She says matter of factly.

I lift my head up from its place next to the blondes "The Seven? …If I'm going to spend a night with you, I don't want to go to a noisy club where women will be putting their hands all over you." I complain. "Besides…I'm supposed to be here tonight."

"Please Calliope?..." She pouts. …_that's not fair. _"We are going undercover. I'm on a mission and need an accomplice." She plays.

"Mission? What mission would this be?"

"Get Teddy and Addison together." Arizona responds, a nod of her head in confirmation.

"Arizona!" I yell.

"What?" She whines.

"You are not messing in people's relationships…."

"Oh come on Calliope. You see it too; they just need a…gay push." She says.

"A gay push?" The blonde nods her head. I can't help but laugh at her antics. "Arizona…"

"Look…they would be sooooo good together. We are just going to give them a little nudge in the right direction. I know Teddy likes her, she all but admitted it earlier. And Addison…well, she's pinging all over my radar so…" I start to interrupt her but she talks over me "You needed a gay push, Calliope…" She has me there. If it wasn't for the not-so-subtle push from a friend, I would never have started dating…McDevil, which in turn led me to find that I do, in fact, enjoy women just as much as men. I give up arguing, not that I really had a chance at winning once she pulled out her pout. …_I'm such a sucker for that face._

We spend the rest of my break making out like a couple of teenagers, both of us panting for air and grinding into each other. It's been a couple days since either of us had gotten the other off, and we are both feeling the withdrawal. If it wasn't for the daily shower sessions I give myself I would rip the blonde's clothes of right now and tell my next patient to find another surgeon. Our groping is interrupted by the beeping of my pager, calling me back down to the surgical floor.

Arizona groans "Uhhhhh….I so do not miss that in Colorado!" She says, talking about my pager. I give her a quick kiss, straighten out my scrubs and leave my girlfriend pouting on our on-call bunk.

The rest of the day passes as most do, routine and not to exciting. At just after 7:30 pm, I hunt down my star resident.

"Bandy…I need a favor." I say, approaching the awkward looking man filling out charts at the nurses' station.

He looks up to me and smiles "Sure, Dr. Torres."

"I need you to cover me for tonight. I got plans with Arizona." I say, hoping this man wants to remain in my good graces. He thinks about it, looking like he is edging towards the 'no' side. "Oh, come on Bandy… I haven't spent a night with her this whole week." He's still not swayed. "How about if I let you take point on the next micro incision hip replacement?" He's hooked.

"Fine." He takes my pager and takes off. …_yes!_

I leave the hospital and make my way to my apartment…the apartment I still live in despite Arizona asking me to move in with her. We just haven't had time to pack everything up, and I must admit that I am going to miss the convenience of living so close to work. But I want to live under the same roof as Arizona, so it's a compromise I am very willing to make. I look over my wardrobe, wondering what the hell one wears going undercover as half a gay couple trying to hook up a pair of, supposedly, straight women. …_what am I going to do with her? Always meddling._ Since it IS a gay bar, and Arizona is dragging me there against my will, I decide to dress a little more…suggestively…than I usually would. If I have to be there, I might as well make it hard on my girlfriend; have her have to fight the women off me.

I pull on a tight black skirt that stops about three inches above my knees, a low-cut red top. …_Arizona loves me in red. Loves me out of red as well. _And my black heeled boots that run up to just below my knees and that hug my legs perfectly, Arizona calls them my hooker heels, but I know she drools whenever I wear them. Warmth starts collecting at my core just thinking about Arizona getting all jealous. …_god, I don't know how long I'm going to last tonight._

After paying my cabbie, I text Arizona and she tells me that she is still waiting on Teddy so I decide to head in by myself. Paying the cover and getting stamped, I take a seat at the bar. I look across the club that is already pretty packed with women of all shapes and sizes, varieties and flavors of gay. I order myself a drink and just sit back and wait for my group to show.

I wait maybe 15 minutes when my eyes catch a head of beautiful blonde hair. But…it can't be Arizona. Sure, those are her eyes but…this woman is wearing a blue dress that would match my Arizona's glacier blue eyes. The fabric stops mid thigh, showcasing her beautifully sculpted legs, enhanced by the perfect heels that I forced her to buy months ago. This woman is…_a goddess. Aphrodite in the flesh._ My tongue goes dry; my mouth hangs open, eyes wide. Her strong arms are bare, the blue material drapes down her shoulders and crosses just above her perfect breasts. …_holy hell…so much for her having to brush women off me. I'll be beating women off her all night. _

Arizona and her two guests skim the crowd for a couple minutes, looking for me. But I don't move, I just stare that this vision of a woman.

"No way in hell…" The bartender intrudes my thoughts.

I peel my gaze off my cowgirl …_she's along ways from the farm _and look at the woman behind the bar. "Excuse me?"

She nods towards my blonde as says "Sorry, but she's way out of your league. Don't mean to be harsh, but I've seen enough to know when it ain't gonna happen." She throws a towel over her shoulder and joins me in ogling the blue-eyed bombshell.

"Is that so?..." I say quietly as Arizona finally meets my eyes and makes her way through the crowd.

…_we'll see about that._

* * *

><p>AN2: Another girl's night out. Hopefully this one goes smoother than the last one.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Don't know if I'll be able to post again tonight. Work may actually get in the way of my writing for once. Sucks huh? Let me feel the love. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Arizona's POV:

"I am so going to kill you for this!" Teddy growls at me, throwing another discarded outfit onto the bed. "What the fuck am I going to wear? …I have nothing." She's freaking out big time, but I'm not letting her back down from this. She wants Addison, and she's going to have to take the bull by the rope and cowboy up.

I send her back into the bathroom to finish up fixing her face and hair while I take a crack at her wardrobe. She's right…she doesn't have a lot. Teddy is like me, country girls that dress for comfort and utility, not to turn heads…_that just happens naturally for me. _But since I kind of forced my girlfriend to go out on one of her few nights off, I decided to treat her to a show. I don't wear dresses as a rule, but this blue number I have on was bought a couple months ago, shortly after Callie forced me to buy a pair of heels that have remained in their box since the day I tried them on. I must say, I rock this dress. The blue plays off my eyes, my hair drapes perfectly across my back and chest and my legs…oh girl, my legs. Callie loves them, especially when I wrap them around her waist. …_she is going to go crazy._

Finally, I piece together an acceptable outfit for my struggling friend. Black pants that fit Teddy well, along with a dressy light pink shirt and a trendy belt. Teddy is a tomboy like me meaning she feels more comfortable in pants, and she needs to feel confident tonight. The pink gives her a girly flair, and the belt throws it all together.

Teddy comes out of the bathroom and quickly changes. We both assess her look in the mirror; it gets two nods of approval.

"Flats or heels?" Teddy asks, looking at her rack of shoes.

"You have heels?" I ask a bit sarcastically as I check myself out in her mirror again.

"Do you?" She rebuts. I give her a roll of my eyes. "But seriously, which one? Addison is so tall…and she wears heels on top of it. I'll look like a midget next to her if I don't wear something with a lift."

"How well do you move in heels?" I ask, she just growls confirming what I thought. "Wear the flats."

"But-" She starts but I cut her off.

"Wear the flats so you can move. In my experience, a lot of women take their heels off if they are seriously having a good time and want to dance. And if she doesn't take them off, then so what? She's taller than you. Its hot." I say, sending a text back to Callie telling her I am on my way. "Callie is taller than me and I love it…"

"So what's the game plan?" Teddy asks, pulling on a pair of black flats and following me out to my truck.

"We'll play it as it comes…" I say, making our way to pick up Addison.

"What? …I thought you had a plan. You said, and I quote 'I have a plan. Don't worry.' Well… what's the plan Yoda?" She's definitely freaking out.

"Just be yourself…you'll be fine." I say. I don't really have a game plan, per say but just an ultimate goal in mind.

"Be myself? What…fucking christ…." She rubs her face and looks out the front window. "Yoda needs to give me some better advice or Yoda can shut the fuck up."

We pull up out front of Addison's and she's waiting for us. Teddy slides to the middle of the bench seat and Addison climbs in.

"Ladies…" She says in greeting. "Looking good Teds, love that color on you." Teddy chances a glance at me and I throw her a wink. We get to the club quickly and I find a parking spot about a block away. Making our way into the club, I start scanning the crowd for my Calliope. It's packed already, making it difficult to try to find a single person. Just being here for a few minutes, I receive many stares and lots of 'hey baby's'. …_oh yea, Callie is going to go crazy._

I can feel her eyes on me, I just can't find them. Then, scanning the bar area, they grab me. Those rich brown eyes suck my blues into their depths. I make my way towards where she is seated at the bar, the bartender leaning close to her; they appear to be having a conversation. The look on the Latina's face confuses me. …_what is that? Smugness? _I approach and see Callie mutter something to the woman behind the bar. Walking right up to the raven haired beauty, I lay my lips firmly against hers, not caring about an audience. She moans against my lips, and I feel her hand slip around my waist and move south, resting just above the imaginary boundary of my ass.

"Hey…" she growls, having to look a little from seated position.

"Hey yourself…" Then I lay another kiss against those lips that taste so good. …_oh yes, tonight is going to be a fun night._

She smiles her mega-watt smile then turns to the bartender who just got a good show. "You were saying?..." The woman clutching the towel in her hands is shocked still. I'm lost at what has just happened, and Callie can read my face. "She said that you were out of my league, that it was never going to happen."

I turn my glare to the scared woman. "Is that so?" I give her a hard look. Then turn back to Callie, "Well…she is right. I am out of your league…" Callie opens her mouth in argue but I continue "I'm just in the triple A and you are clearly in the Majors." I give her a wink and place another kiss on her lips. She just smiles. Then turning to the barkeep I say "So that makes you…what? Pee Wees?" Callie busts out in her hearty laugh. I grab her drink in one hand and take Callie's hand in the other and pull her away from the jaded woman. I lead her to the booth that Teddy and Addison managed to claim.

"You are so evil…" Callie says as she slides into the booth first, me following her in.

"She deserved it…" I say with a dismissive wave of my hand. "How can anyone be out of your league, I mean look at you!" I noticed she was wearing those boots that drive me insane with want. Her skirt hugs her hips and ass perfectly, showing off every single inch of her beautiful curves. And the red top that gives a little tease of the soft mountains below. …_she's not the only one going to go crazy tonight._

Callie leans in and breaths in my ear "I've never seen a more beautiful woman in my life. That dress on you looks…perfect." She places a light kiss on my jaw line and pulls back. It takes a couple seconds to clear my head, my body instantly responding to the proximity of Callie's mouth and tongue to my ear dazing me.

"...first gay bar!" Addison exclaims. I'm finally able to pay attention to the on going conversation.

"Z's idea…" Teddy says. I just shrug and flag a waitress over and give her our drink order. A half hour later, all of us have a round of alcohol in us. Callie decides its time to dance and we all hit the dance floor. Teddy holds me back from the others.

"What do I do?" She asks, clearly still freaked out about her ulterior motive for tonight. Addison has been sending signals the whole time. Touching Teddy's hand, rubbing the fabric of Teddy's shirt, Addison flipping her hair. …_god, Teddy is so blind._

"Just…watch Callie and I ok? Do what I do." I say, she nods and joins her dance partner. Callie and I take a spot about 5 feet away. I direct Callie "You are Addison, I'm playing Teddy ok? She's watching me for cues." Callie just rolls her eyes but plays along.

The Seven is known for its cool mix of music and free flowing alcohol and it stands up to the hype. The music is upbeat and lively. Callie and I start dancing apart. Nothing too sexy or touchy, taking turns of dancing in front of each other and moving about. I have to keep reminding myself that Callie is not the focus of my attention; even though she's the only thing I want to watch. I keep an eye on Teddy and Addison, they seem to be having a good time. So I decide to move in closer the Callie and see Teddy mirror my actions.

Another song, and I move a bit closer and place a tentative hand on Callie's hip, paying attention to how Addison reacts when Teddy does this. Nothing. She just keeps dancing, having a blast with her dance partner. …_I knew it. _I work my way around Callie so her back is to me, watching Teddy do the same. I place both hands on either side of my girlfriends' hips and pull her in closer, Teddy hesitates but follows after I give her a glare. Addison is not showing signs of discomfort or apprehension. Finally, I pull Callie flush against the front of my body, what I've wanted to do since I stepped onto this dance floor. Teddy mans up and does the same. I watch, waiting for a reaction. Then I see Addison raise an arm and wrap it behind her, around Teddy's neck pulling her in closer. A smile finds my face, also mirrored on Teddy's face. …_god, I'm good._

Callie pulls away from me and takes my hand, leading me back to the booth.

"She needs to fly solo for a while… and I need another drink." She explains as we take our seats. Ten minutes later, Callie has another round, me with my usual Iced Tea, the other couple reappears. Teddy has Addison's hand in hers, leading her. Standing, allowing Addison in first then slides in after her.

"Wooo….this club is great!" Addison yells over the music. "But I shouldn't have worn these damn heels!" At which she pulls them off. Teddy's face is shining. …_put a cap on it Teds, you haven't sealed the deal yet. _We sit for a while, just chatting and watching the dancers. Callie's hand stays on my thigh, claiming possession.

At one point, two butch women approach our table and ask "Can we offer any you ladies a dance?" They eye each of us individually. Usually I would step up and cut them down, but I decide to let someone else take the lead. Surprisingly enough, it's Addison.

"Nope, we're exclusive, but thanks." Then gives Teddy a playful wink. "Right honey?" Teddy's face deceives her attempt to play it cool, a blush breaking out across her cheeks.

Callie chuckles and places a kiss on my jaw line in attempt to cover up that she is whispering in my ear "You are too good." A squeeze on my thigh sends a wave of arousal down my body. …_fuck, can we go home yet?_

The tone of the music shifts to a slower melody and I feel the time approach. Making sure I catch Teddy's eye, I grab Callie by the hand and pull her back onto the dance floor. Turning, I see Teddy grab Addison, who is heelless, following us, her eyes on me. I pull Callie in close to me and guide her arms up and around my neck, and placing my hands on her hips. Teddy hesitates. I nod at her, telling her to suck it up and do it. Still she doesn't, and then Callie sends her the Torres glare. Teddy finally follows my lead and places Addison's arms around her upper body. Addison has a huge grin on her face. …_this is so over Teds. You won. _

Another song flips, following the tone of the previous, a slow song to get close to. Being this close to Callie makes my mind wander….wander to the goddess in my arms. Not thinking that Teddy is watching me, following my moves, I pull Callie in flush to my body. My leg moves between hers, applying pressure where I know she wants it. Callie, too, forgets her part and does what comes naturally. My hands roam lower and rest on the swell of her perfect ass. I get lost in her eyes, her touch, her smell. Callie's hands make their way to my hair, fingers running through it.

"God…you're beautiful…" I breathe out, not really intending Callie to hear but she does.

"But I'm not the most beautiful in the room tonight…." She says.

"I beg to differ." I lean in to Callie, her fingers pulling my head in closer and we lock in one of the most amazing kisses I've ever had. When people say everything fades away, when it's just you and that person you love…they had it right. There was no one else in that room, in Seattle, in the entire world. It was just Callie and me…me and Callie. My hands glide up to her back and pull her in harder. I can feel the vibration of the moan within Callie's throat and it makes want her even more. Everything this creature does is beautiful…perfect…gorgeous. I start seeing stars, at first I think it's from the power of the kiss, the magic Callie holds over me. But then the burn within my lungs tell me the stars are from alack of oxygen. We pull apart and both take in sweet air that was missed.

The fog clears from my brain and I remember….Teddy. …_FUCK! I just screwed her._ I chance a look to where Teddy and Addison were dancing. They aren't dancing anymore, but they are there. Addison's hands are in Teddy's hair, Teddy's hands strong against Addison's back. Mouths glued together, lost in each other. …_damn…I am too good. _I feel a smile take over my face. …_I win again._

Turning back to my girlfriend, still in my arms, I say "Lets get out of here." She gives me a peck on my lips and leads us back to the booth, collecting our stuff.

On the way past them, Addison and Teddy are up for air, just looking at each other, shy grins on their faces. Teddy see's Callie and I head off for the exit and I yell over my shoulder "You're on your own, kids!" Throwing Teddy a wink, Callie and I exit the club and make our way my truck.

Reaching it, Callie pushes me up against the passenger's side door and attaches her lips to me. Men and women pass and stare, but I can't do anything. I am helpless when those lips are on me.

"Take me home…" She growls. My panties become wetter than they already are.

"Your apartment is closer…" I manage to get out through the gasps of air I am trying to take in.

Callie's lips leave my neck and she looks at me, lust and need making her eyes dark. "The things I want you to do with me… I want privacy. …You're going to make me scream all night…" She purrs, licking her lips at the thought of her plans. _…I'll do anything you want me to. _Finally, I manage to swallow the saliva that's collected in my mouth. I push myself off my truck, open her door for Callie and help her in, her eyes never leaving mine.

…_home it is._

* * *

><p>AN2: Is she good or what? What a player…<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Content warning! Don't read if you aren't old enough to. Not my problem if you do and get scared for life. :-p Last update of the night. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Callie's POV:

…_jesus, I never realized how far outside the city Arizona lives. _My body hasn't stopped tingling since that kiss. …That kiss in the club where…everything went dark. I don't know what it was but I've never felt anything like that. And I know she felt it to. The whole drive home I keep my hand on her thigh. Her naked thigh. I can't keep my eyes off her legs, her legs in that dress. Her legs in those shoes. Her legs….it's safe to say I'm a leg chick. My hand works its way towards her center, and I can tell I'm breathing hard. …_god, I need her hands on me._

"Close your mouth, Calliope…" Arizona purrs, her voice low and husky, filled with want and arousal. "…soon, baby. We're almost home." I can feel the heat of her sex inches from her center. …_please drive faster._

Arizona blazes up the drive to her ranch home, knowing the route by heart. She parks her truck as close to the front door as possible, not wanting a long trip inside. We reconnect once we are both out of the cab. My lips are on hers and I don't plan on letting go any time soon. Once at the front door, Arizona needs to detach to unlock the bolt standing between us and a bed, or a couch, or a counter…._fuck, I'll have her anywhere._ I move behind her, grab her hips and grind my center against her well toned ass. Arizona has to steady herself against the door.

"Shit….Calliope, you're not making this any easier…" She growls, still trying to find the right key.

"Damn it Arizona…." I purr in her ear from behind, grinding myself against our fabrics, wanting more and more friction. "I want you to fuck me…." Arizona moans as my words wash over her.

"Christ…. Where's the god damned key…. Yes!" She exclaims, finally finding the one that fits and turning the lock. It clicks open and the next second my girlfriend is pulling me through her front door and slamming it behind me. She pushes me against the door and her hands tangle themselves in my hair. Our tongues battle for dominance, but neither really caring who wins.

I push Arizona back into the room. We stumble over furniture and rugs, but finally making it to my goal destination…for now. Turning my back to the couch, I wrap my arms around the back of the blonde and fall back, pulling Arizona down on top of me.

Arizona's mouth detaches from my lips and finds its way to my neck. Her hands move to knead and massage my breasts over the fabric of my shirt. The texture of my blouse rubs against my very sensitive nipples and I moan in pleasure.

"Fuck…. Do you know how much I wanted to take you in that club…" Arizona asks between hard sucks at my pulse point. I can't form a coherent thought, so I just cry out in pleasure.

"God… fuck me Arizona… please…" I plead.

"Oh… I plan to…" Arizona's hand moves from my breasts towards my center. I feel it slip beneath my skirt and make its way northward. Her lips find mine again, stifling another moan that threatens to escape.

"No…" I gasp, snatching her hand as its about to make contact with my very wet core. "Fuck me…" I say, looking straight in her eyes. I can see confusing flashing before her eyes. "Remember what I asked you about a month ago?" She thinks, realization finally making its way across her face. …_please, be ok with this._

"Really?" She asks. I nod. "Where?"

"Our bathroom…my side of the sink, in the back."

I can see lust return to her face. "Bedroom…five minutes. And don't take anything off…." And she heads off to our bedroom.

I wait a couple seconds then follow. I sit on the edge of our bed, which faces the wall of windows that looks out across the skyline of Seattle. I keep seeing Arizona in her dress, feel Arizona dance against me, smell Arizona's arousal through her panties. Moisture seeps from my center and pools on the lace between my legs.

I hear the bathroom door open and I turn to look at my blonde. She looks stunning in her blue dress, her powerful legs stretching from underneath it, running down to sit upon sexy black heels. Her strong arms free of unnecessary fabric. Her hands are on her hips. The only thing different from the vision before me and the one at the club not an hour ago is the bulge pointing out at her center. I squirm in excitement, knowing exactly what she is packing.

"Well?..." She asks as she stalks up to me, putting a little extra sway in her swagger than normal. I clench my legs together, trying to find some sort of friction for my throbbing clit.

"Fuck…" I breathe out.

"What was that?" She asks, coming closer and closer to me.

I swallow and reply "Fuck me…please…." She gets a cocky grin on her face.

We've done toys before, but Arizona nor myself have ever strapped it on. I asked once if she would be willing, surprisingly she said yes. I've been planning this ever since.

"All in due time Calliope…" She stops right in front of me. I look up into those dark blue eyes. I can see power and lust mixing together. I raise my hand to stroke her, but pull back, unsure how she wants to play this. "Go on…you can touch me…" She says, running a hand to my neck.

Slowly, I touch the bulge that is hidden beneath the beautiful fabric. Her stiffness makes me shiver with desire.

"Can I see it?" I ask.

She smiles down at me, feeling the power her current position has over me. "What are you going to do if I let you?"

"What do you want me to do?" At this point I would do anything to feel any part of her. But right now, all the contact I have is one hand against her clothed member, and her hand cupping the side of my face.

With her other hand, she reaches for the hem of her dress and slowly drags it up her body revealing more and more of her muscular legs. I have to mentally tell myself to swallow the saliva that has collected in my mouth. As she reaches the harness, her cock springs out of the restraint of the fabric. Her lower half is now naked entirely, having shed her panties before putting on the harness, and her torso clothed by the dress.

When shopping for this instrument of pleasure, I had solely Arizona in mind. She is anything but average, so why should her size be average. She is a good 8 inches, and thick. Ambitious even for me. But it fits Arizona. It's a dark blue, reminding me of the color of her eyes. I almost came at the thought of being impaled my Arizona's blue Johnson at the same time her blue eyes stare straight into my soul. Being penetrated both physically and emotionally at the same time.

Arizona grips her member and points it at my mouth. I look up, wanting to hear her say it. Finally, she commands "I want you to suck me…" a sly grin crossing her face. Glancing back down at her member, I slowly run my tongue over her head. Her eyes roll back just imagining the pleasure it would create. Starting slow, I take her head in my mouth. Arizona's hand moving from cupping my cheek to the back of my head to help guide me. I grab the base of her and push it hard against her core, applying pressure to her clit.

"Fuck…" she growls. Gently, she starts thrust back and forth, trying to get me to take more and more of her. I manage a little over half, but she's just too big to take more. I keep sucking, never taking my eyes from her face.

Finally, she tells me "On your knees." My heart drops, knowing what's coming…what I've been wanting all night. I do as I am told, turning onto my hands and knees at the base of the bed, still fully clothed including the hooker heels. I can feel Arizona poke me as she moves behind me. Her hands glide up my thighs, over my ass and find hold on my hips. One hand snakes under my skirt and pulls it up, exposing my dripping panties. I yelp in surprise as a strong stroke of a hand is made against my center.

"Mmmm… you've been wanting this for a while, haven't you?" She asks, examining the reaction she has on me.

"Yes." I breathe out. I feel her fingers move the fabric of my panties aside and I groan as two fingers sink into me. "Fuck….." I moan.

"What was that? …What do you want?" She toys with me, extracting her two fingers and rubbing my wetness against her saluting member. Stroking it, her other hand roams over my slit, making contact with my clit.

"Please, Arizona …please fuck me."

"Are you sure?" She places the head at my center.

"Please….." I cry. She chuckles and then slowly sinks into me. The first inch is in and I almost come undone. She pulls out and rubs the head up and down my slit, then re-enters me. She does this over and over again, always going a little deeper than the last. My thighs start shaking from the pleasure. Finally, one last time, she enters. My body devours inch after inch of her, until her hilt reaches my body.

"Are you ok?" She asks, with real concern in her voice. As much as she loves taking control like this, she doesn't want to hurt me.

"Yes! Fuck…yes…. Don't stop." I reassure her. She starts with small thrusts, barely moving, allowing me to get use to her size. Then she pulls back more and thrusts harder and harder. Arizona is pumping in and out of me with everything she has. Her hands grab hold of my hips for leverage, the sound of skin on skin coming together echoes in the room. My cries of pleasure meet it at every drive. Arizona is tearing me apart and I can't get enough. My arms become too weak, and I drop on to my chest. Arizona uses this change of position to push in deeper, continuing her work. She is panting from the exertion and the pleasure that shoots through her every time her cock hits her clit.

"Fuck baby! Oh god…. Yes…." I cry out, urging her on. This is better than I could ever have imagined. Its not the feeling of a dick in me, it's the knowledge that Arizona is the one wielding it, providing me the pleasure that is roaring through my entire body. I can feel my orgasm building, each thrust of Arizona's hips bringing me closer and closer. Her movements are getting more erratic as well, telling me her own release is about to peak.

Three more thrusts and my walls clamp around the girth of Arizona's dick, making it harder for her to pump in and out. The sound that comes out of my mouth is anything but human…its animal. This, mixed with another thrust that pushes Arizona deep into me is enough to trip the blonde into her own release. Her hands grip my hips hard; I know I will have bruises.

"Jesus… Fuck…. Calliope…baby" Arizona breathes out, finally able to talk after some time to recover. She pulls out of me and I flinch at the loss within me. She steps back on uneasy legs and takes the sight of me in. I have collapsed onto my stomach, body still trembling. Arizona strips everything off of her, dress, harness, and heels. Climbing onto the mattress, she rolls me over.

Leaning over me, she tries to find my gaze. Catching her eyes, I manage to get out "Hey…"

A sly smile crosses her face. "Hey yourself…" She goes about taking my clothes off, unzipping my heels and pulling them off slowly. She massages up my from my feet all the way up to my still spasming center. Her hands slip beneath my skirt and pull it down and off my body, along with my now ruined panties. Managing to get my shirt and bra off myself, I scoot back to the head of the bed, Arizona coming to lay beside me. We are both too hot and sweaty to hang on each other, but we hold each other's hand intertwining our fingers. I love this about her, how she knows the difference between fucking and making love, and knowing when I need what and how to cross over to the other.

After a couple minutes to slow our breathing and heart rate, Arizona breaks the silence. "So?"

I let out a single laugh and turn my head to look at her "That was…amazing…" I say. "You are amazing….thank you."

She smiles back at me. "I'd do anything for you Calliope."

I move in close and lay a deep, slow kiss. "Give me a couple more minutes and then it's your turn."

After another kiss, Arizona purrs "I'll hold you to that…"

"No worries cowgirl, we got all night…" I growl and close the discussion with a searing kiss.

…_all night, and forever._

* * *

><p>AN2: This chapter had about 10 different rewrites. Be gentle, these kind of scenes aren't really my strong points. Look forward to your reviews.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Sorry for the slight delay, my internet at work was down for two hours! Good thing I had my coffee or I would have really gone off the handle. LoL. Thanks for the reviews of last chapter. Glad you all liked. I took a risk with it, but I think it turned out nice. Next chapter is up. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_shut up…shut up…shut up…._ The noise isn't going away, only getting louder. I try to move, but I'm pinned on my stomach. …_what the hell. _My eyes slowly open. An alarm keeps piercing the air and I don't know where its coming from. I try to move again, but still, there is a weigh on me preventing me from getting up. Turning my head to the other side, I am greeted by the sleeping face of my girlfriend. Her head is only inches from mine and I can feel her steady breaths against my face. She is the weight holding me down, her body more on top of me than beside me. …_how can she sleep like that. _

Again, the alarm pierces the air, upset at being ignored. …_why does she even set an alarm when she could sleep through a hurricane. _More often than not…ok, like 99 times out of a 100, its me who wakes to her alarm and then I wake her up.

"Calliope…." I say, voice rough with sleep. Nothing. "Calliope…" I try again, this time moving my body as I try to stir the sleeping beauty. …_I need to keep a blow horn by the bed._

Managing to pull one of my arms out from under our bodies, I place a hand against her and shake. "Sweetie…" Her eyes start to flutter and she moans in frustration.

"Hmmmmmmm?" She says, barely aware of the sound.

"Your alarm..."

"Turn it off…" She moans and tightens her grip around me.

Smiling at her antic I reply "I would but your using me as a body pillow…" She mumbles something incomprehensible but lets go of her grip on me and spins off me. Another moan of frustration comes form her lips when she is met with the coldness from the untouched sheets on that side of the bed. I pull myself off the bed and stretch. …._jesus I'm sore. _

Another round of beeping pierces the air and I am finally able to hunt it down. Buried beneath piles of clothes I find her phone and dismiss the alarm. Sitting on the bed next to the Latina who is fighting with all her might to find the darkness of sleep again, I lay a hand on her now cool shoulder and shake gently.

"Calliope… wake up. You have work in two hours." She is due at the hospital by at least 8am. Usually she is there an hour early.

"It lies… it's not 6 yet." She says, rolling away from my shaking. "We only got 2 hours of sleep…"

"That's your fault…" I say.

"Didn't hear you complaining." She grumbles, laying on her back and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, I definitely wasn't." I lean in and place a peck against her lips. Her eyes open and find mine. Both our face crack smiles at the thought of last night…and earlier this morning. After my show, Callie and I spent the following hours worshipping each other. It's not something I would want to do all the time, or even semi-occasionally, but having that harness strapped to my body was oddly empowering. No wonder men are always touching and grabbing at themselves…its very distracting having your sex, your arousal out in the open for all to see. And the way Callie looked at me when she saw it on me…makes me wet all over again.

Callie is thinking the same thoughts as me, and reaches up to pull my head down for another kiss, this time more passionate. She takes one of my hands and places it on her naked breast.

I pull back and say "Don't tempt me woman." I get up and head to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, I walk out in a towel after taking my shower to find my girlfriend still in bed. "You need to get ready…" I warn as I start looking through my closet for something to wear.

"Why? ….It'll take me 5 minutes." Turning on her side to watch me, secretly hoping that my towel slips.

"You need a shower…you smell like sex." I throw over my shoulder at her.

"That's your fault…" She says. Finally, getting up out of bed, she disappears into the bath room.

Just after 7:30, I pull up to next to the entrance of the hospital. Callie is not in the best of moods, seeing as our activities left very little time for sleep. The nights we have together tend to be more taxing than the nights she has to work, but she's fine with that as long as her orgasm count is high enough. Last night…she was definitely satisfied.

She turns to me and gives me a kiss. "Love you. ….Thanks for last night. It was everything I imagined and so much more."

"Thank you…. I wouldn't have done it with anyone else." I say with a smile in my eyes.

She gives me her best smile and leans in to place a slow, longing kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." I reply and she slips out of the cab and walks, a little stiffly if I do say so myself, into the hospital for another day of changing lives.

I spend the first half of the day running errands, going to my lawyers office, and talking to my uncle…again. He's more nervous than I am about this whole arrangement, but he tries hard. Around 2, I decide to go drop in on my good friend Teddy and get the dirty on what happened between her and Addison last night after Callie and I high-tailed it out of there.

As usual, whenever I visit the hospital, my first trip is always to the ortho wing on the third floor. Its second nature, my body just leads me to the home of where my goddess resides. When I get there, the nurse manning the desk there says she is in surgery the rest of the day. A little upset that I will have to wait another five hours or so to see Callie again, I make my way to the other end of this floor, the PT department.

Getting there, Teddy is just finishing up with one of her patients. Seeing me, she blushes and turns to head to the laundry room. Usually I would let her go, but I need to know how my protégé did after I let her fly by herself.

The laundry room is noisy which means no chance of being overheard. Teddy is there waiting for me.

"So?" I ask.

"You completely fucked me!" She yells, pushing me against the wall.

"Woah woah woah…."I say, gently pushing her away from me. "What happened?"

"You kissed Callie!"

"And…."

"And I followed your lead like you said."

"I…I don't see the problem."

"I kissed Addison!" She's yelling at me, looking at me like I'm an idiot.

"I know…I saw. She seemed…. Perfectly fine with it." I say, remembering how the redheads hands where tangled in Teddy's dirty brown hair.

"I thought so too but then….after you guys left she…I don't know. She freaked out and left me. Just left me standing there." I can see Teddy is close to tears. I rack my brain, trying to find an instance where I could have read Addison's signs wrong. …_no…no I was right. Addison likes her. But, why would she…_

"It's going to be fine Teddy." I try to reassure her.

"Why did she do that Z? I thought she liked me…" She hangs her head in defeat.

"She does…she does, you know she does. She just…freaked out a little. We'll get you guys through this. I promise."

"…How? ….Z, I … I've never felt like this before about anyone. …I'm scared too but…" She folds herself into my outstretched arms.

"I know Teds. I know. ….We'll figure this out,ok? I promise I will help you win her over if you can. We've tackled bigger bulls than that redhead right?" She chuckles into my shoulder and I feel her nod. "Don't worry… it's not over yet. She just got spooked. You'll get your chance with her."

Teddy pulls herself together and decides that, as punishment for forgetting my role last night, I deserve another physical therapy session. Within the hour, I am sweating my ass off and my shoulder is on fire on top of the soreness in my abs and core. I already had quite the workout last night, but Teddy doesn't need to know that. Teddy and I chat as she massages my tired muscles in my shoulder, while I cool down from the session. Mark's ringtone interrupts us, and I answer.

"Hey Mark."

"**Are you near a TV?"**

"Umm…hello to you to."

"**Seriously Robbins, are you close to a TV?"**

"Uh, yeah. Why?" The PT department has a few flat screens along the wall as something for the patients to take their mind off the torture they are paying to have inflicted on them. Usually they are tuned to a music channel or one of the ESPN channels.

"**ESPN 2, now.**" I walk to the closest TV and flip it to the right channel. The man I see on it makes my blood turn red. **"You see it?"**

"Yeah, I see him." Mark and I remain silent as we watch the impromptu press conference unfold. Teddy comes up and stands next to me, also wondering what the hell is going on.

A reporter shouts out a question to the man. "Preston, what do you have to say now that Arizona Robbins is retired. You think you have a chance at the title?" _…how the fuck did they find out already. That wasn't suppose to be released for a couple more days._

"Did you leak this, Mark?" I ask into the receiver.

"**Of course I didn't."**

Burke laughs at the reporters statement. "A chance? …I think now that Ms. Robbins has excused herself, the sport will finally be as it should, return to the way it is suppose to be. Based on pure talent, not looks or desired ratings." _…are you kidding me?_

"Are you saying the championship was rigged to increase the popularity of the sport?" Another report throws at Burke.

"I'm just saying it's…odd that the…individual….that won just so happened to be the nations sweetheart. Now that she no longer plays with the big boys, I think the tour will go back to being what it should. Focused on the rides, not the looks and charms of the riders."

"Shit..." Teddy growls.

…_you want to play Burke, we'll play._

* * *

><p>AN2: Uh oh… someone had gone and pissed off Arizona. Never a good thing.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Next chapter is up. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Callie's POV:

…_jesus, that woman is unreal. The way she filled me perfectly, took control of my body. Took control of her own body. Her hips slapping against my ass. Her grunts of exertion. Her strong hands gripping at my hips. The feeling of beads of sweat dripping from her head down onto my back. Her moans of pleasure. The feeling of her coming inside me. _

"Dr. Torres?" I'm shaken from my daydream by the voice of my Chief of Surgery.

"Huh?" I ask dumbly.

"I asked, does Ortho have anything to add to this meeting?" I'm sitting at the large conference table that is the place of our weekly department meeting.

"Oh, uhh….." I search through my small stack of papers "No…no we're good." _…why am I here anyways. Dr. Chang is head of Ortho, not me. Oh right, because Dr. Chang is an incompetent dinosaur._

"Ok, then…I think we are finished here. Go save some lives, people." The chief excuses himself and everyone else rises and leaves the conference room. _…the smell of her arousal mixing with mine. _

"Cal-" Addison calls after me.

"Huh? What?...Sorry Adds, I was uhh…" I babble.

"Can I talk to you about something?" She asks. I nod and follow her to an empty storage closet.

"What's up?" Her face is a mixture of emotions. Pain, fear, worry, angst. …_what the hell happened?_

"I screwed up big time…" She collapses back against the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night! After you hauled Arizona out of the club like her hair was on fire. I…I screwed up." I just wait, letting Addison tell me in her own way, not wanting to push her. "I'm straight, Callie. Like…straight, straight. I've never looked at a woman like that, ever."

"But…." I lead her on.

"But…with Teddy… ughhhh I'm so confused." She hangs her head in her hands. "I don't know what I'm doing. …I'm not gay."

I can't help but laugh at her. "Addison…you are too caught up on labels. Gay, straight, bi. What does it matter? You like her, she likes you…obviously! I…I don't see the problem." She looks at me, confusion taking over her face so I continue. "Look, I understand that you are confused. When I was first with…my first woman, I was just as confused. I jumped from bed to bed…man, woman, man, woman…trying to figure out what I was. But I've come to realize that….a person is drawn to another person, not their anatomy. …Lust? Sex? That is something different. But finding that one person that makes you tingle all over, makes you want to take your heels off on a dirty bar dance floor just to dance with her more…that is special."

"You should talk…you already found yours…" She says dismissively. I just smile because she is right, I've found my other half.

"Just….talk to her. This is new for both of you. If you are honest with her, she will understand. Teddy is an amazing person."

"I know…" Finally a faint smile crossing the redheads face.

"I will tell you this though, from personal experience. …It takes a woman to love a woman fully. No man can ever understand the complexities and layers that a woman possesses. The love I have for Arizona, and the love I get from Arizona is…" I let out a small laugh in disbelief "…there are no words. …It's a big risk, putting yourself out there like that, in uncharted territory, but it is so worth it." With that, I leave the redhead in the closet to think about what she needs to do…_it's up to her._

The morning passes, nothing exciting happening. I thought I might see Arizona around lunch time but noon comes and goes and no blonde. …_you are so whipped Torres. Can't go four hours without craving her. _

I am supervising a simple procedure being performed by a third year. My mind lost in thought, not bothering to pay attention to the patient cut open in front of me. …_those lips, those legs, those hands. The feeling of the size of her deep within me. And how the next round, those deft fingers working me better than her enormous member. How does she do it? _I can feel my underwear start to dampen, my breathing rate increases just standing in the OR thinking about her. …_I got a surgery in twenty minutes, how the hell am I going to focus when all I feel is Arizona on my skin, in my body. Driving me crazy, completely mad for her touch._

I find an empty stall as soon as I can and take matters into my own hand…literally. Locking the stall door, I sit down and shove my hand down my scrub pants and into my panties. My hand finds slickness. I buck unintentionally against my own touch. Rubbing up and down my center, my other arm stretched out for support, my legs spread wide to give myself as much access as possible. My head is back against the wall, eyes shut tight.

…_Arizona. Arizona. Her fingers running up and down my body. Playing with my nipples. Tongue working against mine. Eyes staring deep into mine. Pushing her knee against my center._

I focus my attention on my clit. Rubbing in fast, hard circles, needing a release, even if it's quick and sharp.

…_Her fingers on my clit, rubbing. Playing. Flicking. Her tongue on my sex, running it up my core. Twirling my nub. Licking up all my juices. Her eyes boring into mine. My hand in those blonde curls, pulling her harder onto me. _I'm getting close, my body floods with warmth. _Her fingers playing at my entrance. Teasing me. Making me squirm. Then…she enters. _Two of my own fingers play the part of Arizona's. I have to bite my lip to keep my moan from surfacing.

Pumping in and out, my hips move with my fingers. _Arizona licking me, torturing me with her fingers deep in me…pulling me closer and closer to the edge. …She finds that spot that no one else has, I never even knew existed… _Small, quiet moans are coming out of my mouth and I can't stop them. _Arizona's eyes on mine. More pressure on my clit, more pressure within my core. Then she growls in her sex filled voice "Come for me Calliope…"_

This is all I need; I start spasming around my own fingers which are now as deep as I can get them. My left hand is gripping the side raid; head tipped back, mouth open, eyes closed. My legs tense, my whole body tightens and shakes. A cry makes its way out of my mouth.

"Arizona…." I breathe out as the height of my orgasm hits. As aftershocks crash over my body, I pull my fingers out and wipe them off. I take another minute to center myself. Washing my hands, I leave the bathroom feeling a lot more centered than I have all day.

Bandy greets me in the scrub room. "Ready to do it, Dr Torres?"

"You have no idea…" I say, then I put my game face on.

A little before 4 pm, I scrub out of the surgery I just kicked ass in. …_may have to make that little pre-game release routine. Though the real thing is a million times better. _I head back up to my wing and start with post-ops. Teddy finds me as I am at the nurses station, taking some notes down in a chart.

"Hey Teds." I say, looking up from my chart.

"I need to talk to you…" Teddy says. I look at her and see…something on her face. It's not good though. There's only one thing I can think of to make her upset.

"Have you talked to Addison yet?" I ask.

Teddy is caught off guard. "I…What? No." She says with a shake of her head.

"You should talk to her first." I pass the chart back to the nurse and turn to head to another patients room. Teddy grabs my arm and pulls me back around.

"It's about Arizona…" She says anger present in her eyes.

…._now what?_

* * *

><p>AN2: Uh oh. What's going to happen? …I don't know. Give me some love and I'll be sure to update again soon.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Just to let everyone know, I read all my reviews and take your praise and criticism equally. If you have a suggestion or a qualm, I consider it and try to right the problem. After all, I write not just for myself but for all you readers.

AN2: Arizona is on a rampage. Lets see how it ends. Could be the last chapter today…could be not. Just don't expect anything. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Excuse me…ma'am! You can't just-" The receptionist calls after me as I barge my way through the front lobby and straight towards Mark's office.

"He knows I'm coming." I say, not looking over my shoulder. Without knocking, I swing open his office door and slam it behind me. "How the FUCK did this happen?" I exclaim.

Mark is on his phone, but looks at me like he fears for his life. "I'll have to call you back…" He hangs up. "Arizona…I don't know how it got out …but its out. All over the fucking world. Television stations and newspapers are picking this story up and running with it. …With Burke's interview…what he was suggesting. There is no way to stop this wild fire." Marks phone rings, he ignores it.

"Jesus…" I throw myself into one of his leather arm chairs. His phone rings again. We sit in silence for a couple minutes, just looking at each other, both fuming about the situation. His phone rings again. "Who keeps calling you?" I finally ask.

"Everyone… sponsors other riders, staff, news stations, papers, magazines. They all want confirmation." Marks says, not looking away from me.

"About what? That I'm supposedly retired? That the tournament was rigged? That I slept my way to gold?" I ask, disdain dripping from every word.

He gives a shrug of his shoulders "…all of it."

I take my head in my hands, elbows on my knees. "Was I crazy to think that I could actually just step out peacefully? …That I didn't think that people…that HE would make a pissing contest out of it? Try to make it something its not…" I look to him for answers, but he can't give me any.

Then my phone starts to ring. It's a number I don't recognize.

"Hello?" I answer.

"**I'm looking for an Arizona Robbins…."**

"Well you found her." I say, not liking where this is going already.

"**Ms. Robbins, my name is Shane, I'm with Channel 5 Live and was hoping you-"**

"No comment." And I hang up. As soon as the line becomes available it rings again. I look at Mark as I answer.

"Hello."

"**Ms. Robbins?"**

"Yeah."

"**Would you care to comment on Preston Burkes claim that-"**

"No comment." And I hang up again, my phone immediately ringing again signaling another incoming call.

"What the fuck do I do?" I look at Mark. I am at a lost.

"I can't tell you that." He says dismissively.

"You're an agent! …This IS what you do. Help me out here." I say, getting pissed as my phone keeps vibrating. I already have three missed calls. I decide to turn it off and slip it in my pocket. Marks phone has since been put on vibrate and is rattling its way across his desk.

"Look Blondie…you got two options. One, you sit back and let that fucker Burke run his mouth, at which everyone will listen to and believe him. Or two, you can bring this fight back to him. It's up to you; I'm not your agent anymore." Mark finally answers a call.

"Hello. …I was, yes. ….That has yet to be determined. …Not at this time. ….Not at this time. ….No comment." He hangs up. And looks at me. "So…what's it going to be?"

Ten minutes come and go and I say nothing. I just think, think about the two options. Only…I know one of those isn't an option for me. I've never been one to roll over and play dead. I don't go looking for fights, but I'm not afraid to swap skin when it comes to it. It's not my nature to give up, to surrender. It's not how I was raised. It's not how I have lived my life up to this point. I've fought tooth and nail to be where I am today. Now Burke pulls me back down with a 5 minute interview.

"How soon can you get the press corps here?" I ask. Still not knowing for sure what I am going to say.

Mark looks at this watch. "An hour maybe, could even go live at 6 if I hurry." I can tell his juices are flowing. He is switching into agent mode.

"Do it."

An hour later, I am standing on the steps leading up to the office building Mark works in. There is a mass of about 15 news reporters and their equipment guys. My stomach is in knots, I still don't know what I am going to say to these people, but I know fast action is needed if there is any chance of managing the damage Burke has done to me. Both my career and my ego.

Mark steps up to the little podium they have set up and begins. "In light of Preston Burkes interview and rumors that have stemmed from it, Arizona has decided to go on record to clear the muddy waters that now surround her and the PBR. One question at a time please." Mark steps to the side, as I take my place in front of the microphones. Mark points to one reporter who gets the first question.

"Is it true that you and Preston Burke have been intimate?" …_oh jesus…_

"Absolutely not. …I'm gay. Unless Preston is hiding a secret from all of us, he has nothing that interests me." I respond at which the group of reports give a little chuckle.

"Have you had relations with either of your sidekicks?" Another report asks, referring to Izzie Stevens and Sadie Hawkins.

"No, both Izzie and Sadie are straight and happily involved." I try to remain as diplomatic as possible.

Mark points out another reporter. "What do you say to the rumor that the finals had been fixed?"

"I say that it is contemptible. I ride the same bulls as every other rider. If I down a bull, when the other can't…how can that be fixed? There is no difficulty knob on a bull...you can't tell it to 'go easy on the girl'. It fights one rider just like it fights another. The difference is skill of the person on top of that bull. And the idea that it, the championship, would be given to me? Its…laughable. No man in the bull riding world would give a woman challenging them anything… let alone gold."

"But the league has had a rise in popularity since you've won…care to explain?" A female reporter calls out.

"Because I won… because a female won in a male dominated sport. I went head to head, bull to bull with the men and came out on top. It's a true story of the underdog prospering. Another real life Rudy… And to demean that accomplishment, …my accomplishment with the idea that it was just given to me for…ratings, or fans, or money is… it makes me sick."

"So the rumor that you slept your way to the top is-"

I cut that question off "Reprehensible. Why is it that when a woman makes it to the top, everyone assumes she had to sleep with someone to get there? But when a man makes it to the top, when no one thought he would, it's because he was brave…determined…fearless…hardworking. I made it because I worked my ass off every day from sun up to sun down since I started rodeoing. Because I have the best team out there standing behind me. Because I didn't stop when the men said 'no , you can't do that, you're a woman.' Because I didn't stop fighting when someone accused me of cheating or sleeping around. Because I wouldn't crumble in the wake of a storm of rumors whose sole purpose was to drag my name down into the mud. That is how I made it to the top. …not on the coat tails of some man. But because I am a strong, stubborn, hard working, driven woman." I spit out. My knuckles are white, gripping the edges of the podium in attempts to keep my anger and attitude in check.

"One last question." Mark calls as he points to the reporter. I know what the question is going to be, and I didn't know what my answer was until this very second. …_I'm a rider. It's what I do._

"Are you retiring?"

I look straight into the camera. "I'll say this…Preston Burke, I will see you and your 'big boys' in the finals where I will put you in your place one more time, which is in the dirt…face down." I turn and walk back into Marks building and straight up to his office.

…_I'm a rider. It's what I do. Hopefully Callie will understand._

* * *

><p>AN3: Oh boy… Poor Callie… What is she going to say to this.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Hmm…Arizona has to face the little woman…Let's see how that goes. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Callie's POV:

Teddy's talk with me did nothing but cause me nerves. She told me that Preston Burke, Arizona's runner up, had started a smear campaign against the PBR's reigning champion. Somehow, word had gotten out that Arizona was going to retire and not partake in another season. This pissed Burke off because he wouldn't be able to take Arizona on again and regain his lost title. She would forever be known as the woman who beat the men. The woman who stole the gold away from Burke. The woman who could ride better than any man could.

Just thinking about it makes my blood boil. How could anyone spread such nasty rumors about this amazing woman. …Just because she IS a woman. I can only imagine what is flying through Arizona's head, but she knows the truth…we all know the truth. We watched the truth unfold in Las Vegas last year. She out rode every man in the playing field. She earned it, and everyone else is just crying home to mama now.

Pulling up in front of Arizona's home…our home, I see that we have guests. Mark's truck is parked next to Arizona's, as well as Teddy's sedan. Unlocking the front door, I walk into the living room and see the group sitting around the coffee table, the large flat screen TV that hangs on one of the walls of the room is on and set to ESPN, which is normal with Arizona. Mark and Teddy are there, as well as George.

"Hey everyone." I announce my presence.

"Hey." They all say together. Arizona just looks up to me and smiles, not bothering to get up. …_obviously upset. I would be too._ I go and pour myself a glass of wine, it had been a long day. Returning to the group, I sit next to Arizona on the edge of the fireplace.

"…Houston, then Arlington. Three weeks of qualifications, then tour season." Marks says as I join them.

"Closed?" Arizona asks.

"They were, but I pulled some strings." Mark says. Arizona just nods. Teddy is looking withdrawn from the conversation. George just sits back and listens. He never says much, only when he needs to.

"Izzie and Sadie?" Arizona asks.

"I've called them, Izzie is in, since Alex is continuing. But Sadie isn't sure yet." Mark replies. Now I'm lost, why would Arizona need the Barbie twins for commentating and press conferences?

Arizona turns to George "Will you have enough time to get my gear fixed up and the trailer back in working order?" He nods.

Finally, my curiosity peaks. "Wait…w-why do you need your gear?" Looking between the four of them.

"Because I'm riding." Arizona says coolly, not meeting my eyes.

"…What?" I know I didn't hear her right.

"I. Am. Riding." She says, staring right at me.

"No…you're not." I say, giving her a glare saying I mean business.

"Yes, Callie."

"Arizona, you told me-" I start.

She cuts me off "I told you that I would retire on a high note. That fucker took that away from-" Teddy cuts in.

"I think…we'll let you two talk." She looks at Mark and George and says "Let's go guys."

Mark looks at Arizona "I'll call you tomorrow with our game plan and tournament schedule." She nods.

We wait until we hear the door close, then I turn so I am facing Arizona head on and just look at her. I know she can't stand it when I am quite like this.

"This isn't up for discussion." Arizona says flatly as she gets up and clears the glasses left by her guests.

"Excuse me?..." I follow her into my kitchen. "What do you mean this isn't up for discussion?"

"I mean, I made my decision. It's done." She looks at me.

"And you didn't think that…oh I don't know…maybe you should talk to your girlfriend first?" I yell.

"It doesn't concern you! Alright? It's my career…my reputation that got thrashed today. You don't get to be upset. …I've worked all my life…all my life to get here. Do you get that Calliope? D-do you get that? All the work, and the time and the pain I put in, I thought it meant something. But one word from that jackass and it gets striped from me. It's like me saying…oh you're not a doctor anymore because I said so and POOF, you are just a no body." She leans back against the sink, trying to settle her shaking hands.

I take a calming breath "I get that you are upset, that you are furious. …You have that right. What he did was despicable, but for you to make this decision without at least talking to me is wrong… We…we are together. W-we live together… Doesn't that mean anything? Shouldn't I get a say in this?" It's taking everything in my power to hold my tears of anger in.

"It's done. I've said I'm riding, and I'm riding. I don't go back on my word-"

"Just to me though…right? You told me that I was enough for you, that I was the reason you would stop. You said you wanted a life with me, a future. But…you lied. I'm not enough…." Arizona can't meet my eyes. A memory flashes through the front of my mind. A brunette leaning against guard rails, watching Arizona try to tame a wild horse. "She was right…"

"What? …Who was right?" Arizona stumbles.

"Katie… she, she said that you couldn't quit. That you would choose the ride over me, just like you did her. …She told me that you would do this to me." _…I knew all along Arizona couldn't quit._

"I haven't done anything TO you Callie. I decided to do my job! Would you quit cutting if I asked you to?" I just glare at her. So she continues "NO! You wouldn't. ...So why do you ask me to quit what I love. It makes me happy, ok? Don't you want me to be happy? …I would never ask you to forfeit the joy in your life for your relationship with me."

"MY JOY won't KILL me!" _…why can't she see me being a surgeon is wholly different than her getting on the back of a bull._

"I've been riding for 18 god damned years and I'm still alive and kicking. I can take pain and broken bones. …You're the one who gets all crazy when I so much as get a fucking paper cut. …I'm not like you, Callie, ok? I-I can't live a 'peaceful' life. I'm not meant for an office or a hospital or a building for that matter. I need to be outside, doing what I love. This is what I do. I told you from the beginning. This is what I am, and yet you keep trying to change me. …I've given you plenty of outs but…no, Callie Torres thinks she can fix poor hillbilly Arizona. ….I like what I am, ok? And what I am is a rider."

"Don't…Arizona. Don't you dare put words in my mouth. …I know who you are, and I know how passionately you fight for what you want. But….I can't, I can't watch you do this again. You promised me… you promised a life with me…" A tear falls from my eye. …_why do I get the feeling I'm about to lose her._

"So what are you saying? ...Are you actually going to make me choose Callie?" She's eyeing me, her face set, revealing no emotions.

"No…" shaking my head "…because I already know what the answer would be. …Katie told me."

I see anger flash across her eyes at the mention of her ex. "Katie has jack shit to do with this."

"No, she does. She was just another girl wasn't she? …Just like me. Just like the next. …String them along, make them think you are willing to change for them. Then just when they think they got you, you cut the string…"

She takes a step towards me "Calliope…you have never been 'just another girl' …you are 'the girl'. I love you, I do. But this is something I need to do. If you know me half as well as I think you do, you understand that. …But if you can't accept this…if you can't support me, then I guess we weren't as right as I thought we were."

I take a step back, walk back and forth, trying to ease the emotions running through me. "Ok…say I cheer you on from the sideline again, for another terrifying season; I watch you get trampled on again. I watch you get broken and bloody again. I patch you up again. …And somehow you make it to the finals… and you win… again. Then what? …you tell me you are happy playing family for another 6 months until tour season comes around again and you pull this shit….again?" She just looks at me. …_alright, enough. _I walk right up to her, inches from her and look into those cool blue eyes, they lack any emotion. " I love you, Arizona." I wait for a response, but she doesn't offer anything. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do." She replies, still lacking emotion.

"Don't you want a future with me? …Marriage maybe?...Kids? …Because that's what I want…I want that with you." Tears are threatening to spill from my eyes again.

Arizona's resolve is crumbling. I can see her eyes start to glisten. "Yes…" she breathes out, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"But not enough to quit." I say. She just looks at me, eyes shining with unshed tears but they quickly harden. …_why can't she be happy with just being with me? _A tear falls from my cheek, and I brush it off as I say "I…I can't… I need…I need to think. About this….about you. ….About us." I leave the kitchen and make my way to the front door.

As I go to step out of our house…no, her house, Arizona calls after me. "Five days… I leave in five days." _…she giving me a deadline?_

I slam the door behind me, tears running unabashed down my face.

…_I knew it all along. She'll never stop._

* * *

><p>AN2: Ball's in Callie's court. What will she do?<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Imagine my surprise when I wake up after my first good nights sleep in weeks and find my email crammed with 30+ review alerts for the last chapter. You guys are awesome!

AN2: Arizona is in hot water. Let's see if she can cool off her Latina… Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_why can't she understand? She knows me. She knows my roots, the family I grew up with. The people who helped me. I showed her that, I showed her what I am so she would get it. And she still doesn't. People who grow up like I do don't make it to where I am… I need to do this. _

It's been four days. Four long days without talking to Callie. Four days without seeing her. I know she wants space, I know she wants time but…I need her. I love her with everything I have. If it wasn't for the things Burke said, what is still being said around the bull riding world, I would give it up in a heartbeat. But… I have to. Not just for me, but for every underdog out there. What good is it being a role model when all you do is roll over and take a beating. You have to stand up for yourself, show the others you are here for a reason, and you aren't going home until you take care of business. That's what I am doing. That's what anyone would do. …_wouldn't they?_

The early morning sun lures me out to the stables. I need to clear my head, I need fresh air. When I get there, George is working on fixing up and cleaning out my old trailer. He sees me coming and stops.

"Hey, Z. What you doing out this way so early? Thought you shied away from the early sun now-a-days." He says.

"Just needed some air. ….How's he doing?" I ask George, talking about Skittles. I hate to say it, but I haven't spent as much time with him as I usually do and it makes me feel guilty. Its one of the reasons I was going to have Bernini brought up, give the big boy some company.

"He's fine… Getting restless though. I think he knows its road trip time."

I smile at Skittles, he's peaking his head out of the pen, looking to find the source of my voice. "He's a smart boy. Gonna be a long haul out there, but he travels well." George and I talk for a while. He has it pretty easy, or …had it easy. As my grounds keeper, he could pretty much come and go as he pleases. He has his own little cabin …._more like man cave. _And has free reign of my house. I trust him and he hasn't taken advantage of me once. He's such an easy guy to get along with and anyone who meets him just loves him, well…besides Karev. They never did seem to like each other much. Plus, he is great with Skittles. That's all it takes.

I am pulled away from George with a call from Mark.

"Hey Mark."

"**How's it going Blondie? …Anything from the Doc yet?"** He knows that's the foremost thing on my mind right now.

"Not yet…still have a day. …That's if she decides to talk to me again…" Fear is evident in my voice.

"**She'll call Robbins, she has to. She's too crazy about you to let you go that easily."**

"I hope you're right…" We spend the next half hour discussing our trip to qualifications in Texas. It's a tight schedule, but as long as we keep to our plan, we should make it.

I decide to increase the torture on myself and head to the hospital. …_I just need to see her. Maybe if we talk again…maybe she's just really busy…maybe if I come to her… _Before I know it, my feet have taken me to the Ortho wing's nurses' station.

"Is Dr. Torres up here?" I ask the red head manning the desk. She checks her schedule.

"No, she's in surgery. Want me to take a message for her when she gets back?"

"No..no thanks. I'll just…I'll catch her later." I make my way over the PT department. Today is Teddy's last day at the hospital since she decided to continue her employment as my personal trainer this season.

When I get there, I see Teddy and Addison obviously flirting in one of the corners as Teddy is folding gym towels. …_at least they made up. _I walk over and hop on one of the massage beds sitting next to them.

"Ladies…" I greet them. I get two wide grins.

"Arizona… what are you up to?" Addison asks.

"Just…hanging out…" I say, trying to play off the real reason I'm here.

"The fact that the Ortho wing is just down the hall doesn't have anything to do with it, would it?" The red head asks. I just give her a glare.

"She…say anything about...anything?" I chance.

A face of pity crosses her face "Sorry Z…she's been uhh….pretty closed off and short to everyone. …The residents are cursing you something fierce." I give her a roll of my eyes.

"Suppose that's my fault too?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well…you made a huge decision without consulting the woman you supposedly love and want to spend your life with. So…yes, I'd say she has a right to be upset." Addison shoots back at me, her words dripping with attitude. …_she's losing Teddy, that's why._

A cold couple of minutes pass, no one daring to say anything or look at anyone. Addison breaks the silence. "Well, I got to get back to work." She gives me a look then turns to Teddy. "Tonight?" Teddy nods. Addison smiles and places a peck on her cheek. "Can't wait…" And leaves the PT wing.

I help Teddy fold the mountain of white towels, needing something to do with my hands.

"You know Teds…you don't have to come. I don't plan on getting the snot kicked out of me this season. Plus the tour finally canned Stark…" I say, not chancing to meet her eyes. I really want her to come, we are a family, but I also know that spending so many months away from someone you want puts a great strain on good relationships, let alone brand new, still tentative relationships like theirs.

"…You know…you don't have to come either." She replies.

Throwing down the towel in my hand I say "Jesus…not you too Teddy…"

"I'm just saying Z… you are leaving a lot… Callie is…a lot to leave." She looks at me with a hint of pity in her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me that. I know… I get sick just thinking about spending six months away from her. But… I don't know…" I hang my head. …_how can I feel so strongly about two conflicting ideas. I need to ride. I also need Callie._

"You two are…perfect! Why would you screw it up because one jackass got pissed off."

"Pissed off? He destroyed my credibility, my name-" She cuts me off.

"He talked…doesn't mean people listened." Teddy says. …_she's not making any sense._

"Look…its too late. Alright? I..I-I said on live TV that I am riding. And I'm doing it…" I say. This shuts up the talk of me walking away this season. We move on to lighter topics. Getting back into our old groove. We hang out for another hour so until there is an eerie calm that moves through the PT staff. Teddy senses it also, something's up.

Teddy and I walk over to the desk and try to find out what's going on.

The nurse behind the desk is ashen white.

"What's going on Sam?" Teddy asks, also seeing the woman's complexion.

She looks between the two of us. Her breathing is shallow and I can see the skin above the pulse point on her neck is going crazy.

"Umm….there's a …there's a…Code Black…"

I look to Teddy, whose face also looses color. "Teddy?" I ask.

…_what the fuck is a Code Black?_

* * *

><p>AN3: Code Black? …Hmm, what could that be? Alright people…you know what to do, so do it. More to come later today.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Drama, drama, and more drama to come. Let's check it out… Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Callie's POV:

Four days. That's how long it had been since I walked out of the blonde woman's home. The home I had come to call my own but now …._i just don't know anymore. _I miss her, like….I miss everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, her dimples, her eyes, her touch. But most of all, I miss feeling her love. Her love that washes over me whenever I see her, talk to her, feel her…even think about her. But now, I'm numb to all that. I just feel hurt. Hurt that she didn't talk to me, ask me, consult with me. …_we're suppose to be a team. A couple. How can she make this decision on her own._

It had been a long four days. I've had this argument with myself…a hundred times? Probably more. And every time the outcome is different than the last. I leave her, I stay with her, I go with her, I wait for her… _I just don't know. _She'll be on the road for at least 5 months, and that's if she doesn't qualify for the finals in Vegas. If she does as well as she did last year, she would be gone for 6 months. That's along time to carry on a relationship over the phone. …_we've only been together for six months, now she's leaving for six months. _

What I wanted to do more than anything was drink. That night I left her home, tears streaming down my face, all I could think about was downing as much tequila as possible. Make my body as numb as my mind had become. Blur what had just happened. Try to blur the memory of the woman I love. Make it less real, but I didn't. I'd like to think I've grown since being with Arizona. Matured… I want a family with her, so how could I act like a teenager. So, instead of drinking, I dove into my paper and my work. …_maybe I'll get a cat._

Scrubbing out of my first surgery of the morning, I head to the coffee cart to get some much needed caffeine. Surprisingly, I haven't been sleeping very well in the empty bed at my apartment …_my apartment, guess it's a good thing I hadn't moved yet._

"Cappuccino please…" I say to the woman behind the cart.

"Wow…you look as good as I feel, Cal." Addison says, coming to stand beside me.

"Then you must feel like shit…" I say as I pay for my hot beverage.

The red head lets out a small laugh "Yeah…that's about right…" and she orders her own coffee. I wait and walk with my friend.

"You know?" I ask, not really wanting to talk about it with anyone, but needing to at the same time.

"Yeah…Teddy told me…" I can see Addison's face laced with grief as well.

"What do you think? …I mean, Teddy is leaving, just like Arizona… granted Teddy isn't the one being stomped on, but still.." We stop on top of the cat walk and watch people walk below us.

Addison takes a deep breath. "I uhh…." Then lets out a laugh. "It sucks…"

I join in her laughter, I've experienced every other emotion, why not hysteria. "Yeah…it definitely sucks…"

"How is it that you and I… two city girls, who love our heels and dresses ended up with two country girls…" Addison looks at me, humor in her eyes. "Teddy is so loyal to Arizona… Arizona is so good to Teddy… I get that but… bulls? Rodeo? …DIRT? !" She shakes her head. I just laugh at her antics.

"So you and Teddy finally talked?" I ask. She nods. "And?..."

"And…we are taking it slow. Both of us are new to this whole girl on girl thing but… we're giving it a go." Her smile on her face tells me that she's happy.

"Good." We clink our cups together and head our separate ways. Addison says she is going to spend some time up in PT and I smile at the picture of her and Teddy happy together.

Another quick and successful surgery, and then I am back up in Ortho. I make my way through my ward and listen as my assigned residents present each patient to me. Bandy has been, unofficially, placed on my service for the remainder of his residency, much to my joy. …_maybe I'll pour all my time into molding him into another me. …I could use another me around. _

Rounds end and I have some free time, so I decide to look over my paper again. I am just flipping to the tenth page when my pager goes off. …_consult. Peds._ I put away my research and make my way down to the Peds wing. Getting there, I approach the nurses' station.

"Dr. Torres… I was paged." I say, announcing myself.

"TORRES!" I hear Bailey yell from down the hall. I turn and see her wave me down.

I approach her "Bailey…what you doing in Peds?"

"One of the new attendings is trying to rope me into a Peds fellowship…" Bailey waves it off, meaning she is actually considering it. …_Bailey? Peds? …could actually work._

"Dr. Bailey, you paged?" Yang approaches from the other side.

"Yes…I called you both to consult on a patient of mine." She leads us into the patients room. Apparently the little girl …_blonde hair, blue eyes. Fuck, I can't get away from her can I? _has a rare form of cancer that eats away at her bones, she has tumors forming around her heart and lungs, as well as her digestive track. This little girl is deathly sick…hence, the best Orthopedic, Cardiothoracic, and General surgeon convening in the same room. We all want to help this little girl live a long, healthy life if we can.

Ten minutes later, the three of us walk out of the patient's room, discussing possible treatment plans. The girl has a long road ahead of her, and that's if her condition doesn't worse between now and when we are able to get her on the table to remove the tumors already threatening her life. We reach the nurses' station, still deep in discussion. Bailey wants to wait a week and see if chemo or radiation will help, but Yang and I think our best bet is immediate surgery. A round of pagers beeping stirs us from the argument. All three of ours are going off…along with every other doctor around us.

"Code Black…" Yang reads her pager. Looking at me and Bailey she asks "What the hell is a Code Black?"

I rack my brain "I…I don't know. …I know code blue, code red, code green but….I don't know what black is." I look at Bailey, her face has as lost some color.

She swallows then quietly explains. "It means…the hospital is on…lockdown…"

…_.lockdown? ...Why?_

* * *

><p>AN2: Short, I know. But next chapter will be up soon. Give me some feedback.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Code Black? …Lets find out. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

Arizona's POV:

"What do you mean…lockdown?" I ask Teddy, who had finally found some words.

"No one in, no one out. No one wandering the halls. Everyone stays where they are." Teddy explains.

"W-why…why would a hospital be on lockdown?" I ask, my stomach is staring to do knots. This can't be a good thing.

"I… I don't know…it may just be a drill. But, the uh….the packet I got when I was hired said a code black was issued when there was….when there is a uhh…" Teddy is fumbling.

"A what? Spit it out."

"A…an active shooter…. Someone in the hospital with a known weapon…" Her eyes finally find mine, filled with terror.

"Some one in this hospital has a gun?" I ask, trying to comprehend fully.

"Its…its possible…" Teddy says.

"So…." I shake images of Callie from my head. "So…what do we do?" I ask.

"We wait…wait until we get more information, until then we-" Teddy is cut off by a chirping on her phone. "Oh god…" She breathes as she reads a text.

"What?" My stomach is rolling, my heart is hammering.

"Shots fired…they…they killed Johnny. ….Jesus…" Tears are collecting in her eyes.

Thoughts are running through my mind faster than I can decipher them. All I focus on is Callie. Callie is in this hospital and there is a maniac with a loaded gun roaming the halls. I need to get to her. I need to make sure she is ok. …I need to protect her, even if she doesn't want to see me. I pull out my phone and call her for the first time in four days. It rings and rings, finally she answers.

"**Arizona?"** She answers, trying to mask the panic in her voice. …_she's heard too._

"Where are you?" I spit out.

"**What?"**

"Where are you….are you in surgery, in ortho? Where are you?" I need to know.

"**Uhh…pediatrics. Why, where are you?"** Fear slowly making its way into her voice. …_pediatrics…people don't come to hospitals to gun down sick children. She's safe there, she should be safer there._

"Stay there, do you hear me. You stay there." I don't wait for an answer and hang up. Looking at Teddy I ask "Where is pediatrics?"

"Uhh….two floors down, opposite end of the hospital. Why?" I don't answer but turn to make my way to the doors leading out of PT. "Arizona, you can't leave…its protocol. Lockdown. No one in, no one out."

"I'm going to peds…" I say, reaching the bolted door. I reach up to unlatch it and Teddy stops me.

"No…you can't go out there. There's a maniac with a gun."

"Exactly, which is why I am going to peds." I give Teddy a hard glare, but she doesn't waiver, her hand still restraining mine. "Unless you are going to shoot me yourself Teddy, get your hands off me." She lets me go and I undo the latches on the door. Pulling it open I say "Lock it behind me."

"What if you run into him…what are you going to do… he has a gun, you have nothing!"

I pull out a switch blade from my pocket, the same knife Katie threatened me with. For some reason, I have been carrying it with me ever since. It was second nature as I grabbed it this morning on the way out of the house. Now I am thankful. …_bringing a knife to a gun fight…but at least its something. _

"I've got something…" I lock eyes with her. "I'll see you later." And turn and make my way down the now deserted hallway.

In the absence of noise, the body increases the ears sensitivity. I can hear the hospital shift beneath me. I can hear my heavy breathing; I can hear my heart pounding. Adrenaline is pumping. I've never been much into hunting, but my dad taught me some things when I was younger. Now I'm just hoping I don't become the prey. I move slowly, peek around every corner, listening for any sound or movement.

Making my way down one floor, I decide to cross the hospital at this level. Slowly, I make my way through the wing. Still no signs of movement…no signs of anyone. …_Lock downed tight. _

*BANG*

I freeze, another surge of adrenaline finding its way into my system. A scream from around the corner pierces the air, then the sound of a body hitting the floor, then silence. I don't move. I wait for a sound. Any sound. …Nothing. Slowly, against my better judgment, I make my way towards the scream …_that person may still be alive._

I slink down the hallway, and peak around the corner. The sight I see makes me sick. A nurse, no older than 25, is layed out on the ground, bright red blood pooling around her. I quickly glance around the area, seeing no one in sight, I run over to the fallen women. The feeling of the nurses blood beneath my boots make my skin shiver. I kneel down, and check for a pulse. I'm not a doctor, I don't know what I expect to be able to do, but no one deserves to die alone like this. All alone and terrified. …_she's gone. _I run my fingers down her face, closing her still open eyes and silently sending up a prayer. I'm not religious, but I'll take any help I can get right now.

A shuffling from the other side of the desk draws my attention. My body tenses. My grip on my weapon strengthens. I wait, listening, trying to figure out what the sound was. I focus on steadying my breath. Then I see him. Our eyes lock. He sees me kneeling over his fresh kill. I see him start to raise his arm and my instincts take over …_run._

I hurl myself around a corner as another shot rings out. Pain. Pain rushes over my body. A warmth is spreading over my right leg. Burning heat claiming my right thigh. I can hear the gunman round the desk and move to my new position. I pull myself up on my feet, my leg protesting fiercely. …_fuck…I got to move._ I run and make my way around another corner as another shot is fired.

*BANG*

I hear the surface of the corner I just turned explode as the stray bullet hits it. …_I got to get out of here. _I run, ignoring the searing pain in my leg. I haven't looked down to see the damage. As long as I can move it, that's all I need to know right now. I round another corner, trying to lose the gunman. After another corner, I stop and listen. Regulating my breathing, my ears try to pick up any noise, any movement. Nothing… …_I think I lost him._ My hands are shaking. My whole body trembling. Adrenaline pumping through my body. My fight or flight response kicking in. …_definitely flight._

I'm still up one floor from pediatrics, and have another department to cross, but I decide to take the middle stairs, putting a floor between me and the last know position of the gunman. Barreling through the door leading to the emergency staircase, the pain takes over and I drop to the ground. I take a couple seconds to settle myself, settle my shaken body. Then, using the railings of the stairs I pull myself up. I make my way down the flight of stairs, the railing supporting most of my weight. …_thank god I have to go down and not up._

…_Callie, I have to get to Callie. That's all that matters. That's all that ever matters. …How was I so stupid before…_

My breathing is ragged, my mind is hazy. Pain has consumed my right leg but I keep pushing myself onwards. …_I need to see Calliope. I need to see she is alright. _I push myself through the door of my desired floor. Quickly checking the directory sign, I head off in the direction of pediatrics. Coming across another nurses' station I see blood trailing out from around the corner. Taking a second to check my surroundings, I approach the body. Feeling no pulse, I look at the figure. A security guard…his nameplate reading Johnny. …_Teddy. …Fuck, what is going on? People come to hospitals to get better, not to get shot at…_

Clearing my head, I rise up off my heels and give a loud moan of pain. Limping, I make my way quickly to the pediatrics wing. The doors are closed, locked. I start pounding on the window, but no one comes. I keep pounding.

…_someone…anyone. Please!_

* * *

><p>AN2: …<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Not going to say anything. Try to enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

Callie's POV:

"Lockdown?" I ask, echoing the words Bailey just muttered. She nods. "Why…why would we be on a lockdown?" I ask the general vicinity we are in. No one knows, no one answers. A nurse makes his way to the ward doors and locks them shut. We all just stand around for a couple minutes, none of us knowing what to do until we hear it.

*BANG*

Yelps of surprise echo through the floor. Everyone freezes, eyes wide. Then we hear pounding on the doors. Everyone glances at everyone else, wondering who is going to be the one who goes to see whose pounding and why. Finally, a male nurse takes it upon himself and rises. Just then, phones start chirping, pagers are going off.

"Johnny….Johnny was shot…that…the sound…was a gun..." Bailey mutters as she reads the text that had been sent out hospital wide. Gathering her composure, she takes charge as only Bailey can do. "Listen up people. We got a lunatic in these halls with a gun. …And he's using it. …Our doors remain locked and closed. No one enters this ward, no one leaves this ward. …Do what you can to calm the children and their parents… It's a scary situation, but they will look to their nurses and doctors for guidance. …We are all scared, but we will make it through this. …Now, check on your patients and try to remain calm." Nurses and doctors that have gather all nod in agreement. We have to stay calm for our patients.

I get a call from Arizona for the first time in four days. …_she doesn't know what is going on. She doesn't need to know. _I answer.

"Arizona?" Knowing there are traces of fear in my not so steady voice

"**Where are you?"** She sounds anxious.

"What?" _…she knows I'm at work._

"**Where are you….are you in surgery, in ortho? Where are you?"** She asks, fear now in her voice. _…why does she want to know?_

"Uhh…pediatrics. Why, where are you?" I answer.

"**Stay there, do you hear me. You stay there."** She doesn't wait for me to question her. The line goes dead as she hangs up on me. …_what the fuck was that about?_

Shaking off the weird phone call from Arizona I go about my job as calmly as I can. The next ten minutes are spent by checking each kid and explaining to each parent, without certain key facts, what the situation of the hospital is. The parents are worried, but they don't know that there is a gun, nor that it has claimed its first victim …_at least. Poor Johnny. I talked to him every morning. He was such a great guy. Why would anyone want to hurt him? …Shoot him?...Kill him?_

Back at the nurses' station, I lean in close to Bailey and whisper in her ear. "What's going to happen?"

She looks at me, fear in those usually strong eyes. "What's going to happen is the police…the army…the national guard…someone will come and flush that bastard out of these halls and we will go back to business…"

"You really think so?" I ask, doubtfully. Terror has taken hold of me. …_at least Arizona is safe…at least for another day. She's at home, getting packed. Getting ready to leave me._

She takes a deep breath. "The only thing I can think of right now is that my son is upstairs in the hospital's daycare…so yes, I have to think, I have to believe that this man is going to get caught and we will all be ok. Because…because I can't think anything else…." A rare tear slips from the stoic woman's eye, and she wipes it away.

"Hey…" Yang calls from down the hall. No one pays attention. "HEY!" She catches our attention. Everyone falls silent and we can hear pounding on the locked doors. Yang is standing directly in front of them, pointing at the doors, her head facing Bailey and me. "It's Rodeo-Girl." My heart drops.

I take off, running full speed down the hall to the closed doors. I can see blonde hair through the glass window. Her pounding is incessant. …_how long has she been out here. _Our eyes meet, terror evident in both of us. I pull the locks open.

"Hey…lockdown!" Yang calls behind me.

"Suck it Yang…" I say as my shaking hands work at unlocking the doors. Finally free, I swing the door open and am able to see Arizona's whole body. …_blood._ My stomach flips. Arizona moves towards me, in obvious pain and reaches her hands out. I grab them in time to keep her from falling down, taking on most of her weight.

"Arizona…" My eyes raking up and down for injuries. They stop at a dark red stain on her pants, blood seeping from it. "What happened?"

"Fuck!" She yells out in pain. My mind is racing. …_I need to examine her. Find out why she's bleeding so badly. _Bailey directs us to an empty bed and I manage to get Arizona's body up on it, but she refuses to lie down. She has a knife clenched in her right fist, knuckles white. I take her head in my hands; her chest is heaving trying to catch her breath. My heart is going a million miles a minute.

"Arizona…baby, look at me." Her eyes lock on me. "What happened?" My hands move to her pants. Her jeans are saturated in blood. Bailey is in doctor mode, gloves on and starts cutting away the material surrounding the wound. She exposes a round entry wound of a gunshot.

"Fucker shot me…." She moans in pain as Bailey barely touches the area.

"Where?" Bailey asks.

"One floor up….fuck!" She flinches. _…that doesn't make sense…why is she here? Why would she be one floor up?_

"Why…what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was in PT with Teddy. We….ow!...we got the page about the lockdown….shit! dammit… and then the …..mmmm….the text about the security guard." Arizona struggles through the pain. Bailey is examining the wound, Yang is watching from the doorway.

"Wait…you were in PT? Why did you leave?...it's a lock down." I ask, trying to figure out why my blonde was on the same floor as the gunman.

"I had to get to you…" She says sheepishly, looking at me with doubt and fear. …_and risk your own well being…again…_

"No exit wound, have to extract the bullet before closing it. We need to do it quickly, she's lost a lot of blood already." Bailey says professionally. I grab gloves and a pair of long nosed tweezers. I look at Bailey, and she gets up without argument. Sitting in front of my …._I don't know what she is anymore. _I look up in her baby blue eyes filled with pain.

"This is going to hurt… like a mother…" I warn her. She gives me a slight nod and grips the edge of the bed. Slowly I spread open the wound and insert the instrument. I can feel Arizona's body tense beneath me. The instrument keeps sinking in...three…four…five inches deep. Then I feel metal hit metal. Arizona is groaning in pain, trying to keep the worst of it in. Streaks of wetness rolling from her eyes. Maneuvering the tweezers, I grasp the foreign object and start pulling it to the surface. She lets out a long moan once the bullet and instrument are free from her thigh.

"Fuck…." She breathes out, trying to steady her heaving chest. I reach for a suture kit and stitch up the wound, finally ceasing the bleeding that has been going on since she was shot. The leg of her jeans are soaked, the whole right leg stained with blood.

"There…" I say, finishing the last stitch. Yang and Bailey have moved on to check on the kids leaving Arizona and I by ourselves in the small room.

"Thank you.." She says, not really knowing what else to say.

"You shouldn't have moved from PT." I say, looking in her eyes.

"I know…but I had to see you. See that you were safe." Her eyes start glistening again. "I couldn't….if something…I needed to see you. To know we are ok. …Are we ok?"

My own eyes start watering. "I…I don't know yet, Arizona. I-I don't know. …I know I love you, but-" She places a finger against my lips.

"Then that's enough for now…" She pulls me in for a kiss. It has urgency and passion. It's life affirming. She lets me go and rests her forehead down on mine. "We'll figure it out…I just needed to know you were ok."

We spend a couple minutes in silence, making up the lost time together these past few days have been. Finally, I pull away. "How about I get you a pair of scrub pants… I think those jeans are done for." She smiles and forces out a chuckle.

"That'd be awesome…" I place a light kiss on her lips and head back out into the hallway, towards a supply cabinet. The hall is deserted. …_odd._

"Miss?" A voice asks, it's a man's and it's not certain. I turn and see a white, middle aged guy. Balding. Wearing a brown jacket.

"Yes?" I answer. I try to remember if I saw him earlier when I went around talking to all the parents that would be stuck in the ward during the lock down.

"Are you a doctor here?" He takes in my scrubs and white jacket.

"Yes, I am…why?" He doesn't answer, just pulls his hand out of his jacket pocket and raises it. I see a flash. It feels like someone thumped me in my chest. The man lowers his arm to his side, then I see the gun in his hand. I look in his eyes, then down at my chest. Red liquid is seeping down the front of my scrub top. I touch the fabric with a finger and pull it back, blood on the tip of it. I raise my eyes back up to the man who did this to me, I lock eyes with him. I see pain and anger in those cold eyes. Then…

..._nothing._

* * *

><p>AN2: …<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: You all did NOT like where I ended the last chapter… But you all love it. ;-p Last chapter for tonight. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

Arizona's POV:

*BANG*

…_that was close. That was too close…that was from within this wing. _My stomach is clenching, rolling, doing knots, barrel rolls. My body is shaking from adrenaline, another dose being added after that last shot. I spring off the bed and exit the room at a run. There is no one in sight.

I round a corner and see the back of Callie …_something's wrong._ Then, the world stops. My heart stops. Callie falls back onto the floor. …_jesus. _The gunman moves to stand over her but sees me. I see him glance at my leg. …_we've met before. _All this happens in a second. Without thinking about it, without telling my body to do it, my right hand clicks open the switch blade and in the next second I send it flying from my hand. I can see if spin through the air in slow motion, just like in the cartoons. The gunman's eyes get wide as he spots the incoming danger. He doesn't have enough time to react and before I can blink the knife drives deep into his left bicep. He lets out a wail of pain. Turning, he takes off down the hall at a run to lick his wounds somewhere else. Twenty seconds had passed since I heard the gunshot, but it seems like a lifetime.

Falling on the floor beside my girlfriend, her eyes lock with mine. I place my hands on top of each other and apply pressure to her wound. There is a dark brown stain on her scrub top about three inches below her left breast. Her blood seeps around my hands, through my fingers.

"Calliope…stay with me baby… look at me…." I plead, trying to stem the bleeding. "HELP!" I call out. "He's gone. I need HELP!" I look down into those chocolate brown eyes that I love. I can see her life slipping away. She can't form words, but she grasps onto the front of my shirt. Tears stream down my face. Her eyelids start to flutter.

"NO! No…no don't….Calliope…Callie sweetie… you keep them open. Don't you dare close those beautiful eyes of yours…" I beg her, plead her.

The first person that arrives next to me is Dr. Bailey. Followed closely by Dr. Yang.

"Torres…what happened to you…"Bailey breathes out and starts barking orders at Yang and a nurse that showed up some time.

"You can… you can fix her…right?"My voice is wavering No one answers me. "Yang…you can fix her right?" The Asian woman glances up at me for a split second and then back to her fallen roommate. They pry my hands off her body, needing to look at the wound. My hands are covered in her blood. I try to wipe it off on my shirt, but they are stained red. _…it won't come off…it won't come off._ I move to where I am above Callie's head. I lean over and talk to her.

"Callie…they are going to fix you ok? ….You got the best of the best working on you… you're going to be fine." If only I believed that myself. Tears form at her eyes and I see drops fall on those beautiful cheeks of hers, tears that have escaped my grasp. "You…you're going to be fine. You know why?" She chokes, trying to breathe. Eyes finding mine again, I continue "Because…because we have a life to build together… right?" She gives a faint nod. "Yeah that's right… we have a house, and, and…we have a tiny horses… and we are going to get married. You'll marry me, right? …And kids, we'll have kids. All kinds of kids. You just…. You need to stay with me ok? You have to stay with me…" Her eyes flutter, and this time her body wins over.

"She's tachycardic…" Someone shouts.

"No rhythm… Paddles!"

I get pushed back and I see the body of the love of my life jump as they shock her. My body goes numb, my mind goes numb. All I feel is…nothing.

"We got sinus…"

"We need to get her to an OR…NOW." Bailey announces.

"We can't move her with that maniac still running around…" Yang says.

It's barely been a minute since I've injured the gunman and he's run off, he can't be that far ahead of us. My eyes are locked on the limp body in front of me. …_she needs to be ok. She has to be ok. If she… _I shake myself out of that train of thought.

"If you get her to an OR, can you save her?" My voice ice cold. Both the doctors look at me while continuing to pump life and air into her. "Can. You. Save. Her?" I ask loudly, eyes never leaving the body of the barely living goddess. _…she has to make it. If anyone is going to die, it should be me._

"...it's the only way we have a shot." Yang answers.

I quickly stand, pain searing up my leg but I don't feel it. "Get her on a gurney." In seconds we have her on a rolling bed. "Take her…" I say and head off in the direction of the fleeing gunman.

"Where are you going?" Bailey calls after me.

"Save Callie…don't worry about me." _…I'm clearing the way._

I run the hallways. I was the prey before, but now I'm the hunter. I have no weapon, no means to defend myself besides my fists. …_that's all I need. _My anger, my rage drives me forward. I track the coward like I tracked the first deer I killed. Occasional blood stains, foot prints, bullet holes, and strewn bodies are my guide. I'm not quiet…I don't need to be. I'm not afraid of him, I want to see him. He's the one that should be afraid.

Following his path of destruction, his trail leads me down one floor and another…_he's going towards the surgical wing...towards Callie's only chance of survival. I need to stop him…by any means necessary._ I turn a corner and find my target. The hallway is deserted. He's cradling his wounded arm with his other, gun stuck in his hand. His back is to me, walking the opposite direction. He's looking for someone…_why else would he wander a hospital. He's been all over the place and he can't find what…or who he is looking for. And he's not going to._ I take off at a run, pushing my body as hard and as fast as I can. He hears the fall of my heavy boots on the floor. I'm 15 yards from him….12….10…. He turns, our eyes lock. Recognition flashes across his face. …8 yards. He starts to raise his gun ….5 yards. He moves his finger to the trigger. I launch myself at him.

*BANG*

I tackle him like a linebacker, arms wrapping around his body, using my shoulder to knock him off his feet. I feel a flash of pain in my left side, but it doesn't stop me. …_pain is good, pain means I'm still alive. _He flies back, gun sliding along the floor. I land on top of him. He reaches for the dropped weapon, and I land a right fist across face.

He brings a left fist to my chin, and pushes me off him. Crawling forward on his hands and knees toward the gun, I pull him back. He fights me off with a shoe to the face. I feel my nose break, I feel blood start running freely. I jump on top of him and he collapses on the ground. I start nailing him in the kidneys, landing one strong punch after another and he yells in pain. He pushes himself and my weight off the ground and he climbs on top of me. One hand closes around my throat and brings a fist down hard on my face. I can feel the bones crack. _…fuck…._ I see stars, but I keep fighting. I'm not fighting for my life, I'm fighting for Callie's. To save her, or avenge her…I don't know yet.

He winds up for another punch but I pull a knee up and catch him right in his junk. Both hands cup himself and he rolls off me. I take a second to breathe then haul myself up. He rises as well and we face off. Blood is covering my face, dripping down onto my shirt. My leg has long since gone numb from pain.

"Why did you do this?" I ask, gasping for air. The taste of iron making me sick

"They killed my wife…" He groans out.

The man starts for the gun, but I run intercept him, pushing him back against a wall. A split second later, I haul a right fist across his face.

"So you take MINE?" I feel bones snap in my hand like they are kindling but I don't register pain. His face is red and swollen. He pushes me back and wipes blood off his face, but only managing to smear it around.

"Don't you look pretty…" I breathe out. I want him to fight. I want him to want to kill me. I want to rub him out like a fucking mistake. Rage urges me on. I see red, nothing else but red. Again, he moves for the gun but I pin him to the wall. I grab the front of his jacket, pull him back and slam him back again. My left fist makes contact against his face, then again. He howls in pain. His hand finds hold in my hair and he pulls my head in as his comes flying forward, head butting me.

"Son of a…." I grab my forehead, a fresh wave of blood descending down my face.

I step back in pain, my eyes not focusing. He takes advantage of my disorientation and brings a foot down on top of my bullet wound, which is enough to bring me to the ground. Feeling back in control, he forgets the gun. Stalking around me, he pulls his leg back and kicks me in the stomach. Then again. I can feel my ribs crack, my breath getting stuck in my throat. He leans in close, examining my mess of a face. Spitting a mixture of saliva and his own blood on me, he winds his leg up again and kicks me square in the face. My body threatens to give out on me…to defy me. I can feel unconsciousness lurking around the periphery of my mind. But I fight it off. He pulls back for another kick, but I catch his foot and knock him off balance.

He comes down hard, knocking the wind out of him. I move on top of him, hold him down limply in my broken right hand and raise a left fist above him. He raises his hands to defend himself but it's not enough to stop the force that I create out of pure rage and hate alone. My fist makes contact with his face again. I feel my wrist give. Pain is radiating throughout my body. Everything hurts. My face is covered in blood. I've got I don't know how many broken bones. My head is pounding and spinning. I can't breathe. But I know I can't stop. I can't stop. …_not until I feel his life slip from my fingers. Not until I know Callie is safe. …is alive…_

Running out of hands, I pull back my right arm and bring my elbow down on to his face. I can feel his bones crush beneath me. Another elbow to his mouth. His teeth catch my skin, tearing me open. But I keep it up. His body is limp, all fight gone. …_You killed her… you did this. _I keep going. Another elbow, and another. _..you took her from my life, now I will take your life from you. I won't stop. You killed her…you shot her. You bastard…I'm sending you straight to hell where you belong. I don't care if I'm right behind you…I'll see you there._

I bring my bloody and broken elbow back for another blow when a strong pair of arms pulls me off the limp man. I fight against them. …_I'm not done, he's still alive. I'm not done._

"Let me go! …He shot her! ….I'll kill him!" I yell, giving my all to break free of the restraining arms around me, which can't be much at this point.

"We've got him… ma'am…he can't hurt you anymore…" I see a SWAT member clutching an automatic weapon walk around me and check the guy for a pulse. He nods, signaling that the gunman is still alive. _..you're a lucky son of a bitch. 30 more seconds and you would be on the express train to hell._

I wrestle myself from the guys grasp. I take in the scene in front of me. A gun not 5 feet from where the guy is laying. His face bruised, bloody, swollen. His knuckles bloody from the force inflicted on my face and body. Blood, a mixture of his and mine, is everywhere. The floor, the wall, there's even some on the ceiling. We are each wearing the others blood on our clothing. Dents in the walls from where I rammed him. My whole body hurts. If it wasn't for the adrenaline and rage that is keeping me going, I'm sure I'd be unconscious.

"Arizona…" I hear a tentative voice call from behind me. I turn and the woman gasps. "Oh my g-"

"Where is she?" I cut her off. …_please tell me she is alive. _The redhead looks confused. "Callie…where is she?" My eyes won't focus, not that it would do much good because I can't see through the red that is caked to my face.

"OR 3." She says. …_she made it to the OR, that means she's still alive…for now._

"Take me." I can't go anywhere under my own power.

"You need to-"

"Take. ME." I growl, ending any argument that was about to take place. I spit out blood that has pooled in my mouth. I can't touch my face, it hurts…everything hurts everywhere.

She leads me to the observation deck of OR 3. I look down and see my Callie lying on the table. Yang and Bailey working with everything they have to save the love of my life. Addison brings me Callie's white lab coat, like it will be of some comfort. It would be, except it is still wet with my girlfriend's blood.

Addison moves to the intercom and asks "How is she?"

Yang and Bailey glance up and take in my state, shock crossing their faces, but quickly going back to work. Yang answers "I don't know… the bullet bounced around like a fricking ping pong ball. There's so much damage."

"Can you save her?" I ask, needing a yes or no.

She makes eye contact with me "I…I don't…I don't know…I'm past my depth right now…" Her words wash over me. …_I could lose her. The most amazing woman in the world could die…how can I help. I need to do something. To save her. I always have to save her. I will always pull the trigger. I will always step in front of an oncoming train to protect her. _I think, rack my brain for any possible options. Only one comes to mind_…I have no other choice._

I pull Callie's phone out of the pocket of her lab coat and find the one number I know she hasn't used in over a year. I press the 'call' button and hold it limply in my left hand. It rings and rings. The more it rings, the more tears fall from my eyes.

Finally, "**Hello?"** The woman's voice is uncertain.

"Erica…Erica Hahn?" I breathe out.

"**Yes…"**

…_you need to save her._

* * *

><p>AN2: Cue dramatic cut-away. Come on, you know what to do. Click that little bubble and give me your thoughts. I love to hear from you all.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Glad you all loved the hospital action. Now for the after effects. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

Callie's POV:

…_Where am I? …I know this place….how do I know this place? _I look around, it's a clearing. There as small stream right in front of me. The sun is soft on my face. I hear birds chirping. The clearing if filled with soft grass, surrounded my trees and flowers. It's a picture from a book, or a postcard. …_but I've been here before…I know I have._

"Of course you have…" I hear a voice that sounds far off. Looking around, I don't see anything or anyone else.

"What?" I call out. …_I'm going crazy, talking to imaginary voices._

"Imaginary voice? Yes. Crazy? No." The voice chuckles…oddly familiar. _…I know that laugh._

"Kind of…." The voice says.

"How are you doing that?" I ask. …_its freaky._

The voice laughs again "You get use to it…"

"Alright, seriously man. Who are you….why can't I see you…" I look around the clearing. Then a bright spot of light shines in front of me and slowly dissipates. A figure emerges from the light. The first thing I see are ocean blue eyes …_I know those eyes. _

"Yes, you do." He answers. His smile is soft and filled with care.

My mind races through my storage of memories, trying to place the face before me. Then…I see it. A picture on the nightstand next to Arizona's bed in Colorado. She was sitting on this mans shoulders. Both had the same eyes, both had the same dimples. The same beautiful blonde hair.

The man sees the picture I have in my mind as says "That was a good day…that picture was taken after she won her first All-State Rodeo…"

"Timmy?" I ask, not believing it.

The man smiles at me, and I swear I can see Arizona behind that smile. "Hello Callie."

I look at him, then around me, trying to place the surroundings. "Where are we?"

"This is the clearing Arizona took you to… the one from home." He explains, and that memory floods my eyes. I remember our talk, the way Arizona felt beside me, the love we made in this clearing. "Yeah…that's the one." Timmy says, blushing at the memory he can see as well.

"Is…is this heaven?" I ask with a voice full of sadness.

"Why would you think that?" His voice is rich in concern.

"Because…you're here…and….and I was shot. And this place…this place is the most beautiful place I've ever been…"

Timmy takes a seat and pats the soft grass beside him. I look at him, and he waves me down. I take a seat.

He looks out across the clearing, which now has two horses. Billie Jean and Smooth Criminal. "This is a beautiful place, but no…this isn't heaven." He looks at me, those blue eyes staring straight into my soul.

"Then where am I?"

"You are in the in-between…" he answers softly. I'm confused, I don't know what that means.

"Why are you here?" I ask, turning back to the clearing in front of us.

"Because you need a guide…" He says. …_a guide? The in-between?_

"I'm dying aren't I?" I ask, scared of the answer.

"That, Callie…is up to you." My guide tells me. He raises his eyebrows, exactly like Arizona does. We sit in silence for a while. _…what? _He gives a small chuckle. "You are at a place where it is up to you whether you want to live, or if you want to die and leave all you know behind."

"It doesn't hurt here…" I say. _…physically, emotionally…It doesn't hurt._

"No, it doesn't. But you can't stay here forever. You have to make a choice." He looks at me. …_and go back to what? _I hang my head. He answers my unvoiced question. "Arizona."

"I'm not enough for her." I say, wanting to cry but no tears come. _…I'll never be enough._

"You are…she just doesn't know it. Not yet anyways." Timmy answers.

"Why should I wait… I have given her everything, and she still doesn't get it."

Timmy laughs. "Callie, I'll let you in on a secret. …Arizona is stubborn." I just laugh. He continues "She…she is bullheaded, she does what she wants. She goes head first into everything. Sometimes it bites her in the ass. Sometimes it's the best decision she ever made. …Look at the two of you. You two wouldn't be together if it wasn't for her brash decisions. She bought a house after knowing you for three days. …She all action and no thought. …And that's my fault."

"Why?"

"When we were growing up…she was always the baby. She was the younger sister that was always around. …Don't get me wrong, I loved her with every fiber of my being but sometimes a boy just needs to be alone. You know?" I nod. "She was always holding me up… and she felt that, she recognized that so… she learned to act first, ask questions later. Eventually, she became the one of the boys. She was the one who pushed the limits, test the boundaries. She was the one who said 'strap these wings to my hands and watch me fly off the roof.' …She became who she is because she loved me like no other sister could love their brother."

I wipe an imaginary tear from my cheek. "Arizona told me she was born stubborn and just grew bigger." Timmy laughs at this.

"Yeah…she was predisposed to it but… I was the catalyst. No one pushed her harder than I did. She wanted me to push her. She pushed me harder than anyone did. I wanted her to push me. …we are the same. I know how she works. …I know she won last year for me, even though she didn't need to. I couldn't be more proud of her. …with or without that trophy."

Wiping more imaginary tears from my eyes, I ask "Why again? Why is she putting herself through this again?"

He lets out a huff. "Because…Burke hurt her pride. She's a proud woman. It's who she is, it's who she was raised to be…"

"Why does she have to hurt me to win back her pride?"

"Because she still isn't sure you are sticking around. She still doubts herself, still doubts she is good enough for you. Still doubts that you can be happy with her." _…I don't believe that._ Timmy huffs in frustration. "Arizona loves you. I've been inside her brain, I've seen inside her heart. You are everywhere Callie. She knows only you in the world. She wants everything with you… and she is afraid to loose you. ….which is why she fights. The more scared she gets, the more unsure she is, the harder she fights."

"Why would I take her back after what she did?...She lied to me!" I raise my voice at my guardian angle.

"Because you want the same thing as she does. I'm not saying you need to make it easy on Arizona. …Sometimes the only way she learns is to be smacked up side the head with a rolled up newspaper. …Tough love."

I think about all she said to me, all she did. Her actions this past week, her total disregard for my feelings about the subject. Timmy doesn't intrude my thoughts, he just lets me think.

Finally I ask "…Can she stop? …Will she ever stop?"

"Yes. When she knows you are in her life, and there to stay…she can, and she WILL stop… Because all she wants is to be with you. Forever. …Trust me, I've seen it."

"Seen it?" I ask. He nods. "What have you seen?"

A huge smile breaks across his face as he recalls the visions he's seen of the future. "You…and Arizona…and your beautiful family. The Sunday mornings, the holidays, the rides through the forests on your small family of horses." …_I want that. _"You can get it, but its not a given. You have to work, Arizona has to work. …It won't be an easy path, I've seen that too."

I think, for along time. I don't know how much time actually passes. Seconds, minutes, hours, days? Time doesn't seem to pass here, in this place. …_I want to go back, I want to fight for her, show her she is everything I need.I want to fight for our unborn famiy. But how do I get back?_

"Fight." Timmy answers. I look him in the eyes. He gets up and offers me a hand, helping to pull me up. He places a hand on either side of my shoulders and looks straight into my eyes with his, eyes that could just as easily be Arizona's. "You fight…hard. Its not going to be easy. It's going to hurt. It would be easier to give up, to follow me but…Arizona needs you. More than she knows. And you need her. More than you know." I take a deep breath and nod. "Are you sure?" He asks and I nod again.

"What do I do?"

Timmy puts both hands on the front of my chest. "Fight...and when it hurts, fight harder." Then he shoves me hard. I fall back, through the ground, I keep falling. Falling through darkness. I finally land back in my body, on the OR table.

"We have sinus!" a voice calls, putting the paddles away.

…_time to fight._

* * *

><p>AN2: Callie is back with us…for now.<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Let's see how Arizona is holding up. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_ow…shit. I hurt everywhere. Why can't I move? What the hell happened? ….Where am I? I smell….I smell hospital. …I fucking hate hospitals.. What happened?..._

I fight my body, my mind. They are telling me to rest, but something within me, some subconsciously is telling me I need to wake up. I need to open my eyes. …_open, open, open. _Slowly, I see a sliver of light. My eyelids are so swollen I can open them but a fraction of what I should be able to. I let out a moan of pain. I try to flex my legs. A wave of pain shoots down my right leg. I try to clench my hands, both arms contesting the effort. My chest is tight, it's hard to breath. My head is pounding. My face is…my face is done. I don't want to think about what my face looks like. If it's half as bad as how it feels, I don't want to see it.

I fight more and more to become aware of my surroundings. Another moan of pain, this one with more recognition force.

"Arizona…" Someone says quietly, but even that makes me flinch in pain. "Arizona…just relax." Those words just make me fight more. …_don't tell me what to do. ….What happened? _I start moving around more, pain coursing through my body but it doesn't deter me. I know I have to get up, I just don't know why.

"Arizona…stop fighting. …Relax. You're going to hurt yourself…" The same voice warns me. I keep fighting. "She's not going to stop… up her meds…" …_no …don't. I don't want the darkness…I need light. I need to get up._ But it doesn't help. Darkness descends on me again…

…_Shit…what happened? Why does it feel like I got hit by a train? Why can't I move? Why can't I breathe? _I make my way back into consciousness again. …_how much time has passed?_ Finally, I force my eyes open as much as I can. Light searing my corneas, making my head throb. If I had anything in my stomach it would make a reappearance.

"…fuck…" I breathe out. My mouth is raw. My lips are split all over. My jaw is tight.

"Arizona...Arizona?..." The voice soothes.

"Shhhh…" I shush it, it's still too loud. I look to the chair next to my bed. "Teddy…what happened?"

Teddy hesitates "W-what do you remember, what do you think happened?" I rack my brain. All I can see is blurriness. The last thing I remember for certain is…deciding to ride another season.

"Fucking bull! …I got trampled by another bull didn't I?" Why else would I feel this bad.

"No….Arizona. You…you don't remember the hospital? The…the gun?" Teddy tests the waters.

"Gun? …What gun?" I can feel memories trying to claw their way back in, but they need more help.

"Y-you got shot?... You beat the shit out of the gunman?..." She keeps giving me clues. I give a slight shake of my head. I can see fear in her eyes. …_she hasn't told me the worst yet. _"….Callie?" It all comes flooding back to me. Callie shot. Callie bleeding. Callie dying. Callie cold.

I jerk up, instantly regretting the action. My whole body becomes consumed in pain. I fall back, trying to control my breathing, trying to fight through the tears that have collect in my eyes.

"Arizona…you can't do that. You need to rest." Teddy places her hands on my shoulders to keep me down.

"No. I need to see her…." I look at Teddy, her face is pale. "Tell me she made it….s-she, she's not-"

"No, she's alive. She is." Teddy places a tender hand on my forearm.

"I need to see her." I go about getting up again, this time a lot slower. Again, Teddy restrains me, ceasing my efforts.

"No. You need to rest. You're in this hospital bed for a reason. You took a hard beating…I…I-I don't know how you are awake right now, but you need to rest." Finally, I take in my surroundings. It definitely is a hospital, but it's not Seattle Grace.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"Seattle Presbyterian." Teddy answers.

"Is Callie here?"

"Yes, she is up in ICU."

My blood runs cold. _…ICU? …Intensive Care? _"Take me." My eyes are begging her.

"No."

My anger, my rage from earlier today…yesterday….whenever it was returns. My heart starts pounding faster making my heart monitor beep loudly in distress. "Fuck sakes! Teddy, I am not asking you. I need to see her. You telling me she is alive is not enough. I need to see her breathe. I need to feel the warmth of her skin. I need to feel her heart beat. Only then can I rest." She just looks at me, not expecting this reaction from me. "Now….unhook my shit and get me a wheelchair. I'm sure as hell not making it on my own two feet."

"Arizona…" She gives a tone.

Tears spill down my cheeks. "Please…Teddy. I…I-I need to see her." I can see the internal struggle she is having. "What…what if it was Addison?" Low blow, I know but I'm desperate.

A half hour later, Teddy has stolen a hospital wheelchair and has unhooked me from most of my machines. My so called doctor protested heavily, but he had not chance against two strong headed women intent on their goal. As she wheels me through the halls of the foreign hospital, I am able to recognize many from Seattle Grace. Some are crying, some are talking, some are just lost in their own thoughts. …_traumatizing for all._

"How many?" I ask while watching a group of nurses huddled together cry.

"Nine…. He shot and killed nine people." Teddy's voice is distant, like she is trying to detach herself from this mess. …_they shouldn't have stopped me. He deserves a painful end._

Two floors up, Teddy wheels me to the door of a glass enclosed room and turns me away. She comes and kneels in front of me.

"Arizona… You need to know this before we go in. …It was bad. …Really bad. Dr. Hahn got here in time, but a lot of damage was done. We...we still don't know how fully she will recover, if she will at all. She is in a medically induced coma, to give her body a chance to recover. ….She will most likely need at least one more surgery, if not two." Tears are streaking down my face unabashed. Teddy wraps her arms weakly around me. Any contact with any part of me sends bolts of pain through me.

She pushes my chair in to Callie's room. Her body stretched out, tubes and wires sticking out of everything. I don't cry, I can't because…this isn't Callie…this isn't my Calliope. This is a shell of the woman I love. Teddy parks my chair by her bedside.

"I'll give you a couple minutes…" She excuses herself. I don't hear her.

Lifting my casted right hand up, I hold Callie's right hand as much as I can. I can feel her skin beneath my swollen fingertips. I can feel her warmth. There is a tube down her throat, her eyes are shut. I can see the steady breathing her machine is providing for her. A monitor beeps, signaling every beat her heart takes. …_she's alive._

"Calliope?..." I whisper. "Calliope….are you in there?" More beeping, more air being pushed into her lungs, but no voice comes out of her mouth. "I…I'm here. I'm right here…I'm not going anywhere. …Ever again…." I hold her hand in mine as I watch her, urging her to open those eyes. Finally, a tear traces down my face.

A woman in red scrubs walks in flips open Callie's chart. I turn as much as my broken body will allow and look at her through swollen eyes. Blonde hair…blue eyes…_Hahn. _

"Dr. Hahn?" I ask, my voice muffled as it makes its way out of me battered and bruised mouth. Her sad eyes lock on to me.

"Arizona?" I nod. "How are you feeling? …You passed out midway through our call…" She gives me a cursory exam, seeing my misshapen face, my casted hands, the way I hold my body in attempts to keep my weight off my left side, the way I flinch at every breath because of multiple crushed ribs.

"Callie…how is she…what…what, will she be ok?" I don't matter, she matters. Callie matters. …_she's the only thing that ever matters._

The doctor takes a deep breath, glances at my girlfriends chart, then looks me in the eyes. Blue locked on blue. "The bullet entered just above her diaphragm, it pierced her left lung and ricocheted around her chest. A lot of damage, but Dr. Yang was able to stabilize her enough to give me time to get here. We have patched her up, but there are still splinters of her ribs stuck that we weren't able to get."

"More surgery?" I turn and look at the pale body before me. …_her magic is gone, her life, her spirit…it's not here._

"Yes… hopefully not for another 4 or 5 days. …I want to give her some time to heal before we have to open her up again."

"Overall…will she be ok?"

Erica looks at the body of her former friend and lover on the bed. Sadness drips from her eyes. "…Yes. She's a fighter. She'll beat this. But it won't be easy." …_of course it won't. When has anything ever been easy? _"I'll check on her again in a couple hours. You should rest as well… you've taken just as much damage as she has." I nod. Pain is starting to seep deep into my bones, my medication wearing off.

I turn and call after the retreating doctor "Dr. Hahn?" She turns and faces me. "Thank you… F-for coming when I called. Coming when Callie needed you. I…I can't even begin to repay you."

She looks at me, studying me. "Do you love her?"

A tear streaks down my black and blue cheeks. "Yes…more than anything."

Erica looks between Callie and myself. A small smile crossing her lips. "Then we're even." She turns and exits the room.

Teddy comes back in after I see Erica mutter a couple words in her ear. "I should get you back to your room." I pull her phone from Callie's personal items beside her bed.

"Has anyone called her parents?" I ask.

"Uh….no I….I don't think so."

I scroll through the list of contacts in her phone, finding the one I need. Taking a deep breath, I place the receiver to my ear. For the second time, I call someone Callie has pushed from her life but I know she needs them now. …_even if she hates me for it._

"**Hello?" **a gravelly voice answers.

"Mr. Torres?"

"**Mija, is that you?"**

"No, sir. It's not Callie, my name is Arizona….Arizona Robbins. I..I…you need to come to Seattle." My voice starts shaking.

"**Is Calliope alright?" **Terror seeping into her father's words.

"No…no she's not. Just come, please…"

…_she needs you._

* * *

><p>AN2: Probably last update today, maybe not. Who knows? I don't have any more written yet, so I'm stewing on where to go from here. Many possibilities, but you'll just have to wait and see.<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Next chapter is up. Had a tough time with this one, but….hopefully you all will like it. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

Callie's POV:

I hurt…everywhere. Every breath feels like fire in my lungs. The drugs and the induced coma make it manageable, just this side of excruciating. My eyes are closed, my body is still but that doesn't mean my mind isn't racing. My ears aren't working. I do, of course, have different levels of consciousness. Periods pass that I hear every word around me, every touch, every needle stick. Then there are times when the darkness is all consuming that I think I must be dead. How else can you describe death besides nothingness… that's what I see. That's what I feel. Nothing.

Time has no meaning for me anymore. How long have I seen darkness? How long has it been since I saw that flash? Since I saw those blue eyes lock on to mine? Since she offered her life to me? I don't know. All I know, its been too long. People come and go, sometimes I'm awake, sometimes I miss them. But I manage to catch some of what they have to say to me.

I feel someone lean in close while checking my IV and leads. "Oh Cal….I'm so sorry. For everything I did…everything I said. …I shouldn't have just walked away from you…She seems nice…. Does she make you happy?... I hope she does."

Another voice, further off, like she is watching from a distance. "You hear? She fought him off… broke every bone in her hand, took some hard kicks to her body, broke her face to pieces…but she fought him off."

Another voice replies "I've heard people call her a hero, but… I don't know. Callie is the only thing she was thinking about… She could have been killed, she didn't think about her actions. ….What if she had been killed? …What would Callie do?"

People float in and out of my room. All talking to me, but they don't really say anything. Finally, a friend shows up.

"Oh honey….why you? Why, of all the beautiful people in this world, why you?" She places a soft hand on mine. "We're here...we're fighting for you. You need to fight too ok?..."I hear a sniff. "Your girl…. Your girl is a hero. She fought…fought so hard to keep that guy out of your OR." I can feel her thumb stroke the back of my hand. "Teddy's with her….she's down stairs. ….We made sure she rests, had to drug her up but…she's good. She's strong. ….Just like you baby. You can beat this. You're a badass chick, a rockstar. …You're so much stronger than that bullet."

I slip into the abyss again, feeling Addison's hand in mine. I 'wake' to the feel of another touch. This one is different. I can tell, just like I can tell when she is watching me, its Arizona's touch. Arizona is with me. Her touch is tentative, fingers rough. Her grip is weak. I can feel some sort of cast on the hand. She doesn't speak.

Finally, "Calliope?...Calliope….are you in there?" _…I'm here, I'm here Arizona. Don't leave me. _"I…I'm here. I'm right here…I'm not going anywhere. …Ever again…." I can hear the sound of her crying, sniffling. _…it's going to be ok Arizona, I'm fighting, just like you fought. I'll see you soon._

"Dr. Hahn?" I can hear Arizona ask. _…Erica? Why is she here? …wait, she was here before. Why is she here? _"Thank you…. For coming when I called…." _…Arizona called her? She called…Erica came. She came._

"Do you love her?" I hear Erica ask from the doorway.

"Yes…more than anything." Arizona's voice is full of regret. _…I know baby, I know that. It's going to be ok, we'll be ok._

"Has anyone called her parents?" Arizona asks someone.

"Mr. Torres? …..my name is Arizona…Arizona Robbins…. No, no she's not. ….Just come, please…." …_Thank you Arizona._

I slip back into darkness. Seconds, minutes, hours, days…I don't know. I'm so tired. My chest is on fire. My heart starts racing. Pain shooting through my chest at every breath. I feel movement beneath me. Rolling…moving…doors opening. A change in temperature. Voices becoming muffled. Then…..the abyss swallows me up.

"Mija….." _…Dad! Daddy, you came. _"Calliope, I'm here…..your mother….we're both here…." _…thank you. _"We've got the best doctors working on you….. you'll be ok ….I'm not leaving until you are…. I'll catch you." _…thank you._

…_now, it's up to me._

* * *

><p>AN2: Short…I know. But should be able to get another one up tonight. Love reading yalls reviews<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright. Since I cheated you all with a shorty last chapter, I'm posting another one. Probably the last one tonight because…I'm tired and the story has kind of halted in my head. But have no fear, I will push on. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

Arizona's POV:

Hours come and hours go. Everything is hazy, blurred, morphed. These pain meds my doctor has me on are strong. I can be talking to someone and fall asleep midsentence. They say it's the meds…it's the stress… it's the worry. But, I don't feel any of it. I'm numb. The woman I love is two floors above me, a machine is breathing for her, she has more wires hooked to her than a computer. ….How can I feel anything?

I don't fight them…any of them. I didn't fight Teddy when she took me out of Callie's room. I didn't fight my doctor when he upped my pain meds. I don't fight the nurses or interns that come in to check my wounds. …I got no fight left in me. I may have broken that man's body, but he broke my spirit. He shot my spirit, he damn near killed my spirit. My spirit is in a medically induced coma two floors above me.

"Ms. Robbins, we want to keep you for observation. You received a major concussion, a mix of the beating and hitting your head on the ground when you passed out. Five broken bones in your right hand. Two broken bones in your left wrist. 3 broken ribs, 3 cracked. Muscle damage in your right thigh from the first gunshot and amazingly enough, that bullet in your side didn't hit anything. Through and through with very little internal damage. The only thing from that is pain, and it is going to hurt for a while so we have increased your morphine drip." The doctor is reading my chart but I'm not listening. I don't listen to anything anymore.

Teddy tries to rouse me. "Arizona…." This brings me back from my thoughts.

"Wha?... Yeah…fine, whatever." The doctor looks at me, then to Teddy. She dismisses him with a nod and a 'thank you doctor'. I keep my eyes in my lap, looking at my broken hands, my broken body.

"Arizona…talk to me…." Teddy pulls up a chair next to me. "What's going on in the head of yours?"

"Nothing…." I say weakly. She lays a hand on my arm. I sniff back a tear. "I uhhh….I called my parents, they are on their way. And Callie's parents….they are uhhh, they're coming too…" Another sniff. "Big, happy, family reunion, huh?" I let out a force laugh.

"Arizona…."

"I'm fine Teds, I'm good…." She gives me a hard look, she knows better. "I just…I can't… Not yet. Ok?" She studies my face but concedes.

"Ok Z…. I'm gonna go get something to eat and I'll swing by Callie's room on the way back, see if Addison has anything for us, ok?" She gives me a sympathy smile.

"Thanks Teds…."

Sometime after Teddy leaves my medication kicks in and I pass out. I wake and find an unexpected visitor in my room.

"Damn Rodeo-Girl, you look like shit…" Christina is sitting in the chair beside my bed, crunching on some Fun-yons.

"Gee thanks…" I say, trying to reposition my sore body but the movement sends pain shooting down to my toes. "….fuck…." I try to control my breathing.

"Yeah…you shouldn't do that…." She says matter-of-factly.

"No shit Sherlock. …So what do I owe the pleasure of your company? …Can't find any small children to terrorize?"

She gives a dry laugh "Hey, sometimes you just need family. …Besides, you deserve a little torture, you called Dr. Hahn on me."

"Callie told me she was the best." I say dryly.

"She is the best…but she's evil." Christina says, the last part in a whisper. "But…she did save Callie's life so I guess I'll put up with her…" She says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No…Hahn fixed Callie. You saved her life. …Thank you." I say, making sure we have eye contact. "I don't know how I'll ever thank you enough but….thank you Christina." It almost looks like she is about to have some sort of emotional response.

"I want a pony." She quickly says. Covering the emotion she almost showed with dry humor.

A small laugh escapes my body…_ow, bad idea. _"A pony?" I ask.

"Yes, a pony. Callie got a pony…I want a pony too." Another bite of a fun-yon.

For the first time since the morning before the shooting a smile crosses my face. "I uhh…I think I can manage that."

She gives a fist pump. "Yes! …I already have a name picked out. Harper if it's a girl, Avery if it's a boy." Just then, a blonde haired doctor comes running into the room.

"Yang…OR1 now!" Hahn yells. Christina is out of her chair in a second.

"Wait!...What's going on? What's happened?"

"Callie needs to go back in. ...I really can't explain, I need to get down there. Yang, move your ass." And Hahn is gone, followed by Yang, leaving me all alone to let my brain come up with its own scenarios. Thankfully, Teddy and Addison reappear not too long after the two doctors ran off. "What happened? Is she ok? ….Tell me!" My heart monitor starts beeping wildly.

"Z…you need to calm down…she's going to be ok. Her heart started to go, but Hahn was there and they rushed her to surgery. She's going to be fine. Hahn is the best Cardiothoracic surgeon this side of Chicago…Callie is in the best hands possible. …you gave her that… she's going to be fine." Teddy soothes.

"I can't lose her Teddy, I can't …I…I won't know what to do without-"

Teddy cuts me off "You won't lose her. Erica is going to fix her up, and she will be fine."…_there's that word again. 'Fine'. …Fine doesn't mean fine. I know. I use it all the time. _

Tense hours pass slowly. No one really says much. Teddy and Addison excuse themselves a couple times to go see if there is any news, but…four hours later, and still nothing. Then, there is a knock on the door. Three sets of eyes dart to the open door way and are met with two tired looking people. I see the shock register on their faces as they take in my appearance. …_yeah, some first impressions right?_

"Hello… We were up in our daughter's room but the nurse directed us down here…" The man says. _…her father._

"Mr. Torres?" I ask through broken lips and swollen eyes. He nods. "I'm Arizona…" Recognition appears on his face. He and the woman with him, supposedly his wife, move into the room. He comes to the opposite side of the bed as Teddy and Addison. "I'd shake your hand but…:" I hold up my two casted arms and force a laugh.

"Ummm…this is Teddy" I point to my trainer, "and this is Addison…" pointing to the red head. "Both are friends mine and Calliope." Her father looks shaken when I say Callie's full name.

"Pleasure…." He says dismissively to the women. Both get up and excuse themselves. I offer the vacated chairs to the couple who take them.

"Mr. Torres…Mrs. Torres…has a doctor talked to you about Callie yet?" I ask, not wanting to blurt anything out too harshly.

"We…we were told that she was shot… that she was in surgery right now… but…" He looks to me lost.

"That's right, she uhhh….she was shot here" I point just below my left breast. "Dr. Hahn is her surgeon, she is the best and Dr. Yang is assisting Hahn, both are extremely skilled surgeons… she's going to be fine. But she was injured pretty badly."

"Why…why was she shot?" The woman talks for the first time.

A tear slips from my eye. "I…I don't know… She…wrong place, wrong time. …I tried to…to stop him..but…" another tear from my eye. "I couldn't stop him….I was too late…."

"You were there?" The woman wipes her own eyes. I nod. "Who…who did this to you…" She asks about my own injuries.

I shake my head, trying to clear the tears. "Uhhh…. The gunman… he uhhhh…I found him." They look at me in confusion. "I uhhh….I was there when he shot…. She, s-she needed to get to an OR but the,the,the doctors wouldn't move her if he….if he was still out there….still with a gun…. So I uhh…"

"You found him…" Mr. Torres finishes for me.

More tears stream down my face. "Yeah…I found him. He was uhhh….he was on the surgical floor…. Too close to Callie and I had to stop him…. So I uhhh…I held him off. Until the uhhh….the police could get there." I don't tell them that what I really wanted to do was kill the son of a bitch. …._yeah, daughters girlfriend, the killer._

Mrs. Torres puts a hand on my forearm "She's lucky to have such a good friend like you." I look at her. …_friend?_

"Ma'am…I would have given my life to protect her… I love her…" Silence. Her parents look between themselves.

"You love her?" Mrs. Torres pulls back her hand like I burned her.

"Yes…. We've….we've been dating for six months..." I explain. I can see her mother immediately extract herself from this situation. She stands and leaves the room, not offering a word of explanation. I look to her father. "Didn't…didn't she tell you about me?" I ask him.

"No." He looks very uncomfortable. Vacating his chair, he moves to the far corner of the room, putting as much distance between himself and me. …_she didn't tell them about me?_

"Sir…I know you don't approve of Callie's…choices, but she needs a supportive family right now." I say, trying to ease the tension. …_so much for meeting the in-laws._

"She has a family, but she decided to become a sinner in the eyes of God when she laid with a woman." He's preaching now. I know from experience that there is no way to argue with someone once they are in their preaching mode.

"Sir…I-" I'm cut off when Erica enters my room, scrub hat still on. My face freezes, my whole body tightens despite the protest from my broken bones and severely bruised muscles.

"She's alright. We got to her in time. Damage was minimal, almost no set back." She says, relief washing her face, then she sees the man in the corner. "Sir, you must be Mr. Torres. I'm Dr. Erica Hahn, your daughter's surgeon." She extends a hand and he shakes.

"Thank you doctor. I…I don't know what else to say, you saved my little girl…." He looks to me and his attitude sharpens.

Erica can sense the tension and turns back to me. "She's in recovery but will be moved to the ICU in an hour or so. You can have a short visit then…if your own doctor clears it. And I'll check on her every hour then give you an update."

"Thank you Er-" I'm cut off by Mr. Torres.

"Dr. Hahn…I am going to request that you do not give any information regarding my daughter to this woman again. Its private and personal, and for family only." He says staring right at the doctor.

Erica's face is in disbelief. "Mr. Torres, Callie wouldn't mind me telling Ariz-"

"Callie is not in a position to mind anything. She is my daughter. I make the calls. This woman is nothing." He still doesn't look at me. …._are you kidding me? You're icing me out?_

Erica looks between me and the man. "Sir…Arizona and Callie are dating… they are a couple. They-"

"Whatever their relationship may be, it has no legal bearing. …Or are you willing to risk your medical license to tell this woman information about a patient that can only, legally, be told to family." He's not backing down. Erica looks to me, like she is about to rebuttal but I just shake my head. …_it's not worth it. Callie needs Hahn more than I need information._

She shakes her head in defeat. "Of course…Sir. If you'll follow me, I will update you on the condition of your daughter." The man follows her out the doorway.

He stops halfway through and turns back to me. "I appreciate what you did for my daughter, but your presence is no longer necessary. Please…stay away from her so she can heal properly." He turns and walks out, leaving me all by myself.

…_she didn't tell them about me. …what does that mean?_

* * *

><p>AN2: So it looks like Callie's parents aren't into the whole girl on girl thing. Can't the girls ever catch a break?<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Let's see what Callie is up to. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 41<p>

Callie's POV:

I'm home. I'm sitting on the leather couch that is the main piece of furniture in Arizona's living room. The fire is crackling, the house is cozy. I got my blonde wrapped up in my arms. Everything is right. Everything is perfect…how it should be. I place a kiss on the blonde head, she squeezes in tighter to me. We have spent countless nights like this. No words are needed, we just need each other. We spend hours like this….days. The fire never dies. Arizona nor I don't need food or water. We just need each other. Then a knock on the front door. We ignore it. Another knock. We ignore. The person is hammering on the door. Arizona gets up to answer it but I pull her back down. I lay a kiss on her soft lips and rise myself.

I get to the door and pull it open, greeting the unwanted guest with a smile. The person doesn't say anything, just raises a hand and points it to my chest. A flash. Our eyes lock. Warmth spreads down my shirt, leaving a dark red stain in its wake. I feel the ground slip below me, I tumble to the floor. Arizona rushes in front of me, slams the door shut on the man. Kneeling before me, she places her hands on my bleeding wound. Her eyes hot with terror, pain, panic. She's talking to me but I can't hear her. I grab her shirt, needing something to hold me to this world. My body is getting heavier. My hand slips from its hold on my girlfriend. My eyes start to flutter. Then close. It's dark. So dark. Then, I feel her presence close to me, no….she is inside me, inside my mind. She's different now, not rushed or scared. But steady and calm. She brings forth happy memories, our first dance, our first Valentine's day, the birth of Berny. She shows me how happy I was, she calms me. Then she whispers "_Calliope….. open your eyes_."

"Mija…." I hear a deep voice gasp. "NURSE!" I flinch at the sudden loud noise.

My eyes are stiff, sleep collected in the corners crack as I open them for the first time in three days. Everything is blurry, my eyes watering from the sudden reappearance of light into my life. I try to take a breath…I can't. I start choking, fighting the tube down my throat.

"Callie…you need to relax…." I hear another familiar voice say. A blonde hair blue eyed woman comes into view. ….But it's not my blonde hair blue eyed woman. "We're going to take the tube out. You know how this works. As I pull it out I need you to give us some coughs ok?" Erica says. I nod weakly.

A minute later, my throat is raw and the first breaths of air I breathe on my own in days burn their way into my lungs. I want to stop, it hurts so much. _…'fight, and when it hurts fight harder'_ Timmy's words echo in my minds. So I keep breathing, an audience watching…waiting…. Finally, my breathing stabilizes. It still burns, but I don't have to tell myself to breathe in, then breathe out every time. Instincts takes over.

They wait for me to make eye contact. I find those blue ones, her eyes are serious. She is examining me, watching for any signs of trouble. My father's eyes hold hope and pain, together. My mother's are red and puffy from days of shedding tears. But….i don't see the ones I really want to see, the ones I need to see. The ones I came back for.

"Where…" I try to speak but the fire in my throat is too much.

"Shhh…" Erica stops me. "Don't speak yet, Cal. You need to rest."

"Oh Mija…." My dad speaks "I'm so happy, you're awake. ….We're going to take care of you, ok? I've uhhh…I've retained Dr. Hahn's services for as long as we need her. …And once you are stable enough, I'm going to have you transferred to Miami."

"No!" I yell, or at least attempt to yell but it barely comes out at a whisper.

My mom starts in "Honey, you need to be close to those who love you. You need someone close to take care of you." My heart rate starts beeping. My breathing quickens, my chest burns. Erica finds an oxygen mask and places it over my nose and mouth.

"Mr. Torres, Mrs. Torres, I'm going to ask you to leave now. Your daughter needs rest, not a family argument." Erica says. My parents give her their best impression of the Torres glare …_not even close. _But Dr. Hahn has her own glare, and it sends my parents packing.

"Thanks…" I say from beneath the mask. She gives me a sad smile. She keeps the mask on my face for a couple minutes, removing it when my O2 level is back to her liking. "Arizona?" I ask. Erica looks up from my chart and takes a deep breath. …_oh my god, tell me she… _my heart rate starts to rise again, my breathing shallows as panic and fear enter my mind. Erica drops my chart and finds the oxygen mask again.

"It's ok, it's ok…" She tries to calm me. "She's fine….she is. She is getting discharged soon." My eyes meet hers. "She's got beat up pretty badly but…. She is going to heal. ….that's one tough chick you got." She tries to joke. A small smile crosses my lips.

"Has…has she been to see me?" I manage to get out, pushing the mask aside.

Erica's eyes turn sad. "She…she wants to Cal, trust me but…she can't."

"Why?"

"Your parents have uhhh….have prevented her. I can't talk to her about you, and she isn't allowed to visit." She explains slowly. My heart starts to race again. "Calm down Callie, she's fine….. She'll be here when she can but… she wants to make sure you get better. She doesn't want to fight your parents….not yet. She just wants you healthy." A tear escapes my eyes.

"I need to see her." I say.

Erica studies my face, and nods. "I'll….I'll see what I can do but… you have to relax ok? You just came out of two surgeries. Your body needs you to rest." I nod and raise the mask back to my face. She gives me a pat on the leg. "We'll fight this together… we're not going to stop until you are back to perfect…" She smiles and goes to leave.

"Erica…." I call after her. She turns. "Thank you… for coming when Arizona called. ….When I needed you."

"It's the least I could do." Then turns and leaves.

I'm left to my own devices. Erica left my chart next to me so I reach it and open it. I can see all the damage the one bullet did to me. What the surgeries corrected, why my chest feels like its got thumb tacks stuck all over. …_jesus, how did I make it? _Dropping the chart, I lay back and test the damage to my chest. I poke carefully, I can feel the bandage, but the area is numb. I take in my surroundings, this obviously isn't Seattle Grace, but the furniture is standard hospital issue. A bright color catches my attention from the corner of my eye. Turning, I see a stuffed giraffe. …_Geoffrey. _I reach for it and hug it tightly into my chest. _…it smells like her. _A tear leaks from the corner of my eye. A crinkle from something causes me to pause. Looking, I see a folded piece of paper taped to Geoffrey's ass. Unfolding the paper, I see handwriting that I recognize instantly.

**Calliope,  
>If you're reading this, that means you are awake and I'm not there to see those beautiful eyes I love so much. But that's ok, because you are awake. I will see you as soon as I can. Currently there are some issues keeping me from your bedside, but I will be there soon, I promise. Just know that I love you with everything I have and more. I have sent Geoffrey to keep an eye on you until I can return. Now, rest. And hopefully I will be there the next time you open your eyes.<br>With all the love in the world  
>-Arizona<strong>

I read the note many times, trying to squeeze every ounce of Arizona out of it as I can. Finally, the drugs take over and pull me back into darkness. I fall asleep holding the stuffed giraffe in one hand, the folded note in the other.

…_she's ok._

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright peeps. You know what to do. Do it.<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright, let's see if Arizona can fight her way in to see her girl. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Knock knock." A voice stirs me from my thoughts. I look up and see my mother standing in the doorway. My faces breaks into a smile.

"Momma…." I great as she makes her way into my room. Her movements stiff, her actions are tentative.

"Oh baby….." I can see tears starting to collect around her eyes. She comes to stand next to my bed. I can see her try to decide where to put her hands, how to embrace me but she can't.

"I'm ok Momma…." She takes my head in her hands, just like she did when I showed up in Colorado. Then looks at my casted arms and takes note in how I am sitting, my body in obvious discomfort. A mother knows all.

"What happened, Zona?" She takes a seat next to me. Just then my dad walks in and sees me. He takes an obvious pause but doesn't say anything and just sits next to my mother.

"I went to the hospital, to….talk to Teddy…my trainer, you know…before we hit the road. …I was going to try to get her to stay." I don't tell my parents that Callie and I were in the middle of a fight. "And…then we…we got a message that,that there was a lockdown. A shooter in the hospital. He shot one of the uhhh the security guards." My mother gasps, my father remains silent "….He shot Callie and she needed to get to an OR but…no one was allowed to move until the shooter was contained. So… I uhhh…I tracked him down and….and kept him contained." I explain, never making eye contact.

"Is she ok?" My dad asks.

"She uhhh…she just got out of her second surgery. Her doctor says she's going to be ok but…. They still have her in a medically induced coma. I…I don't know much else. ….I'm not really allowed to know anything else."

"Why not?" My mom asks. She's only spent four days with her but she already loves Callie.

I look at my parents straight in the eye for the first time. A tear spills down my cheeks. "I'm not allowed to know anything or see her…. Her parents…her parents won't let anyone tell me anything. They won't let me see her….sit next to her…. Talk to her." Both my parents look shocked. How could a parent keep their childs' loved one from them. It doesn't make sense. "They uhhh….they never supported that Callie was gay…or bi…whatever she is…. They didn't even know who I was, she never mentioned me." More tears flow.

"Oh honey…." My mom tries to soothe me.

"No…I know, I understand why she didn't…. it's just…. I want everyone in my life to know she is with me, that we are together. …You know? I want to shout it from the rooftops ….And she has to hide me from her family. ….It sucks." I wipe tears away. We sit in silence. "You know…. we were fighting when this happened…." I look to my parents. "We were in the middle of a fight. We hadn't talked to eachother…seen eachother for four days. …Because I was selfish and stupid and compulsive… I told her I wouldn't ride again. That she was enough for me, but then I…." I wipe more tears away. I'm getting frustrated that they keep falling, showing my weakness. "I took the bait that Burke set…. He wanted me to get pissed off and jump in again… and I did exactly that. I jumped without talking to her first. …I made a decision even though I knew it would hurt her."

"She understands…" My dad tries to calm me. The monitor on my heart is starting to beep quicker and quicker as I get more wound up.

"Does she? …does she know that she is all I think about? …. All I want in this life? …That nothing else matters, not any more. …that the second I saw her, the second she put her hands on me …..when she told me to suck it up… I fell for her. ….she's all I ever want." I look straight into my moms eyes. "I can't loose her… I can't" And then, finally I fall apart. My body retches in sobs, my ribs and gunshot wound scream in pain but it just pushes my tears on stronger. My mom wraps me up tight in her arms and rocks me like she did when I was a baby. My dad sits back in his chair and wipes his own eyes.

Hours later, guests show up, my parents still keeping their vigil by my bed.

"Hey Z…" Teddy says.

"Blondie…" Mark greets. He has a manila envelope in his hands.

I do introductions all around. We chat for a couple hours, just shooting the breeze. Then a nurse comes in. "Excuse me, but visiting hours are almost up."

"Where are you guys staying?" I ask my parents. They say they are staying at a hotel across town. "No…no, you guys will stay at my house." I have them take my house keys, along with instructions to pick up my truck from Seattle Grace. They go, leaving me with Teddy and Mark.

"So…" Mark starts. "Guess the tour is off huh?..." He jokes.

"She's tough, but not that tough." Teddy replies and we all laugh.

"How is she doing?" I ask. Teddy is getting information from Addison who gets it from Yang, who has introduced herself to the Torres' as a Callie's friend and roommate, leaving any known relationship to me unsaid. Yang is the mole.

"She's doing alright. Addi said they will be taking her off the drugs that are keeping her under tonight. Now it's up to her to wake up when she feels like it."

I start laughing to myself. Both of my guests look at me confused. "If we wait for her to wake up on her own… we'll be waiting awhile. …That girl loves her sleep." The nurse comes around again and tells them to leave. Teddy says she'll swing by in the morning after her coffee rondevous with Addison for the usual update on Callie.

As Mark leaves, he slips me the envelope he had been holding since he arrived. "Take a look at that when you feel up to it." I give him a questioning look. "I hired someone to do some digging after the leak. He's fast… gave me this this morning." He nods and leaves.

The next morning, the doctor informs me that I am being discharged, and I happily agree. …_I've spent enough time in a hospital bed. _Teddy came by earlier and dropped off a bag of clothes for me, as well as telling me that there was no change with Callie. Still sleeping like a rock …_as long as the rock has a heart beat and is breathing, she can sleep as long as she likes. _My parents come in just as I finish getting dressed, a small task in itself when you have two casted hands.

"Z…you're busting out?" My dad jokes. He and I have the same attitude towards hospitals.

"Yeah, they are letting me go. Have to take it easy. Keep all my wounds" …_ie my whole body _"…dry and keep up with my pain management regime, but they are letting me go."

"You got shot…TWICE. And they are letting you go?" My mom asks, not liking me leaving medical care.

"Momma…I'm fine." I flinch as I lean down to grab something, pulling on my ribs and gun wound.

"Fine huh?... Can't even bend over without being in pain. I'm gonna go give that doctor a piece of my mind." She heads out the door but my Dad pulls her back.

"Now Barbie…" my dad's pet name for my mother "She'll be fine…she's coming home so you will be there to baby her as much as you like." He turns to me with a smile on his face. "Right baby girl?"

"Actually… no Pops. I'm staying in a hotel across the street." I say, packing away my few personal items.

"What?" They both ask.

"Callie is stuck in this hospital for the forseeable future… And my house is over an hours drive from this place and that's too far. So…I'm staying in a hotel. I can be here in three minutes. …I need to be as close to her as possible." I say, begging for them to understand.

As I am signing my discharge papers, I reach in the bag and pull out the stuffed giraffe Callie gave me after my shoulder reconstruction. Taping the note I wrote to the bottom of it, I give it to my nurse, along with a nice tip as an incentive, and tell her to place it in Callie's room.

On my way out, I take the long way around and make a pass through the second floor. I just can't help myself, I need to see her. I haven't seen her in over a day. A day since I last saw her body, her closed eyes. Felt her skin aganst mine. It breaks my heart knowing that she is so close but I can't close that distance. Just as I am about to turn the corner down Callie's hall, Carlos runs into me. I flinch as my body absorbs the impact, and my hands scream in pain as I braced myself against him.

"Ms. Robbins… my apologies." I shake him off. "Have you been released?" I nod. "Well, that's good to hear." His body is blocking my path to Callie.

"Please…." I beg. "I need to see her… just for a minute….she doesn't even need to know I was here." He doesn't budge. The anger and rage that I felt after Callie was shot is starting to bubble up again. "She needs me!" Now I'm causing a scene. Doctors and nurses, as well as other patients and their loved ones are staring. He still doesn't budge.I am pulled away from the man by a firm grip in the crook of my elbow. The hand pulls me around a corner and into an empty room. Blue eyes stare into mine.

I take a deep breath, trying to push the monster that is about to erupt down deep inside me. "I…I'm going crazy. I need to see her…"

"I know, but… you can't. Not yet." Erica says. Tears flow from my eyes. My battered face still swollen and sore. Lips cracked. Nose broken. Two busted hands. Hairline fractures throughout my face. Two gunshot wounds, and pulverized ribs. And what hurts the most is my heart. She continues, "Look, I know it sucks right now…but she is going to recover. I will….try to figure out a way to sneak you in there, but not yet. Ok?" I find her eyes again. "I'll do what I can…" She leaves me.

Composing myself, I gather my duffel bag and leave the hospital, but not without another longing glance in the direction of my Calliope. …_soon baby, soon._ I walk across the street to my hotel that I reserved a room for, an indefinite stay. As I check in, the clerk can't stop staring at my face.

As I accept my key card I say "You should see the guy who lost…." I leave the clerk with her mouth agape.

I spend a couple hours on the phone. Calling back people who heard about the incident. Filling in some details. Calling the police station and giving my statement. Phoning the PBR officials, withdrawing myself from the tour. I call George and ask him to manage the farm while I am…other wise distracted. My parents call, saying they made it to my house and are in love with it.

Finally, I pull out the envelope Mark gave me. I had yet to open it because I could care less. All I had on my mind was Callie. But now, sitting in this lonely hotel room, I need something to take my mind off of her. I open it and out falls a couple pieces of paper. I read them, they are email messages. A trail between two unfamiliar email addresses. Finally the last paper shows the techno trail that places a name to each address. One email address is placed to 'Preston Burke'. The other…._son of a bitch._

Then I get a text from Teddy saying that Callie has woken up, and is asking for me. I jump out of my chair and am out the door in a split second. Teddy meets me at the hospital doors.

"She woke up a couple hours ago. She had a slight argument with her parents and Hahn kicked them out, saying she needed to rest. Myself, Addison and Erica will run interference for tonight, keep her parents away from her room." Teddy explains to me in the hospital foyer. "…Spend some time together. Ok?" I nod and give her a tight hug, well… as tight as I can.

Before making my way to her room, I quickly stop at the small shop and buy her some flowers. …_anything to make her smile. _The elevator ride up to her floor takes forever. The steps I take down the hall feel heavier than they should. …_I'm nervous…why am I nervous._ It's been three days since the shootings, but it seems like a life time ago. A whole week since we had our fight, but it seems like a millennia. Stopping just outside her door, I take a deep calming breath. My ribs protest as they are stretched. The hole in my side burns in slow rolling pain. My thigh burns at every step, broken and torn muscles scream at every contraction. My hands, that are trying to crush the flowers in my hands, protest at the slightest ounce of force exerted. My head still pounds, my right eye doesn't focus as fast or as sharply as it should. My face…well, what use to be my face is battered, bruised. Black and blue. The bandage on my nose does little to ease the throbbing. My stitches on my cheeks and on my forehead pull at every movement of my face. But…none of that matters anymore. What matters is the woman behind this door.

…_she's all that ever matters._

* * *

><p>AN2: Don't know when next chapter will be up. …It is Sunday which means football is now my priority. Haha. Let me know what you all think. I look forward to reading your reviews.<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: So I kinda left you guys hanging last chapter. Here's a little more. Last chapter of tonight. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

Callie's POV:

I'm riding a horse…somewhere. I hear birds chirping. Looking to my left, I see a giraffe…he's smiling at me. …_giraffes don't smile. _He leans down, I reach out to stroke his nose. Expecting it to be soft, like that of a horses but it's not. It's rough, and hard…like plaster. …._that's not right._

My eyes start to flutter, my brain bringing me further and further from my doped up dream state. There is something resting against my thigh, something is in my hand. Looking down, I see the top of a blonde head. …_Arizona, she made it. _She must have fallen asleep waiting for me to wake up. I can see the material in my hand is, in fact, plaster. …_She broke her hand? _Then I see the other arm, the one her head is resting on, on top of the bed. …_She broke both hands? _Her face is turned away from me. I stroke what little of her hand is exposed beneath her cast. Her fingers are rough and swollen from trauma. …_what did you do?_

A couple minutes pass, Arizona is snoozing lightly, head on my bed, arm resting against my thigh and casted hand in mine. Then a clumsy nurse drops a chart somewhere down the hall. The blonde head shoots up, then a moan of pain. She hasn't turned to face me yet, she's looking for the source of her surprise. Finally, her head turns. _…oh my god._

Her eyes light up as she sees mine. Then her expression changes as she reads the shock in my face. My heart monitor starts beeping wildly.

"Baby…I'm ok…I am…." She gets up and moves closer to my head. A tear makes its way down my cheek.

"Arizona…" I raise a hand to her swollen face and lightly cup her cheek. She places a casted hand over mine and holds tight. A tear escapes from those blue eyes and it makes my heart break. The beeping stays elevated. I see her glance up at the screen, watching the lines peak closer together than they should.

"Calliope…please calm down for me, ok? …You need to slow your heart…" She says calmly. She looks deep in my eyes. "God…. Its good to see those again…" I wipe a tear that has fallen down her cheek. I pull her down and she places a light kiss against my lips. Her lips are dry and cracked, but they are still her lips, and they feel like home…like safety. "I love you…" She whispers as she pulls away. I look in her eyes and see pain.

"What…what happened?" I ask her once the beeping slows. She pulls the chair up closer to my head. I can see her grimace in pain as she bends down. "Arizona…tell me please…."

"Callie, I'm fine… You're the one still in the hospital bed…." She says, obviously trying to keep me calm.

"Arizona…don't tell me you're 'fine'. You're obviously not fine if you can't move." I say. I'm stuck in a hospital bed, I've been shot in the chest, I do not want to be lied to. Arizona can sense this.

She sighs. "I…. the… I stopped him."

"What do you mean, you stopped him?" The last thing I remember is seeing a flash, then those blue eyes hovering above me. …_'marry me' I remember those words. I know she said those words. …and kids…she wants kids with me._

Choking back tears, she explains "After you got… Christina and Bailey couldn't get you to an OR when he was still out there… So I uhhh… I found him and…"

"Stopped him." I finish for her. She nods.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, looking over my hospital gown clad body.

"Like I got shot in the chest…" I give a small laugh, she smiles. "You…you got shot twice?" She reluctantly nods, not wanting me to get excited. "Let me see…" I say.

"Cal…"

"I need to see…please…" I beg. I need to see the damage that maniac did to my girlfriend…_my wife. _She gives me a sad look but agrees. She gets up and closes my rooms door and pulls the blinds closed. Then coming back to my bedside she pulls down her sweats and shows me the wound to her right thigh. It has gauze over it, but there is a red stain from blood still running from the stitches and wound. "And…" I continue. She pulls her pants back up then pulls the bottom of her sweatshirt up and shows me a bandaged torso. Her left side is covered in medical gauze. "Oh god…." I reach out to her.

She moves closer to let me feel. "It's ok… It'll heal… The doctor says it didn't do any damage. I'll need to do some physical therapy to aid the muscles, but…no organ damage. …I'll heal and be good as new." She says, trying to soothe me. I push her sweatshirt up more and see the bruising around her ribs and torso.

"Jesus…Arizona…." I whisper, my eyes wide in shock. …_that man was trying to kill you with his bare hands. _She lowers her shirt and sits back down gingerly.

Shifting to find a more comfortable position she says "it's not so bad…" I give her a hard glare. "Fine… it hurts. But I'm not the one that almost died…" She looks at me, I can see she is holding back tears. She takes one of my hands in both of hers and brings it to her lips. "I…I watched you… I watched you die, right in front of me…" A tear streaks her cheek. "I…I don't know what I would have done…" We sit in silence for a couple minutes, just wanting to be close.

I break the silence "I'm sorry about my parents."

"Forget it… They were scared and…they just wanted you to get better. We all did." Arizona waves me off.

"No, really. Erica told me what they said to you and that was…terrible. You're not nothing to me, you're everything. You know that right?..." She nods "I love you…so much." She leans in and gives me a kiss.

A tear slips from her eye "I love you too. …I thought I lost you."

"You almost did. …Timmy brought me back."

"Timmy?" Her look is one of confusion.

"Yes, he was my guide." I say off handedly

"Babe…what are you talking about…"

I take a deep breath, trying to gather what I can remember. "When I was…." I wave my hand "I was at that clearing…. You know, the one you took me to? When you took me on that ride?" She nods her head, remembering the place. "And then…someone was talking to me, he could hear my thoughts …I didn't know who it was then… a bright light and he was there. He said he was my guide. …that it was up to me if I wanted to follow him, or fight and come back to you. ….I chose you." Arizona smiles at me and squeezes my hand and leans in and gives me a kiss.

"I'm so glad you did. …I'll have to remember to thank Timmy." She says with a playful smile and kisses me more passionately. My heart monitor starts beeping, signaling increased heart rate.

Erica comes in and breaks us up "Woah woah woah…. None of that." Arizona pulls away looking embarrassed. "I snuck you in to keep her calm, not to work her all up." Erica says, checking my vitals and writes in my chart.

"When can I get out of here?" I ask. Erica gives me her 'Dr. Hahn' glare.

"Not for a couple weeks at least…" She says.

"Oh come on!"

"You need respiratory therapy… your lung needs time to recover, to heal…" Erica explains like im a child, like I'm not a doctor and I don't know how a bullet rips through a lung.

I go to argue but Arizona puts a hand on my arm "Calliope…you're not a doctor now, you're a patient."

"Sorry Cal… I'm thinking at least 10 days, if not longer…" She puts my chart back, clicks her pen closed and leaves.

"Traitor…" I mumble to Arizona after Hahn leaves. I get a small chuckle from the blonde. We sit together for a couple hours. Not getting into anything too heavy, we stay away from the shooting, and from the fight we had before that day, but just try to keep each other happy. Finally, a nurse comes by and tells us that visiting hours are over.

Arizona turns and looks at me "Well…I guess that's time." I grip her hand tighter, holding her still.

"No…don't leave me…please." I beg, I don't want to be without her again so soon. My heartbeat starts to rise, my breathing increasing. Arizona reaches for my oxygen mask and places it over my face.

"Ok…ok babe…I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you. …I'm just going to talk to a nurse, ok? I'll be right back." Arizona soothes me. I nod and let go of her hand. I watch her leave and my heart hurts. She is back within five minutes and soon after a nurse wheels in a fold-away bed along with linens. Arizona moves the furniture around to where she can open the bed and be right by mine. Lowering my bed to where I am prone, she climbs into hers and lies awkwardly on her side to face me.

"Better?" She asks.

"…Yes." I choke out while trying to keep my tears in. I turn my head and look at those blue eyes. Its dark in my room, but I know she is looking back at me. "Thank you…"

We fall asleep next to each other, holding each other's hand because we can't be wrapped in each other's arms like we would like to be.

…_tomorrow is another day._

* * *

><p>AN2: Give me some love. More to come tomorrow morning.<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright, our girls are finally back together, though any 'real' talk has yet to take place. Let's see what happens next. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

Arizona's POV:

Falling asleep next to the woman I love is supposed to be…relaxing. And it was, it was more relaxing g than the last weeks nights rest, where I was without her. But…knowing that she is lying in a hospital bed right next to me still puts me on edge. I woke at the smallest sound. Any nurse coming in to check on her, any cough, any time my subconscious thought her heart beat altered through the night…I was up. I held her hand all night. Mostly for comfort, but also to be able to feel her pulse, to know for sure that her heart was still pumping…that, that was my duty that night. Any sleep I was able to get was secondary.

During the time where I wasn't sleeping, but tracking her pulse, watching her heart monitor, listening to her deep steady breaths…I was thinking. Thinking how long of a recovery she may have, and how I'll be there for all of it. How I'm going to prove to Callie once and for all that she is what I want, how I will show her I don't need to ride anymore because I have her. And mainly, how I will prove myself to her parents, how I will make them see that no one can make their daughter happier than I can…than I will. How I will get her father to say yes, to give me his blessing in proposing to Callie.

…_wife…my wife Callie. Hi, this is my wife, Calliope Torres-Robbins…Robbins-Torres… I don't care what it is, as long as I can use the word 'wife'. _Maybe its cliché, but almost losing her made me realize that I can't lose her…I can't live without her. I don't know how I lived before her. That life…that Arizona… seems like a ghost to me know, I was a shell of a woman. I was floating from place to place, never really living. I was hopping from bed to bed, and my one 'real' relationship was a joke. But this… this is the real thing. This is what love is. …_is this what other people feel? Is this love? Is this what love is suppose to feel like? _No wonder people write songs about it, write tragedies about it. One way or another, love can kill you. Make you happier than you ever thought possible, or make you want to end it all from the sheer pain of loss.

I don't even remember falling asleep, what time it was or when the last time the nurse came in to check on Callie, but I am woken by the sound of a throat clearing. I've been lying all night on my side, facing the love of my life, and my ribs aren't happy about it. Rolling over, I involuntarily let out a moan of pain which rouses Callie as well. We both open our eyes to two very unhappy looking people …._shit._

"What is she doing here?" Mrs. Torres spits out. Both Callie and I flinch at the sudden noise.

"Ooh….Mami'….shush…." Callie moans. Despite the situation I have to laugh …_that girl sure loves her sleep._

"Calliope, what is this woman doing here?" Her father says in a voice I'm glad I didn't have to grow up with.

"Umm…maybe I should go…" I say, sitting up rather stiffly. My body contests the sudden movement after such a long time remaining in the same position. Callie's and my hand are still locked together.

"No." Callie looks at me with determined eyes. "You're staying here." Her 'I'm serious' tone makes me smile. …_the old Callie is already making a comeback._

"Mija, I think we should have a private dis-"

"No Papi! …You are not driving Arizona away ok? She is here whether you like it or not. We are together. I didn't tell you about her because I know you would have tried whatever you could to get rid of her. ….But you know now, and she is staying." She says pointedly to her father then looks at me. "Right?" Her voice goes from sure to filled with doubt.

"Right babe." I say with a squeeze of her hand and a wink… or as much of a wink my swollen face can give.

The four of us spend some quiet, tense moments together as I go about folding up my roll-away bed, no help from her parents of course, and then we all sit in silence. Me on one side of Callie's bed, hand in hand, them on the other, eyeing our interlocked hands. Finally, a buffer appears.

"Knock knock" My mother's usual entrance.

"Momma Robbins!" Callie's face breaks into a huge smile. "Colonel… It's great to see you two." I step away from her bed so my parents can move closer to my girlfriend. My mom wraps Callie up in a gentle hug.

"Oh honey… How are you? You feeling alright…anything I can get you to make you more comfortable?" My Momma asks. …_always the southern belle._

"I'm fine Mrs. Robbins, Arizona is here with me, so I'm feeling so much better." Callie says, and she and my mom both give me a sly smile. Mr. Torres breaks up the reunion with a clearing of his throat. I look to Callie and we have a silent argument on whose going to introduce our parents. …_so not how I planned this. _Since Callie has the better relationship with both sets of parents, she wins…or looses, how ever you want to look at it.

"Mami', Papi…this is Barbara and Daniel Robbins…." She points out my parents, then turning to hers "Momma Robbins, Colonel …..This is my father Carlos Torres and my mother Rosia Torres" Our parents shake all around. I can see that my parents pick up on the iciness of the Torres.

"You daughter is an amazing woman, Rosia. The few days she was at our home, I fell in love with her. …If these two don't work out I think Dan and I will drop Zona here and keep Callie." My mom says in jest. But the Torres' shift uncomfortably.

We all sit, after stealing some chairs from the nurses' station and surrounding rooms, keeping the talk light. Weather and gas prices…falling economy… regular 'old people' conversations. Then, Erica walks in.

"Woah…." She halts as she takes in the crowd. "Full house today huh?" I introduce my parents and step back from Callie to give the doctor some room to work.

"Mija, maybe you should ask your guests to leave so the doctor can talk to us about your condition?" Mr. Torres suggests, eyeing my parents and myself. …_I really don't like this guy._

"Enough… alright? Arizona and her folks can stay, I want them too. The only reason they would leave is if they feel uncomfortable. …Same goes with you and Mami'" She says, eyeing her parents, halting her fathers argument.

"Ok….so, everyone staying?" Erica looks around at her audience. "Alright well…" She turns back to Callie. "Everything seems on track. Your emergency surgery went well, well enough for me to grab those shards of rib bones while I was in there. Which means… if everything goes well, you shouldn't need another surgery." …_thank god. _Erica finishes up by checking her wound, at which the parents turn their head to give Callie a little privacy. I start to turn as well but Callie motions me forward so I can see. The sight makes my stomach turn, if I had eaten anything in the last 18 hours I would have been sick. A tear makes its way down my cheek.

"Hey…" Callie grabs my casted arm and pulls me up against the bed. She place a soft hand on my own gunshot wound. "I'm ok… I'll heal, just like you…" Her eyes lock with mine. "Besides…scars are hot…." She growls. I laugh and lean down and place a peck on her lips.

"You don't need any help, you're already hot…" I say. Standing back up I wince in pain. It's been over twelve hours since I've taken any of my pain meds and I am feeling everything right now. Erica, being the ever observant doctor notices.

"When was the last time you took your meds?" She asks as she takes some notes in Callie's chart.

"Ummm…a while." I look at my mom and she gives me a hard glare. "I forgot them in my hotel room and I haven't made it back there yet."

"Mmhmm… I'll have a nurse bring by some for you, but…I'm only doing this once. You have to take care of yourself if you're going to help take care of this one." She says as she points to Callie. I nod in understanding. Forgetting my meds is not something I plan on doing again.

Another tense hour and my dad ask if Callie's parents would like to join them in grabbing something to eat.

"No, thank you Mr. Robbins." He replies flatly.

"Oh come on Carlos…lets give these two girls some privacy." My dad urges, and winks at Callie and myself.

"I'd rather not…" Mr. Torres eyes our hands that are locked.

"Papi!" Callie yells.

"Callie-" I warn. I know she is about to get worked up.

"No, Arizona… Aren't you sick of him?" She asks. I'm shocked, how do I answer that without insulting either my, hopefully, future father-in-law or be unsupportive of my nearly fatally wounded girlfriend. "Because I am…." She turns back to her father. "Arizona and I are together…get over it. I know it's not what you approve of but she makes me happy, alright?"

My mother tries to soothe the situation "Carlos…I know its a lot to take in but… they work together so-" She's cut off by the main man.

"I can not approve. It is a sin before God and if you allow it…if you condone such acts, then you are sinners as well." He spits out as he stands from his chair.

My dad, taking this as an act of aggression also stands. "Now wait a minute, don't be taking that tone with my wife. …And you have no say in what we approve and don't approve of. Arizona is our daugh-" He's cut off as Callie's mother joins in the argument.

"They are both sinners and going to hell for their despicable acts…." She also rises from her seat.

Callie and I look at each other. This is getting way out of hand, and above it all, Callie's heart rate is rising from the stress of the situation. I see it top what Dr. Hahn says she would like it to stay below. Callie's breathing has increased and her O2 levels are dropping. I hand her the oxygen mask and I take action. Grabbing the two men by the crook of the arm, I haul them out of the room.

"Everyone out…" I say in a voice that says I mean business. The mothers follow me out the room. Turning, I shut the door to Callie's room and walk down the hall to the waiting area, parents in tow. I turn back to them and eye each one.

"Mom…Dad… I love you." Then I turn to the Torres "Mr. Torres, Mrs. Torres….I don't know you. I know you don't like me and that's fine…but I love Callie, and I know you love Callie so I have to believe that we are all here for the same reason. …But you…all of you… can't do that." I point back to the room. "A bullet bounced around in her chest. Her lung is patched up like a pair of twenty year old jeans and her heart is very unstable. ….Arguing like that will only hurt her and I will NOT allow that." I look pointedly at the grown adults that I am lecturing. "Now if you two…" I point between my father and Callie's father "want to continue your discussion…by all means. But do it outside the four walls of this hospital. …If any of you…and I mean any of you…" I look directly at Carlos and Rosia "want to step foot back in that room, you do so on your best behavior."

Mr. Torres doesn't like to be put in his place. "Ms. Robbins, the well being of my daughter is in my hands, not yours."

"No…Sir. Before, yes…you would be right. But Callie has since told Dr. Hahn that I am her acting medical de facto if anything should happen… so, no. Her well-being is in my hands." He looks like he has been stabbed in the back. "Look, I'm not going to keep you from your daughter like you tried to keep me but I'm just asking that you think of Callie's health before you start any sort of conversation….ok?" I look between the parents. All seem a little embarrassed by their behaviors. "Now…why don't the four of you go get something to eat?" My polite way of dismissing them for an hour or so.

"You're right honey…" My momma says as she pulls me into an embrace. "Can we bring anything back for you?" She asks.

"No I'm good…" My stomach deceives me by growling, which gets an eye raise from my mother. "Ok… umm… nothing fancy since Callie can't eat yet. Just a bagel or something… oh!...and coffee…" My mother nods and walks away, pulling my dad along with her. The Torres' look at me, then back to my retreating parents. "They're good people Carlos, just…. Try to get to know them, I know Callie would love that." I beg the man. He gives me a tight nod and turns to follow my parents to the cafeteria.

Taking a deep breath, as well as the pain meds Erica had a nurse set aside for me, I return to Callie's room. Her eyes are closed, but I can tell she's not sleeping.

"So?" She asks from behind her closed lids. "Where are the children?..."

"I gave them a time out…" I say, taking my seat beside her and put my hand in hers.

"He's not going to scare you off is he?" She turns her head and looks to me. "He's scared off a lot of people in my life… 'protecting' me, he calls it."

"If you hadn't heard, I'm pretty stubborn… I'm not going anywhere…" A smile crosses both our face. We share some tender kisses, not wanting to get each other wound up when we know we can't do anything about it. Pulling back, Callie smiles and laughs at something that has popped up in her head. "What's so funny?"

Laughing harder, causing her to clutch her chest she says "Just…. Timmy told me that it was a secret."

Confusion crossing my face. "Timmy told you what was a secret?"

"That you are stubborn." She says, calming down.

I chuckle "Not much of a secret…." We sit in silence for a couple minutes. "I am kinda disappointed I didn't get to see you come out of surgery… you know, fair is fair." I say jokingly, remembering how Callie recounted my doings after coming off anesthesia.

"This wasn't a dream… or drugs Arizona. …This was real. It really happened." She says, looking off somewhere in the distance and I can see truly believes that. Shaking her head, clearing the thoughts she turns back to me. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you strapped wings to your arms and jumped off the roof of one of the stables?"

I'm shocked. I know I didn't tell her, and I'm positive my parents didn't tell her. It's not one of my mother's favorite stories to humiliate me with. "H-how…"

"Timmy told me." She says with a cocky grin.

…_that's not possible._

* * *

><p>AN2: So…think the Torres' and the Robbins' will ever get along? That remains to be unseen. More to come later today hopefully. Leave me some love please. I need something to get me through this hellish day of work!<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: You all must be busy today, not too many responses on the last chapter. :-( Alright, another chapter is up. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 45<p>

Callie's POV:

A week and a half passes and the six of us start to form a routine. Arizona's hotel room has become more of a staging area or a dressing room. It holds her stuff, she takes showers there, but not once has she slept in the bed. She remains by my side constantly, and if I wasn't so selfish, I would force her to leave for a day or so but… I am selfish and I want her here. …_I always want her here. _My parents come in at a respectable hour every morning and Arizona excuses herself to get something to eat so my parents and I have some private time…against my wishes but Arizona insists. Mid morning, Arizona's parents come around and the six of us chat quite peacefully until 1 or 2 pm when all the parents take their leave and go off and eat lunch together.

Next comes my respiratory therapy. It's my one time out of bed. Arizona, some how finding strength in her battered body, helps me in and out of bed. She wheels me to therapy, she even finds the longest route possible so I have more time away from my prison cell.

Therapy is awful. I know I took a lot of damage to my lung, but I swear therapy hurts more than when I was actually shot. But it seems to help, I can take deeper breaths now, and don't get winded as easily. My O2 stats are even coming up faster than Erica predicted, making everyone happy all around. She told me after my last check up that I should be going home within the week, that's if I stick with therapy.

Arizona, too, is back in therapy, much to her chagrin. She hates not being in control, and when Teddy is her physical therapist, she is not in control. Her core is getting stronger everyday, as well has her leg. She was lucky, the only damage both bullets did to her was impair her muscular functions in the area, no real permanent damage. During one of her check ups, also being done in my room, her doctor said he could recommend a good plastic surgeon to fix the scars she will have but she flatly refused. …_why does she want to have reminders of that awful day?_

Teddy and Addison have stopped by a couple times throughout the past few days giving us updates on the outside world. Arizona and I wouldn't know if a bomb hit Seattle if they didn't tell us. Apparently, Seattle Grace Mercy West is opening its doors again in a couple weeks, and all medical personnel must get cleared by a psychologist before being able to go back to work fully. …_great. _

One day, Arizona walked in on me while I was deep in thought…what else does one do when they are trapped in a hospital bed 22 hours a day. I was so out of it I jump when she lays a casted hand on my leg.

"Woah…sorry hon, didn't mean to startle you…" She says, eyeing me carefully, looking for anything that is wrong.

"You're fine. I was just…thinking." I say as I watch Arizona replace yesterday's flowers with the ones she just bought today. Every day she buys me a new bouquet and it makes me fall in love even more.

Turning back to me, she takes her usual seat and looks up at me. The bruising in her face has gone down significantly, which makes the stitches pop even more, but still…_she's beautiful._ "About what?" She asks.

"Oh…ummm…what's going to happen once I get out of this bed…" I say, playing with her fingertips from beneath her cast. She can read my signature of anxiousness.

"What's got you fidgeting?" She asks while watching my hands dance across hers.

"What…what are we going to do?" I ask, rather vaguely, not wanting to start a discussion she doesn't want to have right now.

"I...I don't understand. What are we going to do after we get you out of here?" She asks, I nod. "Go back to living life? …I don't know. Did you have something special in mind?"

"Yes…no… I don't know. I was just… thinking." I say, afraid to say what I really want to.

"Calliope…look at me…" My eyes find her blue ones. "What do you want? …Anything. Anything you want babe. I…I almost lost you…you died in my hands. ..I'll…I'll do anything you want. Move any where, travel anywhere…whatever you want, just tell me. I'm never leaving you again." Arizona says, her eyes starting to glisten from emotions churning under her bruised skin.

"I…I want to move in with you… like, for real this time." I say.

A huge smile crosses her face. "You got it." She places a slow, passionate kiss. For the first time in weeks, her tongue seeks access to my mouth and I give it to her. My heart monitor starts beeping, causing Arizona to pull back prematurely.

"I hate that thing…" I say gruffly.

Looking at the monitor and seeing the line dance across the screen, she says "I like it… I like seeing the effect I have on you. For a while I thought I was the only one whose heart went wild when you kissed me."

"mmm…that's not the only effect you have on me." I grab one of her hands and slip it beneath the blanket on my lap. I can see Arizona visibly swallow and she pulls her hand back.

"Not that I'm not…totally…there with you, but…we can't babe. I don't want to give you a heart attack." The blonde says cockily.

"Heart attack huh? Pretty sure of yourself…" We both laugh at our antics, but make do with less passionate kisses and touches. Erica breaks up the love feast with her usual happy self.

"Well…I got good news and bad news." The doctor states. I feel Arizona tense beside me, and my hands start sweating. …_another surgery isn't it, I need more surgery. Fuck I'm never getting out of here. _"Good news, you'll be out of here tomorrow, or the day after at the latest." Arizona turns to me, a huge smile on her face. "Bad news, this is where I get off. I got to be back at my hospital…I am kind of a big deal you know…got other ex-girlfriends to save…" She says half in jest. "But…I am confident in Dr. Yang's abilities to treat and assess you from here on out…I taught her, after all."

Arizona leaves my side and approaches the other blonde. "Erica… I don't know what to say… You've-" She is cut off by Erica.

"I did my job… And I am very happy that I was successful." Erica looks to me. "The world needs to keep its best people around as long as it can." Arizona nods in agreement, they shake, and then Dr. Hahn is gone. …_again._

Mark pops in a couple hours later. Arizona is sitting on my bed with the rolling table between us and we are playing the more boring version of strip poker…regular poker.

"How are my favorite women?" He asks, taking a seat next to us and steals some pretzels we were using as poker chips.

"Ouch…what am I, chopped liver?" Teddy asks as she enters directly after him, Addison in tow behind her.

"Apparently the only woman I have a shot at in this room is the Doc here…" He says, taking in all the women who are currently more into women than men. Callie just laughs.

"Fat chance Mark… I'm taken." Callie says, winking at me.

We sit and chat for a couple minutes, everyone happy that Callie is soon to be free of the confines of this hospital.

"You look at the file yet?" Mark breaks the string of jokes we all have been throwing out. I see Arizona's face go from that of levity to seriousness. She nods stiffly.

"Wha…what file?" I ask, looking between the two of them.

"I hire a PI to find out who leaked the story, and who goaded that prick on." Mark says, seething at the thought. I look to Arizona.

"And?" I ask, wondering why she hadn't told me that.

"And its…an old friend. ..Really old. I thought we were closer than that but I know he's had a hard time lately. Crop prices are falling and he has to sell his land at a fraction of what it should be. I've already bought half of his land and I let him continue to work it. …He gets most of the profits, I take a cut, we all come out ahead instead of it being empty land but.. Apparently that's not enough."Arizona says, obviously hurt at being deceived by a friend. "He needed money and… he placed money on me last season, won big, and was hoping for another windfall that would come with another season."

"Who? Who was it?" I ask.

"Travis." She says weakly. _…her ex? No…He..he loves Arizona, he wouldn't do that to her._

"Travis? …Travis Wait? …As in baby Lizzie's daddy…Travis?" I ask, making sure I fully understand. She nods weakly. "You didn't tell me you and he were in business together…"

"I'm in business with most of Spark's farmers. The economy has… killed us. So, I help… I buy their land, help them with over head costs. They stay employed, their employees stay employed, they work the land, grow their crops. When they sell, I take a share… Everyone wins. …It's kept lots of people afloat in our town."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"Its personal Cal… not everyone likes everyone else knowing their business. Those farmers are…proud. They don't want people to know that they aren't working their own lands." Arizona says with a shrug.

"That's…amazing…" Teddy says, speaking up for the first time. Arizona just shrugs. "No really, that's…wow…"

"I grew up in Sparks. They didn't make it easy for me growing up, but they are family so I try to help as much as I can. My family was in the red for a while, but it's been 9 years since I've been a part of the decision process and now… everyone is doing fine." Arizona explains, like its no big deal. …_she's a genius, a business tycoon. She must own all of Sparks…_

"Yeah well... what are we going to do to this jackass?" Mark asks, getting back to the topic at hand.

"Nothing." Arizona says, laying down a pair of jacks.

"Nothing? …Excuse me? He traded personal information for profit. Why aren't we doing anything?" Mark says, getting out of his chair.

"Calm down big boy…"Arizona soothes. "It's happened, its over now. …besides, he has a family and a new baby. …I don't want to hurt him." …_some times she is too nice. _We sit and chat for another hour or so, the whole time Mark is pouting in the corner. Finally it comes time for my therapy and everyone else vacates. Arizona has taken over the nurses duties and moves me to my wheelchair. After adjusting all my lines and wrapping a blanket over me, she wheels me out.

Arizona is with me through the whole therapy, like she has since the first time. The first session I cried like a baby, but she was there to push me through. …_tough love. _Each day it's gotten easier, and today was by far the easiest of all. _..yes, I am ready to go home._

Afterwards, Arizona heads back to my room but takes a detour. She pushes me outside and parks me under the over hang that looks out on a garden that is in front of the hospital. She sits on a bench beside me and we just breathe in the fresh air. I start fidgeting with Arizona's hand that she has laid in mine.

"What's got that head burning babe?" She asks.

"Did…did you mean it?" I ask, knowing she won't follow but I don't know how to broach the subject.

She looks confused and worried. She moves from her seat and kneels in front of me, looking straight up at me. "Mean what?"

"After he… you were… when I was…" I shake my head, trying to gather my thoughts. "You said we had a life to build together… that we were going to get married… and have kids." Recognition lights the blondes face. I can see the scene she has pushed from her mind this whole time make an appearance in front of her eyes. A sheen of unshed tears form over her baby blues. "I just… I want to know if you meant it."

She takes a second to find her voice. "I meant every single word Calliope."

Her words echo in my mind. …'_you'll marry me right?' _Her voice was dripping in fear and panic at that moment. "Can you ask me again?" I say. She knows what I am asking of her.

Slowly, she nods. "I will…but not here. Not now. …When you are out of this place, when we are back home, settled. …I'll ask. Ok?" Her eyes betray her and a tear slips from them. I let out a small laugh and nod.

"That is more than ok." I take my hands around her face and pull her up for a kiss. It lasts longer than I had planned, and I'm sure we get some stares but neither of us cares. We have each other, forever. No bullets can take us away from each other, no raving lunatic. We have all we need in each other.

…_forever._

* * *

><p>AN2: Last chapter until later tonight. Let me know what you think. Looking forward to reading your reviews!<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Ok all. Next chapter for your reading pleasure. Don't know if I'll get another one up tonight but I will see what I can do. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

Arizona's POV:

Two days after I kind of proposed to Callie …_she kind of said yes too! _I am helping her get dressed. She had been in the hospital for a total of 21 days, but it felt like a lifetime. Her movements where stiff and weak, being on bed rest does that, but we both know that with regular therapy, she would be back to the old kick ass, bad ass Callie Torres we both love.

"Alright Cal..here are your meds and…" Yang looks directly at me "No sexy time for another two weeks or so. I'll give you a check up once a week but other than that…you are cleared." Christina hands over the discharge papers to me. I look at her confused. "She's going home with you right?" I nod. "Hahn would only discharge her this early if she was going home to the care of someone. i.e.….you. So…sign the damn papers so I can go home." I sign and return them to the moody doctor.

I pack up all of Callie's personal belongings and all the get well cards she had acquired through her stay. I throw my duffel bag on my shoulders military style and hand Callie's hers to lay across her lap. Getting her to sit in the hospital required wheelchair was a major pain in the ass. …_you'd think she'd know the drill, being a doctor and all…_

Moving behind the chair to push her I say "Let's get you home."

"Absolutely." She says, smiling as the hospital doors slide open before us.

The cab pulls up outside my front door and we are greeted with four big smiles. My parents had talked the Torres' in staying at my house …_our home _even if their relationship still isn't the best. But I can see, at least Mr. Torres, making an effort to come and accept Callie and my relationship.

"Mija… It's good to see you out of that prison." Her father wraps her in a tight hug, followed by her mother. My parents give me a quick hug but quickly turn their attentions to Callie.

Entering my home for the first time in almost a month I take in my surroundings. My mother has kept herself busy by cleaning, and cleaning again, and when she was worried or thinking too much, she cleaned some more. I swear this house has never been cleaner. It's nice that our parents have decided to stick around a couple more days. Having a girlfriend who gets winded going up stairs, and myself physically handicapped by two gunshot wounds and two casted hands make the simplest tasks very difficult.

The rest of that day passes easily enough. Callie comes up with the idea of having a big dinner as a way of celebrating making it through such a tragic ordeal, and as a remembrance for those who were lost within the walls of Seattle Grace that day. I try to protest, saying Callie shouldn't be doing any heavy cooking or anything in her condition but surprisingly, both my mother and Callie's mother say they would love to take over the cooking responsibilities as long as Callie is there to supervise. This puts a huge smile on my girlfriends face…_how can I say no to that. _So after calling up who knows how many people, we all plan tomorrows events.

Finally, having been a long day, both of us make it an early night. Pain medication has been prescribed to both of us and we are happy to take it. Climbing into the same bed for the first time in a month puts a huge smile on my face.

"What are you smiling about cowgirl?" She asks from her side of the bed.

"…Nothing. Just knowing I can do this…" I slid over to her side, wrap an arm and a leg around her and place a deep kiss on her lips. "…makes me insanely happy." She pulls me tighter against her and places a kiss on my lips.

"I love you." She mumbles, resting forehead on mine. I can't get out a 'me too' before her steady breaths signals she is crossing into slumber land.

The next morning starts early, as usual around the Robbins house. I let Callie sleep a little while longer as I head down and pour myself a cup of my Momma's world famous coffee.

"Morning dear…where's your better half?" She asks me, smiling at Mr. and Mrs. Torres who are also enjoying a cup of coffee at the table.

"She's still sleeping; I didn't have the heart to wake her." I say then give a round of good mornings to my house guests. We sit and chat for about a half hour when I hear the uncoordinated foot falls of a still half asleep Calliope Torres. She appears around the corner and takes in the crowd watching her entrance.

"Hi…" She moans out, her voice thick with sleep…._god I love that voice. Second only to the 'I've just be fucked out of my mind' voice. _I rise from my seat, motion Callie to take it, give her a kiss and go grab her a cup of coffee. Remembering to add a couple more spoonfuls of sugar to balance out the toxicity my mom's coffee packs. We spend the next hour planning tonight's events. Callie and our mothers talk about the menu, me and our dad's just sit and nod in agreement when prompted to.

Within two hours, the three women in charge had been to and gotten back from the grocery store and where now setting about cooking up a storm. For not getting along at all to begin with, Rosia and Momma work in sync like a couple of old friends. Callie sits back and directs, flipping through recipes and pulling out ingredients. I can't help but sit back and stare at her. She catches my eye a couple of times and sends me a wink.

I send the men to the liquor store as well as a couple other places to prepare for later. By 2 pm, our first guests show up. Teddy and Addison, both arriving in the same car, are hand in hand as Teddy walks through the front door like she owns the place.

"Howdy Robbins-Torres family!" She yells in greeting in which she gets a loud 'Hey!' in return. She gives hugs all around, except the elder Torres'.

When we called to invite people, we said dinner at 6 pm but people could show up when they liked. By 4 pm, all our guests were present. Christina Yang, Miranda Bailey along with her young son Tuck, Bandy along with the blonde I picked up for him, Mark, George, and a few others Callie asked are all sitted around the living room. Alcohol is flowing freely, expect for those who are on pain meds, and so is the laughter. Apparently Carlos' choice of liquor is tequila, which Christina gladly joins him. …_I like him more when he drinks. _

"My Calliope has never been one to conform…" He says after his second drink. "When she was young, she wanted to be a member of The E Street Band." The room erupts in laughter.

"Papi!" Callie cries in embarrassment.

I turn to my girlfriend who is seated right next to me on our leather couch, my arm draped around her shoulders. "Bruce Springsteen? …Really? ….How did I NOT know that?" I ask between giggles. She just shrugs and runs in embarrassment back to the kitchen.

A little after 6, we are all seated at the large dinner table Callie insisted I buy when she was helping me decorate. I am at the head of the table, Callie on my right, and our guest of honor, Christina Yang on the left. She saved Callie's life in that OR, she may not have fixed Callie but she kept her from dying long enough for Hahn to make it to Seattle.

After Momma and Mrs. Torres' appear with the main course and take their seats I stand, gripping my iced tea in one of my casted hands, all eyes on me. …_easy Z. You've been infront of larger audiences before._

"I just uhhh… I just wanted to say something really quick before we dive into this delicious meal my mother and Mrs. Torres have put together for us…under the watchful eye of Callie of course." There's a small wave of agreement and applause. "But… I just wanted to say thank you…to all of you. For being there when Callie needed you… when I needed you. You all have helped us in more ways that you can know." Callie takes my hand to show her agreement. "Soon, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital will be back open and saving life's as it should be, but we will never forget what happened there. We all made it through that terrible day together and I'd like to believe that we are stronger for it. Because we have each other to make it through…to make sense of what happened, to pull each other through our own darkness. So, I'd like to end this toast with a quote from Christopher Lasch that sums it up perfectly. 'The family is a haven in a heartless world.'" I raise my glass higher; everyone takes their glass and raises it. "To family, those lost and those still with us." I finish.

"To family." Everyone repeats, we all clink glasses and take a sip. Callie and I share a light kiss, so do both sets of parents, along with Teddy and Addison, Bandy and his girl, Miranda and her son, and the other couple Callie has invited. Mark looks at the lone woman remaining, hoping for a kiss himself.

Yang sees the man eyeing her "Try it and I'll cut your balls off with my scalpel…" she says coolly as she takes a long drag from her wine glass. Everyone erupts in a laugh and we all dig in. The meal is ravished by my house full of people and everyone is content with their gluttony. Teddy and Addison insist in cleaning up since they weren't here to help with the cooking. And everyone else is eager to escape the dreaded chore. George takes some of the guests out for a tour of the property, Bailey wanting to show Tuck my horse, Skittles. And Yang keeps prattling on about the pony I promised her. Callie gives me a questioning look and I just smile and mouth the word 'later' to her. I have every intention of delivering that promise. It is the least I can do for what Yang has given me…_a future with Calliope._

The rest of the group splits up after dinner, to chat and what not. Callie, her mother and my mother take up residence in the den to talk about who knows what. _…they seem to be getting along a lot better now. _Mark has caught my dad's ear and they are now discussing the tour. Talking about the different riders and bulls, and how I am better than any of them. I just roll my eyes at their antics …_not that you guys are biased at all. _I go to find Carlos, wanting to have a chat with him. He's nowhere in the house so I step outside. I see him looking across the city of Seattle under the little patio I had built on mine and Callie's outcropping that we love so much. My footsteps announce my presence.

"You host a hell of a dinner party Ms. Robbins." He says, never looking away from the sight before him.

"Thank you sir, but your daughter was the real host, I just follow her lead." I stand next to him, also taking in the city of Seattle. Although he has warmed up to our relationship and seems to get along well with my parents now, I can tell he still isn't a fan of mine. I need to change this.

"You know… most people think I was named for the state. But it's not true. I was named for the battleship. The USS Arizona… My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor. And he saved 19 men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my father has done in his life has been to honor that sacrifice… He's worked on his father's farm since he was five years old, grown up the hard way to keep his honor alive. …I was raised to be a good man in a storm. Raised to love my country, love my family and to protect the things I love. …When my father, Daniel Robbins, fourth generation American farmer, and a proud son and father of a US Marine who has died in the line of duty protecting this country, heard I was a lesbian he said he only had one question. …I was prepared for 'how fast can you get the hell out of my house'. …But instead it was, 'Are you still who I raised you to be?' …My father believes in country the way you believe in God. My father is not a man who bends but he bent for me …because I'm his daughter. I'm a good man in a storm." I finally look the man in the eyes. "I love your daughter and I protect the things I love. ….Not that I need to, she doesn't need it. She's strong, and caring, and honorable. And she's who you raised her to be." Pausing a second to compose myself, I continue. "And because she is who she is…. An amazing woman who makes the sun fail in comparison… I would like to ask her to marry me. I love her more than I ever thought possible, and I want to be in her life for as long as she will have me. …I'm not saying I need your permission, I plan on asking her either way. …I just… I know it would mean the world to Calliope if she knew we had your blessing." The look in the man's eyes is indiscernible. Emotions race past them faster than he himself can comprehend.

Carlos shakes his head, clearing his emotions and gives me a hard look. "You are…" He says. "You are… a good man in a storm. …You protected my daughter when she needed it, you protected her from that gunman, and you protected her from the ones who you shouldn't have to protect her from. …Her mother and I." He takes a deep breath to calm himself. "I love my daughter with everything I have. That love is only matched by that of my love for my other daughter. …Giving my permission to her heart is something I can't do, because it's not mine to give. …It's Calliope's. …And I can see she has entrusted it in your very capable hands. …But her hand in marriage, that is a fathers right. A father dreads this moment from the second his daughter is placed in his hands for the first time. He…he looks at every boy his daughter brings him and tries to find everything…every flaw that man has. But you… Arizona Robbins… are not like anyone I have ever met before. You make her happy…genuinely happy. Seeing my daughter this happy makes me…satisfied. Satisfied in knowing that my daughter has a good life, and that is all a father wants. And I know she will continue to be happy with you, for as long as you are with her." A smile breaks onto my face as I follow his train of thought. "So… I would be very happy to give you permission to my Calliope's hand in marriage." HE says with a smile. My instant reaction is to wrap the man up in a tight hug. Amazingly, he returns it.

Pulling back, I wipe tears from my eyes. "Thank you..so much…" I breathe out. The man wraps his arm around my shoulders and we both look out to the distance.

…_to the future, to my family._

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok peeps. Read and review…you know the drill!<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 47<p>

Callie's POV:

Both Arizona and my parents left the day following our dinner party…_which went extremely well I have to say. _Which means, Arizona and I were left to our own devices. Two stubborn women, in pain, drugged up, with nothing to do is not always the best mix. We end up bickering a lot, but then the next hour we would be all over each other. Arizona was always the sane one and put the brakes on a situation when it got too steamy, stating it was 'against doctors' orders.' _…when has she ever followed doctors' orders._

Two weeks of therapy, both physical and respiratory, and I am almost back to 100%. Every now and then I get a pain, and its still hard to take a deep breath when its cold, but I am getting better everyday. Arizona, on the other hand, is struggling through physical therapy. She's a strong woman and I know she hates not being able to do the simplest things. The pain in her side and leg should be gone, but she insists that it all still hurts. Arizona's hands are still casted, but I'm hoping that I will be able to take a look at them once I am cleared to go back to work. Which is what brings me to the therapists today. The hospital brought in a trauma therapist especially for this, each surgeon and doctor needing to be cleared by him if we are to return to our full duties.

"So…how are you feeling Dr. Torres?" The man asks me as I take a seat on a rather uncomfortable couch.

"Fine…" I say dismissively. I am not looking forward to this at all and want to get it over with as soon as possible. …_I just need that pink piece of paper then I can get back to cutting._

Looking at my medical report, he says "You got shot in the chest?" I nod. "How does that make you feel?" _…are you fucking kidding me?_

"Umm…if you're asking if it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, the answer is no." I don't know what he is looking for. How do most people feel being shot?

"Then what do you feel?" HE continues on in his apparently haphazard line of questioning.

"Umm… pissed off? I..I don't really know what you are looking for here." I say.

"I'm just looking for the truth." He says calmly.

"Well..I… I don't know. I mean, it sucked. I didn't deserve it, neither did my girlfriend but it happened and we are healing."

"So your girlfriend was shot as well?" He plays dumb, waiting for me to fill in the gaps.

"Twice, yes." I say a bit sharply. He picks up in the change in tone.

"And how does that make you feel?"

"What...that that maniac shot my girlfriend? …Pissed off, furious. The thought of someone hurting her…of, of, of laying a hand on her makes everything go red. If he wasn't in jail I'd hunt him down and finish him off myself." I cross my legs and cross my arms over my chest, closing myself off completely from the man seated across from me.

"Why is it you are more upset she got shot than you are about getting shot yourself?" He asks calmly…_.because she is my girlfriend._

I give him a confused look. "She got shot twice…she doesn't work at the hospital! She wasn't even supposed to be there. She was just…there. And he shot her."

He looks at his file "But…I see that her injuries weren't life threatening, where as yours were. Aren't you upset that he almost killed you?"

I shake my head, wondering why there is a difference. "Uhh…yeah… but I'm fine, I'm well on the road to recovery."

"So is Arizona." He says flatly. We sit in silence. I challenge him in a stare down and he lets me win. Continuing, he asks "Let's talk about your relationship post shooting. How is it going?"

"Good." I reply shortly.

"Good? …Care to expand on that a little bit?" _…who does he think he is, Dr. Phil?_

"Nope." I spit.

"Why not?" He asks, like he is hurt I don't want to share my personal life with him.

"Because my relationship with my girlfriend has nothing to do with my ability to operate on a patient. I'm here to get cleared so I can go back to work. Not to talk about my relationship." I say, dismissing his question.

"Yes… but she was part of this incident, so it bears some weight on this topic." He replies.

I give him a slightly longer answer, but still hold some back. "We are good. Better than we have ever been. Closer… we haven't had sex yet, because my doctor has cleared me which makes sitting around doing nothing absolutely boring but. …We've never been more in tune."

"Why is it boring? I would think having a couple weeks off with nothing to do but talk to your girlfriend would be wonderful. And in light of recent events, I would think you two would have a lot to talk about. Or is there something you two are trying…not to talk about?…"

I give him a hard glare. Finally I cave. "We…we had a fight before the shooting, a pretty big one. One that made me question our relationship. Then …this happened. She..she was the hero. Beat the shit out of the guy and saved me..saved all of us. …At least that is what everyone is saying, but she denies it which is so like her."

"But the fight… was never addressed?" My therapist keeps me on track.

"No… it wasn't." I say, brushing off a piece of imaginary lint.

"And you think it should be." He keeps pressing me.

"Yes." I say shortly, and he waits for me to expand on my explanation "… because…just because I was shot, just because she can't PHYSICALLY do what she wanted to do, doesn't mean the subject is void. It's still out there, hanging over my head but… I don't want to ruin what we have going on right now. You know?" He nods. "And now…now I want to talk to her and I know if I do, if I say what I want to say to her, that it will piss her off because it is…completely opposite than what we fought about. …Now that she has taken my position, if I tell her I was wrong and she was right all along… it will…" I let out a chuckle "I don't know what will happen… she'll go ballistic. And she has that right… For six months I have been telling her to stop…that I can't watch her do it anymore… and now…"

"Why the change in heart?" He asks.

"I had a uh… near death…thing." I wave my hand, trying to explain it "And I…" I look at the therapist and he has a look in his eye, waiting for whatever crazy story another traumatized victim is about to spew. "…ok, you can't think I'm crazy alright? I know that when people are close to death hormones are released in their brains making them see lights, and hear music and see memories but I swear this is real. This actually happened." I say, hoping this guy won't hold this against me, that this won't keep me from getting that piece of paper.

"Of course, everyone experiences something different. Please…continue." He finally pulls out his notebook and prepares to take some notes.

"Well…when I was…out of it… I was at this beautiful clearing that Arizona showed me when I visited her home in Colorado. And…Timmy was there."

"Timmy?" He asks, not remembering that name being brought up before.

"Yea…Arizona's brother, he died in Iraq over two years ago. Well…he was there. And he…he heard my thoughts. He answered my questions…questions Arizona could never answer for me. He said that Arizona is a proud woman and…and fights when she is scared. …And then it all clicked. Everything just…fell together. She fought me so hard against this subject, against riding again because she was scared that it was true. She was afraid that she didn't win on her merits alone. That maybe they did, in fact, give it to her. …She was scared. The same reason she fought the gunman so hard.. she was scared of what would happen if she didn't." The guy doesn't really know what I am talking about but he follows along well enough.

"And now you want her to ride again? To prove to herself? To prove to everyone else?..." He asks.

"Yes… I mean, I still want her to retire, but she needs to know that she won on her talent. Which means she needs to compete again. She needs to see herself like everyone sees her. …She needs to know she is good enough…." My voice fades out, remembering how Tim told me she still didn't believe she was enough for me.

"Enough? …Enough for what?" He asks.

I look down at my hands. "For me…"

"Why would she think she isn't good enough for you?"

"I don't know, just… Timmy said. He said she still doubts she is good enough for me. …Because of where she comes from and what she does…"

"And…"

"And she is. She's fought for me harder than anyone ever could. …Than I deserve. She loves me more than I could have ever hoped for. If anyone isn't good enough for someone, I'm not good enough for her."

"Which is why you are more upset she was shot than yourself…because you think you deserved being shot more than her." He says, connecting dots I didn't even know I was drawing.

"What? No…no that's not… that's, that's…" It all clicks in my head. …_he's right. I was upset that I was shot, who wouldn't be. But what makes me shake in anger is anyone laying a finger on my blonde._ "How did you do that?" I ask incredulously.

"I just listen, you're the one who told me everything." He says, watching what was just revealed sink in. "So, now how do you feel about the shooting?"

"I uhhh… I don't know... I mean…" A tear collects in the corner of my eye. "It's hard… but I know she is there for me, so, I'll make it. Whatever happens, she'll be there to catch me. And I'll be there to catch her. We made it through that day together despite being apart at the time and, we'll make it afterwards."

Nodding his head he whispers, "Acceptance…."

"What?" I don't catch what he just said.

"Acceptance, the final stage of greif. You just reached acceptance." He says with a smile on his face. Looking down at his note pad, he scribbles something then tears off a pink slip and hands it to me. "You, Dr. Torres, will be just fine. Just keep that girl of yours. She sounds like a winner."

I get up and walk to the door, my eyes glued to the paper. "She is…"

…_she totally is._

* * *

><p>AN2: Soo… alittle twist. Let's see how this plays out…later. Read and review.<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Another chapter already? Yep! Why?...because I can. And I'm bored. Sounds like more drama is on the horizon for our girls. Let's check it out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 48<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_mother fucker! God damn...I can't wait until I get these damn casts off. I'll actually be able to do something. Can't even button up my fucking shirt._ Its been about two weeks since our parents left and in that time, Callie has recovered amazingly fast. She is actually trying to get cleared now, just has to pass the trauma therapists 'test'. I'm happy for her, of course I am but… I am, yet again, the one still casted up and beat up. I try to keep my anger under wraps, but when I am alone, when no one is around… sometimes I snap. It doesn't help that Teddy has yet to clear me for any sort or 'extreme' physical exertion which means I can't lift anything over ten pounds or bend in any direction. …_fuck!_

I'm in the kitchen trying to empty the dishwasher when Callie comes running in the house with her hair on fire.

"Babe! …." She runs around the house, looking for me.

"Kitchen." I call out. She comes tearing as into the kitchen and wraps me up in a tight hug. "Ow….easy Cal." I pull away from her. My side doesn't hurt that much but I'm just not in the mood.

"Oh...Sorry." She backs away and seems to notice my tone.

I try to brush off my mood and appear interested. "So?" I ask.

"Oh…uh…" She pulls out a paper from her back pocket. "I got cleared!" She pumps her arms in victory and does something of a happy dance. I lean back and smile. "You…you're not happy?" She asks.

"No, I am…really. I'm happy for you. I'm just not…not feeling well today." I try to cover, and turn back to emptying the dishwasher. Callie comes up behind me and tries to wrap her arms around me but I brush her off. "Really…Cal, please…I'm…I'm not in the mood."

"Arizona, what's wrong?" She asks as she takes a step back.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I say shortly.

"Arizona…I know what that word means. Talk to me…please." She pleads. Just then a glass that I just pulled from the dishwasher slips from my casted hand, falling to the floor and shattering.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I yell which makes Callie jump.

"Honey…its ok, it was an accident." She goes to bend over and clean it up.

"No! I got it. It's my fucking mess." I snarl at her. Callie looks like a slapped her.

"Arizona…" She tries to soothe me but as I reach down to grab a shard it slices through two of my finger tips.

"Ahhh!" I pull up my fingers and blood is already seeping from them. Callie steps forward at the sight of blood, instincts kicking in.

"Babe, here let-" She ties to take my hand but I pull away from her touch.

"NO! Leave me be." I say. I turn away from her and brace myself against the counter in front of me. …_that fucker…all I want to do is hit something. Make something break but I can't… _

"Arizona…you're bleeding on yourself. …In my kitchen. Just calm down…please. Come on, that looks deep. It probably needs a stitch." Callie keeps testing me. Something inside me snaps. I grab the thing closest to me, a ceramic something or other, and hurl it out the closest window. It shatters on contact, and glass rains down on to the floor. Callie is frozen in shock and a little fear. I know I did wrong, but it felt so good so I grab something else and hurl it through the next window which explodes into a thousand pieces. At some point, my vision goes blurry. Tears have escaped my eyes without me telling them to. After my outburst, I stand looking at the mess I've made, my fingers dripping blood down onto the carpet that covers the hardwood floor. My chest is heaving and my pulse is racing, adrenaline that has been pumped into my system is now making my whole body shake.

"Sweetie…" Callie tries again. I look at her and see fear in her eyes. …_I'm a fucking monster._ "Arizona…look at me." She continues. I can't look in her eyes anymore. Slowly, I back away from her. "Honey, please, let me help you." She takes a couple steps towards me.

"No…Callie. No." I say, my eyes drying and my rage returning.

"Arizona, I know you're angry but you have-" Again she advances on me, but I cut her off.

"No Callie. I don't have to do anything. I was there for every one of your therapy sessions. Every one of your outbursts. I let you cuss me out every single day if you needed to. I was there. I was there when all you wanted to do was to get away from me, when all you wanted to do was shout and hurt someone, and I let you. I was there for you. …Now let me do what I have to. Ok?" I yell as I keep backing up. Callie has tears in her eyes. "I can't always be the strong one Callie… I need to…I…."

"Let me help you Arizona, like you helped me. Please…don't push me away. …I know you're scared but let me help." Callie takes a tentative step forward.

"No… I just… I need to go…." I say and turn and run out my back door. I don't have a goal in mind, I just know I have to get away from Callie before I do something I'll regret. I can't hurt her, if I did, I'd never forgive myself. …_I'm just…just so fucking angry._ My feet lead me to the stables as my eyes tear up again.

"Hey Z, what's up?" George asks but I just fly right by him. I make a bee line for Skittles' stall. "Want me to saddle him up for you?" He calls after me. I open the gate to his pen, and grab his face holster and lead him out the far end of the stables. Using a crate to hoist myself up and over, I take off on Skittles bareback at a gallop. …_I just need to get away. _

I ride for I don't know how long. Hours. _…what are you doing Z? you're pushing the one person you need the most, away. …Why am I the only one feeling like this… is something wrong with me? Will I always feel like this. Is this what bloodlust feels like? _The sun starts to set. I know Callie must be worried sick but I just can't see her. Not after what I did, how I acted towards her. How I scared her. Once it starts to get cold, I find myself start to shiver and know its time to head back. After making sure Skittles is tucked in for the night, I make the slow trip back to my house. I can see lights on upstairs but none downstairs. …_she's waiting for me. _

Walking through the kitchen, I can see Callie has cleaned up as much of the damage as possible. The blood stain on the carpet has faded from scrubbing, but it will never come out. The glass in the kitchen and from the window have been swept up. …_what did I do? _My stomach starts doing twists and turns, bile rises in the back of my throat. The trip up the stairs seems to take forever. From the crack of the open door I can see one of the bedside lamps are on, but not the overhead light. I take a deep breath and prepare to face the music. The aged door creaks open and a pair of dark brown eyes snap up and lock on my blue ones. I enter and close the door behind me and stand a couple feet inside the room. Not knowing what to do or say, I just look at the floor. The pain in my side increases, as well as the ache in both hands and in my thigh. …_sympathetic pain, it's not real, at least that's what Teddy and Callie tell me, but it sure hurts like a son of a bitch. _I can hear Callie lift herself off the mattress and approach me, but I keep my eyes down.

She stops less than an arms length away from me, her hands at her sides. Finally, I look up and find her eyes as a tear streaks down from mine. My lips quiver and a soft cry comes from the back of my throat. Before I know it Callie has her strong arms wrapped around me and I bury my face in the warmth of her neck.

"It's ok baby…I got you now… I know… I got you." She soothes me as her hands rub up and down my back. My body shakes as my sobs come flowing from me. She moves me to sit at the foot of the bed and kneels in front of me. "What happened? ….Did something set you off Arizona?" She asks as her hands rub up and down my thighs, a habit she has formed to try and soothe the ache from one of my bullet wounds.

"I…I don't know. I…I just…snapped." I say through sobs that are becoming less frequent. I find her eyes and see they are full of pain. "I'm just so angry Callie. …All the time, about everything and…. And I can't do anything about it." I get up off the bed and start to pace. "I want to ….to find someone and just punch their face in. …No, not someone. …HIM, I want to find him and finish the fucking job I started…but I can't because of these." I hold up my casted arms. "I'm a god damn invalid! I can't even button up a shirt. Pulling up a pair of jeans sends pain throughout my body. I can't bend over. My right leg hurts at every fucking step. …All because that jackass…. And I want to hurt him." I rant while Callie takes my place on the bed and just listens to me.

I walk to the mirror over the dresser we share and look at my reflection. It's changed so often in the last month that every time I look it's a new face. The bruising is almost gone, but swelling is still present. The stitches are due out any day and look ragged and aged. There is a faint scar that runs from the right side of my upper lip up to the base of my nose where the gunman slip me open, and I'll probably always have it. My casts are also dirtied and ragged. My shirt has drops of blood all over it and my hair is a mess. …_I'm a mess. A huge fucking mess. _

Callie comes up behind me, wraps her arms around my waist and puts her head on my shoulder. We just look at each other in the mirror for a couple minutes. I can feel her strong heart beat against my back, her steady breathing against my neck.

"I'm scared…." I say, making eye contact in the mirror. "Scared this feeling..this hate…this anger…won't go away."

"I know you are. I am too, but we'll get you help, ok?" She says calmly. "You'll get better, you're just processing this whole thing finally. …You were so strong for me; I think you're finally letting yourself feel something." She turns me in her arms to where I am facing her.

"Aren't you scared of me? Scared what I might do?" I ask, a little afraid of the answer.

"NO." she says firmly. I go to argue but she cuts me off. "No, Arizona. You are not going to push me away. …I'm not afraid of you. You know why? …Because when I do this…" She lays a slow, passionate kiss on my lips "…you're the old Arizona. The one who isn't angry. The one who wouldn't hurt anything or anyone unless you absolutely had to."_ …how I wish I believed you. _

Callie holds me in her arms, waiting for me to say something, anything. I finally do. "He almost killed you…"

"He did." She agrees softly.

"I watched you die on that floor…" I look deep in her eyes.

"…I know." She says as a glean of unshed tears collects across her eyes. "But I'm here…. You're here." She can see that it's still not enough, so backs up a bit, rips off her shirt, leaving her bare. I take in her naked torso, mouth automatically watering. Her skin now marred by a nasty scar just below her left breast as well as where they had to crack her chest open. Callie takes my right hand and place my naked fingertips against the flesh covering her heart.

"See babe…I'm right here. …He didn't win. …I won." She says, trying to get through to me. "You won…" Keeping hold of my hand against her chest, she leans back in and places a passionate kiss against my lips. Her tongue sweeps along my bottom lip and I grant her access. Moaning at the feeling of her inside me, I wrap my other arm around her back, pulling her harder against me. …_god, I need her. _Pulling back when we both need air she says "You feel that?" She asks, referring to her increased heartbeat. "You do this to me. …No one else does. …This beats for you." A tear streaks down my cheek and she wipes it away with the pad of her thumb.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper.

"Don't be… you needed this, you need to process…to heal. And I'm going to be here for you just like you were here for me." She smiles at me, which causes me to return a dimpled grin. We share another kiss, then another. I can feel my body start to react and I can tell by the increased urgency of Callie's hands in my hair and on my ass, she is feeling it too.

Pulling back I say "If we're going to stop, we should stop now…." I've been strong up to this point but I really need something life-affirming and getting my gorgeous girlfriend off is just the thing to do that. I've wanted to do nothing but that since she's come home.

"I'm not stopping." Callie pulls me back in.

Wrestling away from her again I say "Doctor's orders…"

"I told you… I got cleared." She says. I raise an eyebrow in confusion, thinking she just got cleared by the crisis therapist. "I got cleared for…everything." She says the last part seductively. We don't waste time with words anymore. Our bodies melt together and she glides up back to our bed. She strips off my stained shirt and throws it over her shoulder then pushes me back onto the bed. Trailing kisses down from my lips to my pants, she takes a detour and places gentle kisses against my war wound, like I have done to her every night since we've gotten home. Our eyes lock as her hands move to the zipper of my jeans. We keep eye contact as she undoes my pants.

She slips a strong hand beneath the fabric of my jeans and says "We'll make it through this…together."

…_I know._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmmm…what's gonna happen?<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: So Arizona is finally processing what has happened. How will she recover, will Callie be able to take it? Let's see. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 49<p>

Callie's POV:

Arizona scared me. She really did. There was a week there that I thought she might actually hurt someone or even herself, but we going to counseling together and we are both doing so much better. Arizona still has moments where her rage is all consuming, but she has learned how to get through it. Last week I was able to take her casts off finally which in itself helped her mood dramatically. She still has physical therapy with Teddy everyday, but she is well on the road to being old Arizona.

I have been back to work for a little over two weeks and everything seems to be going back to the way it was before. Of course, there is still a sullen mood throughout the hospital, but every life we save pulls us further and further from that awful day. Even so, I try to steer clear of pediatrics, choosing instead to send Bandy to cover all the tiny humans broken bones.

Scrubbing out of my second surgery of the day, I look up at the clock. Just after noon, which means Arizona should be nearly done with her therapy session. She usually stops by after her sessions and we grab lunch or coffee, that's if I'm not with a patient or in surgery. Walking out and to the surgical nurses' desk to sign off on my chart, the nurse hands me a coffee cup.

"What's this?" I ask since this nurse isn't really a friendly one and would never give a doctor a cup of coffee 'just because'.

"Apparently I am a courier service. This was dropped off a couple minutes ago for you." She says with a tone to her voice.

I take it and feel that it is in fact still warm. I take a sip and taste heaven. Coffee just the way I like it. I make my way back up to the ortho wing when something on the cup catches my eye. Turning it in my hand I see a note written in script that I easily recognize.

**You know where…**

A smile crosses my face. …_only her. _I know where and since I have a good hour before my next surgery, I high tail it to the third floor on-call room. Reaching the door, I look up and down the hall and when the coast is clear I open the door and slip in. A dimpled smile greets me from the other end of the room. She's working grip balls in her hands, something Teddy told her to do to get her strength back up.

"Knew you would come…" She says, leaning back against a wall.

"Well, only two things happen in these rooms and…. I'm guessing you ask me here to sleep." I say, stalking up on her. Wrapping my arms around her waist, my hands snaking down to grab her magnificent ass, I lay a kiss on her that leaves both of us breathless.

"Dr. Torres…" Arizona plays. Then turning serious "Do you know how hot those scrubs and white coat look on you?"

"Why do you think I became a doctor?" I reply. Her lips find mine again, ceasing the need for words. Her skilled tongue finds its way into my mouth and starts to work its magic. Her newly released hands roam over my clothed body. From my ass, to my breasts, to cupping my sex. I moan into her mouth as I can feel her need for me increase as our arousal grows. The blonde spins us and I am now the one backed up against the wall.

"And here I thought it was because you liked getting fucked in the on-call rooms." Arizona responds as she pulls back, her hands making quick work of the drawstring on my scrub bottoms.

"It is a bonus…" I breathe out as she strips my pants clean off me and I kick them off, along with my shoes. Arizona kneels down in front of me and drapes one of my legs over her strong shoulders. My hands splay out beside me, trying to give me stability for what I know is about to come. She looks up from between my legs and has an evil little smirk on her healing face. Running a single finger lightly between my folds and pulls it back to where I can see.

"Dr. Torres…what have you been thinking about?" She says as she licks her finger clean.

"This blonde cowgirl I know..." I reply while trying to swallow the saliva that's collected in my mouth.

"Oh really? …She sounds hot." A hint of jealousy in Arizona's voice makes me even wetter.

"You have no idea…" At which Arizona gives a throaty chuckle then she digs in. Her tongue instantly finds my nub. My knees shake and threaten to buckle but Arizona's hands are against my waist, holding me against the wall for support. My head flies back and hits the wall but I don't feel it. All I feel is the warmth that is spreading through my body from the ministrations the blonde is applying to my center. Moans of pleasure escape my throat causing Arizona to chuckle against my clit, causing more pleasure to rush through me. …It's a vicious cycle.

One of my hands finds hold in the blonde tresses and I pull her head in hard against my core. My hips move on their own in time with her tongue. I know I am dripping in arousal and Arizona is licking it up just as fast as it escapes my body.

"Babe…." Is all I can get out, but she knows what I mean. She slips a single digit deep inside me. She starts slowing, pulling out then pushing back in. Her finger drags down my walls every time, massaging my hot, tense muscles. It feels so good, but my girlfriend knows it's not enough for me to reach my peak. She knows how to torture me, and loves to do it. She loves knowing she can make badass Dr. Torres quiver and beg for release, even on my own turf.

Another cry, from pleasure or a cry begging for more, I don't know, but it's enough for Arizona to give me another finger. My breathing increases even more, but still I don't seem to get enough oxygen because I'm dizzy. The world shifts beneath me. Arizona keeps massaging and pleasing me on the inside while her tongue works her magic from the outside.

"Jesus…. Arizona…. Don't stop…." I gasp. I'm close and I know Arizona can sense it. She increases her doings and it urges my impeding orgasm on. Soon, my center locks around her fingers, holding them in place. My hips buck against her mouth as she continues to flick my bundle of nerves. My knee buckles, but her free hand holds be back against the wall and her shoulder that is under my leg helps hold me up. After a minute to recover, I look down and see blue eyes bright with satisfaction. She waits to move until she is sure I can support myself.

Standing back up, she wipes her mouth with a hand then places her lips against mine. I can still taste myself on her tongue. It's long and passionate, my hands finding hold in her hair again. Just when I am getting worked up again she steps back and smiles.

"Lunch?" She asks innocently, her dimpled grin popping out from behind faded war wounds. I have to shake my head to physically clear my thoughts and it makes her laugh. After righting my outfit, I pull her out of the on-call room by her hand and lead her to the cafeteria. I didn't realize how much I missed her hands until she finally had them back. Not just what they can do to my body, but how they feel in my hands, how strong they are when she takes me in her arms. The gentleness of them when she brushes a stray hair away from my face.

Paying for our food, we find a couple empty seats at the table both Teddy and Addison are sitting at. It is now common knowledge that the two women are together and are very happy. I know Arizona thinks it's all her doing, and I have to agree. These two wouldn't have had the guts without her little 'gay push' as my girlfriend called it. …_god that seems like forever ago._

"Wow!" Addison exclaims as we join them. Arizona and I look between each other then back to the redhead. "You guys have fun?" She asks.

"Wha…what you talking about Adds?" I ask.

"You have that 'just fucked' look." Teddy answers for her. The three women bust out laughing and I just stare at Arizona, whose face is red from her out fit of giggles. I poke my girlfriend in her side, where I know her new scar is and she cries out in fake pain. Calming down, Teddy asks "Coming to Joe's tonight?"

Looking to Arizona to see her reaction I answer "Umm sure, why not. Who's all going?"

"People…" Addison waves her hand in dismissal of the question. Just then, my pager goes off, a trauma in the ER. I rise and excuse myself.

"Later babe." Arizona says as I give her a quick kiss goodbye.

"Love you." I say and take off, not waiting to hear what I already know.

…_I know._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmm, things sound like they are getting better. Wonder how long that will last. Reviews are like chocolate! Love em…and they are healthy ;-)<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: You all seemed to like their little alone time in the on-call room. But will that happy couple last? Who is to say. Next chapter is up. Probably last chapter for tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 50<p>

Arizona's POV:

"You think she'll come?" I ask nervously as my eyes are glued to the front door. It's just after 9pm and Callie had said she would meet us at Joes as soon as she got off at 8.

"Z…are you smoking heroin or something? Of course she's coming…" Teddy says dismissively.

"You don't smoke heroin…" I say with a roll of my eyes.

"You would know…" And Teddy leaves to get another drink. …_looks like she's intent on having a fun night._

Addison laughs at her girlfriend's antics and turns to me. "Why are you so nervous Z?" She has taken to calling me by my nickname. Most do, and it doesn't really bother me. But I love that the one person who doesn't call me that is the one person I don't want to me that. Callie has never used that persona of mine. She calls me Arizona, and that's who I am. Z is a…mask. A girl made up to please everyone else. …Arizona is the true me, and it's who Calliope wants.

"I don't know…we've been having some problems lately." I say. It's true, though therapy has helped me, we still aren't completely back to where I would like. I wake up in the middle of the night drenched in cold sweat, and when I am able to get some sleep, more often than not Callie's screams wake me. But slowly we are working through it, its just going to take some time.

"You guys seemed fine earlier today…Is it anything serious?" Addison asks.

"I…I don't think so. Just…trying to get back in the groove, you know? …Plus the stress of her going back to work and trying to pick up on her research paper… and me going back to managing my family's business. …Its just…wearing on us." I say, grabbing my side out of habit. It shouldn't hurt anymore, but it does despite what Callie and Teddy tell me damn near everyday…_.sympathetic pain my ass. A bullet hole hurts…you don't make that shit up._ "And…and the tour… jesus… every day I get at least ten phone calls. They want interviews or photo shoots or whatever. Why can't they just take no as no and leave me be." I massage my side even more, but the pain doesn't cease. I took myself off my prescriptions a couple weeks ago, not the brightest move some would say but I don't like drugs.

"So you're done then?" Addison asks.

"I…I don't know. Obviously I was out this season anyways. Can't ride with a broken hand but, I know Callie wants me to quit. …And I made a promise that if she pulled through… you know…." I still get angry at the thought of what happened to Callie "that I would stop. Because she is all that matters to me and I want her to be happy."

"At the price of you being happy? …Callie isn't that selfish. …Who did you promise?" Addison asks as Teddy takes her seat again.

"Timothy." I say, almost embarrassingly.

"Timothy… as in your dead brother, Timothy?" Teddy replies rather loudly which gets an elbow in the side from the redhead.

"Yes…that one." I say pointedly to the already buzzed Teddy.

"I didn't know you were religious." Addison states.

"I'm not but… in that moment, when Callie was dying in front of my eyes …I was grasping at straws. …I was promising anything and everything to everyone. God, Allah, Budda, Timmy… And then…Callie tells me that she… she saw him. Had a conversation with him… That he was the one who made her fight, to come back to me." I say, remembering how Callie disclosed this dream or vision she had.

"It's not uncommon for… patients to have those sorts of uhh… things." Addison, being a doctor, also relies on the power of science over that of any 'religion' or spiritual 'power'. "Chemicals in the brain try to ease the ….passing. Callie probably pulled Timmy from a picture she saw. I hear you two could have passed as twins, so it makes sense that her brain would choose a likeness of you to help her…to ease her pain. But not you totally because she wouldn't let her subconscious suggest that you weren't…here… anymore. …That you were following her, or that you were already there." Teddy and I listen intently as the redhead tries to connect some dots.

"Yeah…I get that Adds but… She..she found out something about me… from my past. She said that Timmy told her. …And I know I didn't tell her, and I asked my parents. Neither of them told her. So… how? How is it possible that she knew that if no one told her…" We all sit in silence. Pondering the universe and its happenings.

Finally, I see my Latina make her way through the crowd. She walks up next to me and places a quick kiss on my lips.

"Hey…" She purrs.

"Hey yourself…" I reply. I steal another kiss and pull out the stool next to me for my girlfriend.

"Sorry…Bandy needed help with a…" She prattles on about some fancy medical thing until Callie looks at me and sees that I'm not really listening, just staring at her. "And…you don't care." She has a big smile on her face and I lean in for another kiss.

"Nope…just that you're here now…" I keep a hand on Callie's thigh. I've found that contact with her makes my…problem… less of a problem.

The three of us have a good time, drinking and dancing. Most of the people in tonight are hospital staff and know that it's not four women drinking together, but two couples. We are left alone mostly, but there are occasional instances where some young man would have one too many shots and thinks he may be able to steal one of us away. Each time they are turned down instantly, and its humorous to see them run away with their tail between their legs. One guy decided that he wasn't going to take no for an answer and started pressing Callie hard for a dance. I could feel Callie tense under my hand on her thigh. She looks to me and waits for any reaction, probably expecting me to explode on this guy.

I look at the man, size him up and down. …_I could take him easily, and he doesn't even have a gun. _At that thought, the man's face is replaced by that of the gun mans. My rage percolates, my vision turns red. How easy it would be for me to take this guy by the front of his shirt and haul off on him. How good the pain would feel of my knuckles cracking his nose. The feel of his blood on my hands. My heart pounds at the thought, adrenaline kicking in early. I subconsciously clench my free hand into a fist, the one on Callie's thigh grips her flesh tighter as if trying to claim her as mine. The muscles in my jaw clench, my eyes narrow. My nostrils flare and my shoulders square to my perceived threat. My body is waving a huge flag, telling this man to back the fuck off. Every single sign of aggression the human body has evolved over hundreds of thousands of years is playing across my features. …_he must be a fucking moron._

Callie lays a hand on top of the one that is possessively gripping her thigh. My fist on top of the table unclenches and I grab my glass, squeezing it hard enough that my newly healed bones protest the strain. The pain calms me, gives me something to focus on. The man now sees my expression and gives me a quizzical look. "Beat it…" I say, not making eye contact because I know if I do, that may just be what it takes for me to completely lose my cool.

"Excuse me?" He says, a little put off by my brashness. The three women seated with me are silent. Teddy and Addison know of my problem and are trying to help me through it just like Callie. They want me to handle this situation, but all are on standby just in case it goes too far.

"I said, move along…" I point back to the direction the guy came from. My voice is ice cold and I see the other three women stiffen ever so slightly.

"I asked her…" He says as he points to Callie. "Not you." He too squares his shoulders and hang his hands to the sides, trying to show his imposing size.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I reply through clenched teeth "She is with me. Now beat it before I beat YOU." My glare at him stops any more fight the man has left in him. He turns and walks away from us.

I take my hand from Callie's thigh and put both elbows on the table, burying my head in my shaking hands. Callie arm wraps around my waist and I feel her lean in close so only I can hear what she says.

"What happened?" She asks.

"I…I saw him. It was him…I swear. And… I wanted to…" I don't go on. …_I'm a monster. How can a woman like Callie want to be with me, someone who wants to physically harm someone just for speaking to her._

"But you didn't. You controlled it… you controlled your emotions. That's good babe. That's really good. It's going to take time, but you'll beat this monster. I know it." She places a light kiss on my jaw line and I melt into her body. She pulls me in tight so I can absorb all of her that I can. Thankfully Teddy and Addison act like nothing happened and well all go back to our girls' night. Callie pulls me to the dance floor and her moves soon make the earlier happenings fade from my mind._ ...god, it's not right that she can move like that. It should be illegal. Her hips, her ass, all her womanly curves in all the right places._

Callie leans in close to my ear and growls "Close your mouth, cowgirl. It's not polite to stare…"

"Since when do you not like it when I stare at your fine ass?" I play, grabbing said ass with both hands. Callie just laughs and continues to hypnotize me with the way she can move her body to the beat. All I have to do is stand still and she makes both of us look good.

Callie leans back in and whispers "Can we talk later? There is something I need to tell you…" She has a look on her face that raises red flags.

"Is…is it bad? Is something wrong?" I ask, panic setting in. Our 'talks' aren't usually a good thing.

Her hands come up to my face and she traces the wrinkle that forms on my forehead when I get anxious. "No, of course not baby. …It's good." She pulls my head forward and plants a kiss on my lips. "…Really good. I promise." This calms my nerves and we get back to dancing and enjoying our night. Teddy and Addison are clearly in that 'honeymoon' phase of their relationship. They are all over each other, though…Callie and I are usually like that as well. Maybe that just happens when two people are perfect for each other.

Callie calls for another round and we all vacate the dance floor. We spend more time together when from behind the bar I hear a very unpleasant sound. I look over and see Joe trying to impress his clientele with his, not so great, musical prowess on a guitar. _…now that should be illegal._

"Hey Joe…Kill that cat already!" I shout to the man behind the bar.

"Watch your mouth! I'm learning…" He says defensively. He and I have built a report' since I had that a little scuffle in this bar not two months ago, and we give and take easily with each other.

"Yeah, well how about you not torture your paying customers with that screeching…" I say as the three women I am with laugh.

"Alright then hero… show me how it's done." He says as he holds out his guitar, which elicits lots of stares from people who have been watching our conversation.

"Yeah Z! Give us a show!" Teddy yells, causing me to throw some peanuts at her and her girlfriend.

Looking around at the crowd, I suddenly get stage fright. "No Joe, I wouldn't want to show you up in your own bar. …And don't call me that." _…why do people call me that? It pisses me off._

"No, come on super star. …Show me your skills." He says as a challenge. My company is not helping, in fact they are goading him on. Soon I am being pushed towards the bar. Callie has her signature mega-watt smile on her face and is clapping enthusiastically.

Rolling my eyes, I grab the proffered guitar and move to the bar. All eyes turn to me, the place suddenly falling quiet. I take a seat on top of the bar and take a deep breath. Mouthing the words 'You'll pay for this' to Teddy, the ringleader of this situation, I turn back to the guitar and to my now captivated audience.

My hands skim across the surface of the foreign guitar. I can tell it's new, the strings are stiff and the feeling of the neck beneath my fingertips is slick. Its been a while since I've played, and my dexterity has suffered from the couple months being trapped within two casts but, my fingers float across the strings like its second nature. The same hands that shook in rage not two hours ago are now gentle and precise.

"I uhh…I guess you all want a little song huh?" A wave of head nods confirm it. "Fine…If I have to do this I guess I'll dedicate this little ditty to my girl." I send her a wink then close my eyes as my fingers start creating a smooth melody. My voice joins in soon after, finding peace that had escaped me since before the shooting.

**I know I'm still young  
>But I know how I feel<br>I might not have too much experience  
>But I know when love is real<strong>

**By the way my heart starts pounding  
>When I look into your eyes<br>I might look a little silly  
>Standing with my arms stretched open wide<strong>

**I love you this big  
>Eyes have never seen this big<br>No one's ever dreamed this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life<br>Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try  
>I love you this big<strong>

**I'll love you to the moon and back  
>I'll love you all the time<br>Deeper than the ocean  
>And higher than the pines<strong>

**Cause, girl, you do something to me  
>Deep down in my heart<br>I know I look a little crazy  
>Standing with my arms stretched all apart<strong>

**I love you this big  
>Eyes have never seen this big<br>No one's ever dreamed this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life<br>Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try  
>I love you this big<strong>

**So much bigger  
>Than I ever dreamed my heart ever would<br>I love you this big  
>And I'd write your name in stars across the sky<br>If I could, I would**

**I love you this big  
>Oh, eyes have never seen this big<br>No one's ever dreamed this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life<br>Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try  
>I love you this big<strong>

**I love you this big  
>Oh, eyes have never seen this big<br>No one's ever dreamed this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life<br>Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try  
>I love you this big<strong>

As the melody dies down, I open my eyes and see a crowd of wide stares. Then, one person claps, and then another, then everyone joins in. The guitar is grabbed from my hands by its jealous owner and I see Callie move to stand in front of me. She stands on her tips toes and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

"That was amazing…" She says, voice full of love and truth.

…_this is it, this is the time. I've been waiting for the perfect time, but there is no 'perfect time'. I've been waiting until we are both healed, but…we will never be fully healed. That…that happened and it has left us all with a scar but... I have Callie, she is alive and that IS perfect. I don't need to make it special because every second I have with her is special. Every second I get to spend with her is a miracle. She is here, and that's all I need._

I look straight into those chocolate pools of love and say softly "Marry me." Surprisingly, she doesn't waiver, her eyes don't register shock or surprise. It's like she was expecting the question.

"It's about time cowgirl." Her eyes bright with the smile that is plastered on her beautiful face.

"So?..." I ask, a little worried that she hasn't answered me yet.

"Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you Arizona!" She seals the deal with a passionate kiss that elicits some cat calling from guys throughout the bar. Callie turns to the crowd and calls "Back off…she's my fiancé'!" I can't keep the huge smile off my face at the sound of the word.

…_fiancé'. I like it, second only to 'wife'. _

* * *

><p>AN2: The song in this chapter is Scotty McCreery's "Love You This Big"<p>

AN3: Just a heads up yall, with the upcoming holiday (Thanksgiving for all you non-Americans) I will have less time to write and post. Lots of FFFT coming up puts a cramp in my free time. I will try to post a chapter at least once a day but can't promise more than that.

AN4: So…it finally happened. I know some of you were hoping for a big hoop-la but… I liked it this way. Simple and sweet. Read and Review…and you'll make me very happy.

PS. FFFT = Forced Family Fun Time


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright all, got to post this one. Don't expect another today, and if I do it won't be until tonight. Enjoy! …Now I'm packing up and hitting the road. Home, here I come.

* * *

><p>Chapter 51<p>

Callie's POV:

I pull Arizona through the open door and blindly lock it behind us, not that I know why we lock anything around here. No one would drive all the way out here to just steal something. We shed shoes, coats and shirts as quickly as our fingers can work as our bodies back our way through the beautiful ranch home.

"Say it again." I growl, my lips attacking her neck.

"Fiancé'." She whispers. I moan in pleasure.

"Again."

"Fiancé'." I can feel the vibrations her throat makes as she says that magical word. I pull back, and cup her cheeks with my hands.

"Why tonight?" I ask.

Arizona looks deep in my eyes, finding her words. "I…I don't know… I just… I wanted it to be special. To be perfect…magical. I wanted to wait until we were both healed and, and, and back to our old selves. But… while playing, while singing… to you… I was the most calm I've been since before the shooting. I realized that we will never be those two women from before, it changed us forever. …Not that it's a bad thing, we are just… different now. It's a scar that will never fade, and... I realized that I didn't want to wait any longer. If I was to wait for the 'right time', or the 'perfect setting' , then I would never get to ask. …And I wanted to ask so bad…" She growls the last part.

"I wanted you to ask too…" I say. Arizona pushes me back on the couch and straddles my lap. Her blonde hair frames her face perfectly. Only faint lines from her wounds remain, light dots left as scars from her many stitches. "…fiancé'" I whisper. She smiles and closes the small distance, her tongue seeking entrance to my mouth and I gladly give it to her. We make out like a couple of teenagers, both content with knowing we have all night to round the bases.

Pulling back for air, Arizona asks "What did you wanna talk about…my fiancé'?" She draws out the last word and gets a big smile from me.

"Oh I… just wanted…. To tell you…. That…. I…. think you…. Were right…." I say between Arizona's quick pecks over my lips.

"Oh really?" She purrs from behind her lips that are closed on mine.

"Mmhmm" I moan out as her hands find their way under my bra and her fingertips playing at my nipples.

"About what this time?" She plays as her hands make their way around me to unhook my restraint.

"You riding." I say. Arizona's body tenses on top of me. Her hands stop working on my bra and she pulls back, looks me straight in the eye.

"What?" Her mood changes, the wrinkle in her brow coming out again.

"I just… I think you were right. You should ride again." I say honestly. She shakes her head, trying to figure out exactly what I just said. She rolls off me and moves to stand in front of the fire place, needing some physical space between us to process. Taking a minute to think it all through, she just stares at me. We are both shirtless, but somehow I feel more exposed than she is.

"Say it again…." She says flatly, looking directly at me as to not miss it again.

"You…you should ride again." Her attitude making me doubt talking about this right now. She gives a forced laugh.

"Please… tell me I just hallucinated the last 60 seconds…." She stares at me. The room stays silent until I can't take it anymore.

I sit on the couch feeling like a child being reprimanded by a parent. "I… I thought that… that you should ride again. You deserve to…"

"You're kidding me, right?" Her fists are clenching and unclenching at her sides, showing me that she is fighting her biggest demon right now. I shake my head. "Calliope…. What… what am I suppose to do with this?" Her left hand instinctively goes to her wound on her torso and starts massaging it. …_stress, a lot of stress. _

"I... I don't know but I just needed to tell you." My eyes drop to my lap.

"Tell me?" I nod. "Tell me what exactly?" I look at her confused. …_I just told you._ "Callie… you're telling me that this issue, the one you have been all over me since we started dating is, is, is…what? A non-issue, that you were just mistaken all that time? That you want me to ride now? That you want me to continue my career? Being on the road six months out of the year? ...What? Are you sick of being a girlfriend to a farmer? Want something more exciting…wanna marry a superstar of some kind? "

"Arizona please…" I try to get her to calm down but all she can do is laugh at me.

"This is crazy! What the fuck am I suppose to do with this?" Her voice is raised now. I can see the vein on the side of her neck popping out. …_warning sign._

"Arizona, let me explain. Please?" I ask, and all I get is silence so I take that as an 'ok'. "I… I know you think that you…may have been cheated last tournament. With Burke calling you out and all… I get it now. So I think you should ride again, show everyone one last time that you won because you're the best."

Her glare is hard, I can see her brain churning, working a million miles a minute. She starts slowly, reading my face for any sign of anything. "So…. You want me to ride….again. Win…again. …and then quit…again. …Is that about it?" I nod. She runs a hand through her blonde hair and massages her temples. "Right…right and uhhh…when did this little…epiphany occur?"

"When I talked with Timmy." I say softly.

"Timmy? This is Tim's doing?" I just give her a weak nod, not meeting her eyes. "….jesus fuck Callie! …You are on my back for months…MONTHS and the second your brain conjures up a false image of my DEAD BROTHER… whom, may I remind you…you have never met…. And he talks you into it just like that?…without actually talking to you?... But you wouldn't even take a second to think about it when it came from me?... Forgive me if I get a little lost….a little pissed off."

"Wait… you don't believe me?" I ask, hurt that Arizona doubts what I went through. …_I didn't make it up._

"NO! …I don't fucking believe it! You were under anesthesia; you were dying… you actually DIED! That messes you up… your brain releases hormones or something…. I don't know, I'm not the fucking doctor but I know that my dead brother did NOT appear to you… and place this,this,this…idea in your head."

"Ok so… I'm just going to overlook the fact that you just doubted my faith and jump straight into ….why are you so upset about this? …I thought you wanted to ride again." Now I'm getting heated and I also stand.

"I do! I mean….I did! But then you got shot in the chest while we were fighting over this very same thing. I watched you die in front of me and the only thing I could think about was the fact that I let you down, that I choose that over you. That I went against what you wanted. I ….I prayed to god, Callie! Me! ….Praying! ….I don't pray. But I prayed for you because I needed to know you would make it. I needed to have another chance to show you that you are the important thing in my life." She walks over and picks up her shirt and tugs it over her torso. Her hand is working hard on her side, trying to massage and soothe the imaginary pain away.

"Arizona…I-I didn't think you'd be this upset. I mean…I knew you'd be confused and be a little mad at me but… you're acting like I cheated on you or something." I say

She just laughs. "You had me believing that I was crazy… that what I wanted to do was…selfish, childish… And I resigned to that fact… that I was wrong and I told myself I would make that up to you and now… now you're telling me that you were wrong? …that all those days I spent torturing myself over this very issue was…just for fun? Just because you hadn't had a vision yet?"

"I know it doesn't make sense, but you need to do this. I don't want you to resent me… you need to prove to yourself, more than anyone that you won on your merit. Not because you are a pretty blonde." I move towards her. "Arizona… I know you are upset and you are trying really hard to stay as calm as possible. I also know that you are in a lot of pain from the stress of this conversation."

"NO! Not from stress… I am in pain because I was shot!" She glares at me. "This is not imaginary, this is not made up!" She points to her side where her other hand is still trying to rub the hurt away.

I don't argue that fact with her, even though every doctor I have talked to has said that her pain is, in fact, caused by stress and anxiousness. It is made up. …._and Tim wasn't. _"…Just…please, think about it."

She takes a deep breath. "Callie… I had… I don't know how many long talks with myself. I told myself over and over that I didn't need to ride, that I shouldn't ride… that I can't ride. Every morning I asked myself if I could change… I changed who I was because I thought that was what you needed me to do to make you happy. And I was happy to do that because I got something out of it…I got a future with you. I got the chance to live my life with you. …So forgive me if I don't just jump right back on the bandwagon because you said it was a good idea."

She's right, I totally messed this all up. _…but I'm still right! I want her to quit but she needs to do this first. …Or am I just being too selfish? _" …I love you, Arizona. I want to marry you. And I want you to be happy, and I don't think you will be completely happy if you don't take one last shot at this. …To prove yourself to everyone, even you." I approach and try to take her hand, needing some sort of affirmation that we will be ok, that I didn't just royally fuck up my girlfriends…_fiancés _mind.

She turns away from me. Pulls back from my touch. "Fine… I'll, I'll think about it… but I uhh… I think I'm going to spend tonight in one of the guest rooms." She makes her way to the staircase with an obvious limp in her right leg, "Good night Calliope…"

I'm left standing in our living room topless and feeling like a complete and total fool.

…_not exactly the engagement night I had in mind._

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright, so… heaven didn't last too long it seems. Let me hear it.<p> 


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Wooo….8 hours on the road, all alone in a car sure takes it out of you. But I made it, and thank you to all those who wished me safe travels. Now, I whipped up a little to hold you guys over. I know some of you are jonesing for your next score so…next chapter is up! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 52<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_think about it…think about it… fucking think about it? What does she think I have been doing since Vegas! When I'm not thinking about her, im thinking about riding. And usually, when I'm thinking about riding…I'm thinking about how she would react if I did ride again. ….Prove myself…to myself? I know I won, I earned it. But…_

So, tonight obviously didn't go like I expected. For one, I never would have dreamed that I would have proposed tonight, but I did and what's even better is that she said yes. Yay! Right? That's what I thought but then Calliope dropped a fricking bomb on me. 'You should ride again.' …yeah, I blew up. But why shouldn't i? I know she had a near death…thing, but… jesus!

I've been lying in the guest bedroom for about an hour. This isn't my bed, my sheets, my room…so I can't sleep. All I can do is 'think about it.' …_what the fuck am I going to do? _I was sure…100% sure that I was done. I had finished my career, my ride was over. And it was a good ride. I went out on top, whatever anyone else said, I know it is the truth. But now…. Callie's little game changer was a spark. My mind was like a grassland that had gone without water for a year. And Callie's words were a spark. Now my whole fucking head is on fire.

After tossing and turning for a few more minutes I decide that enough is enough. I'm not fooling anyone into thinking I would be able to get to sleep. Not when I'm not in my own bed…not when I yelled at Callie. …_yes, I yelled but..was it too much? _I have lost the ability to judge acceptable anger from all out rage. Right now, to me…everything wrong deserves to be cussed out then knocked out. I roll out of bed and grab my phone. _…213am. Awesome. _I decide to send Mark a quick text.

**Let's talk…today. –Z** _…couldn't hurt, right?_

I stumble downstairs in my night clothes that I grabbed from the bedroom before locking myself in the guest room when I turned in. Its dark save for the one security light we leave on. Flipping on the TV and putting it on mute with subtitles …_she has trouble enough sleeping right now _I go and cruise our liquor cabinet. Grabbing a glass, I select an old friend. …_bourbon sounds right. _I pour two fingers full, then pause and end up adding another two fingers full.

Plopping down on the couch, I flip to ESPN. I've got the package that seems to show every single sporting event ever created in the history of man. I just sit for a couple minutes, looking at the pictures, not really caring about understanding what is going on. Then the PBR logo flashes across the screen. My head perks up and I start to read, next Alex Karevs photo is being shown next to Burkes. At this I turn up the sound.

"…Karev has beaten back opponent Preston Burke for the second straight week. The two have been trading leads for the past 8 tournaments, and there seems to be no end in sight." …_you go Karev._

Then a picture of me from last season, with the golden cup in my hand, is plastered on the screen. "In related news, sources say PBR star Arizona Robbins is still recovering from her injuries that occurred during the shooting at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital in Seattle, Washington. The latest intel reveals that her casts are off and through the help of her personal trainer, Theodora Altman, she is getting stronger every day. A personal friend of hers was even quoted as saying 'Z is a hero … a fighter… of course she wouldn't let a couple bullets and a few broken bones keep her down for long.'"

The news caster continues with "When asked if Arizona Robbins was still planning on continuing her career with the PBR, the reply was 'That's still up in the air at this point. But…Arizona isn't a quitter.'"

…_sources? Friends? I know I've let Mark give some details about my recovery but…no quotes. _I can feel the rage bubbling beneath the surface again and I flick the TV off. …_no, Z. No, throwing the remote at the TV may feel good, but you'll have to buy another one. _Taking a swig of my very stiff drink, I grab my old guitar from the stand under the TV. Positioning myself on the floor, back against the couch, and a nice fire going, I start strumming the strings of my old friend. Just like at the bar, the music I create soothes me. My fingers move over the neck as if it were second nature. I play softly and hum along with the lyrics of the song in my head. A love song, what else?

The song pauses as I hear the footfalls of another make their way slowly down the stairs, but I continue on. My head falls back against the cushions of the couch, eyes closed and my humming grows a little in volume. When I sense that she is watching me, close to me, I open my eyes and find hers, they are tired and sad.

"Hey…" She whispers as she plays with the edge of one of the cushions of the couch. …_anxious._

"Hey yourself…" I reply. She shifts from foot to foot, not really knowing what to do. Not knowing if she is welcome or not.

"H-how long have you been down here?"

I shrug my shoulders and take sip of my drink. "Half hour maybe." My fingers return to their work on the strings.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asks, a little hopeful.

"Nope… you?" I'm actually curious if she could sleep after the argument we'd had. If something can keep her from sleeping, it's a big deal.

"No, I couldn't. …I uhh, I actually checked all the rooms, looking for you…" She says.

"Well, you found me." My tone accented by the missing of a note and my fingers running across the strings a little harder than needed.

"Sorry… I'll-" Her voice thick with hurt and held in tears.

I cut her off "No, Calliope. I don't…I don't want you to go. Stay, please." Looking in her eyes, showing I truly mean it. She gives a small smile then takes a seat next to me against the couch as I put aside the guitar. She takes my now mostly empty glass of bourbon and smells it.

"Dear god… at this hour?" She asks, and then gives that little laugh that I love. We sit in awkward silence for a couple minutes. Callie is playing with her hands in her lap, eyes down and I'm just staring off in space. Finally, I take her hand in mine and our eyes meet.

I take a deep breath and begin "I'm sorry…" She opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off "Please… let me say what I need to say." She nods and I continue "I'm sorry I blew up…like I did. But… I don't think my reaction was totally wrong. I still think that… ughhhh!" I give a frustrated laugh. "Honestly Cal… I don't know what I think." I look at her with pleading eyes, asking her to help me understand. Another tense silence, then Callie brings her hands up to my cheeks and pulls me in for a slow kiss.

"I have one question first…" She takes a deep breath, steeling herself. "Do you still want to marry me?" I can see her eyes glisten over at the thought of a possible answer.

"Of course I do… of course. There was never any question of that Calliope." I can't believe she would even consider that. A relieved smile crosses her face and she pulls me in for another kiss.

"Okay…whew… so now, for the other…thing." She sits up straight and prepares to give her spiel. "I don't…no I don't think I explained myself…enough, earlier. Let me say what I need to and if I am totally off base, please correct me." She looks directly at me and I nod. "Okay… I think you should ride again. For one season. To show everyone that you are good…not just a fluke, not just a pretty blonde, not just the PBR's trophy girl, but a skilled, talented rider. ….I know that people are now doubting whether you won on merit or because you where the favorite. I know YOU know you won on merit, but I think you are not liking other people questioning that. …Am I right so far?" I nod, still sitting in silence. "So… to shut everyone up, you just need to win again. That's all." A small smile crosses my face.

"that's all huh?" I play. _…if only it was that easy._

She picks up on the humor in my voice. "Yep, that's it. …What? A superstar like you has tournament winnings coming out of her cute little butt right?" I let out a sigh that she takes as frustration. "I-I know it's… not that easy but, I really think that…that you need to do this. …To be happy in the long run, so you won't look back and see your amazing career tarnished by, by, by gossip."

"That's…that's what I tried to tell you before…"

"Yeah but Arizona, you didn't lay it out like this. You said 'I need to do this'. I-I didn't know why. All I knew is that you were doing something without talking to me about it, and it was something you KNEW my position on." Callie explains. She's right, I didn't get in to all that. I just figured she understood.

We sit in silence, just processing what each other said, then Callie asks a question that she has never asked me before. "Why…w-why don't you…believe?" She asks tentatively, not wanting to set me off again.

Taking a deep breath, I try to answer the oldest question ever asked. Why don't you believe in god? "I uhhh… I refuse to believe in something…some higher power… some all knowing being… that would make people like me…gay. ….Different, something that the rest of his followers cry wrong. ….If there is a 'god' then why would he make people like you and me and, and, and…tell everyone else that we are bad…that we are going to hell just for being the person we were made to be." She doesn't answer, just sits and listens. "I…I want to believe Callie…. I want to believe that there is something…out there. Something more than just this. …For my brother's sake more than anything, because he so deserves to be in heaven. But…to believe in heaven, you must also believe in hell and… that's not a place I want to believe in because I've been told….too many times to count… that that is where I am going." Again, she doesn't comment, just content that I had a somewhat comprehendible reason why.

Then she says "You know… I did see him. I can…understand why you would be doubtful but… I saw him, as plain as I see you now." Her hand brushes against my cheek. "You two look so much alike…" I smile at this, remembering all the times people thought we could be twins. "...he's so proud of you… you know that right? …He, he knows how hard you worked to win…win for him. Even though it wasn't possible for him to be even more proud than he already was…." My eyes start to tear, thinking about one of the last conversations I had with my brother. "He uhh…that picture, that one by your bed in Colorado…" I nod, telling her I know which one she is talking about, the one where I'm sitting on his shoulders. "…That was it, wasn't it? That was the win that uhhh…that pushed him into the marines?" She asks, already knowing the answer.

My mind starts racing. …_I, I never told her that. And…my parents don't know about that. The bet, they don't know about that picture. There's just two copies of that picture. I have one, and the other is six feet below, with my brother. How… _"How…" I wipe tears that have fallen from my eyes. "How did you know that?"

She smiles at me. "He told me babe… just like how he told me that you thought you could defy the laws of gravity and jump off a roof with bed sheets tied across a couple of broom sticks." I laugh at that memory.

"Yeah… not my brightest moment. But it sure made Tim laugh." My eyes are far off, thinking about the past, about my brother, and about how he will never get to meet Callie.

She reads my thoughts. "He approves…" She says with a cocky grin.

"Oh yeah? You think so?" I play. She nods and leans in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry…for blowing up…for not believing you about Tim…for being a complete mess lately." My eyes drop from hers. …_I am…a complete mess. _She puts a finger under my chin and lifts it until my eyes find hers again.

"You are my fiance' now, which means I have to put up with all your crap …and I wouldn't have it any other way." She leans in and gives me a passionate kiss, one I am very happy to return. She pushes me back onto the rug and moves over me. We start slow, just happy that we are no longer fighting, that we are back where we should be. But slowly, our kisses, our touches, our want become more. With pillows and blankets from the couch, on the floor in front of the fire place is where we celebrate our engagement, just like we both hoped we would.

…_now this is what I call an engagement night._

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright, I fixed them. Everyone happy? …Good. Now, read and review. I'm off to go drink and make a complete fool of myself with the company of my brother. …Enjoy and I will see you all tomorrow. Until then, cheers!<p> 


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright, here is your chapter for today. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 53<p>

Callie's POV:

…_mmmm go away….go away…._ Something is tugged at the end of my consciousness. I moan in frustration, and try to push myself further into the darkness. …._it's too early…just 5 more minutes…_ I can feel a strong hand grip around my waist, holding her pillow in place. Arizona and I are wrapped around each other like we are hanging on for dear life. Two pillows on the floor and a couple throw blankets in front of the fireplace make for a pretty romantic night, even after the yelling and the arguing. It was slow and passionate; we were making the sweetest love I could ever have imagined. Arizona, who lately has been rough and angry, was the more gentle and caring she has ever been. Almost like she was trying to prove to me that she can change, that she is changing, that she is getting better…for me.

I hear it again, what must have been what dragged me from my dreams. A pounding…_what the fuck? _Arizona mumbles something into my breast but it doesn't make it to my ears. I just give a throaty chuckle and pull the blanket tighter around us.

Then Mark comes busting through the door. "Robbins!" He's in the living room in all of five seconds. He sees us…in our position and back tracks. "Woah…what did I miss?"

"Shove it Sloan. …Get out of here before I rip you testicles off with my bare hands." Arizona grumbles. If I didn't know she was serious, I would have laughed. Mark seems to get the picture and leaves us for the kitchen.

"You gave him a key?" I ask, knowing that I locked the front door for sure last night.

"No… I didn't give him a key…." She sits up and wipes the sleep from her eyes, then turns to me and continues "I just showed him where we keep the spare…" This gets a hard glare from me. _…great, just what we need. The Yoda of mood killers now has a key to our love nest. …Awesome._ She smiles at my look, it doesn't really affect her anymore, at least, not when it's not warranted.

She gives me a quick peck on the lips she says "Morning fiancé'."

"Morning fiancé'." I return. Arizona grabs the clothes she can find and we dress ourselves then join Mark in the kitchen. Thankfully the man had enough sense to start the coffee, and I am soon greeted with a fresh cup which makes this day a hundred times better already.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I physically push Mark out of my chair at the breakfast bar.

He laughs at me then takes the seat beside me and says "Arizona asked me to come." I look at her and she looks confused.

"No…I said we needed to talk…not to show up at our home at the ass crack of dawn." She says, pouring her own cup and coming around to push Mark out of her usual chair.

"Geez…" Mark says a little hurt. "This how you treat all your house guests…or just your favorite ones?" He ends up sitting on the kitchen counter across from us.

"You're not a guest…" I say. "Guests don't have keys. ….Guests wait at the front door until someone lets them in." This gets a giggle out of the blonde. She's resting her coffee cup up on her knees are up and her feet are pulled under her just like in Colorado. …_this must feel like home to her now. _

He gives me an eye roll and refills his own cup. "So Blondie… what did you drag me all the way out here for?" He asks. Arizona gives him a once over, she has an odd ability to read people better than she should. It definitely helps when she is trying to pick up girls…for other people of course…but when its during a discussion, it gives her an unfair advantage.

"I'm thinking you already know why…" She says, taking a sip of her coffee. Mark gives a shrug. "Why would you come all the way out here when all I asked was that we talk… we could talk on a phone." She says, a smile playing across her face. "Besides…you got that look. You know, a kid that is about to open a present."

"Fine… I thought it might be about you…going back on the road. … There, happy?" He says defensively.

I look to Arizona and cut in. "When…when did you talk to him?" …_had she'd already call Mark before I told her my secret? Was she going to ride again before I said it was ok. …She wouldn't do that again, would she? …No, stop Torres._

She can read the argument I am having with myself and puts a reassuring hand on my thigh. "Calliope… I texted him last night, right before I came down stairs." Then gives me a kiss to tell me to not worry about it.

"So… its true then?" Mark asks, incredulously.

"No, Mark. Its not true…yet. I just…." She looks at me, her blue eyes filled with hope but also fear. "I just want to know my options. …The reality of the situation."

"Your options? …One is to go back on tour… the other is not to." He says shortly.

Arizona gives an eye roll, her hand grips my leg a little firmer and I know she is trying to remain calm. After a couple deep breaths from behind closed eyes, she opens them and finds the mans. "Yes… I got that but… is going back this season logical? …I've missed 8 tournaments, that's a lot of points to make up."

"Actually Blondie, you only missed 4. The first four are qualifiers and since you…" He's getting excited, and points to Arizona "are last year's winner, you are already qualified."

"Ok, so four tournaments. That's what…. At least 20 rides I missed." Arizona quickly calculating and doing the math. "There's….16 tournaments left, minus Vegas, which means I would have at least 80 rides to outscore what everyone else had 100 to do."

Mark nods, saying that her calculations were right and pulls out a piece of paper that has been scribbled all over on. He lays it flat on the counter and points out his own figuring. "Right, but your ride percentage is higher than everyone else's, at least, when you finished last time. So…." He looks at me and then to Arizona and see's two blank faces. "Ok, ok… the average rider score is around an 83. The average riding percentage is about 71%. Which means the average accumulated score for the entire season should be around 5900 points. But…." He flips the paper and points to a column of numbers that have a bold Z on top of it. "You're riding percentage at the end of last year was 81%. Which means if you kept that percentage, you would need to score an average of 91 on every bull you down."

"91? …Are you kidding me? I got above 90, what…. 5, 6 times last year?" Arizona replies.

"Right, that's what I thought. Its hard to predict scoring, so….if you increase your riding percentage, the average score you have to get goes down." Mark finishes.

Arizona sits in silence, just processing what her ex-manager has given her. She looks are the paper, at the numbers figured. She grabs a pencil and starts her own calculations. A lot of mumbling, a lot of erasing and some finger counting eat up the next few minutes. Mark and I just wait, not wanting to interrupt an Arizona on the roll.

Finally, she puts the pencil down and leans back. Her eyes find Marks and says "It is doable…isn't it?" He nods. "Technically, I don't have to catch Karev and Burke. I just have to secure third…" More aggressive nods from Mark. I swear he is drooling, thinking that Arizona is so close to considering this. "I need to talk to Teddy." Mark's face goes from ecstatic to almost like he got punched in the gut.

"Teddy? …Why?" He yells.

"Because I need to know if my body can handle it…" She says weakly.

I try to soothe her. "Babe…you're back. Your body is healed."

"I know I'm healed Callie but…I still hurt. My hands still hurt, my side, my leg… I just need to know if my body can physically take all that stress again. I'm done visiting hospitals as a patient…" She says simply. Then she turns to Mark. "When is the next round?"

"5 days. …Des Moines, Iowa."

Arizona turns to me and looks me straight in the eye. "I need to know… are you sure? …Because if I do this…all of this again. I'm in it 100%. We probably won't see much of each other for the next 5 months." Her eyes scan mine for any hint that I may have changed my mind.

I nod, "Yes, you need to do this. …It's what you do." She smiles at the use of her own line. She lays a tender kiss on me then turns back to the man.

"Get me in. I'll talk to Teddy today. As long as she doesn't give me a flat out NO, I'm on my way to Iowa. …Call George, Izzie and Sadie. The tour officials, any sponsors that may still be interested… well, you know what to do." Arizona starts barking out orders to her newly reinstated agent. Marks face is bright with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am." He says with a small salute and he exits the kitchen and is soon out the front door.

Arizona turns to me, and I turn to face her. "Are you sure?" She asks again. I nod. "Because I don't want to get half way through this season and …."

I take her face in my hands and pull her in for a kiss. "Yes, Arizona, I'm sure. …You do what you do. Then after that, we get to start our life together."

"I like the sound of that…" Arizona purrs, her hands tracing up my thighs and slipping under my shorts.

…._so do I._

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok peeps. Today is the day of giving thanks, so I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing my work. You guys are awesome! Now…do what you do again and give me something to look forward to when I get back to my hotel room.<p> 


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: So… my thanksgiving was tense as our family get togethers always are. But we had good food so it wasn't a total loss. I thought about saving this chapter until tomorrow but…I'm nice. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 54<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Are you crazy?" I just answer with an eye roll. "No…Seriously Z, are you like mentally unstable? ….You are actually considering riding again?" I just look back at her. "No…No, of course I'm not going to clear you."

"Teddy…."

"You said you still hurt… so NO!" Her eyes wide, shock still flying across her face.

"Its sympathetic pain, like you always tell me. So as long as I remain-"

"Jesus Arizona…. You're killing me, you do know that right?" Teddy paces back and forth in front of the massage table I am sitting at.

"Teds…its happening. All I want to know is if you are on board or not?" She hesitates. "Look, I understand…I don't need you to come. …I mean I would love it if you did, but I understand you have a life here now and… a girl. Believe me I understand that. …I just wanted you to know that the position is yours if you want it…. I wouldn't dream of hiring anyone else. ….We'll survive without you, but it won't be as much fun."

She just stares back at me for a couple seconds, reading my expression. Old Arizona is back and her stubbornness is in full force. "Right…and have you get trampled on again without me being there to see it? No chance in hell." She gives me a playful punch to my shoulder.

"So you're in?" Another look, then she gives a slow nod. A small smile crosses her face. I clap my hands in excitement and say "Hell yeah! The team is back! Alright…awesome." I hop off the bed and move towards the exit.

"I'm blaming you for this…" She yells after me, referring to the impending discussion she has to have with Addison.

"I expect nothing less…" And I make my way to the ortho wing, knowing Callie is wandering around up here.

After waiting at the nurses' station for a couple minutes, my fiancé makes an appearance. Her face breaks out in a smile when her eyes meet mine.

Walking right up to me and laying a strong kiss against my waiting lips, she purrs "Hey…"

"Hey yourself…" I look her up and down. _…damn, navy looks good on her. Everything looks good on her, nothing looks good on her also._

"She in?" Callie asks as she hands a chart over to the nurse.

"Yep, gang's all back, except Sadie. Still haven't heard from her." I reply. Callie takes my hand and I follow her around like a puppy. We run errands, to pick up labs and what not. All the while I follow.

"So…when you leave?" She asks while leaning against the wall waiting on a lab tech.

"Two days… it will be close. Des Moines is a two days ride but I'll have a day to get set and then ride the next day." I'm nervous about coming back but I'm also excited. I take a peek at my phone and notice the time. "Ummm…. I got to go. George got me into 'The Cowboy' to practice."

"Practice?" She gives me the Torres 'really?' look.

"Yeah… remember?" The Cowboy was the club Callie and I went to the night we first….you know. When Callie still thought that I was a player, just using her for a week's worth of fun then was going to dump her on the way out of town. She nods, remembering the club but not knowing what I mean by practice. "They have a mechanical bull… Nowhere near here has a practice bull so I have to make due with a mechanical. …Gotta get as much practice as I can, I'm outta shape you know." I pat my stomach which I have noticed is less tone than it used to be.

She laughs and moves in close, her hands play across my midriff, and whispers "I like alittle something something to hang on to."

"mmm really? ….So if I let myself go after we get married your fine with that?" I tease her. She just grins at me and squeezes at my hips. "I need to go…see you later?"

She gives me a quick kiss. "Of course."

The next three hours are spent with me either on the fake bull, or flat on my back. These last 7 months off or so is really showing. Rusty doesn't even begin to describe my physical game. George is with me and trying to coach me as much as possible. He's not a rider or a coach by any shot but he has seen enough rides, been to enough of my practices that he can tell if something is off. Sometimes an eye from the outside helps more than all the knowledge in the world. I was able to talk the owner into letting me practice up to an hour before opening, which is at 7.

At a little after four, I pull myself up from a particularly unpleasant fall and am greeted with the most beautiful brown eyes in the world. Her mega watt smile adorned on her face and her hair falling down around her shoulders perfectly.

Limping over to the side, I give her a kiss. "Hey…what are you doing here? Thought you had to work until 8 tonight?"

"Yeah well… Bandy pissed me off the other day so he's covering all my pages for the next few hours. …I wanted to see my cowgirl in action." She plays. Then she sees how I am holding my body. "Are you ok?"

I try to stretch a little, but wince from pain. "Yeah, I'm fine…just haven't used some of these muscles in a while and they aren't happy about it." She gives me a small smile and turns me around to where my back is to her. Her strong hands start working at my shoulders and they slowly move lower and lower.

When they reach my lower back, she leans in and whispers into my ear "Maybe you need a nice full body massage." My body shivers at the thought of her hands working my body…all of my body. She can feel it and gives a throaty chuckle at my reaction to her words.

"Z…" George interrupts us. "Ready?"

I roll my eyes and Callie smiles. "I'll let you get back to it… I just wanted to say hi." She gives me a quick kiss and a smack on the ass then leaves. _…she come all the way here just for that? _I'm confused by her behavior but I shake it off and prepare for another go on the bull. …_maybe this won't be as simple as I thought…definitely not like riding a bike. No such thing as 'just get back on the bull' …Horse? Yes. Bull? Hell no._

A couple hours later, I manage to roll myself out of my truck and haul myself to the door. My whole body hurts, my hands are burning and my side is on fire. It's the good kind of burn, the burn that tells you that you put in a hard day's work, but still…it hurts, a lot. Walking through the front door, I notice the house is dark. …_odd, I thought Callie was off tonight. Maybe she got paged._ I throw my keys on the table she gave me as a house warming gift and something catches my eye. There is a note on the table in familiar handwriting.

**Bedroom…**

A huge grin crosses my face. _…I like where this is going. _Kicking off my boots, I make my way up the wooden staircase and straight for our bedroom. Expecting to see Callie, I am disappointed when I am greeted by an empty room. Walking to the bed, I see there is a box with a bow on it and another note. I read the note first.

**Something to wear after your soak…**

…_Soak? _I open the box and find a beautiful blue silk robe. It's so soft to the touch it almost slips out of my hands. Grabbing my new gift, I move to our master bathroom and see that my fiancé has gone well out of her way. A bath is drawn using my favorite scents and extracts, candles are lit all around, there is a glass of white wine next to the tub, soft music is playing in the back ground and the lights are down low. I quickly strip off my clothes and lower myself into the water. Almost instantly my tired muscles relax and I am at ease. I don't know how long I spend in the Jacuzzi, with the wine and the music and the lighting…it could have been days and it wouldn't have been long enough. But I am too eager to see what else tonight has in store. I'm usually the one who takes the reins but I am very anxious to see what Callie has up her sleeves.

About a half hour later, I pull myself out of the tub and dry off. My body feels at ease and relaxed. …_definitely needed that. _After drying myself, I slip on the blue robe. It feels like butter against my skin. It matches my eyes wonderfully and the neck line crosses just above the swell of my breasts. The thin fabric only accentuates my hips and butt and the short length leaves plenty of leg to be seen.

Crossing from the bathroom back into the bed room, my mouth falls open. The lights have been turned down low, and rose petals have been strewn around the hard wood floor. More candles are lit all over and there is slow music playing in the background. But most of all, the sight that takes my breath away is Callie sitting at the edge of our bed, glass of red wine in her hand. Her beautiful legs are crossed under the black robe with one shoulder pulled down. I literally forget how to breathe. She takes a slow sip of her wine, giving me a couple more seconds to take in the sight of her. …_she's not real…she's been a dream all this time. ..She's a goddess. Aphrodite herself should be jealous of this beauty. _

She stands and slowly walks over to me. I can't talk because …_there are no words. _She takes my hand in hers and leads me to the side of our bed. Pulling the knot on my robe free, she whispers in her sexiest voice "Face down please…." I visibly swallow, my head is spinning, my center is aching, but I comply. …_whatever you want. I'll do anything._ Her hands move up to my shoulders pushes the fabric off, the robe sliding to the floor in a pile. I move my naked body to the bed and lie on my stomach, arms crossed in front of me and my head turned to the side.

She sees me watching her every movement and says, with the same voice, "Eyes closed cowgirl…." Again, I comply. A couple seconds later, the bed shifts beneath me, then I feel her legs move over me. She straddles me just below my ass. I can feel her robe against my skin and I'm pretty sure that is all she is wearing. By now, my core is throbbing from want but I let her continue on with her game. Her hands make contact with my sore shoulders and begin to massage. At first I tense from the unexpected contact and the pressure applied to my tired body but I soon relax under her doings.

She lets out a throaty chuckle and says "That's right…relax baby…" Her hands glide over me with the help of massaging oils. The sounds that come out of my mouth are anything but human. Those hands that save lives and fix bones work magic on my knots and tension. She takes her time, working every muscle, every knot. Going from my shoulders, to my back, working her way down to my hips and butt. She spends a little more time than necessary there before moving on to my thighs and calves. When she reaches my feet, it takes everything I have to remain silent. Though she isn't trying to tickle me, anything that touches my feet makes me bust out laughing but I don't want to ruin the mood. All too soon, she is finished at least I think she is finished. Her hands land on either side of my shoulders and she leans down to my ear.

"Turn over." It's not a request, nor is it a demand. But I comply anyways. I open my eyes and am met by a vision. She's straddled over me, her hair flowing down around her shoulders, her robe falling open just above her nipples. Her naked thighs and center rubbing against mine from under the fabric.

"Breathe…" she reminds me, making me let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. She continues her massage, starting at my shoulders, then working out my arms and moving all the way down to my sore hands and fingers. She places a gentle kiss on the tip of each of my digits then she moves back northwards. She plays across my breasts, more teasing than anything then moves lower. When she reaches my curls, all she does is skim over the area I want her touch the most and moves on to my legs which illicit a moan of frustration from the back of my throat. Working my thighs and all the way down to my toes again, her hands snake back up.

Shifting her body back, lying on her stomach, she nudges my legs apart. Right now I am almost ready to burst from arousal. Her fingers massage the inside of my thighs, inching higher and higher. Finally reaching my center, her fingers gently part my lips. Another throaty chuckle from the fiery Latina makes me buck, hoping to find something to rub against, but she is out of reach. One hand lays on top of my stomach and pushes me down on to the mattress, the other cups under my leg and draws me closer to her mouth.

The wait seems like an eternity, but when I feel it…when I feel her tongue make contact, my whole brain lights on fire. My hands shoot out and find purchase on our sheets. I cling to them, like I'm trying to anchor myself to this world for fear of floating away. Her tongue makes slow passes across my clit. My hips respond at every stroke.

"Fuck…" I gasp. Another throaty laugh. Another swipe of the tongue. "Fuckkk…." I cry out louder. Her mouth latches onto my nub and she sucks on it which makes me see stars. My hands move from the sheets to her hair. She finds a rhythm and soon I am lost…to everything. To breathing, to the feeling anything besides her tongue on me…

"Don't stop…." I say as the warm burning within me starts to rise, my orgasm building in strength with each lick and suck of her masterful tongue. "Jesus….don't stop. ….Calliope…fuck yes….." I moan. I'm not exactly sure what I'm saying but I know she understands. Her grip around my leg strengthens as she feels me tense up, her tongue increases in speed and pressure. "Yes…." Its getting closer. "Baby…." So close. "Cal…" And it spills over. Every muscle in my body contracts, going from complete jello under Callie's massaging hands, to on fire under Callie's tongue. She keeps me on the mattress by force with her one hand on my stomach. Her other hand is holding my hips to her mouth so she can keep licking as I spasm. Ten seconds…twenty seconds…thirty seconds and I'm still going. My eyes are shut tight, I see stars, the world is spinning around me. Finally…I collapse. My chest heaving, my muscles feel like marshmallow. I don't even have enough energy to open my eyes.

Callie moves up to lay next to me, her head propped up on her hand, the other playing across my still trembling stomach. Her fingers tracing the outline of the scar from the bullet I took at point blank, the same thing I do with her scar. No words are said. Because no words are needed or because neither of us can form words right now…I don't know. But it's perfect. She slips off her robe and pulls a sheet over us. We fall asleep, our naked bodies intertwined, mine still recovering from the spell she put me under. It doesn't take long for both of us to fall asleep, each dreaming of the other.

…_she's real, and she's all mine._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmmm…. Seems like things are going good. …For now. Let me hear it!<p> 


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Ok so…I finally missed a morning posting. Sorry peeps, but it couldn't be helped. Hopefully you all will forgive me. Should be able to get another chapter up tonight but can't say for sure. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 55<p>

Callie's POV:

Seven weeks….seven long, excruciatingly painful weeks. That's how long it has been since I had to say goodbye to my cowgirl, my Arizona…_my fiancé._ After that night with the massage, which was pretty romantic if I do say so myself, Arizona worshipped me until the second she left. Up until then I was pretty sure she was still hesitant on my position about all of this, but that night…whew, that night was good. And I know this whole thing was my doing, my idea but right now I am kicking myself in the ass. It's not so much the competing, though I do wait up every night after she rides for her to call and say that she is not broken, but it's the being away from each other. Arizona said that we wouldn't see each other but….we don't see each other, like…at all! She's been on TV of course, she's been the only face of PBR since she's returned, but still, it's not the same. But again, it's all my fault so I must suck it up.

These seven weeks have drug on unbearably slow. Work seems to be slammed more than usual, and it is. It's now just turning to spring which means the upstart of a whole new season of sports. Lots of shoulder injuries from softball and baseball. Foot and ankle work from runners, and a whole mess of other 'fun' broken bones but it doesn't help my mood. …._I miss her, plain and simple. Nothing will help except Arizona. Arizona in my arms is what will make this mood I am in go away._ The hospital staff is enjoying my less than cherry moods as well. They hadn't seen this Callie Torres since the months following Hahn walking out on me. …_almost two years ago now. _My interns and residents have started to actually change their course of travel when they see me. If they are on an elevator, and I step on, they will actually get off even though they aren't at their floor yet. …_fine, fuck em. I don't want to see them anyways._

And it's not just one nasty, bitter, upset doctor roaming these halls now, but two. Dr. Addison Montgomery has been a huge flaming ball of fun as well since her own cowgirl left. She blames Arizona of course, but doesn't know it was me behind Arizona's change of heart. So at least we have company in our misery, not that it helps but it's nice to know I'm not the only one who is affected by the loss of physical contact with someone. We have to make do with the somewhat daily Skype sessions we can fit in. Arizona is usually pretty busy, lots of promotional and press stuff in the mornings and competition at night. Then there are the long days of driving endless hours. Mix that in with my hectic schedule in the OR and the nights of hundreds of '911' pages that end up being a kid with a broken finger…and it's hard to catch each other. But it happens about twice a week and it always makes for a better day.

The nights are the hardest. Our home is now our home…like it feels like home. A place where I want to live with my wife, have a family and grow old in. And being here without that person makes it feel cold, empty, and huge. Arizona's presence made it feel warm and inviting, now it's just a house that I don't want to be in. Every night, in my sleep, I reach across the expanse of our huge bed and try to grasp for my own personal space heater, but every time I find cold, empty sheets. Her pillows still have her scent on them so I make do with wrapping my limbs around them and burying my face so deep that it's difficult to get air. The traces of her vanilla body splash and her honey coconut shampoo fill my nose with the essence that is uniquely Arizona, and I find some semblance of a peaceful night's sleep. Occasionally, Addison and I have had bitter, spinster, girls nights in and we end up sharing a bed, but still…it's not the same. It's not that body I have memorized after months and months of tedious studying and practicing. It's not the one my own craves the touch of.

If one thing comes from this separation, it's my increased productivity. Like always, I find work keeps my mind off what hurts the most and directs all that thought and feelings to a more constructive purpose. I finished my Cartilage Research paper in two weeks after Arizona left. Did more in those two weeks than I had in 4 months when she was here. What does that tell you? ….Yeah, I'm pathetic. I just miss her so much. But again…my fault so I'm not going to complain, that will just piss Arizona off because she asked me a hundred times if I'm sure and every time I said yes without hesitation. …_smart one Torres…frickin moron. _

I'm making my rounds one day, barking orders at interns and residents all around when my Chief of Surgery pulls me aside.

"Dr. Torres?" He says, standing in front of me, hands on his hips, white coat draping behind him like a cloak.

"Yes chief?" I ask, not looking up from a chart I am studying.

"Got any plans this coming weekend?" He asks. My head snaps up.

"Ummm…Sir…. Are,are you asking me out? ...Cuz, I'm engaged…to a woman." I say, raising my left hand to show him the ring Arizona and I bought for one another. She's not one to wear rings, or much jewelry in fact besides the necklaces we exchanged for Valentine's Day, and neither am I. Too much of a hassle taking rings on and off for surgery and exams, and if you forget them they rip through surgical gloves something fierce, but we each wanted something for the other to wear to show they are taken. I wasn't about to let my superstar out into the big world filled with fans going crazy for her, especially now that the tour has branded her a 'Hero' because of the shooting, without something to bat the women away with. And she felt the same about me. Said something about Aphrodite being off limits to any other mortals… I don't know.

The chief lets outs out a loud belly laugh. "Oh…no, no. Not at all Dr. Torres… I was just going to tell you that I have been asked to send you to Chicago for their annual medical conference. Your reasearch has stirred up a lot of interest in Sports Medicine and this hospital in fact. …They want you to come and speak." His face is bright with pride and enthusiasm. My stomach rolls, bile raises in the back of my throat. …_speak? As in…public speaking?_

"Umm…speak Sir?" I ask weakly. He nods energetically. "Like…in front of people? ….With a microphone?" I can feel the color of my face turn to the green side.

"Yes! It would be great publicity for this hospital and for your…" he leans in closer and whispers "…future…" then leans back out and returns to his normal volume "department." …_did he just say that I would be head of Ortho…someday?_ I don't move, or say anything. My brain is working on overload. "So?..." He prompts.

Shaking away my thoughts I respond. "Ummm….yes, of course I will speak in Chicago. …Anything to help the hospital." My stomach is already hating me at the thought of an auditorium filled with people…listening…to me… _oh god. What did I commit to?_

"Excellent!" He raises his voice for everyone around us to hear. "See this, people… We got a team player right here." He gives me a pat on the shoulder and continues on with his duties. I am left standing, well…leaning against a wall for support. My hands are shaking with just thinking about public speaking. For all the confidence I have in myself, my medical skills and my words…when you put them all together and place me in front of a group of people, I panic.

After about 20 pep talks from my fiancé and Addison, I finally disembark the airplane and step foot on Chicago ground. My stomach has been upset since the Chief talked to me and I've eaten very little. Two days and still no appetite. Taking my hired car from the airport to the hotel I walk up to the check in counter.

"Welcome to the Elysian, what is your name please?" The polite woman behind the counter asks.

"Uhhh….Callie Torres. Or probably Calliope Torres…." I say, not sure how my reservation was made since It was taken care of by the conference staff.

"Of course, Dr. Torres…" The woman smiles at me "…alright, so you will be staying three nights with us here in Chicago?" She asks. I nod. "Great, give me one second." I take this time to look around the lobby. I've been in a lot of hotels, a lot of nice hotels, a lot of 5 star hotels but this place is pretty amazing. "Dr. Torres…" I turn back to the attendant "…here is your key to the Presidential Suite. Just take that center elevator, swipe your key and it will take you right up to your room." The woman says with a bright smile.

"Umm… presidential? ..I-I'm pretty sure that I'm not-"

The clerk cuts me off. "It has been upgraded, there is a note in with the key." I give her a confused look then thank her and walk towards the elevator, bag in tow. Getting there, I open the envelope with the key and find a note.

**Congratulations mija. Enjoy yourself, you deserve it… -Papi**

…_oh Papi… _Shaking my head, I step on the elevator and swipe my key. A minute later, I step out and into my room. …_holy shit! Presidential? ..Try Imperial. This place is built for a king…or a queen. _I take the grand tour. Two fireplaces, two bed rooms even though it's just me, and a bath that the titanic could sink in….again. There is a packet on the desk in the main room that has my itinerary for the conference. Looking over it, I see that I speak tomorrow night which means I have over 24 hours to kill. So I decide to order in some room service and spend a lazy night in my humongous room and enjoy a little pay per view TV.

…_if only I had a beautiful blonde with me. Tonight would be so much more fun._

* * *

><p>AN2: So things are…so so. Callie is struggling a little. Wonder if Arizona is as well.<p> 


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: All right peeps. Last chapter for today. Another one will be posted tomorrow morning. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 56<p>

Arizona's POV:

Seven weeks….seven long, painful, and very hectic weeks. It's been seven weeks since I've had to kiss Callie good bye and drive off into the sunset…actually it was a sunrise but some difference. That night she gave that massage, everything became clear to me. Up until that point, I wasn't sure Callie wanted me to do this, or was just humoring me but…after that night, I realized she is in this as much as I am. But still, having to leave her in Seattle not knowing the next time I would be able to see her was tough.

In the seven weeks, I've competed in six tournaments. Slowly but surely I am making headway in the rankings. Starting out dead last with a major deficit sucks but I have already made my way up to the rank of 14th out of 30. Lots of rides left means a lot of points left in play. So I'm definitely still in the running. The tournaments have been rough physically as well as emotionally. Having not ridden in those seven months prior to my competing, since I was supposedly retired, has made my body 'soft' as Teddy calls it. Every morning she has to push me into an ice bath, and every morning I fight her about it, but every time I ride I'm grateful she makes me take them. I've had a few bad falls, broken two fingers after a bull got antsy in a chute and decided to try and bust free. The only busting he did was bust my middle and forefinger on my left hand. But broken fingers are nothing new for me so after taping them up I was back to it. And a hard fall led to a sprained right wrist that now has to be taped up every ride. But…pain is pain, and it helps me push through those long eight seconds.

One of my fears about coming back was that people would have 'forgotten' about me, or would have just brushed me off as the blonde trying too hard, trying to do too much, trying to shove that jerks face in the dirt where it belongs. But that was furthest from the truth. My fans have doubled…tripled. Their excitement at me riding again was unprecedented. The support I have gotten, and still get at every tournament, during every ride is deafening. And the sponsors…well, let's just say, if I do half as well this season as I have my past four season as pro, I will never have to work a day in my life ever again.

This week was different than others. It started with a hysterical phone call from my fiancé, apparently she has been asked to give a presentation about her jello Cartilage in Chicago this weekend. She agreed because she is an amazing woman and an amazing doctor but little did I know she is like the worst at public speaking. Which surprised me because little intimidates the fiery Latina. She is strong and brave and outgoing but… gets nauseous at the idea of speaking in front of a crowd. So multiple times a day she would call me and we would have the exact same conversation…like, exactly the same. She would start the conversation by cursing herself for agreeing. I would remind her that she is awesome and they just want to see her awesomeness up close and in person. She would say she was going to pull out. I would tell her if she did, she wouldn't get sex for a year. ….Or something along those lines, and every time she would calm down and say that she would be fine…. Until when she would call three hours later, and we would do this all over again.

The tour is in Massachusetts this week. My first ride was a bust, but my next two rides are enough to put me into the finals this week, meaning I get a shot at three more rides and three more times to score some precious points. Because of my placing, I have a night off between rides. After going back and forth for about 2 hours, I finally decide that I'm going to go surprise Callie in Chicago. I arrange it so that Mark will get me off for the day, covering my absence with a story about physical therapy needed since I'm still recovering from the shooting. This gets rid of a lot of questions and Teddy is happy to go along with the lie.

Stepping off the airplane at just after 4 pm, I quickly find a cab and give it the address for the hotel Callie's conference is being held. I had hoped to make it before she has to go on, so she knows I'm there and maybe I can calm her down a bit, but Chicago traffic isn't playing along. Throwing money at the cabbie, probably giving him a tip he doesn't deserve, I haul ass into the Elysian. I had planned on changing out of my jeans and buttoned up collar shirt but there's no time. After being pointed in the direction of the auditorium that Callie's speech is taking place, I slip in and take a seat in the back.

Right now there is an old guy standing behind the podium, talking about something to do with bones. I'm not paying attention because I am trying to survey the huge room, looking for that signature black hair. …_fuck where is she?...I know she's up next, maybe she switched spots? No. They reserved this spot for her. _Then I see her, the bottom row, to the far left next to the stairs. Her left leg is crossed over her right, her left foot going a million miles a second. She has a flowing black dress with crème edging and heels that make her legs look a thousand miles long. My mouth goes dry. This is the closest I've been to this woman in seven weeks and my body is reacting a lot sooner than I had planned.

The guy at the podium is winding down his speech and Callie's foot picks up its pace, if that's even possible. She's chewing on her fingernails, another sign of the amount of nerves she is experiencing right now. I pull out my phone and quickly write up two texts. I send the first one.

**Looking HOT in that dress Dr. Torres! **

Then I watch for a reaction. Callie visibly jumps as her phone vibrates in her lap. I can see the small screen shine and her face lights up when she sees it's something from me. I quickly send the next.

**And stop chewing on your fingernails.**

She was confused at the first text, but when the second one pops up and she reads it, her head quickly snaps around, trying to look out into the dark crowd. There is no way she will be able to find me on her own so I send her a little life raft.

**Top left of auditorium…**

I send it but she is immediately called to the podium.

"Now welcome Dr. Callie Torres. She will be presenting her work on Artificial Cartilage." The room gives a polite applause as the shaky Latina makes her way up onto the stage. Her eyes still chase around the large room, desperately trying to find mine. She makes it to the podium and her nerves take over again. She chances another look at her phone and reads my new text. Her head snaps up and immediately finds me. The smile on her face is huge, oddly out of place in this room of stuffy doctors. …_damn she looks good though. _

She shakes herself out of our stare and tries to begin. "Ummm….Hi…everyone. I am uhhh Dr. Calliope…I mean Torres. …I mean Dr. Callie Torres. And uhh…" Her foot is bouncing up and down beneath her, making her whole body shake behind the podium…_.she looks like she has to go pee._ She's falling to pieces right in front of my eyes. I quickly type up another text and send it, hoping she will read it.

**Deep breath. …Just talk. It's only me in here, just talk to me. …I love you.**

A small buzzing can barely be heard and her head drops as her fingers find hold on her phone. Another smile crosses her face and I can see her take a deep breath. Lifting her head back up to face her peers, her eyes find mine and she begins her speech. Once she gets going, finds her flow, she is amazing. The passion she has for her profession, the pure joy she gets from helping people is infectious. Its not long before everyone is sucked into her. I don't know what she is talking about, she has tried many times to explain what it is she actually did, and I understand it a lot more than before, but still it is way above my head. But the people around me are awestruck by what my fiancé has been able to do. They murmur about the possibilities her invention, what her research will mean for millions of patients worldwide. …_I'm marrying a superstar. A genius. A goddess… but I already knew that. _All too soon, Callie is wrapping up her speech and everyone in the room is on their feet applauding her heroic effort in her field of science. She takes a couple bows, walks a couple feet, and then takes a few more shallow bows. …_a rock star with a scalpel is right._

I look at the schedule I swiped from the main table and see that she was the last speaker in this large auditorium. Any other talks tonight are in smaller rooms throughout the hotel. Some doctors leave for other presentations, but a lot hang back in hopes of having a couple words with the Ortho-god Dr. Torres. She is surrounded, questions being thrown back and forth. Introductions said just as quickly as they are forgotten. She must be shaking five hands at once. All the while, I just hang back and watch, pleased to be able to watch her be the center of the adoring attention. Ten, fifteen minutes later, she makes her way out of the crowd and nearly runs towards me. I, too, move towards her and we wrap our arms around each other. I bury my face in her neck, inhaling deeply. …_Calliope, pure and simple._

"Hey…" She purrs as we pull back.

"Hey yourself…" I lean in and place a light kiss on her lips. I want so much more, but I don't want to embarrass her in front of her peers. I don't know how 'out' she is in her medical community.

"What are you doing here? I..I thought you had a tournament this weekend?" Our hands still clasped together, faces barely a foot apart.

"I do, I rode last night. Did well enough to qualify for the long haul so I ride again tomorrow. …I have to be back on a plane in…." I look at the time on my phone " …14 hours." I say, smile still plastered on my face.

A small pout plays at her lips. "Is that all I get with you?" She tugs on my hands.

Leaning in for another kiss I say "Don't get greedy Calliope…"

A clearing of a throat brings us back to our surroundings. Callie spins around and greets the young doctor with her classic 'it wasn't me' smile.

"Dr. McDaniels…" she greets.

He gives Callie a once over. …_is he checking her out? _"Callie… We still on for tonight?" Then he looks around Callie at me. I give him a questioning look.

"No…sorry Ryan. I uhh…I gotta cancel. New plans." She says quickly then pulls me after her towards the exit. We make our way through the crowd, Callie getting pulled aside a couple times but we finally make it to the elevator and she pulls out a gold key card. We hop on the empty elevator and select our desired floor. She pushes me into the corner and her lips attach on mine.

As good as it feels, how badly I want all of her and more, I push her back. She gives me a hurt look. "Who was that?" I ask.

"Who?" She plays dumb.

"That Daniels guy… he was looking at you all-" I say, jealousy and raging starting to mix together. A lethal combination since I am not yet over my whole anger issue.

"Stop…Arizona. Ryan McDaniels is a friend. An old friend." She says. I can tell she is holding something back and I just raise a questioning eyebrow. She caves and continues "…fine, we use to date, in med school…" another look from me, this time more serious. "…and we were going to do dinner, but then this hot blonde I know showed up and completely took over my schedule for all of tonight and tomorrow morning." She ends my thought process by placing a searing kiss against my lips. Her tongue skims my bottom lip and I eagerly let her in. A dinging alerts us to the arrival of our floor.

Callie takes my hand and pulls me through the open doors. "Holy crap!" I say loudly. My eyes are wide, mouth open. "Jesus… is this normal for speakers or…just Ortho Gods like you?" My gaze roams around the room.

"Umm…no actually this was a …gift from my father." She says a little embarrassed.

"Wow…thanks Carlos." I say and start to move through the apartment, not room, apartment. Finding my way to the 'master bedroom', the largest of the two bedrooms, Callie comes up and wraps her arms around me.

"You saved me…" She whispers as her tongue starts running around my ear and neck.

"You would have been fine…I just gave you something to focus on." I turn around in her arms and pull her in for a passionate kiss. Tongues dancing, each letting the other take the lead in turn. When we need air, I look her in the eyes. The same eyes that have sucked me in from day one. "I've missed you…"

"Me too…" she murmurs.

"Can I tell you how hot you looked up there on that stage, taking control… showing your passion for your work. …Unbelievably arousing…" I play, pulling her in tighter against my body.

"Arousing huh?" Her hands move to the button on my jeans and with a quick flick of her fingers, it pops open. Deftly her hand slides in under the denim and cotton of my panties and cups my mound, my slickness running down onto her open palm. I jump at her touch, after being with out for so long I am hypersensitive and everything she does is magnified by a hundred. "Why Ms. Robbins, I do believe you are aroused…." Her middle finger finding contact with my nub.

"Jesus Calliope…" My own fingers digging in deeper at their hold at the back of her neck. She gives me that throaty laugh I love and removes her hand, licking her finger clean.

"How about you order us some room service, and I'll slip into something a little less comfortable…" she leans in to whisper in my ear "…but a lot more revealing…" She takes off to the bathroom to change, leaving me shocked still, pants undone, in the huge foreign room.

Shaking myself, I move around the room, trying to find a menu or any information so I can get us some food. My eyes wander to a cracked dresser drawer. Pulling it open, I can see Callie has recently gone shopping for bra's and underwear. There are two new sets I have yet to see on her, and I make a mental note to have her model them for me before I leave tomorrow morning. Just as I am closing the drawer, my eye catches something that shouldn't be there. Pulling the drawer back open, I reach in and withdraw the offending item. _…what…the…fuck…_

"You find the menu yet babe?" Callie says as she exits the bathroom in yet another new bra and panty set, with a robe draped open over her. I slowly turn to face her, holding the article of clothing off the tip of my finger. Her face drops in record time. The blood drains from her cheeks in a half a second.

"What the fuck are these?..." I ask pointedly. Silence.

…_not again. This is NOT happening again._

* * *

><p>AN2: Uh oh… what's happened?<p> 


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Wow…you all do not like to be left hanging haha. My bad. Long wait is over. Next chapter for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 57<p>

Callie's POV:

"What the fuck are these?..." The blonde asks me. …_oh shit…_ Five seconds pass, ten seconds, twenty seconds. And no words are coming to my mind. "Hello…" Arizona asks, shaking the pair of boxers in my direction. I can see that vein on the side of her neck pumping hard, warning me she is well on her way to being out of control. Her free hand is clenched tight in a fist. Still, I got nothing. At this point any words would be better than this silence that I keep giving. She lets the boxers drop on the floor between us. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath and stretches her neck from side to side, just like our therapist told her to do when she felt the rage start to build. Then she clenches and unclenches her hands a couple times. Forcing her body to relax, she looks back at me with a much softer face.

"Calliope…answer me." She says, her face may not be as threatening, but her tone of voice sets the hairs at the base of my neck on end.

"Boxers…." I finally let out. …_no shit, Torres. _I mentally slap myself upside the head. _…that did not help the situation at all._

Another deep breath and Arizona squares herself to me. "Yes…I see that. …Why are they in your room? Particularly, why were they inches away from your bras and thongs?" She points out the top dresser drawer. Again, no words are formed in my head and I just stand and look at her, pulling the front of my robe closed because I feel very exposed at this moment. "Ok…while you think on that, let me try another. …Whose are they?" Her voice is starting to rise and her hands have formed fists without her knowing it. She stares directly into my eyes, and I'm too afraid to break contact with hers.

Walking up to inches from me, she says in a very low, controlled voice "Calliope…I need you to answer me."

"Ryan's." I say before I can even filter it. She backs away from me like I slapped her. "Arizona…please…" I step forward and try to take her hand but she just pulls back from my touch.

"You…you didn't…." Her eyes shine with unshed tears of hurt.

"No, of course not. Of course I didn't." I approach her again and this time manage to grab hold of her arm. "Babe, please just listen to me… y-you jumped to someth-"

"Jumped? I jumped?..." She's wound up now. Obviously I said the wrong thing.

"Yes…why would you think I would cheat on you?..."

"Because! Because…" she points to the boxers. " A single pair of boxers… if there is anything single like that, that means it was left. ….Which means there had to be a guy in this room to leave them. …And not only that, they had to of been off said man to have been left!" Arizona's face is bright red. Her hand is at her side and she is pacing with a slight limp in her right leg.

"Arizona, please calm down and just listen?" I beg. I know she is still struggling with her rage problem but at this point I am getting tired of having to tread so carefully when she blows up like this. She notices the tone of my voice and sits on the edge of the huge bed and stares at me while she massages her thigh.

I stand in front of her and take a couple deep breaths myself. …_hopefully this sounds better outside my head than it does inside my head. _"Ok…so, they are Ryan's." She starts to stand but I push her back down by her shoulders. "No! …You are going to sit there and listen to what I have to say? You understand?" I say in a tone that even surprises myself. Arizona seems surprised at my sudden boldness but she doesn't challenge me. "Last night, after I checked in, I went downstairs to grab a drink from the bar. Ryan was down there and we hadn't seen each other since second year of med school. …So I asked him up here to catch up. …We ended up drinking a little more than we should…" Her body tenses, hands clenching in her lap. "…AND he split his wine all over his lap…there's probably still a stain on the couch out there." I point towards the living room.

"I'm still not understanding how he lost his drawers…" You can tell she has been around her 'people' for a while. Her country accent coming out a little heavier than usual.

"He started taking off his pants…at which point I excused myself to get him a robe. When I came back, he wa…naked." Arizona isn't buying, but I keep going. "He was drunk, very drunk…he didn't know exactly what he was doing so I just had him put a robe on and he crashed on the couch." She studies me. I can feel it, and I can't reach her eyes because I know it's not the truth. But the truth would definitely set her off and that is not something either of us need, and it definitely wouldn't be good for Dr. McDaniels.

"So you're saying he was drunk, made a mess and striped. Then just…forgot his skivvies when he got dressed this morning?" She says, tone dripping in disbelief. …_I can never get by with lying to her. She can read me too well._ "That's bullshit Callie, and you know it." She stands and heads out the door. Grabbing her bag that she dropped by the elevator, she jabs the down button and waits for the carriage.

"Arizona please…where are you going?" I run after her.

"Back to Massachusetts. …obviously I walked in on some romantic weekend, and I don't want to ruin it so I'll just go back-" Arizona starts but I cut her off.

"STOP! …ok? STOP IT! I'm sick and tired of you playing the victim…." I yell, a tear making its way down my cheek.

She turns to me, shocked by my reaction. "Callie…please tell me. If it's not what I think it is, then why won't you tell me the truth?" She drops her bag and grabs both of my upper arms. I wince in pain and Arizona notices. "Calliope…what happened?" Her tone becoming much softer than half a second. I can't meet her eyes, I can't answer. She undoes the knot at my robe and slips the material off my shoulders. Her eyes scan the flesh of my upper arms. If it was anybody else, nothing would seem amiss, but Arizona knows everything about my body. She has studied it like it's her own personal bible. She can see the slight discoloration, the beginnings of two hand shapped brusies just below either shoulder.

"Calliope…" She says softly. Her fingers trace the beaten skin. "Please…"

Another tear falls from my eye but I finally meet her gaze. "It was true…up til the crashing on the couch part. …After I gave him the robe he uhh…we had another glass and then he tried to… I told him I was engaged. That I was gay. …That I didn't want to! But nothing would stop him. He tried to…to…" Arizona's jaw clenches, her eyes narrow, her fists clench. I can literally feel her temperature rise. "But he didn't." I try to calm her. "He...he pushed me against a wall, grabbed me by the shoulders. But I kneed him in his junk, slapped him across the face so hard his unborn children will have welt, and threw him out. …I just…forgot the boxers. They must have been thrown under a couch or something and the maid found them and put them in the drawer with all the other clothes…"

Arizona leads us back into the bedroom and sits me down on the bed. "Jesus…. Why, why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes full of concern.

"Because I knew what you would do." I say, almost jokingly. She is about to argue but stops because she knows it's the truth. "I...I took care of myself. He was drunk, he didn't remember anything this morning. …And I got in a good shot at his jewels so…I'd say we are even." She is kneeling in front of me, looking up and reading my face. She sees that this is in fact the truth. My hands cup her face and I pull her up for a kiss. Its slow, her lips gentle against mine, almost sad.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispers when we pull apart.

"It's not your fault Arizona. …as much as you want to, you can't protect me all the time. You have to trust me to take care of myself, to be able to handle anything that any creep tries to do."

"I... I just love you so much. …The thought of anyone touching you like that... Trying to hurt you… makes me crazy." I can see her anger bubbling below the surface but trying so hard to stay calm.

"I know…" I steal another kiss from the blonde.

"What do you want me to do?" She asks. My fingers skim over her beautiful cheeks and float down to her lips. Her bright blue eyes bore into mine. My fingertips trace over the scars her face now adorns, reminders of that awful day so many months ago.

"Make love to me." I whisper, my heart breaking at the thought of me being without the woman I love any longer. Those blue eyes study mine. "Please….Arizona..." I pull her up for another kiss, seeking access to the blonde's mouth and she quickly complies. She pushes me back against the mattress, lifting a knee and placing it between my legs, applying pressure to my center. Arizona had removed my robe to look at the bruising, leaving me in just the bra and panty set I model for her. She tears her lips away from mine and looks up and down my body laid beneath her. Her right hand snakes up my side, starting from the hem of my panties and all the way up, continuing to travel up my arms until she reaches my hand. She takes it in her hand and brings it up to her lips.

Placing a gentle kiss on the ring that now occupies my left ring finger, she whispers "I love you…"

"I know." Then I pull her down for another kiss, which leads to another, and another even hotter. Our long night starts somewhere in between those kisses, as 'I love you's are said, and clothes are lost.

…_I love you to. So much._

* * *

><p>AN2: So? Thoughts? Think Arizona will be able to leave it at that? Or do you think there will be a little come-to-Jesus meeting in store for Dr. McDaniels?<p> 


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Some of you had questions about the last chapter, some things weren't adding up but hopefully this one will right some of those. Don't know if I'll get another chapter up today or not, but I will try. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 58<p>

Arizona's POV:

A pair of strong hands are tangled in my hair, pulling me closer to her center. Callie's unique aroma is making my head spin with want and lust. Her taste is coating my tongue and I am licking up every drop of her juice she gives me. Her body is shaking under the ministrations my mouth and fingers are applying to her. A sheen of sweat has erupted over her nakedness, her chest is heaving, trying to get oxygen into her much exercised heart and lungs.

"Jesus…no…oh god….Arizona…. again?…. I can't…..mmmmm…..don't stop baby" She gasps out in between breaths of air. No a second later, muscular thighs are clamped around my head, holding me in place. Her muscles tense and her body rives as another orgasm rips through her tired body. I don't know how many this is_…five, six? _All I know is that I want to make her forget that son of a bitch, make her forget the feeling of his hands on her body, make her remember what it feels like under the touch of someone who loves her, who wants to protect her, who will never hurt her like that. My fingers slow their movements inside her; my tongue lightens up on her clit, helping to bring her down gently.

When her legs collapse, I pull out of her and move up to lie beside her. She gives a tired laugh at which I smile.

"Hey…" She purrs.

I lean in and nibble on her ear lobe. "Hey yourself…"

"That was…. Wow…." She breaths.

"I'm glad you approve." I play.

"Oh…I approve. I definitely approve…" Her hand finds hold behind my head and she pulls me down for a long kiss. Her tongue invades my mouth and she can still taste her juices left on my tongue. She pulls my body on top of her and starts kneading the flesh on my back. I pull back and suggestively move my eyebrows, asking my fiancé if she's ready for another round. I could eat her all night. She gives that throaty chuckle I love.

"God Arizona…again? …No, I can't I'm exhausted. …You killed me; I think you've actually done it this time." We both laugh and I roll off her and head to the bathroom to clean up. Coming back out, I see Callie has pulled a shirt over her, and has righted the bed as much as possible in the short time. …_we do tear apart a bed something fierce when we get going. _I pull on a pair of the pink boy shorts Callie loves to see me in and grab a tank top from my bag then join her in bed. It's just after 3 am, meaning we had been at it for over 5 hours. I place my phone on the nightstand on my side of the bed and move to the center where Callie has taken up residence. We curl ourselves around each other like always and just listen to the beat of the others heart.

My finger somehow makes its way under her shirt and starts running around the outline of her scar. "What you thinking about cowgirl?" She asks. I always play with her scar when I am lost deep in thought.

"You…as always." I say, trying to shake off the seriousness of what I was actually thinking about.

"And…" She can read me almost as well as I can read her. She knows when I'm holding something back, especially after what we just did.

"Why…why were you going to have dinner with that guy after….what he did?" I ask softly.

"Because as much of an asshole he happens to be, he is a great person to know. …He has connections in the medical field that most doctors only dream about." She explains. Then turns her head to look me in the eyes. "…And it wasn't just going to be him and myself, it was a group thing… five of us from med school were going to go out and catch up. …When I agreed to it this morning, I didn't know he, too, was planning on joining and when I found out he was, the others wouldn't let me back out. …And I wasn't about to cause a stir about what happened, especially if Ryan didn't even remember." Her hand brushes up and down my arm, trying to calm me. It works because I can barely keep my eyes open. "Better?" She asks. I nod into her chest.

"I'm sorry… for thinking that you…" I say, not wanting to finish the thought. …_she'd never cheat on me. She's not that kind of person. She's not Katie…_

"I know…" She barely gets out before the sound of faint snoring replaces her husky voice. I curl around her tighter and close my eyes to try and catch as much sleep as I can in the few hours I have.

All too soon, the ringing of Marks ringtone wakes us both up. I blindly reach across and find it on the nightstand. Cursing as I try to answer, the call finally connects and I bring it to my ear.

"What?" I say, moving back to my place against Callie's chest.

"Rise and shine Blondie. You got just over two hours to make it to the airport in time and catch your flight. …You had better be on it too or I will personally whoop your ass myself." He's serious; this is no regular game day wake up call. All of us are feeling the pressure of the situation my standings are in, and a forfeited ride would pretty much be the end of the line for my chances at Vegas. I reply but the words are lost in Callie's flesh. "What was that?" He asks.

I roll over and repeat myself "I said… I know. I'll be there. Chill." Callie moans and realizes that it's time to get up, so she rolls out of bed and retreats to the bathroom, tripping over strewn clothes along the way. When I hear the door click closed, I return to my conversation with Mark. "You get the stuff?"

"Yeah, he just sent it to me. Cost a small fortune to get it so fast-" He replies.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I don't care about that. Just…send it to my phone, ok?" Last night I had sent Mark a text to ask him to have that PI he hired dig up some information on a one Dr. Ryan McDaniels out of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

"Yep, on its way. So I will be seeing you in about…6 hours right?" Mark continues, warning me again about not missing my flight.

"Yes Dad!" I say sarcastically and hang up. Seconds later, my phone vibrates from an incoming email. I quickly open the attachment and skim through the information. …_interesting, very interesting. Well, well, well Mr McDaniels. You've been a naughty boy, and it's not the first time._

I'm interrupted by the voice of my fiancé calling me from the bathroom. "Hey cowgirl, I heard co-showering is a great time saver…" No other words are needed for me to bolt out of bed and join my very naked and very wet future wife in the shower. Twenty minutes later, and an orgasm each, we step out of the shower and get ready.

Because we totally forgot about that room service last night, both of us are starving so we head down to the restaurant in the lobby of the hotel. We still have a little time before I have to be at the airport so we spend it talking, since there wasn't much of that going on last night either. She tells me about work, about the staff hating me for making her moody and pissed off all the time, about how she and Addison get drunk on Friday nights and cry about missing their girlfriends. I tell her about the tour, how I'm making my way through the rankings but it's still hard to say whether I will be able to reach third or not.

About half way through our meal, I notice a guest enter the restaurant and take a seat at a table by himself. Callie's back is to him, but I continue to steal glances at him. He doesn't seem to notice Callie or I, and I hope it stays that way. My fiancé asked me not to do anything, and I plan on respecting her wishes…until he gives me reason to do otherwise.

We are about to pay the bill and head out when Callie remembers she forgot something in the room. She excuses herself, telling me she will be right back, then exits the restaurant. At this, Ryan notices Callie and tries to catch her eye. She adamantly refuses to meet his gaze and puts more purpose behind her step. He, too, gets up and leaves his table and follows her out. This gets me moving.

He is about twenty feet behind Callie, and I am quickly closing the space between him and myself. I intercept him and pull him by the crook of the arm through the men's bathroom door right next to us, taking us out of sight from prying eyes, and more importantly, out of Callie's gaze.

"Get out…" I say, looking at the few guys in here, taking care of business. They just look at me, shocked. "You heard me! Shake it off, zip it up and get the hell out!" I say louder, finally getting the men to move. Ryan has yet to move from his place in the center of the restroom, shock keeping him still. When we are alone, I lock the door to the bathroom to see that it remains just him and I at this party.

I turn back to the young doctor, who by now has found his voice. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asks.

"I could ask you the same thing." I say flatly, crossing my arms over my chest and meeting his glare just as hard as he is giving.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He takes a side step, trying to reach the door, but I block his path.

"If you know what is good for you, you will stay away from Callie Torres." The tone in my voice is ice cold, my gaze shooting daggers into his face.

He gives a cocky laugh. "Oh really? …" He glances at my hand and sees the ring on my left ring finger. "Oh...you're the one huh?"

"You remember then?" _…I knew he remembered their conversation last night. _

"I remember her telling me that she was marrying a woman… yes."

"Do you remember physically assaulting her?" I ask.

He plays dumb, but it's obvious he does, in fact, remember. "I don't know what you are talking about. …If anyone assaulted anyone, she jumped me. She wants me…she was always crazy for my meat." He graps his package for emphasis.

"Is that so?" I play along, surprised by how well I have been able to hold in my rage up to this point.

"Yeah…that is so…" He gives me a once over and gives me a smile, obviously liking what he sees. "You know… I'd be up for a little two on one…you know, show you how a real man fucks, maybe I'll even straighten you out…if you know what I mean." He says as he slowly stalks up on me. I stand my ground.

"Oh really, you'd be willing to do that?" I ask sheepishly. Giving him a look like a scared teenager.

His body is inches from mine, my head tilted up to look him in the eyes. He brushes back a stray hair and tucks it behind my ear and I don't flinch "Yeah baby… don't worry, I'll be gentle for your first time." He uses the back of his finger to skim down the flesh of my cheek, then drops to my chest. When his finger reaches the swell of my breast, I grab his offending hand, spin him around, bringing his arm up behind his back and place him in a joint lock. Pushing him forward, I lead him to the row of latrines and step on the back of his knees to bring him down to the ground. Before he can brace himself with his other hand, he ends up face first into one of the nasty urinals on the wall. He yells in anger, trying to push himself away from the offending smell and liquids, but more pressure on his joint keeps him in place.

After about 5 seconds of this humiliation, I pull him back. I can smell the ammonia on his face. "This is what is going to happen. …You will leave Chicago, now. You will get on a plane and go back to the miserable existence you came from. You will never contact Callie nor myself again. Sound good?" I ask.

"Fuck you!" He yells, which just gets him another 10 seconds face first in the urinals.

I pull him back out and continue. "You will do this, or I will send your Chief of Surgery your criminal record."

"That was exsponged." His voice full of surprise, wondering how I got that information.

"Yes but… when you have five young women come forward saying that you sexually assaulted them, there has to be some truth to that. ..I know I'm not a doctor, but I know how gossip like that can kill a career." I threaten him.

"You do, and I'll sue your ass off." He counters.

"Go ahead. But if I go down, you're coming down with me and you got so much more to lose than I do. …And I won't stop with the assaultes. …what if the medical board knew the real reason you transferred medical schools after two years? …Cheating on your exams is a big no-no, isn't it? …Couldn't that end with a loss of your license? …and what about all that unpaid child support you owe. …OH! And that arrest warrant for you in California… I'm sure your hospital would just love to know all these little factoids about you…" I wait for a response but he's scared shitless and can't form words. "Now…what are you going to do Dr. McDaniels?" I ask pointedly, still holding his arm in the lock.

"I uhh…I'm going to check out of the conference and leave Chicago." His voice is shaky.

"And…." I prompt.

"And never contact Callie or you ever again." He continues.

A cocky smile crosses my face. "Good boy." I push him forward into the urinal one more time and let him go. He drags himself out and sits back against the floor and looks up to me standing above him, eyes wide with fear. "I'm warning you… don't fuck with me." With that I turn and exit the bathroom, leaving the doctor to ponder his wrongful ways.

Back at the table, Callie is waiting for me. "Where did you go?" She asks.

"Oh I…had to go to the bathroom. …Ready?" I ask. She nods and we exit the hotel and make our way to the airport, our hands remained sealed together the whole trip.

…_here comes another goodbye._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmmm….wonder if that is the last of Ryan McDaniels… I don't know. Let me hear it! Your reviews make me smile.<p> 


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Late, I know I know. I just had trouble with this chapter. But hopefully it turned out alright and you all will like it. Another chapter for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 59:<p>

Callie's POV:

"What's with the face?" The red head asks me.

"What face?" I'm leaning against the surgical nurses' station filling out a chart on the patient I just closed up. My twentieth surgery using my new cartilage, and just like the nineteen times before, it worked perfectly. But somehow, that victory doesn't make it to my eyes.

"You look…I don't know…but something's off." She glances up from her own chart, looking over her glasses and straight into my eyes.

"I'm fine." I say, not looking up from my chart.

"Rodeo-Girl stood her up for their one year." Christina says flatly as she inserts herself into the conversation. I just roll my eyes at my ex-roommate…._and at this rate, ex-friend._

"Oh…so that's it." Addison plays as she closes her chart. "It's been a year already?"

"Yeah, next weekend, hard to believe huh? Seems like it's flown by, but these last four months have drug on and on." I reply. It's been about 8 weeks since Arizona surprised me in Chicago. And these weeks haven't passed any easier than the seven prior that. We, of course, call every day and Skype as much as possible but…there is no substitute for my blonde in the flesh.

"We still on for tonight?" Addison asks, handing the chart back to a nurse.

"Yeah, of course we are. I need a stiff drink after this week."

"Woah! …There's drinking going on, and I'm not invited?" Yang asks, almost hurt.

"You're welcome to come. But I don't think you'll be interested though. Just two lonely women sitting in a dark room, drinking their body weight in wine and watching the PBR on ESPN." Addison says dryly. Yang looks scared, she turns to me, looking for confirmation and I give her a slow nod.

"Wow… losers." And at that, Yang is gone.

At first, I swore to myself I wouldn't watch Arizona ride on TV. The whole idea of watching her get thrown around, watching her get bucked or stepped on again, and not being there to help her. To make sure she is actually ok instead of her telling me 'I'm fine', but…I just miss her too damn much. Anything is better than what I have right now. So I have taken to watching the tour every time she rides. For the first couple weeks, it was just me with a bottle of wine, in Arizona's dark, cold, empty house…but I decided that was way too depressing so now, Addison joins me. It's become our girl's night. Both of us scouring the TV for a glimpse of our girl. Teddy is often on screen, being a trainer they are always present. Just because she is Arizona's personal trainer doesn't mean she isn't one of the first ones in the dirt when another rider is hurt. It's what she loves to do, just like riding is what Arizona loves to do.

My day passes as it always does. No cool cases, no horrifically broken bones, no bone eating cancers to cure. Just mending bones and building casts. Having made my rounds up in Ortho, I get paged to the ER for a consult.

"Hey Julie, I was paged?" I ask the nurse manning the ER desk. She's on the phone but hands me a chart and points me to trauma 3. Entering the door, I look over the chart …_28, female, black, runner, ankle injury._ I look up from the chart and introduce myself. "Hello Ms. Brennan, I am Dr. Torres and I will be fixing up your ankle today."

She gives me a bright smile and replies "Sam, please." She extends her hand and I take it. Rolling the stool over to the swollen ankle, I snap on some gloves and begin my exam.

"Yeah, don't need an X-Ray to tell me it's broken, but I need to order one anyways. …Might need surgery depending on how ugly it is." I say, writing a note in her chart. "I'll send someone in to take that xray, then I'll be back to see you ok?"

"I lose…" She says softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I uh…my friend bet me that my doctor would be really hot, and I bet her that it'd be some skeezy old guy. …I lose." She says with a cute smile…_is she flirting with me?_ I give her an awkward laugh and back out of the room, bumping into a tray and the door jam which makes her laugh as well. After reviewing the x-ray, my patient did in fact need surgery. It was quick and simple. She will be out in a couple days. As I am going about her post-op, she keeps giving me that cute smile and I can't help but return it.

"Got any plans tonight Dr. Torres?" She asks as I am examining her chart.

"Umm…yes, actually I do. Girls night at my place, bottle of wine and a big screen TV." Still not looking up to see her dark eyes.

"Girlfriend?"

"What?" I ask, setting down the chart and looking at her.

"Your girlfriend joining?" She is playing with a permanent marker I left by her bed. I come around and start checking her lines.

"No…my girlfriend is not going to be there. …I don't have a girlfriend." I say. I feel her take my left hand and write something on it.

"Ooo score for me. How about you take my number and call me when I am no longer your patient?" She finishes writing down her number, then I flip my hand over so she can see the ring on my left ring finger.

"I don't have a girlfriend… I have a fiancé. And I will be watching her on TV tonight." I say with a smile. My patient looks embarrassed but quickly brushes it off.

"Oh well…a girl can try, right?" She says with a bright smile. I just laugh and nod, then leave her room and hand her off to Bandy. …_just in case._ I spend the rest of my day in the pit, and away from the flirty patient and the way she made me act. …_frickin school girl. Jesus, get over yourself Torres. You're engaged._

"Isn't it a little early? …I haven't had that much to drink yet have I?" The red head asks, joining me on the light tan cloth couch in front of the huge TV in the den. This is where Arizona usually watches all her sports, and I call it her "bat cave" since once she goes in, its damn near impossible to get her out. I have to bribe her with sex or donuts…oddly, donuts seem to make her move quicker.

"Arizona did an interview with ESPN and they are airing it right before the tour starts." I quickly find the channel and shush my guest. The screen is filled with the same white, aging, balding man who interviewed Arizona last year.

"Ms. Arizona Robbins, thank you for joining us." He starts.

"Thank you for having me! I always enjoy chatting with you Pat." Arizona gives the man her signature dimpled grin and giggle.

"Well let's get right in to it shall we?" He asks and Arizona nods. "We all know that you started this season four tournaments late. Can you tell us why?"

"Well, I think most people know but I will uhh… explain." She takes a deep breath. "The day before my team and I were going to hit the road for the first tournament, there was an incident that…prevented me from traveling, or doing anything for a couple months." Arizona says vaguely.

"You got shot?"

"Uhh…yes, that uhhh that's the short of it." She shifts uncomfortably in her chair.

"Care to explain the long of it?"

"Not really…but anything for your Pat." Arizona gives a nervous laugh and takes a deep breath before beginning. "Well, that day, I was visiting the local hospital, Seattle Grace Mercy West, when a man entered the hospital and shot a security guard point blank. The hospital was immediately locked down. I took it upon myself to change locations. Along the way, I ran into the gunman. We uhhh….we had a very scary version of hide and go seek. I'm lucky that I was only shot in the leg at that point. After losing the gunman, I make it to another department-"

"Why did you want to get to this specific point?" He cuts into Arizona's story.

"There uhh… there was a doctor there that I was…am attached to and I just…I needed to see her. I needed to be with her. So when I got to pediatrics, I thought it was all good. You know…no one goes into a hospital to shoot up sick children, so I thought both of us were safe. But uhhh…." Arizona's eyes start to glisten over at her recollection of events. "…she left, to go grab me a pair of scrubs to wear because my jeans were all torn up and bloody. Then I heard this bang. It was like a broomstick snapping in half. When I get to the source of the noise…." A tear runs down her cheek and she wipes it off. Tears are starting to collect behind my eyes, as well as Addison's. "He had shot her…. He was just standing there, looking down on the woman he just fired a bullet into. Luckily some of the best doctors where there to keep her alive long enough to get her to an OR immediately."

"But you got shot twice. How did the second time happen?"

"They uhhh…. They wouldn't move her until…until the gunman was contained….stopped. At this point I was…I was useless. I couldn't do anything…at all. I'm not a doctor, I…I can't save lives. That's their job. So I did the only thing I could to help, to save her…."

"You went after him." It's a statement, not a question.

"Yes…I hunted him. Like the animal he is. I tracked him down, he was on the surgical floor, the same floor everyone was headed to so I knew I uhhh…I had to stop him by any means necessary. I uhhh…I ran up behind him. He turned in time to get a shot off, which hit me in the side but…. I didn't notice it at the time. We had a uhhh…pretty intense fight, ended up breaking my right hand and left wrist. Multiple hairlines throughout my face. Multiple fractured ribs. ….It was not pretty."

"But she lived?"

"She sure did. Because she is a fighter. She's….amazing. And her doctors are miracle workers."

"This woman…she wouldn't happen to be the one who put that ring on your finger is she?" Pat asks with a knowing smile.

A huge smile breaks across Arizona's face; she raises her hand and looks at the ring, then turns her hand over to let the camera get a picture of it. "Yes…she uhhh…she put this rock on my finger. She is…perfect. …Hey baby!" She sends a little wink into the camera just for me. Addison nudges me with her foot and I can't keep the school girl smile off my face.

"Will there be camera's at this wedding? …I'm sure there could be some sort of spin to it. PBR's first sponsored wedding or something?" Pat plays. Arizona laughs and shakes her head.

"We uhh…we haven't really talked about it yet, what with me being on tour for the last four months but…I'm thinking it will be small. No cameras, no press. Just me, my bride, and our close friends and family."

"That sounds nice. I'm sure you two are tired of all the frenzy going on around you."

"Yeah, luckily they leave her alone. People just mob me…" Both Arizona and the interviewer laugh. "…I've tried to keep her out of the spotlight as much as I can. She….her profession is already stressful enough so I try not to add anything on top of that."

"Wow…sounds like you are a great girl to be with." Pat jokes. …._if you only knew._

Arizona laughs, her eyes far off, thinking about something. "Yeah well….she uhh… she deserves that and so much more."

A second is given to clear the air, then Pat moves on to more a more serious topic. "So, Arizona, why are you back? …There were rumors around that you were retiring. Then Preston Burke commented on your impending retirement and the next thing everyone knows, you say you are back in. Can you tell us what all transpired in those moments?"

"Well, to address the first comment, those were just what they were…rumors. Nothing was said by myself or my staff. No press releases were given, and nothing was said to the tour so…they were rumors. The fact that Preston Burke took them and ran with it is a completely different thing entirely. I…I am aware that not everyone is a fan of mine….i get that, I really do, and that's fine. Every performer, every artist, every athlete has their critics and I don't expect to be any different. But…when his comment about me being 'given' gold because I was the poster child transformed into me sleeping my way to the top, or sleeping with any female…or male for that matter, in hopes of gaining fans or money or whatever… that's when I had to say something. I came back to put all those rumors to rest. To make my final stand, to show Preston Burke and all those who stand behind what he said that I did, in fact, win on skill and merit. And not just because I look better in a dress than they do."

"Final stand? So your fifth season is your final season?"

"At this point, yes. I plan on this being my last season. I have more….important…more fun things in my future. Like marrying my beautiful fiancé and starting a family. …I may do some amateur riding, guest appearances on the tour, but yes. ….But who is to say that in a couple years, some other 'big boys' want to challenge me. I'll deal with those as they come."

"So the goal this year is the same as last?" He ask, winding down his interview.

"Isn't it always? To come out on top? …Yes, that is what I hope to achieve. A second championship win, and uhh….its definitely more challenging this year, starting so far behind, but I'm not out yet. Your money is still safe with me." Arizona gives Pat a wink. She said the same thing last year during this interview, telling him his money was safe if he bet on her, and it was. With that, the interview fades out and the PBR takes over broadcasting.

Arizona is moving up in the rankings, meaning we have to wait longer and longer for her to ride. The higher the ranking the later they ride. Right now she is ranked 8th, so we have 22 riders to watch before the blondes turn. But finally, she is called to the chutes. I can see Teddy take Arizona's cowboy hat and hand her her helmet. My stomach starts doing knots. She checks her vest, her chaps, her spurs, then climbs the rails and sits on the bull. What little of her face I can see is set in hard determination. Flexing her right hand a couple times, she starts tying her bull knot. Since Arizona's hand still isn't as strong as it use to be, Teddy and I designed a new way to tape up her hand that provides strength and reinforcement without sacrificing feel or dexterity. Taking a couple tugs on the bull rope to check it, she does her little bounce up and down then takes a deep breath.

"Come on baby…eight seconds…" I say quietly, sending up a silent prayer for a safe ride.

She gives her nod and the gate busts away and the clock starts. The bull bucks wildly, spinning one direction then another. The blonde hangs on, following the animal's every move with a counter move. I don't know a lot about the sport yet, but she looks good, like better than everyone else, good. Five seconds…four seconds…

"Come on Z!" Addison yells. Both of our eyes are glued to the screen.

Three seconds…. Arizona is fighting; it looks like she is about to lose it but quickly rights herself. Two seconds…. One second…. The crowd is getting louder, they can feel the impending end of a good ride and are celebrating. Zero. The bull horn sounds, the crowd erupts. Addison and I bound off the couch and jump up and down. Arizona fights her way off the bull and scales the closest rails to reach safety. Her fists are pumping in victory. Shedding the helmet, her face is bright with a huge smile. Eyes twinkling under the numerous lights.

"Another spectacular ride by Arizona Robbins!" The crowd joins in for another applause. "She is on fire isn't she, yall?" Another round of applause. The camera cuts to Arizona waving from the center of the arena, her blonde hair waving free, her strong body looking hot in all her gear. "Now…to the judges…" The announcer calls. The camera cuts to the scoreboard and a 92.25 pops up. The TV nearly explodes from the sudden sound the crowd makes.

"What a ride, what a ride, what a ride!" Richard booms over the loud speaker. Arizona makes another pass around the arena, goes to exit the corral, then turns at the edge of the dirt and gives a final bow. After that, the blonde is out of sight. Addison and I have yet to sit down, our eyes glued to the scoreboard. I see my fiancés name move up to one of the top spots, meaning she has qualified for another tournament final round, which means more rides for her. Turning down the volume on the TV, we sit back down on the couch.

"So….a year huh?" Addison says out of nowhere.

"Yeah… and she'll be in Indianapolis." I say weakly.

"I… I thought you guys met here, in Seattle. So…shouldn't she be back in Seattle?"

"The tour changes up the tournament rotation every year… I thought the same as you but… no such luck." I say with a pout crossing my face. I grab the now empty wine bottle and move to the kitchen to grab another. …_neither of us have to work tomorrow, so why not? _Addison follows me, empty glass in hand and leans against the center island. I continue "Besides…it's Indianapolis, then Pueblo, Colorado, and then the last tournament before Vegas is here so…it's just three more weeks until I get to see her again." I hand Addison the fresh bottle of wine after I pour myself a very generous glass. "…not so bad…" I say weakly. Addison screws up her face, she is deep in thought about something but I don't have the will to ask what. _…probably wants to go to strip club for my anniversary…_

"You got any leave saved up?" She asks.

"Uhh…yeah a couple weeks, why?" Confusion taking hold.

"You and I are going to Indianapolis for the tournament." She says with a cocky grin on her face.

"Really?" I say, already knowing I am now going. I had thought about it a hundred times of course, but the spark of someone else voicing the idea was all it needed.

"Yes, ma'am. You two deserve to be together on your anniversary and Teddy and I haven't been together in…four months?" She shakes the thought off. She raises her wine glass and toasts "Indianapolis or Bust?"

Raising mine, I clink her glass and reply "Indianapolis or Bust!"

…_look out cowgirl, I'm coming for ya._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hopefully this surprise visit will turn out better than Arizona's. Or do you think something is going to happen? Let me hear it.<p> 


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Last chapter for tonight. Sorry. Back on the road. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 60<p>

Arizona's POV:

"I don't want to!" I whine.

"Get your ass in that tub! …I can't believe we still have these arguments. Every time you fight me, every time I win, every time you thank me for forcing you. …Why do you keep resisting me?"

"Because I already took an ice bath this morning, why do I need another? …I don't ride until tomorrow night." I reply. We got to Indianapolis yesterday midday. The last tournament was a rough one. I made the finals, but had a bad ride and got stepped on something fierce. Nothing major, no broken bones or anything but I am definitely sore. Teddy keeps forcing me into an ice bath every five hours or so since.

"You told me you hurt. And you've been limping a lot lately. So….get in the damn bath. Because I said so." Teddy slams the bathroom door closed, leaving me trapped in here. Reluctantly, I shed the blue silk robe Callie bought for me months ago and lower myself into the frigid arctic waters. _…whoever thought of the concept of an ice bath should die a slow painful death…in an ice bath!_

Seven minutes…there are a seven minutes in heaven which usually involve a closest or something of the kind and someone else getting a little closer than they should to you. I would take that in a heartbeat. …_I'd kill for seven minute in heaven with Calliope. _But no, I am playing a game of my own. …Seven minutes in hell. Only, this hell has frozen over and is piercing my skin with its icy needles of death. It use to be just mornings when I rode, but then it was every morning…and now its multiple times a day. Time sees to slow, to stop completely when I am up to my shoulders in ice and water.

Instead of focusing on the coldness seeping into my bones, I focus on the one source of light and warmth in my life. …_Calliope. God I miss her so much. Two months…its been two months since I've seen her, held her, smelled her, kissed her, made love to her…now that is my own personal hell. _There have been so many times when I wanted to hop on the first plan out of where ever I was and go home but something always came up. There have been times when I wanted to say screw it, pack up and leave, I don't need another gold. I've proved something just by making it this far, climbing the ranks like I have but… then I think that this is what Callie wanted me to do. So I stick to it. When we spoke last night, she said she would be out of touch most of today. Normally, I could go a day without talking to her just because I wouldn't get the chance, but knowing that I can't just pick up the phone and hear her voice makes me want to hear her even more. …_again with the shiney toy. Tell me I can't have the shiney toy, and I want it even more. _So instead, I made due with eating my body weight in donuts this morning. It helped for a while but now, I still have that same empty feeling as before.

A rapping on the door pulls me from my thoughts. "Z, times up!"

"Thank g-god…" I murmur and pull myself out of the bath. I wrap myself in my robe and move to the bedroom. Teddy is sitting in the middle of my bed, engrossed in a football game. I shove her over to one side and curl up under the covers, trying to soak every ounce of warmth from the sheets as possible.

"You hear from Addison?" I ask, watching the game as well.

"Nope, she says she'll be out of reach for a while." Teddy says sadly.

"Yeah…Cal said that too. Wonder what those two are up to." We watch the game for a couple more minutes then I ask "How you two doing?"

She shrugs her shoulders and replies "Ok I guess…we've spent more time apart than together since we've been 'together' but…I guess we are doing alright. …I just miss her, you know?" She asks, turning to meet my eyes.

"Yeah…I know." We watch the rest of the game in silence. Minutes after the final play, Mark comes busting through my hotel room door.

"Robbins!" He yells, as always.

"Present…" I say sarcastically.

"Very funny…what are you doing? …Get up! We got promo's in an hour! Let's go! Chop chop." He claps his hands together like that will get me moving faster. Izzie walks into the room just after him and takes a seat in one of the armchairs, shoveling another muffin into her face. …_what's with her and muffins? _

"Where we going?" The blonde asks my agent.

"What do you care, you just have to stand around and look pretty…" He says with a sneer. Izzie gives him a glare and shoves the last bite of muffin in her mouth, throwing the wrapper at him. We spend the day hopping from place to place. I sign about a million autographs, and pose for at least that pictures as well. Day turns to night, and we are shuffled from place to place. Fake smile after fake smile. Stupid question after stupid question. They are always the same. "did it hurt?" "What did it feel like?" "Did you think you were going to die?" …after a while, I stop answering and just ignore them. Doesn't make Mark too happy but I've come too close to blowing up at fans for him to argue with me.

As we pile back into my truck Mark asks "What we doing tonight? …The night is still young, I am hung and ready for action!"

"Eww…gross." Izzie shoves the man sitting beside her.

"I'm just turning in…" I say flatly. I'm in no mood for going out. Tomorrow is Callie and mine one year anniversary and all I want to do is wallow in my misery tonight.

"Oh come on! I need my main wingman!" Mark punches me from the back seat.

"Take George…" I say. Mark looks at the man sitting next to him in the back.

"Funny." Mark replies and the whole cab busts up in to laughter.

Getting back to the hotel, we all say out goodbyes and good nights. As I make my way up to my room, I pull out my cell and try to call Callie, hoping she may finally be free. But again, I am met with her voicemail.

I decide to finally leave a message. "Hey babe, its me. I was just turning in for the night and thought I'd see what you were up to. …I miss you like crazy. …So…just call me when you can. Love you." I hang up as I step off the elevator. As I stand in front my lonely hotel room, I think about joining the rest of my team for a night out …_maybe it would help? _But I quickly shake it off, I'm not in any mood to make good company. Sliding my key card in the door, the light turns green and I push it open.

I'm too caught up in my thoughts to notice the low glow my dark room has. Setting down my bag and stuff at the table, my back is to the bed. I'm scrolling through the many missed emails on my phone when a voice from behind makes me damn near shit myself.

"Hey cowgirl…" That voice I know so well purrs. My head snaps around so fast that it might fall off. She's laying on the bed in a white teddy, her caramel skin glowing from beneath it. Arms stretched out across the head of the bed, her legs strewn sexually below her. Her perfect black hair falling around her bare shoulders. A faint smile playing at her lips, eyes dark with love and want. I frozen, my mouth hanging open, my eyes soaking in every inch of ther gorgeous body. …_its official, I'm crazy. I miss her so much I'm hallucinating._ She moves off the bed and glides towards me. She takes the phone from my hand and turns it off.

"Just you and me tonight…" She says and pulls me in by my shirt for a kiss. My brain kicks in at some point and my hands find hold at her waist. Her tongue traces my bottom lip and I open my mouth to invite her in. She eagerly follows, her hands getting lost in my blonde hair and pulling me in harder against her. My hands at her waist snake around to the small of her back and bring her body flush against mine. Stars appear behind my closed eyes telling me I need oxygen, so I pull back.

Her smile is radiant. Mega-watt doesn't come close. Energy of the sun kind of smile. "Hey…" She purrs.

"Hey yourself..." I reply, giving her a peck. "What are you doing here?"

"What? ….you're not the only one who can do spur of the moment, incredibly romantic things…" Her hands play that the collar of my shirt. "…I missed you."

"You have no idea…" I say. "So…how long do I get with you? Please tell me it's more than 14 hours…not that that wouldn't be amazing but…."

Her smile widens, if that's even possible. "I'm here for the tournament… to cheer on my number one girl."

"Seriously?" I ask, not believing I get that much time with her. She nods. "Five days? Five WHOLE days?" Another nod and I grab her face and place another kiss on her. Pulling back again, I take in her look. "Wow…. Calliope… you look….wow…." My brain has stopped functioning rationally.

"Oh, so you approve?" She does a little spin, with makes the material fly higher, revealing more of her amazing thighs. Again, I can't move, I can talk, all I can do is stare at her. She laughs at my appearance and pulls me in for another searing kiss. "Breathe baby… I didn't come here to kill you." She gives me a wink then walks towards the bed, giving me a nice show of her ass along the way. She grabs a gift from her bag and walks back to me, handing me the present.

I just look at it. "I…I-I don't…I didn't get you anything…" I say, kicking myself for not being prepared, even though her visit is a surprise. "Besides…our anniversary isn't until tomorrow…" I push it back towards her.

She gives me an eye roll and places it in my hands. "It's not for your anniversary. Its for the tournament, for you…" I take it and open it slowly. Prying open the top of the box, I pull out a picture frame. It's the picture of me and my brother, the one where I am sitting on his shoulders, with the belt buckle I won high over my head. A slow smile spreads across my face and I look up at her. "I…I thought maybe it could bring you some good luck… you know, for the rest of the tour." Callie says, a little shyly.

"It's perfect…thank you." I lay a tender kiss on my fiancé. She smiles, reassured that she hadn't crossed some boundary of mine. Setting the picture down beside me I wrap my arms around Callie and kiss her more passionately. My tongue enters her waiting mouth. I push us back towards the bed, the back of Callie's knees hitting the edge and she falls back, pulling me down with her. We move further up the bed, all the while our lips sealed, parting only for a quick breath of air. Her hands slip beneath the back of my jeans, nails scraping the skin of my ass. My knee is at her center, pushing against her, making her moan in pleasure. We are lost in the feel of eachother that we don't hear the beeping of the door with the use of a key card.

"Hey…HEY!" A voice calls out from the door. It still doesn't phase us. "HEY! ….Don't make me get a bucket of cold water." At this we pull apart. I give a glare to the offending woman.

"Fuck…Teddy!" I say. Teddy and Addison are standing at the entrance of my room, hand in hand. Actually, they are hanging on each other.

"Come on Z…we are going out. Girls night out. Just like the old days…" Addison plays. I start to argue but Callie gives me a peck on the cheek and rolls off the bed and grabs some clothes.

"Really?" I whine towards her.

"We're going… move that ass of yours." She plays as she enters the bathroom to change.

"Fine…but this had better be good." I glare at Teddy and Addison.

…_really good._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmmm…wonder what Callie has up her sleeves. More to come tomorrow.<p> 


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Long, long, long night. Back to the grind this morning. Here is your update. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 61<p>

Callie's POV:

"Do you know what I could be doing to you right now?" Arizona's voice is low as her hand travels further and further north on my thigh. Slipping below the bottom of my skirt, her fingers tickle my skin. I give a glance to the cab in his rear view mirror. His eyes are set on the road in front of him.

Turning to the blonde who is leaned in close to me I purr "Patience cowgirl…we got all week…" I say with a wink, then pull her hand from under my skirt and take it between mine. She gives me a pout at which I laugh then turns her head to stare out the window.

"If you weren't going to let me play, then why did you dress my present all up?" She says bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" I'm confused. She turns to me, trying to pretend like she is mad.

"That little number you wore earlier…" I nod, smiling at her reaction to seeing me in that new purchase. "…why would you do that to me? It's been two long...long, months…and you are just toying with me. …that was wrong…just so wrong."

"I never said you would get the main course…that was just an appetizer…" I play, squeezing her hand in mind. I lean across the seat and place a kiss on her jaw line just below her ear and whisper "I love you Arizona."

She drops her act and smiles her dimpled smile at me, her baby blues working their magic as well. "I love you too Calliope. …Now, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise…." _…I hope you like it._

The cab pulls over in front of a club that's name is lit up in blue neon lights, 'The Bluebird'. A cab pulls up behind ours and out step Addison and Teddy. The four of us pay the cover, get stamped and go in. I direct us to the hostess's desk off to the side.

"Hey… ummm, Torres?" I say, hoping that my reservations are still made. The woman looks at the list and nods. She leads us to one of those half circle booths that is elevated above the rest of the tabletops, giving us an unobstructed view of the stage and band currently playing. The club is dark, a slow melody filling the air, giving it an underground feel.

"Wow…this is great babe. How did you find this?" Arizona asks as she slides into the booth before me. Addison and Teddy slide in on the bench across from us.

"We did our homework." Addison answers for her as she smiles at Teddy.

"It's great." Teddy finishes, giving the red head a kiss. Not wanting to be shown up, Arizona kisses me as well.

When she surrenders my lips, I am greeted with the cutest dimpled grin every which makes me smile as well. "I…thought you might like it. Its no country bar but…it has that same homey feel."

Arizona places her hand on my bare thigh and squeezes. "As long as you are there, everything feels homey. …But yes, I love this place." Another kiss then she turns her attention to the musicians on stage. "Plus that guy is awesome on that guitar…" The waitress comes by and we order a round then sit back an enjoy the cool musing of the band and their singer. It's a mix of jazz and blues, and it doesn't take much time for the four of us to get lost in the melody. Arizona curls up against me, turning to her side to face me, throwing a leg over my lap to get as much surface area touching as possible. The two couples spend the next hour or so caught up in each other, and since we are tucked away in a boot from any prying eyes, we go pretty much uninterrupted.

Arizona and I are brought out of a kiss that was probably getting a little too carried away for public anyways. The singer of the bands voice cracks through the speaker system "I'd like to take a minute to recognize a couple here tonight…Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are celebrating their one year anniversary. Let's give them a round of applause people." The audience follows the singers. "In hopes of many successful years' together ladies, I would like to dedicate this next number to you two. May all your dreams come true."

We listen to the band for about an hour. They are good; the music is lively yet calm and romantic. Addison and Teddy are lost in each other. Arizona and I are in constant contact, trying to soak up as much of each other as we can that we have missed over the past few months. I feel the time approaching and I start getting nervous.

Arizona feels the change in the way my fingers play with her hands. "What's with the fidgeting babe?" She plays.

"Huh? ….Oh, uh nothing…just thinking." I try to brush the question off.

"Oh really, anything I'd like to know about?" she says, seriously.

"Not right now…" I end the discussion with a peck on the lips, which turns into something alittle more than a peck. We are brought back to our surroundings by our waitress bringing us another round. I quickly scoop mine up and down it, getting another questioning look from Arizona. _…easy does it Cal._

Addison signals me the time by tapping her watch. "Excuse me…" I say. I get a questioning look from Arizona and I explain "…ladies room." I take my leave, making sure to head towards the restroom but I veer off when I'm sure Arizona has stopped watching me. Approaching the stage, a staffer questions me.

"Ma'am can I help you?"

"Ummm…yes I was uhhh…I'm Callie Torres? ….I'm going to be doing a number?" I say nervously. I have been fighting back stage fright all night, but I am doing this for Arizona, and that is the main thing pushing me forward. _..this is for her. No one else is here. Just Arizona. Like at the conference. Only Arizona is in the room._

The band finishes their song and then I slip onstage during their break. The stage is dark, but the spotlight soon shines on me, making everyone in the club stop and look. …_deep breaths Torres. You got this. Arizona…Arizona…Arizona…_

I summon all the courage I have …_fake it til you make it _and address my crowd. "Hey everyone…" I can see Arizona's head snap around at that sound of my voice. Her eyes wide in shock. She knows I hate standing in front of crowds and has no clue why I am subjecting myself to this torture. "I am here tonight to celebrate a very special occasion…with a very special someone. I uhh…I don't usually sing outside the shower or the confines of my kitchen…" at which the crowd breaks out in a soft laugh which helps me relax a little. "…but, I just wanted to give her a little taste of what she's been able to do for me so many times before. …This one's for you cowgirl." I send her a wink and nod to the band for their count. The beat starts, and I join in.

**Sitting by the phone  
>Waiting, all alone<br>And there's nobody here to say it's gunna be okay,  
>Saw you today, you melted me,<br>Could not control my eyes, was drowning in your beauty**

**And if the loving was right, but the timing was wrong  
>Should I put up a fight?<br>Cause' the wanting is so strong  
>Keep this in mind, got nothing but time,<br>And I'm just waiting, I'm waiting for your call**

**Day's seem so long, since you've been gone  
>From the horizon to the setting of the sun you haunt me<br>Spoke from the heart, I know I broke yours apart  
>If you could only see I'm not the girl I used to be<strong>

**And if the loving was right, but the timing was wrong  
>Should I put up a fight?<br>Cause' the wanting is so strong  
>Keep this in mind, got nothing but time<br>And I'm just waiting, I'm waiting for your call**

**Since you went away, I've been running around  
>wearing myself out just to find you<br>Since you went away, I've been trying to rebound  
>But everything comes back to you<strong>

**Oh yeah, yeah, yeah**

**And if the loving was right, but the timing was wrong  
>Should I put up a fight?<br>Cause' the wanting is so strong  
>Keep this in mind, got nothing but time<br>And I'm justi waiting, I'm waiting for your call**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah  
>I'm waiting, said I'm waiting for your call, I'm waiting for your call<br>Waiting, oh I'm waiting, oh I'm waiting, oh I'm waiting  
>I said I'm waiting, oh I'm waiting oh<strong>

The melody drowns out and is replaced by applause. I take a couple shallow bows and glance towards my blonde in the corner. She is on her feet, clapping louder than anyone. I catch her eye and she places a hand over her heart. I send a kiss to her then exit the stage. Getting back to the booth, strong arms engulf me in a tight hug.

"That was beautiful…." She says next to my ear. My smile is wide, glad that she liked it.

"You really liked it?" I ask.

"I loved it… almost as much as I love you." Her face is radiant. "Calliope, I….wow…I don't know what to say… thank you." She kisses me. "That was amazing…you're amazing." Another kiss. She looks around, like someone might be listening in on us then whispers close to my ear. "Can I take you to bed Ms. Torres?" I just smile at her, dampness collecting between my legs. She takes that as a yes and pulls me out of the club and into a cab.

…_this is going to be good._

* * *

><p>AN2: The song in this chapter is Sara Ramirez's 'Waitin' from her EP on itunes. Check it out. Tell me what you think. Love hearing from you all. More to come later today. If you all are nice, I may give you some sexy time next chapter.<p> 


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Next chapter is up. Let's see what trouble the girls get into. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 62<p>

Arizona's POV:

Hearing Callie on stage was…world shattering. Her deep husky voice filled all my senses. The way her body moved with the swaying of her voice was hypnotic. I didn't blink the entire three minutes of that song, I didn't breathe for fear of missing something…anything. Of course I had heard Calliope sing in the shower or in the kitchen when she thinks she's alone but…for her to push aside her fear of public speaking, which I can only imagine triples when its public singing, for me? It made my heart melt. I didn't think I could love that woman anymore than I already did but…it happened. She now possesses every single cell in my body, every single molecule exists because she exists. I'd be nothing without her, how I lived so long without her before I will never know, and I don't plan on going back to the way I was….ever.

When I am finally able to get us in to the cab and direct it back to my hotel, my lips attach to her. It's not our first kiss since seeing each other again but it is the hungriest. If it wasn't for the fact that the cabbie would be eyeing up my girl the entire time, I'm sure I would have had my way with Callie right there. And with the way Callie's hands are groping at my flesh, I doubt she'd stop me.

After what seems like an eternity, the cab pulls up next to the hotel and I reach in my pocket and throw any bills up front to the man that my hand grabs. …_I either stiffed him, or gave him a couple hundred dollar tip. _This hotel is the one that is catering to the PBR, so the trip to the elevator takes a lot longer than I hoped. Lots of people try to pull us aside for 'a quick word' or 'just a minute' but finally I am able to push through and enter an empty elevator carriage.

Pushing Callie against the back wall, I lay a gentle kiss on her. I want tonight to be slow and romantic, for both of us to feel everything for as long as possible. As much as I want to fuck her brains out, and for her to do the same to me, tonight is going to be about love. Being loved, having love, and making love.

"I've missed you…" I say.

"I missed you too, which is why I'm here…"Callie says, pulling me in for another kiss. Breaking it, she glances over my shoulder and starts laughing.

"What?" I ask, but she just shakes her head and wipes tears from her eyes and looks over my shoulder again, bringing on another bout of giggling. I turn and see what has made her crack up. On the elevator door is a promotional poster the tour puts out. It pictures me, in my riding gear, with my arms crossed over my chest and a serious look about my face. The caption below reads "I'm ready to ride. Are you?" I turn back to the snickering Latina and she doubles over from another round of chuckles.

"Seriously… Calliope…" I whine and give a little foot stomp. This is so not how I wanted tonight to go like.

She rights herself, tears streaming down her eyes and says "I'm ready to ride cowgirl… if you are…"

"Don't..." I warn, pointing a finger right at her then turn it to the ridiculous poster "…that was not my doings… that was Mark and….other people. …I told them it was a terrible idea but…"

"I think it's cute…." She moves closer to the poster then looks around the elevator like someone is watching. Finally sure that no onlookers are watching from the walls of the carriage, she takes the poster out of the plastic sleeve and rolls it up.

"What are you doing?" I ask, shocked. She just shrugs and steps off the elevator as the bell dings. I follow behind her. "You know… I could have gotten you like a million of those. You didn't need to steal one…" I say as I swipe the keycard in the door and hold it open for my fiancé to pass. As I shut the door, I make sure to do the deadbolt and the chain. …_no one's busting in on us this time._ Turning back to the room, Callie is standing in the middle looking at me. A shy grin breaking her face. She motions with her head for me to 'come here'. I comply. She wraps her arms around me and I follow suit.

"I hate this…" She says softly as her forehead rests against mine.

"Me too… but just a couple more weeks. Then it's over. …Besides, you don't get to hate this, it was your idea." I reply.

"I know, I want you to ride but… I also want you all to myself…"

"Selfish are we?..." I play, a small smile on my face. She nods and her lips find mine. They are soft and sweet just like I remember them. My hands find hold at the back of her neck, her arms wrap tighter around me. Our bodies are flush together, core against core, breasts and against breast.

"Hello!" Callie yelps in surprise. The phone in my pocket vibrates against her center. I roll my eyes and extract it. Smashing the accept button and breaking away from my fiancé, I give the caller a rude hello.

"This had better be good Sloan." …_I swear, radar!_

"**I was just reminding you th-"**

"I know! Bye…" I end the call, turn my phone off and throw it to the corner of our room. Turning back to my fiancé, she is fighting to keep in a bout of giggles. "What is with people interrupting us?" She just shrugs and we continue where we left off. I pull away from my girl when I need air. "So…do I get to see that little number on you again, or was that just a onetime only viewing?" Callie smiles, places a strong kiss on my lips and heads to the bathroom after grabbing a bag.

"I'll see what I can do for you…" She gives me a wink then closes the door. I quickly go about changing myself. On the road, a rider doesn't usually pack items for 'sexy time'. I wear what is practical and efficient which usually means jeans, boots, and a thick shirt of some kind and undergarments are the same thing. Nothing flashy, nothing lacy, just efficient and supportive. But I manage to fish out a pair of dark blue panties and its matching bra…_why is this even in here?_ But I throw them on anyways, along with a white button up shirt that I only button half way up. I look in the mirror and am pleased by what I see. My strong legs are bare, and half my torso is exposed, expect for the blue bra peaking out under the opening of the shirt.

A couple minutes of staring at the bathroom door and I start going crazy. …_watched pot… _I pry my eyes away from the direction of my fiancé and stare out the window and into the sea of Indianapolis in front of me. My mind wanders to this weekend a year ago. …_a year..wow, it all seems like a dream. At times, a nightmare, but a dream just the same. I don't know what I did to deserve this but…she's perfect._

"Oh cowgirl…" A husky voice from behind me bring me back to the present. I turn around and my eyes are met with the most beautiful sight in the world. Dark brown eyes filled with love, raven black hair flowing perfectly around her angelic face. Her mega watt smile outlined by those full lips. Her firm breast peeking out over the material of her, now, red teddy. The fabric drapes over her curves like it was made for her. Her hips swell into the perfect arch of her ass. The silk ends as the curve of her ass morphs into the strength of her thighs. As my eyes rake up and down her body, I can see hers do the same to mine. I tend to gravitate to her hips and curves of her ass, and the swell of her breasts, hers land on my legs. …_she is a leg girl._

"Wow…" her voice is scratchy with want and love, she stalks up to me.

"I could say the same thing…" I say as my fingers play at the fabric covering her mid section. "Red?..." I ask with a cock of my head. She nods. "…I like." And I place a gentle kiss on her lips. She turns us and backs us up to the bed. I sit down on the edge of the bed and stare up into those eyes that have haunted me since I first saw them. She straddles my lap, taking my head in her hands. Our tongues battle for entry into each other's mouth. My hands cup her clothed ass, and move down her toned thighs, squeezing and massaging as I go. My right hand slips under her leg and moves north toward her center. Her breath catches as her lips are on mine. My fingertips feel the soft curls, knowing I am close to my target.

Callie pulls back and whispers "I love you." Her lips are back on me before I can respond in kind. Tracing the slit to her center, I can feel her heat and arousal. It makes me ache in want. So many months without the touch of this woman and my body is eager to make up for lost time. I swallow one of Callie's moans when I finally make contact with her clit. Her body bucks and she bites down on my bottom lip. Slow circles against that tiny nub make her start to tremble. Her breathing is getting faster. I move from her bundle of nerves and slide across her opening.

Swirling around it a couple times makes Callie beg. "Please Arizona…" I make eye contact with her as I slowly slide to fingers from below into her depths. Her eyes roll up into her head and her head falls back, giving me perfect access to her neck. My lips attach there as my fingers move in and out of her. Slowly at first, but getting stronger and stronger as I go on. Callie's hands are linked at the base of my neck.

"Yes… Arizona…" She gasps.

"Calliope, you feel so good… god your beautiful…" I groan against the flesh of her neck.

I can feel her getting closer to her release. Her face is scrunched up, her mouth open, her eyes wide and locked onto mine. …._beautiful. _

"More…I want more of you…." She breathes out, seconds from her peek. Inserting a third finger, I continue thrusting in and out of her wetness. Her lips attach to mine, and seconds later I can feel her walls clamp down on me fingers. My other hand is holding her still with a hold on her ass. Her lips leave mine and her forehead rests against my own. Her moans of pleasure wash over me, nearly making me reach my breaking point as well. Her body spasms, her thighs tighten against those of my own. She collapses against my smaller body, spent from the force of her orgasm. I wrap her arms around the back of my neck, then find a grip under either of her legs and stand, holding her weight. Her arms tighten her grip around my neck and I walk us around to the head of the bed and slowly lower her down on it.

She lets go and lays back and I roll over her and lay next to her. Finally her eyes find mine. "Hey…" she purrs.

A smile cracks my face and I reply "Hey yourself…"

"How is it you get better and better at that?" she rolls on her side and brushes my face with her fingertips.

"…just want to make sure you are 100 percent satisfied." I say with a playful smile on my lips.

"Well…mission complete. Now…it's your turn." She rolls on top of me. Somewhere between the searing kisses she lays against my lips Callie slips off my panties and unbuttons the shirt. Her hands roam up and down my nearly naked torso, lingering at the scar tissue on my side. She nudges my legs apart and moves between them. The feel of her soft silk teddy against my naked thighs send shivers down my body. Her deft hands skillfully remove my bra, leaving me stark naked. Her mouth moves from my lips to my exposed nipples, sucking, flicking, and nipping in time with her ministration of her finger on my other nipple. My body arches up against her contact. My hands tangle in her long ravenous locks and pull her harder down on me.

"God Calliope… yes baby…." Her tongue is making my mind go blank. My center is dripping, needing her touch. I pull her head off my chest and look in her eyes. "Please…now…." I half beg, half demand. She gives a cocky smile and her hands slip to my slit. Running her hand up and down it to collect some moisture, she pushes into me, her hips providing leverage. My hands lose grip in her hair and fall to the mattress, clutching the sheets for dear life. I wrap my legs around her, pulling her in closer. Callie starts thrusting into me, using her legs to push, keeping her upper body hovering above me with her free arm. Her body still clad in the teddy, my eyes take in the gorgeous beauty above me. That, mixed with the feeling of her fingers deep within me brings me ever closer to the edge.

She leans down and places a gentle kiss on my lips, one I return with fervor. That spark is all that is needed to push me over. My hands fly from the sheets to her head, pulling her down on me harder, her tongue invading my mouth. My body tightens around her. My legs tighten around her waist. My muscles tighten around her fingers. My hands tighten their hold in her hair. She pulls back from my lips, letting me take in precious oxygen. I cry out a mixture of relief and pleasure. As I come down, my body still twitching from my orgasm, Callie just looks down on her work with a satisfied grin. Rolling off me, she throws a possessive arm across my midsection. Turning my head to look into her eyes, I glance at the clock on the bed side table, a smile crossing my face.

"Its 12:07." I say weakly, still trying to regain my senses.

Her mega-watt smile makes a reappearance. She kisses me passionately and pulls back, a serious look now on her face. "Happy Anniversary." Her fingers grazing up and down my cheek bone.

I look deep in her eyes. …_one year already? Can't be. She makes everything too good to be true. _Taking a deep breath I reply with a very satisfied smile "Happy Anniversary."

…_hopefully the first of many._

* * *

><p>AN2: So? …Let me know!<p> 


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright, last chapter for tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 63<p>

Callie's POV:

"What's that?..." Arizona mumbles sleepily against my chest. I try to shake off the sound, but it continues to pierce the air. Blindly I throw my arm over to the nightstand and grab my ringing phone. After several attempts to connect, I finally find the right button and bring it to my ear.

"Hello…" I choke out, still half asleep.

"**Doc, why isn't Blondie answering her phone?"**

"Because it's off…" I groan.

"**Put her on."** He barks. I shove the phone next to Arizona's face and she growls in frustration.

She takes it and answers "What?" I roll over and pull the covers over me. Arizona and I stayed up pretty late, and not just for sex, though there was plenty of that, but we…talked. Something we hadn't been able to do in a while. More than the 'I'm fine, how are you?' talks we have on the phone. It was amazing. The perfect way to start our anniversary.

"Yeah…. Yep….. I know…. You got it…. See ya." Arizona mumbles then hangs up and turns to wrap herself around me. Her front covering my back.

"What did he want?" I growl, pulling her arm tighter around me, taking her hand in mine.

"mmm same old stuff. …Oh, I'm meeting my new uhhh…arm candy today." We both curl back up under the covers and snooze for another half hour. Hands exploring each other's bodies more than anything. Arizona's hand ghosts along my sides and up between my breasts. We are roused by the clanging of the door hitting the barrier of the chain at the door.

"Owwww!...Fuck!" Teddy's voice yells from outside the room. She's not use to being met with a locked door and comes barreling through it every morning. "Z! Open this damn door!" Arizona growls and rolls off the bed. Grabbing the blue robe I bought for her months ago, she pulls it around her and goes to open the door. I pull on the black silk robe of mine over the red night teddy I'm still wearing.

Arizona comes back into the main room with Teddy and Addison close behind. Teddy is holding the side of her face, and I can tell it's red and swollen. …_must of ran into the door pretty hard. _The other couple takes a seat on the couch across the room. Arizona calls up room service and orders a bath tub of ice along with a couple gallons of coffee and enough breakfast foods to fill a small army. The four of us sit and chat until there is a knock on the door.

"Robbins!" Mark comes barreling in through the door.

"Jesus…what? What Mark? What?" Arizona yells. The man looks taken back.

"Jeez…what's go your horns twisted?"

"Oh…I don't know. One minute I'm in bed, sleeping with my fiancé and the next our room is full of people I would rather not see this early in the morning on my one year anniversary." Her hand subconsciously floats to her side and starts massaging at her scar.

"Thought you guys celebrated last night…" Teddy says smugly. Arizona just gives her a hard glare. Mark answers another knocking on the door. Izzie walks in, closely followed by a haggard looking Alex Karev. Not ten seconds late, George walks in surveying the room and grabbing an empty arm chair.

"Fantastic…the whole frickin gang is here…" Arizona groans, laying back down on the bed.

"Woah…did I miss the show?" Alex asks, taking in both Arizona and I in our thin silk robes. The six of them all pile into the little sitting room of Arizona's hotel room. Another knock on the door and a bell boy wheels in a cart of food, a look on his face showing he wasn't expecting a small crowd. Arizona slips off the bed to tip him, then grabs two cups of coffee before the horde descends upon the cart and eats everything in sight. She barely has time to grab a couple sugars for me before she is knocked aside by Izzie and Alex.

She passes me a cup and gives me a kiss. The two of us sit back and watch the comedy unfold as 6 people fight over the huge amount of food. Alex and Mark keep fighting for the bacon, Addison is wiping off the butter Teddy smeared on her face, and George is arguing with Izzie the requirements for a breakfast condiment, saying ketchup isn't one of them which gets an eye roll from the tall blonde.

Arizona leans in close to me and whispers "You sure you want kids?" A playful smile on her face.

I beam back at her, huge smile on my face and reply "If they have just an ounce of you in them? Absolutely." She leans in and places another kiss on my lips. Another knock, and Teddy gets it this time. She hauls about a ton of ice into the bathroom and goes about fixing up Arizona's morning ice bath. The locusts have had their fill and take their exit, leaving Addison in the room waiting for Teddy.

"You two have a fun night?" I ask smugly. A smile playing across Arizona's face. Addison just blushes and the three of us start giggling like school girls.

"Ok Z, you're up." Teddy announces as she comes out of the bath. "Seven minutes…you know the drill."

"Yeah yeah…you can go now." Arizona says. Teddy goes to argue but Arizona cuts her off "Callie will watch that I don't cheat." Teddy looks at me and I nod. The blonde and the red head take their leave, saying they will see us later.

As soon as they leave, Arizona straddles my lap and lays a passionate kiss on my lips. "Happy Anniversary Calliope."

"Happy Anniversary Arizona." I say with a smile. She goes to kiss me again but I pull away. "You're still taking that bath." She rolls off me and throws a mini temper tantrum. I just laugh at my fiancés antics. "Now! Babe." I point to the open door and grab another cup of coffee. She storms into the bathroom, stomping her feet along the way.

When I enter the bathroom, she is just lowering herself in the tub. Handing her a cup of coffee, I sit on the edge of the tub to keep her company. "How you feeling?" I ask.

She looks at me, trying to hide the pain of the cold from her eyes. "About what? …Riding? My body? Us?"

"…Alll of the above." I say softly.

She takes a deep breath "Well, tonight is just like any other night, no more important. My body is fine. And us?...I feel…amazing about us. One year. Can you believe it?" She asks.

"No…" A smile crosses my face, then a solemn look replaces it "…there were so many times I thought we were done…over."

She raises a foot out of the water to shake me out of my thoughts. "Hey…none of that Calliope. We are here now. The past is past and….we got a whole future together." Her smile tells me she has forgotten about all the bad, and only remembers to good.

I change the subject to one much happier. "Speaking of… what do you want to do for the wedding?"

"Oh god…. Wedding talk…." She rolls her eyes and lowers herself in to the tub more "Cal…I'm not a girly girl…obviously." Which I can't help but chuckle at the obviousness of that statement. "I didn't dream about my white wedding. As long as you are there, and I get cake…I'm happy. Oh…but I do want to be in charge of the song for our first dance!"

"What are the chances of getting you in another dress?" I ask, only half way serious.

She gives me an eye roll "If it will make it happy on your wedding day…then I am game for whatever. …but no bows…or big puffy sleeves….or huge trains…or heels that give me a nose bleed…" I laugh as she goes on and on about what she doesn't want.

I cut off her rambling. "I was thinking maybe we could have it at home? …I really love that overlook. I think that would be a perfect backdrop. What do you think?"

She looks shocked at first, but then a smile breaks across her face. "I think it would be perfect. …there's plenty of room at the house for the wedding, and the reception afterwards…plus we wouldn't have to worry about all that reservation crap."

"And the honeymoon? …Got any ideas?" I say playfully. I have some of my own ideas, but I want to hear the blondes.

"I've uhhh…I've never been overseas, well except Italy but… I don't know. Spain? I always wanted to see Spain. …Maybe like a Mediterranean cruise? You, in a bikini, on a beach, sipping a sangria…now that I can picture." Her eyes fade out as she thinks about it. …._it does sound nice. Lots of sun and lots of Arizona…what could be wrong with that. _She pulls me out of my own daydreams with an afterthought "…oh, did I tell you that Sports Illustrated wants me to do the swimsuit edition?"

"What? …Are you going to do it?" I ask, not really knowing the answer I want.

"H-hell no! I'm not s-stripping down n-naked for a mag-gazine….No!" She is visibly shaking from the cold now.

"Its not naked… they want to see that hot bod of yours. … I don't blame them. It's pretty picture worthy if you ask me." I play with her, draining my cup of coffee and stealing hers that she hasn't touched yet.

"No...They just want pictures of my scars. That's all." She says coldly. I give her a disbelieving look. "No Cal, seriously. Marks had... I don't know how many offers for me to get pictured showing my bullet holes. …Its sick. Why can't people just leave it alone?...That...day isn't for their entertainment. It was a tragedy…" The beeping on the timer goes off and Arizona pulls her shaking self out of the tub. I hold out a towel that she wraps around her naked body. I lead her to the bed and wrap her up in my arms, feeling her body suck the warmth directly from my skin. Pulling the covers over us, we lay like this until Arizona stops shaking and her body temperature returns to normal.

Looking at the clock on the bedside table, I see we still have about a half an hour until we have to get ready to head to the stadium. I roll on top of Arizona, her skin still cool to the touch. "How about a little pre-game workout?" I say seductively. She gives me a dimpled grin. The warmth of my lips are soon met with her icy ones.

…_get ready to ride cowgirl._

* * *

><p>AN2: You all know trouble has to be brewing…wonder what's going to happen. Any ideas?<p> 


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Ok late again, I know I know. It sucks when life and work get in the way of my writing. But finally, I got the next chapter cranked out. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 64<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Did you pack any real clothes?" I ask as Callie is throwing lingerie out of her luggage left and right. I've seen at least four teddies and just as many pairs of 'fun' panty sets that most women wouldn't dream of wearing outside the bed room.

"Well… I wasn't really thinking about our time outside this room…" She purrs, finally finding a pair of jeans and a top. We change quickly, our pre-game warm up taking a bit longer than it should, and head out the door. Walking hand in hand, we get to my truck and head to the arena.

"How many times you riding tonight?" she asks as she fidgets with my hand between hers.

"Only once, but its opening night so you get to see the full shebang…" I say as I pull behind back of the stadium. Finding my reserved spot next to Skittles trailer, I park my truck and we hop out of the cab.

Callie walks up to his pen and he comes sauntering over. "Hey boy…. Haven't seen you in forever…" She pats his nose as I hand her a bag of his favorite treats, carrots.

"He's missed you." I add as Skittles inhales a carrot from the Latina's hand.

"Well…I am pretty awesome…" She plays. I give her a playful shove then wrap my arms around her waist. We spend a couple minutes giving Skittles some attention. Callie turns to me "When do I get to see Berni again?"

"I'm having him moved after Vegas…" I reply, then turn to Skittles. "Hear that boy? You get a baby brother…you have to play nice though." At this Skittles loses interests and turns away from us. I turn back to Callie and continue "I'm thinking about getting a mare… I'd like to continue Skittles' line…maybe we could have tiny horses of our own." This makes Callie smile wide, the thought of helping bring more baby horses into this world.

"Hey Z!" George calls as he hauls my equipment out of the trailer. Callie and I wave to him and make our way into the stadium. Its busy, lots of event staff bustling back and forth getting ready for tonight. I track down one of the coordinators and lift two backstage passes off him for my two VIP guests. Leading Callie to my dressing room, we find that, of course, it is not empty. Addison and Teddy are there, along with Alex and Izzie as well as Mark who is yapping on his phone in the corner of the room. I give Addison and Callie their passes and we all settle in. As per usual, along with all my gear and outfits, there is a worn out guitar in here. So I grab it and entertain the group with some easy songs. Entertainment coming easily when Izzie thinks she knows the song but gets halfway through and makes up her own lyrics.

There is a knock on the door and an event staffer with a headset pops his head in. "Ms Robbins?"

I look up "Yes?"

"There is a Cody Sandery looking for you upstairs. Want me to have them brought down?"

I give him a confused look "Cody Sandery?" I glance around the group to see if anyone recognizes the name. I get a bunch of empty expressions.

Then Mark pops in "Oh yeah…send her down please." The man exits the doorway while barking orders into his microphone.

"Her?" I ask. "Cody is a woman?"

"Yeah, she's your new side kick…" Mark says while flipping through his phone, then looks up at me with a warning glare. "…BE NICE." He says sternly.

"Nice? ….When am I ever not nice?" I ask as the group around me chuckles. "Besides, it's not me who has to put up with her the most…it's that one." I point over my shoulder at Izzie.

"Yeah well…I'm warning you all. She is a big name, so your ratings jump ten points just by having her stand next to you…" Mark grumbles as he brings his phone up to his ear for at least the tenth time since we've been here. A couple more minutes of goofing around, me trying to follow on the guitar as Callie sings us a Spanish song, and there is a knock on the door.

Mark opens it "Cody?" The woman's figure is blocked by the girth of my agent. He opens the door and ushers her in. As she steps into view, the whole room goes silent. This woman, for lack of a better word, is stunning. Flowing blonde hair frames a near perfect face. Her lips are full and shining. Her skin clear and radiant. Her eyes are the most beautiful green I have ever seen, they are like emeralds, only…the purest emerald would still appear cloudy next to these eyes. Her tall, lean frame is accented perfectly by the red button up three quarter length shirt she is wearing and the dark wash jeans that hug every curve perfectly. Being a girl grown up with hard labor, I can tell she herself has amassed the same muscle tone as I have.

"Woah…" Alex is the first one to break the silence, at which Izzie gives her husband a slap upside his head.

I shake myself out of my drooling and stand. "Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins…" I extend my hand to shake and she takes it. Her hands are strong, and I swear I felt a spark when we made contact. …_just static Z. Snap out of it. You are engaged. _She smiles at me, which makes me smile back.

"Yes…I know… I'm a huge fan." At this, her accent reveals that she is from Australia. …_wow, sexy Australian accent fits her…Damn it Robbins! Stop! _"…I'm Cody Sandery."

"It's a pleasure to meet you…" Our hands are still grasped, eyes still locked on each other. …_wow…_ A clearing of a throat pulls me away. "Oh uh… let me introduce you to the rest of my team. …This is Teddy Altman, my trainer…" Teddy bounds off the couch to meet the woman, and I swear I see a little drool trail down the side of her mouth. I can see Addison and Callie eyeing each other. "…That man over there talking away on his phone is Mark Sloan, my agent…" Mark just gives a little wave then returns to his conversation. "Umm…. That's Izzie Karev, your partner in crime for the rest of the tour, and her husband Alex Karev."

"Oh my god! Of course… Alex Karev, it's a pleasure…" She walks over to the man, who happily takes the woman's hand. Izzie joins Addison and Callie in glaring at the new woman. Another clearing of the throat breaks them up.

"And of course, the sexy red head is Dr. Addison Montgomery. She's a friend from home who is visiting to see the tournament." I point out the red head.

As they shake Addison adds "Teddy's my girlfriend…" at which the newcomer just smiles and looks at my blushing trainer.

"And finally…" I say, moving next to a very unhappy looking Callie "This is Dr. Callie Torres-"

"Arizona's fiancé." Callie cuts me off as she shakes Cody's hand.

The woman steps back and looks at the group. "Wow…it's a pleasure to meet all of you. I've…well…" she turns to me and places a hand on my arm "I've been watching you for years and… I know you must have people say this all the time but… I am your biggest fan!"

I give a nervous chuckle, my mind seeming to focus only on her hand that is softly stroking my upper arm. "I uhh…I didn't know bull riding was big in Australia." I say, lost in her green eyes. They make me feel like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Well… it's bigger there than it is here in America." She still has a grasp on my arm. "So when I heard you were looking for a new face… I jumped at the chance." Her emerald eyes looking straight into my soul.

"Well I'm ummm…very happy that uhhh, that I picked you up. I mean, we picked you up…the sponsors, I mean Mark…" I ramble on and on, trying to cover that Freudian slip.

"All right ladies…" Mark says after hanging up his cell phone. "Time to make your pay… Cody, your uniform is in that locker…and you three" he points to Izzie, Cody, and myself "are due upstairs in 15. Got it?" A round of nods and the men exit the room leaving just the women to get ready. I chance a glance at Callie and see she is steaming. She storms out of my dressing room and I follow.

"Cal…wait up …" She keeps walking. "Calliope!" I grab her arm to stop her. She turns to me, eyes blazing. "What's wrong?" I ask….stupidly.

"What's wrong?" _…uhh ohh, I know that tone. _"You just eye fucked your new team member right in front of me."

"Calliope! …I…No!" I don't know what to say. Yes, the woman is attractive but I love Callie with all my heart.

"Oh…so you don't think she's attractive?" She crosses her arms about her chest and juts out a hip. There is no safe way to answer this. Yes would mean I looked at this woman and found her attractive. No would mean I'm lying to my fiancé because clearly Cody is VERY attractive. Callie huffs "See!" She turns and storms down the hallway. It takes me a second to realize what is happening but soon I am running after her again. Catching up with her, I grab her by the arm and pull her into a storage room that is full of equipment.

"Calliope…you need to stop ok?" She just glares at me. "Look…she is attractive, yes. …Ok, she's gorgeous. But…she is suppose to be. That is her job, just like Izzie. That doesn't mean I want her." Still, my fiancé isn't listening. Running my hand through my hair, I take a deep breath. …_can't believe I am having this discussion on our anniversary. _"Sweetie, please…look at me…" Her eyes are on the ground, which she suddenly finds fascinating. I lift her chin until her eyes find mine. "I. Love. You. …Only you. I will always love you. You are the most gorgeous woman alive and I am the luckiest girl in the world to be with you. You put that Aussie to shame." She cracks a small smile. "There is only one person I will ever want, and I am standing in a dirty storage closet with her right now…" Her smile widens. "There is only one person I ever want to celebrate an anniversary with… and she made love to me this morning. Which was…amazing." Her mega-watt smile is threatening to break through. "…And there is only one woman who I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with, and she is standing in front of me right now." Finally, the line breaks and her smile is shining. My hands move to the back of her head and I pull her in for a passionate kiss. Her tongue enters my mouth and our bodies start to rub together. She pushes me back into a table of some kind, grabs under my ass and lifts me up onto the surface. I know where this is going and I am all for it.

We are interrupted by the ringing of my phone. Callie groans with frustration and tears her lips away from mine. I bring the phone up to my ear and pull Callie back towards me.

"What?" I answer, placing a peck on Callie's lips.

"**What the hell did I tell you?" **Mark barks.

"About what?" Another peck on the Latina. Her hands are back on my body.

"**Where are you?"**

"I'm busy." I say, Callie kissing me again, a smile playing at her lips.

"**You and the Doc better get UN-busy and you better get your ass up to the concourse pronto!"**

"Yes, Dad." Callie says into the mic then takes the phone from me and hangs up. "Guess play time is over…" She pouts.

I give her a kiss, hop off the table and button my shirt back up. She had managed to get it all the way undone in those few seconds. "Gotta go. Duty calls…." As I walk away my ass receives a sharp smack. I turn back to my fiancé.

"Remember…all that belongs to me now…" She says as she waves her engagement ring in the air. I give her a wink and exit the storage closet. I make my way up to the concourse to start in with all the promotional stuff for my sponsors, knowing my new side kick will be there, arms around me, her eyes bring, her smile shining.

…_focus Robbins. You can look, but you can't touch._

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok so…I looked it up and 'Cody' IS a female's name in Australia. I was trying to find something unique and then I saw this one and I liked it. If you don't…get over it, its my story :-p<p>

AN3: Alright, so…wonder what's going to happen with this new chick. Can Arizona keep her hands to herself? …Can Teddy? ….Is Cody even 'that way'? I don't know. Let me hear your thoughts.


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright, got caught up at work, so decided to crank out another chapter for you all. You guys are awesome with your reviews, so you make me want to be awesomer. …if that's a word… haha. Ok, don't know if I will get another update up tonight but I will definitely try! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 65<p>

Callie's POV:

"I'm not crazy right? She…she was totally drooling right? My girlfriend was totally drooling over the Australian whore…"

"Teddy wasn't the only one. …Arizona looked like she hadn't eaten all year, and Cody was a prime rib…" I say bitterly as I fling myself down on the couch in Arizona's dressing room. Addison joins me, passing across one of those mini bottles of liquor.

"I mean…what WAS that?" She says, taking a long drag for one of her own bottles.

I take a sip from one filled with tequila, the burning in the back of my throat sizzling against the anger and jealousy bubbling within me. "…she is gorgeous." I say weakly, Addison nodding in agreement. "But...Cody? …Really? What kind of name is Cody for a woman." I spit out, trying to use whatever ammunition I can find to tear this woman down.

"It's an old English name… Irish as well… means 'helpful one'." Addison adds dryly. She see my questioning look and continues "What?... I find genealogy fascinating…"

"Whatever…" I huff, finishing the small bottle and opening another. The rest of Arizona's team had left to do their own thing before the show starts which left Addison and me to our own devices, namely, belittling the new woman. I'm not blind, I could see that she was beautiful and yes…the accent made her even sexier but… Arizona was drooling. Like, saliva dripping out of her mouth, drooling. She didn't even hide it. Then Cody had to go all fan-crazy on her, with her stroking hand and puppy dog eyes. …_bitch. _

The three of them come back in about an hour later. Arizona and Cody are talking animatedly; Izzie is damn near crying from laughing so hard. Apparently Cody is quite the comedian, Arizona's face is flushed and her own eyes are glistening.

She sees me and walks over, placing a kiss on my lips and says cheerfully "Hey babe." I give her a tight smile.

"You all done?" I ask as Izzie and Cody walk over to their lockers and open them, digging through the several outfits that they wear throughout the tournaments. Arizona digs through her own bag, pulling out another shirt.

"Nope. Just a costume change." She gives me a wink as she takes off her white shirt, exposing her naked torso, save a perfectly white sports bra.

"Oh my god!" Cody cries. She almost runs over to Arizona, who has a startled look on her face. Cody's fingers are soon stroking my fiancé's scar tissue. First the entrance wound on her front, then she spins Arizona around and sees the even larger exit wound. "Arizona…" She whispers, tears forming at her eyes. …_who is this woman?_

"Its…nothing…" Arizona tries to brush off the new woman, knowing my eyes are on the two of them constantly. Cody's fingers are still stroking the flesh of my blonde's body, my jealousy and hate for this woman building exponentially.

She places her open palms on either side of her body, covering both scars entirely. "Does it still hurt?" Cody asks, voice full of concern.

"Ummm…." Arizona visibly swallows. "Sometimes…"

"She's fine… its psychosomatic pain." I say coldly, arms crossed over my chest. Cody looks at me, then back to Arizona …._who she is STILL touching._

Arizona finally brushes the woman's hands off her body and explains "She means its all in my head…" Arizona throws me an annoyed look, not wanting to start the same argument we've had about a million times.

Cody backs off a little and adds "Well…you did get shot… I'm guessing that hurts…"

"Thank you!" Arizona says, looking pointedly at me. "…someone gets it!" I just roll my eyes at Arizona, not wanting to discuss this in front of a crowd.

The next few minutes are a little tense, but soon Izzie and Cody provide comedic relief and the mood lightens. I can see that those two will get along well; they both have the same sense of humor. Arizona is in the bathroom getting ready for her next…whatever. I decide to join her. She is leaning over the sink, brushing her teeth when I sneak up on her.

"Ommpf!" Arizona yelps as I grab her waist and thrust my hips into her ass. I quickly spin the blonde around to face me. Pulling the toothbrush from her mouth and throwing it on the counter, my tongue fights its way into her mouth. Its minty fresh, and doesn't taste like Arizona at all but at this point I don't care. I need to claim what's mine, even better if the object of my jealousy is not ten feet away. I push her back against the counter and lift her up onto the ledge. Arizona is hesitant, but her lips respond to mine. My hands move to her signature blue shirt and start working on undoing her buttons. My fiance takes my hands in hers and pushes them away, so I move to the button and zipper of her pants.

"Cal…stop…" She gasps out as I let her come up for air, my hands don't stop working. "Callie…" Still, I push on, slipping my hand inside her pants and cup her sex. She grabs my offending hand and pulls it out while raising her voice "Calliope! …I said ENOUGH." I step back, not really sure what just happened. She hops off the counter and fixes herself. "Jesus…I'm working…" She growls.

"Babe… I just…" I don't know how to finish.

"Robbins! Let's move!" Mark calls from outside the bathroom.

"What's gotten into you?" Arizona asks with a disappointed look on her face as she exits the bathroom and leaves with the other two woman. I'm left in the bathroom, feeling like a complete moron. Like me fucking Arizona with her team in the other room would make this whole situation…this feeling in the pit of my stomach go away. …_she turned me down…she's never turned me down, well…besides when I was stuck in a hospital bed but that was different… _

Addison and I decide to walk around the arena since we still have a couple hours until the stadium opens its doors for the audience. I give Addison as much of a tour as I can, since I've had 100% more experience than she has at this type of event. Finally, we make it out onto the arena floor. Mark is walking back and forth infront of the chutes, talking on his phone. He is watching over the promotional stint Arizona is currently working on right now. She is looking hot in her blue shirt and cowboy hat, the same outfit she wore during our first 'date', if watching her ride can be called a date.

Izzie and Cody are wearing matching T shirts, with Arizona's logo on the front, a big 'Z'. Right now, the three of them are posing for yet another picture. Arizona is between the other two blondes, their arms wrapped around my fiancé. I can't but help to think that Cody is a little too close, her hand a little to far south on Arizona's back than it needs to be. Her boobs pushed out a little too far, her smile a little too bright. They stand like that for ten minutes, the three with their arms around each other or the two sidekicks posing on or around my girl who remains the center of attention.. The photographer is shouting out instructions. The three of them laughing, …_flirting more like it. _Arizona making more eye contact than necessary, Cody laughing a little harder than needed. Finally, the photographer says enough group shots, now he wants Arizona on her horse. George leads Skittles out, all shined up and pretty. As Arizona expertly mounts her steed, Cody is watching her like she is a god, some kind of movie star or super hero. Arizona takes a couple laps, does some spins and stunts on Skittles, making him rear back on his hind legs or prance like he is dancing. All the while the Aussie is has her eyes glued on her and my eyes glue on the Aussie.

"How about you do the barrels?" The photographer throws out as he is changing out his camera. Arizona signals George and he hurries to set up for a barrel race. Izzie and Cody scale the rails and sit atop them, watching their boss work the camera. Arizona runs the barrels like the pro she is. Skittles and her working in unison, leaning and turning with precision. All the while, the clicking of the camera is going a mile a minute. Then the photographer hands her a rope. She rides around on the back of the beast, spinning and twirling the rope high above her head.

"I got it…how about you rope the new girl? …Like you just bagged her eh?" The guy behind the camera calls out, laughing at the lesbian joke he just said. The color in Arizona's face drains, but Cody's explodes with excitement. The two women try to poise for the camera, but it just looks stiff and unnatural.

"Oh come on baby…" Cody plays, shoving Arizona slightly "…I know you know how to tie a girl up." She ends with a wink which makes Arizona blush. "You can play rough with me…I can handle it." At this, Cody takes off at a flat run. Arizona quickly catches on, takes chase and throws the rope perfectly around the Aussie's body. When it falls to her legs, Arizona yanks the rope tight, bringing down the woman. Arizona reels her in; all the while Cody is yelling and screaming, laughing her ass off and fighting to get away from Arizona who is pulling her back across the dirt. My blonde wastes no time in hogtying the woman and throwing her hand up in the air as if calling for the timer to stop.

"Wooo!" Izzie yells from atop the rails. To her it's all fun and games, to anyone else it's all fun and games. …Hell, even Arizona may think its all fun and games but I know that it's no such thing for Cody. I know when someone is gunning for my woman, and this chick is giving me the same feelings as Katie gave me. …_look how that ended._

Arizona bends down and unties her new friend, and once the woman's hands are free she reaches up and pulls Arizona down on top of her in the dirt. It looks like they are just playing, just wrestling, throwing each other on the ground and rolling around trying to claim dominance. …But I know that's not the case…._at least for Cody. Arizona wouldn't do that to me but…Cody doesn't know that._

As my fiancé fights her way out of the other woman's arms and up out of the dirt, she looks for me, a huge grin on her face. She grabs her rope and slowly stalks up to me. I can see the playfulness in her eyes, something I haven't seen in such a long time.

"Don't…" I warn her. She keeps stalking towards me, a playful look on her face. "Arizona…" I say, trying to suppress my own smile. "Don't you dare…"

"Or what…" Arizona challenges me, her rope spinning slowly to her side, ready for her to launch it at her target. She fakes a throw.

"Ahh!" I warn, raising a stern finger towards her. Arizona acts like she is going to back off, so I turn around to talk with Addison. Next thing I know, a rope is around my midsection and I am being pulled back. I'm about to fall when a pair of strong arms wraps around me and hold me up.

She leans in close to my ear, placing a tender kiss on my jaw line and whispers "I will always be there to catch you, Calliope…"

Turning my head, I look into those blue eyes full of loving and truth. "Promise?" I ask softly so only she can hear.

Her lips touch mine, our kiss sweet and tender, full of love and passion. Pulling back, she looks deep into my soul. "I do."

…_I do, too._

* * *

><p>AN2: Still think Cody is still innocent? Or is she just meshing with her new team incredibly well? That remains to be unseen…hell, I don't even know how I'm going to play it yet but trust…it will be drama filled.<p> 


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Last chapter tonight. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 66<p>

Arizona's POV:

"So what's with your babysitter?" Cody asks in her Aussie accent.

I look in the direction she nodded in and see Callie watching me like a vulture. Well, not me so much as my new employee. "She's not my babysitter, she's my fiancé." I say, posing for yet another picture. …_my cheek muscles are cramping up._

"She's watching you like a roo needing to be skewered…"_…not me._

"I don't know about all that but… she's uhh… possessive sometimes." I try to brush the subject off.

"What, like she owns you?" She looks back at the still simmering Latina. "I thought slavery was outlawed in the States." I just laugh at her.

"She just… doesn't trust easily." I say, which makes Cody eye my fiancé even more.

The next few hours are filled with the meet and greet. Hundreds of people line up in front of my table for my autograph and picture. Cody and Izzie work well together, and the two of them work well with me so I'm happy. I know Callie's jealousy monster is raging right now, but I don't have time to deal with that. I am at work, just like I don't expect her to drop her scalpel when I think a patient is coming on to her a little too strongly…or a nurse…or a fellow doctor. Which is another reason why I don't visit her much at her work, I get jealous too easily. I guess her and I work well in that way.

Callie and Addison make a couple passes throughout the event, checking in and just hanging out. Not many people know who exactly my fiancé is because I have refused to release anything about her. I don't want her under that kind of scrutiny, especially if it could hamper her career in any way, so our public displays of affection during these events are extremely toned down. Just knowing she is there is enough for me, but it doesn't stop Cody from being a little too…touchy?...with me. I'm not stupid, I've noticed the signs, the looks, the caresses. I'd be lying if I said they didn't do something to me. I find myself sweating when we are close. My heart picks up, my words get all fumbled around but I place that on her just being new and pretty. After we get to know each other more, after she becomes part of the team, after her newness wears off she will be just like any other woman. …A woman that I don't see because Callie is the only woman who exists for me. …At least that is what I hope for. If not, these last few weeks of the tour could be very long and very painful.

"How long have you two been together?" Cody asks during a lull in the excitement as she leans against the back of my chair.

"A year today…" I say as I hand back a poster I just signed to a little girl who looks so much like Callie it makes my heart melt.

"Wow…congrats." She says. I just smile, not really wanting to discuss my relationship with a stranger…albeit a hot stranger. _…smokin hot._

More people float past my table, and even more signatures are given out and pictures are taken. Today I have amassed a whopping 12 phone numbers because I've gotten tired of trying to brush them off. It's just easier to take their card, slip it in my back pocket, then throw them all away later. I would have collected more if I hadn't flat out refused more than three dozen men. It comes with the territory, being a 'hot' lesbian athlete draws out the very filthiest of men. All of whom think that 'just one night and I'll turn ya straight.' Ha! I could get their girlfriends off better than they ever could…but, alas I hold my tongue because that is what a role model does. …_being a role model isn't fun. Always taking the high road, being the better person. What if I don't want to be the better person. What if I want to shove a guys number down their throat and watch them choke on it. _One such gentleman approaches my table towards the end of the event, giving him a little extra time with me than he would have if there was a huge crowd.

As I am signing his poster, one of me with my new blue lined chaps, white shirt and cowboy hat…_this is my favorite one by far _he asks me "So you're a lez huh?" I look up at him, giving him a 'really, dude?' face and just hand him back his poster. He looks around, seeing if anyone is nearby. No one is except Cody, who is packing up supplies behind the table. "You know…I could help with that." _…this should be good._

I look him dead in the eye "Oh really? ….You got a way to change my genetics? Or …are you just god?"

He gives a cocky smile then moves in closer so he can get a glance down the front of my shirt. "No but… fifteen minutes with me and you'll be screaming his name." At this, Cody shoots up from her crouching position behind the table.

"Oi get a wolly dog up ya!" She yells, which gets a confused look from both the man and myself. "What? You got a kangaroo loose in the top paddock? …You heard me, rack off before I knock ya into next Tuesday ya bloody wombat!"

A knowing smile crosses the man's face. "Oh…is this the lucky woman?" He eyes between the two of us. "Nice… how much for a show?" Cody launches herself at the man but before she is able to reach him I pull her back.

"Ya lower than a snake's arsehole you are, ya lousy root!" Cody fights against my restraining arms.

"Cody! Enough!" I push her back. Then turning back the man, "Fuck off before I have your ass thrown out."

He saunters off but throws over his shoulder "My offer stands dyke…" Callie and Addison pass him, looking between the man and my very red face. Callie takes in my ruffled appearance, Cody breathing heavily behind me and our jostled table of supplies.

"What the hell happened?" She asks wide eyed.

Cody yells over the din of the crowd "Your father should have settled for a blow job!"

"ENOUGH." I give my newest teammate glare.

"Um…hello? What happened?" Callie says, Addison looking on in disbelief.

I go to respond but Cody cuts in "Some mongrel offered to have a naughty with Z to straighten her out. Was perving her real good too. He's lacking the full quid that one! Bumping his gums and-" Her Australian accent coming out strong.

"I said ENOUGH! You wanna stay on this team you shut your trap now!" I raise my voice, causing those passing who weren't watching stop and watch. I move in closer to her, Callie and Addison joining. "Thank you for sticking up for me but…you can't blow up on the fans like that." She gives an apologetic nod, then flashes me her stunning eyes. "Just… if you're going to stay with me, you need a thick skin. Learn to not take things personally. For as many fans as I have, there just as many of those assholes...if not more."

"Robbins!" Mark comes around the bend with Izzie. "Let's go…show time in 30. Ready?"

"Yeah, yeah I know." I wave him off.

"Alright superstar…let's get it done." He slaps me on the ass and takes off. Izzie slips in her own slap then follows Mark, giggling.

Cody, thinking it's some sort of team tradition gets her own slap in only her hand lingers and…cups a little. "Ooo…firm." She purrs then turns and leaves but not before throwing a wink over her shoulder at me. I give her a glare then grab my fiancé's hand and lead her down to my dressing room. When we get there it is empty thankfully. I pull on my competition shirt and pants. Looking in the mirror, I see Callie watching me, no…undressing me.

"Ready to ride cowgirl?" She purrs as she wraps her arms around me and her tongue works just below my ear.

"More than just a bull…" I say suggestively and take her lips in mine. Callie moves a knee between my legs and I grind down on it. "God…" Her hands start to work against my clothed shirt. She takes the hat off my head and pushes me back against the training bed. I lay back and Callie climbs on top of me, her knee keeping pressure on my center.

"If I try to fuck you again, are you going to stop me?" Her fingers, playing at the seam of my pants. Her knee thrusting against my center.

"Jesus…Calliope just hurry…" I say, needing a release.

Her strong hands slip below the denim of my pants and find a pool of arousal under my pink boy shorts. Moaning into her mouth, I let the feeling of her wash over me. Warmth moves through my body, her fingers bringing me closer to a release.

"Come for me Arizona…" She growls as her finger moves like the speed of light against my hard clit. My face is scrunched up in pleasure, her lips and teeth attack exposed neck. My fingernails dig into the flesh of her back, urging her on harder. "Damn it… fucking come… do it… come for me…." Her teeth sink into the flesh above my pulse point. The mixture of pleasure and pain sending me over the cliff. A moan slips from my lips, my body convulsing under my fiancé's.

"Fuck…" I gasp out, my body still spasming randomly. Callie gives a satisfied laugh, withdraws her hand from my pants and licks her fingers clean.

There's a loud rapping at the door, followed by someone shouting "15!"

"Guess that's my cue." The Latina pushes herself off me, and pulls me up. After laying a deep, passionate kiss on my lips, she says "Go get em babe." With another peck, she is out of my dressing room door, leaving me trying to find a clear head so I can hopefully not die on top of a bull tonight.

…_she's one animal I'll never be able to tame._

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok, so I tried my hand at some Aussie slang. Hopefully it's not awful. Native insults isn't really something that you can do much research on but I tried. Let me know what you think.<p> 


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: So I was told that my Australian slang was way off…sorry yall. That's what I get for googling for content. If I offended anyone, my bad. Soooo not my intent. Maybe an extra chapter tonight will put me back into your good graces. …And this is for real the last chapter tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 67<p>

Callie's POV:

The lights of the stadium are just starting to dim as I get to the VIP section, signaling only a few minutes left until show time. I take the only seat left, between Mark and Cody…_fucking great._

She turns to me "How many of these have you been to?"

"Umm….a couple. You?" I ask in reply.

"This is my first PBR one; I've been to a couple amateur rodeos but nothing like this…" She's in awe of the sheer size of the arena. Izzie, George and Addison are seated behind Cody, Mark and myself.

Addison leans down and whispers in my ear opposite from Cody "Try not to kill her. But if you do…Izzie and I will vouch for you." I burst into a silent fit of giggles. Cody is flipping through the program, her eyes spending too much time on my blonde.

"Where you there?" She asks me, pointing to a picture of Arizona raising last year's gold cup high above her, one arm stuck in that god awful sling. A smile slowly moves across my face.

"Yeah… I was." I say softly, memories of that night flashing through the front of my mind. It makes me remember why she is here, why I am here. Why I need to put up with all this bullshit that comes with her being who she is and her doing what she does. …_that's why…because she is the best._

"What was it like? …I watched in on YouTube like a hundred times, and I always got goosebumps but-"

"Better...better than that." I cut her off. "It was…amazing. I…I'll never forget it. …And I'll never be able to describe it. Not in a way that will ever do it justice. She was…what she was feeling that night was pure. Nothing fake…no ill words. It was just pure….Arizona. It was beautiful." Everyone around us had quieted to listen to me and now we sit in silence, remembering that magical night.

"Think she can do it again?" Cody breaks the silence. "I mean…coming in so late and all."

Mark answers for everyone. "Absolutely. Arizona is stubborn. When she sets her mind on something, God help you if you get in her way." We all bust up at this, knowing he has spoken the truth.

The lights dim and the PBR introduction video starts playing. Gary Allen's "Get Off on the Pain" is heard over the loud system in the background as video clips and pictures of riders and bulls flash across the giant screen atop the stage. It's different than last years, but Arizona is still prevalent. Flashes of blonde hair and blue eyes litter the screen every couple of seconds. The song fits Arizona to a T. It should be her personal theme music. They show her celebrating after a great ride, they also show her being wheeled out of the arena on a stretcher…_headed to my ER._ When the PBR logo finally appears on the screen, images of this participates dissolving behind it, the crowd erupts. The music fades into the player introduction video. Each rider having their say in why they are here, where they come from, or anything they feel like sharing with their fans.

An angelic face with a dimpled grin and ice blue eyes take command of the screen "Do I think bull riders are the toughest of all athletes?" Arizona's voice fills the stadium, which stokes the already burning flame of her fans. She is repeating a question she was asked off camera "... haha ummm…. I uhhh. I don't know. I mean, fighters and, and football players have to be tough I guess… But I…I think bull riders are the most…fearless of all athletes. We face death at every ride. We…we know eight seconds stand between us and victory, or us and death. …And we face it head on at every shot we can get… Why do I do it? …It's in my blood, it's what I was born to do…I think, anyways. Its natural, it feels right. When I'm there…on that bull, I can feel it breathe, I can feel its muscles working under me, we…we fuse into one being, fighting eachother…its carnal…instinctual. Me vs. him, let the stronger creature survive…" Arizona's face fades out and pictures of her rides last year are played at real time. Then her fateful ride that landed her in my ER is shown in slow motion. Finally, her raising the trophy high above her beaten body with the help of her team dissolves, Arizona's face appearing behind it.

"No…I'm not here because of last year… I'm here inspite of last year. Yeah, I won, so what? Obviously it wasn't enough for some people so….I'm back. I'm here to settle a score, to end the talk once and for all. …these days there's a lot of talk but that's it, it's all talk. I'm here to take action. I'm not one who goes looking for fights but I uhhh I'm not afraid to swap skin and blood when it comes down to it...You know? …If you want to go, let's go. Let's take it outside. …The arena…the dirt… that's where all the scores will be settled. Because in that instant… it's not man against man, its man against beast. Man versus nature. The toughest challenge of all, the same fight mankind has been fighting since day one… I'm here to win, and I won't give up until I do." Again, the arena erupts. Her fans making themselves known, showing their support for their fighter…their hero. The player introduction video fades out, Burke being the last one up on the screen. His confidence and attitude is sickening, and there is an audible booing that can be heard as his face fades out.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, lets welcome tonight riders." Richard Webbers voice booms over the PA system. "At number 30…." He introduces each rider as they walk out of the tunnel and onto the arena floor. Only the top three get the special introduction on top of the stage. Arizona has moved from dead last to ranked 8th. Her progress has slowed now that she is competing against riders who are a lot closer to her skill level, and gaining ground on them is slow, almost glacial pace. …_and she's running out of time. _

"Next…The rider you have all been waiting for. The Reigning Queen of the Arena! Originally from Colorado but now she proudly calls the Emerald City her home. All the way from Seattle, Washington please welcome….. Aaarrizzonnnaaaaaa Rrrroobbbbinnnnsssssssss….." The blonde moves into the spotlight, her hat in one hand, her other hand waving to the crowd. She turns to one end of the arena and slowly spins to face every side of stadium, ending at the VIP section. Sending her usual wave to Mark and her team, she adds a wink to me and blows me a kiss. …_that's my cowgirl…_

The lights on the arena floor dim and all eyes turn to the stage. Number three is introduced with a bang and fireworks. Alex Karev is then announced at number two, his silhouette being emphasized by the fireworks going off around him. Izzie is out of her seat, applauding for her husband. Alex gives his signature tip of the hat to the audience and adds an extra one in the direction of his wife. Finally, the grand introduction of the king…_king of the sleaze_ Burke is surrounded by more fireworks, more bangs, louder music. He gives his usual shallow bow and as the music fades out, a louder round of boo's can be heard. My section happily joining in. …_that's what you get, bring down the best, and you are brought down even harder._

"He's an arsehole…" Cody sneers. …_maybe she's not all bad._ There is a round of agreement from the lot of us. "You know…I almost signed with him…but I met him and decided being unemployed was better than having to put up with his ego every day."

"Really? …you almost signed with Burke?" Izzie asks. The Aussie nods.

"Yeah, I've been watching the tour for…ten years and seen everyone of these riders float in and out. Burke has talent of course, but he is the cockiest son of a bitch I've ever met…and that's saying something." She says off handedly.

"Didn't know Burke was looking for faces…" Marks says almost to himself. Cody just shrugs and turns her attention back to the arena as the first rider is getting set. "When did you meet with him?"

"Oh ummm…about a week after the tour started. …After the whole…calling Arizona out thing." This gets a round of eye rolls and murmurs. "It's a shame too… someone so close to Arizona giving out personal information like that… so sad."

My brain starts working, trying to remember the details…._wait.._ "How do you know who leaked that?" I ask.

"He was on the phone with her…constantly…." She says, watching as the rider gets set on his bull. _…makes sense, need contact with an inside source. He would have to have her cell…WAIT!_

"HER? !" I ask. Mark catches onto my train of thought and perks up. Cody is being interrogated, and not liking it. She slowly nods, almost afraid to answer. "What do you mean…HER? !" I ask slowly.

"I…I don't… He talked about her a lot. Saying she was really close to Z." She's backing up in the chair as much as she can.

"What was her name?" I ask, already knowing the answer but hoping I am wrong. …_she can't be that low, can she?_

I can almost see Cody's mind racing through her memory, trying to pin point a specific name. "I uhh….I don't really remember… Courtney?...Karla? ….I don't know." Another second then she adds "Last name was fancy sounding though. Mc…something… I don't know, but he said they use to date so-"

…_fucking kidding me. _"Katie McKenzie?" I ask sharply, cutting her off midsentence.

"Yes! That's it." She says with a triumphant smile on her face. I sit back in my seat, processing the news I just received. …_how? _"Why…is that bad?" Cody asks, not knowing what information she just revealed.

I turn to Mark and voice my concern, he just shrugs, also wondering how this happened. He had paid a PI handsomely to get this information and it was wrong…flat out wrong. _…why would she do that? I mean…it makes a hell of a lot more sense that she would do that instead of Travis. I never believed that he could do that. He loves Arizona…like she is his sister. But…why. _Then it hits me. That awesome little talk I had with Katie as I watched Arizona tame another wild animal. 'She broke my heart, and she'll break yours too.' _…you made sure of that, didn't you? _This whole thing, the leak…she knew Arizona wouldn't be able to back down. Katie knows her almost as well as I do. She knows her family, knew her brother. Knows how hard Arizona fought for it. She would know exactly what to say to push every single one of her ex-girlfriends buttons. And I can see Katie providing that ammunition to the lowest of the low…one, Preston Burke. He wanted another crack at her, and so did Katie. They just wanted different cracks.

…_and both of them involved cutting me out of the picture._

* * *

><p>AN2: Uh ohh….what does this mean?<p> 


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Ok so…first chapter of today. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 68<p>

Arizona's POV:

After rider intros and the playing of the national anthem, I leave the chute area and make my way back to my dressing room.

"Ms. Robbins…"A cool voice says from behind me. I turn and see Preston Burke looking down on me. "I just want to say it's great to how you are taking it all…"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing… just that I know some people don't handle it that well." He says, a smile playing at his face.

"Look Burke, I got shit to do so…either explain or I'm leaving…." I go to turn away but he cuts in.

"You know…being on top then….being put back where you belong…. On the dirt, below me." He says with a cocky grin on his face. I slowly turn back to the man and walk up to him to where I am inches from his body. He's taller than me, which means I have to look up to look him in the eye but I don't need to be the same height to get the point across.

"Don't get too comfortable up there in first… you'll be eating the ground soon enough." I quickly walk away from the man. …_fucker. I'll show you who belongs in the dirt. Your on that stage because your scared to get dirty._ I come storming into my dressing room, Teddy visibly jumping at the sound of the door flying open.

"Woah…what's gotten in to you?" She says as I throw myself down on the training bed next to her.

"Burke." Is all I say. That's all that needs to be said. Teddy starts taping up my right hand, the two of us sitting in silence. Alex soon enters without knocking.

"So…." He breaks the quiet. "…She's hot." Teddy and I laugh at the obviousness of his statement. "Whose getting her?" He asks.

"No one is 'getting her'." I say as I give him a pointed look.

"Oh come on…she's looking for it from someone…" He says.

"And it's not going to be from any of us. …You have a wife. I have a fiancé and Teddy has a girlfriend." Besides…rule number one on the team is don't sleep with someone else on the team." At which Karev gives me an eye roll.

"Whatever… I'll see you out there…" He gets up and leaves.

I turn to Teddy. "Look…I know you are still a newborn and all but let me tell you… dating a woman can be dangerous. They get mad jealous. You need to watch your drooling when you are around Addison. Her and Callie seem to be looking for ways to skin Cody and I don't need any more drama right now." I say as I try to rub out a headache that is threatening to consume my head.

"Look whose talking! …Heard you two took a dirt bath together." She snips, referencing the little 'wrestling' match me and the new girl had today.

"I know I know… I…. I'm working on it, ok? I just… need to get through today then her and I will have a-"

Teddy cuts me off "Make out session?"

"TALK! …Have a talk. She needs to…calm down." The rest of the time is spent in private contemplation. I know I've let Cody get too far with her flirting. …_but I don't know if it is flirting..she may just be that kind of girl. The touchy, flirty kind that stick up for someone they just met. She doesn't have to be interested in me that way…she may just being who she is. _

I pull on my chaps and adorn my boots with my silver spurs. Checking myself in the mirror, I grab my vest as Teddy grabs my helmet and her training bag. We make our ways to the chutes to watch the show until its my time. We take a spot at the rails and watch as rider after rider struggle against their beasts. I take this down time to go over the math for about the millionth time. _…8__th__. That's a long way from 3__rd__. Shit, I don't know…I don't even know if its possible. 5__th__? Yes. 4__th__? Maybe but 3__rd__….we start talking about parting the Red Sea._

"Z!" Karev yells, pulling me out of my head. He pulls me into our ritual hug, hand clasped between us. "Ride Easy."

"Ride Safe." I say back.

"Robbins!" an event staffer yells, telling me my bull is ready to go. Handing my cowboy hat to Teddy, I fasten up my riding vest, pull my leather riding glove over my taped hand and flex it. Next I pop in my mouth guard and secure my helmet over my head. I chance a glance towards the VIP section and can see Callie watching. I give her a small wave, which she returns, and then I scale the rails. The bull I am riding is called 'Bones' and he is a mean son of a bitch. One of the biggest bulls I've ever seen and definitely one of the hardest bulls I've ever had to sit on. My stomach rolls a little, but I suppress my nerves as I make contact with the animal. _…they can sense fear. _He fights the addition of my weight within the small confines of the closed chute. Guys are all around above me, ready to pull me out at the first sign of danger but I wave them off. …_I got this guys. _I stick with Bones until he calms down then I start tying my bull rope. The world slowly starts to fade away. Its just me and Bones, me and this beast. Finding a solid grip, I give it an extra tug for good measure. Bounce up and down on his back, getting me seat then take a deep breath. …_eight seconds Z. You got this girl. _The guys around me are shouting for my go. Another deep breath. …_just another bull. Just another ride. Focus. _Then I give my nod and the gate breaks free from under my left hand.

Bones comes out of the gate swinging. Jumping and spinning with so much force it knocks the wind out of me. …_Jesus he's a big boy. _

8…His first buck catches me off guard, but I'm back on track.

7…Spinning like a top, I loose sense of direction but I hang on.

6…_breathe, Z, breathe. Focus on the animal. Feel him move beneath you._

5… His bucks are getting bigger and stronger. Thrashing me around like a wet rag.

4…_fuck! Is it eight seconds yet?_

3…_Shit, something's wrong…._

I feel a shift in the animals footing. He's not trying to buck me but trying to remain upright. He's tripped and is now fighting gravity. Slowly, he starts to fall, me along for the ride. The ground approaches and I slam down hard on it, knocking the wind out of me. Bones doesn't care about the safety of his rider, he just wants to get up. He rolls, pinning me under the nearly 2000 lb animal, my hand still tied to his back. I can feel my body being squashed, the bones in my chest protesting the force. …_I can't breathe. _I don't know how long the animal stays on top of me. He is rocking back and forth, trying to find momentum to get up. Finally, the weight lifts, and he comes up bucking. I see his hind quarters raise above me and I instinctively curl into the fetal position to protect my most vital parts. My right side is up, hands and arms protecting my now helmetless head. It had been torn off during the struggle and I am left exposed. My legs curl into my body, bracing for a hit. I hear the howls and yells of the bull fighters, trying to pull Bones away from me but its not enough…not in time, anyways. His back legs come down on my body, delivering a blow that could crush metal.

"Get up Z!" I hear someone yell but there is no one near me. "Get up! Hit the button!" _…hit the button…shit I need to get up. _I need to hit the challenge button if I want a reride. My bull tripped, meaning I received a foul. I have thirty seconds to hit the challenge button at the center of the chutes if I want the ride reviewed and a possibility of a reride. …_get up. Get up! _It takes everything I have to right myself so quickly after such an encounter, but I do. My body isn't responding 100% yet but I make my way to the chutes and punch the big red button located there.

Its announced immediately after I hit the challenge button that I will, in fact, get a reride. It was up to me to get there in time…just one of those rules. The crowd erupts, excited to see me get another shot at the monster of the bull. My world is spinning; I'm leaning against the rails under the button for support, trying to make the ground stop moving beneath me. My body is screaming in pain but I don't know why. I know I'm bleeding, but from where or how badly…I can't look. Before I know it…

…_darkness._

* * *

><p>AN2: Uh oh…what's happening?<p> 


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Another chapter for all my lovely readers. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 69<p>

Callie's POV:

When Arizona is called up to her chute, my heart starts pounding. My hands start sweating and my mind starts racing with possible scenarios. The next always being bloodier and deadlier than the last. …_snap out of it Torres. She's a pro. She'll be fine. _The atmosphere around me shifts from light hearted to dead serious. Her team zeros in on the blonde on top of the black spotted, white coated bull.

"This is so awesome…" Cody breathes out. She finally getting to see her 'hero' ride in real life. No TV or computer screen between the two of them.

"Alright Blondie, make it count." Mark adds.

"You got him…" George says softly.

I watch as Arizona wrestles the bull within the chute. He isn't happy about being confined in the small space and is trying to fight his way out. The guys around Arizona are trying to pull her out so the bull can settle down but she just waves them off. Bones tries to raise up and climb the rails but Arizona just hangs on and waits him out, showing him who is boss. Finally, he resigns to the fact that the woman is sticking around a while longer and settles back down. Arizona starts working on her bull rope. She ties, then undoes it and ties it up again. Finding a good grip even more important now that her hand still isn't at 100%. She finds a hold, gives it another yank. She does her little bouncy dance on the back of the animal and takes a couple deep breaths. She nods and then the next second the gate busts open.

There is a whirl of animal legs and horns, a single hand raised above two moving bodies. The bull spins so fast its hard to get a read on how Arizona is doing, but she looks strong. Time passes slowly, no one in the crowd breathes as their favorite rider is taken for one of the most dangerous rides in her life.

Then…the bull stumbles. A leg trips and the bull falters. He is trying to compensate for him being off balance but its not enough. He falls to the dirt hard, taking his rider along with him. Bones fights to get up, using the ground below him, and my fiancé, as leverage to push himself up right. When he finally does, he's pissed and starts bucking again. My brain doesn't have time to process it all, but I see Arizona curl around herself and then next split second she is being pelted with two hooves by the raging beast. My heart stops. …_Arizona…_ I wait for Teddy to rush to her side, but no one enters the arena.

At some point, all of us have stood from our seats. My hand grasping hard on Marks arm. "Why…why are they helping her?" I ask as my blonde struggles to pull herself up, obviously dazed.

"No one can touch her…she has to get up herself…" He says weakly, watching his favorite girl in pain.

"What? WHY?" I yell, panic setting in.

"She needs to hit the challenge button so the ride can be reviewed and given a re-ride." He explains as the blonde moves back to the chutes, reaching for something. …_at least she's moving._

Richard's voice booms over the PA system "Looks like Arizona Robbins will be getting another shot at Bones!" The crowd erupts. …_she has to do that again?_ I watch as the limp body of Arizona slumps against the railings of a closed chute, Teddy promptly launching herself over the guard rails and attending to her battered rider.

The next thing I know I am flying down the halls of the arena and towards the basement, pushing past anyone who stands in my way. I can hear Mark and the rest of the team following me, but I can't look back. My focus is dead ahead, I need to get to her as soon as I can. I trust Teddy to take care of her but I need to see her myself. I need to help her. …_this is my fault. I forced her to ride again. She wasn't going to do this anymore, she was done but…I forced her. _Making it to her dressing room in record time, I see Teddy helping a limping Arizona through the door. Seeing just the back side of my fiancé, the sight of blood makes my stomach turn, my heart stop, my brain freeze.

Teddy places the blonde on her training table and quickly pulls open her training bag. Arizona looks up and sees my face. "Cal…I'm ok."

"Don't Arizona." I say as I come and stand in front of her. Grabbing supplies from Teddy's bag, I start doing my own exam. Teddy starts pulling off her shirt, trying to get to her open wounds. "Pupils reactive…" I say softly, more for my own reassurance. "Follow my fingers…" I instruct the woman in front of me.

"Cal…" She tries to brush away my finger.

"Do it." I say sternly and watch as the ice blue eyes follow my finger as I move it back and forth, up and down. "Did you hit your head?" I ask.

"No."

"Arizona…" I warn.

"Babe, I didn't I swear." She looks directly into my eyes to show she's not lying.

"Oh my god!" Cries a voice just inside the door. The rest of the team is now observing the exam. Cody cries out at the sight of blood dripping from the slice on Arizona's upper right arm. Izzie and Mark shush her, knowing I do not want to deal with a hysterical fan-girl right now, especially since I am seconds away from being hysterical.

I look at the wound. Its deep and there is already bruising forming around it in the shape of an oval …_a hoof. _Teddy pulls Arizona's pants off her, exposing another open wound on her lower right thigh where another hoof made contact and sliced through the skin. Addison is at Teddy's other side, pulling on surgical gloves and hands a pair to me. The three of us move as one unit over the flesh of the injured blonde.

"Think you broke anything?" I ask. Arizona tests her bruising limbs then shakes her head. I perform my own exam and determine that she didn't.

"Can you…" She nods toward her onlookers. She is sitting on a padded bed in her sports bra and pink boy shorts, feeling exposed. I look over and see those bright green eyes snaking up and down the nearly naked form of my fiancé.

"OUT!" I point at her, but the whole group jumps and heads out the door to wait outside.

"Thank you." She says softly as she flinches away from the sting of an antibacterial wipe Addison is scrubbing her leg wound with. Teddy is working on her arm, both immersed in their task at hand, leaving me nothing to do.

I stand in front of her and look in her eyes. "Are you ok?" She nods. "Arizona…don't lie to me. You fainted…"

"I didn't faint." She says with an eye roll. I am about to argue when she cuts me off "Ok so…I may have…kind of blacked out. But only for like a split second… I'm f-" She catches herself before she says that awful word. "I'm good…really." Addison is working on stitching up her wounds, and Teddy is wiping away the smeared blood. I stand back and let the two work, all the while, my eyes studying the blonde for any signs of other injuries. …_a bull rolled over her. She was crushed. And she only got two deep cuts. …always playing with fire. _

After ten minutes she is all stitched up, adding another 25 to her lifetime total. Teddy helps her off the table and she tentatively walks back and forth in the dressing room, testing her body. Slowly, she starts doing more and more, finally stretching and jumping up and down. Bright bruises now adorn her right side, the part of her body that was exposed to the wrath of Bones. She gives us all a nod, saying that she is good to go.

"Arizona…" I say.

"Don't." She says flatly, reaching into her bag, pulling out another pair of pants and a red shirt. Her other outfit being ruined by her blood and the hooves of steel.

"You sure you're ok?" Teddy asks.

"Yes. I'm fine. …Now, tape me up. I got another ride to finish." She says, not making eye contact and sitting on the edge of the table. Her trainer goes about re-taping her hand and taping up her thigh and arm for an extra layer of protection and to help prevent the skin from pulling at her stitches during the trauma of another ride. After, Teddy grabs her bag and Addison's hand and leads her out of the room leaving just Arizona and myself. I watch as she dresses herself.

Holding up her chaps, her hand pokes through the hole created by the beasts hoof sliced through them. "Fuck…" She breathes out, more upset about her ruined chaps than her being pummeled by a monster. She see's the tears forming in the corner of my eyes, walks up to me and wraps me in a tight hug. "Calliope…"

"I'm sorry…" I whisper against her neck.

"Why?" She pulls back. "This wasn't your fault sweetie." Her face has a smile on it. "He tripped, it happens…It's a scrape."

"You could ha-" I'm cut off by her lips on mine. First its slow and reassuring, then it grows passionate. Her tongue invades my mouth. I can smell the earth that has been ground into her pores, the faint scent of animal still on her skin.

"Robbins!" Mark calls as he busts through the door. Seeing what he has interrupted, he immediately back pedals. "Oh umm…come on. You're up again soon. They want you out there." Arizona nods her head and her agent leaves the room again.

"Well… lets try this again huh?" She says, grabbing her gear again then taking my hand and leading us out. Instead of pointing me back to our seats, she takes us to the area behind the chutes. Alex and Burke are the only ones left to ride. Arizona tells us that rerides take place after all scheduled rides, so the area is usually more empty and we should be able to watch from back here. I chance a glance at Cody and see her eyes wide, taking it all in.

We take a spot on the rails, waiting for Alex's ride. I'm on Arizona's left side and Cody takes her right. As normal when I'm nervous, I play with Arizona's hand in mine. Running my fingers across her strong hand, I find its bare.

"Where's your ring? I ask, pulling the hand up to look at it. Arizona smiles and reaches into her shirt and pulls out the necklace we exchanged for Valentines day, her ring now added to its chain.

"Didn't want to lose it, or risk it getting smashed…" She explains, tucking it back in under her riding vest and shirt. The stadium quiets as Alex gives his nod and the bull is unleashed. Arizona and Izzie are hollering at the top of their lungs, rooting on their favorite male rider. He can't hang on and is bucked just after five seconds. He throws his usual temper tantrum and takes off towards the back to cool off, Arizona nodding to Izzie, allowing her to follow her husband.

"Good to see you up and moving…" A voice calls from behind us. I don't need to see the man to know who it is. …_Burke. _The three of us turn and face him.

"Thanks Preston." Arizona says cheerfully, trying to take the high road. He nods, looks at Cody and myself on either side of the blonde. He gives a little chuckle and pats Arizona on the arm directly over her newly stitched up wound and walks towards his waiting bull. The body next to me tenses in pain, face screwing up in concentration trying not to let it show on her features. Both Cody and I immediately turn our attention to my fiancé. My hands on her right side, instinctively looking for any bleeding or trauma. Cody is holding her left side, hand grasped in the blondes and the Aussie's other hand on the small of my fiancé's back. Arizona shakes us both off.

"I'm fine…" She says, and looks at Cody's hand still in hers. She shakes her hand free, forcing Cody to let go and glares in the direction the man just retreated to. "Fucker…" She says under her breath. We turn back to our positions on the rail, all three of us getting ready to watch the asshole ride. We, not so secretly, hope the bull knocks the fucker off and tramples him.

Seeing Burke registers something in my brain. "Did…did you know it wasn't Travis? …It was Katie." I say softly. Arizona's eyes snap to mine.

"How…how did you find that out?" She asks. I nod to the woman on the other side of her.

Her reaction doesn't seem right to me. …_like she already…no! _"Wait…you knew?" She doesn't answer me. "…You knew and you lied to me?" During this time, Burke has taken an unsuccessful ride.

"Robbins!" an event staffer calls. Arizona just gives me a look then grabs her helmet and climbs the rails of her chute to get set on a monster of a bull for the second time tonight.

…._she lied to me._

* * *

><p>AN2: Uh oh… looks like Arizona is in the doghouse. Let me know what you think, I love reviews!<p> 


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: They always make it difficult don't they? Let's see how the rest of the night goes. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 70<p>

Arizona's POV:

Packing it in for the night, I throw my ruined outfit from earlier in the trash. …_that was my favorite shirt too._ I've already had Mark on the phone with my sponsors to get me a new set of gear. I need everything. Pants, chaps, shirts… one of the perks is getting it all free and blinged out. My team has collected in my dressing room, waiting for their instructions. Everyone is in high spirits. Despite my first bad ride, my re-ride was a success. I was able to ride Bones for a very nice score of 90.75. And since neither Burke nor Alex were able to hold on for eight seconds, I have gained some ground on both of them.

"Awesome ride Blondie!" Mark calls above the din of the group. I send him a wink over my shoulder. Cody and Izzie are sitting back, joking around. Alex is here, although not his usual happy self. …I should say, he is crankier than usual since he had a bad ride. George is sitting back, just enjoying the show. Teddy and Addison have taken up the training bed, talking between themselves. Callie hasn't spoken to me since before my re-ride. I know I'm in the dog house, I just don't know how badly yet.

When we are all ready to leave, I take Callie's hand in mine. She gives me a look but I pull her along beside me. My body is starting to stiffen up, bruising starting to set in and take hold on my battered frame. …_I'm getting too old for this. I swear I didn't hurt this much five years ago. _As we walk out of the stadium as a group, Cody walks at my other side. She has been prattling on and on about my ride since the second I stepped off the dirt. She enveloped me in a bone crushing hug, using strength that I wouldn't have expected from her. The look on Callie's face was murderous. I quickly shook the unwanted woman off me, but it wasn't fast enough. That, combined with my fiancé finding out I had…ok, yes I lied, to her means this is going to be a long night. My bullet wound has been throbbing for hours…_stress? Yeah, up to my neck in it right now._

"What are you doing tonight?" Cody asks me. The rest of the group had been talking about going out to celebrate a successful night.

"I'm spending the night of my anniversary with my fiancé." I say pointedly, but somehow my tone doesn't seep into the Aussie's thick skull and she continues to chat flirtingly with me the entire walk to our caravan. I can feel Callie's grip tense around my fingers.

At our cars, we all split up, Cody finding a ride with Mark back to the hotel. The ride back to our room is quiet, just the low playing music can be heard in the cab of my truck. Every step down the hallway to our door is torturous. Callie still hasn't said anything, though she's not really acting all that upset…at least actions wise. More withdrawn than anything.

She goes about getting ready for bed as always. The atmosphere is still icy but she has yet to say anything, so I think maybe she just needs a cooling off period. She spends over an hour in the bathroom but finally comes out as I am strumming the strings of my old guitar.

"So…what little number are you going to model for me tonight?" I play, then turning I see Callie clad in her old med school t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. "Ummm…not that you don't make everything look hot babe but…sweats? ….It still is our anniversary, you know." She moves to her side of the bed, lays down facing away from me and pulls the covers over her body.

"Is it? I thought it was your first date with Cody." She says coldly as I lay down next to her.

I roll my eyes, and place a hand on her covered hip "Callie…stop."

"Stop? …Me stop?" Callie bolts off the bed and away from my touch. "NO Arizona…you stop. You stop pretending like you aren't attracted to her. That you don't want her. ….I saw the way you looked at her. And a blind man can see the way she drools over you every time your back is turned. …she can't keep her fucking hands off you and you LET her!"

"What do you want me to do? Tell her to stop looking at me? …I'd get rid of her but it wasn't me who hired her. The sponsors like her… the fans like her… everyone likes her… I can't go beg to the people who sign my paycheck to have them can her because my fiancé is jealous." I point to my fiery Latina. "I would never cheat on you… I love you, I want a fut-"

"I know, you want a future with me. But there's a difference between wanting a future with someone and wanting to bury your head between her legs…" She spits out. "The leak…why did you lie to me?" She asks, facing away from me.

"It…I didn't…" I don't know what to say, a little startled at the sudden change in topic.

"You lied to me Arizona! Flat out lied." Callie turns back to face me, her eyes are starting to glisten over. "Why…why are you always protecting everyone else? Even if it hurts me? …I'm never your first concern."

"You are always my first concern! ….I wasn't protecting Katie. I was protecting YOU." I reply. Callie balks at my words but I press on. "I told you it was Travis because I knew you wouldn't react wildly if it was him. Had I told you it was Katie, what would you have done?... You just had a bullet rip through your chest. You were already on the verge of a heart attack just from having a conversation with your parents. …What would have happened if I told you it was Katie that did all this, it was because of Katie that we had our fight…that it was because of her I signed on for another season? You would have gotten all wound up, balls to the walls, cage fighter crazy! You would have stressed your heart to its brink …I wasn't going to let that happen. Not when I had already lost you once… So I lied. Yes, it was wrong. But it was the lesser of two evils at the time." We stand in silence for a tense couple of seconds, both of us processing all of this. "Where are you going?" I ask as Callie starts moving around the room.

"I can't sleep here tonight." Callie says, taking her key card and moving to the door.

My stomach twists at the thought of us not working this out here and now. We've never had a blow up and let it go unfixed. …_that's why we have rules. Your rules, Callie. _"Calliope please…." I beg.

"No Arizona..." She takes a deep breath. "What I really want to do is throw my engagement ring at you, tell you to go fuck your Australian whore like you have been dying to do all day, and then grab the next plane out of this god forsaken city but… I'm not. So…I need to get away from you for a while." Throwing the door open, she storms out. "Don't follow me…" And it closes with a click behind her.

I am left in the large, empty hotel room, heart breaking in two. …_jesus Christ Arizona. What have you done this time? _Ten minutes after my fiancé left me, there is a firm knock at my door. I run to it, hoping that Callie just needed to walk off a little of her anger.

"What the fuck did you do?" Teddy says, holding her toiletry bag.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, looking her up and down. She is clad in her pajamas.

"Apparently I am your new roommate. …Callie kicked me out of my room." She pushes past me.

"What?"

"She comes tearing into my room, tears running down her cheeks, spitting out Spanish like nothing I've ever heard before. …Somewhere in her rampage Addison hears the names 'Cody' and 'Katie', some switch in her head flips and my girlfriend starts barking at me like I'm the one who screwed up. The two of them chase me out of my own room!" Teddy plops down on the bed, claiming the entire bed as her own. "And I was SO getting laid tonight! …Thank you very much."

"Fuck off Teddy…" I say as I throw myself on the couch. Teddy senses from my tone that this is serious, as in, relationship ending serious.

Her tone changes to that of one of genuine concern. "What happened, Z?" She walks over and sits across from me in an armchair.

"I…I don't even know." The events of this night getting all mixed up in my head.

"Ok…." Teddy says, "Start from the beginning…what's this about Cody?"

"She…Callie's jealous. That's it." I say pointedly.

"Ummm, yeah I get that but…shouldn't she be. This hot Australian woman comes in, eyes sparkling and accent waving and…you are like putty in her hands. ….I get that it's a crush. That its just the….'Wow Factor' but, imagine if it was Callie." Teddy says. I look at her, not knowing what she is trying to prove so she continues. "Imagine if it was Cody coming on to Callie. ...Are you saying it wouldn't bother you?"

"Of course it would…" I say, Teddy tries to interrupt but I cut her off "BUT…I would know it comes with the job. I have fans and then…there are the occasional fanatics. …I don't know. I..I get it, I do but…just because Cody wants me doesn't mean I want her. I mean, just because she wants me, does that mean she gets me? Don't I get any say in the matter? …Callie should trust me. I would never cheat on her. She knows that." …_doesn't she?_

"And what's this about Katie?"

"Katie…is an ex. Callie and I had a …run in…in Colorado with her. Lets just say, Katie is not a nice person. Well…when this whole Burke/leak thing happened, none of us knew who was behind it. And I charged into a decision, as always, without talking with Callie about it. We fought, badly. We didn't talk, as you know…" Teddy nods, following the storyline. "So during that week between that press conference, and when we were suppose to head on the road…and the shooting happening…I asked Mark to find someone who could do some digging." Another nod from the trainer. "I got the findings the day I was discharged. When I had convinced myself that I was done, no matter what was said or who was behind it. The guy..the PI, gave me concrete evidence that it was, in fact, Katie. …Not that it was that much of a surprise."

"Ok but…then why did you say Travis?" Teddy says, trying to sort our all the facts.

"I panicked when Callie asked me who it was… and the first name that came to my mind was him. I… I knew Callie liked him, so I hoped she wouldn't get too upset at him. …She was so weak Teddy…anything could have set her off. Could have killed her. So I lied to keep her as calm as possible. …But somehow that doesn't matter. …It's the fact that I lied."

"So then…how did Callie find out?"

"I…I don't know. Apparently Cody was around Burke sometime earlier in the tour when he and Katie were still in contact… One in about a billion chances that this sequence of events happened but…apparently only in this universe…" _…the only luck I have is bad luck._ The two of us sit in silence. I know that I won't be getting any sleep tonight. Not after this fight, not after my fiancé pulls away from my touch and runs from our shared bed. And my body is starting to hate me. "I need a drink." I say, standing stiffly and pillaging the mini fridge. I pull out all the liquor bottles that I can carry. Luckily, this hotel stashes Evan Williams Kentucky Bourbon Whiskey…_my old friend, we meet again._

I spend the rest of my miserable trying to drown my troubles. Hoping that the enormous amount of alcohol will numb the pain.

…_mental or physical. I don't care. Just make it stop._

* * *

><p>AN2: Poor Arizona…or is it poor Callie. …You tell me.<p> 


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Wonder if our girls can get over this speed bump. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 71<p>

Callie's POV:

…_I'm over reacting…NO! I'm not. I should be pissed. Arizona isn't leading her on but she isn't exactly dissuading that bitch either. …She'd never cheat on me. At least, I don't think she would. But...she questioned my fidelity once, doesn't that mean she questions our relationship, and there in…her own fidelity? …FUCK! _

My night was less than restful. After Addison and I threw Teddy out of her own room, I spent most of the night crying on Addison's shoulder. Literally and figuratively. It wasn't just the fight, but emotions about Arizona being trampled again finally over flowing in the form of tears. After telling Addison the basics of our fight, she helps me to break it down and process it. I've come to accept the reason why Arizona lied to me about Katie, though I'm still not happy about it. But this thing with Cody…it's not right. I know it. Arizona would flip a shit if the roles were reversed. …_wouldn't she? _

We decided to give our poor excuses for partners a wakeup call. Since I had grabbed my key before leaving last night, I let us into the quiet room. First sight I see is a coffee table littered with empty mini fridge liquor bottles and donut leftovers. …_depression of Arizona strikes again. _Taking one of the empty bottles, I read the label. …_Bourbon, what else? _Turning to look at the bed, the scene would be comical if it were different circumstances.

Teddy is wearing her Wonder Woman pajama bottoms and has a tank top on with its bottom pulled up and through the top, turning it into a bikini like top. She is face down in the center of the bed, which is pretty much stripped, drool running from her mouth and collecting on a pillow. Arizona's head is at the foot of the bed, completely opposite of her bed mate, her legs draping over the back of Teddy. She is wearing another pair of boy shorts, these the color of blue that matches her eyes, and one of my t-shirts that she must have stolen from my bag. There is a large bruise that covers her right thigh and I can see the edge of another just under the edge of the t-shirt on her arm. The two of them have L's written largely on their foreheads. …._nailed that one. _Teddy is cradling a lamp like it's a teddy bear, and Arizona has a death grip on a hairdryer.

"Pitiful…" Addison says without sympathy. I nod in agreement. I walk over to the bathroom door, take it in my hand and with as much force as I dare, swing it shut. A loud bang echoes around the room, causing both blondes on the bed to jump and then groan in pain. Arizona brings her hands up to her eyes and covers them, trying to force out the sunlight that is streaming through the open window.

"Mother of god make it stop…" She moans out, trying to roll out of the awkward position she is lying in. Teddy squirms around, trying to burrow herself deeper into the mattress. Arizona cracks open an eye, at looks at us upside down seeing the red head and I standing in front of the bed, arms crossed over our chests. "Was that necessary…." She growls. As more of her face comes into view, I can see additional bruises breaking out under the flesh of her face. …_what the…_

Addison walks around to the side of the bed and rolls Teddy over, making sure she is still alive. She too notices some swelling in her girlfriends face. "What the hell did you two do last night?" Addison asks, looking between her girlfriend still trying to sleep on the bed and Arizona who is trying to make her way to the bathroom, but having a tough go at it.

"Fight club…" Teddy groans out.

"What?" The red head asks, not sure she caught it right.

"We can't talk about it… Rule number one…" My blonde tries to explain, groaning as her stiff body resists her change in position. So far, all she has managed to do is remove her legs from laying atop her trainer.

"You two fought?" I ask, joining this disturbing conversation. A set of moans confirm it. _…moron, I'm marrying a complete moron. At least, I was going to marry her. I don't know anymore._

"Do I want to know who won?" Addison chances as she goes about tidying up the room.

Both of our partners reply with an "I did." Arizona finally manages to sit upright and flinches in pain. Her hands are on her head, like it helps her raging headache. For some reason, I feel sorry for her and toss her a bottled water along with a package of aspirin. She gulps both down readily. Glancing at the single sheet still left on the bed, I notice a couple dried pools of blood. I cross the room in two strides and pull up the sleeve of my t shirt and see an open wound, stitches having been torn apart. Arizona looks at her arm, a shocked expression on her face like it's the first time she'd seen it. Moving to her leg and examining that cut closer, it too has been ripped open.

"Fuck Arizona!" I growl. This woman's complete lack of personal regard is racking on my nerves.

"Jesus Teddy…what the hell did you do to me?" She asks with a raspy voice. Teddy just raises her arms over her head in a victorious manner and laughs which earns her a slap from her girlfriend. I tell Addison to call room service and order the usual breakfast along with a whole trough of coffee and a tub full of ice. …_Arizona's body must be a wreck. _Grabbing a suture kit from my bag, being a nerd I always carry one, I grab my blonde by her 'good' arm and pull her into the bathroom and shut the door. Pushing her to sit on the counter next to the sink, I pull my t shirt off her body. She winces from the movement.

Taking a washcloth, I scrub the wound on her arm til it bleeds. Arizona grimacing in pain the entire time, but no words are said. Snapping on a pair of gloves, I start stitching her up again. This time it will leave a scar because there is no more clean edge to the cut. Cleaning the cut on her leg, we can hear her room start to fill up with its usual crowd, everyone waiting for breakfast to arrive.

I chance a look at Arizona's eyes and I see them watching me. "You two didn't really fight did you?" I ask, not really knowing what to say.

"Umm…" She rubs her head. "I uhh…I don't remember completely but I'm think there was some sort of fighting going on." She says, looking at her bruised knuckles.

"How do you feel?" I ask, quickly adding "Physically."

"Like I got flattened by a steam roller." She groans trying to stretch but quickly regretting it. I finish suturing up her leg and we both survey my work. "Thank you." She adds softly. Pulling my gloves off, I scrap the waste and a collect the equipment. I go to exit the bathroom but a strong hand wraps itself around one of my wrists. "Please…." I turn and look at her, tears rolling down from her eyes. "I am so sorry."

"That's not enough Arizona." I say firmly, not letting her get off easy.

"I know...I know. I…" More tears streak her face. "I'm dying Callie. I'm dying just thinking about losing you." Tears threaten to fall from my eyes but I fight them back. "There is…no one, Callie. No one who I would ever want besides you. You are everything to me. …I can't breathe without you. What do you want me to do? I'll do anything…anything you ask. Want me to quit? I will. Want me to fire her? Pay Cody off? Take out a hit on Katie? …I will do it. I just…. I can't lose you." She pleads

"Arizona…" A tear slips from my eyes. "Its too late."

"No..don't say that. Its not too late, you're still here. I'm still here. We…we haven't done anything we can't take back." She limps towards me. "You say I'm stubborn, that I don't quit until I get what I want. I want you Calliope and I will fight until I die to be with you." She takes my hand and places it over her bullet wound. The one she got while fighting for my life "See…I'll fight for you until my very last breath. ..Its not too late."

"Where's Arizona?" An accented voice from outside the door asks. I can see Arizona's body tense up, mine does as well.

"You want to fix this?" I ask. She nods. "You need to fix that." I point over my shoulder towards the room full of her team. "Put me first for once." Arizona looks like she is about to argue but then a calm washes over her. She walks out of the bathroom in just her sports bra and boy shorts. The food has just arrived and as usual, the locusts have descended.

"Hey." Arizona calls but no one looks up. "Hey!" This time it works. All eyes snap to the blonde. "Everyone…take the food and leave." They all pause, looking from one to another, wondering if she is serious. She has never dismissed anyone like this before and think it's some sort of joke. The only ones whose eyes remain on her constantly is Cody, who is thoroughly enjoying the view. "Out! Now!" Arizona points to the door, still her team doesn't move. "NOW!" She yells, which gets everyone moving. "Not you." She points to Cody, who looks more than happy to stay.

Walking up next to Arizona, I hand her the discarded t-shirt and she pulls it over herself. Within a couple minutes its just the three of us. Tense silence. Arizona takes a seat across from her newest team member, I just stand to the side, ready to watch what is about to unfold.

"Cody…" Arizona starts. "…I'm thrilled to have you on the team but, we need to have a discussion. If you wish to remain on this team, you need to act with a professional decorum… I am engaged. I love Callie. I will never leave Callie. Your…actions…towards me are not acceptable. I get that you are a fan, and I am very grateful for that. I will indulge you as much as I can…as in, I will help you see as much of the PBR world as I can get for you but…no more touching. No more wrestling. No more flirting. Even if it is completely innocent. This goes double for me. …And definitely no more disrespecting Callie. I hear one more snarky comment about her, one snide little remark and you are gone. I don't care if I have to buy out your contract myself, you're finished. ….Got it? …I've let this go on far too long. But you need to know that it's never going to happen." Cody looks between her object of desire and the person standing in her way. Slowly she nods.

"Sorry… I guess I did come on a bit strong." Her hands wringing in her lap. "Truly…I am sorry. …I wish to remain on this team. You all are so welcoming, I just…give me a second chance?" She looks at me with this. Arizona also looks at me. I give a small nod and a smile breaks the Aussie's face. "Thank you. …I'll behave from now on, promise." Arizona gives her a hard stare, studying the foreign woman's face and doing that creepily accurate reading Arizona seems to be able to do.

"Alright…" Arizona dismisses the woman, leaving just the two of us in the room. She leans back in her seat, cradling her head in her hands. I take the seat Cody just vacated.

"Thank you." I say softly. Arizona's eyes find mine.

"No…don't thank me Cal." She moves from her seat and kneels in front of me. "I should have done that immediately, and I'm sorry it took a brick upside the head for me to realize that. I…I know I've screwed up…a lot." She laughs as a list pops up in her mind. "But…You have to know, Calliope… you are the only one for me. …I can be smooth around damn near every other woman, but you are the only one who makes me lose my mind…you are the only one I want to see when I open my eyes every morning and you are the last thing I want to see before I close my eyes every night." I take her hands in mine. "I'm going to do better. …because you deserve better than this mess you see in front of you." I lean my forehead down against hers. She smells like bourbon and donuts and dried blood but…she also smells like Arizona. …_how can I not forgive her. She's right, I feel the exact same way._ I bring a hand up under her chin and raise her head. I touch my lips softly against hers.

"You flirt with another woman ever again, and I'll cut your nipples off with my scalpel." I say, only half joking.

She giggles "Sounds fair."

"And don't lie to me again…ever. Promise me." I say, looking deep into her eyes.

"Never again." She says in her most serious voice. We seal the deal with a searing kiss, one that leaves both of us breathless.

…_is it time for make-up sex yet?_

* * *

><p>AN2: So, think Callie let her off too easily? Or is there more to come? Think Cody will take the warning or push her luck?<p> 


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright all. First update of today. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 72<p>

Arizona's POV:

"NO….please Callie…." I beg.

"Arizona…you need to do this."

"Noooooo….I hate it." I plead.

"Sweetie…you got squished by a bull… you'll thank me later." Callie says, pushing me back. My legs hit the back of the tub and I fall into the ice bath. Shock washing over my entire body at the suddenness of it all. My breath catches in my lungs, I struggle to pull myself out but its no use, I can't find any purchase to push myself up. Callie exits the bathroom laughing her ass off at me.

"You are so g-g-going to p-pay!" I yell after her. My body feels like a complete train wreck. If getting flattened by livestock wasn't enough, my doings with Teddy last night added to it. I don't really recall what happened but…the stiffness in my face says she got a few good whacks in.

Callie comes back in, crossword in hand. It's a vice of hers. Whenever she can spare a minute in the mornings, she pours her brain over the daily crossword. I find it adorable how her face scrunches up in concentration. She can repair a broken body without breaking a sweat, but put a crossword in front of her and she starts stressing and chewing on the tip of her pen. Another vice. She says if you are going to do something, might as well do it all the way. _…and she calls me stubborn_.

"Four letters…. 'washing-up pitcher'." Callie says. She uses a tone of voice so it seems like she is talking to herself but she is really asking for help. So whenever I answer, she looks at me like she is upset I cheated.

I think for a minute then answer. "Ewer." Callie gives me a confused look. "What? My grandma had one… lived on a farm remember? …Didn't get running water like you fancy city folk until way later." Callie rolls her eyes and continues on with her puzzle.

"Five letters…'Novelist Zola'…begins with an 'E'." She asks herself again. I watch to see if she is close to an answer but she chewing on her lip which means she has no idea.

"Emile…E-M-I-L-E." I say matter-of-factly. She looks at me, then looks at the puzzle, seeing that it fits.

"How do you do that?" She asks, bitterness in her voice.

"How many times have I told you Calliope…don't judge a book by its cover. I may not have gone to college like you..." I kick some icy water towards my fiancé "…but that doesn't mean I don't know stuff."

"Zola Emile? …Come on, you had to have seen this puzzle or something earlier…"

I roll my eyes "Actually its Emile Francois Zola, legendary French writer. Born in 1840, died in September of 1902." Callie just eyes me, thinking I'm pulling it all out of my ass. "Fine…give me another one…come on. The hardest one you can find."

She studies the clues for a minute, a triumphant smile spreading across her face. "Four letters….'Three-quarters of M'" I look at her, slightly confused.

"Any letters already filled?" I ask and she shakes her head. I think for a second, finding it harder to concentrate when the heat of my body is slowly being sucked from my body. _…feels like I've been here forever. A century..a millennium…_ Light bulb! _…'M'…millennia. So..how do you write 75 in roman numerals. _

"So superstar?...stumped?" Callie asks cockily.

"Hold your horses woman…let me think." Another couple seconds as I check my mental math. "D-C-C-L" Callie looks at her puzzle, sees that it fits, and allows her to solve the rest of that little batch.

"You suck." She says, standing up and leaving the bathroom. I just laugh at her antics. _…she is so competitive. _"Alright cowgirl, that's time." Callie finally announces from the bedroom. I let out a big sigh of relief and pull myself out of the freezing tub. Wrapping myself in about four layers, a big hotel robe being the outer most layer, I join my Latina in the main room. She's at the desk using my laptop for something.

"OH….MY….GOD!" Callie yells, causing me to hurry to her side.

"What?" I ask.

A huge smile crosses her face. "I think I just found a record of what happened last night between you and Teddy." She double clicks on a video file with yesterdays date and a timestamp close to midnight. A full screen opens up, my face taking up most of it.

"**Ok…" I back up and clap my hands together like a movie clapper and yell "Action!" **_…oh god. I'm drunk._** Teddy is standing on the bed, hands on her hips in a Wonder Woman pose.**

"**Teddy you-"**

"**I am WONDER WOMAN!" The trainer announces.**

"**Teddy shut up and talk!" at which I burst into giggles.**

"**WONDER WOMAN!" Teddy poses her arms like she is flying and hums her theme music. We go back and forth for a while. Teddy talking over me, which is starting to frustrate me. **

"**Teddy!" I yell. She just sings the Wonder Woman's theme music louder. Then a *SLAP* echoes around the room. My face is one of shock, my mouth in a tight 'O', Teddy's hand is cupping her abused cheek.**

"**You slapped me…" She says, not believing it.**

"**Teds…" I am trying my damnedest to keep from laughing. "…I am…so sor-" Another slap reverberates around the room. This time its me who grabs hold of my face. We stare at each other then both bust out laughing. "I…" I'm gasping for air "I didn't…feel…I didn't feel… that!" Teddy just shakes her head and slaps me again, harder this time. Another round of laughing. I take a smack at Teddy. …nothing. We have drunk so much that our nerve endings aren't responding. Then Teddy throws the first real punch. I fall back onto the mattress, stunned.**

"**Bitch!" I squeal, which makes Teddy laugh harder. I kick my trainers legs out from under her and she falls back onto the mattress. I straddle her and try to get her in a choke lock but my coordination isn't the best and I can't see through the tears of laughter rolling from my eyes. We wrestle, throwing the occasional face hit or body punch. Somewhere in there, Teddy grabs a lamp and starts making light saber noises. She grabs a powdered donut from a box next to the bed and shoves it down my boy shorts then smashes it. **

"**There…now your hole is a DONUT HOLE!" She yells, resulting in another round of laughing.**

"That's why there was powdered sugar on my crotch this morning…" I breathe out, eyes locked on the computer screen. Callie has long since lost it, tears streaming down her eyes, gasping for air.

**I race off into the bathroom, and not 30 seconds later, come back with the hairdryer ripped off the bathroom wall. I hold it like a gun, "Freeze bitch!" I say in the most serious voice I can muster. Teddy's face is hilarious, true terror streaking across it. Then she raises her hand and wags a finger in a 'bring it' like gesture. I slowly stalk up to the Wonder Woman/Jedi cross breed, hairdryer still raised in defense. She threatens to slice me open with her light saber. "Ah!" I warn her "I'll use it…" My finger plays at the trigger on my gun.**

"**You wouldn't…" Teddy challenges, light saber still drawn.**

"**Oh…I would. …Do ya feel lucky?...Huh, do ya punk?" I raise an eyebrow, our gazes locked on each other. Its like a duel. Teddy lifts her lamp a fraction of an inch and my clumsy fingers start pushing buttons on the hair dryer. We both freeze when nothing happens. I look at the device in my hand dumbly, wondering why its malfunctioning when I had just ripped it from the wall socket not five minutes ago. Teddy uses my confusion and brings the base of the lamp down on my stitched up leg. That I do feel and I fall back on the bed in pain.**

"**I. Am. VICTORIOUS!" Teddy celebrates, pulling her shirt up and through the neck of her tank top then drumming on her chest like an ape. I take her moment of celebration as a time to place a sneak attack. I jump on her back and we both fall down on to the bed. Another round of wrestling, this time not so humorous. We both freeze at the sound of rapping on the door.**

"**Whose that?" I ask quietly to the blonde under me, I have hold on her shirt and a right hand pulled back ready for another punch. She just shrugs. I jump off her, literally jump, placing a foot on her crotch and another on her stomach and launch off the mattress, and race toward the computer. I get as close the webcam as I can and whisper to the camera.**

"**Rule number one: You do not talk about Fight Club. …Rule number two: You DO NOT talk about Fight Club…" Then the camera does dark and the video clip ends.**

The two of us sit in silence, just staring at the now blank screen.

"Wow…" Callie finally says. "…so that's what you do when you drink?"

"Told you its not smart for me to be drunk in public…." I say, which Callie laughs her ass off at. We go about finding some sort of order in this ruined room. I order some breakfast for us and then spend the time waiting cuddling on the couch.

"Any plans for today? …You don't ride til tomorrow night right?" She asks, setting down an empty cup of coffee.

"That is correct. And I uhh…I may have arranged something for us. At least for part of the day. …Something of an anniversary present but, only a nerd like you would enjoy it." I play with her, hoping she likes it.

Later that day, I pull up in front of an old looking building in the heart of Indianapolis. Callie gives me a confused look but I park and exit the cab. I take her hand in mine and lead her up the walkway.

"What is this place?" She asks as we approach the entrance hand in hand.

"Indianapolis' Medical History Museum. …All things old and medical stuff." I say, watching her face. It doesn't register like I planned. No excitement, no surprise. "Is…is this not something you-"She cuts me off as her lips attach to mine.

"This is amazing!...Only you would think of this." She says as she pulls back, her mega-watt smile adorned to her face.

"Not only that…I got you a personal tour with the director." I explain, holding the door open for her and letting her enter. The next three hours….yes THREE hours, are spent walking around a huge building. Everywhere I look there is some kind of ancient torture device, blood letting kits, and old leeches in murky fluids. Callie and the director are deep in discussion, medicine being a personal passion for both. I should get an Emmy for the amazing acting job I am performing. I want Callie to enjoy this, so every five minutes when she turns and looks to me, asking if I'm ok, I say yes. And smile…and act interested. Callie's eyes light up when we step into a dungeon looking room. There is a table with straps and pulleys, something that seems to belong in a dungeon. Apparently it is an antique bone setter. I just hang back and watch as Callie's inner nerd makes its grand appearance, soaking in every bit of information as she can. …_score one for you Robbins. Only have about a million points to go before you are even close to being even. _

Walking out of the museum, of course taking a trip to the gift shop, Callie is jumping up and down like a little kid. Throwing the bags into the cab and holding her door open for her, she wraps her arms around me and lays a strong kiss against my lips.

"Thank you…" She says softly, her fingers playing in my hair. "That was perfect."

"You deserve perfect and more." I give her a peck on her lips then give her my hand to help her up into the cab.

…._just hope I can give it to you._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmmm…they seem to be on the mend. But…how long will that last this time?<p> 


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Next chapter is up. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 73<p>

Callie's POV:

I'm sitting back, watching my fiancé chat animatedly with her best friend. After seeing that video of the two of them, I can't stop picturing them horsing around. They were meant to be friends. Like two peas in a pod. Only those two would think kicking the crap out of each other would be hilarious. Arizona and I had attempted to describe the scene to Addison and Teddy at the late lunch we met for. Teddy's face was slightly swollen, and bruises are now more prevalent on my girls face. Those, plus the nasty bruise and stitched up cut that is peeking out from under Arizona's shirt she is wearing today has resulted in many looks. …_people think I'm some sort of wife beater…_ But I just shake it off, its who Arizona is. She is rough and tough. Its how she was raised, and it's one of the many things I love about her.

"Hey guys!" An accented voice calls from across the café. The four of us glance over and see a very hot looking Australian woman approach. …I have to admit, she is gorgeous. We all respond with a weak 'hey' back. "Mind if I join you? …I'm starving."

Trying to take the high road and start over I reply "Of course, pull up a chair." It's actually quite surprising how nice of a person Cody is when she isn't fawning over my girl. Arizona behaves, and so does she. She entertains us with stories of her life in Australia, and her trip to the states. Arizona and Teddy explain the bruises on their faces when the Aussie asks, at which she damn near snorts Coke out of her nose which makes all of us bust up.

"Mark said something about going to a bar tonight?" She asks as well all calm down.

"Yes! Party time!" Teddy shouts, getting glares from the rest of the cafes patrons and a smack from the red head.

"I swear its like I'm dating a child at times…" Addison growls.

"Oh come on Addy…we need to induct some new people onto the team!" Teddy says, looking at Arizona, her ring leader. "Right?"

A big dimpled smile appears on my fiancé's face and she replies "That's right." She throws a wink and me and squeezes my thigh under the table.

Later that night, I am finishing getting dressed for our night out. Arizona wraps her arms around me and places a kiss on my neck.

"I love you." She says. This makes me smile. Arizona doesn't need to make a grand scene for her to make me feel special. Times like this, where she says she loves me for no reason are some of my best memories. I turn around her arms and tangle my hands in her hair. We kiss with purpose and meaning. I 'm pushing Arizona back towards the couch when the door busts open but is halted by the safety chain.

"Son of a…." Teddy groans as her face runs into the braced door for the second time in as many days. Arizona can't suppress the giggle and laughs as my lips are still attached to hers. "Damn it woman! Open this door!" Teddy yells from outside.

"Shouldn't you be able to walk through walls?" Arizona calls out, not moving from under me. Her hands roaming the bare skin under my shirt.

"That's the Flash you moron! …Now open this door." Teddy yells, getting hushed and smacked again by her girlfriend.

Arizona chuckles as she gets up and opens the door for the other couple. The blonde looks her trainer up and down "Where's you Lasso of Truth?" Arizona plays as they enter her room, shoving Teddy against the wall. Teddy fights back and tackles Arizona to the bed. Addison and I just stand back and watch our partners…supposedly grown up, mature women… make fools of themselves. We are soon joined by Mark and George. Finally, Cody shows up, making the party complete. They finally pull apart, hair a mess and outfits wrinkled.

"Where's Izzie and Alex?" Arizona asks as she catches her breath and checks her stitches in her arm.

"They're gonna meet us there. …Lets go!" Mark says, and we all head out.

A half hour later, we pull up to the bar the tour has taken over for this week. 'Stables'. …It fits. Arizona takes my hand and we head in. It's the normal country bar, or...as I now know what a country bar looks like… with a bar, dance floor, stage, couple of pool tables and a mechanical bull. We grab a couple tables and pull them together. Izzie and Alex soon arrive and my fiancé buys the first round, the teams usual shot of bourbon and a beer back. We all get set up with our drink, then wait for the speech.

"Alright yall…" Arizona says, taking lead as per tradition. "We need to induct a few people to the family here tonight. Firstly…Cody Sandery from down under. We look forward to your continued stay on with us." A light round of agreement. "Next, Dr. Addison Montgomery. …Our own Wonder Woman's kryptonite…" Only those of us who know the inside joke laugh. Arizona turns to me and continues "And last but…in no way least, Dr. Calliope Torres. The love of my life and the sun in my universe… Welcome. I usually add a quote to these so here it goes. Mia Hamm once said "I am a member of a team, and I rely on the team, I defer to it and sacrifice for it, because the team, not the individual, is the ultimate champion." My team… you are all champions." Everyone voices their approval, clinking of shot glasses then nine individual shots are thrown back and empty glasses slam down on the table.

"Wooo!" Alex yells. The night has started. It's a whirlwind of fun. Arizona drinks more than she usually does when she is out in public, but not too much to where she and Teddy are fighting MMA style. She pulls me out on to the dance floor and we get busy. Teddy and Addison soon join us, then Izzie and Cody join us girls. It doesn't bother me because Arizona doesn't look away from my eyes. They are set on me, taking in my body moving to the music. …_she loves it when I dance. _Her hands are on my swaying hips, feeling them pulse and groove. My hands are around her neck, pulling her in for the occasional passionate, open mouthed kiss. A few times I catch Cody watching us but she quickly looks away when I claim the blondes mouth with mine. Arizona doesn't see her, she doesn't see anyone but me and I love it. The music drowns out and a round of boo's is heard. Alex can be seen on the stage hanging on Marks shoulders. They are both drunk and making fools of themselves.

"Hey yall…" Alex drawls. He gets a 'hey' back from the crowd. "You know what time it is don't you?" There is a round of applause. "Get your ass up here Z!" A louder round of applause, urging my fiancé to get up and perform for them. Arizona waves her hand no and turns back to me but we all push her towards the stage. She fights us but we insist.

"Lets go superstar, move that stubborn butt of yours!" Mark slurs into the mic in Alex's hand.

Finally, she grabs her hat from our table and tugs it on. She sashays up the stage, eliciting cat calls all the way. Mark and Alex mess with her when she joins them on the stage. The crowd applauds when the blonde strips the microphone away from the drunken men and pushes them towards the edge of the stage.

She looks out over the packed bar and soaks in the applause, and cocky smile spreading across her face. "Alright ladies. I wanna see you cutting that line" She points to the now vacated dance floor. "Grab your girls and get to moving." Arizona calls out all the women in the club. Izzie is immediately at the center of the dance floor; Teddy joins her pulling Addison behind her. Cody joins her team. I stand back since I don't know what 'cutting that line' means. I'm content to just watch.

Arizona gives a few directions to band and soon drums and a guitar start up behind her.

"Hey girl!..."Arizona points me out, "Come on now!" She calls over the microphone, I just wave her off. "You know you got everybody looking…" I just smile at her, and then my blonde breaks into the lyrics.

**Got a little boom in my big truck  
>Gonna open up the doors and turn it up<br>Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud,  
>Gonna watch you make me fall in love<strong>

The women are in line and starting to find their rhythm. Stomping and turning in time to the music. Teddy is trying to show Addison, Izzie and Cody in perfect sync with the beat.

**Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor  
>Up on the toolbox it don't matter<br>Down on the tailgate girl I can't wait  
>To watch you do your thing<strong>

**Shake it for the young bucks sitting in the honky-tonks  
>For the rednecks rockin 'til the break of dawn<br>For the DJ spinnin that country song  
>C' mon, C' mon, C' mon<strong>

**Shake it for the birds  
>Shake if for the bees<br>Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek  
>For the crickets and critters and the squirrels<br>Shake it for the moon, shake it for me girl**

**Country girl shake it for me  
>Girl, shake it for me<br>Girl, shake it for me**

Arizona grabs the mic from the stand and hops off the stage and joins the women in the line. Moving and stomping her boots in time with the rest. She's in her groove. The women around her push her on. They're all moving in sync with each other.

**Country girl shake it for me  
>Girl, shake it for me<br>Girl, shake it for me**

Arizona moves in between Izzie and Cody, taking turns at dancing with each of them. Challenging them both to dance harder.

**Somebody's sweet little farmer child  
>She got it in her blood to get a little while<br>Pony tail and a pretty smile  
>Roped me in from a country mile<br>So come on over here and get in my arms  
>Spin me around this big ol' barn<br>Tangle me up like grandma's yarn  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah<strong>

Cody and Arizona are dancing face to face. Both with huge grins on their faces.

**Shake it for the young bucks sitting in the honky-tonks  
>For the rednecks rockin 'til the break of dawn<br>For the DJ spinnin that country song  
>C' mon, C' mon, C' mon<strong>

**Shake it for the birds  
>Shake if for the bees<br>Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek  
>For the crickets and critters and the squirrels<br>Shake it for the moon, shake it for me girl**

The guys that are lining the edge of the dance floor are hollering, loving the show the women are putting on for them. Arizona is in the thick of it. Boots are stomping and saw dust flying from under them fast moving feet.

**Country girl shake it for me  
>Girl, shake it for me<br>Girl, shake it for me**

**Country girl shake it for me  
>Girl, shake it for me<br>Girl, shake it for me**

Arizona moves from the center of the dance floor and towards me. Taking my hand, she tugs me out of the crowd of people watching. One hand in mine, the other raising the mic to her mouth, she spins me and pulls me in close, dancing core to core, a glint in her eye.

**Now dance like a dandelion  
>In the wind, on the hill underneath the pines<br>Yeah move like the river flow  
>Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes<strong>

**All I wanna do is get to holdin you  
>And get to knowin' you<br>And get to showin' you  
>And get to lovin' you 'fore the night is through<br>Baby you know what to do!**

She smacks my ass then returns to the stage.

**Shake it for the young bucks sitting in the honky-tonks  
>For the rednecks rockin 'til the break of dawn<br>For the DJ spinnin that country song  
>C' mon, C' mon, C' mon<strong>

**Shake it for the birds  
>Shake if for the bees<br>Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek  
>For the crickets and critters and the squirrels<br>Shake it for the moon, shake it for me girl**

**Country girl shake it for me  
>Girl, shake it for me<br>Girl, shake it for me**

**Country girl shake it for me  
>Girl, shake it for me<br>Girl, shake it for me**

**Country girl shake it for me  
>Girl, shake it for me<br>Girl, shake it for me**

**Country girl shake it for me  
>Girl, shake it for me<br>Girl, shake it for me**

She throws off her hat into the crowd, who are thanking her with a loud round of applause. Arizona is breathing hard, walking up and down the front of the stage smacking hands and taking high fives.

…_that's my cowgirl._

* * *

><p>AN2: The song in this chapter is Luke Bryan's "Country Girl (Shake It For Me)"<p>

AN3: Things seem to be going good…yes?


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

* * *

><p>Chapter 74<p>

Arizona's POV:

The rest of the tournament in Indiana went smoothly. Callie and I seemed to get back in our groove. She cheered me on from the stands as I won yet another tournament. Every ride I inch closer and closer to that mark I need to hit. …_still don't know if I'll make it but I'm not giving up. _When Teddy and I took our partners to the airport to say good bye, it wasn't as bad this time as usual. The tour's last stop before Vegas is Seattle, which means I will be home in about three weeks. Just have a stop in my home state of Colorado then we head on up to Washington. I told Callie to invite as many people from work as she wants, that I would get them all tickets, not VIP but still good seats, and get them in early for a personal tour. She was excited at the idea, getting to show off her fiancé to her co-workers.

As our caravan pulls into the city of Pueblo, a couple hours south of Colorado's capital of Denver, I pull out my phone and hit number one on my speed dial. It rings a couple times, then a raspy voice answers.

"**Hello…"**

"Hey babe…did I wake you?...I'm sorry." I say, knowing Callie's work schedule is crazy right now as she tries to catch up after taking a week off.

"**Its ok…I wanted to hear your voice."** This makes me smile.

"I was just calling to let you know we made it. Going to set up at the stadium then settle down. …I'll call you later tonight? …I'll text first to be sure I don't wake you up again ok?"

"**Sounds perfect. Have fun and behave." **Callie plays.

"Me? …Always." We both laugh. "Love you Calliope…"

"**Love you too, Arizona. Bye."**

"Bye babe." I hang up, my day already better than what it was just from talking to my girl. I send a quick text to my parents who have made the trip to watch me ride. They don't get to see me in action very often, and my mother is a mess the entire time, but I love having them there for support. My dads' eyes are never prouder than when he sees me mount a bull in the PBR chutes. He helped me make it to the big time and he loves watching all his hard work put to good use.

After we make it to the Stadium, George and I go about getting Skittles set up. I work him out a little, riding him around the block a couple times and running him in the little open field used as overflow parking across the street. The rest of my team congregates over to the field once they have all gone about their own duties.

"Lookin good Z!" Cody calls out, taking a seat on the tailgate of my truck. Her and I have found a comfortable relationship. Boundaries, of course, but we are still able to interact as friends. The rest of the tournament in Indianapolis, Callie was watching her like a hawk. Apparently Cody passed what ever tests Callie had made up in her mind because Callie didn't make a fuss about her again after that morning Cody and I had our sit down. "Think I could take him out for a spin? Its been forever since I've been on a horse and I got the itch."

As a rule, I don't let anyone else ride Skittles, mainly because he is my boy and I don't want anyone to mistreat him. But…I definitely understand what she is talking about. I've had that itch many times, both from not riding a horse and not riding a bull. "Think you can handle him?" I ask as I walk him over to the small crowd. I dismount and hand over the reins.

"Watch me work baby…" She says as she mounts the large horse expertly. As she runs Skittles, I can see she is an expert equestrian. Fluid in all her commands and Skittles responds well to her…_not as good as he does to me but still…pretty good._

An idea pops in my head. "Hey George, how about we set the barrels up?" Within ten minutes, three barrels are placed over the field in the set up for a barrel race. George pulls out his stop watch and Cody takes off. The skill of the horse is just half the equation when it comes to a barrel race. The rider must be able to time the speed and footing of the horse they are on in order to communicate effectively and ride smoothly. As Cody rounds the last barrel and spurs Skittles on towards the finish line, I stand back in awe. …_she's got skill, I'll give her that._

"Wow…." Izzie says, looking over Georges shoulder at the time on the clock. I turn to look at them.

"She uhh…she's right on you Z." George explains and holds up the stopwatch for me to see.

Cody steers the horse back over to the crowd and dismounts. She places the reins in my hand and says "Told ya." With a wink, she takes her place back on the tailgate of my truck. Not wanting to be out done, I mount my horse again and take off for the starting position. At Georges ready, I spur Skittles and we are off. Rounding one barrel, then the next. As we turn the corner of the third and final obstacle, I push Skittles hard towards the finish line. …_come on boy. Can't let her outdo us. _There is a cheer as we cross the imaginary finish line. Walking the beast back over to my group, I dismount and join them. George holds up the time. They aren't exactly the same, but because we don't have a set starting line and we are just eyeballing it, its too close to call. _…skills indeed. _

The rest of the night and the proceeding day pass as usual. My parents come out to lunch with my entire team, plus Alex. Alex and my parents didn't start off on the best foot, just like Alex and myself. But over the years, he has turned from disliked rival to loyal friend. I introduce them to the one person they don't know here. Cody charms them in a minute and soon its just like a big family reunion.

Tonight is the first night of riding which means the usual meet and greets and promotional stuff. I'm up on the concourse, sporting my new threads, signing autographs and taking pictures with the fans. My parents have been given backstage passes and are wandering around somewhere. They've gotten all the free stuff earlier and I arranged for a private photo op with them earlier down on the dirt. Izzie and Cody are also working the fans. Chatting them up when I am busy with someone else, and posing for individual pictures. Their job, after all, is to look good…._and they do. _All is going well. Promo time is called off, and the show is set to start in just over a half hour. I am helping Izzie and Cody pack up the free stuff when one more person approaches the signing table.

"Excuse me ma'am…can I have an autograph?" A sweet voice calls from behind me. I turn to address the late fan. …._shit…_ There stands a brunette that I know all too well.

"What are you doing here?" I ask coldly. Izzie and Cody look up as they hear my tone.

"To enjoy the show…what else?" Katie says. She looks me up and down, like a lion surveying its dinner. Licking her lips, she adds "So…how about a picture?" Cody notices the obvious tension.

"Get out of here…" I say, turning back to the cardboard boxes I am stacking.

"Oh come on Z… I'm a fan. You always said your fans come first…" She says seductively. …_what did I do to piss you off God?_

"Katie…just go. Alright?" I plead, not wanting anymore drama from this bitch.

"Wait…Katie?" Cody jumps in. She looks between me and my ex. The brunette nods. I can see the wheels turning in the Aussie's head, her attitude changes. …_oh yes, this is perfect. Two women who I don't want…fighting over me. Both thinking they are 'protecting' me. Fucking hell…._ Katie stalks around behind the table. Izzie, obviously taking in that there is more going on than what meets the eyes, takes off, leaving me with two very unpredictable women…and no witnesses. …_keeps getting better and better._

Needing to get out of here, I grab a halfway packed box and take it to a storage closet. Its not my job, they have people that come around on carts that do this but I just needed to get away. As I place the box in my allotted space I turn and see that I am not alone. …_great. Me, with both Katie and Cody in a closed off room. Awesome._ I go to step around the women but Katie blocks my path. The rage that I had been able to control for so many months is starting to return.

"Katie…move." I growl out, not making eye contact because I know that will set me off.

"Oh come on Z… your ball and chain isn't here now. We can finally have some fun like we use to." Katie grabs my cheeks and pulls me in for a hard kiss. The impact busting open my bottom one. She rams her tongue in my mouth before I can push off of her.

"GET OFF ME!" I push her off me and she falls back against the door. Cody is standing there, mouth wide with shock, then almost instantly, it changes to anger and jealousy. Not wanting to be outdone by the stranger, Cody takes her own liberties. I am still shocked by what Katie had done when Cody pushes me against a wall and plants her own kiss on my lips. Her tongue taking over my mouth and washing away the taste of Katie. I try to push her off me but her strong hands have mine pinned back against the wall. …_this is bad, this is so bad. _I don't know how long she has her tongue in my mouth. 2 seconds, 8 seconds, 20 seconds…I don't know but I know its too long. I'm struggling against her grasp but she has my body effectively pinned against the wall, breast to breast, stomach to stomach, center to center. I'm not use to being out muscled, especially by another woman and that in and of itself is pissing me off. Cody is pulled off me by my 'rescuer', Katie. The glare they have on each other is terrifying. My bottom lip is bleeding from the force of Katie's kiss as well as the nips Cody gave me.

I look between the two ravenous women and decide I just need to get the hell out. I push past both them and rush out of the closet. …_jesus Christ. What the fuck is going on. Why? Why me? People pray for women to fall over them…not me! Not me. I just want one. Why? Why do I get this? _I'm not ten feet out of the closet before cries come from behind me.

"We're not done Arizona. You want me, you've always wanted me…" Katie calls as she exits the closest, looking slightly wrinkled from a short scuffle she and Cody must have had.

Cody counters "She's mine so back off you bloody hick. She's wanted me since the second she laid eyes on me. …She had me in the cab of her truck not 24 hours ago." as she moves out of the closet and in front of Katie.

I look at the two of them, not knowing what the hell to say to these women to get it through their thick skulls for the last time. A chuckling from off to the left brings be back to the present. Slowly, my head turns to the source of the noise. There, standing not 20 feet away, seeing the whole thing is one, Preston Burke.

"Having some fun aren't we Ms. Robbins?" He chuckles again, looking at my adoring fans. "Wow, lucky girl… who would have thought you would be with three beautiful women at the same time. A home grown girl, an Australian model, and your beautiful surgeon. … Your fans would love to hear about all this, don't you think?" He winks and takes off for his own dressing room.

…_fan-fucking-tastic._

* * *

><p>AN2: Wow…can Arizona ever catch a break? Will Burke us this...incident as ammunition against our favorite blonde? Will Callie find out? If so…what will our fiery Latina do? Let me hear it!<p> 


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: So…got quite the reaction. Let's see what happens. Last chapter of tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 75<p>

…_make it stop….make it stop….make it stop…_ The alarm on my phone is going off and is resisting my internal commands to stop. I throw my arms in the direction I hear the sound coming from. My hands come up with nothing but balled up sheets. Pulling myself to the edge of the king sized mattress, I grab my phone, dismiss the alarm and throw it to the foot of the bed. Turning over, I am met with an empty half of the bed that should contain Arizona. …_soon. Soon we will share the same bed for more than a few days at a time._ Then a thought hits me and I bolt upright. _…today! She'll be back in Seattle today!_ It had been a long…long…two and a half weeks, but finally I will be seeing my cowgirl again. Apparently I didn't hit the dismiss on my phone, just the snooze and I have to fish around the foot of the bed to make the beeping stop again.

Hauling myself out of bed, I go about getting ready for another fabulous day at Seattle Grace Mercy West. I've been living in this house for almost six months now, more than half of that by myself but still…I've fallen in love with it. Everything about it is so charming and warm. The huge steam shower makes all my stress melt away at the end of a long day. The Jacuzzi tub, which I have taken full advantage of since Arizona has been gone, is a vice of mine. The large windows let in warm sunlight, and the Seattle rain makes its own music when it taps against the glass. I use to imagine raising a family here with Arizona, but now I don't have to imagine or pretend. It's going to happen. Not this second of course but…it's going to happen. Three huge guest rooms upstairs will, one day, be converted to nurseries and children's rooms, with pink or blue wall paper. Canopy beds or bunk beds. Raven haired devils or blonde haired angles. …I don't care. I just want it. And I can't wait.

I leave about twenty minutes in my morning routine for me to go down and sit in my kitchen, enjoy a cup of coffee and torture myself with another daily crossword. One of Arizona's gifts for me was a coffee pot with an app that is linked to my phone. As soon as I dismiss my alarm, the coffee starts percolating and by the time I make it downstairs, I have a fresh pot almost brewed. It was a perfect gift since I'm not patient enough in the morning to wait for a pot to brew, and there have been times when by the time I actually wake up and go downstairs the pot is stale and burned. Grabbing my favorite mug and my crossword, I flick on the small…ish… tv in the kitchen and sit at the breakfast bar. Usually, the morning news is just white noise but, as I am trying to figure out what the capital city of Liechtenstein is …_ten bucks Arizona wouldn't know that one _the mention of that very blonde brings my attention back to the flickering screen.

I grab the remote and turn the set up louder, the voice of the uptight white guy taking over the empty house "…zona Robbins representatives deny it. The PBR stars newest employee, Cody Sandery, one of the supposed 'other women' has been released from her contract under related, but unspecified, circumstances. When Ms. Robbins' long time partner, a Dr. Calliope Torres of Seattle, Washington, was called for a follow up interview, the couples lawyer refused to give a statement." Feeling the all too familiar anger start to bubble up, I turn off the TV and let the silence fall back over the kitchen.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Hey cowgirl…nice riding tonight." I say as I pick up my cell phone having run clear across the house after hearing Arizona's personal ringtone start playing. Addison is currently crashed on the couch after one of our girl's night. We had watched Arizona have another successful ride and I am ecstatic for her. _

"_**Thanks." **__She replies and I can tell something is eating at her. Its just after 11pm, which means she and her team have left the stadium and are probably settled in in their hotel rooms, ready to rest after a long, exhausting day._

"_Arizona…what's wrong?" I ask. I hear her stop and start a couple times, not knowing how to answer._

"…_**Just tell her." **__A muffled voce from the other side of the line says. I recognize the voice as my fiance's best friend._

"_Babe…" I press._

"_**Calliope…something happened…tonight." **__Arizona says vaguely. My mind immediately landing on the idea that Arizona has been hurt physically, even though I watched her walk out of the arena under her own power on live TV earlier tonight._

"_What's wrong? Are you hurt? …I'm on my way." I blurt out, looking around for my keys._

"_**I'm fine Cal….well not fine but…just… damn it!" **__She's frustrated, this can't be good. __**"I need you to sit down ok?"**__ At this request, my stomach rolls._

"_Arizona…what happened?" I asked, fear laced in my tone._

"_**Katie happened." **__She says shortly._

"_Excuse me?" I had to of just hallucinated. _

"_**Katie….showed up here…at the tournament in Colorado. She…she wanted an autograph and a picture. I said no…"**__ Arizona begins. She trails off, not knowing how to finish. I can sense there is more._

"_And…" I'm waiting for the reason that she asked me to sit down._

"_**And…she kissed me. Cody did too. In the closet. And when I came out Preston saw and said that America would like to know that I'm with three women." **__Arizona blurts out, not making a whole lot of sense. All I know is that Arizona said she was kissed…by the two women I may hate the most in this world._

"_What?" I say, anger now replacing the fear. "Wha-why did they kiss you? You let them? …Why were you in a closet? …With those two?" I ask, questions coming out faster than Arizona can answer them._

"_**I didn't let them." **__She says pointedly. "__**They….assaulted me! …Forced themselves on me. I pushed Katie off me but Cody pinned me. …She's strong!"**__ Arizona now on the defensive. __**"And I was in the closet to get away from them. I thought they may get into it with each other and leave me alone but…they followed me. I left as soon as I could get out but Burke was there…he saw…heard some things that were completely false."**_

"_Why…why are you telling me this?"_

"_**Because I don't know how…if at all…this is all going to come out. We both know Burke isn't above slander and smear campaigns. I…it's not me that I'm worried about here Calliope…I…FUCK!"**__ She takes a deep, calming breath. __**"I think he may try to…bring you into it this time."**_

"_What…what are we going to do?" I ask, not really knowing what else to say. My blood is boiling, the thought of anyone else's hands on my woman._

"_**I got Mark calling my lawyer, and any gossip magazine and tv program, running interference as much as possible. I just…I needed you to hear it from me. I needed to tell you the truth before you heard…whatever sorted version they will decide to spin all this."**__ She mumbles something that I can't make out. A sniff tells me that she is close to crying, if she isn't already. __**"I'm so sorry baby…. I…I promised I wouldn't get you involved in this bullshit but… I…"**_

"_What can I do Arizona?" I ask, my heart breaking. This woman who I love with everything I have just doesn't seem to be able to catch a break._

_She takes a couple seconds to clear her tears. __**"I…I won't tell you not to say anything. You have that right to do so but…. Just, if you do decide to speak to the press or anyone, just stick with the topic of you and me. Don't mention Katie or Cody. I don't know what's going to happen but…I don't want to give them any more ammunition."**__ Another sniff. __**"I'm talking to the sponsors tomorrow, Cody is gone one way or the other. I don't know what the fuck we are going to do with Katie but…"**__ She takes a deep breath. I can tell she is stressed out beyond belief. __**"…I'm going to take care of it. Finally."**_

"_Your massaging your side again aren't you?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood. Arizona gives a small chuckle._

"_**You know me too well." **__Silence. "__**I just…I needed to tell you. I need to know that you believe me. That all this…this bullshit is…it means nothing to me. No matter what gets said from here on out, I need you to know that it's you. It's always been you. It will always be you. …I need to know that we are ok. That we will make it through this. …I promised I wouldn't lie to you ever again. And that includes lies of omission. So…I'm keeping my promise." **__She waits for me to say something. Seconds of silence and she continues. __**"Are we ok?"**_

"_Of course we are. …We'll get through this Arizona." I reassure her. I have no doubts. I don't know how ugly its going to get, but I know I will be there every step, standing right next to the woman I plan on spending the rest of my life with._

_*End FLASHBACK*_

That phone call was a little under two weeks ago. Arizona wasn't lying, the story of the female PBR rider being a player hit the news not two days later. Apparently this hot blonde from a small town in Colorado has made a big name for herself in the Professional Bull Riding scene and has three gorgeous women following her every step. A good looking brunette from the same small town, the two having been off and on since the riders amateur years. A Latina surgeon out of Washington who speaks Spanish and likes to dance, using this blonde hottie as her own personal stripper pole. And the newest addition to the riders team, an Australian model who would put the hottest of hot to shame. This blonde rider must have a hard life.

Since this story was leaked, my phone has been light up like a Christmas tree. I don't know how they found my number so quickly, but they did. I have changed numbers since then and have taken to the phrase 'No Comment' rather well. Arizona said I had the choice to say whatever I wanted, but I'm backing my girl 100%. She doesn't play like this, she doesn't play dirty. We will settle this with as much professionalism and decorum as we can, even if the other side decides to start throwing crap. …_even though what I really want is to start busting some heads. _

I look down at my long forgotten crossword puzzle, my coffee now cold. …_great way to start the day. _Resigning myself to the fact that I actually have to start getting ready for work, I get dressed and pile into my vintage T-Bird and begin the drive to work. At first the long drive was annoying. I was so use to living just across the street, but now I find that this drive centers me. Allows me to get ready for a long day ahead of me, or unwind after a 16 hour day so I don't come home and blow up 100% at Arizona…maybe only 90%.

Today's topics of thought during my drive is Arizona…as always. But more importantly, the changes Arizona has made since THE phone call. She has let go of Cody, the sponsors eager to clear her face from anything with their logo on it. She has taken legal action against Katie, a restraining order currently in the works. Mark is trying to work through what to do with the issue of Burke, since his name can't officially be tied to any of this. It was all 'leaked' by an unknown source, one that the magazines, TV stations, and America as a whole wasn't going to question. …_not when the gossip is this juicy._ Arizona has also resigned to the fact that Mark has hired her a protection detail. At least until the end of the season and she is retired. She hates it, being watched like that, but we have all said it is in her best interest.

The drive to the hospital goes by way too quickly and before I know it I'm already seeing my first patient. It seems like I am constantly checking my phone for an update from Arizona. Of course she won't be in town until at least mid afternoon but hey…_a girl can be crazy in love right?_

"Hey…" A tentative voice pulls me up from a chart I have been staring at for ten minutes but not a single word has seeped its way into my brain.

"Hey Adds." I reply as my friend takes a seat. She has helped me through these last few weeks like Teddy has helped Arizona. Addison gives me the 'are you ok' look. "So you saw huh?..." I ask. She nods. Not that this morning was anything new, her story has been running nonstop. "They get here today." I say brightly, trying to lighten the mood. Addison's face immediately goes from concerned to excited. Both of us eager to see our cowgirls. We spend the rest of lunch talking about anything and everything. Just after 4 pm, the phone in my lab coat vibrates. My face lights up as I see it's a text from Arizona.

"**Hey rockstar…"**

I quickly type up a text and send it.

"Hey cowgirl. Where are you?"

I turn back to the lab results I am analyzing. Not ten seconds later, my phone vibrates again.

"**You know where… 5 minutes? ;-)"**

My face is on the verge of splitting in half, my smile so wide. I quickly dump the lab results and patient chart off at the nurses' station and run towards where I know Arizona is waiting for me. Getting to the third floor on-call room, I check up and down the hall then slip in. She's leaning against the wall, studying the male reproductive poster that is hanging across from her.

"See anything you like?…" I play.

Arizona's eyes don't leave the poster. "Nope." Then she turns and faces me, her blue eyes staring deep into my brown ones, her dimpled grin now breaking across her face. "Absolutely." Her lips are on mine in a second. My hands move into the tangled mass of blonde hair. My body is overtaken by the presence of the one I'd give my whole world to.

…_welcome home. I've missed you._

* * *

><p>AN2: Is there anything these two can't tackle together?<p> 


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright yall… Some of you have asked or commented about the length of this fic. Some say its gone on too long. I'll just say, I have come up with an outline on how to wrap this story up. Not really sure how many chapters it will be, but I have a plan of attack. Now, if you think its gone on too long, I have a solution…stop reading. Just because I write it doesn't mean you have to read it. This is a live story, which means as long as there are people who want it to go on, I will continue with this story line. I plan on there being a Part 3, but that will be up to you all if you are interested in such a thing.

AN2: Another topic that has been raised… too much drama (Seriously). I get that this sequence of events is completely out there, but that's what it is. This is an AU. Normal rules of luck and decorum and standard amounts of drama are thrown out the window. There's a reason why this story is under the 'drama' category.

AN3: That all being said, I just want to state again that I love the support this story and myself have been given. I realize that harsh reviews are standard when it comes to putting your thoughts and work out there for the public to read and comment. But I wanted to address the issues raised so everyone knows that I read each and every review and take them seriously. Now…here is your first hit of the day. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 76<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Wow…this is so sappy…" Teddy groans out which gets her shushed by Addison, Izzie and Callie.

I'm at home, curled up in the arms of my fiancé on our large comfy couch infront of our large, top of the line TV which is currently playing 'The Notebook'. I decided that instead of staying in a hotel during this tournament,I'd be sleeping in my own bed under my own roof even if that means its takes twice as long to get to the stadium. Being nice, being a team player, I offered my extra rooms to my team. I never really expected them to say yes…all of them. So now, Teddy and Addison are claiming one of the guest rooms. Izzia and Alex in another. Mark and George are staying out in Georges cabin, since that too has a guest room. Right now, the guys are at Georges playing some sort of shoot-em-up blow-em-up video game and the girls are in the main house watching 'The Notebook'. Callie got home just over an hour agao and was surprisingly ok with sharing the house for this week.

Late that night, Callie and I retreat to our room. …OUR bedroom, with OUR bed. Its so good to be home I almost can't stand it. Its been a long couple of weeks and I just want to be with her. Crawling into bed, I look out over the great city of Seattle that shines bright in the night. Callie comes out of the bathroom, flicks off the light and slides in to her side of the bed. Instantaneously we both move to the middle of the bed and wrap our arms around eachother. I bury my nose into the crook of her neck and take a big wiff. …_Calliope. 100%, pure Calliope. _I let out a satisfied sigh.

"How are you?" Callie mumbles as her lips are pressed against my forehead. We haven't really talked talked yet. I didn't want to. I didn't want to ruin our reunion with bullshit.

"Fine." I say. Callie lets out a little laughing, knowing exactly what 'fine' means to me. It means I'll live, and stop asking. She cups the side of the my cheek and angles my face up to look into her eyes.

"we'll make it." She says with a sad smile, then presses her lips on mine. Soft and gentle at first, then our love and want for each other turns up the heat. Her tongue traces my bottom lip and I happily allow her entrance. As the kiss continues, Callie moves on top of me, her lower half pushing its way between my legs. A knee finding a place against my center. Moans of pleasure and frustration start littering the air. We pull back for some much needed oxgygen and I look deep in the eyes of my sole purpose on this god-forsaken planet. A tear slips from my eye.

Callie sees it, and stops her slow thrusting with her knee, concern lacing her face. "Sweetie…what's wrong?" She asks quietly as the pad of her thumb wipes away the single tear.

"I just… I love you so much." I say, trying hold back the water works. "And I'm so tired…. So tired of all this crap." More tears escape and I wipe them away. Callie gives me a second, she knows I hate it when I cry. "Uhhh…. I just want it to be over…so I can be with you. All of you. Forever." Callie smiles down at me and places a light kiss on my tear stained lips. Then another. She pulls back and studies my face. My hands come up and cup her face. "Make love to me…please…." I almost beg. I need her, all of her. Her hands become as soft as velvet, caressing my body, my flesh. Her mouth moves like magic over my lips, her fingers expertly removing both our clothes. Her knee at my center isn't enough, I need more.

She starts to move down to use her tongue to work its magic on my core but I hold her in place. "No…. I want to see you…" I look deep in her eyes. She gives me sweet smile and then I feel two fingers slip gently into my throbbing center. Our eyes are locked as she thrusts in and out of me. Our breathing becomes rapid, the smell of sweat and sex mixing in the air but we remain silent. No words are spoken. No words are needed. I just need her eyes on mine to know that I am with the person I was made for.

As I reach the edge, Callie's sex filled husky voice pushes me closer "I'm here Arizona… I'm not going anywhere…" Her fingers moving expertly inside me, apply every touch, every caress, every ounce of pressure I need.

"Yes…." Gasp out as my muscles tense, my orgasm washing over my body. I pull Callie harder down on me, wanting her to feel the reaction my body has to hers. She keeps her fingers inside me as I come down, milking out every ounce of pleasure she can give me. Finally, she pulls out and licks her fingers clean. My head falls back onto the mattress, eyes close as I try to calm my amped up body. Callie stays ontop of me, her weight comfortable against my body, like she is holding me to this world. Keeping me from floating away. "Thank you." I whisper.

"That…my love, is something you never have to thank me for." She plays, which makes a smile break across my face. She rolls off me and takes me in her arms. I have every intention of repaying her but soon…the peace that comes from knowing I am in the arms of someone who would never hurt me or betray me, the calm that comes from after being given pleasure by the one who loves you most pulls me into the darkness.

I'm stirred by the sound of knocking at the bed room door. At first, I am disorientated…_I'm home. Callie is laying beside me...why is there knocking. _Then I remember I have a house full of teammates. Suddenly, the idea that they are knocking and not just barging in makes me question what the hell is going on. Callie mumbles something about fracture femurs and a nurse Bohki then rolls over and continues her cute little snoring. Throwing on some clothes and covering my fiancé fulling in our sheets, I walk over to the bedroom door and open it. Izzie is standing there in her PJs, chewing on her bottom lip which is a sign that she needs to tell me something she is afraid to tell me. She looks at me, then at the heap of a woman covered in bed, then back to me.

"Ummm….I just…" Izzie looks back at Callie.

"What is it Iz?" I ask, my head still groggy from sleep.

"Umm…the guys? …They were hungry so they are uhhh….down stairs. …Cooking." Izzie swallows then looks toward Callie. "In Callie's kitchen…" At this the Latina bolts upright.

"What? !" She moans as she holds a sheet around her.

"They are uhh…well, you should probably hurry…" Izzie says then turns and takes off down the large wooden stair case. The guys are notorious for making a mess, especially cooking. And cooking isn't their strong point, often ruining more pots and pans required for the meal they are attempting to fix. Callie, being super protective of her prized kitchen, is dressed in seconds and bolting down the stairs after my blonde teammate. She places a quick peck on my cheek as she passes then is gone from my sight.

When I join the rest of my posse downstairs, the sight is comical. Callie is in her kitchen, waving a pan in each hand, spitting out Spanish and glaring at both Mark and Karev. Addions, Teddy and Izzie have taken up audience at the bar height breakfast counter, laughing their asses off. George is sitting at the kitchen table looking like his tail is between his legs. There are egg shells, and pancake mix, and the smell of burnt bacon is drifting out the open kitchen window. I walk around my fiance who is scolding two adult men like they are children in a language they can't understand and pour myself a cup of coffee. Jumping up on the breakfast counter, sitting next to Teddy, I watch the scene unfold.

"Imbéciles. ¡… IMBÉCILES! Esto es una cacerola del Teflon. Usando el metal una espátula en ella la ha matado. ¿Usted tiene gusto de virutas del Teflon? Puedo agregar alguno a su omlete si tan. ¿… Usted sabe cuánto este coste de la cacerola?" (Morons. ...MORONS! This is a teflon pan. Using a metal spatula on it has killed it. You like teflon shavings? I can add some to your omlete if so. ...Do you know how much this pan cost?) Callie spits. She throws the pans into the sink. I don't speak Spanish but there is some cross over between it and Italian so I am able to pick out a couple words here and there. Mark and Alex have a frightened look on their faces. This woman is scary when she gets going…and she's going.

Callie moves over to the burnt bacon still on the burner. "¿Cómo usted quema el tocino? … Y mirada en mi estufa. Grasa por todas partes. Usted sabe cuánto tiempo el su ir a tomar para separar esta tapa de la estufa y para conseguir todo el esto limpió. ¡NO! … no yo. ¡USTED! Usted dos limpiará esto hasta su intachable." (How do you burn bacon? ...And look at my stove. Grease everywhere. Do you know how long its going to take to take this stove top apart and get all this cleaned up. NO!...not me. YOU! You two will be cleaning this until its spotless.)

"Hacia fuera. ¡Hacia fuera! Salga de mi cocina." (Out. Out! Get out of my kitchen.) Callie waves the men out of the room and looks at the women who have been laughing our asses off at the show. "Alittle help?" She pleads. Teddy and I get up and start the cleaning while Addison and Callie start going about making a proper breakfast for everyone. Izzie just sits back and eats the burnt bacon.

"What? …It's still bacon. Just alittle black…" She says as she shoves another piece in her mouth.

An hour later, Mark and Alex are clearing the plates out of the living room and start about their huge chore of cleaning up the kitchen. George goes and hides in his own house, away from the chick fest. Callie and Addison have today off so we spend it lazing around the house. Skittles was happy to be back home and has take to his stables nicely. The tour has been taking care of my other …issues, and I have a clear schedule until I ride tomorrow night.

Callie pulls me out of the house and we walk hand in hand around the property. She has done a great job at keeping it up, especially since the hired hand has been on the road with me for the last four months. She has seen to the upkeep of the stables and the lawns. Finally, we end up at our outlook. We take up residence in the hammock I strung up between two trees and just look out over the view.

"You know…I can see it." I say. She turns in my arms and looks up at my face with a confused look. "I can see marrying you here. …Well, I can see marrying you anywhere but…I'd especially like saying I do right here." A huge smile breaks across my fiancés face.

"Your mom called a couple days ago…said that she is willing to help with any of the planning." Callie says. I laugh. "What?" Callie asks.

"That's uhh…that's my moms passive aggressive way of saying that she wants you to want her help. …She never thought she'd be able to plan a wedding. You know…me being gay and Timmy…" I don''t finish the sentence, but continue a different line of thought. "She wants to be involved…"

"She will be. She's my mom now too you know. A girl needs her moms advice when it comes to her wedding." Callie says, her hand slidding up under my shirt and stroking the flesh of my stomach. "Beside…my own mother won't be much of a help with all this." Callie says with sadness in her voice.

"Still?" I ask. When Callie and I announced we were engaged, my parents were overjoyed. Carlos was… not estatic but he had resigned to the fact that it was going to happen and he is trying to accept it, in his own way. But Callie's mother…that's a different story. Rosia seemed comfortable in my home, with Callie and I sharing a bed, sharing our family. Rosia loves my mother, everyone loves my mother. Rosia was starting to accept me for who I am and what I mean to Callie but, when that 'M' word was dropped, everything changed. She has shut her own daughter out harder than I've ever seen anyone be shut out before. It breaks my heart knowing that I am the cause of this pain but Callie tells me constantly that she doesn't care. She just wants to marry me, even if that means she loses part of her family.

"Yeah…not that I expected anything. But when she actually answered my phone call this time I thought….maybe. You know?" Callie says, eyes trained on my shirt, not meeting my eyes.

"I'm sorry Cal…" I say, thumb stroking up and down her arm.

She makes eye contact for the first time and says "I'm not…because I get you out of all this. And that's all I've ever wanted." She ends the discussion with a passionate kiss.

…_and I get you. I think I win._

* * *

><p>AN4: As always, these translations are thanks to Yahoo Bablefish. So I have no doubt they aren't correct but…I don't speak Spanish, or Italian…so, get over it :-p Look forward to reading your reviews.<p> 


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright. Another chapter for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 77<p>

Callie's POV:

Its early in the evening and the five of us women are at the mall. At first, I had planned on spending as much time with just my blonde but she offered her…no OUR home as a hotel and everyone promptly agreed to the arrangement. But…after thinking about it, I can see why. They are always so close to each other, and their morning doings are as much a part of their success as anything else they do at these tournaments and why mess with a winning system? Plus…its been fun to be in a house full of love after so many months of it being cold and empty.

Izzie said she wanted to go shopping, which got Addison going. Then Addison started talking about shoes and now…here we are. I dragged my girl, kicking and screaming. Addison pulled Teddy along as well, leaving the guys to their own devices at the house. …At least they are banned from my kitchen and Mark, Alex and George are smart enough to take me seriously. So anything that gets messed up or broken, its on Arizona.

Addison, Izzie and myself are sorting through the mountain of shoe boxes in front of us. The sales people are tripping over themselves trying to keep up with us three ravenous women. We have money to spend on hot shoes, and they are doing everything they can to make us happy.

"Calliope!" Arizona's voice pulls me from me checking out the latest pair in the mirror.

"What?" I say, turning, trying to find the yelling woman.

"Calliope…" Arizona comes running over to me. "Cal…Look!" She holds up a pair of sneakers. I give her a confused look. "Look!" Arizona puts the gaudy shoes in my hands. I exam them, turning them from side to side. _…I still don't get it._

"They're shoes…" I say, not knowing what are so special with these. Arizona lets out of huff of exasperation and flips the shoes over in my hands so the soles are facing up. Each shoe has part of the rubber soles cut out and a wheel has been inserted.

"Not just shoes…but shoes with wheels!" She's jumping up and down with excitement like a 5 year old. "How AWESOME are these? !" The rest of the patrons in the store are now staring. Teddy is making no effort in holding in her laughter. Izzie has a huge smile on her face, and Addison is completely oblivious, intent on her own shoes in front of her.

"No." I say flatly. Arizona's face falls instantly.

"No, what?" She asks, hurt.

"No…you can't get these." I say, handing the shoes back to the pouting blonde.

"I don't NEED your permission to buy something Callie. …I'm a grown ass woman, I have a job and a paycheck. ..I'll get them if I want to." Arizona glares at me, challenging my word. I don't budge and Arizona is the first to crack. "Aww…please! Come on Callie please. …I want them." She whines.

"You don't wear sneakers Arizona. You wear boots…. I've only seen you wear something other than boots once." I say, trying to use some logic to dissuade the blonde. I can see her wheels churning then the lights come on at a thought she has cooked up.

"Boots….with wheels." She says, a smile crossing her face slowly at the thought of her new invention. "I'm sure I can find someone to mak-"

"No!" I say firmly, Arizona's face being too cute to not laugh. "Arizona…I won't have you wheeling around on those. You already put yourself in too many positions to hurt yourself. You are not going to add wheels to the list of things your daredevil ass takes on." She starts to argue but then stops and rips the shoes away from me, stomping off to the other end of the store. I just shake my head at the 12 year old I'm dating and turn my attention back to the heels on my feet. …_definitely in the 'yes' pile._

Addison, Izzie and myself spend another half hour slowly shifting through the piles. Teddy has long since left her chair next to Addison's side, and I haven't seen Arizona since she had her temper tantrum. No doubt, they are together somewhere causing trouble. The large man that has been following us all day is still stationed just inside the door of the store. His name is Felix and he is one of the two men on Arizona's security detail. They have taken over her den for this weeks tournament. She has someone with her when she is away from her home or hotel, and during public events both men are covering her. He's nice, the little we have gotten out of him. He tries not to be too overbearing, giving the free spirited, stubborn woman some slack but he is still all about the job. As long as I can see him, I know Arizona is close and that makes me feel better.

Finally, Teddy reappears and takes her seat next to her girlfriend. "Ooo…I like those…" She says as she sees the flirty heels Addison is trying on. "Especially with that little thing you wore last ni-" Teddy is cut off by an elbow in the ribs from the red head. Her face quickly matching the color of her hair. Izzie does her best to pretend she didn't hear anything and I openly laugh at them.

"Where's Arizona?" I ask.

Teddy shrugs her shoulder and waves her hand "I dunno… rolling around here somewhere prolly…" She says. Not ten seconds later, a streak of blonde hair flies past the open foyer of the store. I glance at Teddy and she is about to bust from the effort she is using to contain her giggles. Arizona approaches, looking like she is floating across the floor. I look at her footwear and see those god-awful sneakers. Arizona's face shining her dimpled grin, blue eyes bright with amusement.

"So this is what you have been up to?" I ask pointedly when she gets close. Arizona has to run into a shoe display to stop.

"I've been practicing…yes." She says. I give her a Torres look. "Ok so…I still have trouble stopping but hey… not bad for just a half hours of practice right?" Arizona is obviously ecstatic at her new found skills. A chuckle comes from the large, usually silent, man from his position at the door. The blonde turns to her new friend. "They're hot, right Felix?" He just gives a noncommittal shake/nod of the head.

"So instead of fixing your broken bones from a bull stepping on you, I get to look forward to fixing your broken bones from falling off those damn wheels." I say, sitting back in my chair.

"Hey…don't diss the shoes because of operators error." She says. I just roll my eyes. "You know…I should talk to your chief of surgery. …Imagine how much more effective you doctors would be if you could roll down those halls? …These wheelie-sneaks could shed precious seconds off a trip time. Those seconds could be enough to save someone's life." Arizona continues. Again, I just stare at her.

"I am marrying a grown woman aren't I?" I ask, ripping of the heels that are on my feet.

"Calliope…just because I'm old doesn't mean I have to act like an-"

"Adult?" I finish for her.

She rolls her eyes at me. "No. …Like an old person." I shake my head at her and she giggles. "Look, you know these shoes are awesome. I know these shoes are awesome. …I'm awesome, so… following the logic of it all…I'm getting the shoes." She kneels in front of me, her hands playing on the flesh of my exposed knees. Her smile makes me smile, her dimples melting my will. She leans in and places a peck on me lips. She raises her eyebrows as if asking 'so?' I roll my eyes and give small nod. "Yay!" Arizona says quietly and pecks me on the lips.

"You totally played me…" I say as she pushes herself up and wheels towards the check out counter to add the wheelie-sneaks to the pile.

She throws over her shoulder "Don't hate the player, hate the game."

…_the game I can handle, just as long as its one on one._

* * *

><p>AN2: I've been looking for a way to work the shoes in. Let me know what you think.<p> 


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright. Next chapter is ready. Don't know if I'll be able to crank another chapter out tonight or not, but I will certainly try. Hope you all Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 78<p>

Arizona's POV:

Its game day and I am going about the usual dealings that come with being the headliner of the PBR. Only now…the headline isn't so nice. The tour, Mark, and my lawyer have taken a lot of the sting out of the story with press statements and interviews that are clear and precise, adamantly denying the rumors. Now it has turned from top of the hour news, like a head shaving singer, to more rumor mill…along the lines of tabloids with their cousin marrying hicks from Arkansas and the alligator that has been impregnated by a sheep. But still, the attention isn't the greatest and my ratings have taken a hit. My sponsors were very understanding, knowing the unique set of circumstances swirling about could at one point blow up. So, to wrap it all up, its not over, its messy, it's a pain in the ass, but its definitely better than what it could be.

Callie had to work today, but she and the rest of her group were able to get off early so they can come early, take a tour, enjoy a nice night our at a bull ride. A couple hours before all the craziness starts, some guy with a walkie pops his head into my dressing room. I'm focused on my phone, reading the million of emails that I've missed from my Uncle and parents about the doings of the farm. It has kind of slipped my mind for the past four months. I know its my business now, my responsibility since I now own 66% of the family net worth but…I have priorities and right now the farm is way down on the list. Luckily, my Uncle and Dad have taken over most of the responsibilities and they just send emails as updates on what is going on. Once this tour season is over I plan on taking all the responsibilities on fully and finally giving my dad the break he deserves.

"Ms. Robbins?" The man asks as I am reading an email from this morning that says one of my co-ops, the Wait's to be specific, their $300,000 dollar Combine is on the fritz and I need to decide if we fix it or get another. …_no such thing as a 'poor' farmer anymore. _

"Yes?" I ask, not looking away from the email. _…it's always something. How much money do I sink into a farm that barely produces anything. …Maybe I can rent one off someone else. _Travis Wait's land hasn't produced enough to put me above the red line in five years. I keep with him because I love the man, and he needs the help to feed his family.

"There is a group upstairs saying they are with you."

"Dr. Torres?" I ask, now more than ever needing to confirm who I am going to see before I just race off into the crowds. The man nods. "Thank you, I'll be right up." The man exits, looking between the two large men standing on either side of my dressing room door and leaves. Because I will be in an open public area, with thousands of people around, both Felix and Mateo are on duty tonight. I hate that I'm being watched, like I can't take care of myself, but it makes the rest of my team feel better so I put up with the guys. They aren't very talkative, but they seem nice and they are good at their job.

I pull a shirt over my tank top, pull on my boots and grab my cowboy hat. Giving myself a once over in the mirror I head out, my bodyguards falling into step behind me. Arriving at the entrance to the Stadium, I see Callie surrounded by a group of lost looking adults. …_they are totally out of their element. _When Callie turns and sees me approach, a huge smile breaks across her face.

"Hey…" She says seductively as I lean in for a kiss.

"Hey yourself…" I purr back at her. I hand her and Addison their VIP lanyards. Then turn to address the group of doctors. "Hey everyone! Thanks for coming."

"I'm just here for the free booze." Yang says dryly, a mousy looking dirty blonde standing next to her nodding in agreement.

"Yang, shut it." Callie growls. A squeal of a child interrupts the ex-roommate argument. Bailey is here, with her toddler son, Tuck. Along with Yang and Meredith Gray, Callie roped in Lexie Gray, April Kepner…aka Keebs, Douglas Bandy, and of course Addison Montgomery is here as well.

"Well, you can have as much as you can drink as long as you have a ride home." I say, looking at Yang and her best friend. I nod to the ticket taker at the door "Thanks Sarah" and the group follows me inside. "Now…I couldn't get you all VIP tickets, I only get two per tournament and they were already spoken for but….I got you all pretty kick ass seats. And if you take these…" I hand out laminated business cards of Marks with my signature on them "…these will get you anything in the Stadium you want. Food, beer, clothes, souvenirs, hookers…whatever you'd like. Now…If you are all game, I'd be happy to give you a tour." A round of nods and we head off.

We spend about an hour walking around the arena. I get them out on the dirt of the arena, show them the chutes, explain the sport a little. I take them backstage, dressing rooms, assembly areas, animal cages and the like. I can tell they aren't that interested in the specifics but I try to keep it as lively as possible. Finally we end back up at my dressing room and we all pile in. The rest of my team has already made their way there and I do introductions all around. I can see Mark paying special attention to Lexie, also known as Little Grey. They all settle down in the cramped room. Taking up every inch of sofa and bench space, some sitting on the floor and I entertain them a little with what I usually do. I pull out my old guitar and start strumming away. Izzie tries to up the ante and sing for us, which makes everyone laugh…besides the blonde herself. All the time, I see Mark and Little Grey flirting away and a knowing smile finds its way on my face. …_about time he found someone. _

There is a knock on the door and another event staffer says that I'm due up on the concourse soon. Something Mark has always told me …_he must really like the girl. _I lead the group back out, on the way up we run into the tours bullfighters.

"Hey guys…what's up?" I ask, the group stopping behind me. Derrick Sheppard and Owen Hunt being their usual cheery selves before a show. I introduce them to my guests and I see some sparks flying between Meredith and Derrick, and between Yang and Owen. …_I am a matchmaker…_

The meet and greet goes as planned. Almost every person I sign an autograph for and take a picture with has something to say about my recent scandal. Most are nice, saying that they never believed it for a second. Some goad me on, trying to get me to spill some dirt on any of the three smoking hot women who have had their tongue down my throat. And then there are the few who flat out try to get me to flip my shit. I shake them off as much as possible but a couple times Felix or Mateo must escort someone away from my table. What happens after I lose sight of them, I don't know nor do I care. I just know I don't see that person pass by my table again.

Since this whole thing has happened and Callie has been thrust head first into the spot light, our relationship has been out in the open. So now she has no qualms about walking right up to me behind the signing table and placing a passionate kiss against my lips. She has even been asked to pose in a picture with myself and a couple fans. Callie seems happy to do so, to show that we are happy and that none of this bullshit has made a difference in our relationship. Not that I should be surprised …_she's amazing. _

The group of doctors found their seats with the aid of Izzie and I retreated to my dressing room to get set for tonight. Callie gives me a good luck kiss as we both head our separate ways, her to her seat in the VIP section, and me to the arena for introductions. Teddy right behind me, and Addison right behind Callie. I've moved from 8th to 7th after that bitch of a tournament in Colorado, but still have so much ground to make up, its starting to depress me.

The night go on as always, with introductions, then thirty different riders taking their shot a what could be the best eight seconds of their life…or their last eight seconds of their life. All too soon its my turn, and my ritual with Karev, scale the rails. I look to the VIP section and see my stunning fiancé. She sends me a kiss and a wink. I get set on the bull I have drawn and get ready. With my nod, I'm off and the bull is working hard. The audience drowns out and its just me and the beast below me. My right hand, still not 100% after breaking so many bones in it, aches after just a couple seconds. My right forearm is on fire. The sound of the bull horn brings me back to the arena and I fly off the bull after another successful ride. I take in the applause, not as loud as it once was, but I'm just grateful its still there.

Alex and Teddy congratulate me on the sidelines after I exit the dirt. Turning to look at the VIP section, I see Callie on her feet, pride beaming from her eyes. Her being proud of me makes me proud…_I want her to be proud of me. I want to deserve her. _Alex soon follows my ride, and he too has a successful ride. Then, the king of all that is holy walks into the chute area. He, too, has lost rating points in all this but he doesn't seem to care what people think, just as long as I am below him.

I would leave, I would walk out. I would hold up both middle fingers, tell him to fuck off but…I'm better than that. And I want people to know that I'm better than that. That I'm better than him. Both in riding and a better human being all around. So I stay. I stay and show my support for a fellow rider. It's the rider himself, but the position that I stay to support.

I've always had an unprecedented ability to read the emotions of animals. Its weird, I know, but its true. I can calm a skittish horse faster than anyone I know. I can read the nuances of a raging bull better than the best bull fighter. I know what the animal is going to do almost as instantly as the animal itself. Something about this bull, the one Burke is getting set on is making the hairs on the back of my head stand up. He's mean, he's angry, and he's looking for blood. How much…what he'll do to get it, I don't know. Because the bull himself doesn't know. Burke tugs on his bull rope and gives his nod. With that, the gates busts open and the bull is off harder than I've ever seen one go. The atmosphere of the stadium changes in a split second.

Not two seconds into it, I know this isn't going to be a good ride. Burke is being tossed around like a rag doll. Then with one unbelievably powerful buck the man's head makes contact with that of the bulls. It wouldn't be so bad except that Burke is one the many riders who refuse to wear a helmet. His body instantly goes limp and slides off the bucking bull. The bullfighters are working on controlling the animal and pull it away from the downed rider. I watch as a pair of hooves make contact with the lifeless form of Preston Burke. The bull is concentrated on getting as much blood as possible. It goes after the nearest moving thing, a bullfighter, and hooks its horns under Owens center of mass and flings him out of the arena and into the audience on the opposite side of the rails. All of five..six seconds have passed since the gate busted open and the bull started its rampage. Derrick can't get the attention of the bull who is still pummeling the lifeless form of Burke. Derrick catches a hoof to the stomach and falls back in pain, causing the beast to turn its attentions to the howling man, promptly crushing the voice out of the downed bull fighter. Without a second thought, I scale the rails and launch myself into the arena to fight a fight that isn't mine. Two lifeless bodies, a raging bull, and a blonde rider.

…_out of the frying pan and into the fire._

* * *

><p>AN2: Oh…Arizona. When is enough, enough?<p> 


	79. Chapter 79

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Has Arizona bitten off more than she can chew? …let's see. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 79<p>

Callie's POV:

"She's amazing…" I say softly to myself but Mark hears over the roar of the crowd.

"She's golden." He says firmly. He sees it…he sees gold. Arizona has just had another successful ride. The streak she is on right now is…amazing. Unprecedented. Its…unheard of. Last year she rode an average of .800, and so far this season she is closer to .900. Astounding. I just hope she can keep it up until she is done at Vegas.

When Preston Burke is called to the chutes, I can see Arizona visibly tense. Even from all the way up here. The two haven't said a word to each other since the incident, and that's the way Mark and Arizona's lawyer have wanted her to play it. Better to be safe and hold your tongue than to go off and say something that may hurt you even more down the line.

The crowd anxiously waits for their number one rider to show his skills. With a nod, the gate slams open and the angry beast is thrashing wildly.

"Damn…" Mark says under his breath. I think the exact same thing. I haven't been to a lot of rides, but from all I have seen, this bull is the biggest, baddest, and most angry of them all. One buck too many and Preston's head makes contact with the animals thick skull. His body slides off the back of the creature unnaturally and pools under the murderous hooves. A sickening sound is heard as hooves break across human flesh. The bullfighters do their best to wrangle the raging beast but it quickly shakes them off. Tossing one over the rails and into the crowd. The other getting a kick to the midsection, which sends him to the ground. Hooves start to rain down on and around the two wounded men, both silent and unmoving.

Arizona is up and over the guard rails and into the action within a split second. My heart stops. It's not enough that she survives her own rides, now she is actively entering the arena looking for trouble. Arizona quickly surveys the situation and grabs a rope hanging off one of the gates. Running directly at the raging bull, she tries to move it away from the two still bodies on the dirt that are bloody and broken. It doesn't see her. She yells at it. Still nothing. She plays with fire and gets within arm's reach of those deadly horns and hooves. It's too close for the animal and it sets its sights on the blonde. Arizona lures the bull away from the bodies enough for Teddy to risk her own safety and scale the rails, running to the aid of the injured men. I sense Addison tense beside me. _…welcome to my world._

The bull sees the movement towards its prey out of the corner of his eye. It turns its attention on to Teddy. Arizona acts faster than anyone can think. She spins the rope in her hand and lets it fly. The rope lands expertly around the back legs of the animal. She tugs it and the rope tightens, knocking the animal off balance, making it forget the trainer and the already downed men. Arizona is purposely pissing off the animal even more just to get its attention away from the scene of the attack and focused on her. There is no way the small woman will be able to out muscle a 1750 lb animal for long. She uses the split second of uncertainty the bull has to loop the end of the rope she is holding around one of the guard rails a couple times and creates a pulley system. She is able to drag the bull by its hind legs away from the scene of broken bodies. The animal tries to get up but can't with the restraint wrapped around its hind feet.

By now, more people have made it to the dirt, emergency personnel and other bull wranglers. The bull gets spooked again as it is threatened by more people and turns on the blonde with a renewed rage. Arizona lets go of the rope, runs from the now chasing bull, scales the rails and launches herself over and into the crowd a second before the bulls horns clang loudly against the metal. After its hard knock, the bull runs towards the safety of the exit chute. Finally…not a minute after the start of the deadly ride, the animal is out of the picture and we are left with the carnage of his deadly assault.

Arizona, for the third time in a minute and a half, shoots over the guard rails and races towards Derrick who has started to move again. Teddy and a couple other trainers are working on the two men. I can see a heated discussion go on between Arizona and the tours' head trainer, she is gesturing towards me and out into the crowd. She motions for a stretcher then takes off for the section that my fellow doctors are sitting in. Soon, Grey, Little Grey, Bandy and Kepner are on the dirt and running to the downed riders. I see Yang and Bailey leave their seats and head for the exit. The four doctors have taken over from the trainers and are following the stretchers out of the arena and into waiting ambulances. The crowd has been silent since the bull left the dirt and they are now getting antsy.

Arizona comes to our section. I can see the seriousness in her eyes. "What can I do?" I ask, not waiting for any lead in from the blonde.

"Get to the hospital. Burke is… its bad. He'll need the best. I'll be right behind you." She says. I nod, not really wanting to help save the man that caused Arizona and I so much pain but it's my duty as a doctor to do what I can to help everyone that I can.

Within an hour, I am scrubbed in and rearranging Preston Burkes entire skeletal system. Arizona was right, it's bad. I don't know how he survived but…he did. And he won't be riding again for a long, long time. …_if at all. Was it all worth it you son of a bitch? _Grey and Little Grey are currently working on Derrick Sheppard across the hall in another OR. He sustained some head trauma that Meredith is operating on, and Little Grey is working on his internal injuries. Burke? Well…he's a mess. He's got both mine and Bandy's full attention right now. Our Chief of Surgery, one of the best General Surgeons around, was called in to save the man's life, and now we are just hoping to make sure he can move again.

It's well past 5 am when I scrub out. I'm not done with the bastard, far from it actually. Who knows how many surgeries he will need but I had to stop because he was getting too unstable. I am exhausted. Arizona didn't let me sleep much last night, and I was fine with it_...with the attention she was giving me...I was WAY fine with that_. I had planned on working JUST a 12 hour day today, then going and cheering on my cowgirl to another successful win. And then going home and letting her worship my body one more time before passing out in her arms and sleeping in until noon tomorrow…_or today, I guess it is now. _The walk to the surgical waiting room is long but finally I make it. I was out here once before, during the craziness of the night. There were about 50 people waiting for news of their comrades. But now…it's just Arizona. Apparently, everyone likes each other enough to show up at the hospital, but not enough to wait.

Arizona is curled sideways and very awkwardly in a chair, resting her head against the back, knees up in her chest. …_that can't be comfortable. _I kneel in front of the blonde and gently rub up and down her leg. She still has her competition uniform on, her cowboy hat resting on her knee. She is startled out of her light slumber, head snaps back and into the wall.

"Ow…son of a…" She growls, hand moving to rub out the sting.

"Sorry honey…didn't mean to startle you." I say apologetically.

"It's ok Calliope…I just nodded off I guess." Arizona straightens out and tries to stretch the cramps out of her muscles. "How are they?" She asks, sincere concern lacing her voice. I take the seat next to her, glad to be off my feet.

"Grey and Little Grey are still working on Sheppard but last I heard, they say he's going to be ok." Arizona lets out a sigh of relief. Its true…its one big family, as long as you stay on people good side.

"And Burke?" She asks, tone changing to an icy one.

"We'll…have to wait and see. We repaired as much damage as we can but… he's not strong enough to continue. So we'll just have to wait and see how he responds then go back in and try to fix more." I say, looking at my hands. The hands that save lives and heal the sick and injured. Arizona takes them in hers and her thumbs run against the tired flesh.

"Thank you." She says softly. "I know that couldn't have been easy but… everyone deserves the best chance to live. …You're the best. Sometimes it's a curse." She says the last part a little jokingly, but its so true. "Talk about irony…" She says, laughing at her own joke.

"What, the fact that the two people that prick dragged through the mud are the two people who he needed to save his life?" I say, dripping in sarcasm. "Yeah… God sure has a sense of humor." Arizona laughs at this.

"Are you mad at me?" Arizona asks after a minute of silence.

I think about her question for a minute. Several different answers pop up in my head. "Am I mad that you saved two lives? No, of course not. Am I mad that your first instinct was to put yourself in harm's way? …I shouldn't be. It's not like its anything new with you. Am I mad that you COULD have died for that…man?" I censor myself because Burke is, after all, my patient now. I take a deep breath before I continue. "Yes. I am."

"I know…I know it doesn't make sense but…" She struggles to find the words. "I'm not that person, Callie. As much as I wanted that to happen to him for so long…no one deserves it. And I couldn't stand back and watch a bull end another riders life without trying to do something. …Even if it WAS Burke."

I turn my head and look at the blonde, worry and stress and exhaustion creasing her face. "I know Arizona. …You are too good of a person. And that is just one of the many…MANY…things I love about you." Giving the PBR superstar a kiss, I leave to go check on my newest patient post-op. During the trip I find myself thinking of all the nasty things I could do to the injured man. …._maybe it's safer I sign him over to Bandy. He can handle the prick. _I see a short mouse of a man streak in front of me …_speaking of…_

"Bandy!" I call as the small man turns a corner.

"Yes, Dr. Torres?" My protégé asks. He, too, looks exhausted but hey…he's a resident. They are suppose to be exhausted. That means I'm doing my job right.

"Here…he's yours." I say as I hand of Preston Burkes chart. I walk away before he can complain. Grabbing my stuff from the Attendings locker room, I make my way to the parking lot. I keep trying to get Arizona on the phone, but it goes to voicemail three times. Round the corner, I see why. Arizona, who is parked right next to my tiny little T-Bird, is leaning against her massive truck, talking on her phone. _…I still say she is compensating for something with that monster of a truck._ She sees me approach and wraps up her conversation. When she is done, she pulls me in for a passionate kiss. I push her back against her truck and deepen it. We come up for air and rest our foreheads against each others.

"Now what?" I ask.

"Now…we go home." She says tiredly.

"And then…"

"And then I finish the tournament."

"And then…"

"And then I go to Las Vegas."

"And then..."

"And then…whatever you want to do for the rest of our lives." Arizona says, looking deeply into my eyes.

…_I like this plan._

* * *

><p>AN2: You know what to do.<p> 


	80. Chapter 80

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Late, I know. But hey…I actually slept in to get over it. Haha! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 80<p>

Arizona's POV:

_They need to get some new magazines or something in here. People die from boredom…and their food, if I remember correctly. If he wasn't such a pain in my ass I'd get him some things but…let him suffer. _I'm sitting in one of the very uncomfortable chairs the hospital puts in patients rooms. …_you'd think they give you big, cushy, leather recliners or something. Doesn't love heal all wounds? Well…it's hard to love when you're sitting on cold plastic. _

It's the day after the final round of riding here in Seattle, Washington. Alex won the tournament, me coming in second. _…by a half a point. F-ing A! _Now that the top dog has been kicked out, the standings have been shaken to hell. Alex is in first by a large lead. Two and three are nipping at each other's heels, and I am now in forth. …_one ride, all I need is one ride and I'll slip into third. _Today is all about packing up and cleaning up. Tomorrow, my team and I hit the road for the last tournament of the season and final pit stop of my career. …_for real this time._ Callie is in surgery, we were suppose to grab some lunch but a 911 pulled her away. So here I am…sitting in Preston Burke's hospital bed. It's been four days since the incident and Callie says that he is doing well. Well…as well as one can do after having half your bones crushed and your insides ground up like hamburger meat. He is on high doses of pain killers, ones that knock him out almost constantly but he does have a few conscious moments here and there. I expect him to wake soon, mainly because I kinked up his morphine drip and soon the pain will pull him out of his numbed slumber.

I don't have to wait too long before faint moans of discomfort start drifting from the bed. As his body burns off the last remaining drugs in his system, his mind starts to wake. Finally, a sudden gasp of consciousness and he is back in the real world. I can feel his eyes on me, but I keep my attention to the year old 'Times' magazine I've been flipping through.

"What are you doing here?" He says as evenly as he can.

"Just visiting a friend…" I say, looking up at him and smiling. I can see confusion cross his face, then add "And then your room was just down the hall so I thought I'd pop in."

"Sheppard." Burke says, breaking eye contact. "How is he?"

"Better off than you…" I say, getting up and rounding the bed to stand at the foot of it. "His doctors say he should be alright to leave within the week. You?... That's a whole different story."

"Well I guess you get to fall into another Championship win huh?" Burke goads me, his face now scrunched in pain.

"Fall into? What, like if you were there I couldn't win?" I say, anger starting to boil but I keep it suppressed. He shrugs. "Look….I don't know what I did to you dude but, when is enough, enough?" I ask.

"When everyone realizes you aren't the golden child… the prodigal daughter… the chosen one." He sneers. "That there are other riders out there with just as much talent, who had to fight just as hard as you to get here." I'm taken back by his words. …_he thinks that I don't know others struggles. He thinks that…I think I'm special? I don't want to be special. I want to be a rider. Nothing more, nothing less. _

"I… I don't know your story, Preston. …Mainly because you have never actually had a conversation with me but… I understand. …I understand that everyone has to fight to make it to where we are." I say, looking straight at the man. "And… golden child?" I laugh. "That is the FURTHEST from what I want to be. I wanted to come in and ride with the 'big dogs'…that's it. Maybe I wasn't a big dog yet, but I thought that maybe… one day…" Preston shifts, trying to ease whatever pain he has. "It wasn't my actions that brought the spotlight on me… it was yours. Because you and your 'boys' insisted on dragging me down as far as you could. So…when I did what I was supposed to do, which is ride, it became a phenomenon. YOU made me special, Burke. ….Not me. Its because of your actions, your words against me, your slandering and mudslinging that I have received so much attention. …I don't want it. …I certainly didn't go looking for it."

"You don't want to be the face of the PBR?" He asks with disdain.

"No… I want to ride. And I want to ride against the best. …And I did. I won, I was retired and then…. You had to fuck it up again. You and my bitch of an ex-girlfriend had to come in and…" I can't finish the thought. Sitting in the chair next to his bed, I run my hands over my face. "All I wanted to be was a PBR rider…"

"So what do you want now, Ms. Robbins?" He asks, pain filling his voice.

"I want to be happy. …Bull riding use to make me happy but then…." I stop. Just thinking about the last season makes my blood pressure spike. "I want to be happy, Preston. Doesn't everyone deserve that? …I've put my time in; I've done my good deeds in life. I just want to be happy now, to be selfishly happy. And my fiancé…your surgeon… makes me happy." He shifts again, this time uncomfortable with the topic of discussion. "She saved your life ….I saved your life. And it's not something I regret. Because of Callie, you will be able to ride again. …Not for a long time, and after tons of physical therapy. But if there is a surgeon out there who can get you back to the way you were before, it's her." I get up and head for the exit.

"Thank you…" He says quietly just as I step out of the door.

I stop mid stride, but don't look back. "Don't make me regret it…" Then I leave.

Making the rounds of the Ortho Wing, I find out Callie still isn't out of surgery yet. So I head down to Pediatrics and OB. Getting there, I find a stressed out Addison Montgomery.

"Hey Addy… what's got your face looking like that?" I say, leaning against the nurses' station. The few nurses say hi and wave, I've become sort of a known face around here.

"Oh uhh…." Addison looks up at me and I see her eyes are red and puffy. I'm immediately on alert.

"Addison what's wrong? …Did…Did Teddy do-"

"No…no. It's not Teddy. Just uhhh….just a rough day." Her pager beeps and she looks at the screen. "Damn it… I got to go Z. Ummm…If I don't see you, good luck in Vegas." She takes me in a tight hug and then leaves. Wandering around the halls of the NICU, I find Miranda Bailey working on a tiny mass of flesh. …_that can't be a baby. I've eaten hot dogs bigger than that thing. _Dr. Bailey exits the room and starts working on a chart.

"Hey Dr. Bailey." I greet her. She just looks up and gives me a nod. "What uhhh…what happened?" I ask as I motion through the windows into the large NICU. About 10 individual baby beds are spaced throughout.

Bailey glances back at the form she just left and takes a deep breath. "Preemie born at just 35 weeks. Mother was in a traffic accident, died on the scene but the medics we were able to keep her heart beating so we could deliver the baby as soon as they got here."

"Is…is the baby going to survive?" I ask, staring into the open room.

"Don't know. It's up to that little girl and God now." She hands the chart over to the nurse and leaves. I stand outside the glass, watching her. …_she's so tiny. How can anything that small survive. She shouldn't be alone. No one deserves to die all alone and scared. She doesn't even have her mom to hold her._ I slip into the NICU and take a seat next to the baby bed. I watch her for a while, seeing the tiny chest rise up and down.

"Hey baby girl…" I gently rub the pad of a single finger over the tiny baby's entire arm. "…welcome to the world. …It sucks, but it'll get better. You just have to fight." I say, willing the baby to fight for her own life. I look at the monitors surrounding the preemie and it doesn't take a doctor to see that she's not well. "Oh baby…" I say softly. I don't know how long I spend with this infant, the one who lost his mother before she was even born. And now, it looks like she too will leave this world all too soon. Before I know it, I'm humming to the tiny bundle of life, giving it something to hold on to in this world. Comfort and companionship. Her monitors stabilize, her numbers cease to dip lower. _…that's right girl, you fight. _For some reason, my body tells me to hold this girl. So I gently wrap it up in a blanket and pull her against my breast. Being sure to keep all the lines attached, I stand and rock. Just rock softly from side to side. Instincts take over, like this motion has been ingrained in me. …_maybe this is how my mom rocked me._ I don't know how long I am up in the NICU, but soon Bailey makes her round. She sees me holding the baby, then looks at the monitors still attached. Her face is one of shock.

"You just jump started that baby's life." She says softly.

"What?" I ask. She moves around me to place the tiny stethoscope between me and the baby.

"Well I'll be… she's strong." Bailey says proudly. She glances back at the monitors, then back to me rocking the little girl. "Take off your shirt." Bailey says matter-of-factly.

I look at her, shocked at the words that just came out of her mouth. "You take off your shirt." I spit back.

"No seriously, take off your shirt. The kangaroo hold works best skin to skin." She motions for her to take the preemie so I can disrobe. "Just…give her to me." I gently hand the tiny baby over and stand in the open floor of the NICU.

"I'm not going to take off my shirt!" I whisper loudly. "For one, Callie would flip a shi…..wig." I catch myself before cursing around the newborns. "And two…I'm in the center of an open room, with windows…" I point to the glass walls.

"Take off your shirt." I go to argue but Bailey gives me one of her famous glares. …_yikes, I can see what Callie means._ Before I know it, I am standing in the middle of the NICU, in my boots, jeans, and sports bra. I've never been ashamed of my body, in fact I am quite proud of it. …_I'm hot. _But I've never been one to show a lot of skin in public, just not how I was raised. It doesn't matter now though, because when I feel the skin of the baby against my own flesh everything else ceases to exist. "We've contacted the baby's father, he is on his way. Maybe now he will be able to take his girl home, thanks you." Bailey says, and then leaves me to it.

I walk and I rock. That's all I do. I'm here to give this girl a chance at life. The tiny heartbeat of the infant reverberates throughout my entire body. Taking a seat in one of the rockers, I sit back and try to relax a little. Ease the tension out of my body and let the baby girl absorb only relaxation and happy thoughts. My mind drifts to my future…_our future, Callie and I. _I've never been one for babies or kids but with her…I can't think of anything I want more. Looking down at the small life clinging to me, I close my eyes and let the darkness overcome me.

…_I could do this. I could totally do this._

* * *

><p>AN2: So?<p> 


	81. Chapter 81

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Last chapter tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 81<p>

Callie's POV:

Today hasn't been the best of days. Though…it seems like that every day. I was suppose to grab some lunch…_and then some dessert _with my fiancé but I was pulled away from my beautiful blonde by a 911 page. Arizona was right, sometimes being the best is a curse.

After that long night…and the proceeding morning, things went back to normal…mostly. The tournament went on, as it must. Of course, there were updates at the start of every round about the injured bull fighter and rider. I could tell that Arizona was disappointed about this whole situation. Not so much that Burke got injured, or that her buddy Derrick will miss out on the last couple of tournaments in her career, but… the fact that Burke won't be there in Las Vegas. All the work she has put in this season, riding better than anyone has before her, and its all for nothing now. Well…of course not nothing, she will prove and all ready HAS proven that she has skill. But she won't be able to beat Burke one more time before she is done. …_and she is done. I'm not letting her go back. _Arizona, of course, doesn't voice these thoughts because she is too good of a person. Who gets upset that someone got hurt because she won't be able to beat him anymore. …That's just weird.

Walking out of the scrub room for what seems like the 50th time today, I stand at the nurses' station and sign off on the patients chart I just closed up.

"Hey Adds, what's up?" I ask the red head who is also working on a chart. I hear a sniff and my head pops up. She's standing, shoulders scrunched forward, tissue in hand, tears running down her face. "What's wrong." My friend just tries to wave me off but I keep pushing. "Did Teddy do something?" This gets a laugh out of the crying woman.

"NO! God… that's what Arizona jumped to also. …Why? …Do you two sense something wrong with our relationship?" The red head is on the defensive.

"Of course not Addis-"

"Then why is that the first thing that comes to you alls mind?" She wipes her nose on a mangled tissue as I hand her another one from the desk.

"Because…we care about you two. That's all. ...So, what's wrong then?" I ask, moving closer to my best friend.

"A case…" She waves her hand dismissively. "I…I've had hard cases before, obviously but.. earlier today I had to do a C-Section on a dead woman. I delivered a baby months premature and now she is upstairs dying. Its just… hard. I love my job, I really do but… sometimes I wonder why I put up with all the emotional damage it does. Having a baby die on your watch never gets any easier."

"Because you save babies…God knows who you are, Addison. You save lives, not just the babies but their parents. How many lives wouldn't be what they are now if it wasn't for you." I look the woman directly in her eyes, wanting her to feel the truth in my word. "The baby's father still has a chance, you know? …he may have lost his wife…or girlfriend or whatever that woman was to him, but he has a chance to raise that baby because you are doing everything you can for her, right? Because you were able to use your skill to give that little girl a chance at life." The red head nods. I wrap my friend up in a tight hug. I give her a second to collect herself then ask "When did you see Arizona?"

"Umm…right around lunch time." She says as I look at the clock on the wall …_8pm. Arizona is going to kill me. _"Last I knew she was up in OB/NICU ward." Addison straightens up, and wipes her eyes. "Now… I have another mother to cut open and another baby to deliver." I nod and the neo-natal surgeon moves towards one of the scrub rooms.

I try to get Arizona on the phone a couple times, but she doesn't answer. I send her a text and go back to my charts. After ten minutes without a reply, I put down my pen and leave the surgical wing. …_she's probably at home, having it out with her team yet again. _Mark had somehow managed to mess up her prized, over sized, top of the line, flat screen and she has been ragging him constantly. Before heading out, I decide to go check on the baby Addison delivered this morning. Something about it just made my heart break.

When I get to the NICU, I go to the nurses' station and ask if they've seen Arizona, hoping that she may still be floating around here somewhere. Even though she doesn't work here, she's around often enough to be known and they point towards one of the glass enclosed rooms. Entering, I see a sight that makes my heart melt. Arizona is sitting in one of the rockers, shirt off, a tiny bundle of life held tight to her chest. Eyelids are covering the bright blue of her eyes, her slow deep breathing tell me she is asleep. I swear I can feel Arizona reach deep from within her soul and tug hard on my uterus. People talk about a ticking biological clock…mine is about to explode. …_this is it. This is my dream. _I just stand at the door, watching my blonde nurse the baby back to life just by breathing …._just by being herself._

"You here to bring her home?" A voice calls from behind me. I turn and see Bailey watching me watch Arizona.

"H-how long-" I whisper, turning back to the scene in front of me.

"Your girl has been holding that child since lunchtime" Miranda walks up next to me and we both stare at the half naked blonde passed out in the rocker. "…I've never seen a baby respond so well to the touch of another human being. Its miraculous. ...That's God working right there." She says and then turns and continues on with her duties. I spend a couple more minutes just watching, staring, loving the woman in front of me. …_someday she'll hold our baby like that. Someday soon I hope. Like…maybe 10 months from now? God, I wish it were so. _Finally, I decide to wake the blonde. She has to hit the road tomorrow and if I let her sleep any longer, she won't be able to sleep at all tonight. …_though I'm sure we could find other activities to entertain ourselves with. _I kneel in front of my fiancé and place a steadying hand on the baby and then gently shake Arizona. She's been known to jump when she is woken up so I make sure to rouse her slowly.

"Arizona…" I whisper, and shake her a little harder. I can feel Arizona tense but then immediately relax, remembering the fragile being she is holding. Her eyes open slowly, checking the infant then finding my eyes. …_she's never done that before. She always looks for me first._ "Hey sweetie…" I whisper. A small smile crosses her face.

"Calliope…" She purrs back, her hand instinctively moving to the back of the preemie and stroking it gently. She glances up at the monitors still hooked up and smiles. "…she's going to make it. I can feel it. …She's a strong one." A proud look crossing the blondes face. My heart swells.

"I want one." The words are out before I can think, before I can filter them. I know Arizona said she wanted kids before, but during one of the long talks I've had with her mother, Barbara said her daughter swore she would never have a baby. Arizona's eyes shoot from the baby to my eyes. I can see her brain working, her eyes studying me…reading me. _..shit, I'm scaring her. _I need to say something before she bolts. "Arizona, I-"

"I want one with you." The blonde cuts me off. She can't believe the words at first, but then it sinks in. She realizes it's the truth. "As long as I get to love it and raise it with you, I want one also."

A huge smile crosses my face. "Let's do it." I'm ready to spread eagle and have her inject me with eggs and sperm. I don't care who's, I just want a baby growing inside me. I want Arizona's baby growing inside me.

"Cal, we…we need to talk about that first. Its…it's not as easy for us you know. I…I got no sperm…" She says softly, the baby still asleep against her chest, but I can tell she's getting a little spooked.

"We can buy that, or ask someone. …Mark! How about Mark, he's pretty." I offer, not even joking.

"No." Arizona answers immediately, her voice firm and leaving no room for discussion. "If I'm having a baby with you, its going to be ours. We aren't going to know the biological father besides an ID number. It will be just you and me."

I get up from kneeling in front of her and pull up another rocker. We sit facing each other. "I want that too. …And I don't want to wait Arizona. …My womb is empty and throbbing right now. And it doesn't help that you are the most amazing sight with a baby hugging your chest… My heart hurts from wanting one so badly." Our conversation continuing in whispers, both of us very aware that we are in a room full of sick and weak tiny humans. Arizona's brain is going a mile a minute. Normally she would be pacing back and forth, hand running through her hair and her other massaging her scar. But the baby in her arms keeps her calm, instead she chews the right side of her bottom lip.

"Doesn't it take months and months of fertility treatments for us to even think about invitro or insemination?...or even to find a doctor to take us on?" Arizona asks, not meeting my eyes.

Taking a deep breath, steeling myself for a huge admission. _…man up Torres .You told her not to lie to you, so don't you lie to her. _"I've…I've been on the hormones for a month and a half already." I say, my hand wringing from anxiety.

This isn't exactly what the blonde was expecting. She stiffens up and cries out. "What?" The baby in her arms whines from the suddenness of noise and the tension in the muscles beneath her.

"What? …I didn't want to wait. I wanted to be ready when you were ready." I try to explain. I can see the mixed emotions flash across her eyes, not really sure what she is suppose to feel about this revelation.

"Callie-" She's cut off by a sharp rapping on the door frame. A man, early thirties with red, puffy eyes, is standing at the threshold.

"Excuse me…" He looks at me, then at Arizona. His eyes trail down to her naked torso and toned stomach then quickly snap back to her face. "….umm, I was told my little girl is here." He's holding in more tears. "My wife…. She uhhh…she didn't…." He can't continue. I go to comfort the man with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, sir. But…" I look to Arizona who is gently standing up from her post. "…would you like to meet your daughter?" I ask him. Relief washes his face, tears running from his eyes. He nods and I walk him over to his daughters' area. Arizona is on her feet. Carefully, she passes the baby girl over to her father. As he holds her, his walls break and he lets his emotions take over. I step back as Arizona finds her shirt and pulls it over her. We give the grieving man a couple of minutes to compose himself.

"Thank you." He says, looking directly at Arizona. "Dr. Bailey told me that you…. Thank you." He says, a fresh wave of tears descending his face. My fiancé nods and we both move towards the exit.

Something within Arizona makes her stop and turn to the life she nursed through the dark hours. "Can…can I ask what you're going to name her?" She asks.

"I have… no idea. My wife and I hadn't settled on one yet." The mans eyes locked on his childs. He looks up into the baby blues that I love so much. "What do you think her name should be?" He asks, wanting the advice of the woman who saved his daughters life… and his own as well, since losing his wife and his future child's would have meant the end of the world for him.

Arizona thinks for a minute, looking at the tiny bundle that is already looking 100 times better than when she was born. "Bridget." She says confidently. The man gives a questioning look, wanting to know why that name. "It uhh…it means fighter. And that's what your girl is, Sir. She's one hell of a fighter." The man nods.

"Bridget… I like it. …Hello Bridget…" The man says to his daughter. A faint laugh is heard from the infant and three smiles break out on the adults in the room. The man turns back to Arizona and I. "Bridget it is." With that, I take Arizona's hand and lead her out. Stopping by the lounge, I grab my stuff then we walk hand in hand to the elevator.

"So?" I ask, breaking the silence we have been in since the NICU.

"We need to have a long talk about this but… I want it to happen." Arizona says, staring into my soul. "But… I think we should get married first. …You're marrying a woman, going against your religion and against your family. What would they think if I knocked you up before we said 'I do' ?" The elevator opens and we step in.

"I didn't know you were such a tradionalist…" I play.

She laughs and squeezes my hand. "I just want to do right by you." And the elevator doors close.

…_you've always done right by me._

* * *

><p>AN2: You know what to do.<p> 


	82. Chapter 82

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: First update of the day. Hoping to get another out but…its Sunday which means FOOTBALL! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 82<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Mark, remind me to kill you later…" I say as I look myself up and down in the full length mirror. I am clad in a blue bikini that matches my eyes.

"Oh come on, you look hot. …I'd do you." Then he cries out in pain as I punch him in the shoulder. "Jesus Blondie…" He rubs his bruised arm and walks off.

I'm standing in a dressing room in the middle of some bigger movie studio. Sports Illustrated has drug me here, kicking and screaming might I add, to shoot for their swimsuit edition. Apparently Mark still doesn't understand that when I say no, I mean no. Just like he didn't understand me when I told him NOT to touch my big screen in the den…and now it's a scrap of garbage and I'm out a couple grand to replace it.

I arrived in Las Vegas last night after two days on the road. As usual, my team spends a couple days in Vegas before the championship starts, just to get all the press stuff out of the way and get set for the tournament. Mark, behind my back, agreed to the shoot and said that I would be in this studio bright and early with a smile on me face. …_its bright, and its early. But I'm not smiling. _The fact that I want to be photographed for the millionth time isn't what gets me. It's the idea that I will be naked, in front of a camera, and that picture will be looked at by other people all around the world. …_ok, maybe not naked but close enough. The only person who gets to see more of my flesh is Callie. And that's how I want it. _I've never been big on showing flesh in public. Bathing suits are a little different, I can usually handle those. But this suit I am wearing now has no fabric to it. …Its dental floss! All my parts are covered and yet…I feel the most vulnerable I have ever felt before. …_oh yes. A most slow and painful death is in store for you Sloan._ One last swallow of liquid courage …_thank you Mr. Evans, always there when I need you_ I step out of my dressing room and into the large open studio.

"Alright Ms Robbins, the robe…" The photographer says, wanting me to ditch the robe. I walk over to where they have the set up and fidget. …_wish Calliope was here _"The robe?" The man says again. I slowly peel my protective cover off as a young woman walks up and takes it from me.

She leans in close and whispers so only I can hear "Don't worry Arizona, you look great." She gives me genuine smile and turns to get on the other side of the camera. It takes a while for me to get comfortable with this whole situation, but after twenty minutes or so, I forget I'm nearly naked and continue on with the photo shoot like it was any other one. They have me pose in all sorts of ridiculous stances, wearing my hat, holding a rope, laying down in a bed of dirt. …_yeah, that's real sexy._ Every shot I'm somehow turned to where my scar is highlighted, but I've decided to let it go.

"Bring him in!" The photographer calls after a makeup artist uses her expensive brushes to brush the dirt off my body. _…wonder if this is a first for her? _My head snaps around to the man in charge when I hear his words.

"No! I refuse to model next to a man…especially in this ridiculous suit." I reply, then I turn and see a large black horse being brought in. "What's that?" I ask, staring at the unknown animal.

"That's your horse, Skittles…" He says, like I'm a moron.

"Ummm….No." I give him a pointed look. "I've had Skittles for over 8 years; I know my own horse when I see him." The director gives me an eye roll. "So, I'll ask again. …What is that animal doing in here?"

"You are going to ride him." I can tell I am getting on this man's nerves but frankly I don't care at this point.

"Ride him?" I ask incredulously. He nods. _…whatever, they are paying me to do this. Just like any other photo shoot._ "Fine, let me go change." I say as I grab my robe and head to the dressing room to pull on some jeans and boots.

"No Ms. Robbins, you're riding him in your suit." He says as he goes about setting up for the next shot. I halt mid stride, processing the words. …_he's can't be serious. _

"Ummm…hello…" I call, trying to get someone to look at me. The photographer and his assistant finally look up and I continue. "I'm not riding that animal like this." I point to my nearly naked lower body.

"It's part of your contract…" He drawls. _…FUCK! MARK!_

"Fine." I spit and jump up on the saddle less back of the beast.

Hours later, I am holed up in my hotel room, licking my emotional wounds from earlier today. A tray of donuts sits in front of me and 'The Notebook' is playing on the large screen in front of the couch I am curled up in. A beeping of the door announces the use of a key card and the door opens. The intruder is quiet, so I know it's not Mark who has come to bother me. The face of Teddy pops into my line of sight and quickly takes a seat next to me.

"Ooo…donuts." She surveys the situation. "And 'The Notebook'? ….Was it really that bad?" She asks.

"No." I shake off my blanket cocoon and sit up straight. "I'm just being pathetic." I say. And mute the sappy movie that's blaring. "I miss her…" Teddy nods, missing her own girlfriend. "When did we become whipped Teds? I was a badass chick. Made women swoon at every stop, sung to the hearts of thousands of diehard fans. Had more one night stands than I can remember, but now… all I want is to be curled up next to Callie."

"You're right, that is pathetic." She plays and we both laugh. "So when's the wedding?" She asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. We haven't really planned all that much, just talked about what we want." We sit and watch the now silent movie for a couple of minutes, Teddy grabbing herself a powdered donut and making a mess. "Hey Teds…" I break the silence. "Can I ask you something?" She nods, the lower portion of her face covered in powdered sugar. "Would you be my maid of honor? …Or best man. …I don't really know if a wedding can have two maids of honor, since weddings typically don't have two brides but I guess-"

"Of course I will!" She says, we hug and sit back and enjoy the rest of the movie. "You are having a bachelorettes party aren't you?" We both bust out laughing and talk about the possibilities for the rest of the movie.

The next day I wake to an empty bed, my hands instinctively reaching out for the furnace that Calliope's body seems to be. …_ughhh damn her rock-stardom. _She wasn't able to take this week off since she's taken so much time off already to come and watch me ride. I was a little disappointed because I wanted to share this with her again, but I understand. This is the end of the road for me, but she still has her whole career and that is most important. Our last night together, that night that I named the tiny preemie, was magical. Something about me saying I want a family with Callie opened her up. She was…amazing. _…of course, she is always amazing but that night was…amazing. _We've had sex, we've fucked, we've made love before but…that night, it was like she was trying to make a baby with me. A baby conceived out of pure love. We haven't had that talk yet, about how we are going to do this and when but neither of us are worried. Its going to happen. …_why didn't she tell me she was taking the hormones already. _

"Robbins!" Mark busts in the room.

"God…" I groan and roll over in bed and look at my agent. "What is it now Mark?"

"We got a problem."

…_now what?_

* * *

><p>AN2: Let me know.<p> 


	83. Chapter 83

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Wonder what trouble Arizona is in this time. And how will Callie find out…if she does at all. Last chapter of tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 83<p>

Callie's POV:

"And she didn't say anything?" My best friend asks.

"No…I mean, we were interrupted by the father but… she didn't get mad or upset. …She didn't really say anything once we left the hospital. Just that she wanted to wait until we got married." I say as I pick at the salad I bought at lunch. My mind has been on Arizona since she left, which was about five days ago now. My stomach is too nervous to eat this wilty green clump of rabbit food …._I don't even like salad! _I've been a real piece of work since I said bye to my fiancé, leaving me confused and scared. "I think I spooked her!" I yell a little too loudly in the cafeteria.

"What?"

"I mean…I know Arizona said she wanted kids but… damn it! …I don't know, maybe I'm pushing her too hard. All I know is seeing Arizona with that baby…my uterus didn't just tug, it yanked."

"So then talk to her about it…"

"NO! Are you crazy. That will just scare her. …I just need…I just need to let it calm before we broach the subject again. ..Besides, she's got more important things to worry about."

"Callie, don't be stupid. How many times did you two's lack of communication nearly spell the end of your relationship?" Addison gives me a hard look. "Now…you call that woman and you talk this out. ...If anything, blame me. …I am the one who prescribed you those drugs after all." She says, then finishes her juice and stands. "Better yet, hop on the red eye and go see her. You got a couple days off, plus some sick leave. Say you got the flu or something, I'll vouch for you." Addison sends me a wink and then leaves.

Of course I asked my chief of surgery if I could have a couple days off to go watch Arizona ride in Vegas, but he's got some stick of his ass and said I've had enough time off already. If I was in General Surgery, there would be plenty of other surgeons who could cover for me, but Ortho isn't as populated. Bandy is a great surgeon …_thanks to me _but I wouldn't ask him to cover me for the 7 days I'd be gone. And…that's about all there is when it comes to this hospital and talented orthopedic surgeons. _…she's right. I need to talk to her._ Pulling out my phone, I hit speed dial one and wait for Arizona to answer, but she doesn't. I try again. Still nothing. I haven't been able to get a hold of her for two days. I know she is busy and that often times she forgets to charge her phone while running around but… _I'm getting worried. _I received a very short text last night, but that's been it in the last 48 hours. …_I need to see her. Something's not right. She needs me. _I dump my trash and head straight for the Chiefs office. Knocking on the heavy wooden door, he calls me in.

"Dr. Torres, what do I owe this pleasure?" The chief asks as he continues review the budget in front of him.

"Sir, I need to ask you for something." I say, wringing my hands from anxiety. He looks up from his papers and gestures for me to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"The answer is no…just like before." He says and I halt mid stride. He sees my face and continues "Dr. Torres, I can't just give you the Ortho department out from under Dr. Chang. …You'll have to wait until he retires." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, of course sir. That's…that's not what I was going to ask you." I take the proffered seat and let out a deep breath. "Sir, I know I already asked you this but… I'd like to take some time off… immediately." I see his expression change to that of annoyance. "I know…I know last time I said it was to just to enjoy a show but… I, I think that my fiancé is in some sort of… well, not trouble but something is wrong. I can't get her on the phone."

"You know Dr. Torres, I can't just play favorites. I've already given you too much time off, what would me giving you another week off say to the rest of the staff?" He says as he takes off his reading glasses and cleans them. "But…how am I suppose to deny a family emergen-"

"Oh, no sure, this isn't a family emergency. I just think that…something just doesn't feel right. You know?" I ask, completely missing what the chief is trying to tell me.

"Only a family emergency will get you off…" He says. The light bulb clicks.

"Oh! Of course, yes…an emergency. …A family one." I say. The chief's face breaks out in a smile then nods. "Thank you! Thank you!" I damn near run out of his office.

"Dr. Torres!" He calls after me and I halt mid stride. "You're on call for a week when you get back." He laughs as my body visibly flattens. …_crap. _Finally, I nod and leave. Tearing ass out of the hospital, I make the long trip back home and pack. Booking a seat on the last plane out of Seattle and speed to the airport. The trip to Las Vegas crawls by, every second in the air seems like a decade. Landing in Vegas in the middle of the night, I quickly hail a cab and take off for Arizona's hotel. Throwing money at the smelly cabbie, I enter the large lobby of the hotel.

Walking up to the check in counter, an attendant greets me. "Hi, how may I help you tonight?"

"Ummm…Hi. I need a key." I say.

"Room number?" She asks.

"I…I don't remember." It's not a lie, Arizona told me her room number for this hotel once, just not for this year.

"Name?" The woman asks as her fingers fly across her keyboard.

"Arizona Robbins." I reply firmly, hoping it will be enough.

"I'll just need a proof of ID." She says, looking at me expectantly.

"Ummm…see the thing is, I'm not Arizona. She's my fiancé, and I can't get a hold of her to meet her. But I know she is staying here." I explain but the woman starts to reject me. "Oh come on, Arizona Robbins? You know…PBR… blonde hair, blue eyes that can kill…" She shakes her head. "Ok, fine. …Can you give me her room number at least?"

"Sorry ma'am, but I can't give out that information." She gives me an apologetic smile and leaves me standing at the empty desk. …_fuck, I flew all the way to Vegas to surprise a woman that won't answer my calls. I can't get to her room, I don't even know her room. I don't even know if she is still here. What the fuck am I suppose to do now? _Just then, a figure out of the corner of my eye draws my attention.

"Teddy! Hey!" I call at the passing woman. She turns and her face is full of surprise.

"Callie…what are you doing here?" She asks. _…what the hell do you think I'm doing here?_ I glance down at her hands and see one is grasping a large bottle of bourbon whiskey, the other a huge box of donuts. …_Arizona…_

"Ummm….I'm here to see Arizona. What else? ….why do you have Arizona's depression food?" I ask, pointing to the items in the trainers hands.

"Does… she know you are here?" Teddy brushes off my question with a question of her own.

"No. Why would that matter?" I ask, really not liking this conversation.

"Cal… I know this is going to sound bad but…you should go home. Really, it'd be better for both of you. …Arizona is…not herself right now. She doesn't want to see you." Her words make my stomach churn. Ignoring what she said about Arizona not wanting to see me, I steel myself for a fight with this woman. Arizona is in trouble, and whether she wants me or not, I'm going to be there for her.

"Teddy, I like you a lot but…if you don't take me to Arizona right now, I will rearrange the bones in your face with my fist." I say firmly. Teddy's body actually shivers from the iciness in my voice. She tries to muster enough courage to argue but one look at the Torres glare and she folds. She motions for me to follow and I do. Stepping of the elevator and stopping in front of a door being manned by Mateo, Teddy turns to me.

"Just… be gentle on her ok? …I've tried to get her to call you but..." Slipping the key card into the door, a green light pops up and the trainer pushes the door open. She steps in, bourbon and donuts in hand, and I follow. Dropping my suitcase by the door, I move further into the dark room. Its pitch black except for the TV that is shining throughout. The volume is muted, and the room is cold. Teddy sets down the supplies next to the other empty bottles and boxes of donuts and heads back for the door.

As she passes me she whispers "Plus…it's the anniversary of her brother's death. So she's being kicked while she's already down." …_what the hell is going on?_

I move slowly through the dark room towards the bed. In the center of the bed is a lump of something that I am assuming is the body of my fiancé. The covers are pulled up and over her and creating her own personal cocoon. Slipping off my shoes and jacket, I carefully climb into bed next to her. Pulling back the cover and sliding down, I can see the bundled mass of Arizona wrapped around herself. I lay right next to her and stroke her cheek with my fingers.

"Arizona…" I say softly. "What happened?..." Her eyes open and find mine. Before I know it, Arizona is clinging to me for dear life, sobs wracking her small frame. I have no idea what has happened to make this usually strong woman fall apart. All I know is that my instincts were right, she needed me. So, I hold her. I hold her until she stops crying, until her breathing stabilizes. Until her eyes close and she is overcome by sleep. I hold her tight, protecting her from the far reaches of her mind, protecting her from her dreams.

…_I'll always protect you._

* * *

><p>AN2: So, any ideas about what's happened? Any guesses? Let me hear it.<p> 


	84. Chapter 84

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Let's see what made Arizona break like that. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 84<p>

Arizona's POV:

I've never felt anything like this. I've felt… numb before, when Callie was barely alive, computers and machines breathing for her, keeping her heart beating but…she was alive. Now… I'm empty. The world has caved in on itself. _…tell me God, what have I done? Why…why did you do this?_

Mark bursting into my room that morning was nothing new but those four words he uttered, 'We got a problem', made my stomach tie in knots and my body start to shake. …_ha, if that were the only thing I had to deal with. I would gladly take that ten times over but... _Most of that day was spent dealing with the issue Mark told me about. I was pissed…let me tell you. I've been so good these last few months, keeping my anger in check but now… oh yea, I wanted blood. And then… I got a call from my mom. One I hoped I would never get. The one any child fears. I did my best to keep it together, for myself, for my team. I knew he wouldn't want me to break down, he'd want me to finish what I started and I planned on doing that. But…the feelings, they slowly crept up in me. That night, I turned every light off in the room and just curled myself in a ball, pulled the covers over me tight to block out the rest of the world. I didn't cry, I couldn't. Because crying would make it real. Crying would signify a loss that I can't lose yet. The darkness dulled the pain, so did the bourbon and donuts that seemed to show up at regular intervals, though I don't remember how they got there. I remember someone trying to talk to me, urging me to get up, to call someone, to talk to someone…anyone. But I couldn't. Because talking would make it real, and it can't be real. …_it can't be real._ I was doing fine….yes, I used the word fine. But then…somehow, she showed up. The one person who can break down all my walls with a simple touch, a look, a word. I didn't know who it was sliding down in the bed next to me, but as soon as her fingertips touched my skin, as soon as her smooth voice whispered my name… it was game over. I completely came undone. Tears rolled from me eyes like waves of a tsunami. My arms wrapped around her like a vice grip, trying to keep me grounded to earth by something. I melted into her, I wanted to tell her why…why I hadn't called, why she found me in the mess that I am but… no words formed in my head. Just tears, and memories, and images of a future that won't get to happen now. I stayed wrapped in my lovers arms until the crying stopped. Then the mixture of exhaustion and stress pulled me into the darkness, still wrapped up in Calliopes loving arms.

I awake with a gasp. Nightmares of so many bad Halloween movies passing through my mind. Only the main characters weren't stars, they were…. Callie pops up off the mattress next to me. I'm covered in cold sweat, my heart is pounding, my breathing is ragged. A gentle hand on my back tries to soothe me. …_why? Why is Callie here? _Then it all comes back to me, Mark, and the phone call, and… A rush of emotions fly through my body and I launch myself off the bed and into the bathroom. Falling head first into the waiting toilet, my stomach empties itself of my last Evan Williams and Dunkin Donut meal. Bile and bourbon burn my throat, but I don't care. It hurts, but the physical pain gives me something to focus on rather than the emotional pain. A hand is on my back, then one brushes through my nasty, sweaty hair and pulls it back away from my face.

Sitting back against the cool tile of the bathroom floor, I take the glass of water my fiancé offers me and rinse my mouth. She sits opposite me, watching me, studying me. I can see worry lacing her face, bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep I've let her get. We sit in silence for a minute, just looking at each other.

Finally, Callie breaks the silence. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" She asks softly.

I shake my head no. "I can't… not yet, I can't." I wipe my nose and break from her eye contact.

She nods, then replies. "What can I do Arizona?" …._what can she do? Nothing. She can't get rid of this pain, she can't turn back time. Its happened, and now I suffer. _I rest my head against arms that are pulling my knees to my chest and take a deep breath.

"I need a shower…" I say softly, not liking the way that deep breath tasted in my lungs. Callie gives a soft chuckle then stands.

Holding her hand out to help me up she says "Come on cowgirl." I take her strong hand and she effortlessly pulls me up. We are standing face to face, inches from each other. Her rich brown eyes boring into my soul, trying to figure out what's happened.

"Not yet Cal…I can't." I whisper, breaking eye contact.

"I know, but I'll be here when you can." She says as she places a kiss on my cheek. The next half hour is spent by me getting presentable once again. Two days without a shower, but a bath in bourbon and donuts makes a person pretty ripe. I shampoo twice, and wash my body twice. Then I do it all over again for good measure. Callie watches me, not in a sexual way, not like she is picturing moving her hands the way I move my loofa over my body. But in a protective way, making sure I'm doing alright. Stepping out of the shower and into the blue robe Callie bought me so many months ago, I feel almost human again. I walk up to her and lean against her, she chuckles and wraps her arms tight around me. Breathing in the scent of the woman who owns my heart makes me feel like there is a reason to this wild rock we are all spinning on.

"Thank you." I mumble against her. She squeezes me tighter. Taking my hand, she leads me out to the bed room and then through the double doors to the main area of my suite. There is a tray of eggs and bacon and a big pitcher of orange juice.

Pulling out one of the armchairs for me, she says "I thought you could do with some real food. Bourbon and donuts can only get you so far." I smile and take the seat. We eat in silence, me picking at my food. I eat a little, just to make Callie happy, but still I'm not really hungry. After the meal, I collapse on the couch and curl up in a ball, bracing myself for what must come next. Callie takes the seat next to me and turns so we are facing each other full on. I don't speak, just stare into the brown eyes that I love, rocking back and forth gently.

"So…are you going to talk to me Arizona?" She asks softly. I just stare at her. "What happened sweetie? …You can tell me anything, you know that." She says as she moves in closer to me.

"What hasn't happened?" I spit back, anger rearing its ugly head again. Callie pulls back like I slapped her and I immediately feel guilty. "I'm sorry Calliope…" I reach out and take her hand. Taking a deep breath, I steel myself to utter the words for the first time, tears already rolling down my face. Callie moves in to console me but I raise a hand to keep her back. _…you can't do that if I going to say this. And I need to say this._

"Arizona…" She whispers softly.

"My dad's dead." I say, looking directly in her eyes. Well, as much as I can look through my blurred vision. Her face flashes with shock and then sympathy. Her arms are around me in a split second.

"I'm so sorry honey… I'm so sorry." She whispers as her hands brush up and down my back. Pulling back, I can see eyes falling from her eyes matching mine. "H-how?..."

"An…accident. Both he and my Uncle are…" I can't finish the thought. "And its my fault…" I add in barely a whisper.

"Arizona, you know that what happened had nothing to do with you… you know that." She says firmly. "I won't let you place blame on yourself when it doesn't belong."

I get up off the couch. "But it was my fault. It was a farming accident. I…I could have prevented it but I didn't." Callie gives me her 'bullshit' look. Taking a deep breath, I explain. "A couple weeks ago, Travis Wait's combine busted. He emailed me asking for the money to buy a new one or to fix the old one. …I didn't get around to it because I was too wrapped up in myself and the tour. So when time came around to harvest, both my Dad and Uncle went to his place to help him. …That combine, they tried to fix it but it…. Killed my Dad, it killed my Uncle. I killed them. If I had just spent the quarter of a million dollars on a new one, they'd still be here."

"That's bullshit and you know it Arizona. …I get that you are upset. You should be, you lost your father. And I understand that you need someone to blame right now…but don't blame yourself." She gets up and takes my head in her hands. "Do you hear me? ….This is not your fault. I know you love him more than anything but…" Tears start to slide from my eyes. …_damn it, I have to be dehydrated by now. Why am I still crying? _"…he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." She pulls me in for another hug, rocking me back and forth gently.

"My dad's dead…" I say, like the realization is just now starting to sink in.

"I know." She replies. We stand like that for minutes, hours, days…I don't know. Then she pulls back and looks at me. "Why didn't you tell me? …Why didn't you call? You know I would have been on the first plane out here. …Teddy said you didn't want to see me." Her eyes now full of hurt.

"She said that?" I ask and Callie nods. "I…Calliope, I didn't say that. I said I didn't want to see anybody… you're not anybody. I always want to see you." I reach up and plant a small kiss on her lips, the first one we have shared since we said goodbye in Seattle almost a week ago.

"There's more… I know there is. You're keeping something from me." She says, studying my features.

Taking a deep breath I continue. "I found out about Dad two nights ago. …But that morning, the morning before my mom called me, Mark came bursting into my room with his balls on fire. …Apparently I'm getting sued." I say, plopping back down on the couch. "That's what set me off to begin with…that's why I didn't call that first day, because I was so angry."

"What? !" She sits down next to me.

"Cody Saundery… wrongful termination and sexual harassment." I say matter of factly.

"Bitch…" Callie sneers. I nod in agreement. "So what are you going to do?" She asks.

"Well… I hired the best lawyer I could find to shove her case up her ass." Which gets a chuckle out of Callie.

"Are you going home… you know, for the funeral?" She asks.

"No…I'm going to ride. …My mom insisted that I stay even though everything in me wants to yell 'Fuck you' to the tour and the fans and all the bullshit that goes with it and just go home to Colorado. But she's right, he'd want me to finish. …They are going to hold the funeral until I can get there but…they want me to do this." I wipe away more tears as they magically appear down my face. I take Callie's hand that is rubbing against my leg. "what are you doing here? …I thought you couldn't get more time off?" I ask, trying to turn the attention away from me.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I knew you needed me…" She leans in and places a passionate kiss against my lips, showing me that there is still something to live for.

…_I always need you._

* * *

><p>AN2: So…it was either the Colonel or Barbara that I killed off, and I like Barbara more. She's fun-er. LoL. And…Cody strikes again. Thoughts?<p> 


	85. Chapter 85

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: So Arizona is devastated, but she still hurt Callie. What will Callie do to make Arizona wake up to the fact that Callie can't be pushed to the side like that? Read on and see. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 85<p>

Callie's POV:

…_Daniel Robbins is dead. …On the anniversary of his son's death. What must Barbara be feeling… I wish I could see her. Hug her, comfort her. But Arizona needs me. Arizona… god, what must she being feeling. What if it was my dad… I'd be destroyed. All the things that I'd never be able to experience, all the hopes and dreams of our future gone. …Oh my god, he won't be there to walk Arizona down the aisle. And that's what she has talked about most. She always said that was his dream, to walk his little girl down the aisle some day…and now its too late. _Tears flow from my eyes freely as I watch Arizona sleep in my arms. After breakfast and her telling me what happened, she cried for another half hour. Her body wrecked with grief and pain. Finally, her mind took over and let her rest by pulling her into dreamland. Arizona is wrapped up in my arms, both of us laying on the couch. I look at the mess of blonde hair on my chest and my heart hurts.

It's the day before the start of the tournament. I flew in last night to find a broken fiancé curled in a ball in the center of a pitch black room with bottles of Evan Williams and boxes of Dunkin Donuts strewn all around. I held my sobbing Arizona until she passed out and even while she slept. I could feel her shake and cry from the dreams her cruel mind decided to inflict on the woman. I just hold her tighter, hoping somehow her subconscious mind will know she is safe in these arms of mine. Arizona starts to move in my arms again, just like she did last night. Again, I pull her into me tighter, wrapping her in love and safety. Her body temperature rises as the dream takes hold. Her body starts to fight, but I just hold her tighter.

Running my hand up and down her back, I talk to her, soothe her. "Its ok baby… I'm here. I'm here now… Just relax Arizona. …You'll get through this… I'm here now…" Then, something scares the blonde enough for her to shoot up and out of my arms. She falls off the couch, landing hard on her back on the carpeted floor below. "Arizona…" I hurry to the blondes' aid. She's shaking, still not fully conscious enough to realize what happened, but slowly coming to. "Are you ok…"

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine…" she whispers, taking in her surroundings. …_there's that word again, 'fine'._ She takes my hand and pulls herself up off the ground.

"Wanna tell me about it?" I ask as I see Arizona work through the dream she just had. She shakes her head no and stands but I grab her hand and pull her back down onto the couch. "Damn it Arizona…talk to me." I say firmly. I know she's had a rough time, but I won't let her shut me out. "We are getting married, going to share a life with me. Stop shutting me out, even if it is hard for you. I'm here…for better or worse. Isn't that how it goes? …So... talk." I say as I sit back and cross my arms. Arizona takes in my body language and can tell she's not getting out of this.

"What? You want to hear about the dream I just had where a harvester chopped my dad into a million pieces? …Is that what you want to hear? ..Or about the nightmare where I lost my family's farm because I am the only one left to run it. The one thing that my family managed to hang on to during the depressions and the wars…. Is now in my hands completely…And I don't want it!" She explodes. …_anger. It's just a stage of grief. She's not mad at you; just let her work through it. _Tears streak down her face again. "Or the fact that my names is being pulled through the mud AGAIN and I can't do a damn thing about it because both Mark AND my lawyer just want to pay the bitch off. Because it would be easiest and the safest…"

"Yes." I say as I stare directly into her blue eyes which seem taken back at my abrupt answer. "Yes, Arizona. I want you to tell me about it all. Because that's what we do… that's what married people do. That's what people do when they love each other like we do, when they trust each other completely." I say as I watch an agitated Arizona pace back and forth. "You do trust me right?" I ask, suddenly uncertain of the state of the destroyed blondes' feelings for me. She halts midstride, shock on her face.

"Of course I do." She sits next to me, running her hands through her hair and down her face. Her hand moves to her side and starts massaging out the imaginary pain her mind places under the sight of her bullet wound. "I just… I don't know how I feel about all this, I've…I've got some many emotions running through. One minute I can't keep from crying and the next I want to hurl something out of the 11th story window. …And you know I've never been good at processing my 'feelings'." She says sarcastically. "And I knew you would want to help but… I just don't know how you can."

"I can help by being here with you. And by talking with you… You just have to let me. I know you hate…HATE…asking for help. But just because you need help doesn't mean you aren't strong sweetie…" I say as I take the hand she is massaging her side with and pull it up to place a light kiss on. We sit for a couple minutes. Then I chance a touchy subject. "How's….h-hows your mom doing?"

She shakes her head, tears start falling again. "Not good… Its uhhh… it doesn't help that this week, actually today…. It's the anniversary of…" She doesn't finish her thought so I do it for her.

"Of Timmy. …yeah, its rough baby." I say. "But God doesn't give a person more than they can't handle." I try, but immediately know it was the wrong thing to say.

"God?...GOD? ! …God thought I could handle this? That my mother could handle this? …Well then 'God' has a sick-fucking-mind. He expects too much of us! …No, this isn't the work of God Calliope… God doesn't exist." She spits, getting up off the sofa.

"Arizona…" I try and soothe her. I know she's not religious, but for her to full out insult my own, personal, beliefs is different. "I know you-"

"Don't. Ok? …I gave up on God along time ago. When I was little, I prayed to be normal. But he made me gay. And I accepted that. When my brother left for war, I prayed he would be kept safe. But he killed him. That's when I stopped praying, stopped believing in even the most remote possibility of a God. Because how could he take away someone so amazing from this world. He took Tim from me and my family. …Just like he almost took you, how could he risk taking you from this world after he sent some maniac to shoot you? And now he has taken my Dad and my Uncle. Two amazing men who weren't done…but 'God' took them anyways. What good does that do anyone?" She looks at me, asking for answers I can't give her. Answers no body can give her. "So, please Callie. Don't preach to me. …I'd like to think I'm a good person. That I've done good in this world. That…that I've made a difference, you know? Maybe it's selfish, or maybe I'm too proud…I don't know but… I know my mother doesn't deserve this. That I don't deserve this! …I don't deserve any of this. None of this bullshit with Katie or Cody or Burke… I don't deserve this…" She's pacing back and forth, and I just let her rant. Let her get it out of her system. She stops and turns to face me. "Do I?"

Slowly shaking my head I reply "Of course not Arizona." I take her hand and pull her back down next to me and wrap my arms around her. "You are the best person I know…You. Are. Great." She gives me a smile and wraps her arms around me. We are interrupted by a knocking on the door. She looks at me confused. Shrugging, I get up and answer it. Her agent is standing outside the door.

"Can I come in?" He asks timidly. _…what the…_

"Uhh…yeah… I guess…" I say as I step back to let him pass. He stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, not sure what to do, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"How…how are you doing Arizona?" He asks. The blonde stares at the man, not saying a word. I get the feeling that something happened during the last few days and Arizona finally told him off about something. Finally she stands and walks up to the man, looking straight up into his face. He meets her eyes and they exchange unspoken words. Then she surprises both myself and her agent by wrapping her arms around the man. Mark's shock prevents him from returning it immediately but soon his arms wrap around his star.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you like that Mark." She says against his broad chest. "…at everyone. I didn't mean it. I was just…"

"Angry…confused…scared… sad… lonely… Yeah, we know Blondie. We understand. Me and the rest of the team are ok, really. We just left you alone to work it out. …So are you going to be good to ride tomorrow?" He asks as they pull back.

"Damn straight." Arizona responds as she playfully punches Marks arm. "We got a championship to win, right?"

"Hell yeah!" He says, back to his usual self now that he knows he is out of the dog house. "Wait…what about…" His tone immediately returning to that of a concerned one.

"My mom is going to hold them off until I can go home. I'm riding…" She says which ends the discussion. "…and don't call me Arizona. It's weird." The man smiles wide as he pulls out his phone and immediately starts arranging things for Arizona to do for her upcoming rides, leaving the room chatting animatedly to someone on the other side of the phone.

"What was that all about?" I ask as I take a seat next to Arizona on the couch.

"Oh uhh.. I kind of…yelled at them. All of them. It was…pretty scary." She says, playing with my hand in between hers.

"But…he knocked… and waited to be let in…" I say, not believing it actually happened.

"Yeah well, that was one of the things I yelled about. How they never respect my privacy and just barge in. We started doing the whole key card swap for emergencies, then they started using them more and more…I just never stopped them… so I got wound up and blew up at them about it. …That's when I kicked them all out and said I didn't want to see or talk to anyone. …Probably what Teddy was thinking about when she told you I said I didn't want to see you." She looks at the clock, it's just past noon and our internal clocks are all out of whack. Her from her lack of sleep and bout of depression. Me from my travelings and night watch over the blonde.

"What do you want to do now?" I ask. She looks me in the eyes, emotions flowing again. She sits up and straddles my lap, leaning in for a passionate kiss. Her hands cup my face and pull me in deeper. Her tongue requests access to my mouth and as soon as I part my lips a millimeter, its overtaken in a second. Her fingers tangle in my hair, mine drift to her strong thighs and beautiful legs that I love so much.

Pulling back for air, gasping for breath she answers my question. "You."

…_I'm game for that._

* * *

><p>AN2: Think Arizona will be able to hold it together to compete? How will this loss affect her chances at winning? Is the whole Cody thing over and done with, or will the Aussie wreck more havoc on our beaten Arizona? Let me know!<p> 


	86. Chapter 86

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright, I was going to save this until tomorrow but…someone asked for another chapter tonight, so here it is. Last one of tonight. Sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 86<p>

Arizona's POV:

Can you say drama? Yes, well that is what my life is. It seems to be dumped on me constantly, like I'm some fictional character at the mercy of some cruel writer out there in the universe. Like my fucked up life is someone's entertainment. …Well, not for long. No. One tournament. One tournament and I am finished. One more week of bullshit and sponsors and fans and the spotlight. Yes, I use to love it. Being the one the fans adored, having my name screamed out as I entered the arena. I use to live for it. It use to be my oxygen. But I've learned many things in my 20 years of life. One of them being…there is such a thing as too much. And I've had too much of the PBR. Don't get me wrong, I love to ride and I always will but… riding for money? For fortune? For fame? Yeah…I am so done with that.

Day one of competition, and I wake with a start. I'm lying across the body of my beautifully naked fiancés body, the only thing that seems to allow me any sleep at all. When she's not here, touching me, the dreams are too horrible. They are still present when Callie is with me, but nothing I can't push through…up til a certain point. …_when blood spatters against my face, that's when I wake. _I don't know the details about my father's death, and I don't want to know. All I know is that…it wasn't pretty. It wasn't peaceful. And it wasn't painless. That information is enough to make my stomach heave, even though I've lost all its contents days ago. I just can't eat. I take a few bites here and there to appease Callie, but nothing that would sustain me in the long run.

Of course, these dreams are nothing new. The first time I experienced these night terrors was when I was told about Timmy's death. They were different, yes. No big, scary, blood thirsty farm equipment but faceless insurgents seeking out the heads of young men and women in American uniforms. Sometimes I can still hear the gunfire. My parents insisted that I go to counseling for a while, to try and talk through the dreams. The only thing I found out was that these dreams were a punishment from myself to myself. I was punishing me. …Because I felt responsible. And where else are you suppose to more safe than within the recesses of your own mind. There, you can think and see things that no one else needs to know. You can be safe in knowing that nothing can get to you there. …So that's where my brain attacked me. And it's happening again, because I blame myself for my fathers and uncles death. …_it wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault. _I repeat these words every second of every hour. But my mind doesn't believe it.

"It wasn't your fault." Callie says softly, startling me out of my own thoughts. I had been tracing the scar on her chest, a telltale sign of me thinking too much about something. I don't say anything, but scoot up and place a kiss against her lips. "You sure you want to go through with it?" She asks as I lay my head against her steady beating heart. It's a sound that I will never get bored of…not when I was so close to losing it.

"I'll be fine." I say softly.

"You know how I feel about that word…" She warns, her hand tracing lightly up and down my back making goosebumps pop up over my flesh.

"Any other word would be a lie." I can't tell her I'm ok, or that im good. That I'm ready or excited…all those would be lies. So…I'm fine. Fine means 'I'll live and stop asking me'. Our snooze is interrupted by the chiming of my phone.

"**5 mins. – T"**

Since my blow up, my team has decided that give me some space is best, so now they all give me a five minute warning before they come over. I groan, knowing another wonderful ice bath is in store for me. That's another plus, after this tournament, no more ice baths. Warning Callie that we are about to have a guest, she throws on a tee and shorts then climbs back into the nice warm bed. Soon, a knock on the door signals Teddy's arrival, shortly followed by the arrival of one tub full of ice. Emptying the large barrels and returning them to the bell boy, Teddy fills the rest of the tub with cold water. She does something special I swear because whenever I make them or Callie makes them for me, they are nowhere nears as cold.

"Alright Z, you know the drill." Teddy says. She leaves the bathroom long enough for me to disrobe and step in. She re-enters with a steaming cup of coffee and sits on the covered toilet crossed legged like we are at some regular tea time in London. My mental state being what it is, this image makes me crack up which just makes Teddy confused and annoyed. After two minutes of me laughing my ass off and Teddy whining at me to stop, Callie breaks up the party.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" She asks as she hops up on the sink counter, her own coffee in hand.

"Oh come on! …So not cool. You two do not get to drink coffee when I'm in the tub freezing my tits off!" Which gets a belly laugh from both my trainer and my fiancé. "I'm s-serious… y-y-ya'll can get…"

"O-o-okay…" Teddy makes fun of my cold induced stutter which makes Callie laugh her ass off. …_oh yea? We'll see…_ Deciding to play my own games, I screw up my face in pain and grasp at my leg.

"Ahhh!..." I cry out, faking a Charlie horse of epic proportions. Callie jumps up and immediately comes to my aid.

"Arizona…what's wrong?" Her voice displaying true worry. She leans over the tub, trying to look through the deep ice to see where I am holding my body in pain. Suddenly, a sly grin breaks my face and the spark of recognition flies across Callie's eyes.

She goes to pull away from the tub "Don't you da-" but it's too late. Wrapping my arms around my Latina, I pull her down into the icy waters. "Ooooo!" She yells as the coldness cuts to the bone, her tee and shorts soaking instantly. She flops around on top of me like a fish out of water, trying to find leverage to pull herself out. Teddy is off to the side, laughing her ass off so hard she loses grasp on her coffee cup and it smashes to the floor. The beeping of the timer pierces the air.

"Well…I'll leave you all to it…" Teddy says as she leaves her friends drowning in the tub.

"Arizona! I s-s-swear to G-God!" Callie says, trying to threaten me but all I can do is laugh at her. Finally, feeling sorry for her, I push her up and out of the bath. Water flooding the floor as her clothes drip. She turns and faces me, her body shaking, eyes wide, mouth open. Again, I can't keep my fit of giggles in after such an emotional few days. I pull my naked body out and wrap up in a comfy hotel robe.

Walking up close to the still drippy woman, I lean in close to her ear and whisper "Mess with the bull…you get the horns."

"You are so dead!" She yells. I take off full speed out of the bathroom, Callie right on my heels. I jump on the bed and Callie immediately flies on top of me.

"Calliope! …Your wet! And cold, get off!" I yell through a fit of giggles. I try to wrestle with the woman but she pins my arms to the mattress with one hand and undoes the knot of my robe with her other. "Don't…don't you dare!" I warn her. She open the front of my robe and lays her entire front against mine. The coldness of her still soaked clothes pressing against my warming skin. "No! Get off!" I yell as we both laugh at our antics. Somehow, her lips find mine and she takes control of my mouth. Her knee moves in between my legs, apply pressure to my rapidly heating center. Her hand releases the hold on mine, moving to my naked breasts. My hands immediately move to the bottom of her shirt and pull it up over her head. She quickly kicks off her wet shorts as I pull my arms out of the robe.

"That was really mean…" Callie purrs as her mouth moves up my jaw line and down my neck.

"You were being mean to me first…" I say as I tangle my hands in her hair and throwing my head back to allow her greater access to my cool flesh.

"I think you should be punished...what do you think?" She says as her thumbs start playing against the hard nubs of my nipples.

"I think there is too much talking going on, and not enough fucking." My back arching against her touch, pushing my body up against the weight of hers. The stress of the last few days needing to be released from my body in some way. I feel the need to do something life affirming, something that makes me feel something…everything. And I know Callie can do that to me.

She pinches a little harder than is pleasurable, resulting a yelp from my mouth. "Now Arizona… that's not nice language. …You should definitely be punished for your naughty word." Her mouth works down my torso, ghosting across the nearly invisible scar from my shoulder reconstruction from almost a year ago. Trailing down to the valley between my breasts. Taking one nipple in her mouth, working the other between her thumb and forefinger.

"Mmmm…fuck Calliope…" I groan out in pleasure which illicit another painful nip.

"You're a slow learner aren't you?" She plays as she looks up to my eyes.

"Maybe I like it when you punish me…" I play back and she latches to my other nipple. The grip in her hair pushes her lower, to where I need her tongue the most right now. I can feel her chuckle against my skin as she moves down to in between my legs. She nudges them apart further. Using the grip in her hair I push her lower to where I need her tongue the most right now. I can feel her chuckle against my skin as she moves down to in between my legs. She nudges them apart further, giving her clear access to every bit of me. One arm hooks around a leg, pulling me closer to her. The other resting just above my pubic bone, holding me down on the mattress and applying pressure to my core from a different angle.

She is intent on punishing me, licking up and down the outside of my lips. Licking everywhere except that one place. I grasp the hand she has laid on my lower half, her grip with my hand strong.

"Please…" I beg as my body bucks trying to find contact with her mouth. Slowly, she inches towards my clit, but at the last millimeter, veers off in the wrong direction. "Fuck! Calliope…" I groan which gets me a light nip on my erect member, and I yelp in surprise at the sudden contact. Quickly her tongue is on me to soothe the assault.

"Yes! …God Callie… mmmmm" Finally content in the attention I am getting. Her tongue swirls and licks, applying a constant strong pressure. My grip on her hand is tight, wanting feel a connection with her as she gives me pleasure. My legs start to shake and tense. Callie knows I'm getting close and increases her ministrations on my center.

"Yes… keep going… keep going…. Right there…. Yes…"I can feel my orgasm coming closer and closer. Her arms slips from its lock around my leg and I feel two strong fingers slide into me. Her fingers massage my g-spot with precision. The strength of my impending orgasm cranking up 10 notches. With my free I pull her head harder down on me, wanting more…always wanting more. I whimper and rive under her touch. …_only her touch. Only she makes me do this. _

"Fuck…." I moan, on the precipec of a huge orgasm. My cursing gets me another light nip on my clit and that's enough to send me tumbling down. My legs contract around her head, my grip on her hand doubles. The muscles in my tone stomach flex. I moan out her name as I come….wave after wave of pleasure. All the while, Callie's tongue is on me, licking me slowly, helping me come down softly. Finally, she pulls back, coming up for air after what seems like an hour. She wipes my juices off her face and crawls back ontop of me. A triumphant smile is on her face as she surveys the the putty like substance my body is in right now. She leans down and invades my mouth with her tongue. I can still taste traces of me mixed with the unique taste the is purely Calliope.

Pulling back, she asks "Now…are you going to behave?" A devilish smile crosses my face and I pull her down for another passionate kiss.

…_if that is my punishment, I'll never behave._

* * *

><p>AN2: So…game day. How is Arizona going to handle the public scrutiny of her fathers death? Something like that isn't kept secret you know.<p> 


	87. Chapter 87

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Good morning all. First chapter is up. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 87<p>

Callie's POV:

"How much?" Arizona asks again, making sure she heard her lawyer right.

"2.6 million." He says dryly.

"Just to pay her off… get her to shut up?" The man nods. "NO!"

"Ms. Robb-"

"NO! She is not going to get a fucking dime. Do you understand me? I don't care if I end up paying you that much for working this case, but you go back to her lawyer and tell him we will see the bitch in court." She's pacing back and forth, her hand massaging at the imaginary pain in her side.

"Ms. Robbins, just hear me out." Her lawyers says in a calculated voice, trying to hold in his irritation with the irate woman. I'm just sitting in the corner of the couch, remaining out of this matter. I tried to leave to give them some privacy, but Arizona won't le me out of her sight. Its like I'm some sort of personal security blanket, and frankly… I kind of like it.

"Fine." Arizona spits as she sits next to me and pulls one of my hands between hers to give her something to do besides tear into the man.

"If we settle out of court, she must sign a contract saying she will never bother you again. No… rumors or threats, no interviews about your relationship with her-"

"There was no relationship." Arizona stares the man down.

He nods and says "That may be Ms. Robbins, but that doesn't keep her from saying any such thing." Arizona's head falls back against the back of the couch. Everything that has happened in the last three days wearing on the features of her face. I can tell her cheeks are starting to hallow just from the three days she hasn't eaten much. Bags under her eyes from the lack of restful sleep.

"And if we fight it?" Arizona asks, staring at the ceiling above.

"We could win or we could lose. Losing would cost you about 8 million. That's what they are asking for….There's also a chance that you losing a sexual harassment suit would be leaked to the media." He lets this last statement hang over the room. The four of us, Mark being the other silent party, think about this situation for a minute.

"What do you think babe?" Arizona looks at me, eyes pleading for some guidance. I take a second to think about her question, about this situation, about her career. About all the things Arizona had to overcome. All the things she's already had to fight, and all the battles she is fighting again. I try to remember the last time I saw Arizona genuinely happy. When warmth and light and energy flowed from her pores. My mind reaches back to a memory not so long ago. Arizona, topless, holding a tiny infant, willing it to live. Nursing it back to life. Helping that little girl fight for her life. …_that's what she is. She's a fighter._

"WWBD." I say softly so only Arizona can fully hear me. She gives me a confused look. "What would Bridget do?" A small smile crosses her face, her eyes glazing over as the memory of that little girl in her arms flashes through her mind.

"I'm not settling." Arizona says, not breaking eye contact with me.

"Ms. Robbins, I would advise that you-" Her lawyer starts but the blonde cuts him off as her ice blue eyes lock with his mousy ones.

"No, I've had enough of being stepped on. …So what if I lose and my name gets dragged through the mud again. I'll be retired. I'll be done. …I am fighting this. YOU will fight this suit." Arizona says pointedly. The lawyer tries to get a word in but Arizona pushes on. "Or will I need to find some other lawyer willing to take the outrageous sum of money your services are costing me." Finally, he resigns. With a nod of his head, he clicks his briefcase closed and stands.

"Very well, Ms. Robbins. I will get in contact with Ms. Saundery's lawyer and tell them we will see them in court." He excuses himself and leaves the hotel room.

"Good to see you back and fighting Blondie." Mark says, pulling out his phone to no doubt call the sponsors about Arizona's decision. Any personal hit Arizona takes, the sponsors also get hit. "We need to leave in no later than a half hour." And he is out the door.

Both Arizona and I get ready for another night of PBR excitement. We walk hand in hand to Arizona's truck. She opens the door to let me in but I hold out my hand.

"What?" She asks, looking down at my hand like its about to attack her.

"Keys." I say firmly. She lets out a single laugh.

"Right, funny Calliope. Get in." She motions me up into the cab.

"Arizona…you're exhausted. I'm here to take care of you, even if that means being your chauffer." I leave my gaze at her. We share a stare for ten seconds…twenty seconds… thirty seconds.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" Arizona finally breaks eye contact. That in and of itself telling me how tired Arizona really is. I shake my head and grab the keys from her hand. Taking her place holding the door open, I help her up into the cab then move around the truck and hop up into the drivers seat. I've never driven her truck before because she doesn't really like when other people drive her baby. …_just like she doesn't like other people messing with me. _She's possessive and protective, but that's part of her charm… I think. Starting up the engine, I can feel the powerful engine roaring under my feet. The drive to the stadium is about a half hour and Arizona relaxes back in her seat.

"Hmmmm…." Arizona purrs from the passenger side.

"What?" I ask, glancing over at my blonde.

"You…look hot. Not that you aren't always hot but… truck definitely suit you." She says with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah well…. I get it now." I say which gets a questioning eyebrow raise from my co-captain. "Its oddly empowering being behind the wheel of this."

"See… told you it was bad ass."

"But you know…when we have kids you have to get rid of this." I say, which makes the Arizona tense.

"What? …Why?" Genuine fear lacing her voice, even if I am joking.

"Its not safe, babe. We'll get you a nice minivan or something." I say with a straight face even though I'm dying on the inside picturing my cowgirl behind the wheel of a minivan.

"Woah…woah, woah! Ok, first off… not safe? Ha! Would you want to get in wreck against this truck? No…because you would get pulverized. This truck is like a freaking tank. You said so yourself on our first date. …And two, Arizona Robbins is not going to be driving no soccer mom minivan." Her face dead serious.

"Don't you want to be a soccer mom?" I ask like I'm hurt. Arizona lets out a huff of frustration.

"Look…if our kids want to play soccer, fine. You know I'll be at every practice and every game. Though I'd rather they play something like softball or baseball…football. But just to warn you, I'm super competitive. I don't believe in the 'everyone wins, no one loses' games. You keep score for a reason…even if they are babies. They have to learn sometime that not everyone wins." Arizona rants.

"So you're going to be one of those moms who yell in the stands for their kids to get their head out of their ass?" I ask, smiling at the fact that Arizona is talking about OUR kids and their future.

"If its up their ass… yes, I will let them know to get it out." She says matter of factly which makes me laugh. "What?" She asks.

"Nothing babe. I just…" I take a deep breath and grab her hand in mine and give it a squeeze. "…I just thought I might have scared you before. You know… with the baby talk. And me telling you…. You know…" I say, suddenly nervous.

"What? …That you've been on pregnancy hormones for almost two months now? …Yeah, that was a surprise." She says as she stares out the front window.

"Are…are you mad at me?" I ask softly.

"No. I just wish you would have told me. You know? …I mean, I understand why you didn't. I'm not always the most rational person but…this is a big thing we are talking about. And I want to be completely honest with you about how I feel with it all. …Truthfully, I have doubts." She says and she can feel my hand tense in hers as my body reacts to the words she just said. "No Calliope, don't be ridiculous. Not doubts about you or us but… doubts about my abilities as a parent. …As a mom. I've never been big on maternal instincts." She gives a nervous laugh.

"I think there is a baby out there who would beg to differ. It was your amazing instincts that told you to hold that little girl. And look what happened." I say as I give her hand a reassuring squeeze. "She gets to grow up and learn things, and get her heart broken by boys….or girls. Which ever." This gets a chuckle out of the downtrodden woman beside me. "And just to let you know, our little boy…or boys… will not be playing football. I've seen to many football injuries to let them."

"Oh… I was talking football for our girls. The boys will play rugby." Arizona says matter of factly.

"God…you won't be happy until they match your count of broken bones and concussions, will you?" I ask and Arizona laughs. Pulling up to the Stadium, I park in the back next to Skittles trailer. We get out of the cab and spend a couple minutes with the beast.

"Another week boy, then you get to retire too." Arizona says as she strokes the soft skin of her horses nose. Then turning to me "Then we can start our family."

…_that's all I want._

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright, hope Arizona is ready for another night of riding.<p> 


	88. Chapter 88

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright, another chapter for your enjoyment. Thinking I may get another one out tonight, but I don't know for sure. Don't expect anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 88<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Thanks Momma." I sniff, wiping the stream of tears that just recently stopped falling from my face.

"**Good luck honey… I'll know you'll do great." **

"Take care of yourself ok? …Don't be doing too much. I'll have Travis check on you a couple times over the next few days."

"**I love you Zona."**

"I love you too Momma." I hang up. I'm all alone except Callie, in my dressing room. I almost am able to suppress my next wave of tears but… no such luck. The conversation I just had with my mom replaying in my head and my emotions flooding me again. My shoulders slump forward and before I know it my face pressed against my fiancés chest. She is standing in front of me where I am seated on the training table. Tired of trying to fight them, I let the tears fall unabashed. I can feel Callie's warm lips place light kisses against my damp cheeks, trying to soothe me. Her face also slick with tears.

"He's gone…" I gasp out. "…I miss him so much."

"I know honey… I'm so sorry…." Callie says through her own tears. She holds me and rocks my limp body. "He loves you. He loves you so much Arizona." Her hands stroke up and down my back. She holds me until my eyes run dry for about the 50th time in the last three days. A knock on the door and Mark comes in, breaking up the sob face.

"Sorry to interrupt what looks like an amazing time but… you got a half hour Blondie." Marks says as he reads a text that just dinged. Looking up at my face he adds "Maybe the Doc can help you put on some make up or something… people don't want a picture with puffy red eyes…"

"Out, Sloan." Callie barks before I can respond. Turning back to me, she surveys the wreck of my face. "Maybe a little cover-up wouldn't hurt." Fifteen minutes later, Callie steps back and surveys her work. She gives a pleased nod of her head then motions for me to look in the mirror.

"Wow… Calliope… you're a genius. You should be like a painter or something." I say, turning my head from side to side trying to catch every angle. I wear makeup as often as I wear a dress, and the sight before me, well…. _Hello sexy blonde. _

Callie comes up behind me and wraps her arms around me, her chin resting on my shoulder. Looking in the mirror she says "I can't take all the credit… I had a pretty beautiful canvas to start with." She places a kiss on my jaw line. I turn in her arms and place a light kiss on her lips.

"I never realized how much of a fox you are marrying Dr. Torres. …You should think yourself lucky." I play, giving her a playfully check of my hips.

"Oh, so I'm the lucky one huh? " She asks in her husky voice. I nod with a smile on my face. "Hmmm… I guess I am. …She is pretty hot." She laughs, her smile that makes my heart melt spreading across her beautiful face. Its been so long that I've looked at her like…really looked at her. …_she's beautiful. Breath-takingly stunning. …I'm the lucky one. _"What's with the face cowgirl?" She asks, stirring me from my observations.

"Nothing… I just…I love you. So much." I say, eyes starting to glisten over again.

"I love you too." She says softly and places another kiss against my lips. "Now…no crying, you'll ruin the masterpiece." She plays which makes me laugh and the impending tears forgotten. A pounding on the door interrupts us.

"Robbins!" Mark calls from the other side of the dressing room door. "5 minute warning or I'm coming in there whether you two are dressed or not."

"Suck it Mark!" Callie calls over her shoulder. She reaches over to my hat that is resting on the back of a chair and puts it on my head. "Alright cowgirl. Show time." She pulls me by my hand out of the dressing room and we slowly make our way, the long way around of course, to the concourse. Felix and Mateo instep behind us. Finally reaching my table, banners of my ugly mug strewn across the front, a big back drop and… a huge pile of newly printed Sports Illustrated magazines.

"Holy shit!" Callie says, grabbing one from the stack. I look over her shoulder and see me…on the cover… of Sports Illustrated ….naked. Ok, not naked, but damn near close enough. I can see Callie's eyes wide but from shock or anger or excitement, I don't know. I look back at the table, then the boxes under it.

"Jesus Mark! …What the hell?" I exclaim.

"What? …I thought it would be a great idea." He says as he sits back in the chair behind the table. Izzie is standing behind him, reading through a copy. She gets to the centerfold and turns the magazine long ways, her eyes move to me and look my body up and down, then back at the magazine. I grab it from her hands and she jumps.

"Giving out PORN?" I whisper loudly. "I thought we talked about this… you clear this shit through me."

"Oh my god!" Callie exclaims, finding the middle spread herself. She too holds it up long ways. Her mouth wide in shock. I look over her shoulder and see the picture that has been placed as the center spread. I'm in the tiny…tiny…blue bikini, cowboy pulled down low so only one eye shows from below the brim, riding glove on my right holding a rope. My strong legs skim down until they are covered with a pair of riding boots. My left hand playing at the thin material laying across the bone at my hip, pulling it down ever so slightly. …_damn! …I look good. TOO good. This is not good. So not good!_

"Hey, I called SI and they gave me 300 copies free. I thought it would be good for you to give em out instead of those posters you got. At least until we run out. …I'm only looking out for you Blondie. This is your last rodeo…gotta make it big." Mark says as he stands and walks off.

"Remind me to kill you later, Sloan!" I call after his retreating form. I turn back around as see Callie's eyes glued to the magazine. "Calliope." Her head snaps up to my eyes. "Stop drooling." I snap and throw the magazine in my hand down onto the table.

"I think you look great, Z." Izzie says as she takes back the one I ripped from her grasp. "Can you sign this one for me?" She asks, a serious look on her face. I hear Callie start laughing at my reaction to the blondes request.

An hour later and there is a line out the door for my table. Its still hot news about my so called 'scandal' with the three gorgeous women. Callie stays with me, sitting at a chair removed from the table. She passes the time by flipping through the magazine and ogling my pictures. The few times I peek over my shoulder at her, she shifts uncomfortable in her seat. …_oh yea, her juices are flowing. At least the one person I'd want to stare at me like that is getting hot and horny looking at them._

"Can I see it?" A question pulls me back from staring at my fiancé.

"Excuse me?" I ask, turning to see hundreds of eyes on me, the line never seeming to dwindle down.

"The scar…" The guy points to the scar that just so happened to NOT be air brushed out of the pictures in the magazine. "…can I see?" I just laugh to try and brush the man off. I pose of a picture with him and Izzie, then watch him leave. …._perv. _Felix and Mateo are standing a few feet back on either side of my signing area. They give me a questioning look, asking if I want him taken care of and I just laugh at them. Since hiring them, we've become a little closer and they always tell me if I ever want anyone to be 'taken care of' that all I would need to do was give them a signal.

Another half hour rolls by and the crowd doesn't seem to want to let up. I ran out of magazines long ago…after Callie stuffed five or six copies in a bag in the back for her 'musings' … but people keep bringing their own.

"Your hot." A woman blurts out as I'm making a note on her magazine. It catches me off guard, usually people are so…forward like that.

"Ummm…thanks." I say, looking up at her. I can see her eyes have a glaze over them and the faint smell of beer is wafting from her gaping mouth. …_drunk already?_

"No seriously… you are like WAY hot." She grabs my arm that is resting on top of the table as I sign my name. Before I can shake it loose, Callie is standing next to me, removing the hand herself.

"Yes she is, and she is also engaged." Callie's voice is icy.

"I…I know you…" The woman stands up straighter, trying to match the height of the Latina but still a couple inches short. "Yeah… I know you…" Her thoughts not coming out as a steady stream, alcohol impairing the flow of her words. "You one of the hussies right?" At those words, I give a pointed look to Mateo. He nods then walks around the table and takes control of the small, inebriated woman. Moving through the crowd effortlessly, as people part around them like the Red Sea, he escorts the woman away from my table and out of the stadium.

I can feel Callie fuming next to me. I turn her to face me and say softly "Why don't you go talk a walk babe... cool down a bit. I got another hour or so before I'm done up here. But ill see you before I intros, ok?" She gives me a tight nod and I place a light kiss against her lips. There is a round of 'awwws' from some of the people in line. A blush breaks out across my cheeks as well as Callie's.

"We have an audience…" She purrs so only I can hear.

"Ehh…let em watch." And I kiss her more passionately. A louder round of 'awwws' this time, along with some flashes of pictures being taken. "Alright, shows over." I call to the crowd. "See you later?" I ask Callie.

"Of course." She grabs her bag, gives me a peck then makes her way through the crowd. I try to turn my attention back to my fans but my mind remains on Callie. …_of all the crap that has happened to me…she's the one thing that makes it all worth it. As long as I get to spend the rest of my life with her, I can deal with anything. _Something tugs at the back of my mind. Something won't leave me alone. I try to shake it off but…my gut won't leave me alone.

About ten minutes after Callie leaves, I turn to Felix and ask "Can you watch Callie for me dude? Make sure she's ok?" He nods and heads off in the direction she went.

"Can I see it?" Another fan asks. "The scar?" I just stare at the man.

…_perv._

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright, I'm going to insert a shameless plug. If you like this story, you may like my other story. Hit on my profile, then select 'Bite the Bullet'. As always, read and review! Thanks<p>

AN3: Back to the story… Arizona's gut got something going on. What's up? You tell me.


	89. Chapter 89

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright, last chapter of the night. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 89<p>

Callie's POV:

…_hussy? Bitch I will knock your face in. I'm a surgeon, I know how to mess you up for good…so no orthopedic surgeon…no plastic surgeon can fix your shit. …hussy. I'll shove my hussy foot up your drunk, skanky ass._

Arizona was right in having me take a walk. I can deal with people drooling over my woman but…touching? That's a big no-no. And the magazine didn't help any. I must say Arizona looked…amazing. Sex on a stick. Like…there aren't words. I loved it, until the next second when I realized that this very erotic picture was not just for my eyes, but for everyone who feels like dropping a couple bucks for the sexiest magazine of the year! Everyone will be eyeing up Arizona. …MY Arizona. MY woman. MY fiancé. MY wife…to-be. …_yeah, Mark needs to die a slow, painful death. Maybe afterwards he will start thinking these things through. _

Taking a lap around the stadium, I wave to all the other riders at their own tables. I know a lot of them, the other ones I wave to be polite. Most of them have been supportive of Arizona during this whole…shit storm. Arizona won most of them over after her win last year. Then the mudslinging by Burke before the season happened and more hopped on the Robbins bandwagon. Finally, Burke's latest attempt to drag Arizona down again brought the rest of the remaining riders over to the blonde's side. The people on the tour know the truth. The riders, the agents, the staff…they've all seen the truth. Arizona and I have been seen together more than a handful of times out in public with everyone, and we are usually all over each other. There is no denying the fact that we are in love, and they know that. But the problem isn't with Arizona's peers…it's with her fans.

Eventually I find myself wandering down to the lower level, but it's still just as busy. Only here, people are hurrying around to set up for the show, instead of hurrying around to see the show. It's still too much activity and it's not settling my racing mind. Bursting out the back entrance, I walk down to where Arizona's truck and trailer are parked, needing some quiet and some space.

"Hey George…what's up?" I ask, walking up to the man brushing the majestic horse down.

"Not much. Getting pretty boy here ready for the show." He gives his favorite animal a pat. "You?" He asks me.

"Decided to take a walk. Some of people here come on a little…strong." I say, leaning against the pen set up behind a long row of trailers. We stand in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes, George going about his duties and me just watching.

"I'll be back in a couple, have to grab his gear." He excuses himself, leaving me and the horse by ourselves. Grabbing the bag of carrots hanging from one of the posts, I bribe him to come closer to me. Skittles being a sucker for a carrot, he gladly eats his treats from my hand. I wasn't a fan of Skittles to begin with, or horses in general for that matter. But all that changed after Arizona put me on Billie Jean back in Colorado. There's something special that happens between a horse and its owner. I can already feel it between me and Berni, even if he is a thousand miles away from me.

"Looking forward to you little brother coming up? Huh? Little Bernini?" I ask the horse chomping on the orange vegetable. "Arizona says he's big enough to travel now. She was going to have him brought up but now…with her having to go to Colorado for the funeral and all, she'll probably just bring him up herself. …I think you'll like him. He's so cute and loveable. You have to play nice though. ….No horse playing." I openly laugh at the joke I make. Soon, all the anger and tension from the encounter with that drunk women fades from my mind. …_no wonder Arizona took off on Skittles after she busted those windows. He's a great listener. Doesn't give any attitude back either. _Soon I am out of carrots and have lost the horses interest. He goes back to chomping on the hay bale George has set up for him and I just watch. It's good to be out in the open, away from the hordes of people. …_and to think, I'm the city girl. Arizona is the one who hates crowds. …all the things she puts up with just to be able to ride…._

"Ahhh….Dr. Torres…" A voice drawls from behind me. I turn and come face to face with Aussie model Cody Saundery. "Or should I say Dr. Robbins? …You are the bitch in yalls relationship right?...you'll be taking her name then?" I go from relaxed, passing annoyed, upset, angry, and pissed off and go directly to flipping a shit…raging bubbling right beneath the surface.

"Cody…what a pleasure to see you again. ….What are you doing here?" I ask calmly, not wanting to show the woman how much she affects me.

"Here to enjoy the show, what else?" She says as she walks up to lean against Skittles pen next to me. My body is on full alert, adrenaline pumping and muscles poises to attack. She can see the tenseness in my body despite my effort to appear relaxed. Unrolling the magazine she had gripped in her hand, she holds it out in front of her so I can see it. Arizona's face is on the cover.

"She looks good…really good." She turns to watch my expression, and I force it to remain unchanged. "Don't you think?" I just give her a pointed glare.

"What do you want?" I spit out.

"Nothing. Why would you say that?" She asks, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh… I don't know. Just that every time you show up some sort of drama happens." I turn to face her head on, ready to have this out here and now, no witnesses, no bodyguards, and no lawyers.

"I haven't got the faintest idea what you mean by that." She says in her cute little Aussie accent.

"Would you like me to run down the list?" I ask. She nods. "Ok, first you show up and flirt shamelessly with my fiancé. You wrestle with her, you slap her ass. You literally throw yourself at her. Then you promise to behave if you get to keep your job. You do for…oh I don't know, maybe a week then the next thing I know Arizona is calling me saying you sexually assaulted her in a closet."

"She didn't seem to mind. If it wasn't for that bitch being there, that Colorado hillbilly, I'm sure Arizona and I would have steamed up that storage closet real nice. …Her lips are so smooth aren't they?" She turns to face me. At the mention of her lips… _the lips I own _the rage snaps. Grabbing a fist full of her shirt I push her back into the side of the closest trailer. The metal siding making a loud twang that echos across the large parking lot.

"What the fuck do I have to do to get rid of you?" I growl, face inches from the Australian's, my hand still grasping her shirt. Cody's expression goes from shock to smugness in a split second. She is about as tall as I am, maybe a hair taller. And she can out muscle Arizona, which is a feat so I know if something is really about to go down I need to hit first and hit hard. She just sneers at me like I'm all talk and no action. "Why are you doing this?" I ask, searching her empty eyes for an answer.

"No one turns me down." She smacks my hand away from its hold on her shirt. Taking a slow step forward, looking down on me she growls back "…Especially for someone like you. …I am always the first pick." Her advance on me making me step back, giving up ground in this battle of will.

"She didn't pick you. She chose me, she'll always choose me. …you never even had a shot. Why won't that sink through that thick Neanderthal skull of yours. …She's not a prize to be won." I say as I take a confident step forward, which pushes her back against the trailer.

She gives a 'whatever' shrug and replies "If you can't fuck em, sue em." My head is spinning. All the things I want to say to her, all the things I want to do to her. She openly admits it's all false but…there is not actual way to prove it…any of it. When it's an athlete like Arizona that comes under attack, there's no such thing as the burden of evidence…it's the burden of innocence. You're assumed guilty until proven innocent. And here, with this case…there is no way to prove Arizona is innocent. No way to prove that what Cody says didn't happen. Even though there would be hundreds of people willing to take the stand as a character witness, there is no physical proof of her innocence.

"So you admit it then? …That it's all bullshit, all fake? The lawsuit…the wrongful termination… the sexual harassment? All of it is some seriously fucked up way to bring the attention back on you. You're just doing it to…what? Make her life, our relationship, her career…more difficult?"

"Yep. …And I figured I'd make some good money from it all too. That hot little ass of hers is really raking it in this year. " She gives me a cocky grin.

"Bitch…" I growl and pull back my arm, hand clenched in a tight fist. I am a split second from unloading on this woman until a man's hand restrains it. He gracefully pulls me back and stands between the Aussie and myself.

"I suggest you leave Ms. Saundery. Before I forget you are supposedly a lady." Felix says calmly. His huge body blocking my view of the tall blonde.

"Yeah…you're right." She pushes herself off the trailer and pulls her shirt right again. Leaning around the strong man, she makes eye contact with me "We'll finish this in court. …You should be feeling lucky I'm not adding physical assault to the laundry list of wrongs I'm bringing up with this lawsuit. Emotional damage… that pays major bucks these days."

I launch myself towards the woman, hoping to get one more hand on her. "Get the fuck out of here!" I yell from behind Felix's restraining arms. The Aussie gives me a wink, then starts to walk back around to the front of the stadium. Arizona's body guard releases his hold on me.

"Sorry Dr. Torres, couldn't have you bustin your hands up. Ms. Robbins would have killed me." Felix jokes, trying to diffuse the tense moment.

"No…you did right Felix. Hitting her would have only made things worse. …She'd actually have proof of something. Even if all I wanted to was rearrange her disgustingly perfect little face." I say as I smooth out my outfit. The man just laughs. Not thirty seconds after the whole encounter with the bitch from down under, Arizona's caretaker/farm hand reappears.

"George! ….Now you show up. Where were you two minutes ago? I could have used some back up…" I exclaim to the quiet man. Glancing at the large guy behind me who is giving me the evil eye, I add quietly "…who wouldn't have stopped me."

"Oh I was here and saw the whole thing." A large smile on his face. I give him a questioning look. He sets Skittles saddle down over the top rail of the pen and pulls his phone out of his pocket. Pressing a few keys, the little screen lights up and I can hear the replaying of the conversation I just had with the wicked witch.

"**So you admit it then? …That it's all bullshit, all fake? The lawsuit…the wrongful termination… the sexual harassment? All of it is some seriously fucked up way to bring the attention back on you. You're just doing it to…what? Make her life, our relationship, her career…more difficult?"**

"**Yep. …And I figured I'd make some good money from it all too. That hot little ass of hers is really raking it in this year. " **

He stops the video and waits for my reaction.. …_holy shit. _I look at George, an even bigger smile on his face.

"H-how much of the conversation did you get?" I ask, still not believing that luck is actually smiling on Arizona for once.

"All of it." He says smugly. I put my both my hands on either side of his face and place a hard kiss on his lips. Grabbing his phone from his hand, I turn and make my way back to the stadium to find Mark.

…_alright bitch, game on!_

* * *

><p>AN2: Looks like the tables have turned in Arizona's favor. Think it will last?<p> 


	90. Chapter 90

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright, as always…I am loving all the reviews. Keep it up. Next chapter for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 90<p>

"Then he asked if it hurt." I recount my encounter with a very…awkward…older gentleman.

"He asked if getting shot hurt? Hmmm…wonder what you said." Teddy says sarcastically as she sorts through her training bag.

"And then… he asked if he could have a pair of my socks." I finish. Teddy just stares at me and after a quiet second we both bust out and laugh our asses off. My conversations with the fans have become more…interesting since coming back this year. It use to be all about the ride and 'I love you', 'I'm your biggest fan'. Not anymore. Now its 'Can I see your scar?', 'Did it hurt?', 'Which of the three were the best in the sack?'. Yeah…that's what I get to put up with now. And all I can do is smile and wave the person by because they are the paying customer. And the customer is always right…right?

"Z Robbins' socks…. I can see the potential." Teddy says after she catches her breath, looking off in the distance imagining selling my nasty, sweaty, dirt encrusted socks for a profit to pervs like that old man. Then one of my members on the team comes busting into the room.

"Oh…" George says, looking around the room like he's trying to find something…_or someone_. "Uhh…Hey, Z."

"Hey Bambi…" I say, watching his awkward agitation. "…what's up?" A smile playing at my mouth.

"Umm…nothing." He sits down on the couch that takes up one of the walls in the dressing room. I watch as his knee starts bouncing at a hundred miles a minute and he starts chewing on his nails.

"George…. Out with it." I say but his response is interrupted by the grand entrance of one Mark Sloan.

"Robbins!" He comes blasting in through the door, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Callie is right on his heels, a smile on her face too. _…something's up._

At the sight of Callie entering the room, George bounds to his feet. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Hush Bambi!" Callie says as she waves him to sit back down. He complies, eyes darting between the Latina and me. …_what the hell? _Mark comes up to stand right in front of me, arms crossing over his chest. Callie follows suit, standing right next to him. They both are staring at me and smiling.

Glancing back and forth between my agent and my fiancé, I say "What's going on, guys?" Callie pulls a phone from out of her back pocket. …_that's not hers._ A few flicks of her thumb then turning the screen so I can see, she sits down on the training table next to me and watches with me. "What-"

"Just watch." Mark cuts me off. I glance at the still nervous George, then to a lost Teddy, then back to the small screen. Its shaky, like someone was in a hurry to pull out the recording device and catch the scene. Whips of wind make the audio loud and scratchy, but then the camera steadies on two figures facing off. …_Callie?_ My fiancé is staring down another person. A woman, slightly taller than her with blonde hair.

"**Or should I say Dr. Robbins? …You are the bitch in yalls relationship right?...you'll be taking her name then?" **The words are pronounced with a very specific accent. …_Cody. _My body tenses as I go on alert. I know this is a video, which means this is the past but still, I look for any threat the unwanted woman may be towards Callie. I tear my eyes away from the screen as the conversation passes, Mark and Callie are smiling …_why? _Teddy has positioned herself behind Callie and I to watch the video as well, she too is confused. And George still looks nervous. …_what did he do?_

"**So you admit it then? …That its all bullshit, all fake? The lawsuit…the wrongful termination… the sexual harassment? All some seriously fucked up way to bring the attention back on you. You're just doing it to…what? Make her life, our relationship, her career…more difficult?"** Callie's voice is now the only thing heard in the otherwise silent room. Its all starting to click in my head, what this video means. …_she needs to say it._

"**Yep. …And I figured I'd make some good money from it all too. That hot little ass of hers is really raking it in this year. " **_…she said it._

Callie stops the clip and turns to look me in the eye. Again, I look between my four guests. Callie is waiting, Mark is smiling triumphantly, Teddy is shaking her head with a smile on her face and George is watching me.

"You know what this means Blondie?" Mark finally asks. A knowing smile crosses my face. …_means I'm cleared. _Hopping off the table, I spin around to face Callie full on and fling my arms around her. The rest of the audience lets out calls of excitement.

"Knew she was a gold digging bitch." Teddy says which gets a loud laugh out of Mark.

Placing a passionate kiss against Callie's lips, I pull back and look deep in her eyes. "You are amazing. …Even knowing a camera was on me, I would have torn into the bitch. …Kinda expected the same from you." I say playfully.

"Oh, I wanted to. Trust me. …But I didn't know it was being recorded." Callie says, then glances to George. "He was sneaky… When he showed me that he actually got all of it on film, I was so happy I kissed him square on the lips then took off to find Mark."

I turn to look at George. "You kissed her?" I say in a serious tone.

George shoots up out of his chair. "It wasn't my fault." He says again, the same words he yelled out when Callie entered the room.

I release my hold around Callie and walk slowly over to the now cowering man. "You kissed my fiance?"

He avoids my eyes, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "She kissed me… It, it didn't mean anything Z. …Its not my fault."

I walk right up to him and stand inches apart. I look him squarely in the eyes, wanting to scare the shit out of him. "You left Callie to fend for herself, then you record the entire encounter that will end up clearing me of this bullshit… then you left her kiss you?" He tries to reply but no words come out. The rest of my team have fallen silent, watching my mean trick on the man.

"What am I going to do with you Bambi?" I ask in a stern, chastising voice. He looks like he is about to cry, thinking I'm talking about canning his ass. I can't keep it the act anymore and a huge grin breaks across my face. I let out a laugh at his expense and then grab either side of his face and plant a kiss of my own on his lips. Pulling back with a loud smack, the three on lookers bust out in a roar of laughter. George looks stunned, not knowing what just happened.

"Jeez George! Lighten up! …You just saved my ass." I give him a playful punch. He nervous laugh escapes his throat then a small smile crosses his face. His body unclenches and he relaxes. I move back over to Callie's side, wrapping an arm around her waist. "But seriously…no more kissing my woman." I say in a serious voice which makes everyone laugh again. We are interrupted by a rapping on the door then a man sticking his head inside the door.

"10 minutes Ms. Robbins." Then he's gone. Mark, Teddy and George all head out. Mark and George heading to their seats in the VIP section, Teddy heading to…where ever the rest of the trainers mingle during the introductions. Callie and I walk hand in hand down the hall until the point where we have to split, me towards the arena and her towards the stadium seating.

"Thank you." I say softly, taking both her hands in mine and placing a kiss on her engagement ring. "…I don't know where I would be without you." She smiles at me and places a hand over my chest, resting above where my engagement ring is resting on the slight chain of our valentines gift to each other.

"You don't have to worry about that, because you are never getting rid of me." She says with a cocky grin.

"I'm stuck huh?" I play and pull her into me.

"Yep…no way out. Sorry babe." She places a peck on my lips. A couple riders and event staff filter past us, everyone getting to their spots for the grand show but we pay them no mind.

"I guess I'll get over it…" I kiss her again. "Oh and…You are not the bitch. If anyone is whipped in this relationship, its me. …I mean, hello…bought a house after three days." We both laugh.

"Well…as long as I'm the only one that gets to see you out of that little bikini, I guess I'll put up with letting people see you in it." Another kiss.

"5 minutes!" Is shouted up and down the haul. I growl and roll my eyes which makes Callie laugh.

"Alright cowgirl, time to show em whose boss." She places one last passionate kiss on my lips, filling my mind and heart with renewed love. Then turns and heads for her seat.

I yell at her retreating form "Not even going to wish me good luck?"

She turns and flashes me her mega-watt smile. Yelling back, she says "You don't need luck…you're amazing!" With a wink, she turns back around and moves out of view. Staring at the empty space that was once filled my Callie, my mind races back to all the times that phrase has been uttered…the first was when I stalked Callie down in the hospital after buy about a hundred different kinds of coffee in hopes of getting something she liked. …_god, that seems like a lifetime ago. Back then, I had hoped to get a chance to date that gorgeous woman…now I'm marrying her. Spending the rest of my life with her. Making a family with her. _My head tips back and my eyes float towards the heavens. …_maybe there is a God._

"Robbins! Lets go!" An event staffer pulls me from my thoughts. I jump into action and move to my place in line. The lights in the stadium dim and the music of the introduction video can be heard.

…_alright Z, game time._

* * *

><p>AN2: First ride of her last tournament is coming up next, how she going to do?<p> 


	91. Chapter 91

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Ok so I know you've all had to wait for this one…but I actually had work to do at work today so… Yeah, I know, it sucks haha. Ok, last one for tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 91<p>

Callie's POV:

I get to my seat just as the PBR introduction video is fading out. The lights are low and music is rumbling throughout the stadium. The energy in the building is starting to amp up in anticipation for the grand revealing of their favorite riders.

Arizona is currently ranked fourth, so she is to be the last one announced and walk out on the floor of the arena. Webber announces every one of the thirty riders, one by one. They all get a warm welcome from the crowd, but they quiet more than usual after the fifth ranked rider is announced.

"Ranked fourth, a mere 10 points out of the top three and making it into the finals for the second year in a row, a rider who can wear a blue bikini better than anyone else in the PBR…" A roar of applause by both men and women who wish they could get their hands on the blonde…_my blonde. _"…bull whisperer extraordinare... the GEM that hails from the Emerald City and your reigning PBR Champion. …. RRRRRooobbbbinnnssssssss"

When her name is called and her small frame moves out of the darkness and into the bright spotlight, my ear drums damn near split at the sound of the applause. As usual, she faces the far end of the stadium and slow turns to every corner, waving and smiling. Reaching the side of the stadium that holds the VIP seating, she sends her special wave to Mark then blows a kiss to me and her killer wink. Mark and I are on our feet, as well as Izzie and George. I catch a glimpse of Teddy off to the side with the other tour trainers, she's yelling her butt off as well for our girl. The woman who has been crushed recently but is still standing and fighting. The light moves from her body and up to the stage for the top three riders to be announced. After Alex Karev has been announced as the head man, the crowd settles and prepares for the next event of the night.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the great United States of America, please get on your feet and remove your hats as we play the National Anthem." A flourish of movement as thousand of hats, cowboy and non, are removed and placed over the hearts of their respective owners. The anthem is sung by a country singer with a deep voice with a gravely tone. Arizona is on the back of Skittles, one hand carrying the American Flag tall, making laps around the arena. She reaches the center and makes her horse rear up, Skittles loud neigh echoing around the stadium, just as the song comes to an end. The crowd applauds the show of the blonde and her trusty stead just as much as they applaud for their homeland. Usually, that's it, but the riders remain stationary, as they were told to and Arizona remains at the center of the dirt still atop her mount.

"She's going to hate this…" Mark says under his breath.

Richards voice then booms over the loud system. "The producers, support staff, riders, and myself would like you all to join us in a moment of silence to commemorate the life of a special someone to our own special someone. Two days ago our very own Z Robbins lost her father, Daniel Robbins. Though he is gone from this world, may her father's love and pride continue to shine down upon Ms. Arizona Robbins, and grant her the luck and the serenity to ride through the pain of this tragic time for her and her family."

The stadium calms, quiets. A mass of thousands of people can't be silent, but this crowd gets damn close. They want to show their respects for the father of such a great rider, such a great person, such a strong woman. The jumbotron flashes shots of Arizona and her father. Pictures of him next to his girl as she raises a trophy up high. A slow, sad, song plays in the back ground. All eyes are on the screen. I don't know how they got those pictures but the video montage is beautiful. Pictures of a tiny version of Arizona on the back of her first horse. Arizona sitting on her dads shoulders. Arizona looking out from under the brim of a hat that is obviously way too big for her toddler sized head. And finally, ending with the last picture of her and her father together. Her and her mother and father after her finish in the tournament in Colorado. …_that's the last time she saw him._

The song fades out and the screen dims, ending the moment of silence and the crowd goes from dead silent to screaming their heads off. I can see Arizona take a couple swipes of her hand across her damp cheeks. Tears are flowing from my eyes, and I can hear the sniffs from the rest of my group. Izzie is openly crying, George has his head turned away from the rest of us, hiding his tears. And Mark, always the macho man, is blaming something stuck in his eyes for the sheen of tears that appear there. The parade of riders walk off the dirt and the night gets down to business.

"So what are we going to do with it?" I ask Mark after a couple riders have already taken their turns in the chutes.

"What do you mean 'do with it'?" He asks.

"I know how Arizona will want to play it… She'll want to keep it under wraps… Let the whole thing just die out. Use the video as a way to kill the lawsuit and then forget about it… But I just… ughhh." I growl in frustration.

"You want to 'leak' it don't you?" Marks says with a knowing smile on his face.

"Yes! …Is that petty of me?" …_it is, isn't it? Arizona would never do that._

"No Cal, its not." Mark says, watching the current rider fly through the air after only 2 seconds on top his bull.

"So?..." I push the subject. Mark turns and gives me a look.

"You would really have me do that?" I nod. "Go against Arizona's wishes?" He asks with a disbelieving look on his face.

"You do all the time, why would this be any different for you?" I spit back at the man, his face dropping immediately but he doesn't argue because he knows I'm right. "At least this would be helping Arizona. …Which, by the way…" And I haul off and slug the agent in his arm.

"JESUS! …OW!" He rubs the spot where my fist made contact.

"That is for making my fiancé spread eagle for a porno." I explain as I turn back to the newest rider.

"She agreed to it." He says, still trying to rub out the low throbbing pain.

Giving him a pointed glare "That's bullshit…"

"Ok so…she didn't tell me NOT to agree to it." He tries to justify before I haul off and nail him again "Shit!" He shoots up and out of his chair and takes the one behind it, away from my deadly fists.

"Thhathhs mmm shhheeaaattt…" Izzie trys to say as she comes back from the concessions with a mouth full of hotdog. Mark points the the one he just vacated and the blonde sits down next to me. "Knnn I shheee thad kkip?" She asks, still chomping away on her snack.

After a couple seconds of trying to figure out what the translation is from chunky monkey to English, I say "Swallow, Iz." She does, damn near chocking on a piece of bread not properly lubricated, and asks again.

"Can I see that clip?" I hand my phone over to her, now having a copy of the file after sending it from George's phone, and we both watch it. "Wow…" She says as she hands it back to me. "So how are you going to play it?" All I can do is shrug because I really don't know. Rider after rider get on their bulls. Most fall, some actually have a good ride but finally, I see her.

As soon as Arizona reappears from the back after getting taped up by Teddy, I'm watching her like a hawk. She appears to be in good spirits, laughing and talking with the other riders and staff that pass by. She receives multiple hugs of sympathy and pats on the shoulder. As always, she accepts them with a smile, saying little in return. She knows it's all fake, though they may very well be sorry for her loss, all of their actions are based off guilt. If her father had died a week after this tournament, she probably wouldn't have gotten a single word from any of them. They feel the need to say something because it is one more thing that she has to fight, has to overcome, has to be stronger than in order to just be seen as an equal with the guys.

Even at a distance of 60 feet or so, we catch each other's eyes and I can see her blue's sparkling with unshed tears. I puts a kiss on the tip of my fingers and blow it towards her, and she playfully tries to scale the tall frame of her trainer to try and catch it. And when she 'misses' it, she pouts and shoves Teddy who is very lost about why her boss was just tried to mount her in the middle of a tournament. I laugh my ass off at the antics between the two best friends, Arizona genuinely smiling as Teddy chases her around the back of the chute area. A stern look from an event staffer and both of them look like little girls who just got spanked which makes me laugh even harder.

She gets her cue from someone with a headset and the horse playing and rough housing stops. She immediately goes into game mode. Her demeanor changes, her face pulls up a mask that shows no emotion and no fear. Teddy takes her cowboy hat and hands over the riding vest, mouth guard and helmet. Before she pulls the mesh mask down, Teddy pulls Arizona's head in close to hers to talk to her, obscuring the face of the blonde. I can see Arizona nodding as Teddy gives her best friend a pep talk before one of the hardest rides of her life. Giving the rider a smack on the helmet, just like football players do to each other, she pushes her in the direction of the chute. Before mounting the rails, Alex takes her hand and wraps her up in a hug like they do before every ride. Finally, the woman starts to scale the rails and the audience fires up.

"Alright yall, now for the rider I know you all came here to see. Just 10 points of the of the top three, direct your attention to the Evan Williams chute..." _…how appropriate _"…as Arizona Robbins attempts to ride her first bull of this Championship Tournament."

I can see Arizona tying her bull rope, yanking on it to find a good grip. The beast below her starts to dance in agitation at the woman's tightening of his restraint. She does her little bouncy dance and then with a single stiff nod the gate slips from her left hand and the bull is free.

The four of us are immediately on our feet. Izzie and George yelling, cheering her on with the rest of the crowd. Mark and I remain silent, watching our cowgirl…_my cowgirl_…inch closer and closer to victory with every passing millisecond.

5…_Come on babe hang on…_

4…_Half way Arizona come on!_

3…_So close. Keep fighting girl…_

2…_Suck it up cowgirl….gut check time…_

1…._you're there baby, you're there…_

0… _see, told you you didn't need any luck_

The bullhorn sounds, signaling another successful ride of the night. Arizona tries to pull her hand free of the rope but she's stuck. Flailing on the back of the bucking bull for seconds more than she needs to be, she finally falls off it. The bull sees his new target and aims his deadly horns in her direction. The blonde takes off at a flat run to the rails and scales them, sitting atop, a leg on either side. Owen Hunt and the replacement bull fighter wrangle the bull back towards the exit chute and it happily leaves the arena and the screaming people behind.

"What a ride, what a ride, what a ride. Is there a bull in this country that this girl can't down?" Richard's voice goads the crowd on. Arizona is still straddling the rails, pumping her arms to get the crowd to cheer louder.

"Lets see the replay." All eyes dart to the screen. The small form of Arizona is being thrashed about ontop of the bull is seen for the second time in the past minute. Another thunderous round of applause.

"Now lets find out what the judges have to say about that amazing ride." Again all eyes dart to the screen. A big 87.25 pops up and Arizona jumps off the rails in excitement.

"Another amazing score by Arizona Robbins!" Richard booms as Arizona makes a quick lap around the dirt, getting each section of the crowd to cheer louder as she passes them. Finally she is waved off the dirt and at the edge of the arena, turns back to her fans and takes a bow. A step backwards, and she is out of the spotlight. I immediately stand to head down but the rest of my group doesn't.

"Aren't you all coming?" I ask them, looking between the three.

"We're going to see how the top three do." Mark says as he watches number three mount his bull. "You go on Doc, we'll see you down there." I don't have to be told twice. Having gone through this routine many times, I know the quickest and least populated way to get to the basement and slip into the back. Felix and Mateo are standing guard outside her room so I know she is in there. Quietly opening the door, I see Arizona's back is to me. Teddy must still be out watching the other riders because she's not present with her friend. Sneaking up on my blonde, a wrap my arms around her and immediately feel her melt into me. She turns and I see wet streaks down her cheeks.

"Sweetie…" My hands are cupping her cheeks, thumbs wiping away the tears but they keep on coming. "…whats wrong?"

"Nothing…" She says as she stares into my eyes. "…just, everything… you know?"

"I know honey…" I place a light kiss against salty lips. "He's proud of you…" She smiles as more tears roll down her eyes and hugs me tighter. I know I said the right thing.

…_and so am I. So proud. We all are._

* * *

><p>AN2: Good first ride, wonder if she can keep it up for the remainder of the tournament and into the championship round.<p> 


	92. Chapter 92

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Another day, another 9 hrs at work, another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 92<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Ready to go cowgirl?" Callie asks in my ear as she wraps her arms around me from behind. Its about a half hour after Alex took his ride, a good ride, and I'm just packing up my bag with my gear. …and a few other things for later.

"Yes, ma'am." I say in a thick southern drawl. She takes my hand in hers and we head out back and down to my truck. Felix and Mateo get in step behind us. The rest of my team has already dispersed, deciding to have a bit a fun out on the town tonight. Down at the trailer, I see George has tucked Skittles away for the night. My two bodyguards head back to the hotel in their own little sedan that I have rented for them. Callie, still having the keys from earlier, climbs into the driver's seat and I sit back in the passengers. We are just pulling out of the parking lot when a ringing is heard in the cab.

"What's up Mark?" I answer after Callie presses the accept button on the steering wheel.

"**Just wanted to let you know we got a conference call with your lawyer tomorrow morning at 10."** His voice fills the cab.

"Discuss what to do about the clip?"

"**Yep. I've already sent him a copy so he will be able to give us an opinion right away. Hopefully we can have this all settled before the championship round."**

"That'd be nice…" Callie says under her breath.

"Alright Mark, thanks." I add.

"**You coming out to the club tonight?" **I look to Callie and see her shake her head, not feeling the club vibe.

"Na, but you have fun." I answer for us.

"**Always Blondie, always. I'll see you tomorrow." **And the line goes dead.

Arriving at the hotel, we work our way through the mob of fans and riders and press and step on full elevator. I'm exhausted, the last four days having been hell and then the stress of today not helping anything either. Callie tugs at my hand when we reach my floor and pulls me through our door. Immediately, I flop down on the couch with my legs hanging over the arms.

"What do you want to do tonight?" She calls from somewhere further in the room. I make a noise similar to 'I don't know'. "I feel like doing some gambling." Callie says after touching up her makeup in the mirror of the bathroom.

"Really?" I ask as I take off my shirt, leaving me in my tight tank. I take a seat at the edge of the bed and run my hands up and down my face.

"Yeah…we are in the city of Sin after all." She turns off the light in the bathroom and walks up to me. I pull her down to straddle my lap, my hands cupping her ass.

After parting from a particularly passionate kiss that leaves my head spinning, I say "I thought we've been doing plenty of sinning lately." My hands ghost up from her ass to her hips then slip under the bottom of her shirt. Traveling northward over her bare flesh, I find her soft, restrained breasts. Cupping them in each hand, I give a light squeeze and I'm rewarded with a soft moan of pleasure from my fiancé. She takes my lips and forces her tongue in my mouth, and I gladly let her take control.

Parting, she says "We have time for all kinds of sins…" then hops off me, leaving my mouth hanging open and my center burning with want. Grabbing her bag, she goes and waits by the door. …_seriously? Get me all wet then leave me hanging out to dry. So not cool._ Callie giggles at the evil glare I send her before I pull on a fresh shirt and join her. Since our hotel is also one of the finest casino's in the city, it doesn't take long for us to be in the action.

"What do you want to play?" I ask as we walk up and down the long rows of slot machines and in between clusters of tables.

"How about Texas hold 'em?" She says, eyeing a table with a couple empty seats. We take two stools that are next to each other.

"Ahhh!" The dealer exclaims. "Arizona Robbins!" _…great. _I give her a tight smile and stand to leave but Callie's strong hand finds a grip on the back of my shirt and pulls me back down onto the seat. She gives me a warning glare.

"Fine, but I'm going to need alcohol." I say under my breath and motion for a waitress to come over. After ordering a red wine for Callie and a beer for me, we get to business. I open a line of credit for my room and we both start with a couple grand each. Callie and I have played poker before, but that was always for fun…like fun fun. We used pretzels as chips, and when that got boring, we started betting articles of clothing. But here…now… Callie has her game face on. I know the basics and how the game works, what beats what, but my Latina KNOWS how to play. She pretty much plays both our hands and I just sit back, throwing in money when she tells me to. Its hot, watching her take control like that.

Sliding a hand onto her thigh under the table, I lean in close to her and whisper in her ear "Have you been keeping something from me?" referring to her awesome poker skills. She gives a cocky smile and shrugs.

"Med school wasn't just about medicine…" She gives me a seductive wink. Another hand and Callie again wipes the floor. The other three seats are occupied with older gentlemen who are getting a little aggravated at losing damn near every hand to a woman.

"Impressive." The man at the furthest end of the table says. Callie gives him a polite smile. "You here with someone?" He asks, oblivious to the massaging my hand is doing to the inside of her thigh right now. Callie laughs at him and then holds up her left hand, letting the diamond on her engagement ring sparkle under the lights of the casino.

"Well, where's the lucky man?" He says, obviously disappointed. At this, I hold up my left hand and show off my own engagement ring. "Oh…" He says, confused. Then realization hits him. "OH!" He motions between the two of us and we both nod. "…My sister, Carla, is gay." He tries to fill in the awkward pause, giving us a look like 'do you know her?'

"Oh….right! Carla, we see her all the time at the meetings." Callie says sarcastically as I take a sip of beer. Bad timing strikes again and I am able to turn my head away just in time as beer comes flying out of my nose as I laugh my ass off at Callie's comment. The rest of the people at our table and the crowd watching us also laugh. I start coughing, chocking on the beer that didn't go down successfully. I can hear the deep tremble of Callie's laugh as her hand pats my back, trying to help clear the offending liquid from my lungs. The man grabs his chips and leaves the table, embarrassed from being laughed at by the group of strangers.

A couple minutes later, my breathing is back under control and Callie has ordered me a fresh beer. The mood is so much lighter now that everyone is in a good mood. Placing a peck on her cheek, I throw some chips in the pot.

"Um…babe, you should really fold." Callie says, trying to make it sound like I'm not completely out of my mind going in with what I have in front of me. I just shrug and wait for the flop. Callie matches both of the cards in her hands, giving her two pair. The other chairs throw in money, staying alive. I have jack squat, but I toss more chips in.

"Arizona…what are you doing?" She says, checking my hand again thinking she may have mixed up my cards. But no, she's right, I have no business being in this hand.

"Hey…" I bat her hand off my cards. "This is my hand. That…" I point to the two cards face down in front of her "…is your hand." I stick out my tongue at her and she just laughs at me and rolls her eyes. The turn comes and I am one card away from going from crap to having an amazing hand. Again, I throw more chips into the pot. A guy raises, and I reraise. By now, its just him, Callie and I left in play.

Leaning in close to whisper in my ear, she says "You have a 1 in 23 chances of the river being that one card you need. …You know that right?"

Smiling, I reply "I do now Ms. Nerd." She gives me a light slap but stays in the pot. Finally, one last round of raising leads the gentleman to go all in. By now, Callie and I each have a good sum of money in front of us. We wait until the dealer counts up the total.

"$2,750 to call, ladies." She announces. I immediately push my chips in which gets an audible sigh from the woman next to me. But she too pushes her chips in and we all flip our cards over and wait for the river. Wrapping my right arm around Callie, I lean in place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"You're going down Robbins." She says seriously, eyeing the cards in front of us. I laugh at the serious tone, always amazed at her competitive side. The guy has two pair showing, as well as Callie, and I have squat. There is one card left in the deck that could give me a winning hand. Any other card the dealer shows would mean I just wasted close to 8 grand on a crap hand.

The dealer discards one, then drops one. Putting it in place with the other four, she flips it. Callie catches another match and earns a full house. The guy at the table shoves his seat back and takes off like a toddler on a temper tantrum. The people around us applaud yet another brilliant hand played by the Latina. As she rakes in the near eighteen grand she made that round, eight from me, eight from the guy she just cleared, and the rest from earlier bets before people folded, I place a congratulatory kiss on her lips.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" She ask me with a huge smile on her face from her victory.

"Why?" I ask, mesmerized by her magical smile.

She gestures to the table in front of us "You went all in on a crap hand… a million to one chance at winning…"

Shrugging my shoulders, I reply "I go for the gamble. …Sometimes I win the million to one shot, sometimes I lose."

"Oh really? …And when was the last time you won the million to one shot?" She says with a roll of her eyes.

I wait until her eyes find mine, then reply "When you agreed to go on a date with me." She melts right in front of me. Cupping my cheek, she pulls me in for a passionate kiss, one we both get lost in. We don't hear the cat calls or the clearing of throats; we just hear the heart beats of each other.

…_Best. Win. Ever._

* * *

><p>AN2: Thought it was time for a little fun for the girls. Let me hear it.<p> 


	93. Chapter 93

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright….enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 93<p>

Callie's POV:

Knowing that Arizona was free the next day made me push her out onto the casino floor tonight. I'm not a gambler, but I do know my way around the poker table. And what made it even more fun was seeing Arizona's expression as I won hand after hand. When the night started, she was the one who attracted a crowd, her face having been plastered around the casino and the town as promotions for the championship here in Vegas But soon, people were watching me. I hate having people watch me like that, I equate it with public speaking. Though I may not be talking to them, but their attention is on me fully and I get nervous. …or at least I usually do, but having Arizona on my arm, everything changed. It was fun. And her hand working and massaging my leg all night has my center dripping with want. I may have worked her up in the hotel room earlier for a little bit of teasing, but now I want to continue where we left off.

After cashing in my winnings, a large portion of it being Arizona's because she doesn't know how to play to save her life, we head back up to her hotel room. I know she is tired and needs to sleep, but sleep can wait. Las Vegas never sleeps, and neither do its tenants. Pressing the elevator button we step onto a carriage that has another couple on it. We float to the back since we are getting off after them. Arizona, slightly buzzed from the beers she consumed down on the floor, places a couple pecks on my lips. But all too soon, they deepen into something more passionate. My body responds, oblivious to the slap the woman gives her boyfriend…fiancé…husband…whatever, as he looks over his shoulder to watch the show we are putting on.

The bell dings and the couple exits, leaving just Arizona and I. Our PG-13 make out session soon becomes rated M. Arizona gets handsy…or more handsy…under the effects of alcohol and she is soon squeezing my ass through the fabric of my jeans. I pull her harder against me and my leg at her center, urging her hands and her tongue on in their assault against my body. The second dinging of a bell signals that we have arrived at our floor. Arizona is lost in her own world…me. I have to push myself off the wall she has me plastered to and through the closing doors, but not fast enough. The doors close on the blonde, squishing her small frame before popping back open. This assault makes her break from my lips and after a fit of giggles; she takes my hand and pulls me down the long haul to our door.

Swinging it open, Arizona turns me to face her. She places a light kiss on my lips then suddenly bends at the waist, and pulls me over one shoulder and lifts.

"Arizona!" I squeal as my view is reduced to her firm ass as she stands and moves us into the hotel room, kicking the door closed behind us. Seconds later, she throws me back onto the bed and straddles me.

"Just practicing…" She purrs as her lips lock on mine. My hands instinctively moves to her hair. One of her legs is in between mine and she's slowly grinding down on me, creating an amazing rhythm of friction and pressure. Just as I am really getting into it, she pulls away and stands. After righting herself after a little fumble from the alcohol, she walks to the main room.

"Where do you think you're going?" I call after the retreating blonde.

"Patience, Calliope. …I'll be back." She shuts the double doors that separate the bedroom from the main room. She pops a head back in and says "No peeking, you stay right there." Then the door closes again. I let out a small laugh at the blondes antics. For being so serious all the time, she is truly a kid inside. I wonder what she would be like if she wasn't always being watched… if she was allowed to be her true self all the time…the Arizona only I get to see. This Arizona. Playful and loving and sweet. Not stone faced and decisive and stoic.

After a minute, I move up to the head of the bed so I will have a better view when my fiancé makes her grand appearance. …_wonder what she's got up her sleeve this time. _Looking to the side of the bed, I see a copy of the Sports Illustrated magazine. Taking it, I open it to the center fold, the one that screams wet dream for all that see it. I'm no better…I can't peel my eyes off of her. …_god she's beautiful. _

"How about a live showing?" A voice from behind the magazine calls. I look up and there she is. The woman in the picture standing just inside the bedroom door. Arizona is clad in that blue bikini that shows off everything but leaving you wanting to see more. Her golden locks lay beneath her worn cowboy hat. Her right hand is covered by her riding glove and is holding a length of rope. Her free hand is tugging down the left side of her bottom piece. Her boots add a touch of roughness to the whole look. My mouth is hanging wide open and I'm sure I have drool falling from it.

A sly smile crosses the blondes face and she slowly sashays up towards the bed. Tossing the magazine off to the side, I sit up off the headboard. Arizona slowly twirls the rope and tosses it gently to land around me. She gives it a slight tug to tighten it around me.

"Close your mouth Calliope… its not nice to stare." She purrs as she tugs me towards the bottom of the bed. I sit on the edge of the bed, rope still around me. Mouth still agape. "Remember to breathe." She says as she straddle my lap. Her lips attack my neck which makes me gasp. "Better…" She growls at the sound of air moving within my lungs.

She pulls away from my neck and looks in my eyes. "You like?" She asks seductively. My hands squeeze the flesh of her strong thighs and move northwards. My fingertips play at the small amount of fabric that drape over the hips that I love to grab hold of. All I can do is nod. She lets out a little laugh at my reaction. Its not often that I'm speechless. Her hands float to the bottom of my shirt and I lift my arms for the cowgirl to pull the article of clothing off me. Her lips attach to mine and the next thing I know, my bra is hanging off my shoulders, Arizona working her magic powers on the clasp in a split second. I slip it off and throw it somewhere to be found later …_much later._

I let out a gasp as I feel the leather of Arizona's glove ghost over my left nipple. The contrast between the flesh of her fingers on my right and the leather on my left makes my mind go crazy. My hands are on her ass, trying to push her core into mine, but the denim fabric takes away from any pressure I may be getting.

"Pants….off…." I gasp as Arizona lets me up for air. She chuckles into my throat and lays me back. She gets up and stands at the foot of the bed, the edge being at my knees so my legs are hanging down to the floor. She quickly works the button and zipper. Moving to my feet, she pulls off my shoes, throwing them playfully over her shoulder. Then taking hold of each pant leg, she give a quick tug and the next second, I am laying in just my black lace panties. She kneels and drapes my legs over her strong shoulders. A glance back up into my eyes, she gives me one of those killer winks, shifts her hat back further on her head and her mouth is on my center. No teasing, no playing. Her tongue finds my clit immediately after hundreds of rounds of practice. She knows exactly what I like. The visual aid of seeing that hat and blonde hair in between my legs has me on the edge immediately.

"Yes…." I hiss as she stroke me closer and closer to my orgasm. "Jesus Arizona…." I feel her right hand slip up and pinch my nipple with her leather clad fingers. I buck against her touch. So many feeling rushing through me. If that wasn't enough, I feel two fingers slip inside me, applying pressure and massaging that one spot only Arizona knows how to work. Its too much. The leather on my nipple, pinching and teasing. Her tongue on my clit, licking and sucking. Her fingers deep with in me, stroking and massaging. Her love wrapping my heart up in a vice grip. Tear slips from my eye as I let the feelings flood me. My orgasm peeks and I let out a cry of pleasure that reverberates around the room. My legs tremble against the strong back of the blonde. My hands ball up the sheets of the bed. My head is thrown back as my center arches up, wanting more and more. One wave, two waves…they keep coming. They don't stop, never letting up. Then…

…_darkness._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hotness? …Let me know.<p> 


	94. Chapter 94

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Callie gots hers… lets see if she'll respond in kind. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 94<p>

Arizona's POV:

The moan of pleasure that comes from the throat of Callie is nearly enough to make me come myself. Her cries get louder with every stroke of my tongue, every massage of my finger, every pinch of her breast. Her muscles on contract over and over again. I keep milking it, wanting to give her everything I can, everything I have to give her. Her orgasm lasts longer than any one before it. As her fourth wave washes over her body, it gives up and her legs go limp. Her cries stop. Looking up, I see her eyes shut, a calm look on her face. …_I killed her. I stressed her heart._ I immediately spring up and off the floor, my fingers at her jugular, my ear resting against her naked chest. My fears are quickly put to rest as the strong beat of her still elevated heart rate meet my ears. A smile crosses my face as I watch her body recover. …_she passed out. I made her faint from pleasure….I rock._

I move the Latina up the bed and cover her so she won't get chilled. Kicking off the boots, putting the hat on the post of a chair and throwing my riding glove back in my bag, I lie down next to Callie and wrap her in my arms. Not a minute later, she starts to stir.

"Ariz…" Her speech still slurred from unconsciousness. I pull her tighter into me.

"I'm here baby…" My hand plays over the naked skin of her soft, yet still firm, womanly stomach.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was…" She fades out as she tries to recall the last few seconds before her black out.

"…was me giving you the best orgasm of your life? ..Yeah, that sounds about right." I say as I laugh against her, making her body shake along with mine.

"Aren't you cocky…" She plays and turns in my arms. She lays a peck on my lips and purrs "Hey…"

"Hey yourself…" I kiss the tip of her nose which makes her smile.

"I think it was the mixture of the bikini and cowboy hat that did me in." She jokes.

"So it's a keeper then? Cuz I was thinking about tossing it…" I pretend to ponder the thought which gets me a pinch on the boob.

"Don't you dare! We'll keep it in the box with the other… unmentionables." Callie teases. That box has become quite full now that Callie and I are perfectly comfortable with our sexual relationship. Amongst the other toys in there is the strap on Callie had me use on her. …_ahhh fond memories. _I start to pull out of Callie's arms but they just wrap tighter around me. "And where are you going?" She interrogates.

"Umm…Shower?... I smell like sex and bull. Frankly, I'm surprised you haven't said anything about it yet." I reply. Usually I take a quick shower before leaving the stadium but didn't today because Callie wanted to leave as soon as possible.

She holds me tighter, puts her nose in the crook of my neck and inhales deeply. "You smell like Arizona…"

"You saying I smell like bullshit?" I deadpan, which gets a shocked expression from the Latina. I can see her wheels churning, trying to think of something to say to cover herself. I let her flounder for a couple seconds until a smile breaks my face. She sees it then pinches my boob again then we both bust up laughing. I get up and move to the bathroom, and Callie follows. As I'm starring at myself in the mirror …_this suit is kinda hot…I'm hot. _Callie wraps her arms around me and presser her naked chest into my back.

"If I took at nice warm bath, would you join me?" She asks in her husky post-sex voice.

"Miss an opportunity to look at you all naked and wet and soapy? Not a chance." I reply with a smile on my face. Callie draws the bath while I go grab some towels and our robes. Cruising the mini fridge, I find a couple little bottles of cheap wine and bring them to the bathroom. When I get back, Callie is already submerged up to her breasts in warm water. She beckons me in so I quickly get rid of the dental floss that I am still dressed in and step in. Slowly, I lower myself and back up against the front of my fiancé. The water is hot, but once my skin gets use to the temperature, it's so nice. Leaning back against Callie, her hands snake up and down my arms, and across my shoulders.

"You're awfully tense babe…" Callie purrs seductively in my ear as her strong hands massage my shoulders. My head bobs as she works, eyes closed in relaxation. My hands stoke up and down her legs, feeling the smoothness and strength that defines Callie perfectly. Every second Callie works at my shoulders is a minute of the last few days that wash away. Soon, I'm like putty against her body. I lean back against her naked front and she wraps her arms around me.

"Better?" She asks softly. I nod. Turning to place a kiss against her lips, she sees wet streaks down my face. "Oh sweetie…" She hugs me tighter as the few remaining tears I have fall down my face. She doesn't ask what's wrong. Put your hand in the hat and pull a reason out, there are so many. But I'm not crying because I'm sad or upset, tonight I'm crying because I'm so close to being done. I cry from relief. As the tears fade, the hands start to wander farther. Callie palms my breasts and moves her hands up and down my toned stomach.

"Calliope…" I whisper.

"Hmm?" She purrs as she places a kiss at my jaw line just below my ear.

"Touch me…" I say as I open my legs wider, inviting her hands southward. "Please…" My center has been screaming for release since she dragged me out onto the casino floor earlier tonight. Getting her off not 20 minutes ago didn't help any. By now my clit is throbbing as I feel her masterful fingers work against every part of my wet body. She pinches both of my nipples and chuckles when a faint moan slips from my lips.

"I am touching you." She growls as she suck on my earlobe from behind.

"You know what I mean…" I whine.

"Show me what you mean." She commands. I take hold of her right hand that is still playing with my breast and guide it down towards my center. I buck, creating a wave throughout the tub, as her fingers make contact with my clit. Holding her wrist in place to make sure her hand stays there, I throw my head back in pleasure.

"You like that?" She growls. Her mouth is right next to my ear so its like she is talking straight into my heart, straight into my soul. Her fingers are stroking my hooded member slowly. She wants to draw this out, repay me for what I gave her earlier. No words can form in my mind right now, so instead of answering her question, all I can do is whimper. My right hand releases its hold on her wrist, knowing that her hand isn't going anywhere, and both my hands find hold on the flesh of either of her thighs. Callie's right hand is working at my center and her left is holding my upper body still with a firm grip on my chest.

"Yes…you do like that, huh?…" She purrs as she increases the pressure of her strokes. My chest starts to heave as my breaths become more ragged.

"Yes…" I gasp out. Callie rewards my answer with more pressure on my clit and a nimble on my earlobe.

"Who makes you come, baby? …Who knows how to make you feel good?" She getting into it now. I can feel her own center start to thrust against my back.

"You do Calliope…. Only you…" I cry out. I'm getting so close, but Callie knows how to draw it out like an expert. Hearing me moan her name makes her own need return, her pelvis thrusting up against my back for some sort of friction. I snake my left hand behind me and into the crater of space between her legs and my body. She gasps as I find her nub and her urgency on my clit increases, telling me she needs more. We stroke each other, gasps filling the small bathroom.

"I love you…" Callie gasps in my ear. "Shit… Arizona… are you close?" She asks as her body starts to signal her impending orgasm.

"mmhmm…" I reply as Callie's fingers fly across my sensitive area. I feel her teeth take hold onto my shoulder, knowing that a little pain makes my orgasm so much stronger. "Its coming Cal… I'm coming…I'm coming…" I say as my own rhythm on her increases. Just as my orgasm hits its peek, I feel her teeth sink into my flesh at the spot where neck meets body. My moan of pleasure is enough to finish Callie off and we both cry out. Her grip around my body tightens, and my right hand still holding her thigh digs in, keeping her where she is. Both our hands move away from the others bundle of nerves to let us calm down. As a steady chest rise resumes below me, I take her arms and wrap them around me.

Leaning back against her chest, I give a contented sigh and say "I love you too…"

…_forever and ever._

* * *

><p>AN2: Arizona got hers… yay<p> 


	95. Chapter 95

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright, lets see what Arizona and Callie are up to now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 95<p>

Callie's POV:

"Please?"

"No." I say firmly.

"I promise I won't pull you in again…swear…" The blonde begs. Right now she is just two minutes into her 7 minute ice bath and is begging for a piping hot cup of coffee. Much like the one I am holding in my hands. I take my post on the bathroom counter as she freezes her cute little butt off.

"Sorry babe… you can't be trusted." I reply again, sending a seductive wink over to her. She crosses her arms over her naked chest to try and conserve some warmth and sticks out her bottom lip in a pout that she has perfected for over 30 years.

"Just when I was starting to like baths…"She growls, kicking some ice water over the side of the tub. Last night, we both loved baths. That bath to be exact. It was…amazing. I still can't get over the fact that I blacked out. That only happens in movies…and porn… _maybe she should be a porn star? She has plenty of talent to be one. _But the thought of Arizona being with anyone else…EVER… is enough to turn my face green. Shaking myself out of that disturbing stream of thoughts, I return to the love of my life. Getting up off the counter, I walk over and crouch near the side of the tub. Taking the back of her head, I pull her in and place a slow, passionate kiss on her chilly lips.

When I break the kiss, Arizona's eyes have glazed over in a haze. "Wha…what was that for?" She asks.

Shrugging, I reply "Cuz I love you." Another quick peck. "just a couple more days cowgirl. Then no more ice baths." One more peck and I stand. Exiting the bathroom and leaving the basting blonde, I return to the main sitting area. Teddy is there, plowing through her breakfast of eggs and bacon, eyes glued to the recap of last night's football games.

After I sit with the trainer for a couple minutes, I grab another coffee cup and I pour out some of the brown liquid, setting it down in front of an empty seat. Not thirty seconds later, the timer on Teddy's phone beeps. The woman is too wrapped up in Sports Center to hear it.

"Arizona…times up!" I call out. The sound of ice and water hitting the tile floor soon follows, then a wrapped up Arizona bolts from the bathroom and straight to the bed.

"Calliope!... Get your hot butt in here!" She calls from the other room.

"Sorry babe…I'm watching Sports Center." I call back. I know this has her stumped because I don't watch Sports Center. At home, whenever Arizona is up before me, and that's often, she can be found in her bat cave with the huge screen set on Sports Center or ESPN or any other athletic event she can find. Arizona leaves the warmth of the bed to check this out for herself. Standing in the doorway between the main room and the bedroom, she just stares at me.

Moving around to the front of the couch, she says "That's it Teddy, no more ice baths. …I think their messing with my brain. …I'm hallucinating that Callie is actively watching a sports channel."

"Ha. Ha." I say as I playfully smack her. She sits down next to me and curls up into a ball. Slipping her freezing toes under the bare skin of my thighs, I shriek in surprise. "Jesus! …Arizona, you know I hate it when you do that." She just giggles in response and burrows into the warmth of my body deeper. I pull her in tighter by wrapping my arm around her. Grabbing the cup of coffee I just poured, I pass it to the still blue lipped blonde.

"Thanks." She takes a sip and sighs, leaning her head back on my chest. Soon, she too becomes absorbed in the recaps of yesterdays sports happenings. I'm not really interested, but I'm content because I have my cowgirl wrapped up in my arms. Yes…she is still a mess. Losing both her father and her uncle just four days ago…right around the anniversary of her brother's death. Becoming sole owner of her family's huge farming business. And being sued for sexual harassment and wrongful termination by that bitch from down under. But…she's dealing. And I'm going to help her through the entire thing. My attention is brought back to the large hotel room screen when I see a picture of a very familiar blonde.

"What now…" Arizona groans as Teddy turns up the volume.

"…other news, PBR superstar Arizona Robbins has finally had a bit of good luck. A couple weeks ago, it was rumored that the blonde haired, blue eyes, sports illustrated swimsuit model/bull rider, a publicly known gay woman, was in a sort of four way relationship with three other women. A surgeon from Seattle, a horse breaker and animal care taker from her home town in Colorado, and the last to join the mix was her newest face on the team, Cody Saundery from Australia."

"BOOOOOO." The three of us call as that woman's name is said.

"But…this morning we received something that may just clear Arizona Robbins of said treachery. Take a look…" _…oh god…_

The screen cuts to the shaky video that George took. They play the whole clip, starting from Cody showing me her copy of Arizona's swimsuit issue, all the way to me ALMOST getting physical with her. They had to bleep a few parts out, but the message comes loud and clear. Arizona. Is. Innocent. The segment of hers wraps up as the announcers demean the petty blonde with the Aussie accent, and Arizona flicks off the TV set.

We sit in silence, all three of us not knowing what to say. I look at the face of the blonde and see a mixture of hurt and anger flashing across it.

"Babe..." I try to soothe her. She bolts up from the couch and out of my arms.

Turning to look me dead in the eye, she asks in a tone as icy as the bath she just got out of "Did you do this?" I'm shocked at her assumption. Yes, I wanted to. But I would never ACTUALLY do something like this without talking to her about it first.

"No." I say firmly, but I can see doubt cross her eyes. "Arizona, no! I didn't do this! ….I mean, I WANTED to but-" Arizona cuts me off by turning to her trainer and barking at her.

"Did you?" Her eyes digging daggers into Teddy's.

"Of course not." She says offhandedly.

"Theodora. Did you leak that video?" She asks again in a tone that makes the hair on my arms stand on end.

"No, Z. Though I don't know why your panties are in a twist…." She says as she gets up and looks down to her boss. Their death glare is interrupted by the entrance of Mark.

"ROBBINS!" He comes barging through the hotel room door, key card in his hand. Arizona is waiting for him.

"Sloan, you better be able to tell me what the fuck happened." She says, expecting an answer.

"How should I kno-"

"You're my AGENT! …I pay you to control stuff like that!" She points to the now blank TV screen. "Did you do this?" She asks. He doesn't answer but drops his gaze. "Marcus Anthony Sloan…" _….oh shit, he just got middle named!_ "…tell me you are not behind what I just saw. …Tell me you did NOT bring me down in the dirt with the rest of those mudslingers." She growls. _…I knew she'd take the high road. She would never do to others what has been done to her._

He starts and stops a couple times, finally, he mans up. "Look, Robbins… you needed your image cleared. So I-"

"YOU"RE FIRED." Arizona yells as she looks the man who has been her by her side since she started the Pros. Marks mouth hangs open in shock and surprise. Teddy is silent on the couch. I stand and move behind the fuming blonde.

Putting a calming hand on her back, I try to reason with her. "Arizona… Mark was-"

"Mark was just going against me for the thousandth time. Mark was playing the same game that was played against me. Mark just put the last straw on the camel's back and now MARK IS FIRED." Her gaze never leaving that of her, now, ex-agents.

"Arizona…I was just trying to help." He tries to explain, but she is having none of it.

"It's always 'I'm was just trying to help' or 'I was looking out for your best interests'. Not this time Mark. You went too far!" She walks over to the hotel room door and yanks it open. "Out. Get out. You are no longer in my employment." Mark looks between Teddy and I for help but neither of us can speak…can think. …_she's over reacting. _

"Please, Arizona…" He begs.

Tears form in her eyes but she just wipes them away. "No Mark. I've given you too many chances already. And now… I just… You betrayed me. …All those times it happened to me, and now…you make me the same as them." Tears flow freely from her eyes. Shaking her head, her eyes drop to the floor. "No… not this time Mark. Go…please just… go." The defeated man looks to myself and the trainer one last time, then shuffles out of the door and Arizona slams it closed behind him.

"Arizona, don't you think you're over reacting alittle bit?" I ask, tyring to make the overstressed woman see some reason. She wipes her face and moves past me, never meeting my eyes.

"No Calliope. I'm not." And she slams the bedroom doors closed behind her, leaving Teddy and I staring at eachother.

…_what the hell happens now?_

* * *

><p>AN2: Soo…drama drama drama. Anyone see it coming? Was Arizona in the right? Or was firing Mark alittle harsh? Let me know.<p> 


	96. Chapter 96

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: So Arizona fired Mark. Wonder how long that will last. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 96<p>

Arizona's POV:

Betrayal. That's what I feel. Hurt. Anger. Rage. Embarrassment. Shame. All those wonderful emotions are swirling around under the surface. …_how could he do that? How could he possibly think that that was ok? How would he think I was going to react? How am I suppose to look everyone else in the face? …Leaked. Right. Everyone knows 'leaked' means given out to get attention. I didn't want attention. I wanted it to all go away._ I hear the hotel room clicking shut then a light knock on the closed doors to the bedroom. Callie enters and stands in front of me, arms crossed over her chest, and hip thrown out.

"What was that all about?" She asks, staring right at me.

"Don't Cal." I get off the bed and move to the bathroom. She's hot on my trail.

"You fired him." Summarizing the last 5 minutes in case I forgot it.

"He had it a long time coming." I say shortly.

"He's been with you since the beginning and you toss him out on his ass?" She watches as I clean up my mess from earlier.

"I've given him more than enough chances. Every time I tell him no, he does it anyways." I reply as I move back out into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Did he ask if he could let the video go?" She follows me.

Turning to her, I throw my arms up. "He didn't have to ask me. He KNEW what my answer would be and he did it anyways. ...Yes, I like him. He's a friend. He's helped me to where I am today …in spite of all the shit he has done. …But I can only take so much betrayal Calliope. …And that?" I point to the TV screen. "..That was too much." I pull off my robe and start getting dressed. Callie follows my lead and pulls off her pajamas and gets dressed.

"What if I had said it was me?" She asks as I'm pulling up my jeans.

"It wasn't." I say, not wanting to think about it.

"No really, Arizona. What would you have said if I was the one who leaked that video?" She walks right up in front of me. "Would you have fired me? …Broke off the engagement…broken my heart? Would you have done that?" I ignore her questioning and dig around in my bag for a clean shirt. "Because I wanted to do it… I wanted to do what he did." She continues.

Finally, I find her eyes. "But you didn't. Because you know me…and you respect my wishes." My phone rings. …_10am. The lawyer. _I give Callie a pointed glare and answer.

"Arizona Robbins."

"**Ms. Robbins, its Jacob Bicknell."**

"Yes, of course." I reply, moving into the main room. Callie follows me, a glare still on her face but joins me on the couch. Putting the phone on speaker, I set it down on the coffee table.

"**How are things in Vegas?"**

"Awesome…" I say sarcastically. "So this video-"

"**The suit has been dropped. Ms. Saundreys lawyer redacted this morning after-"**

"I want to pay her." I blurt out, making Callie stiffen next to me

"Arizona." Callie exclaims.

"**Ms. Robbins…I don't understand. You said she wasn't getting a penny."**

"She wasn't, because I was going to fight this suit in all fairness. Had that video been kept for evidence or as a means to getting the suit dismissed, I would have been perfectly fine. But Cody was just drug through the mud. Embarassed. Demeaned on national tv. Do you know what that feels like? …I do." I wait for either of them to respond, but they don't. "And I would never have put someone else through that if I had the power. …This morning was a mistake, a huge mistake and because one of my team members thought revenge was best served cold, I will take the blame and I want to right it."

"**Ms. Robbins, I get that you feel guilty but-"**

"You're right, I do feel guilty. Guilty that another woman has to feel what I felt like so many times. And I can't take that back, I can't make it so it never happened. So…tell her lawyers that I am willing to pay half a million in pain and suffering caused by the airing of the video. And then tell them that I never want to see or hear from Cody again." I wait, but no response. "Mr. Bicknell…are you there."

"**Are you sure you want to do this?"** He asks. I look to Callie and see that she looks almost disappointed.

"Draft up some sort of contract. Half a mil, and she goes away forever. Can you do that?"

"**Yes, ma'am."**

"Thank you." And I hang up. Sitting back against the couch, I try to rub out the headache that's been growing since my face appeared on the TV screen not an hour ago. I know money doesn't heal that kind of wound. That kind of emotional scarring, but there isn't anything else I can do to make it right. "You're disappointed in me, aren't you?" I ask Callie, not able to make eye contact. I feel one of her strong hands grab my thigh and give it a gentle squeeze.

"No…I'm not. I'm disappointed in myself…I never looked at this whole thing like that. I just wanted to get her back for all the awful things she did." She says quietly. "Sometimes I think you're too good of a person Arizona…people can't keep up with you." A small smile crosses her face. She leans over to me and place a light kiss on my lips.

"Whatever…" I say. A knock on the door and I go to answer it. Looking through the peep hole, I see a depressed looking Mark. Turning back to Callie, I give her a 'help me' look.

"Talk to him." She says firmly, then goes to the bedroom and shuts the doors behind her. …_shit. _Growling to myself and stomping my feet in a little temper tantrum, I finally open the door. He looks up as the door opens and our eyes lock. Neither of us know what to say, so I motion for him to enter my room and he does. I take a seat in one of the armchairs and he takes a spot on the couch. We just sit, staring at eachother, then dropping our gazes, then returning to the others eyes.

"The call?" He asks.

"He uhhh… he said the suit was dropped." I reply, dropping his gaze.

Mark nods, playing with his hands. "That's good."

"I'm paying her restitution for damages done." I say pointedly. His eyes find mine. "It was the right thing to do." I watch as he processes what I just said. That even though the video leaked and cleared me, its wasn't the right thing to do and its costing me.

"I'm sorry." He blurts out after a couple minutes of awkward silence.

Staring directly at him, I reply "You always say that."

"I'm a good agent." He says matter of factly.

"Yes, you are." I agree with him.

"I got you where you are today." He's getting riled up.

"Some of it had to do with the skill of the rider…don't get too cocky, dude." I say which, even when he is working on a nice simmering anger, makes him chuckle. "Look Mark…you're the best agent in the biz. I know that." He stops his pacing and watches me. "But… This is a team. And I can't have players going rogue on me. …what you did makes all of us look bad. Yes…it may have brought some truth to all the bullshit that has been flying around, but to what expense?" He sits down again, thinking about what I just said.

"So…." He's looking for an answer to the question he still hasn't asked.

"So… I don't think I was wrong in firing you...as an agent. But you are my friend. You are family so… I would really like you to stay on these last few days. …No sense in messing up a winning formula." I still don't believe that I overreacted. He is my agent. He works for me. So…when he goes against what I say, I should get rid of him. But…he's Mark. And he's not that easy to get rid of. He sticks to you, like a wad of gum you step on. No matter how hard you want it gone, there will always be a bit of him around.

"Kinda like pro-bono work?" He asks.

"You could say that. Call it your restitution to me." I reply with a smirk.

"Fine… but I still get my bonus when you win." He plays. We both stand and hug it out. Pulling back, he pats me on the shoulder and asks "So, Blondie…now what?"

…_now, we win._

* * *

><p>AN2: Arizona let him off easy? What about her giving Cody money when she had the suit in the bag already? Let me know.<p> 


	97. Chapter 97

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Ok, let's see what's up. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 97<p>

Callie's POV:

"Ready babe?" The blonde asks me but I can barely hear. The roar of the people on the other side of this curtain is making my ear drums ache. All I can do is nod. I feel her give me assuring squeeze of the hand and then she parts the curtain and we move into sight. The noise doubles. Thankfully Felix and Mateo have the only gaps covered otherwise I'm sure we would have been stampeded. Arizona waves and tips her hat all around, gives me a peck on the lips, then moves up to the signing table to begin her last meet and greet with the fans.

It's a couple hours before the start of the championship round and people are clambering over themselves to get one last autograph and one last picture with the blonde before she goes into retirement…for good. Three days ago, Arizona fired Mark, almost a week ago, she lost her father. Two days ago, she had two amazing rides that squeaked her into third place, and landing her in the championship round. She is still a couple hundred points behind Karev, and about 50 out of second, but that doesn't matter anymore because in the Championship round, all scores are set back to zero. …_she did it._

So now, it's Arizona, Karev, and some previously unknown rider who will be taking on three badass bulls tonight, and one of them will emerge from the dirt as a Champion. She's been quiet, withdrawn, reserved since she was able to claim third, but I know she's ecstatic on the inside. I've tried to talk to her, but she says she's fine…_there's that word again. _

"Is that your fiancé?" Someone from the crowd calls. I can see Arizona's smile become a genuine one as she looks to me then back at the fan. She nods, which gets a round of applause. I can feel my cheeks start to redden.

"Can we get a picture of you two?" Someone else calls, and about a hundred people call out their support for the question.

"I don't know…" She plays, then walks over to me and asks loudly so the fans can hear "You probably don't want to take a picture with me, do you?" A round of plea's erupt, and I laugh at how well Arizona can work the crowd. I pretend to think about it for a long couple of seconds, then give a big roll of my eyes and concede. She grabs my hand and pulls me up front and wraps her arm around me, and I thrown and arm over her shoulder. Light bulbs flash from the sea of people in front of us. Arizona's hand on my back starts to drift a little lower than publicly acceptable and I turn to give her a warning glare.

Leaning in close to her ear I say "Don't start something you're not prepared to finish."

"Oh…" She gives me a quick up and down and then squeezes a handful of my ass "…I'm always prepared to finish you." Then her free hand comes up and cups my face pulling me down for a passionate kiss, eliciting even more flash bulbs and pictures. A clearing of the throat by her ex-agent makes her pull away, a huge grin on her face. An applause from the huge mass of people reverberates around the air, like they just saw two people seal their marriage with a kiss.

The next hour and a half, Arizona signs about a million autographs. Things from posters, to magazines, newspapers, t-shirts, and even a couple of women's breasts. Every time I make sure to give her a pointed glare but she just gives me the 'it's all about the fans' shrug. She had to draw the line at signing the forehead of a baby…that was too much.

One more call for a picture of Arizona and I, so I step up to the front and take my place beside my blonde. Another call for a kiss and we reluctantly oblige them.

"You two look real happy." A voice calls from somewhere in the sea of people in front of us…with a hint of accent. My eyes immediately scan the masses, looking for her face. I can feel Arizona tense, her grip around me tightens. Then, she emerges from the crowd. The people part like the red sea around her, recognizing her as the face that was plastered all over the news as the woman who was trying to screw over their favorite rider.

"Get out of here Cody." Arizona says coolly.

"I'm not here for you, baby…" She gives my blonde a seductive wink then turns to me, an evil glint in her eye. "I'm here for the doctor." The next second, a knife appears from behind her back and clicks open. She lunges forward as Arizona pushes me back and steps in front of the attack. Cody raises the knife as Arizona raises her left arm in defense. The cold blade comes down and a cry of pain from Arizona's mouth echoes around the concourse hall. Felix and Mateo are on her as soon as the first swing comes to an end. One works on keeping the still clutched weapon steady and contained, while the other wrestles her to the floor. All this happens in less than ten seconds.

A pool of red starts to form quickly under the boots of Arizona who still has her right hand on my center in case she needs to direct me away again. A cries from the crowd quickly stir her from her concentration of the threat, and to her injury. I move in front of Arizona to block the view of the crowd and take her arm in mine.

"Oh my god…" I breathe out. There is an almost foot long gash in on the underside of her left forearm from how she held it up against the raving lunatic. Its deep and she's bleeding profusely. One of the fans closest to the table has a T-Shirt in his hands and I quickly snatch it from him and wrap it tightly around the wound. Glancing over my shoulder, I see Felix and Mateo escorting the perp out and to the security office to be detained until the police can arrive. Which leaves us without any sort of backup.

Looking to a pale Mark, I shout out "We need to get her help, NOW." He gives a tight nod, then he and Izzie move to either side of us to form a buffer to move us through the crowds quickly. People shout at us, but we keep moving, Mark using his large size to shove people out of the way. Finally, after what seems like a mile, the four of us bust through her dressing room doors. Teddy is there, and when she sees the blood drenching fabric I have wrapped tightly around her arm, she moves forward.

"What the hell happened?" She asks, helping me set the shaken blonde on the table.

"That Aussie bitch attacked her." Mark calls, anger seething from every pore.

I move to the training bag and snap on a pair of surgical gloves, and Teddy follows. "No, she attacked me and Arizona stupidly put herself in front of the bullet…AGAIN." My mind flashes back to all the time Arizona has endangered herself when she was trying to protect me.

"You know…I'm bleeding to death, but I can still hear you." The blonde says with a shaky voice. …_shock, she's going into shock._ Peeling back the T-shirt, I start to examine the severity of the cut.

"Shit…baby, you need to get to a hospital." I say quietly, already knowing how this is going to play out.

"I don't need a hospital, I already have a doctor. Just…do something." Her eyes closed in pain as my fingers probe the wound.

"I'm going to fucking throttle that bitch!" Mark cries out, he's pacing back and forth in the small room, hands running through his hair and down his face.

"I'd be ok with that now…" Arizona tries to say lightly, but the rest of her team and I aren't in the joking mood. A producer of the event comes barging into the room, eyes wide in shock at the blood collecting on the table and carpet below the star.

"It's true…" He breaths out. "I'll call the paramedics and have you transported to-"

"NO. I'm riding. It's just a paper cut." She orders the man.

"Arizona…you're as white as a ghost, you've lost a lot of blood." I warn her as I put a precautionary tourniquet around her upper arm. The time that has lapsed since the attack can't be more than 3 or 4 minutes. Scrounging through the training bag, I try to find a suture set. "Arizona…I…shit…. I don't know if I can fix this here." I say.

"You're a rock star Calliope, and these are just stitches." She winces as I rub an disinfectant wipe over the cut.

Pulling up a seat in front of her, positioning her arm so I can start working on it, I huff out "Yes, but this is deep. You may have nerve damage."

"I can flex my hand just fine, see…" She balls her hand in a fist and relaxes, teeth clenched in pain.

"Z…" Teddy tries.

"No. I'm riding. Ok? This is a cut. My left arm. I don't need my left arm. This is the last round of my career and I'm riding every bull they put in front of me. So…" She looks between her trainer, Mark, Izzie and myself "…enough. I'm riding." A knock on the door, and two police officers walk in.

"Ma'am…you were the one assaulted?" They address Arizona. She nods. "Can you tell us what happened?" One of them pulls out a notepad while the other pulls out a camera. The next ten minutes are spent retelling the incident, as well as the whole back story behind Arizona and Cody. They take pictures of her wound; take multiple statements from Mark, Izzie and myself, as well as the blonde. Leaving, they say "There's about a thousand people upstairs, who all want to testify against her as well, shouldn't have a problem locking that one away." Mark and Izzie follow them out to finish up some minor details after the incident, leaving Teddy and I alone with the rider.

I've finished up the stitches; another 32 added to her running total and start to clean up. Blood is everywhere. My light blue shirt that I wore to support Arizona is ruined, as well as the carpet below the training table. Arizona's competition shirt is tattered and bloodstained, as well as her pants. She leans back against the wall and closes her eyes, trying to get her body to stop its assault on her stomach. Adrenaline and pain mixed together has made her nauseous. Teddy examines my stitching, then packs up her training bag and leaves the room.

"Here…take these." I hand my fiancé some Ibuprofen since I know she won't take any pain meds, especially before a ride.

"Thanks." She says softly. The shock of the attack and the loss of blood have left her pale and weak. "Are you ok?" She asks after taking the pills.

"No…I'm not." I say, taking a seat in front of her on the table. "You got attacked…how can I be ok?" I take her good hand and bring it to my mouth, placing a kiss on it.

"That bitch is crazy." She says with a small smile.

I pull her left arm into my hands and gently survey my work for the twentieth time "Told you she was messed up in the head… You still trying to see the best in her?"

"Fuck no, that woman is going down in a ball of flames. Screw the high road." She says, laying back on the bed. "Three rides Callie…three rides and all this is over." Her voice a mixture of excitement and sadness. I climb up onto the training bed, and lay down next to her. My back is up against the cold brick wall, and Arizona is wrapped up in my arms. Placing a kiss on her forehead, I hold her until she is called for action.

…_it's not over, it's just starting. WE are just starting._

* * *

><p>AN2: Cody strikes again, and for the last time. Arizona's final rides are coming up, how will she do?<p> 


	98. Chapter 98

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: ALRIGHT! I get it…I have some 'splainin to do (Ricky Ricardo accent…lol) I know, I know…way late. Not my fault…ok kinda my fault. Walked into work this morning and boss ladies like…we need you to teach a training program this week. So…I'm stuck infront of a classroom for the next 40 hr work week. That part isn't my fault. …What is my fault is spoiling you all so you think you deserve multiple updates per day :-p Ok, well…I promise to try and get ATLEAST one chapter written each day this week. But…I can't promise anything. Sorry … no brick throwing! It's the holiday season.

AN2: Ok…Now, on to the story. Let's see how Arizona copes with being injured….again. (I know, I've beaten her up something fierce but…she's a tough, badass cowgirl. She can handle it.) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 98<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_shit this hurts. Ow. Ow. …That bitch._

"Ladies and Gentlemen…. Get on your feet as I introduce the three riders that will be going head to head to head…and one will come out victorious here tonight. ….Three riders …..Three bulls …..Nine rides. …That is all that stands between one of them….and GOLD!" A surge of applause. Myself, Karev and the other rider are standing in darkness on top of the stage, getting ready to be announced.

"Ranked number three coming into tonight, the woman who won't give up. She's been shot, she's been stepped on, she's been cut but…SHE IS STILL STANDING. The pride of Sparks, Colorado. The Jewel that calls the Emerald City home. The woman who makes most men look like fillies … Colorado's 3 time All-State Champion, and your PBR REIGNING QUEEN OF THE ARENA…. Aaaarrrriiiizzzzzonnnnnaaaaa Rrrrroobbbbinnnssssss." Fireworks explode on either side of me, lighting up my figure. More fireworks, a cannon boom, spotlights. Its all part of the show. The crowds is yelling and applauding with all their might. I haven't been up on the stage for a year. …Exactly a year. Only the top three are announced ontop of the stage, and I only just made it but… _I made it, that's all that matters. _Starting at the far side of the stadium, I wave to each section as I slowly turn. Getting to the VIP Section at the far left of the seating, I send my usual wave to Mark and then find Callie's eyes and send her a wink.

As the introductions die out, the three of us get on our mounts and take laps around the arena during the playing of the National Anthem. It's the last round of the season, so the tour tries to play it up to have it go out with a bang. We weave in and out of each other in a practiced routine, and the fans love it. Trace Adkins is present and is singing the National Anthem live. The treble in his voice as he sings the song of my great country, the country both my grandfather and brother died in service, makes the hair all over my body stand on end. It makes me proud to be an American.

Moving backstage and to my dressing room, I pull off my shirt and sit on the training table as Teddy goes about taping up my left arm to keep my fresh stitches from pulling or ripping if I take a bad fall. My trainer had been awfully quiet the last few days, which means something is definitely up.

"What's wrong, Teds?" I ask, breaking the comfortable silence we had been sitting in.

"Oh…" She jumps like I startled her "…nothing."

"Come on, something's up." I push her.

She wraps the last piece of tape around my arm and throws the tape roll back in her bag. "Nothing really, you need to focus on tonight…that's what's important right now." She turns away from me. Hopping off the table, I examine the work she did. It's solid, almost as hard as a plaster cast, but still allows my arm to move somewhat freely underneath. I grab her by the shoulders and spin her so she is looking at me.

"Teddy…tell me. You're just as important…" I look at her, needing something to get my mind off my nerves and the slight nausea I still feel.

"Its…" She turns away from me, messes around in her bag then turns back around to me "Its Addison." She states simply, like that's all she needs to say. I give her an 'ok…so?' shrug, so she explains. "She wants to move in with each other…"

A smile spreads across my face "That's great Teds! …So…What's the problem?"

"She's loaded! And I'm…well I'm not that bad off but still… the places she'd want to live…I can't afford even half the rent!" She rants. "And she doesn't understand that…"

"She doesn't understand why its an issue because she doesn't see your relationship like that. Not who has more money than who. She loves you and wants to live with you… wake up with you and go to sleep with you every night." I try to explain. "So…maybe she as expensive taste but…"

"She lives in a penthouse apartment in one of the most expensive high rises in Seattle… How can I live there knowing I couldn't even begin to afford a place like that? I'd feel…I don't know, like I'm leeching off her or something." She says, true sadness in her voice.

"Teddy… you belong there because she wants you there." I wait for her to process those words, then continue. "Maybe… if you talked to her… maybe she would be willing to move somewhere else. Somewhere more… like you… a relationship is about compromise. If you both talk about it, I'm sure you will find something that will work… somewhere both of you will feel at home…" I try to calm her. She nods, knowing that she needs to talk to the red head about it all.

"Ms. Robbins…you're wanted in the chutes." A voice calls from behind the door.

Teddy takes a deep breath, clearing her issues from her mind and says "Ready superstar?"

"Born ready." I say confidently. I grab my vest, Teddy grabbing my helmet and mouth guard. As we walk, I check over my gear. Riding glove…_good. _Chaps…_check. _Stomping the ground, I hear my riding spurs jingle…_yep. _Pulling the vest over my slim body, I strap it firmly and then Teddy undoes it and restraps it, a routine we have built up through the season. As I move out of the backstage area and into the chutes, the roar of the crowd stirs. Since I'm ranked third coming in, I am the first rider to sit on a bull tonight and the fans are ready to get the night started.

"ROBBINS! …Let's go." An event staffer calls, pointing towards my waiting bull. I glance around the area…_where's Alex? _We have yet to wish each other a good round, and not doing it is kind of throwing off my groove. …_he's busy. Number one and all…_ so I just shake it off. Teddy hands me my mouth guard then I strap on my mesh helmet. I've had special gear made up for tonight. My helmet has a black back and the wire mesh is a blue that matches the signature shirt I am wearing tonight as well. Black boot cut jeans are underneath the black chaps that have blue 'Z's stitched throughout. If anything, I'm the best dressed rider on tour. A slap on the helmet from my trainer, and a pat on the ass, I move towards my chute. My foot is on the first rail when a man's voice calls my name.

"Z! …What up!" Alex calls. He comes running through the back and right up towards me. Hopping off the rails, I face him. We take each other right hand and wrap our left around the back of the others.

"Ride Easy." Karev says loud enough for me to hear over the din of the crowd.

"Ride Safe." I respond. With another slap on the helmet by my favorite male rider, I turn back to the rails and scale them. At the top, before swinging over onto the bull, I look towards the VIP section and see the reason why I still exist…the reason why I am still breathing and pushing through all the pain and sorrow that the last month has been. …_Calliope, you are why I exist._ She sees me glancing in her direction and sends me a kiss …_but not for luck. I don't need it, because I'm amazing. _I echo the words to myself that she's said to me so many times. I catch the kiss in my gloved hand and place it against my heart.

Finally, I swing over and sit on the back of the beast. Placing my right hand in its position on the back of the bull, I start to tie the bull rope with my left hand. My whole left arm feels like it's on fire. …_who would have thought being sliced hurts more than being shot. _The fire is slow burning and deep. But I push it to the back of my mind. …_Pain lets me know I'm still alive. _I can feel the stitches protesting the force I need to pull the rope into a secure hold, but finally, I'm satisfied with my grip. The guys surrounding the chute are yelling at me, but they fade out. Tunnel vision zones me into only the beast below me. His pounding heart. His twitching muscles. His frenzied thoughts. I bounce a couple times, settling on his back, digging my spurs into his sides for a better grip. A deep breath. …_one ride at a time. One second at a time. Focus, you got this girl. This is what you've worked for. _Another deep breath, then…a nod. The bull, named 'I'm a Gangsta', is off to a slow start but soon, his back legs are flying. …_damn, bull score is gonna be low. Gotta make it up with the rider…_

8… _concentrate on your form…_

7… _Breathe, that's it, breathe…_

6… _come on Gangsta, show me your worst…._

5… He shows me his worse. A buck almost sends me flying but I hang on, my spurs digging in even more.

4… My right hand is burning. I can feel the fissure of my healed broken bones protesting the effort.

3… My left arm is flying around, each jolt sending a searing pain up my arm and into my chest.

2…_Pain…pain's good. Pain means you're still alive and riding._

1…_Suck it up cowgirl _Callie's voice reverberates within me, pushing me on a second longer.

0…_Just made you my bitch, homie…_

The bull horn sounds and it's not a second too soon because the next split second I am face down on the dirt. I push through the pain that is burning through my body and push myself up and away from the still bucking bull. The bullfighters quickly corral the animal and I turn to the now frenzied stadium. A wave of blue is fluttering throughout. Somewhere along the way, blue has become my signature color and now the fans wear it to show support for their favorite rider. It's a sea of blue in the stadium, and they are waving. The roar of the ocean has nothing on this sea of blue. They are screaming their heads off. I rip off my helmet and hold it high. My blue grin is shown up on the jumbotron, my mouth guard also being the color that matches my eyes. I play it up, getting everyone up on their feet.

"Wow O Wow…How about that ride ya'll?" Richards deep voice booms over the loudspeaker. The crowd answers with another boom of cheers. All eyes move to the jumbotron as we watch the replay of the ride. …_damn, he did start slow. That's a good 5 points off right there. Shit!_ "And now to the judges…." A big 82.75 pops up. …_fuck…_ The audience isn't happy about that, but I remain the good sportsman and smile about it.I move to the exit and turn at the edge of the dirt back to the cheering fans, giving them another wave until my next ride. Then, I step off and out of the spotlight. My first ride done, I head to the dressing room to hit something.

…_hopefully that ride doesn't bite me in the ass…_

* * *

><p>AN3: So…our superstar had a good ride, but doesn't always get the score she is use to. Think it will come back and bite her in the ass, or will she prevail anyways? Let me know.<p> 


	99. Chapter 99

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Alright, gave the class a break so I decided to post a chapter. Enjoy! Prolly last one of the night….for both stories. Sorry

* * *

><p>Chapter 99<p>

Callie's POV:

"Seriously… If I could get away with it, I would go down to that jail and break every fucking bone in that bitch's body. …She…She just…Arrgggh!" Mark has gotten me wound up about Cody. Arizona just rode for her full eight seconds but didn't get the score Mark was hoping for. He's sitting in his seat, hunched over a little notepad and doing some calculating. All I heard was him mumble 'Cody' under his breath and it was enough to set me off.

"Who the hell slashes someone out in public like that?" I ask rhetorically to the rest of Arizona's posse surrounding me.

"Crazy Australian women with a fetish for hot American cowgirls." Izzie deadpans. I give her a worried look and she just shrugs.

The second placed rider mounts his bull and takes his ride. Within four seconds, he's flat on his back in the dirt and a round of 'boos' echo throughout the stadium. Alex makes his way to the chute and Izzie moves to the edge of her seat. She is split between wanting her husband to win, and wanting her boss to win. I try not to hold it against her when she cheers for anyone other than Arizona, but I still don't like it.

Alex mounts his bull and ties his rope. With a nod, the gate opens and the bull takes off. Izzie is instantly on her feet, cheering her ass off. If it's possible, I think I can even hear Arizona screaming her cute little butt off as well. …_she is too good._ Somehow, Karev's eight seconds seem to pass twice as fast as Arizona's and all too soon the bull horn sounds and a roar of applause makes the floor below us vibrate. Alex plays it up in the dirt, pumping his arms and pounding on his chest like an ape. A score of 87.5 pops up on the jumbotron and Izzie goes crazy while Mark grumbles something and starts recalculating all over again.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, we have a special treat for you… one of your top three riders will be show casing their other talents for you tonight. This is the Professional Bull Riding tour, but there are several different events that make up a rodeo." A rising in the applause as the crowd starts to catch on. "…Many of our riders did not start with bullriding….No, they started in another area of rodeo. And tonight, you will watch as one of them showcases their all around experience in the world of all things COWBOY." Another uproar of cheering. Looking towards the chutes, I see Arizona on top of Skittles, her cowboy hat on her head and a rope in her hand and a smaller rope held in her mouth.

"What's going on?" I lean over to ask Mark.

"Tour is trying to squeeze every last penny out of Arizona before the end of the season." He growls, obviously upset that his rider has to do anything other than actually riding a bull.

"Put your hands together as Arizona Robbins entertains us all with her remarkable horsemanship and impeccable roping." Richard Webber booms.

Arizona has backed Skittles up into a chute and a calf is being held in another. I've never seen her calf rope before and I'm excited to see my girl work that rope…especially after she roped me while wearing that little string bikini. …_that was a good night….so good. _Arizona has her game face on, a colored roped clenched tightly between her teeth. Then, a nod and a calf shoots out of his chute and Arizona spurs Skittles into action. The crowd is going wild watching their favorite rider show off her many talents. Within two seconds of the calf making a break for it, Arizona has successfully roped it around its neck. Skittles puts on the break, the other end of the rope being tied to the saddle horn, stopping the fleeing animal in its tracks. Arizona smoothly dismounts as the horse is still braking and runs to the calf. Using the same move she showed me with Bernini, she scoops up the legs and knocks the calf off balance and onto its side. Swinging a jean clad leg over the tiny cow, she pulls together three of his hooves and quickly ties them together with the small rope that was in her teeth. Throwing up her hands, the clock stops at 7.4 seconds and the crowd erupts.

"Still a competitive time..." Mark says proudly.

Arizona gets back on Skittles, unties the rope from the saddle and takes a couple laps around the arena. Finally, she is motioned off and the regular promotion events take place. Ten minutes later, I see Arizona move back from the dressing rooms and towards the chutes, now clad in her chaps and riding vest.

"Oh boy…" I breathe out. This is her second ride of the night and I'm just as anxious as I was before the first. Mark pats my knee reassuringly and we all watch as our favorite blonde scales the rails for her next ride. This bull seems even bigger and badder than the last hundred I've seen her on. After her cute little bouncy dance, I see her take a couple deep breaths then gives her little nod and the bulls shoots out of his cage.

"Go, baby. GO!" I'm instantly on my feet, Mark and Izzie joining me. She hangs on, 4 seconds…5 seconds… 6 seconds.

"GO Z!" Izzie shouts.

"Come on cowgirl, ride his ass!" I yell with the rest of the crowd. Ask me a year ago, and I would have told you I would never be one of those people, but here I am…. And how can I help it? That woman is the love of my life and I want her to kick major ass. She falls just as the bull horn sounds. Cheers erupt as the stadium thinks their blonde cowgirl had another successful rider. Arizona herself is celebrating but then a large red box appears around the score board.

"What's that?" I ask Mark.

"Means her ride is under review…." He groans. We watch a real time replay and the stadium shows its support towards a good ride by cheering their hearts out but… a 43 pops up.

"Fuck!" Mark yells. "She didn't make the 8 seconds. She didn't have a good ride."

"What? …She was on!" I exclaim. I watch as Arizona's body literally slumps as it takes in the news, but she remains ever the sportsman and waves to the crowd, a smile on her face.

"The judges must have reviewed it..." Mark is eyeing the scoreboard, and seconds later a video pops up, this time moving a frame at a time as the clock clicks down next to it. A uniform sound of disappointment is heard throughout the arena as Arizona's hand comes out of its hold a mere half of a fraction of a second too soon. I can see Arizona watch a second replay of the decision and gives a slight shake of her head. But almost instantly is back in character. If anyone else had been watching, they wouldn't have seen it…but she's my cowgirl and I know her best.

"Damn…" I say softly.

"Fuck." Mark adds. He goes back to his notepad and starts scribbling away.

"So?" I ask after giving him a couple seconds to figure the numbers.

"She's not out of it but…Alex can't pull out a ride of a life time…and Arizona has to." He says dejectedly. I sit back in my chair. …_she needs to win. She can't have done all this, made it this far, and then lose. That's not right. It's not fair. …I need to help her. But how? _Then, a light bulb turns on. I stand and go to move out of the seating area.

"Where are you going?" Mark calls after me, but it's too late. I'm already up the stairs and walking along the concourse. Five minutes later, after waving my VIP pass to ten different people and yelling in Spanish at two, I move out of the back and into the chute area. Walking up behind my fiancé, I can tell just by the way she is leaning aginst the rails that she is upset with herself. Wrapping my arms around her shoulders, I can feel her immediately relax. Turning in my arms, she comes face to face with me. She places a long, passionate kiss on my lips, her hands running through my hair.

Pulling back, she rests her forehead on mine and breaths out "How did you know I needed you?" I just smile and squeeze her in tighter.

"Because I know you, cowgirl." I whisper in her ear. Her hands hold me tighter, and I can hear her sniffing back tears that are threatening to fall. I pull her back so I can look into her eyes. The glaze over them makes her deep blue eyes sparkle under the bright lights of the stadium…_she's thinking she's disappointing them…her dad and Timmy. "_Baby… relax. They are already so proud of you…" With that, a tear falls from her eyes and she collapses back into my arms. I pull her just inside the staging area, away from the thousands of fans watching her. She clings to me, another wave of pain, anger, and hurt rolling through her. I hold her and give her support for as long as she needs me.

…_you'll get through this and you'll make them proud. They already are. I promise._

* * *

><p>AN2: Arizona is having a rough round. Think she'll have be able to dig herself out of a hole?<p> 


	100. Chapter 100

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Wow…Chapter 100. Snaps for you guys for sticking with this story. I appreciate it so much. Now… lets get back to the doctor and the cowgirl. Lets see how they are doing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 100<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_pull yourself together Z. You can't do this here. Not with tens of thousand of people just behind that curtain. _So, I let the last tear fall from my eyes, then muster all my willpower to pull away from my safety blanket. I can see a sheen of unshed tears in her eyes as well. Her gaze full of love and support. …_what did I do to deserve someone like her? _I press my salty lips against her soft ones, a slow kiss that tells her how much I love her and need her. Breaking the kiss, I rest my forehead against my fiancés and just listen to the sea of people, feel the soft breaths of Callie against my face.

"Thank you." I say softly.

"All part of the job." Callie plays. I look at her confused and she explains. "Loving the person you are going to marry? …Just part of the job." She places another kiss against my lips then takes my hand and pulls me back towards the chute area.

"Come on, I know you want to see your boy ride." She says with a gentle squeeze of my hand. Moving back into the open, I can see Alex getting set on his bull. Looking up at the scoreboard, I find out that the second placed rider had another bad ride. …_yeah, you're done buddy. Might as well pack up now._ I knew it was always going to come down to Alex and myself, and it should. Besides Burke, who is still laid up in a hospital somewhere, Karev and I are the best riders on tour.

I take my place back behind the rails and get ready for the show. Callie comes up behind me, takes my hat and puts it on her head, then wraps her arms firmly around my body. Normally, I wouldn't be into that kind of public display, especially down in the dirt like this. Its not like I'm hiding it, I just try not to make a big deal about it. But now…today… I let her wrap me up. Every centimeter of physical contact I have with this woman is one more ounce of strength I am able to soak in. Teddy comes up next to us, gives us a warm smile, then turns her eyes to the man on top of the bull. We don't see the huge jumbotron behind us that has Callie's and my faces plastered on it. The sight of pure content, holding and being held by the one who makes your heart beat being shown to the entire stadium and everyone watching the Championship on TV. We don't hear about the commentary about our relationship, all the ups and downs, about our engagement or marriage. About the talk of Cody or the other mystery woman I was supposedly having an affair with. We don't hear the commentators talk about the look of true love right in front of them. That Callie and I are obviously perfect together. …We don't need to hear it, we don't need to see it. We already know.

Alex gives his ok and the chute flies open. I'm immediately screaming my head off, pushing my friend harder and harder to hang on to the beast. The bull spins around and around like a top, bucking higher and higher. Alex is hanging and reaching, milking the ride for every point he can. Finally, the bull horn sounds and he flies off the raging bull. The bullfighters corral the beast and Alex takes his time in the spotlight, goading the crowd louder and louder. A nice score of 86.25 pops up on the board. My mind immediately starts doing the math. …_I got a 82.75 for the first ride. A fucking 43 the second. That's…125.75. Karev got a 87.5 and a 86.25. That's…173.75. …Difference of…_

My face is scrunched up in concentration and Callie sees. "Babe..are you alri-"

"SHH!" I shush her, trying to not to loose the numbers rolling around in my mind. …_difference of 48. Fuck…I need to have a damn near perfect ride, and Karev needs to fall._ My body sags and I can feel Callie's grip around me tighten.

"You still got time, don't worry." Callie whispers in my ear from behind me. She's trying to calm me, but I know she is just as anxious and nervous as I am. This year hasn't just been hard on me, it's been extremely difficult on her too. …_I ask the girl to marry me then leave her in an empty home for four months? That's not really fair. …Don't worry babe, I'll make it up to you. _

"Robbins! …Ten minutes!" Someone with a head set yells out. A performance from a local rodeo team is entertaining the crowd while the tour sets up for the next round of rides. I pull away from Callie and take my vest that Teddy hands over to me. I strap it on my body then Teddy comes up next to me and undoes it then restraps it. Callie just laughs at our routine.

"Hey… Never mess with a winning formula." I say as I check over my gear. I pull on my riding glove that I keep in my back pocket. I clench and unclench the supple leather. It's molded perfectly to my hand from years and years and years of use. Looking to Callie, I see she is staring at the glove as her mind races back to earlier this week when this very glove was teasing her nipples as she had an orgasm of a lifetime. She catches me watching her and blushes. We both suppress a fit of giggles as I continue my check. Alex comes towards me, still high after his good ride.

"Think you're still gonna catch me?" He asks cockily, but I know it's just an act.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Karev, I'll try not to embarrass you…too much." Which makes the two other women around us laugh.

"Robbins..any time." Another guy leans in close to tell me. I nod and he takes off to busy himself elsewhere.

"Alright…let's do this." I say, looking between my fellow rider, my trainer, and my fiancé. Callie steps up and plants a passionate kiss on me.

"Not for luck. But just because I love you." She says softly and then backs away. Karev steps up and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Come and get me." He says, depressed he's going to be watching my final ride and trying to spur an extra ounce of fight into me. I nod and give him a pat on the shoulder. Teddy hands over my mouth guard and helmet.

As she is making sure the helmet is secured, she leans in next to the ear hole and says "Show em who is in charge, Z. This is your arena." A slap on the helmet and I am pushed towards my waiting bull. I scale the height of the rails easily and naturally. …_just think, this could be the last time I ever do this. _I glance back over to my small group of friends, three completely different people who mean so much to me in totally different ways. Then I swing over and sit on the back of the beast. As I feel the heat radiating off the thousands of pounds of muscles rippling beneath me, the world starts to fade away. A flashback hits me. I'm on my first bull, Timmy is showing me how to hold the rope. He opens the gate and our tired old bull 'jumps' out_…more like a stumble_. The next second I'm in the dirt. …_that was it…that's when I was hooked._ A slap on my shoulder from one of the guys pulls me back into the present. I shake my head clear of that long forgotten memory and start tying up my bull rope.

As I find my grip, I hear my dad's voice echoing in my mind. …_never be satisfied with an OK grip. Keep doing it until it feels perfect._ A tear collects in the corner of my eye and I let it fall. _…I know Pops._ Finally after several reties, I find my grip. Giving it a good yank to check that it will hold, I find my seat on the bulls back. …_let him know you are running the show. _My dad tells me again, just like he did every time I mounted the training bull in our barn back in Colorado. A deep breath, another yank on the bull rope. …_this one's for you Dad._ A nod of the head, and the chute busts open. The bull flies out, rage and frenzy dripping from every pore in his body. This was the ride that I wanted. Hard and strong.

The seconds pass like chilled molasses. Every fraction of a second that ticks on the clock is another memory of my father and brother that flashes in front of my eyes. The first time I rode for a full eight seconds. Then the first time I rode for a full eight seconds in competition. My first placement. My first win. My first belt buckle.

5…The ride where I dislocated my shoulder, throwing me head first into that emergency room where I met the woman I plan on spending the rest of my life with.

4… The following ride where Callie came and watched me. The night I got to first base with the amazing, unbelievably beautiful, doctor/goddess.

3… That awful night that put me back into Callie's emergency room. Unconscious, broken and bleeding. That ride made us face each other, made us talk.

2… My previous 'final ride' that won me gold. The same ride I'm trying to recreate. The same magic I'm trying to perform.

1… Colorado. The last time I saw my dad. The last time I heard him cheering my name from the crowd. The last time he wrapped me up in his arms and put a kiss on my cheek. The last time I will ever feel his fatherly strength. The last time I ever heard him call me his 'baby girl'. The last time I ever told him 'I love you'.

0….

I don't hear the crowd. I don't hear the bull horn. I don't let go. I hang on like I'm trying to hang on to my dad. Like I'm trying to hang on to my brother. If I can just hold on, they are safe. If I can just hold on, they will come home. Same sparkle in their eyes and mischievous grins on their faces as they walk through my Momma's front door, both hollering on and on about what to do with the south fields this year.

I get pulled off the still bucking beast by Owen Hunt, the bullfighter. Falling to the dirt, I freeze. I can't move. I don't want to move. …_it's over. I'm done. _The bull gets contained and Owen comes back to me, still flat on my back. He pulls me up and my mind finally kicks in.

"Are you alright?" He yells over the roar of the crowd but its still sounds like a whisper. Slowly, a small smile spreads across my face and I nod. He smiles back to me, gives me a strong pat on the back and walks off. Peeling off my helmet, I feel wetness down my cheeks. My eyes are blurry from tears I shed during my ride. Tears that are still falling. I don't hold them in. I let them fall.

"WHAT. A. RIDE." Richards voice booms over the loud system. It stirs me from my thoughts. I look out across the sea of blue. The applause is louder than I've ever heard it. The vibrations of tens of thousands of hands coming together makes my bones ache. They are waiting for me…waiting for me to join them in celebration. Finally, I raise my gloved hand, a surge of applause.

"You just witnessed history here tonight. Arizona Robbins' LAST professional ride. …Let me hear it!" Richard goads the crowd on. They don't stop. Somehow, they find more oxygen and keep screaming. It starts sinking in. …_I'm done. _A huge smile breaks my face and all my nerves and anxiety come out as excitement. I throw my helmet into the stands and a mob of people collect to fight for it. I run the rails and climb them, raising myself above the dirt. Jumping down, I run to the other side of the arena and do the same thing. I'm being waved down by an event staffer but I don't care. I stand in the very center of the dirt, in front of the stage, before the crowd and directly under the American Flag that is waving high above. I soak up the applause, then turn and face the huge scoreboard, ready for my final judgment.

"Alright ya'll…I think it was a perfect ride. You all think it was a perfect ride…" Which gets another uproar of applause. "…BUT…. Lets see what the judges have to say…"

All eyes turn to the scoreboard. All clapping ceases. All breathing stops. Every person in the stadium is looking to the large screen. Waiting… waiting for the judgment. Pass or Fail. Yes or No. Life or Death.

…_all that work, and it all comes down to this moment. Come on Dad…Timmy…help me out here._

* * *

><p>AN2: …<p> 


	101. Chapter 101

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: Morning all. So Arizona had a great ride, but do the judges think so? Will it be enough to claim gold, or will Arizona have to make do with runner up? Lets check it out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 101<p>

Callie's POV:

I watch. I watch as the small blonde hangs on to the fury of the bucking beast, holding on with every ounce of strength her slim frame can muster. Every time she sits on a bull I die a little inside, I know that it could be the last time I ever see those beautiful blue eyes shine with life again. The last time I could hear her giggles or the last time those cute dimples melt my heart away. She said it herself. Eight seconds stands between them and victory. Or between them and death. And every time, my blonde comes out victorious…she walks out of that arena and I call that a victory. Anytime she doesn't have to be carried away…I call that a victory.

When the bullfighter had to pull her off the bull…it was heart breaking. Tears flowed freely from my eyes. I watched as my fiancé flashed back to her younger days, to her brother and father. The men in her life she loves most, and misses so much. And then…the clouds parted and the sun started to shine. A small smile crept on her face, she raised her head and turned her body towards the crowds. Soon her dimples were shining through, her hands high above her head in victory and eyes flowing with a mixture of happiness and sadness. Then she walks to the dead center of the arena and turns toward the large screen, waiting for her final score. …_her final judgment._

"Alright ya'll…I think it was a perfect ride. You all think it was a perfect ride…" Which gets another uproar of applause. "…BUT…. Lets see what the judges have to say…" Richard Webbers voice booms over the loud system, but still barely audible through the haze of applause and cheering. Then…it silences, as silent as 25 thousand fans can be. We wait, and we wait. Then, a big white 93.25 pops up. It goes from silent to earsplitting in a fraction of a fraction of a second. Arizona sinks to her knees, head looking up, thanking whatever kind of god there may be up there. Thanking the American flag waving above her. And most of all, thanking her lost family members for all the support and help they have given her along her journey.

"History indeed!" Richard has to yell into his mic to be heard above the scream of the crowd. "Arizona Robbins last ride is her best ride ever! …And you all just witnessed the final ride of this amazing athletes career!" The blonde rises out of the dirt and turns to the arena. Her face is plastered on the jumbotron for all to see. She is finally called off by one of the producers and she moves to the exit. At the very edge of the dirt, she turns back to the arena and gives her final bow. Then, she steps off the arena floor and out of the spotlight.

Her eyes immediately lock on to mine and she makes a bee line for me. Her strong arms wrap around me in a crushing hug, and I return it. People are calling her name and patting her back but she keeps me in her grasp. She smells of dirt, and animal, and sweat, and vanilla. She smells like Arizona. …_my Arizona. _Finally, she pulls back and is about to say something when strong arms wrap around her from behind and lift her up. Her agent twirls her around like she is a little girl, a look of shock plastered to her face. I can't help but chuckle at the scene.

"That was beautiful, Blondie!" Marks exclaims after he sets the woman down and turns her to look at him. "I've already gotten calls asking for another season. We could rake the money in like- OW!" I cut him off by giving him a sharp punch to his arm. …_great, just what she needs. Another seed planted in her brain._ I give him the death glare while he gives me the 'what?' look. Now it's Arizona's turn to giggle, all anxiety and nervousness now gone. Another pair of arms are wrapped around the small frame of my fiancé from behind.

"You owned that monster, Z!" Teddy yells, jumping up and down while her arms are around the woman's neck. Arizona has to pull her trainer off of her to breathe.

"Always have to be the drama queen…" A man's voice drawls from off to the side. We all turn and look, seeing Karev leaning against the rails, waiting for his final ride. His eyes are hard and his face is set. Arizona walks right up to the man and stares him dead in the eyes. Then instantaneously, their glares melt away and replaced with big smiles and bright eyes. The man wraps his arms around Arizona.

Pulling back, Arizona gives him a strong pat on the arm "All up to you, dude. …Don't choke." She gives him a playful wink. Our messing around is broken up by the gate of the second placed man's bull breaking out. He's pretty much done, but still gets his last ride. Within four seconds, he's face down in the dirt. Arizona and Alex applaud the efforts of their fellow rider, but not nearly as hard as they cheer on each other. Alex heads off to his own posse to get ready for his last ride and Arizona moves back next to me.

"So?" She asks the group. I'm lost but Mark immediately knows what she is asking.

"45 and a quarter. Anything higher than that and he wins it." He says flatly, glancing at the mangled piece of paper that has been poured over the entire night by her agent…or ex-agent, I don't know what he is anymore.

"So he needs to eat dirt for you to win." Teddy says callously.

"Even then it's not guaranteed, all depends on the bull score." Arizona replies as her still gloved hand finds its way into mine. I give her a reassuring squeeze.

"But a 45 is pretty high for a bull score…" Mark tries to calm himself with some facts.

"I just got a 46 as a bull score…so it's not impossible." Arizona is nervous. I know she wants to win, but she doesn't want to hope that her biggest support, outside her team and myself, goes down in a ball of fire. She and Karev have been through too much for either of them to think that way of the other. They always want each other to do well. …_catch 22. Damned if you do, damned if you don't._

"But he's not riding the one you just downed. He's on your first one, the one that got the shitty bull score" Mark fires back.

"You don't think he'll throw it…do you?" Teddy asks the question that has been tickling at the back of my mind for a while. Arizona actually laughs in her trainers face.

"No way in hell he's going to throw this ride. If he gets bucked, its because he couldn't hang on. …He'd never give up a chance to win. Regardless of the circumstances." She says confidently, which reassures me. At least she won't doubt whether she won on skill or because she was pitied. …_hopefully everyone else will know that as well._

"Karev!" An event staffer yells, signaling a waiting bull. Alex gives us all a small wave and heads towards his chute. Arizona moves forward, leaning against the guard rails to get a view of the last ride. I stand beside her, Mark takes the other side of Arizona and Teddy takes the other side of me. Izzie has also made it down here and is anxiously watching her husband get ready for the ride that will determine who this years champion will be.

Leaning in close so only Arizona can hear me, I whisper "So?" She knows what I'm asking, if she thinks she is going to win or not.

"I don't know, that first ride really hurt me… a couple more points on that one and Karev would have HAD to complete this ride to win. But now…I just have to hope that he gets thrown and the bull isn't scored that well." She peels her eyes away from the arena and finds mine. "Honestly… I don't think I made it but"… She shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, playing off the nerves that are rolling her stomach "…we'll see."

"Alright ya'll, are you ready for the last ride of the night?" Richard asks the thousands of butts in the seats. A roar of applause telling him yes answers. "Then direct your attention to the Built Ford Tough chute as Alex Karev takes his final ride." Everyone waits, then Alex gives his ok and the sound of the gate busting open echoes around the stadium. I feel the bodies around me stiffen, but I relax. …_its over, there is nothing more we can do. Its out of our hands. We just have to wait and watch. _

Seconds tick down slowly, every fraction of a second makes Arizona's eyes grow wide. Every fraction of a second, Marks grip on the rails in front of him makes his knuckles grow whiter and whiter. Every fraction of a second the noise of the crowd grows. Alex is spinning in slow motion, determination etched across his face. His arms straining against the force being applied to his body.

"Come on… come on…" Arizona mumbles to herself. I don't know if she is talking to Karev, or the bull trying to buck him.

…_I know which one I'm cheering for._

* * *

><p>AN2: Yes…I did it again. But hey…have to build the suspense somehow, right?<p> 


	102. Chapter 102

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow… But any original characters are mine. Hands off.

AN: So Arizona had a kick ass ride, now it's all up to Alex. Let's see what happens. Does she go for gold, or will she have to make do with silver this year? Let's check it out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 102<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Come on… come on…" I whisper. I watch. I watch as Alex takes his last stand this season. I watch as Alex tries to fight the gold away from my grasp. 45.25 points. That's all… that's it. That's all it will take to push me down into second. Not that anything is wrong with second…but its not first. The seconds tick…5… 4… 3… And then he's bucked. …_oh my god. _I see him fall and my stomach rolls. …_I have a chance…_

"No ride! No ride!" Richards voice booms over the loud speaker. Fans are going crazy. "It all comes down to the bull score!"

I hear screams all around. …_it's not over yet. _I grab Callie's hand and drag her out on the dirt. The bull fighters wrangle the beast back to the exit chute and I lead her out, far enough out so we can look up at the jumbotron behind the chutes. Mark and Teddy join us.

"Let's see what the judges have to say about that animal…" As his voice fades out, the stadium become eerily quiet. Alex moves up next to us, Izzie by his side. The five of us stand and watch… waiting. ….waiting…. _45 or less. 45 or less. 45 or less. _Then…

**44.75 **

The crowd erupts. …_I did it… shit…I actually did it. _I fling my arms around Callie, wanting to celebrate this with the one I love the most and her arms wrap tightly around me. Soon, I feel more arms wrap around us. First Teddy, then Mark. The crowd is going wild. My team is going wild. We are being squeezed from every angle.

"Arizona Robbins wins it all!" The announcers voice exclaims. My name on the score board moves from second place to the very top, picture fireworks exploding on the screen as canon booms echo throughout the stadium.

I pull away far enough to look Callie dead in the eye. "You did it cowgirl." She says proudly, her hands cupping my face, her thumbs wiping away tears that I didn't know had fallen.

"We did it." I correct her, then bring her lips to mine. The noise within the stadium doubles as the cameras plaster our kiss on the jumbotron. Both of us oblivious to the 25 thousand people cheering at us…cheering for us. Breaking contact, I turn to the rest of my team. Mark quickly gives me a hug, then Teddy. Next is Izzie and Alex, a sly grin on his face.

"I want a rematch..." He says in my ear during our embrace.

"Name the time and place pretty boy." I say as I pull back, giving him a playful punch on his arm.

A mob of people have formed around us now, camera flashing and yelling instructions. George leads Skittles out and hands over the reins. A quick hug to my favorite caretaker and I hop on my trusty stead. Callie hands me back my hat and I take off to do a couple laps. As I pass each section of the stadium, it erupts. One lap, then another. A final lap and I dismount Skittles and move to the center of the arena where a stage has been promptly put up. Again, the first thing I do is wrap my arms around Callie.

"I love you, so much… Thank you for making me do this…" I whisper in her ear. She just hugs me tighter.

"What a round. What a night. What a season!" Richard yells over the PA system The crowd agrees with him loudly.

"How about we bring up our new….TWO TIME….BACK TO BACK… PBR Champion…. Arizona Robbins!"He waves me up onto the stage. As I step up to the elevated surface, the sea of blue in front of us starts rippling. Waving to each section of the stadium, look down at the small crowd gathered below the stage and find Callie. She's beaming her mega-watt smile, and her face is glowing with pride. Slipping her a wink, I return to the face of Richard Webber. His own smile alive with pride.

"Bring your team on up here." Richard tells me and I wave everyone up. Mark, Izzie, George and Teddy all climb up on the stage. Callie remains in the dirt. I motion for her to get her pretty butt up here but she doesn't move. I give her a warning glare, telling her to move but she shakes her head. …_fine then, hard way it is. _I walk off the stage and part the mob in front of it. Reaching Callie, I grab her hand and pull her behind me. Back on the stage, she tries to move behind the large frame of my agent but I keep her next to me with a firm grip.

"I think most of us know who these people are, but why don't you introduce them to us anyways." Richard hands over the mic.

"This good looking guy here is Mark Sloan, my agent. …This hot blonde here is Izzie Stevens, the woman who makes me look good." A roar of applause as they cheer on the model. Moving between George and Teddy, I continue "George O'Malley keeps my baby boy, my horse Skittles, nice and happy. And when he's happy, I'm happy. …And this other smokin' blonde is my trainer, Teddy Altman." Then I reach behind Mark and drag Callie back up front, wrapping an arm around her. "And this gorgeous woman… well… she just happens to be the love of my life. She's the reason I rode this season, and she's the reason why I wake up day after day after day." The stadium shakes as we share a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Well… Arizona Robbins, I would like to present you and your team the PBR Gold Cup as a symbol of your skills and determination in the sport of bull riding." Webber hands over the huge cup. I take it in one hand, shake his right with mine then turn back to my team. We all get a hold on it and then raise it up. Another surge of cheering.

"Also, as a reward for all your hard work here is your check for ONE MILLION dollars. …Thanks to our proud sponsors at Ford, they have named you their Built Ford Tough rider of the year. Congratulations, Arizona Robbins. Let's hear it for her, ya'll!" Webber hands over a comically large cardboard check. He leans in and asks "Want to say anything?" I nod and take back the microphone. The stadium quiets, waiting to hear from their new champion.

"Wow….wow…wow…. Didn't think I'd be here again…" My voice echoes around the large building. "I just…I just wanted to say thank you…again. For all the support you all have given me, even through the bad times… the time when some uhhhh…some not nice things were said about me. …But you all stuck behind me and for that I will never be able to thank you enough." I turn and face my team "And to my team, I…." I give a small laugh "…There is no way for me to express my thanks and my love I have for each of you. …And I know that this is the last year we are here as a team, but we will always be family." Walking over to Callie, I take her left hand and place a kiss square on her engagement ring, tears of pride and joy glistening in her eyes. "Calliope… You already know…everything. You know what you mean to me and how much I love you. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." I give her a quick peck on her lips.

"I love you too Arizona." She says softly, away from the mic so only I can hear.

Turning back to the crowd, I finish up. "And lastly… I'd like to thank two very…" Tears start to collect in my eyes and I let them fall. "…very important men in my life. My brother, who gave his life in service to his country. He put me on my first bull and he pushed me past all boundaries I ever thought that I had. And finally… my Dad…" Tears are streaming down my face, Callie is wiping her own away as well as Teddy. "My Dad was always there for me, like every father should be for their daughter. …And I know he was here tonight, watching me, pushing me, helping me push past the pain of his loss and setting my sights on the future. …He was never one to quit, and I like to think that… in some way… I made him proud tonight. That I didn't quit when things got hard, when the rumors were flying and I was being kicked while I was down. …I'm a fighter. …A good man in a storm. …I'm who he raised me to be." I take the cup from Mark and raise it over my head "This one's for you Dad." A roar of applause. Tears are blurring my vision, but I feel the strong supporting hands of my fiancé at my back. …_she's always there when I need her. I don't know what I'd do without her._

Hours later, as I'm walking out of the bathroom in our hotel suite, I see Callie sitting at the head of the bed, staring at the trophy that is set on the table across the room.

"It is pretty ostentatious, isn't it?" I ask, climbing into bed and curling right up next to my Ortho God. She chuckles as she flicks off the bed side lamp and wraps me in her arms tighter, our heads nestled together. The bright neon's of Sin City shine into the large window, making the golden cup shimmer in multicolored hues.

"Maybe we can make a mobile out of all those flashy belt buckles and trophies you've won… you know, put it over the baby's crib…" Callie teases me and I break out in a fit of giggles. She rolls ontop of me and starts running her fingers up and down my sides, knowing that I'm ticklish there. Soon, my squeals fill the room and Callie has to clamp a hand over my mouth, all the while laughing her ass off at me. I lick the palm of her hand and she yanks it away.

"Eww! …Arizona!" She squeals which makes us laugh even harder. As we both calm down and catch our breaths, her lips find mine and start working their own magic. Within seconds, my body starts to heat up, my center pulsing with the want of her touch.

"Mmmm… is it time for my reward?" I play. Her legs moves against my center, sending a jolt of pleasure through my body. "After all…I am the two time reigning PBR champion now… you should be begging to sleep with me."

"You already got your reward cowgirl… you got that big cardboard check…and that ugly gold cup you can't even drink out of…" She says between nips and sucks at my neck.

"Maybe we can uses it as matching candy dishes… we have two now…" I can feel her chuckle against the thin flesh at my throat.

"So what happens now?" Callie asks me, finding my eyes again. Her tone serious.

"Now… I go to Colorado and bury my Dad…then I go home and start the rest of my life…. With you…" I say softly, my hands cupping her face, pulling her down for a kiss.

"Promise?" She asks me, tears collecting in her eyes. "The rest of our lives… forever and ever?"

Staring deep into her deep brown depths, wanting her to feel my words deep down in her soul, I answer. "Forever and ever, baby." And we seal the deal with a searing kiss.

…_forever and ever._

* * *

><p>AN2: Congratulations all… you've made it to the end of Part 2. Arizona is king yet again and Callie is surely going to kick into wedding gear quickly. As I said before, I have plans to start a Part 3 but I think I will work on BB for a while. Doing two stories at once got to be a little hectic at times BUT…have no fear. Cowgirl Arizona will be back in action soon enough. Thanks for reading! What an epic ride huh? Be watching the boards for me!<p> 


End file.
